


Sympathy for the Devil

by Moraine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mirror Universe, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 168,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine
Summary: Александрия – маленький рай в мире, полном оживших мертвецов. Только Нигану чего-то отчаянно не хватает. Но за воротами уже стоят вооруженные незнакомцы, и Нигану придется решать: подчиниться Спасителям или начать борьбу, кажущуюся совершенно безнадежной.





	1. Back Door Man

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> 1\. Лайт!Ниган, дарк!Рик со всеми вытекающими.  
> 2\. Здесь Аарон встретил Нигана и привел в Александрию, а Убежище основал Рик.  
> 3\. Отношения, как обычно, не слишком здоровые.

Привычка. Обыденность. Гребаная рутина. Парадокс в том, что именно она подтверждает, что ты еще существуешь. Как это? Ты занимаешься гребаной рутиной, следовательно, существуешь. Охуенно! Выползти из-под одеяла, быстро натянуть разбросанные по ковру шмотки, подхватить ботинки, чмокнуть напоследок еще дремлющую женщину в щечку, дождаться сонного и недовольного: «У-у-у, твоя щетина колется», после которого красотка непременно зароется в подушки, и только потом рвануть к задней двери.

В задней двери весь смысл, она, как лучший друг, сохранит любую тайну. Парадный вход – это сукин сын, который всегда готов тебя подставить. Если на крыльце не дежурит рассерженный муж, то оно как ебаная сцена для соседей, смотрящих из-за занавесок на любого, кто торчит там в неурочный час. И пусть поганый мир пошел псу под хвост, любопытные соседи вечны, а ты по-прежнему джентльмен, заботящийся о репутации дамы, с которой провел ночь. Ты заботишься о репутации дамы, следовательно, существуешь. Неплохо.

Ниган плотно прикрыл заднюю дверь, бросил ботинки на траву, еще влажную от росы, полной грудью втянул воздух и принялся обуваться. Александрия, как ей и полагалось, досматривала последний, самый сладкий сон, бдел разве что часовой у ворот. Впрочем, отсюда до треклятых ворот было прилично, и это Нигана более чем устраивало. Он зевнул, поскреб утреннюю щетину, кстати, не такую уж и колющую, и направил стопы прочь. Как раз хватит времени наведаться к себе, принять душ, а потом явиться на завтрак.

Ниган перелез через кусты и выгреб на пустынную улочку. На одной стороне выстроились сонные дома, а за ними протянулась ограда высотой в два человеческих роста – гордость зануды-Реджа. Если б не она, легко представить, что нихрена вокруг не изменилось: непременные задние двери в рассветный час, возня с юными лоботрясами днем, пивко с каким-нибудь приятным чуваком вечером. Да, пивко… Ты пьешь пиво по вечерам, следовательно, существуешь.

– Ты сегодня ранняя пташка.

Черт! Вот так зазеваешься и спалишься!

Ниган широко улыбнулся Аарону, стоявшему на крыльце своего дома. Еще в пижаме, ленивый сукин сын. Тот махнул рукой – двигай сюда! – и Ниган взбежал по ступенькам.

– Либо ты решил заняться утренними пробежками, либо… – Аарон ухмыльнулся и поглядел на тот конец улицы, откуда пришел Ниган. – Дай угадаю. Холли.

– Черт, приятель, тебя не проведешь! Ты прям Нат Пинкертон.

– Редж ведь разговаривал с тобой на прошлой неделе.

Ниган не удержался и еще разок зевнул от души:

– Ага, все жилы вытянул. Бубнил, и бубнил, и бубнил, так что пришлось пожертвовать припрятанным виски. Вот тогда мы с ним отлично за жизнь потрепались.

– Чертовски в твоем стиле.

– Я дохера обаятельный.

Аарон приподнял бровь, но спорить не стал. Еще бы!

Из кроны росшего неподалеку дуба выпорхнула птица, взмыла в небо и пропала за крышей. Еще одна ранняя пташка, которая вот-вот поймает червячка, а сестрам-лежебокам ничего не достанется. Закон жизни, мать его. Ниган покосился на забинтованное левое запястье, сразу же отвел взгляд, но Аарон вроде не заметил. Или деликатности чувака хватило сделать вид, что не заметил.

– Я не Редж, чтобы читать нотации, но, извини, тут мне тебя не понять.

– Так это ж охуенно! Если б все понимали друг друга с полуслова, то давно сдохли от тоски. И никаких шастающих покойников не понадобилось.

– Ты неплохой человек…

– Вау! Ты ко мне подкатываешь, приятель? Я польщен, но…

– Ну тебя. – Аарон вздохнул и оперся о перила. – Можешь хоть секунду побыть серьезным?

– Легко. Когда мы отправляемся в следующий рейд? И я серьезен, как могила, потому что мне осточертело торчать внутри забора.

Положа руку на сердце, осточертело много чего, но этим не поделишься с Аароном. Хватит, ты уже дал себе обещание снова не наступать на грабли, так что держись.

– Айден, Николас и прочие должны вернуться сегодня. Если все будет хорошо, можем хоть послезавтра.

– Вот это правильный разговор!

– Дети будут скучать.

– Херня. Они отдохнут от меня, я от них.

– Знаешь, когда ты возишься с ними, я верю, что ты был учителем.

– А в остальное время не веришь? Приятель, да ты жертва стереотипов.

– Ты… – Аарон покачал головой, потом сдался и рассмеялся. – Порой я вспоминаю, каким ты был, когда мы с Эриком нашли тебя.

Ниган поморщился, удержался, чтобы снова не посмотреть на бинт:

– Забей. Теперь я клевый чувак, дети и телочки подтвердят.

Аарон явно хотел ответить, но только пожал плечами, что Нигана более чем устроило.

– Заболтался я с тобой, так на завтрак опоздаю.

Аарон кивнул, и Ниган сбежал с крыльца.

– Это охуенное утро, приятель! – Он широко раскинул руки, обнимая дома, деревья, всю Александрию и небо, на которое упрямо карабкалось солнце. Черт, похоже, слишком громко, потому что Аарон прижал ладони к ушам, а затем выразительно покосился на соседние здания. А похер!

Ниган побрел дальше по все еще пустой улице. Ты идешь сквозь утро и жмуришься от лучей, фигачащих прямо в глаза, следовательно, существуешь. Какие ебаные доказательства еще нужны, кретин?

* * *  
– Ты опоздал. – Джесси рассеяно улыбнулась, не отрывая взгляда от сковороды, на которой дожаривался блинчик. – Мальчики уже завтракают.

– Вижу, ты припрятала для меня кусочек, солнце мое. – Ниган обнял ее за плечи, прижался губами к щеке. – Сияешь даже ярче, чем обычно.

– Лжец. – Джесси все же отвлеклась от блина и укоризненно посмотрела на Нигана.

– Ну, не дуйся. Картер, сукин сын, отпустил нас с Тобином и Абрахамом далеко за полночь, ты и пацаны уже наверняка спали. Не мог же я поступить как последний говнюк и вас разбудить.

– О чем я тебе просила? – Джесси высвободилась и уперла руки в бока.

– Ммм? Делать тебе больше комплиментов? – Ниган снова попробовал ее обнять, но ему в грудь уткнулась ладонь. – Не угадал? А, починить раковину на втором этаже!

– Это само собой, но не главное. – Джесси приподняла бровь не хуже Аарона. – Не выражаться в присутствии мальчиков.

– Черт! Позор мне. Какой же я засра…

– Хм!

– …нехороший человек.

– Уже лучше.

– Просто стоит мне тебя увидеть, и все мысли вылетают из головы.

– Лжец, – повторила Джесси и отвернулась к плите. – Садись за стол, иначе тебе и правда ничего не достанется.

Поганое дежавю – ощущение, будто тупая игла вонзается и вонзается тебе в висок, и ты думаешь о всякой херне. Джесси-Джесси, ты ведь… А, к черту! Ниган ухмыльнулся, урвал еще один и поцелуй и направился в столовую. Пацаны действительно успели умять большую часть завтрака. При виде Нигана Сэм просиял, зато хмурый Рон даже не оторвался от банки, из которой ножом выковыривал остатки арахисового масла.

– Привет, мелкий. – Ниган занял привычное место во главе стола, подмигнул пацаненку и повернулся к его брату: – И тебе тоже здравствуй. Знаешь, на сердитых воду возят.

Рон на миг замер, потом помрачнел еще больше и вернулся к своему делу, на этот раз старательно стуча ножом по стенкам банки. Ничего нового. Ниган успел налить себе кофе и съесть тост, когда Джесси появилась из кухни и водрузила на стол блюдо с блинчиками:

– Вот и новая порция, налетайте, мальчики. Рон, – она послала сыну укоризненный взгляд, – прошу, не греми так.

Тот скривился, но все же отставил треклятую банку, и Ниган с удовольствием запихал в рот первый блин.

– Солнышко…

– Подожди немного, разогрею тебе мяса со вчерашнего ужина.

Джесси снова упорхнула на кухню, а Рон буркнул:

– Она тебе не служанка. Хочешь мясо, пошел бы и сам разогрел.

Ниган доел второй блинчик, вздохнул и оперся локтями о стол:

– Засранец, а, засранец? Для парня, который даже шмотки убрать за собой не в состоянии, и это мать следом ходит и все по местам раскладывает, ты слишком наглый.

– Ты опять выражаешься! – радостно воскликнул Сэм.

– Тсс! – Ниган прижал указательный палец к губам. – А то мама услышит и расстроится.

Мелкий довольно закивал.

– Хочу на обед пасту! – объявил он. – Приготовишь?

– Легко, если твой брат после завтрака помоет посуду, а не удерет с приятелями мяч гонять. 

– Ты!.. – восшипел Рон.

– Твоя мать не служанка, ты сам сказал.

– О чем разговариваете? – Джесси вернулась, на этот раз с разогретым беконом, уселась за стол возле сыновей.

– Ничего серьезного. – Ниган пожал плечами. – На обед у нас будет паста, а Рон вызвался помыть посуду.

– Спасибо, дорогой. – Она улыбнулась сыну, и тот опустил глаза. 

Окей, пацану не за что его любить, Ниган это признавал и относился философски. Преподавание в школе вообще учит ко многому относиться философски, иначе ты не протянешь там и года. И все-таки месяцами длящаяся холодная война утомляла. Ладно, послезавтра Ниган выберется за стены, а Рон получит мамочку в полное распоряжение.

– Сегодня переночуешь у нас? – спросила Джесси.

– Всенепременно.

Рон возвел очи горе:

– Что, ни Дианна, ни Картер, ни еще кто не устроят срочных встреч?

– Представь себе, пацан.

– И даже у Эрин не засорится слив в душе.

Самое смешное, что у Эрин тогда действительно засорился слив, хотя юный засранец в это не верил. Впрочем, в другие разы с душем и прочей техникой все было окей.

– Позовет Тобина, он тоже мужик рукастый.

– Ага, только я не помню, чтоб она звала Тобина.

– Рон, пожалуйста, перестань. – Джесси вздохнула.

– Мам, он!..

Теперь она прижала кончики пальцев к вискам, и парень вскочил, отпихнув стул так, что тот едва не грохнулся на пол, и рванул прочь из столовой.

– Посуда за тобой! – напомнил Ниган спине, скрывшейся за дверным косяком.

Сэм успел немного скукситься, и пришлось потрепать его по волосам.

– Чего вы всегда ругаетесь? – Голос мелкого подозрительно дрожал, но, по крайней мере, Сэм теперь не съеживался, когда кто-то в его присутствии повышал тон. Прогресс, мать его.

– У твоего брата возраст такой. Вот вымахаешь, тоже будешь ходить с недовольной рожей.

– Правда? – недоверчиво протянул мелкий.

– Скоро увидим. – Ниган как следует взлохматил ему вихры, и Сэм захихикал.

Завтрак – это тоже рутина, всего лишь способ набить желудок, чтобы продолжить собственное существование. Не лишенная приятности, но все же рутина. Ты завтракаешь в компании красивой женщины и мелкого пацана, следовательно…

– …Абрахам…

– Извини, солнышко, что?

Здоровенный рыжий чувак и его люди – прехорошенькая юная латиноамериканочка и забавный толстяк, появились в Александрии месяца три назад. Разумеется, их приволок Аарон, кто же еще? Ниган никак не мог определиться, нравился ему Абрахам или больше раздражал. В любом случае, пересекались они мало: Абрахам взялся помогать группе, занимавшейся стенами, а Ниган, хотя когда-то успел поучаствовать в их постройке, сейчас переключился на сопляков.

– Вчера заходила Розита, упоминала, что они уезжают на пару дней за материалами.

– А! Редж говорил, что хочет отхапать для Александрии еще кусок. Картер не возражает открыто, но втихаря ноет, что оно нафиг не сдалось.

– Ты? – Джесси внимательно посмотрела на Нигана. – Редж ведь тебя спрашивал?

– Оно нелишнее, солнышко. И я хочу раскрутить чувака на огород.

– Огород? Серьезно?

– Мама, я доел!

– Молодец. – Джесси поймала уже собравшегося удирать Сэма, чмокнула в макушку и только потом отпустила.

– Напомни своему брату и его приятелям, что я жду их в три часа! – крикнул Ниган рванувшему на улицу пацану.

– Ага!

– Я серьезно, – продолжил Ниган уже другим тоном. – Нам нужна жратва. Хрень, доставшаяся от военных, когда-нибудь закончится, как и припасы из магазинов и складов, которые обчищают ребята. С каждым разом приходится забираться дальше и дальше, чтобы найти хоть что-то неразграбленное. Раздобудем семена и посмотрим, что получится. Может, не с первого раза, но наверняка удастся.

Когда Джесси задумывалась или грустила, на ее высоком лбу обозначалась неглубокая складка. Ниган прекрасно помнил, как впервые увидел идущую по улице Александрии парочку: мужчина держал спутницу за руку, а женщина улыбалась, но на ее лбу была морщинка – этакая неправильная. Теперь Джесси грустила гораздо реже, но чертова складка порой все равно появлялась. И кто в этом виноват, а, скотина?

– Что Дианна?

– Согласна. Выдала, как всегда, какую-то тарабарщину, вроде даже не на латыни. Про возделывание сада, как объяснила, и дела всей жизни.

– Faut cultiver son jardin. – Складка на лбу слегка разгладилась.

– Да, что-то вроде. Сказала, если хочется, пусть люди попробуют. Новые начинания, новые таланты, все такое. Как всегда, голова в облаках, как и у Реджа.

– Но и он, и Дианна тебе нравятся.

– Здесь хватает ребят, смотрящих под ноги, маловато, но есть ребята, глядящие по сторонам, и дохера идиотов, видящих только собственную жопу. Пусть будет хоть пара чуваков, думающих о небе.

Джесси широко улыбнулась, и ее лоб стал почти ровным.

– Прямо сейчас тут что-то засияло. – Ниган прикрыл глаза ладонью. – Давай оттащу посуду на кухню.

– Я сама…

– Ну нет. И даже не пытайся ее помыть, это дело Рона.

– Ты обижен на него?

– Солнышко, я похож на парня, который будет обижаться на четырнадцатилетнего сопляка? – Ниган поднялся из-за стола. – Хрен из меня тогда вышел бы, а не учитель.

Разумеется, Джесси тоже решила встать, и он положил руки ей на плечи, слегка сжал:

– Сиди. Или лучше пойди в гараж. Чертовски хочу увидеть, какая скульптура у тебя выйдет на этот раз.

Джесси вздохнула, запрокинула голову и встретилась с Ниганом взглядом. Проклятая морщинка опять проступила на лбу.

– Они тебе действительно нравятся?

– Конечно. Особенно чупакабра.

– Это койот.

– Хм… Честно? Просто как чупакабра…

– Прекрати. – Рука Джесси ухватила Нигана за предплечье, и он нагнулся, прижался губами к морщинке, виску, требовательно подставленному рту. Не устоял, пропустил пальцы сквозь длинные светлые волосы, положил ладонь сзади на тонкую шею.

– Порой мне кажется, это какой-то странный сон. Сон во сне, – шепнула Джесси. – Сначала он был кошмаром, полным оживших мертвецов и…

– Тсс, не вспоминай.

– А потом появился ты, и кошмар исчез. Но я по-прежнему сплю, а когда открою глаза, ты тоже исчезнешь. И этот дом, и Александрия… Я буду лежать на кровати в своей спальне в Фоллс Черч и думать, что за безумие мне привиделось.

– Чушь. Это все чушь, солнышко. – Левая рука сама собой сжалась в кулак. – Мы реальны и мы живы. А прочее выкинь из головы.

Джесси слегка отстранилась, послала пристальный взгляд. Опять дежавю – висок закололо так, что захотелось зажмуриться. Давай, я знаю, я готов…

– Ты прав. – Она улыбнулась, но морщинка на лбу обозначилась так резко, словно мазнули черной краской. Черт.

– Секрет в том, что я всегда прав. Ладно, пора заняться раковиной. Только инструменты захвачу.

И секрет, сука, в том, что Ниган всегда это делал – сбегал. Неважно куда: в ванную на втором этаже, в гараж, в бар на соседней улице. Потому что… Господи, потому что это невыносимо! Женщина, почему ты такая? Почему отмалчиваешься? Совсем как… Висок прострелило, и Ниган замер посреди лестницы, стискивая в руках гребаный чемоданчик с гребаными инструментами. Рон прав, Джесси, я то еще дерьмо. Но ты как она, и ваше вечное глупое терпение бессмысленно. Она этого не понимала тогда, ты не понимаешь сейчас.

Ниган с силой сжал веки, резко выдохнул и начал подниматься дальше. За что ему все это? Беспрерывный ебаный сон во сне.

* * *  
– Опять намылилась за ограду?

Энид показала Нигану язык, затем смилостивилась:

– Я ненадолго, вернусь к трем.

– Не опаздывай, как в прошлый раз.

– А ты не будь занудой.

Он фыркнул:

– Если хватятся по-серьезному, хрен я сумею тебя прикрыть, пигалица.

Энид тут же нахохлилась, затем дернула лямки тощего рюкзачка, болтавшегося за спиной, и ускорила шаг. Ниган засунул руки в карманы куртки и тоже пошел быстрее.

– Взрослые придурки, – объявили ему.

– И я тоже?

– Ну… не совсем. – Энид ненадолго обернулась. – Ты понимаешь. Не все, конечно, но кое-что.

Святая правда. Тут они с девчонкой были родственными душами. Александрия – дохрена удобная и безопасная клетка, а то, что снаружи, манит и манит. Это дерьмо безумно опасно, но там ты дышишь и не можешь надышаться. Хороший учитель нашел бы верные слова, вправил девчонке мозги, на худой конец стуканул Дианне с Реджем. Если Энид попадет на зуб мертвецу, чья это будет вина? А если она останется в безопасности, но зачахнет? Когда несколько месяцев назад девчонка, одичавшая, не способная произнести ни слова, явилась к воротам Александрии, Ниган как посмотрел со стороны на самого себя. И когда Энид прочухалась, снова стала походить на обычную четырнадцатилетнюю пигалицу, а потом вскарабкалась на стену и удрала в лес, Ниган опять поймал себя на ощущении сродства.

– Чего молчишь?

– Думаю, что я все-таки хреновый учитель.

– Наверное, – легкомысленно отозвалась девчонка. – Видела, как ты на прошлой неделе обжимался с Эрин у нее на заднем дворе.

– Хм… Видел, как ты стащила пачку «Скиттлс», которую Билли заныкал в дупле дерева у дома Миллеров.

– Неправда!

– Правда.

– Оливия хотела отдать эту пачку Сэму, Билли тоже ее стащил.

– Но ты-то слопала все сама.

– Ты такой вредный! – Энид остановилась, сложила пальцы в кулак и выставила перед собой. Ниган легко стукнул по нему своим.

– Могила.

– Могила.

От ворот донесся шум, и Ниган перевел взгляд на них. Неужели Айден и Николас вернулись? Вроде должны были ближе к вечеру. Энид тут же ломанулась сквозь кусты прочь. Она, как и Ниган, сладкую парочку терпеть не могла.

Да, точно эти двое с дружками. Ниган быстрым шагом направился к заезжавшим в открытые ворота машинам. Не только он, со всех сторон торопились люди: Аарон, Скотт, Абрахам с Розитой на хвосте, Тобин, Франсин… Дианна с Реджем тоже спешили поприветствовать старшенького, а младшенький с кислым видом полз следом.

– Мама! Папа! – Наследник семейства Монро блеснул роскошной, как с рекламы, улыбкой. В самом начале Ниган порой ловил себя на мысли, что пара дырок в этом ровнехоньком зубном заборе пошла бы придурку только на пользу. Сейчас он старался не слишком закатывать глаза, слушая бред, который Айден нес о своих нынешних приключениях, как всегда, невероятно опасных. Язык у наследника Монро был подвешен отлично, а в стратегических местах засранец делал паузы, и тогда до Нигана долетали охи-вздохи Дианны и одобрительное бормотание Реджа.

– Нам повезло! – объявил Айден, широким жестом обводя машины. – Кучу всего привезли.

Николас отошел в сторону и хлопал по плечу успевшего примчаться Мики, остальные мальчишки, в том числе и Рон, крутились неподалеку и тянули шеи, пытаясь разглядеть, что на этот раз притащили взрослые. Забавно: у милых чуваков Дианны и Реджа старший сын получился тем еще фруктом, зато Николас умудрился породить такого славного щеночка, как Мики. А говорят, у господа нет чувства юмора.

– Хороший улов, – присвистнул Тобин, заглянув в кузов пикапа, и рожа Айдена стала совсем невыносимо-самодовольной.

– Говорю же – везение. – Наследничек, узрев Нигана, снова блеснул тридцатью двумя зубами. – И немного смекалки. Но это не всем дано, конечно.

Тобин едва слышно фыркнул, Ниган же оскалился в ответ на этот камень в свой огород. После истории с Питом Андерсоном они с Айденом едва переносили друг друга, и, разумеется, крысеныш не мог не припомнить, как после предыдущего неудачного рейда Ниган посоветовал перестать думать жопой и проявить смекалку. Что не всем дано, чтоб засранца черти взяли! Впрочем, ублюдок имел право на самодовольство, признал Ниган, подойдя к другой тачке и оценив внушительное количество коробок, пакетов и просто наваленных грудой вещей. Для шестерых человек воистину роскошно. Где же они раздобыли такое богатство? Ниган неплохо знал окрестности, и поблизости уже не осталось ничего не обшаренного, разве что Скотт со своей компанией умудрились проглядеть что-то под самым носом. Получается, Айден сотоварищи умотали куда-то далеко. Но их не было всего два дня…

– Будешь стоять статуей или поможешь?

– Тобин, не нуди, сейчас займусь. – Ниган притянул поближе крайнюю коробку, потом наклонился и провел пальцами по стенке. Внизу картон пятнало что-то грязно-бордовое, почти коричневое. Нигана пихнули в плечо, и он вскинул голову.

– Чего… – начал Абрахам, затем тоже уставился на коробку. Рыжая бровь приподнялась, и мужик передернул плечами: – Бывает.

– Бывает, – эхом откликнулся Аарон. Он стоял позади кузова и внимательно его рассматривал. – Поглядите сюда.

Абрахам присел на корточки, ткнул указательным пальцем в дырку на правом борте.

– От пули.

Он, Ниган и Аарон как по команде покосились на Айдена, соловьем развивавшегося перед родителями, а также Николаса, Сайласа, Роба, прочих придурков. Смекалка, ха!

– Эту херь можно объяснить кучей способов, – негромко произнес Абрахам, выпрямляясь.

– Если учесть кровь на коробке, то объяснять станет сложнее, – так же негромко отозвался Ниган.

– Все равно это мало чего доказывает. Айден наплетет что-нибудь, а Дианна развесит уши. Как и всегда. – Рыжий здоровяк мрачно сплюнул, ухватил из кузова какой-то тюк и пошел прочь.

– Ты? – Аарон послал Нигану вопросительный взгляд.

– Давай оглядим тут все аккуратненько, может, еще что приметим.

– Согласен. Если найдешь, загляни ко мне вечером.

Ниган обхватил ту самую чертову коробку и кивнул, не удержался, опять посмотрел на Айдена. Ради всего святого, ублюдок, что бы ты ни натворил, надеюсь, у тебя хватило ума как следует замести следы.

* * *  
Порой Эрик напоминал Нигану одного из бывших коллег – учителя истории Уилла Робинсона. Тот был постарше и раза в полтора толще, но точно так же скрещивал руки на груди и укоризненно пялился, когда считал, что кто-то поблизости страдает херней. Компанию, собравшуюся у Аарона на кухне, Эрик определенно не одобрял: приперлись в неурочный час, о чем-то шепчутся, а дело наверняка не стоит и выеденного яйца.

Ниган думал, что явится один, однако за столом обнаружились Абрахам, хотя ему не мешало бы лечь пораньше, и Франсин. Сам Аарон возился с кофемашиной.

– Окей. – Ниган устроился на свободном стуле. – Херовые новости?

– Вторая пуля застряла внизу кузова джипа Сайласа. – Абрахам шумно отхлебнул кофе, поданный заботливым хозяином. – Случайно ее заметил.

– Несколько пачек с мукой были в крови. – Франсин подвигала туда-сюда челюстью. – Еще я потолковала с Дениз. К ней заглядывал Дуг, очень просил, чтобы она никому не рассказывала: вроде как нечего зря людей волновать, тем более, рана неопасная.

– Огнестрел? – Абрахам для разнообразия приподнял обе брови разом.

– Он самый.

– Жопа. И что сказал Дуг?

– Влетели в парочку совсем озверевших придурков, пришлось защищаться. Придурки мертвы, инцидент исчерпан.

– Это объясняет дыры от пуль, – вздохнул Эрик, указал Аарону на стол и сам встал возле кофемашины. – Вам не приходит в голову, что вы нагородили не пойми что на пустом месте?

– Но еще остается кровь, – заметил Ниган. – Франсин, мука была в той же машине, что и коробка?

Та мотнула головой.

– Ну вот. Что-то мне не верится, что это кровь Дуга из неопасной раны, которую он так тщательно ото всех прячет.

– Так тщательно, что изгваздал ею вещи аж в двух машинах, – добавил Абрахам.

– И если это действительно были двое полусумасшедших незнакомцев, зачем тайны? – Теперь руки на груди скрестила Франсин. – Только не убеждай меня, что исключительно, чтобы не волновать мамочку. Когда Айден нес пургу про стадо, от которого они едва удрали, то о нервах Дианны вряд ли беспокоился.

– Согласен, – поддержал Аарон. – Если в окрестностях объявились незнакомцы, отчего не предупредить? Тем более, Абрахам завтра уезжает.

– Наверняка Айден и компания свято уверены, что разобрались со всеми. – Кофе не хотелось, но Ниган забрал протянутую Эриком чашку. – Скотт, Хит и Энни не сталкивались с другими группами или одиночками уже около полугода. Я и Аарон тоже давненько не напарывались на выживших, впрочем, мы их особо не ищем. А тут такой сюрприз.

– Надо припереть если не Айдена, так Николаса к стенке и хорошенько расспросить. – Абрахам отставил чашку и сжал кулаки. – Черт, если б я утром не сваливал… Эй, Ниган, как смотришь, чтоб, когда я вернусь, потолковать с идиотами по душам?

– Положительно. – Тот отсалютовал здоровяку своей чашкой.

Эрик переводил озабоченный взгляд с одного на другого, Аарон беззвучно барабанил пальцами по столешнице, Франсин хмурилась. Что же, молчание – знак согласия.

– Слушайте, – попытался еще раз Эрик, – Айден, конечно, не самый лучший человек на свете, но он…

– …не убийца? – закончил Ниган, и бойфренд Аарона нахохлился, будто счел слово излишне грубым. Какие в этом доме все деликатные, мать их! – Чувак, мы точно знаем, что стряслось какое-то дерьмо. И оно воняет, как дерьму и полагается. Если с этим не разобраться, козлы выкинут еще что-нибудь. И еще, пока оно не ебнет.

Франсин поморщилась, и Аарон слабо улыбнулся:

– Не совсем согласен с формой выражения мысли, но полностью поддерживаю содержание.

– Тогда решено. – Абрахам хлопнул по столешнице ладонью. – Мы вернемся завтра вечером, на худой конец послезавтра утром.

– А мы сдвинем наш рейд на день, – кивнул Аарон. – И я переговорю со Скоттом, его это тоже касается.

– Дианна? – спросила Франсин.

– Решим по итогам разговора. Если окажется, что дело серьезное, сообщим. Согласны?

Все кивнули, и физиономии у Абрахама и Франсин были хмурыми-хмурыми. Интересно, как выглядела рожа самого Нигана?

…Ебаная полночь. Он стоял у заднего входа в дом Джесси, а проклятые часы, когда Ниган достал фонарик и посветил на циферблат, показывали ровнехонько двенадцать ночи. Ощути себя треклятой Золушкой наоборот! Впрочем, окно кухни не было темным, и Ниган толкнул дверь.

Джесси обнаружилась за столом, дремала, уронив голову на скрещенные руки. Тускло горела единственная лампа над плитой, на которой стояла сковорода, разумеется, давно остывшая.

Скотина. На миг захотелось развернуться и рвануть прочь – куда угодно. Но Ниган сделал шаг, другой, приблизился к женщине и склонился над ней, прижался лбом к затылку, втянул запах волос и табака.

– Ммм… Ты пришел…

– А ты опять курила.

– Не говори Рону. – Джесси пошевелилась, и Ниган обнял ее за плечи.

– Пацаны спят?

– Конечно. Думала, ты уже не появишься.

– Солнышко, я ведь обещал.

Джесси едва слышно рассмеялась, прижала ладонь к его щеке:

– Оливия видела, что ты заходил к Аарону. Скоро снова уедете? Но ведь Айден и его друзья много всего привезли.

– Пока только планируем. Помнишь, утром я говорил тебе про семена? За ними придется выбраться самим.

– Ты ведь предупредишь заранее?

– Клянусь. Лучше расскажи, как поживает новая чупакабра.

– Ты!.. – Джесси проснулась окончательно, начала вставать, и пришлось ее выпустить. – Это будет лисица!

– Лисица, хм… Братец Лис. Придется тебе сделать ему в пару Братца Кролика.

– Прекрати, – деланно-сурово произнесла Джесси и с явным удовольствием потянулась. Тонкая рубашка четко обозначила грудь, и захотелось выбросить из головы все-все-все: засранца Айдена, Аарона, Александрию, проклятый конец света…

– Пойдем в спальню.

– Ужин?

– К черту. Передо мной самая обалденная женщина на свете, и мне нужна только она.

В том рухнувшем мире многие вещи были простыми, в новом, нелепом и перекореженном, они остались прежними. Это просто – сделать так, чтобы женщина улыбнулась. Просто ее осчастливить и заставить забыть о всяком дерьме. С самим собой сложнее. Но когда женщина – та, которую ты желаешь, улыбается, то возможно и это.

– Без тебя я уже давно свихнулся бы.

– Лжец, – мягко возразила Джесси.

Нет. Эти слова были истиной.

* * *  
Сегодня засранцев ждала ненавидимая ими математика, поэтому они сидели с таким похоронным видом, что впору звать священника.

– Окей, чуваки. Если будете вести себя хорошо и дадите мне побыстрее оттарабанить урок, потом поиграем в баскетбол.

Ну вот, немного взбодрились! Ниган ухмыльнулся всем одиннадцати своим, прости господи, ученикам. Кто бы мог подумать, что оно так обернется?

На класс гостиная одного из пустовавших домов не походила совершенно, пусть даже отсюда выволокли всю лишнюю мебель, зато натолкали самых разных столов: прямоугольных, круглых, даже журнальных – для самых мелких. Впрочем, Ниган не возражал, когда кто-то из ребятни завел привычку устраиваться прямо на полу. Пускай, если им удобнее. Все равно это не школа, а полный дурдом: старшему ученику пятнадцать, младшему семь, и все они припираются одновременно. Однако решение нашлось, и теперь те, у кого соображалка работала и кто мог сам прочесть учебник, возились с сопляками, пока Ниган пытался хоть что-то вдолбить в башку прочим оболтусам.

– Ну что, погнали!

Детишки, надо отдать им должное, вели себя как шелковые, это с учителем что-то было не так. Вернее, все было не так. Ниган вспоминал вчерашний разговор на кухне у Аарона, утренний отъезд Абрахама. Все это оставило внутри мутный осадок, который до сих пор не желал развеиваться. Хер ли они решили оттянуть беседу с Айденом? Хотя пара дней ничего не изменят. Или нет?

Когда рыжий здоровяк только тут появился, то выдал:

– Какие-то вы дохрена расслабленные.

А потом привык. Вписался, как сказал Редж. Дерьмо в том, что Абрахам был прав. Аарон, Скотт, еще пара ребят побойчее тоже время от времени принимались ворчать, но дальше трепотни дело никогда не заходило. В Александрии все зашибись, все, мать его, работает, так ради чего булькать? Кому не хватает адреналина, валите в рейды. Дианна умница, потому что умудрилась обустроить гнездышко для толпы разношерстных чуваков и найти им занятие. У нее получилось то, что не удалось тебе самому…

Грохот. Ниган отбросил учебник и кинулся к окну. Башня, стоявшая совсем рядом с воротами, лишилась половины крыши. Что… Выстрелы, мать их!

Ниган обернулся к детям. Пацаны постарше и Энид уже успели вскочить на ноги, перепуганная мелкота готовилась разреветься.

– Так, успокоились. – Вроде пальба притихла, но это нихера не значило.

– Ниган… – начал Рон.

– Возьми брата за руку. Остальные тоже займитесь младшими. – Он снова посмотрел в окно, мимо которого как раз пронеслись Скотт и Дэвид. – Сейчас мы все отсюда выйдем и быстро-быстро направимся к резиденции Монро. Поняли?

Энид и Мики, а за ними Рон и прочие закивали. 

– Это самое крепкое здание в Александрии, в нем безопасно.

– А там? – Рон неловко взмахнул руками, но и так понятно, что он имел в виду улицу.

– А вот там может быть опасно. Поэтому пойдем по газону за кустами. Пригнитесь и не вздумайте поднимать головы. Ясно?

Вроде действительно ясно.

– Мелкоту не отпускать, даже если палить будут над ухом, – приказал Ниган, и за окном раздалась автоматная очередь, потом крики – опять со стороны ворот. И снова тишина. Да что там такое?

– Живо! – Он первым выглянул наружу, одного за другим пропустил ребят, скорчившихся чуть ли не вдвое, и двинулся следом, только когда они гуськом покрались за высокими кустами.

До резиденции Монро тут ярдов сто пятьдесят, и с той стороны по-прежнему все спокойно. И, может, там уже знают, что за херня творится.

– Ниган!

Навстречу, тоже пригнувшись, бежали Эрин и Джесси.

– Мама! – Черт, Сэм!

– Рон, придержи его!

– Слава богу! – Джесси обняла обоих сыновей, а Эрин тут же вцепилась Нигану в локоть.

– Что стряслось? – Он похлопал Эрин по руке. Мало того, что женщина аж посерела с перепугу, так еще и дрожала.

– Не знаю! Там какие-то люди! Вооруженные! Они…

Но внутрь пока никто не ворвался. И, кстати, выстрелов уже не слышно несколько минут.

– Я веду детей к Монро, – прервал Ниган лепет. – Вы со мной.

В самом начале он спорил с Дианной, когда она говорила, что внутри Александрии никто не должен носить оружие, но потом сдался. Зря, дебил!

Они успели к резиденции как раз в тот момент, когда на крыльце показались супруги Монро со Спенсером на буксире. Вокруг стояли Аарон, Тобин, Николас, еще куча парней, уже, слава богу, вооруженных. Чуть поодаль толпились женщины. Стоило детям вывалиться из-за кустов, как мамочки бросились к ним, и поднялся тот еще галдеж. Целы они, целы… Ниган аккуратно высвободился из захвата Эрин и подошел к Аарону.

– На нас напали или не напали?

– Не совсем…

– Тихо, – негромко произнесла Дианна, но каким-то образом ее расслышали. Она обвела собравшихся взглядом и, заметив Нигана, едва заметно кивнула. – Заведите детей внутрь. 

Джесси, Эрин и остальные женщины подчинились.

– Держи. – Тобин сунул Нигану ружье, но и его спросить не вышло, впрочем, Дианна, наконец, взялась объяснить сама.

– За воротами большой отряд вооруженных людей. Они требуют, чтобы их впустили.

– Они обнаг… – Надо же, Айден собственной персоной! А рожа-то серее, чем у Эрин. Любопытно.

– Заткнись, а? – не выдержал Ниган. – Дианна, что им нужно?

– Поговорить. Так они утверждают.

– Они ранили Зака! – выпалил Николас.

Народ заволновался, и Дианна повторила уже громче:

– Тихо! Они выслали парламентера, тот беседовал со Скоттом.

– Скотт? – позвал, кажется, Бобби, и тот вышел вперед. Вид у мужика был дохера неуверенный, честнее сказать, перепуганный.

– Ну да. – Скотт тяжело сглотнул, покосился на людей вокруг, потом перевел взгляд на Дианну. – Чувак сказал, тут есть кое-что, что принадлежит им. Что у них украли. Им нужно это и… – он как споткнулся, – воры.

Дерьмо!..

– …сказал, если не впустите, их главный прикажет разнести тут все к чертям. У них гранатомет и броневик, они действительно это сделают… Черт! Сказал, вы окружены, и если кто попробует выйти через задние ворота, их застрелят.

Нет, не дерьмо, а полнейшая жопа!

– Но они хотят переговоров, – по-прежнему ровно произнесла Дианна.

– А у нас есть выбор? – выкрикнул Джеффри.

– Не особо, – откликнулся Скотт. – Нам дали четверть часа, чтобы открыть ворота. Или они войдут сами.

– Хорошо. – Дианна прикрыла глаза и прижала пальцы к виску.

– Мама… – засранец Айден не мог не понять, по чью душу заявились незваные гости.

– Помолчи.

– Мама, нужно сопротивляться! Мы откроем ворота, и нас просто-напросто убьют…

– Помолчи, я сказала!

Какого хера Абрахам свалил? Он все-таки военный, вдруг придумал бы что-нибудь!

– Если бы они действительно хотели всех убить, – произнес Аарон, – то стреляли сразу по воротам, а не по башне.

– Ты трусли…

Ниган подошел к Айдену сзади, взял за ворот рубахи и как следует тряхнул:

– Мать велела тебе захлопнуть пасть. Скотт, можешь хоть прикинуть, сколько их?

Тот только развел руками. Дерьмо.

– Там не только мужики. Я заметил несколько женщин и даже пацана.

Дианна вскинула голову:

– Женщины и дети? Тогда… – Она вздохнула и продолжила уже увереннее: – Мы поговорим с ними и разрешим все миром.

Ниган поймал взгляд Аарона, скривил лицо, и тот понимающе кивнул. Наличие баб ни хера не означает, что выйдет просто потрепаться. Хотя пацан… Зачем тащить с собой ребенка, если собираешься устроить бойню? Или Ниган чего-то не учитывал.

– Мама…

– Айден, заткнись! – Дианна вскинула подбородок. – Я не буду рисковать своими людьми.

– Папа, хоть ты…

Редж вздохнул, перевел взгляд с жены на старшенького, потом снова посмотрел на Дианну:

– Не спорь с мамой, сынок. Она сумеет договориться.

А если нет? Хотя те чуваки за воротами могли просто напасть. Или они блефуют. Тогда зачем? Дерьмо! Окей, здесь собралась толпа вооруженных мужиков. Если гости вздумают дурить, то хоть нескольких александрийцы отправят на тот свет.

Дианна уже спустилась с крыльца и направилась к воротам. Айден явно с радостью дал бы стрекача, но вместо этого обреченно поперся вслед за матерью.

– Ты куда? – Ниган преградил путь Николасу.

Тот метнул взгляд на резиденцию, нервно провел ладонями по брюкам:

– Мики…

– За парнем присмотрят Джесси и Эрин. Давай, чеши.

Аарон и Тобин притормозили, выжидающе уставились. Николас сглотнул, поозирался, осознал, что никто его не отпустит, и поплелся за семейством Монро.

– Ниган, – негромко позвал Тобин, – это что, из-за вчерашней добычи такое счастье?

– Оно самое.

– Ничего себе.

Гребаная делегация застыла на площадке у главных ворот, Дианна чуть впереди. Ниган встал справа, пытаясь сообразить, сумеет ли прикрыть ее, если перестрелка таки начнется. А вот черт поймешь! Он никогда раньше не оказывался в таких ситуациях.

– Открывайте. – Дианна повела плечами и изобразила фирменный оскал конгрессмена.

Створка со скрипом отъехала в сторону, явив дорогу, перегороженную несколькими некрупными грузовиками и легким броневиком. Впереди всей техники стояли, сжимая оружие, незнакомцы. Целая, мать ее, толпа – откуда только взялась? Когда ворота полностью распахнулись, несколько чуваков неспешно двинулись вперед. Они входили внутрь и замирали у ограды: лысый черный парень, грязный лохматый чувак, злобно зыркавший на александрийцев, темнокожая баба с настоящим мечом, еще какие-то мужики… Спокойные, сосредоточенные, уверенные в себе сукины дети. Ниган бросил взгляд на своих: бледнеющих, нервничающих с каждой секундой все больше и больше. Эти ребята слишком круты. Не выделываются, не воображают из себя не пойми что, а просто-напросто круты. Айден, какое же ты тупое говно!

Ниган, наконец, разглядел пацана, о котором упомянул Скотт. Подросток в низко надвинутой на физиономию шляпе шерифа сидел на капоте броневика и болтал ногами. Сопляк был одного возраста с Роном, но, как и взрослые, держал в руках пистолет.

Самый важный вопрос – кто у этих чуваков главный? Последней ворота миновала троица: посередине бородатый мужик, справа девушка, которую Ниган счел бы прехорошенькой, не будь ее лицо совершенно каменным, слева – слегка прихрамывающий чернокожий парень с перевязанным плечом. Он тяжело дышал, через каждую пару шагов хватался за руку бородатого, однако упрямо полз вперед.

Значит… Уже совсем зеленая рожа Айдена стала умоляющей. Дерьмище!

– Меня зовут Дианна Монро. – Она шагнула вперед, вытянулась, чтобы казаться выше. – Я отвечаю за Александрию.

Бородатый смерил ее взглядом снизу вверх.

– Александрия, – хрипло повторил чувак, и в его голосе отчетливо послышался южный акцент. Одного возраста с Ниганом или чуть младше, пониже ростом, в общем, обычный мужик, на которого в толпе второй раз не посмотришь. Однако… В бородаче что-то ощущалось – нехорошее спокойствие, как и от его подчиненных, только напряженное, что ли? Внутри все как заорало: «Стреляй!», но Ниган только стиснул в руках ружье. Окей, верю, ты не обычный мужик, а мудак.

Бородач тем временем обозрел дома, потом снизошел до застывших вокруг жителей:

– Меня зовут Рик Граймс. Я отвечаю, – он встал чуть боком, ткнул в свою армию, – за этих людей. За Спасителей.

– Спасители, – теперь пришел черед Дианны повторять.

– Да. – Бородач удостоил ее еще одним пристальным взглядом. – Мы спасаем, миссис Монро. От воров, грабителей, убийц.

– Это замечательно, особенно сейчас.

Спутница Рика Граймса смотрела волком, чернокожий пацан пристально изучал собравшийся народ, но пока оба молчали.

– Не могу не согласиться. – Мужик упер руки в бока. На бедрах у него висела кобура, из которой выглядывала рукоять крупного пистолета, рядом болталась рация. – Однако вчера мои люди стали жертвами таких воров, грабителей и убийц.

– Сочувствую, мистер Граймс.

Бородач повел головой, словно у него разболелась шея, прищурился:

– Весьма… дежурное слово, миссис Монро. Хотя с искренностью было сложно всегда: что тогда, что теперь. Но я очень хочу надеться, что вы хоть немного искренни.

– Я искренна, мистер Граймс. Ваш человек сказал, здесь есть что-то, что у вас украли. Уверена, это какое-то недоразумение…

Раненого чернокожего парнишку аж тряхнуло, девица сжала губы так, что они превратились в тонкую белую линию. Дианна, зря… Пальцы сжались на прикладе так, что стало больно.

– Раньше я был помощником шерифа. И часто, когда задерживал преступников, слышал это самое «какое-то недоразумение». Вы нашли у меня краденое? Это не я, это какое-то недоразумение. Меня заметили свидетели? Им показалось, это недоразумение. Кто-то из вас, – левой рукой Граймс обвел александрийцев, а правая по-прежнему лежала на поясе совсем рядом с кобурой, – ограбил моих людей и убил их.

Народ, наконец, вышел из столбняка, протестующе зашумел. Со своего места Ниган увидел, как стоявший неподалеку Аарон ненадолго зажмурился. Да, приятель, мы в полном говне, гораздо худшем, чем предполагали.

– Это очень серьезное обвинение, мистер Граймс. Мне сложно…

– Нет, все просто, миссис Монро. Ной? – Мудак качнул головой в сторону раненого парня. – Узнаешь? 

Даматьвашупошловсена… Это случилось почти одновременно, никто не успел ни вздохнуть, ни пошевелиться: парень ткнул указательным пальцем и Граймс выхватил пистолет. Грохнул выстрел. Айден Монро с дыркой от пули во лбу упал на асфальт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 1:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxX18WZ6Glw


	2. Knives Out

На миг Ниган будто оглох. Потом звенящая тишина сменилась воплями, тоже недолгими.

– Всем опустить оружие! – Пистолет Граймса застыл у самого лба побелевшей Дианны. Та не шевелилась, лишь взгляд метался между мудаком напротив и телом сына. – Я сказал – опустить! Нам нужны только воры. Если остальные не будут сопротивляться, никто не пострадает.

Люди Граймса целились в александрийцев, и Ниган осознал, что прикажи тот, отсюда никто не уйдет живым. Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо… Сзади донесся одинокий выстрел, напомнив о группе у вторых ворот, и головы, как по команде, развернулись в их сторону. Мы в ловушке, окружены, ублюдки врут… Руки Тобина задрожали так, что ружье заходило туда-сюда. Эти психи сейчас решат, что он готов выстрелить!

– Опусти ствол, – едва слышно процедил Ниган.

Мы проебались… нет, это ты проебался!.. Хочется, как же хочется всадить пулю в урода! И плевать на все! Но если остальные не будут сопротивляться, никто не пострадает. Окей, пятьдесят на пятьдесят, что мудак говорит правду. Ниган заставил себя опустить ружье, спиной ощущая, как по толпе прокатилась волна шепота, как люди повторили его жест. Что они могли поделать? Что?!

Рация на поясе Граймса ожила, и тот взял ее, поднес ко рту:

– Саша, что у вас?

Сквозь треск раздался приглушенный неразборчивый женский голос, и Граймс ответил:

– Продолжайте. – Он опять окину взглядом александрийцев. – Второй отряд моих людей тоже внутри. Как я обещал, они никого не тронут…

– Выстрел, – не выдержал Ниган.

Ему послали пристальный взгляд, но снизошли до ответа:

– Предупредительный.

Какого хера я должен тебе верить?

Ублюдок прищурился, как прочел мысли:

– Среди вас по-прежнему пятеро грабителей и убийц. Ваши жизни зависят от того, найдем мы их или нет. Если найдем, они умрут. Если нет, то умрут любые другие пять человек. Выбирайте.

Ебаный псих! Самый настоящий. И, сука, играющий краплеными.

– Вы не имеете права… – Редж! Тот вышел из столбняка, вскинулся. Девица рядом с Граймсом в два шага оказалась возле и врезала. Очки полетели на землю, старик пошатнулся, грохнулся на колени, а мерзавка выхватила ствол и направила на Реджа.

– Мэгги, – ровно позвал Граймс, – спокойнее.

Та повела челюстью, но все-таки отступила, хотя целиться не перестала. Редж слепо зашарил вокруг, пытаясь найти разбитые очки, но стоило Нигану пошевелиться, ствол уставился на него.

– Вчера вы, – Граймс почти выплюнул это слово, – убили ее мужа. Убили моего друга. Так что мы имеем право. На колени! Оружие на землю!

Ниган бросил взгляд на остальных: Дианна застыла в прострации, Аарон сосредоточенно смотрел перед собой и кусал губы, на физиономиях остальных был чистый ужас. Если все продолжат стоять столбами, с чертового психа станется приказать стрелять. Или девка не выдержит. Главное, чтобы уроды унялись, главное, чтобы люди уцелели. Остальное потом!

Ниган медленно нагнулся, положил ружье на асфальт. Потом так же медленно выпрямился и отступил к Дианне, мягко взял ее за локоть.

– Мы подчиняемся. – Она дернулась, вроде услышала. – Давай, Дианна, мы подчиняемся.

Вот так, осторожно. Они вместе стали опускаться на колени, и Дианна судорожно вцепилась в его запястье. Как инструктировали в не таком далеком прошлом? Если в класс ворвались вооруженные люди, не сопротивляйтесь, не провоцируйте, выполняйте все их приказы и ждите прибытия полиции. Только полиция теперь не явится.

Колени Дианны коснулись асфальта рядом с телом Айдена. Мертвый придурок пялился выпученными глазами, под головой успела натечь лужа крови. Плечи Дианны сгорбились, задрожали. Черт, женщина, держись! Не реви перед этими ублюдками. Прошу тебя, потерпи немного! А потом… потом мы их достанем. Клянусь!

– Заберите у них ружья.

Несколько человек – Спасителей, мать их! – вышли вперед. Просто бродили, сволочи, между коленопреклоненными людьми, и Ниган молился, чтобы никто из своих не ударился в истерику. Терпите, чтоб вас. Это еще не конец.

– Ты! – Ниган поднял голову и встретился взглядом с глазами Граймса, бледно-голубыми – отчего-то это показалось дохуя важным. Чтобы помнить до тех пор, пока не придет время поквитаться. – Нам нужны те пятеро.

Ниган ненадолго прикусил щеку изнутри. Соберись с мыслями, сейчас же!

– Твой парень сам может их узнать.

За такое могло и прилететь, и Ниган внутренне приготовился к удару, однако Граймс с силой сжал левую руку в кулак, а затем сухо усмехнулся, мотнул головой.

– Мэгги? – Сучка снова принялась целиться в Реджа. – Я считаю до трех. Раз…

Янамотаютвоикишкинадерево… Ниган выпрямил спину, обернулся. Николас! Он был где-то тут!

– Два…

Вот! Перекошенная от ужаса рожа, пот на лбу, умоляющие глаза. Прости, чувак, но…

– Три…

– Этот.

– Не!.. – взвыл несчастный ублюдок, вскинулся, сразу же грохнулся на задницу, пытаясь отползти.

Девка вскинула пистолет, выстрелила. Кто-то взвизгнул, еще кто-то отшатнулся, и на бестолково шевелящихся людей тут же уставились дула.

– Замерли! – рявкнул Граймс и добавил уже тише, чуть ли не доверительно: – Видишь? Не так уж и сложно. Остались четверо.

Ты вообще представляешь, что творишь, уебок?! Но Граймс представлял. Он дохера наслаждался гребаным цирком!

Граймс опустился на корточки, так что их лица оказались на одном уровне. Чокнутые голубые глаза казались каким-то магнитом. Значит, мудак, тебе нравится, когда тебя ненавидят?

– Говорят, – его голос упал до шепота, – иногда у людей, близких тебе людей, появляется особый взгляд. Такой отсутствующий, словно они за тысячу миль от тебя. Как тень, которая внезапно их накрывает и высасывает жизнь. – Рожа ублюдка стала почти мечтательной. – И ты понимаешь, что этот человек – твой друг, твой родич, скоро умрет. И ты ничего не можешь поделать. Никогда ничего не можешь.

Дьявол его забери, Ниган понимал, что нес ублюдок. Не признался бы, даже если с него живьем сдирали шкуру, но понимал! И не хотел понимать! Белая женщина на больничной койке, уродливая лысая белая голова на белой подушке… Дорогой, ты… В горле встал плотный ком, перекрывая воздух. Граймс медленно кивнул, и на его губах проступила слабая улыбка. Черт! Нетнетнет! Ты не доберешься до меня так быстро! Ты…

– До трех! – Граймс резко выпрямился. – Мэгги! Раз…

Сука, не тронь Аарона!

– Сайлас!

Снова удалось не зажмуриться, когда человек, которого ты назвал, упал с простреленной головой. Еще трое. Господи, еще трое! Вокруг плакали, дрожали, молились, пялились в асфальт… Какие ж вы жалкие! И ты сам не лучше. Можешь обещать, что за каждого убитого заберешь двоих, но это лишь тупые слова. Наитупейшие!

– Дирк.

– Дуг.

Ниган всех их знал, всех их считал козлами, от которых только дохера проблем. Если завтра Сайлас подавится чипсами, средний айкью остальных людей резко подскочит – это Ниган выдал лишь пару дней назад. 

– Остался еще один.

Нэд. Самый нормальный среди приятелей Айдена. Настолько, что порой притормаживал этих идиотов. Может, и в этот раз пытался. Ниган обвел взглядом александрийцев.

– Раз… Два… Т…

– Подожди! Его здесь нет!

– ри…

– Клянусь, нет!

– Мэгги, стой.

Та замерла, и зажмурившийся Тобин громко шмыгнул носом.

– Рик, он…

– Он не врет. – Граймс ненадолго задумался, затем ствол пистолета указал на Нигана и слегка качнулся: – Подымайся.

Ниган огляделся, передал Дианну Аарону, обхватившему ее за плечи. Та, кажется, даже не заметила, по-прежнему смотрела на Айдена.

– Разворачивайся. – Теперь ствол уткнулся ему в спину. – Вперед. Мэгги, Мишонн, со мной, Дэрил, ты за главного. А ты, – чужое дыхание обожгло затылок, – шевелись. И лучше отыщи последнего убийцу побыстрее.

Отыщи, твою мать! Где? Нэд был с остальными перед резиденцией Монро или нет? Ведь не вспомнишь. Он сообразительный малый, как осознал, что запахло жареным, мог спрятаться где угодно. А Граймс не придет в восторг от идеи обшарить каждое здание. Но надо откуда-то начать. С дома самого Нэда? Ниган так не поступил бы, но со страху люди вытворяют идиотские вещи.

– Окей. Направо.

Девка – Мэгги – презрительно хмыкнула. Ну пристрели меня, если так хочется! И уймись, наконец. Вторая девица, негритянка с катаной, молчала, зато от ее взгляда в башке сверлило сильнее, чем от пистолета, которым Граймс продолжал тыкать в спину. Они остановились перед крыльцом, и Ниган уставился в распахнутый дверной проем. Нэд тут? Удрал? Или…

Внутри дома что-то зазвенело, грохнуло, потом закричали. Нэд вывалился наружу, прикрываясь, как щитом, отчаянно сопротивлявшейся и визжащей Энид. Ублюдок прижимал к голове девчонки пистолет, а та то царапала руку, держащую ее за горло, то пыталась ударить по колену.

– Дайте мне уйти, слышите?! Я ее пристрелю! Я…

– Ниган!

Троим ублюдкам похер! Нэд убьет девчонку, а потом они прикончат его – и все!

– Отпусти ее!

– Ниган! – Энид уже хрипела. Черт, девчонка никогда не ревела! Никогда…

– Нэд, не будь козлом!

– Заткнись!

Уроды пялились, как на шоу, но никто из них и не думал опускать оружие.

– Нэд, я сказал…

Энид заорала, когда он едва не вбил ствол ей в висок.

– Это из-за тебя, урод! Из-за тебя! Предатель…

Выстрел прошил Нэду башку, его рука дернулась и… Энид отпихнула его, рванулась и полетела со ступенек… Ниган бросился к ней, упал на колени и прижал к груди. Девчонка вовсю рыдала, кровь из ссадины на виске пятнала Нигану рубашку, но вроде Энид была цела. Жива. Он обхватил ее голову, отстранил, разглядывая покрасневшее лицо, и встретился с перепуганным взглядом. Не устремленным куда-то сквозь, за тысячи миль. Обычным. Нормальным. Боже…

– Ниган…

– Все хорошо, детка, все хорошо. Ну, давай, успокойся.

Надо отвести ее к Дениз. Только кто их отпустит?

– Саша, отличная работа.

Ниган заставил себя оторваться от Энид, посмотрел на неспешно приближавшуюся к Граймсу темнокожую женщину со снайперской винтовкой в руках.

– Этот? – Женщина поднялась на крыльцо, пнула труп ботинком.

– Последний, – отозвался Граймс.

– Ублюдок. – Саша плюнула на тело, затем развернулась к своим. – Мэгги, прости.

Та резко выдохнула, кивнула:

– Он мертв. Это главное.

Энид все еще всхлипывала в руках Нигана, пусть и потише, и он погладил ее по волосам. Граймс покосился на них, и снова нестерпимо захотелось убить ублюдка. Охуенное зрелище, да, мудак? Тот приподнял подбородок, и в глазах что-то мелькнуло – хер его поймешь. Наконец, Граймс отвел взгляд и принялся тереть переносицу:

– Саша, что с остальными?

– Поселение под нашим контролем, Рик. Тех, кто был у других ворот, мы разоружили. В том доме, – она указала винтовкой на резиденцию Монро, – их женщины и дети. Я выставила вокруг охрану, но там вряд ли кто-то будет сопротивляться.

– Отлично. Тогда возвращаемся к воротам. Ты, – это относилось к Нигану, – с нами.

Да чтоб тебя!

– Ей нужен врач! – Может, правильнее было говорить спокойно, но голос сам взвился. – Энид ранена. Я должен…

– Ты должен делать что приказано.

Девчонка громко всхлипнула и вцепилась в Нигана еще сильнее. Граймс приблизился, уставился на них обоих сверху вниз. Девчонка не подняла головы, съежилась еще сильнее, и в глазах ублюдка опять что-то мелькнуло, такое, что на миг показалось, он сейчас прострелит то ли Нигану, то ли Энид голову.

– Саша, отведи ее к остальным.

– Я никуда не…

– Тсс. – Ниган как мог помягче оторвал от себя Энид, поднялся, поставил на ноги ее. Слава богу, не упала, хотя пониже коленки наливался внушительный синяк. – Иди. Дениз наверняка в резиденции, осмотрит тебя. Ну, давай.

– Ты? – Девчонка метнула на Граймса ненавидящий взгляд.

– Со мной все зашибись. Как обычно. – Ниган развернул ее на сто восемьдесят и легонько подтолкнул в спину.

Энид двинулась прочь, припадая на раненую ногу, обернулась несколько раз, резко мотнула головой, когда Саша что-то сказала и протянула руку. Молодец… Эта сопливка уцелеет и еще всех переживет. Должна.

– Шевелись, – бросил Граймс, когда Энид и Саша отошли подальше.

Значит, назад к воротам. И что еще этим ублюдкам надо? Ниган ощущал себя так, будто его выжали как ветхую тряпку. Но надо продержаться. Мать его, надо!

* * *  
Поганые слова Граймса об особом взгляде бормотали и бормотали в голове, не желали затыкаться. Ты понимаешь, что человек умрет, и ничего не можешь поделать. Никогда. Аарон? Нет, этот упрямец станет бороться. Франсин? Да от нее черти в аду разбегутся. Тобин? Чувак, конечно, порой та еще размазня, но в нем есть стержень. Скотт? Нет, только не он! Все хотят жить и цепляются до последнего. Левое запястье заныло, напоминая… Нахер!

А Дианна? Люди у ворот по-прежнему стояли на коленях, Спасители прохаживались рядом, изредка поглядывая на пленников. Уверенные, что никто не вздумает бунтовать. Ниган опустился на асфальт возле Дианны, покосился на нее. Та подняла взгляд, слегка затуманенный, и сердце екнуло. Нет, чушь – в ее глазах было дохрена растерянности и ужаса, но это ведь временно. Конечно, временно, иначе… А об этом лучше сейчас не думать!

Пусть Граймс и не планировал, однако невольно дал передышку, шанс собраться с мыслями. Вот так, по чуть-чуть, и Дианна, и остальные прочухаются. А тот подошел к немытому чуваку, которого оставил за главного, хлопнул его по плечу и развернулся в александрийцам.

– Мы наказали преступников. И мы забираем то, что принадлежит нам.

Господи, Ниган уже был готов хоть в зубах приволочь ублюдкам то, что сперли Айден и его идиоты!

Граймс как услышал и коротко кивнул:

– Мы забираем половину здешних припасов как плату за смерть наших людей.

Народ, уже наученный, угрюмо промолчал.

– Это первое. Второе – вы покрывали этих преступников. Позволяли им грабить и убивать. Вы сами преступники.

Кажется, кто-то застонал, а Граймс продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:

– Раньше вас посадили бы за соучастие. Теперь тюрем нет, но закон по-прежнему существует. Закон – это основа. Это цивилизация. И Спасители – это тоже цивилизация.

Дико захотелось зажмуриться и заткнуть уши. Мудаку так нравился звук собственного голоса? Нет, ублюдок, похоже, верил в то, что нес: тон изменился, аж зазвенел.

– Мы возвращаем мир, каким он был. А такие, как вы, мешаете. – Граймс ненадолго заткнулся, перевел дыхание. – Но мы даем шансы. И мы принесли сюда закон. – Он сжал правую руку в кулак. – Теперь Александрия принадлежит нам.

Аарон, еще пара человек вскинулись, прочие даже не шелохнулись. Ниган тоже не дернулся, не сейчас. Он как держал самого себя за шиворот, уговаривал: хватит шести трупов, пусть ублюдок договорит и уберется вместе со своими людьми. Ну же, заканчивай!

– Половина вашего оружия принадлежит нам. Половина того, что вы добудете, принадлежит нам. Мы забираем свое. Через неделю вернемся и заберем нашу часть. И снова. Будем следить, чтобы вы никогда больше никого не убили.

Теперь Ниган зажмурился. Жопа. Блядская глубокая жопа. Дерьмо. А ты способен только на брань. Но это ведь пока! Вот и утешай себя этим. И тем, что ублюдки довольствовались лишь шестью трупами. Урок усвоен, больше сопротивляться тут некому.

* * *  
Чего больше всего хочет настоящий мужик, когда вокруг царит ад, а мир будто решил навернуться во второй раз? Правильно! Настоящий мужик хочет нажраться. Ниган уж точно не отказался бы после двух гребаных часов, пока Спасители потрошили оружейную и склад с едой, а потом грузили добро в машины. Впрочем, понятие «половина» чуваки трактовали весьма широко, все равно возразить было некому. Когда ублюдки свалили, легче не стало. Оливия рыдала над опустевшими полками так, будто забрали не стволы, а ее родных детей. Женщины, которых, наконец, выпустили из резиденции Монро, выли и тряслись, половина мужиков тоже, словно Александрия превратилась в одну большую дурку. Идиоты, вы живы! Радуйтесь. Но что-то желающих радоваться не находилось, равно как и желающих включить мозги.

Аарон и Спенсер отволокли Дианну и Реджа в резиденцию и, вероятно, отпаивали чем-то успокоительным. Прочие расползались по домам или, наоборот, бестолково шатались по улице. Да, никакого толку, как, впрочем, и от самого Нигана. Что, приятель, доконали тебя Спасители? Он кивнул самому себе и поморщился, поймав парочку злобных взглядов. Нахер. Начнем с Дениз. Колени время от времени принимались мерзко дрожать, но удалось заставить себя пойти прямо. Руки в карманы куртки и вперед – будто ничего, сука, не случилось.

– Паршиво выглядишь, – объявила вместо приветствия Дениз.

– А ты все хорошеешь.

Девчонка привычно покраснела, и в любой другой день Ниган добавил бы что-нибудь про аппетитные щечки. Правда, в любой другой день Дениз не выглядела бы настолько измотанной.

– Как Энид?

– Уже удрала. – Дениз попыталась улыбнуться. – С ней все хорошо, только пара ссадин и синяков.

– Остальные?

– Зак так себе, но выкарабкается, рана Джонни неопасная.

– Ну, значит, все зашибись.

Ниган ухмыльнулся, проигнорировав засверлившую в виске боль, и побрел к двери.

– Подожди. – Дениз обогнула его и преградила путь. На круглом личике проступило беспокойство. – Тебе самому ничего не надо? Успокоительного?

– Пышечка, таблетки мне сейчас нужны в последнюю очередь. Но все равно спасибо.

– Ниган. – Она нахмурилась, дернула головой так, что очки съехали на самый кончик носа. – Я слышала… Ну… В общем, Фред и Алекс говорили, что все из-за тебя…

– О!..

– …ты сдал парней… – Дениз судорожно схватилась за дужки и впечатала себе очки в переносицу так, что Ниган не удивился, если б они треснули. – Не слушай их, ладно? Скотт сказал им заткнуться и правильно сделал.

– Черт, старина Скотт заставляет чувствовать себя обязанным. Не беспокойся, я правда в норме.

– Честно?

– Да ты стала настоящим врачом, пышечка! Ладно тебе, поверь на слово. И займись Заком и Джонни, им это точно нужно.

Дениз тяжело вздохнула и отошла. Даже когда Ниган захлопнул дверь, между лопатками чесалось от чужого взгляда.

Джесси.

– Я так и знала, что если ты заглянешь, то через черный вход. – Она возилась на кухне, точнее, переставляла вещи с места на место, будто в этом был дохера важный смысл. – Откуда у тебя такая страсть к задним дверям?

– Как пацаны?

Джесси вынула из шкафчика блюдо с крупными вишневыми цветами по ободу, повертела в руках, затем приблизилась к столу и водрузила ровно по центру.

– Рон у Мики, Сэм у себя. Черт… – Джесси хмуро уставилась на блюдо, подошла к другому шкафчику и принялась рыться на полках.

– Ты? – Да, более идиотского вопроса не придумаешь.

– Сносно.

Ниган вздохнул, выдвинул ящик у плиты, отыскал запрятанные под рулонами фольги и пекарской бумаги пачку и зажигалку.

– Лови.

Джесси сжала сигареты в руках:

– На кухне нельзя курить.

– Тогда пошли в гараж.

Сейчас тут был полумрак – свет проникал только в узкое окошко под крышей. Притаившиеся по углам скульптуры, готовые и сделанные наполовину, казались чудищами, собравшимися наброситься на неосторожного визитера. Джесси прислонилась к верстаку, взяла в рот сигарету. Вспыхнувший огонек на миг превратил лицо в черно-желтую маску.

– Будешь?

– А пожалуй.

Сколько Ниган уже не курил? Лет двадцать? Дым лез в легкие, щипал глотку, но Ниган упрямо затягивался, разглядывал стоявшую на соседнем верстаке почти собранную башку очередного монстра. Прямо жертва декапитации.

– Братец Лис?

– Он самый.

Ну, привет, Братец Лис. Твой родич из людей сегодня наведался в здешний курятник, навел изрядного шороха.

– Что теперь с нами будет?

Просто-таки день охуенных вопросов. И ни на один нет ответа.

– Сложно сказать, солнышко. Надеюсь, ублюдки уже убили всех, кого хотели, и теперь им нужны только наши припасы.

– Та женщина, Саша, командовавшая отрядом, который окружил резиденцию. – Джесси глубоко затянулась. – Она сказала, никого не тронут, если мы будем вести себя смирно. Знаешь, это как… вы сами виноваты, если спровоцируете нас. Вынудите нас убить. – Она затушила сигарету прямо о верстак и обхватила себя руками. – И я сразу вспомнила Пита. Как он…

– Солнышко, не надо.

– Он всегда твердил…

– Не надо, прошу тебя. – Ниган отбросил окурок и сгреб Джесси в объятия. – Не думай об этой херне. Все образуется. Не прямо сейчас, конечно, но образуется.

В доме хлопнула дверь, донеслось приглушенное:

– Мама! Я вернулся!

Вот принесла нелегкая пацана!

Джесси отстранилась, зябко повела плечами:

– Тобин заглядывал незадолго до того, как зашел ты. Рассказал, что произошло у ворот.

И какую версию, интересно?

– У тебя не было выбора. – Джесси положила руку ему на предплечье, слегка сжала, и Ниган заставил себя посмотреть на обращенное к нему лицо. Глаза… живые, горящие упрямством. Прекрасные. – Они все равно убили бы, не только Николаса и остальных, но и невиновных.

– Солнышко…

– Я помню, как ты защищал меня, когда прочие лишь отмахивались.

– Я офигенно тронут, правда. Но я все-таки мужик.

– Ты все-таки шовинист. – Джесси легонько стукнула его в плечо.

– Есть немного. А если серьезно, пусть проорутся. Плевать.

– Останешься?

Ниган засунул руки в карманы куртки, мотнул головой:

– Сегодня я слишком устал, чтобы быть джентльменом. И не хочу действовать на нервы Рону. Прости.

Джесси кивнула, позволила сбежать. Черта с два от этого стало легче.

* * *  
Время расслабиться. Или хотя бы попробовать. Ниган стянул куртку, бросил ее на кресло и потянулся. Дом, которым его когда-то облагодетельствовали, так и не стал родным. Не просто местом, где Ниган порой ночевал и держал свой нехитрый скарб, а жилищем, где царит уют, а на пороге обязательно лежит яркий коврик с вытканными приторными словами. И есть что-то неправильное в том, что об него вытирают ноги. Она… Она любила такую сентиментальную чушь. Порой это умиляло, но чаще бесило, с годами все больше и больше. Ты всегда был скотиной, приятель.

Ниган хмыкнул. В полной тишине, повисшей в комнате, звук получился резким и на редкость мерзким. Гостиная будто следила: окнами, наполовину пустыми полками, диванными подушками, телевизором, который Ниган никогда не включал, хотя рядом стоял ДВД-проигрыватель, а в резиденции Монро было полно дисков. Приятель, да у тебя паранойя!

Он дотопал до кухни, отыскал последний чистый бокал и выдул из него пыль. Не мешало бы сполоснуть, но как же лень! Бухло еще оставалось, Ниган это помнил точно. Одну бутылку, уже наполовину пустую, они не так давно уговорили с Реджем, но ее сестра, целехонькая, стояла в дальнем углу под мойкой. Ниган достал бутыль, провел пальцами по этикетке с белой буквой «Б» на красной сургучной печати. Старый добрый «Джим Бим». Что еще нужно для счастья?

Откуда-то сзади донесся шорох, и Ниган резко выпрямился. Какого хрена?

– Кто здесь?

Тишина.

– А ну выходи, твою мать!

Снова зашуршало, потом в дверном проеме, ведущем в гостиную, показалась голова Энид.

– Ты чего орешь?

Ниган выматерился про себя и принялся открывать бутылку.

– Приличные люди стучат.

Девчонка вошла на кухню: куртка, бриджи, повязка на ноге. За плечами рюкзак, не тощий, как обычно, а чем-то набитый.

– Куда собралась на ночь глядя? – Ниган плеснул виски в стакан, потом мысленно махнул рукой и налил до краев.

Энид проигнорировала вопрос и принялась озираться.

– Как у тебя пыльно. И грязно. – Она удостоила взглядом раковину, в которой скопилась изрядная гора посуды. – Ты вообще ее моешь?

– Конечно. – Ниган аккуратно поднял бокал и отпил. – Когда чистая закончится.

– Фу. – Девчонка продолжила осмотр, заглянув для начала в отключенный холодильник, затем принялась за полки. – У тебя ничего нет.

– Где-то заблудилась пачка чипсов. По крайней мере, на прошлой неделе я ее видел. А теперь отвечай уже на вопрос.

Энид развернулась к нему. Физиономия у девчонки была несчастной и надутой одновременно.

– Черт… Ты что, слинять надумала?

Она кивнула:

– На складе сейчас Оливия с Барбарой и Анной проверяют, что осталось после Спасителей, так что там ничего не стащишь.

– А у меня, значит, можно поживиться. – Ниган сделал еще глоток.

– Я думала, ты останешься у Джесси. Или у Холли. Или у Эрин.

– Еще мелкая, а уже такая язва.

Энид надулась еще больше, сняла рюкзак и устроила его на ближайшем стуле.

– Ты не будешь меня отговаривать?

– Зачем? – Третий глоток, и Ниган поставил бокал на столешницу возле раковины. – Пигалица, если ты решилась, чеши, а если не определилась и хочешь, чтобы тебя поуламывали, так это не ко мне.

– Ты отвратительный учитель.

– Аминь. Ладно, нахрена ты намылилась вечером? Свали хотя бы утром.

– Просто сейчас всем вообще не до чего. Я исчезну, и никто не заметит до того самого рассвета.

– Окей, довод принимается, хотя свернуть в темноте шею – не самая умная мысль. А зачем удирать-то? Не спорю, тут сегодня было нервно, но в остальном-то все путем.

– И поэтому ты сейчас пьешь? Потому что все путем?

– Подловила, чертовка.

Энид приблизилась и, прежде чем Ниган успел ее остановить, сцапала бокал и глотнула.

– Гадость!

– Кто так делает, дуреха? – Девчонка едва не грохнула бокал, Ниган чудом его подхватил.

– Брр! Как ты можешь это пить? – На ее физиономии проступило самое настоящее возмущение. – Оно же горькое и жжет!

– Вот и мучайся теперь. Лимонада для сопляков не держу. – Ниган быстро прикончил бокал и наполнил вновь. – Серьезно, пигалица, кончай валять дурака.

Энид вздохнула, подошла к свободному стулу и забралась на него с ногами – точь-в-точь воробей-переросток на жердочке.

– Мама и папа всегда говорили, самое главное – выжить. Неважно как, но нужно выжить. Они умерли, совсем по-идиотски. А я выжила. – Девчонка опять вздохнула и без перехода выдала: – Мне тут не нравится. В Александрии, я имею в виду.

– И почему же?

– Ты знаешь. Это фальшивка, тут все искусственное. Они как играют в прошлую жизнь, но она закончилась.

– А за воротами по-настоящему.

Энид кивнула:

– Здесь одни слабаки. Я помню, как ты, а потом Абрахам ругались с Реджем.

– Ругались – сильно сказано. – Второй бокал кончился быстрее первого, однако надираться при девчонке не хотелось.

– Плевать. Вы говорили одно и то же: нужно больше постов, про охрану периметра, разведку, все такое. А теперь явились Спасители, стрельнули пару раз, и готово. – Энид поморщилась. – Здесь станет плохо. Совсем.

– Очень может быть. – Он все-таки налил себе третий бокал, но пока не притронулся.

– Ниган, пойдем со мной.

– Серьезно, пигалица?

– Угу. Ты тоже умеешь выживать. – Энид обхватила руками коленки. – Зачем тебе они?

– Ну… начнем с Аарона. Я ему дохрена обязан. Потом вся здешняя мелкота. Как-никак я вызвался за них отвечать. Джесси. И не делай такую рожу.

– Аарон нормальный, но на него куча народу косо смотрит. Рон тебя не любит, Мики повторяет, как заведенный, что папу убили из-за тебя. Джесси… Ты правда ее любишь? 

– А вот это не твое дело. Я буду последним говнюком, если их сейчас брошу. Так что нет, Энид, никуда я не пойду, хотя предложение оценил всей душой.

– Взрослые идиоты.

– Они самые. – Ниган все-таки не сдержался и отпил виски. – Мы проиграли битву, но не войну. И еще разберемся со Спасителями и этим говнюком Граймсом.

– Ты уже напился, – осудила девчонка, поднимаясь со стула.

– Еще нет, все впереди.

– Я ухожу. – Она принялась вдевать руки в лямки рюкзака.

– Как пожелаешь. Но имей в виду, всегда удирать – отстой. Если ты, конечно, не какой-нибудь олень, хотя и они порой поднимают хищников на рога. Ты удираешь, и удираешь, и удираешь… И знаешь, что потом?

Энид притормозила у черного входа, качнула головой.

– Потом ни-хе-ра. Пока бегал, ты все проеб… черт… профукал. Поэтому нужно остановиться и развернуться. Выживать и жить, детка, две большие разницы.

Девчонка слабо, зато по-настоящему улыбнулась:

– Ты придурок.

Ниган отсалютовал ей бокалом и как следует приложился. Когда очередная порция виски закончилась, девчонки на кухне словно никогда и не было. Именно так оно все, Энид, именно так. Это дерьмо – только начало. Но мы еще посмотрим, кто кого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 2:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Lpw3yMCWro


	3. Let It Bleed

Возле уха что-то грохнуло, и Нигана выкинуло из сна. Он приподнялся на локте, пытаясь сообразить, где находится и что вообще происходит, и в башку тут же ввернулся здоровенный острый шуруп.

– Блядь!

– И тебе доброго утра.

Аарон, сукин он сын! Ниган застонал, попробовал встать, но плед обмотал ноги не хуже кокона. Да! Твою! Мать! Комната мерзко колыхалась перед глазами, солнечные лучи, прошивавшие воздух, двоились, и все провоняло виски.

– Ща!

Ноги удалось-таки выпутать, теперь нужно усесться.

– Аспирину?

– Я тебя ненавижу. Неси. Он на кухне в шкафчике…

– Я помню.

– Поэтому я ненавижу тебя еще больше.

Утопал. Ниган яростно потер физиономию и осторожно спустил ноги с дивана. Уже лучше – комната перестала раскачиваться. Теперь нужно оторвать от подушек жопу. Когда Аарон вернулся, сжимая в одной руке стакан, а в другой таблетки, Ниган даже сподобился выжать из себя улыбку.

– Чувак, теперь я тебя почти люблю. – Господи, вода! Прохладная, сладкая…

– Это пугает, знаешь ли.

– Не бойся, не буду отбивать тебя у Эрика. – Ниган в два глотка допил воду. – Так, я в душ, а потом волочи меня, куда тебе там приспичило.

Взгляд Аарона стал пристальным:

– Значит ли это…

– Приступ жалости к себе окончен, повторения на бис не предвидится. Я готов к новым свершениям.

Наконец-то чувак тоже улыбнулся.

Душ вернул миру реальность, а заодно и взбодрил, а спустя еще минут десять подействовал аспирин. Когда таблетки закончатся, выжившим станет гораздо хреновее, чем сейчас. Ниган натянул свежие футболку и джинсы, снова пошел в гостиную за курткой, которая с вечера висела на спинке кресла.

– Абрахам вернулся около часа назад, – объявил Аарон.

– И, давай угадаю, изрядно офигел.

– Он не видел, как это было, – чувак нахмурился, – а потому рвется в бой.

– Дианна?

– Не сказал бы, что она полностью пришла в себя, но лучше, чем вчера.

– Уже хлеб. Мы к ней?

– Сначала на кладбище. Потом будет совет.

– Так. – Ниган упер руки в бока. – Дианна уверена, что я там нужен?

– Более чем. И это она отправила меня к тебе, чтобы ты не дал стрекача. Ниган, ты обязательно должен присутствовать. Дианна хочет всем показать, что ты по-прежнему один из ее доверенных людей. И прекратить чертовы разговоры.

Будто людей, желающих найти виновного, так просто заткнешь!

– Окей, приятель, я готов.

На улице было ясно и ветрено. Холодные злые порывы трепали кроны деревьев, свистели на разные лады в ушах и норовили забраться за шиворот, но стоило завернуть за какой-нибудь угол, чтобы от них спрятаться, как тут же принималось жарить солнце. Оказывается, можно замерзнуть и вспотеть одновременно. Или это от похмелья так ощущается? В любом случае, отличный денечек!

Маленькое кладбище у самой ограды не было рассчитано на добавочные шесть могил, так что пришлось выкорчевать кусты. Они валялись немного поодаль и до безобразия походили на поминальный курган. Несколько мужиков еще суетливо возились, стоя по пояс в свежевырытых ямах, хотя куда спешить? Уложенным рядком покойникам, замотанным в белые полотнища, было уже все равно.

Нигана приветствовали гробовым молчанием. Часть народа мялась, не зная, куда девать глаза, кто-то держал скорбную физиономию, кто-то смотрел волком. Мики, стоявший между Дениз и Барбарой, резко отвернулся. Пацан-пацан, ну извини, что твой папаша оказался ублюдком. Впрочем, Абрахам, тоже обнаружившийся среди скорбящих, приветственно кивнул, Скотт и Хит с Франсин повторили его жест. Дианна, вся в черном, стояла возле первой, уже готовой могилы в компании Реджа и Спенсера.

– Ниган. – Какого-то черта она попыталась улыбнуться, затем поманила.

– Дианна, я…

– Потом. Все после, договорились? – Она быстро коснулась ладонью его предплечья, и тут же рука повисла, как обрезали нитки.

Оставалось только торчать рядом и коситься на прочих. Джесси, разумеется, тоже нашлась в толпе, шептала что-то, склонившись к совершенно несчастному Сэму. Рон с кислой физиономией маялся возле. Холли послала Нигану быстрый взгляд и тут же принялась внимательно рассматривать выдранные кусты. Эрин с приятельницами. Оливия, прижавшая к груди руки. Картер с вечно несчастной мордой. Чета Миллеров. А это еще кто? Энид высунулась между елками, торчавшими вдоль дальней стороны кладбища, и опять спряталась. Значит, пигалица не удрала. На душе стало самую малость полегче.

Среди народа, нашедшего убежище в Александрии, священника не было, так что вместо него молитву бубнил Боб Миллер, а Натали стояла возле мужа и легко кивала в такт каждому слову. Остальные стали благочинно всхлипывать, и Ниган попробовал, как и полагалось на похоронах, подумать о покойных. Дерьмо в том, что кроме злости он ничего не испытывал. Даже воспоминания об ублюдке Граймсе за ночь немного поблекли, но Айден сотоварищи… Всегда так: говнюки творят херню, а разгребать ее другим. Ниган за свою жизнь успел побывать по обе стороны баррикад: и устраивал дерьмо, и разбирался с последствиями того, что наворотили всякие идиоты. Но прежнее говно казалось сейчас детской игрой. Как там? Когда я был младенцем, то по-младенчески говорил, по-младенчески мыслил, по-младенчески рассуждал; а как стал мужем, то оставил младенческое… Если бы! Спасители явились и показали, кто здесь мужики, а кто прикидывается.

Тела начали опускать в могилы, и толпа зашевелилась, забормотала. Дианна положила голову Реджу на плечо, и тот обнял жену. Спенсер смотрел на предков с мутной тоской в глазах. Парень всегда существовал в тени старшего братца и теперь будто сознавал, что нихрена не изменилось, родакам все равно нужен Айден, не он. Да, чувак, погано быть вторым, а еще поганей соревноваться за любовь с покойниками. Те по умолчанию ангелы небесные, даже если при жизни были уродами.

В ямы полетела земля, сухая, рассыпавшаяся в пыль, мелкие камни глухо застучали, и Дианна зажмурилась, но упрямо стояла, пока могилы ее сына и его друзей не закидали полностью. Лишь потом она развернулась и вместе с Реджем побрела к резиденции – парочка сгорбившихся стариков. Ниган нагнал их в два шага, предложил руку, и Дианна с благодарностью оперлась. Она смотрела себе под ноги и негромко бормотала.

– Что?

– Dolor hic tibi proderit olim.

– Это наверняка что-то умное и вдохновляющее.

– В каком-то смысле да. – Дианна подняла голову и растянула бледные губы в подобии оскала. – Я собираюсь сражаться, Ниган.

– Рад это слышать.

– Тогда давай планировать кампанию.

* * *  
Реджа отправили отдохнуть в компании Спенсера, зато Дианна оживала с каждой минутой. Она была из той редкой породы чуваков, которые, пытаясь выбраться из страданий, с головой ныряли в дела. Конгрессмен, чтоб ее.

В гостиной устроилось не так уж много народу: сам Ниган, Картер, Аарон и Абрахам.

– Джентльмены. – Дианна сидела во главе стола. Маленького росточка, она всегда умудрялась выглядеть крупнее и значительнее. – Нам нужно решать, что делать дальше. Александрия существует около полутора лет. За это время мы сталкивались с двумя кризисами. Первый раз это была группа Дэвидсона, второй – Пит Андерсон. Обе проблемы нам удалось разрешить мирно…

«Проблемы», «разрешить мирно», ха! Впрочем, Дианна, надо отдать ей должное, почти не занималась политическим словоблудием.

– …мы думали, что готовы ко многому. Но не к такому. И в этот раз стены нас не защитят. Я постоянно говорила это прежде и повторю сейчас: Александрия должна выжить. И нам нужно понять, что для этого необходимо.

Вечно унылая рожа Картера стала еще унылей. Он нервно забарабанил пальцами по столешнице:

– Дианна, я согласен, ситуация крайне серьезная. Однако я хотел бы высказать одно серьезное возражение.

Та слегка запрокинула голову и выставила вперед подбородок:

– Я слушаю.

– Люди напуганы. Клянусь, последний раз я видел их такими во время разгара эпидемии. Что еще хуже, многие разозлены и недовольны. А ты невольно усиливаешь их недовольство.

Таааак…

– Ниган. – Дианна послала предупреждающий взгляд. – Картер, это не обсуждается.

– Ты ошибаешься. – Тот упрямо покачал головой. – Люди помнят, кто назвал главарю тех… ублюдков имена. Как они разговаривали.

– Слушай, говнюк…

– Прекратите сейчас же. И, Ниган, в сотый раз прошу, следи за языком!

– Дианна. – Картер в примиряющем жесте выставил перед собой раскрытые ладони. – Я никого не обвиняю. Я лишь объясняю, как это воспринимают остальные. Сейчас нам меньше всего нужно провоцировать недовольство.

– Я не собираюсь назначать козла отпущения. – Дианна сжала руку в кулак, так что побледнели костяшки пальцев. – А остальные пусть задумаются о том, кто настоящие виновники случившегося.

– Дианна…

– Хва…

– Окей! – Картер упрямо поджал губы. – Ниган учит детей. Хотя изначально я был против этого, но потом признал, что из него вышел неплохой преподаватель.

– Ну спасибо! – не выдержал тот.

– А что я должен был думать после того, как ты едва не превратил Пита в кровавый фарш? Любой счел бы, что подпускать тебя к детям – не самая лучшая идея. – Порой Картер здорово напоминал дохлую рыбину. Упертую дохлую рыбину. – А теперь, Дианна, вспомни о Мики, мальчика уже успели накрутить. И родители нескольких учеников сказали мне, что не желают, чтобы Ниган продолжал заниматься…

– А, если б это они с простреленными бошками сейчас лежали в могилах…

Дианна грохнула кулаком по столу. Вау! Аарон, явно из последних сил сохранявший спокойствие, приподнял бровь, Абрахам уважительно крякнул.

– Последний раз говорю – хватит! Я тебя услышала, Картер, и приму к сведению. А теперь давайте сосредоточимся на важном – на наших врагах.

– Я возьму слово. – Абрахам подался вперед. – Да, вчера меня здесь не было, я могу судить только с чужих слов, однако я военный.

Дианна резко выдохнула и кивнула, разрешая продолжать.

– Во-первых, сколько было этих ублюдков?

– Не меньше двух десятков, если не больше, – отозвался Аарон. – Они пригнали шесть грузовиков и один броневик.

– Внушает. – Абрахам сцепил руки в замок. – Вопрос, какая их полная численность?

– Думаешь, это не все? – обеспокоенно встрял Картер.

– Айден и компания грохнули небольшую группу. Как я понял их трепа этих Спасителей, там было человек пять, – вздохнул Ниган. – Значит, эти чуваки не всегда тусуют вместе. И, похоже, со связью у них все отлично, иначе они не выследили бы наших идиотов так быстро.

Как хочется воскресить Айдена и расспросить, какого хера, уж если козлы решили убить, то не проверили, все ли мертвы? Что там вообще произошло? Вопрос «Вы спятили?» можно пропустить, потому что Ниган знал, как оно бывает. Чтобы слететь с катушек, обычному хомо, мать его, сапиенсу достаточно секунды.

– То, что Спасители высылают небольшие группы, само по себе ничего не значит, – заметил Абрахам. – Но давайте считать, что сюда явилось большинство, а не все. Если группа крупная, в ней есть нонкомбатанты. Значит их, а также народ для охраны оставили где-то еще.

– У них наверняка есть постоянное убежище, – снова вступил Аарон, – если они намереваются вернуться сюда через неделю, а потом ездить постоянно.

– Нам надо его найти.

– Как? – всплеснул руками Картер. – Проще отыскать иголку в стоге сена.

– Спасители вернутся. – Ниган переглянулся с Абрахамом, – значит, у нас есть шанс проследить за ними. Они приведут нас сами, чувак.

– Окей, пускай. Вы выясните, где они окопались и сколько их. Что дальше? У нас почти не осталось оружия.

– Нам нужны запасы. Если ты забыл, через неделю уроды приедут именно за ними. Так что мы будем искать не только жратву, но и пушки, только и всего.

– И спрячем не в Александрии, а где-то неподалеку, – поддержал Абрахам.

– Это все замечательно. – Дианна обвела всех пристальным взглядом. – Но уж если заговорили о нонкомбатантах, то напомню, здесь живут мирные люди. Многие не умеют стрелять, я уже не говорю о том, чтобы выставить их против других людей.

Абрахам нахмурился, слегка надул щеки, и рыжие бакенбарды встали торчком:

– Если Спасители действительно круты, придется научиться.

– В любом случае, это пока лишь теории, – заговорил Аарон.

– Это понятно. – Ниган пожал плечами. – Ублюдок Граймс, похоже, ставит под ружье всех, кого может. Телочки у него в группе не только для красоты.

– И тот мальчик.

Да, пацан. Внутрь Александрии он не сунулся, так и вертелся у броневика. Что любопытно, взрослых это не раздражало, словно было в порядке вещей.

– Итак, наш план в том, чтобы отыскать запасы и оружие и ждать повторного визита, – подытожила Дианна. – А потом мы проследим за Спасителями и выясним о них все, что сможем.

– Именно. И на основании этого будем действовать. – Абрахам выпрямил спину и упер ладони в столешницу. – Кто поедет?

Аарон и Ниган переглянулись.

– Мы в любом случае собирались в рейд, – произнес Аарон.

– Хорошо. – Дианна послала Нигану быстрый взгляд. – Заодно страсти немного улягутся.

Тот едва удержался от того, чтобы не фыркнуть. Но Дианна права, если он хоть пару дней не будет мозолить глаза особенно упертым, если шанс, что те остынут. Дерьмо в том, что нечто подобное Ниган уже проходил. Да, обстоятельства были другими, но до чего же мерзко…

– Скотта, Хита и Энни тоже нужно отправить. – Абрахам выставил перед собой руку и теперь загибал пальцы. – Я пока переговорю с теми ребятами, кто порешительнее, начну их натаскивать.

Картер при этих словах скорбно вздохнул, но, слава богу, промолчал.

– Мне не нравится, что происходит, – похоже, Дианна сейчас обращалась только к нему, – но другого выхода нет.

– Думаешь, у нас есть шансы? Тот человек, он… он психопат.

– Тем более, Картер. Дело не только в том, что убили моего сына. Конечно, я хочу отмстить за его смерть. – Дианна опустила глаза. – Но эти люди опасны. Я всегда верила, что можно договориться. Однако забыла о том, что договориться способны лишь… разумные люди. Не психопаты, как ты сказал.

– Тогда, быть может, лучше не сопротивляться?

Ниган и Абрахам одновременно выпрямились, но Дианна взмахнула рукой, и оба откинулись на спинки стульев. Черт, энтузиазм рыжего здоровяка чуть ли не раздражал. Хотя чувак ведь действительно разбирался в таких делах лучше. Он же военный! И способен…

– Мы должны попробовать, Картер. – Дианна упрямо вздернула подбородок. – И пока не планируем ничего опасного. Наоборот, мы делаем, что от нас хотят. – Она прищурилась. – Пусть думают, что достаточно нас запугали.

Кое-кого точно достаточно.

– Значит, официально ты не объявишь, что мы готовимся сопротивляться? – уточнил Картер. – Раньше ты никогда не скрывала от людей правду.

Давай, проори об этом на всю Александрию, и в следующий визит ублюдков жди неприятностей.

– Я объявлю обо всем, когда у нас будет больше информации и появится конкретный план.

Рожа у чувака осталась недовольной, однако он изволил кивнуть.

– В таком случае совещание окончено. Джентльмены, вы знаете, что делать.

Теперь только кивнуть, подняться и попрощаться. 

Снаружи по-прежнему злобно дул ветер и жарило солнце. Ниган сбежал по ступеням и направился к себе, сообразил, что Аарон двинулся следом, только когда тот окликнул.

– Дианна от тебя не откажется. – Чувак догнал Нигана и пошел рядом.

– Охуенно. Нет, правда, дохера это ценю.

– Тогда отчего такой раздраженный?

Ниган передернул плечами.

– Меня выставили.

– Серьезно? Мы сами…

– Приятель, трое из пятерых в той комнате были охрененно рады, что так совпало. И, умоляю, не убеждай меня, что это не так. Ты же наблюдательный засранец.

– Окей, но это не значит…

– Конечно, нет. Все пучком, приятель. Просто не люблю, когда другие решают, что мне делать.

– Я помню. – Аарон слабо улыбнулся. – Но пытаешься обуздать гордыню.

Ниган хмыкнул и хлопнул его по плечу:

– Ты отличный мужик. Черт, наверное, самый лучший из тех, кого я знаю.

– Моя очередь спрашивать, не подкатываешь ли ты ко мне?

– Иди в жопу. Ладно, приятель, и мне, и тебе нужно собраться. Так что вали уже.

Аарон понял намек и свинтил. Действительно охрененный чувак. А что касается остального, то разберемся. Аарон, Абрахам, Картер не понимали, может, понимала Дианна, потому что ее это тоже задело: Спасители – это личное, Рик, сукин сын, Граймс – это личное. Колени все еще ощущали твердость асфальта, глаза помнили пронизывающий бледно-голубой взгляд и дуло, указывающее на ни в чем не повинных людей. Ты, мудак, мне за это ответишь. Клянусь.

* * *  
В старой мирной жизни Эрин была домохозяйкой из той их породы, у которых из-под внешнего слоя «муж-дети-собака-уют-церковь-женский клуб» выглядывает, ухмыляясь, черт. Блестящие полы, новые занавески и прочая подобная хрень не в силах прикрыть то, что муж последний раз тебя трахал года четыре назад и три дня в неделю шляется к любовнице, а детей ты задрала своим кудахтаньем. В общем, семейству, ради которого ты убивалась добрых два десятка лет своей жизни, на тебя посрать. Приятельницы из клуба при встрече расцеловывают в обе щеки, а за спиной называют стервой и неудачницей. И, кстати, шлюха, к которой мотается муж, разумеется, твоя лучшая подруга. В глаза она сочувствует и советует сделать новую прическу или купить новое платье, а за спиной, как ты в красках представляешь, эта сучка и твой благоверный ржут над старой метелкой, в которую ты превратилась. По их, сволочей, вине. И в один прекрасный день у тебя остается два выбора. Взять ружье, которое муж хранит в гараже, подловить парочку вместе и вышибить мозги сначала ей, потом ему, а под конец, как водится, самой себе. Либо, что гораздо проще, с чувством собственного достоинства наставить благоверному рога. В идеале с мужем сучки – бывшей лучшей подруги. Однако тот плешив, отрастил пивное пузо и, по признанию его второй половины, пердит во сне. Нет уж, говоришь ты себе, я не буду менять шило на мыло. Я докажу, что еще ого-го!

В любом баре любого городишки таких женщин можно узнать сразу. Их выдает все: боевой раскрас, по которому ясно, что последний раз они делали макияж лет эдак пяток назад, лучшее платье по моде все той же пятилетней, если не десятилетней давности, вызывающий и одновременно дико перепуганный взгляд. Эти женщины как обалдевают от своей решимости, накручивают сами себя и, стоит обратить на них внимание, нарочито громко смеются над твоими шутками, готовы курить, пусть до этого в жизни не брали в рот сигарет, и пить любую дрянь, даже если раньше позволяли себе лишь бокал сухого вина по праздникам. Их, без шуток, дохера жалко.

А дальше начинается самое интересное. Какая-нибудь сопливка будет ныть и ломаться, козырять несуществующим опытом, самоуверенная стервочка станет набивать себе цену и морщить носик, будто ты недостаточно хорош для ее величества. А эти женщины согласны на все. Они помесь кошки в течке и дьявола. Ваш первый трах заканчивается порванными шмотками, синяками и расцарапанной спиной. Потом вы валяетесь на кровати – ты все же джентльмен и отвел даму в мотель, а не отымел прямо на стоянке у бара, хотя дама была не прочь – и женщина обалдело смотрит в потолок, сама не в силах поверить, что вытворила. И чтоб она не ударилась в раскаяние и слезы, ты проникновенно говоришь, что ее благоверный редкостный козел и не иначе как импотент, если не разглядел такое сокровище. И вот тут черт у нее внутри распрямляет плечи. С каждой новой встречей она хорошеет, ее тряпки теперь не пятилетней давности, а на головке новенькая стрижка. Взгляд женщины становится спокойнее и увереннее. Она со смехом рассказывает, как подруги с завистью спрашивают, как ей это удалось. Дело ведь наверняка в какой-нибудь охрененной косметике или чем-то таком. Ах, дорогая, в тебе словно появилась какая-то загадка! А это не загадка, это черт в ее глазах. И его разбудил ты, приятель. Настоящая ебаная магия!

Увы, у всего есть как хорошие стороны, так и плохие. У таких домохозяюшек это дикая навязчивость. Самое главное – порвать раньше, чем дама вцепится в тебя мертвой хваткой, и ты будешь давить желание наговорить какое-нибудь дерьмо о том, что понимаешь, отчего и муж, и дети готовы удрать от нее в соседнюю галактику. Высший пилотаж – расстаться вовремя, сохранив друг о друге самые приятные воспоминания. С умными женщинами это прокатывает, в конце концов, ты тот чувак, кто указал путь. Скорее раньше, чем позже тебе на смену явятся другие, но это будет уже не твое собачье дело. С дамами поглупее сложнее и может закончиться пошлой истерикой, однако такой риск тоже часть жизни.

Встреть Ниган Эрин до эпидемии, они, как пить дать, уже разбежались бы. Однако мир рухнул, как и его правила. Мужа Эрин тяпнули, когда он вместе с Реджем и остальными возводил ограду вокруг Александрии, а старший сын, единственный из выживших детей, к матери заглядывал лишь изредка, потому что подцепил себе девчонку и перебрался со всеми шмотками к ней. В то время Эрин походила на призрак: бледная, молчаливая, она беззвучно бродила из комнаты в комнату по пустому дому, днями не показываясь на улице. Теперь она бодро носилась по всей Александрии, весело щебетала с подружками и постоянно пыталась устроить то барбекю, то какие-нибудь посиделки.

С одной стороны, Эрин оказалась достаточно разумна, чтобы не закатывать сцены ревности и вообще не светить отношениями, с другой – временами люто раздражала. Она мнила себя до хрена опытной и циничной. Когда ей случалось заговаривать о Джесси или Холли, в ее голосе звучала этакая снисходительность: они же юные, дорогой, особенно Холли, а мы с тобой так хорошо друг друга понимаем. Полная хрень. Увы, милая Эрин не понимала ровным счетом ни черта, зато отлично готовила, что списывало многие грехи.

В преддверии рейда Ниган собирался ограничиться визитом к Джесси и Холли, с которой они за последние сумасшедшие дни не перекинулись и парой слов. Эрин же отловила его как раз в тот момент, когда он раздумывал, куда заглянуть сначала.

– Ты меня совсем забросил.

Ниган мысленно вздохнул и шагнул в гостеприимно распахнутую дверь. В конце концов, это было правдой.

– Энни сказала, вы рано утром уезжаете.

– Нам теперь надо раздобыть припасов не только себе, но и тем ублюдкам.

Эрин сочувственно вздохнула.

– Я так перепугалась. Это было просто чудовищно! Господи, Дианна просто позволит этим людям приезжать и запугивать нас?

– Все не так страшно. – Ниган положил руку ей на плечо. – Мы будем покладистыми, они станут вести себя культурно.

– Ник заходил сегодня, говорил, его друзья не собираются смиряться.

– О, сопляки где-то раздобыли оружие и сообразили, как из него стрелять?

Эрин надулась, впрочем, надолго ее не хватило.

– Ниган, я правда беспокоюсь. И Дианна…

– Что Дианна? Она все делает правильно. Мы ни черта не знаем об этих чуваках и у нас мало оружия. И еще меньше людей, способных с ним обращаться. Дианна полтора года вас защищала и кормила. Но стоило начаться жопе, как все завыли на разные лады.

– Я это понимаю. В смысле, что мы обязаны Дианне. – Теперь вид у Эрин стал несчастным.

– Тогда поддержи ее. Ей это сейчас до хрена это надо. А своего пацана отправь к Абрахаму, тот найдет, чем его занять.

– Абрахаму? Он остается тут? И ты с Аароном и Скотт уезжаете, а он…

– Напоминаю, он только что вернулся.

Эрин снова надулась:

– Знаешь, на что это похоже? На то, что тебя выставляют.

– Ага, и Скотта с Хитом и Энни тоже.

– Перестань! Я серьезно, Ниган. Ты здесь дольше, чем Абрахам, так почему…

– Потому что он военный, а я учитель физкультуры? Так что прекращай, я тоже серьезно, красотка.

Она упрямо взмахнула головой. Черт, только этого еще не хватало!

– Ты слишком скромный, – выдала Эрин, и Ниган мысленно застонал. Вечные бабские штучки, которые любой мужик просечет на раз. Но племя Эрин свято верило, что они работают. Хотя, может, Ниган просто переоценивал мужиков.

– У нас два варианта. Первый – ты продолжаешь, и я сваливаю. Второй – ты прикусываешь язык, и я готов остаться на ужин.

Я не твой покойный супруг, красотка, который, между нами, был той еще тряпкой.

Эрин прижала руки к груди, прям раскаявшаяся Мария Магдалина.

– Оставайся, прошу тебя. Я вся на нервах второй день!

Она говорила что-то еще, а Ниган уже прошел на кухню и устроился на любимом стуле. В конце концов, Эрин поняла намек и занялась готовкой. Черт, в такие моменты дико не хватало газеты или ящика, бубнящего очередные новости. Правда в том, что красотке не нужен был собеседник, ей нужен был свидетель ее монолога. Чувак, который в стратегически важных местах отвечал бы что-то вроде «Конечно-конечно», «Да, дорогая», «Ты совершенно права» и все такое. Люди, в сущности, любят слушать себя, а не других. И ты, приятель, не исключение.

Ниган бездумно потер перебинтованное запястье. Последние три дня – сплошное дерьмо. Кому тут не хватало остроты, мать их, ощущений? Кто маялся? Получите, блядь, и распишитесь! Граймс со своими Спасителями встряхнул тебя, как псина – ветхий половичок. Как же ты обленился за последний год! Пытался забыться. С тем, что ее призрак будет всегда дышать в затылок, ты смирился, но ведь есть и другие. Дианна сказала: «Я не собираюсь назначать козла отпущения». Она молодец. Но она не первая… Нет, все будет иначе. А люди – они всегда люди. Им хочется считать, что в их бедах виноват кто-то еще. Окей, пусть будет так.

– Ниган?

– Что, красотка?

– Твоя лазанья. Ну… почти лазанья.

– Что бы ты ни приготовила, это будет божественно.

К дьяволу! Нужно просто сделать все так, как они спланировали: отыскать логово ублюдков и устроить им ответку. Закон – это основа, закон – это цивилизация… Нет, мудак, будет тебе старое-доброе око за око, цивилизованное настолько, что дальше некуда. Вся гребаная история человечества тому подтверждение. Ниган невольно ухмыльнулся своим мыслям. Прикол в том, мудак, что ненависть отгоняет призраков. Так что буду ненавидеть, ты просто не оставил мне выбора!

* * *  
Обычно они с Аароном придерживались другого маршрута: сначала по шоссе, потом налево, по одной из дорог помельче, сетью окутывающих окрестности. Иногда они проделывали весь путь на машине, порой, если карта обещала что-то интересное в стороне, оставляли тачку в укрытии и перлись прямо через чащу. В этот раз Аарон предложил рискнуть и сунуться на совсем не разведанную территорию по одной из дорог, уводивших вправо. Карта намекала, что здесь хватало складов и хозяйственных построек. И, чем черт не шутит, был шанс напороться на остатки одного из армейских лагерей, разбитых в разгар эпидемии.

В первый день повезло – прямо посреди дорожного полотна замер брошенный караван из грузовиков, в кузовах которых отыскались несколько забытых тюков с вещами и аптечки. Второй, сегодняшний день пока ничем не радовал. После полудня Ниган притормозил джип у очередного лесочка, за которым должны были торчать какие-то строения, похоже, довольно крупные.

Аарон и Ниган брели по едва угадывающейся тропинке, вслушивались в привычную тишину. В общем, обычный рейд – пока они не влетели в это.

При жизни оно было женщиной, на что намекали длинные волосы, падавшие на лицо, и чудом уцелевшие обрывки платья. Кто-то примотал тело к стволу проволокой так, что та аж впивалась в плоть, и оставил. Или… Ниган заставил себя снова посмотреть на ошметки выжранных живота и грудей. Похоже, женщина еще жила, когда ее привязывали. И какое-то время после, увы, тоже.

– Черт. – Аарон побледнел и сжал ружье.

– Он самый.

Ниган осторожно приблизился к неподвижному трупу, ухватил за волосы и откинул ему голову. На него уставились широко распахнутые подернутые белесой пленкой глаза. Мертвячка втянула носом воздух, медленно, как пробуждаясь, моргнула, затем оскалилась и зашипела.

– Черт, – повторил Аарон.

По проклятым трупешникам не так просто понять, давно ли они умерли: та хрень – вирус или что оно было? – не давала им разложиться, как приличным мертвецам. Ниган разглядывал серое лицо в синих прожилках вен, совсем не оплывшее, наоборот, скулы будто готовились порвать кожу на щеках. Наверное, оглодала бедняжка.

– А ты была симпатичной, подруга.

Та лишь клацнула зубами. Извини, дорогая, но око видит, да зуб неймет, и это к лучшему.

– Погляди-ка на ее лоб, приятель.

Аарон приблизился и охнул, потому что кожу над бровями украшала неряшливо вырезанная буква «В».

Ладно, хватит. Ниган свободной рукой достал нож и всадил мертвячке под подбородок. Покойся с миром, подруга, никто не заслуживает такой поганой смерти.

– Ты не думаешь… – начал Аарон.

– Без понятия. Надо быть настоящим уродом, чтобы устроить такое, чего бы девица ни вытворила при жизни.

– Если она вообще хоть в чем-то виновата.

И это тоже.

Ниган засунул нож обратно, достал пистолет и быстро пошел по тропе. Мальчики и девочки, подкинем монетку: это дело рук наших новых заклятых приятелей или кого-то еще? Даже не знаешь, что хуже.

– Черт. – Аарон, похоже, позабыл все прочие слова.

Вместо обещанных картой зданий чернело гигантское пожарище, не такое уж и давнее, потому что в воздухе еще висел едва уловимый запах гари. Что за херня тут происходит?!

– Проверим?

– К дьяволу. – Ниган ненадолго стиснул зубы. – Наша задача разжиться припасами, а не сворачивать шею.

Пусть не сейчас, но позже придется выяснить, что это за дерьмо. Тем более, творится оно не так далеко от Александрии.

– Возвращаемся к машине, – добавил Ниган. – У нас еще есть план Б. Попробуем его.

И глядеть теперь придется в оба.

Следующей остановкой стала брошенная автозаправка миль через пять. Когда-то здесь пытались устроить лагерь, но сейчас от него остались лишь скелеты нескольких палаток, парочка сгоревших машин и троица бестолково бродивших трупешников. Пока Ниган расправлялся с покойниками, Аарон, выставив ружье, заглянул за угол здания.

– Посмотри сюда.

– Только не говори, что там такой же подарочек, что в том лесу.

– Нет, но тоже интересно.

На стене темнело граффити. Непогода почти смыла его, но еще можно было угадать надпись, выведенную краской из аэрозольного баллончика: «Волки близко».

– Как думаешь, о чем это? О мертвецах?

– Может быть.

Какая-то мысль царапнула самый край сознания, но тут за спиной раздался шорох. Ниган резко развернулся и рванул наперерез уроду, несущемуся к их тачке. Как черт из табакерки!

– Руки!

Незнакомец замер буквально в паре ярдов от джипа.

– Повернись!

Плотный плащ, надвинутая на лоб шапка, платок, закрывающий нижнюю часть лица.

– Аарон, проверь, есть ли у него оружие.

Тот аккуратно приблизился чуть сбоку, отвел стволом сначала одну полу плаща, потом другую.

– Вроде нет.

Это на поясе ничего нет. Хрен знает, что у козла в карманах и под одеждой. Тот дернулся, и Ниган в два шага оказался рядом, почти ткнул дулом в скрытую тканью физиономию.

– Пошевелись, и я снесу тебе черепушку. Аарон, продолжай.

Тот принялся хлопать чувака сначала по рукам, потом по торсу.

– Ребята, клянусь, у меня нет оружия, – донеслось из-за платка.

– Конечно-конечно.

А парень-то, похоже, совсем молодой. В голубых глазах, сразу напомнивших о Граймсе, совсем не было страха, что любопытно: не самая частая реакция, когда тебя держат на мушке.

– Правда, я не хотел ничего плохого.

– Всего лишь спиздить нашу машину. Извини, отчего-то я не готов верить незнакомым ворам.

– Так мы можем познакомиться!

– Не имею ни малейшего желания.

Аарон закончил обыск и кивнул. Надо же, действительно без оружия! Либо чувак чокнутый, либо наживка.

– Позволите? – Он медленно поднес руку к платку, скрывавшему лицо, и сдернул его. Широко улыбнулся. – Меня зовут Пол Ровиа. Для друзей просто Иисус.

Обрамленная окладистой бородкой физиономия и правда чем-то напоминала сына божьего из слащавых брошюрок. Только парень зря надеялся, что от этого кто-нибудь воспылает к нему доверием.

– Что будем с ним делать? – спросил Аарон. – Свяжем?

– И потолкуем. Может, он знает, что за херня тут происходит.

Чувак – Иисус, мать его! – лупал глазками и улыбался, хотя с большой вероятностью его вот-вот могли прикончить: излишне радостная, как и злобная рожа часто провоцирует.

– Ниган, – настороженно произнес Аарон, как учуял, подошел и шепнул: – Может, этот парень знает что-нибудь о Спасителях.

Слух у чувака оказался отменным. Улыбка тут же исчезла, глазищи настороженно уставились на Нигана и Аарона.

– Спасители? – Даже голос стал иным. – Вы с ними сталкивались?

Мать твою! Или они с Аароном выиграли приз, или угодили жопу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 3:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xoCaVKfRPw


	4. 2000 Light Years from Home

– Мистер Ровиа, – вполне искренне улыбнулась Дианна.

– Для друзей Иисус, – тут же откликнулся тот.

– Очень надеюсь, что мы ими станем.

Похоже, два хитреца стоили друг друга. Язык у парня был подвешен отменно, как уже успел убедиться Ниган, а значит, кому как не Дианне с ним разговоры разговаривать. Этим они и занимались, устроившись в гостиной резиденции Монро, пока Ниган и Абрахам, которых тоже пригласили, молча заливались кофе.

После того как парень признался, что, во-первых, знает о Спасителях, а во-вторых, его поселение платит им дань, ничего не оставалось, кроме как приволочь его в Александрию. Разумеется, связанного и с повязкой на глазах. Мило, что тот не возразил против такого не слишком вежливого обращения. Впрочем, ствол, приставленный к виску, не способствует возмущению.

– Как давно Хиллтоп платит дань? – взяла быка за рога Дианна.

– Около пяти месяцев.

– И за все это время вы ни разу не пытались… – Дама-конгрессмен выдержала паузу.

– Мы мирные люди, миссис Монро.

– Дианна, если вы рассчитываете на нашу дружбу.

– Конечно, Дианна. – Засранец просиял. Надо отдать должное, он умел быть обаятельным. – В Хиллтопе нет бойцов, и наш лидер, Грегори, не хочет рисковать своими.

– Прекрасно его понимаю. Значит, – Дианна подалась вперед, – Спасители приезжают к вам раз в неделю и забирают половину припасов.

– Именно так. Ведут они себя довольно вежливо. – Тут хитрец сверкнул улыбкой в сторону Нигана. – Разумеется, если не чинить им препятствия.

– Рик Граймс приезжает со своими людьми?

– О нет, Дианна. Мы его видели только раза три, в самом начале. К нам заглядывает один из его доверенных людей, Гленн, обычно со своей супругой.

Кольнуло нехорошее предчувствие.

– Его супругу случайно зовут не Мэгги? – ровно поинтересовался Ниган.

– Она самая.

Чеееерт! Ниган и Абрахам переглянулись. Интересно, дошла ли до Хиллтопа весть, что чувак уже мертв? И о том, кто именно его кокнул?

– И как же получилось, что вы платите дань? – ровно спросил Ниган.

– Очень просто. – Иисус развел руками. – В один прекрасный день Спасители появились у наших ворот и сделали предложение, от которого мы не смогли отказаться.

– Ну надо же, – пробормотал Абрахам. – А нам втирали про законы и цивилизацию.

– Нам тоже. Спасители называют это не грабежом, а платой: мы отдаем часть добра, нас защищают.

– Это от кого же? – не удержался Ниган.

– От живых. – Лицо Иисуса стало непроницаемым. – За время, прошедшее с начала эпидемии, на Хиллтоп несколько раз нападали, и это всегда заканчивалось трупами. Я уже не говорю про стада, являвшиеся под наши стены.

– Намекаешь, чувак, что вас все устраивает? – Абрахам задумчиво погладил усы.

– Этого я не говорю. Я лишь объясняю нашу позицию.

Следующим прозвучал неизбежный вопрос, при этом взгляд у засранца остался невинный-невинный:

– А как получилось, что дань платите вы? Как я догадываюсь, Александрия познакомилась со Спасителями совсем недавно.

И что навело его на такую мысль, любопытно?

– Это был инцидент, – произнесла Дианна, прежде чем Ниган успел ответить. – Увы, наши люди повели себя крайне глупо, за что мы все теперь расплачиваемся.

Иисус кивнул, словно такая более чем обтекаемая версия его устроила.

– Да, со Спасителями опасно вести себя глупо. Я бы добавил, что с ними нужно вести себя очень осмотрительно. Осторожно.

Дианна прищурилась, затем улыбнулась:

– Думаю, нам необходимо как следует ознакомиться с вашим опытом ведения дел со Спасителями, чтобы в дальнейшем не наделать новых ошибок. Прошу вас помочь нам, Иисус.

Абрахам хмуро косился то на Дианну, то на хитреца, но отмалчивался. Ниган тоже держал рот на замке, хотя потолковать с парнем по-своему хотелось невыносимо.

– Поделиться опытом я могу, хотя его не слишком много. – Тот деланно виновато вздохнул.

– Нам пригодится все. Впрочем, – Дианна выдержала театральную паузу, – вы, вероятно, устали и проголодались. Предлагаю вам пообедать, хотя наши запасы уже не так обильны, как прежде.

– Понимаю. – Иисус так же театрально прижал руки к груди. – И поэтому ценю вашу щедрость еще больше.

Ниган закатил бы глаза, но сейчас это стало вопиющим моветоном. Пусть резвятся – главное, чтобы Дианна выжала из парня необходимое. К тому же Ниган, как наверняка и Абрахам, чертовски хотел узнать, где находится несчастный Хиллтоп, и смотаться туда. Обед этого стоил, как и очередные ритуальные пляски, которые им еще предстояло пережить, хоть на них и потребуется все терпение без остатка.

* * *  
Холли была из тех девчонок, кто в прошлой жизни прекрасно знал себе цену. С такими всегда нужно держать ухо востро, потому что они не будут глядеть тебе в рот, что бы ты ни нес, а если хочешь их впечатлить, то надо что-то побольше, скажем, вбитого в стену гвоздя. Зато они не станут охать-ахать по любому поводу, и им можно доверить прикрывать себе спину. Однако злить их – последнее дело. Прямо сейчас Холли дулась: не настолько сильно, чтобы это заметили другие, но достаточно, чтобы объект злости сообразил, что дело неладно. Поэтому, пока народ рассаживался в старенький трейлер, чтобы отправиться в Хиллтоп, Ниган предпочел устроиться впереди вместе с Аароном, которому предстояло рулить колымагой. Тот покосился и понимающе хмыкнул.

Ниган не представлял, выйдет ли толк из визита к внезапным соседям, но скататься к ним нужно было по любому, хотя бы просто посмотреть на еще одно поселение и людей в нем. Абрахам, Розита, Дэвид, Холли, Барнс и Бобби – недостаточно, чтобы это тянуло на армию, но в самый раз для делегации. Жаль, Скотт, Энни и Хит еще не вернулись, с этой троицей Ниган привык работать, и толку от них побольше, чем от Бобби и Барнса, но дожидаться ребят времени не было. Дианну тоже чертовски беспокоило, что потенциальные союзники вот-вот узнают, за какие именно грехи на Александрию свалились Спасители. Что тогда? Если Хиллтоп действительно настолько беззуб, как описывал Иисус, то местный глава даст визитерам от ворот поворот, в худшем случае еще и капнет ублюдку Граймсу. Но вдруг! Это «вдруг» было дохера призрачным и основывалось лишь на том, что Иисус – совсем не дурак – явно сообразил, что от него что-то утаили, однако ж показать дорогу в Хиллтоп не отказался. На что рассчитывал засранец? Или это провокация? Но в чем она заключается и на кой черт нужна?

Ниган обернулся, посмотрел на собравшийся, прости господи, отряд. Абрахам и Розита, устроившись за столиком, изучали карту, остальные мужики о чем-то негромко трепались, Холли, усевшаяся прямо напротив Иисуса, слушала, как тот разливался соловьем о… курицах? Курицах в Хиллтопе? Серьезно? Как почувствовав чужой взгляд, девчонка повернула голову и улыбнулась. Эдак сладенько.

– И за что тебя вот-вот поразят кары небесные? – Аарон, сукин сын, ухмылялся, впрочем, не отрываясь от дороги.

– Без понятия. – Ниган завозился на своем сидении, показавшемся отчего-то дико неудобным, поразмыслил и взгромоздил ноги на приборную панель.

– Неужели?

Вообще-то у Нигана была пара версий, но делиться ими он не собирался. Впрочем, Аарон сменил тему:

– Ты хоть немного доверяешь Иисусу?

– Хм… меньше, чем Дианна, но больше, чем Абрахам.

– Полагаешь, парень нас…

– …испытывает. Уверен в этом. Он, насколько успел, поизучал Александрию, теперь хочет поизучать, как мы будем выкручиваться перед этим его Грегори.

– Значит, у нас все же есть шансы.

Ниган пожал плечами.

– С одной стороны, – он понизил голос, – Иисус понял, что Дианна, скажем так, недоговаривает. С другой – вся его телега о том, что Хиллтоп устраивает платить дань, херня полная. Помнишь, какая рожа у него стала, когда ты упомянул Спасителей?

Аарон кивнул.

– Ставлю правую руку, что они достали его до печенок, но деваться некуда. Так что мы для парня тоже хоть какой-то шанс.

– Значит, – вид у Аарона стал задумчивым, – будущее шоу предназначено больше Иисусу, чем Грегори.

– Только Абрахам этого не понимает. – Ниган поймал отражение рыжего здоровяка в зеркале заднего вида. – А мы с тобой должны сообразить, насколько плохи отношения между этими двоими.

– Ты точно был учителем физкультуры?

– Клянусь. Приятель, выдержи хоть пару уроков у мелких или не очень засранцев, а потом еще беседу с их придурочными родаками, и не тому научишься.

Ниган затылком ощутил взгляд – не иначе как Холли – и принялся беззаботно насвистывать, проигнорировав очередную ухмылку Аарона. До Хиллтопа еще, как минимум, полчаса пути, и неплохо бы за это время собраться с мыслями. А те, стоило дать им свободу, тут же устремились к Граймсу. Нет, так не пойдет! Что толку мусолить одно и то же? Пока Ниган не узнал об ублюдке ничего нового, а вот когда появится какая-нибудь зацепка, тогда снова можно прокрутить в голове подробности того проклятого визита. Однако уговаривай себя – не уговаривай, а Граймс, похоже, решил обосноваться под черепом надолго. С чего бы это? Наверное, потому что оказался единственным человеком за гребаные полтора года, кто умудрился пронять до печенок. Признавать это чертовски не хотелось, но все-таки… Я с тобой разберусь, мудак. А до этого брысь из моей башки!..

– Хиллтоп! – радостно объявил Иисус, и Ниган уставился на показавшиеся впереди высоченные стены. Когда трейлер, покачиваясь на ухабах, подкатил ближе, стало видно, что ограда сколочена из цельных стволов, а сверху торчат несколько часовых, вооруженных копьями. Неужели здесь настолько плохо с огнестрелом? Тогда ясно, с чего Иисус так оживился, узрев в Александрии ружья.

– Притормози тут. – Иисус просунул башку между водительским и пассажирским сиденьями. – Я выйду первым.

Оказавшись снаружи, он замахал часовым. Те засуетились, пара человек исчезла за частоколом, а Иисус обернулся к александрийцам.

– Будет лучше, если вы тоже выйдете из машины.

– Бобби, оставайся внутри, – деловито распорядился Абрахам. – Если что, рви когти назад.

«Только нас не забудь» – Нигану чертовски захотелось это сказать, но он лишь сжал зубы. Спокойно. Абрахам считал, что парадом командовал он, ну и черт с ним.

Ворота заскрипели и начали распахиваться, как раз когда отряд во главе с Иисусом доковылял до них. Ниган попытался прикинуть, как выглядели александрийцы со стороны. Барнс, конечно, вертел головой и едва ли не щелкал клювом, да и Дэвид мало в чем ему уступал, зато остальные вроде были ничего. Девчонки сосредоточенно смотрели перед собой, Абрахам вполне внушал… В общем, сойдет. Местные пялились так, будто Иисус приволок какое-то экзотическое зверье, а не обыкновенных людей. Но, что по-настоящему важно, завидев Иисуса, местные расплывались в улыбках, кто-то махал рукой, кто-то здоровался, и тот отвечал на приветствия.

Скрывавшиеся за стеной потроха Хиллтопа производили странное впечатление: трейлеры, и дряхлые, и вполне себе новенькие, между ними кое-как сколоченные сарайчики, чуть дальше – загоны для скотины и огороды. И здесь правда была скотина! Дорогу впереди сосредоточенно и неспешно пересекал облезлый петух, а откуда-то слева доносилось мычание. Черт, вот о чем Ниган толковал Реджу! Утащить бы эту корову в Александрию! Дальше, на вершине пологого холмика торчал здоровенный двухэтажный особняк с мансардой и венчавшей ее башенкой между двух кирпичных труб. Иисус направился прямехонько к внушительному крыльцу. Офигеть! Значит, пейзане ютятся в тех самых трейлерах, а тут обретается местный глава.

– Это Баррингтон-хаус, – пояснил Иисус, легко взбегая по ступенькам. – Раньше здесь был музей, и сюда со всей округи возили школьников на экскурсии.

Внутри это до сих пор выглядело настоящим музеем: картины, старинная мебель и подсвечники. С потолка свисала люстра, вся в завитушках. Широкая лестница, покрытая ковровой дорожкой, уводила на второй этаж, и на самом ее верху стоял мужик в костюме. Нет, правда, в костюме: брюках и пиджаке, из-под которого выглядывала светлая рубашка.

– Господи, Иисус! – Мужик взмахнул руками. – Ты кого привел?

Он соизволил спуститься до середины лестницы и с возмущением уставился на гостей. Лет чуваку было около шестидесяти, и он здорово напомнил Нигану одного из бывших коллег, редкостного зануду и скандалиста, обладателя точно таких же бородки и волос, далеко уползших ото лба. Лишь посередине уцелела жиденькая прядь, которую, Ниган готов был побиться об заклад, мужик каждое утро тщательно зачесывал назад в тщетной надежде прикрыть плешь.

– Привет, Грегори. – Иисус невозмутимо улыбнулся. – Это наши соседи. А это Грегори, лидер Хиллтопа.

Ниган удержал физиономию, зато Абрахам сразу нахмурился.

– Соседи? – Грегори упер руки в бока и выставил вперед пузо, отнюдь не внушительное. – Хватит с нас соседей. У нас уже есть одни.

– Вот по поводу них мы и приехали, – буркнул Абрахам, и Нигану захотелось застонать. Ну кто выдает все сразу в лоб?

– Да неужели? – Грегори перебрался на пару ступенек ниже, но все равно так, чтобы возвышаться над незваными визитерами. – Сколько дней тебя не было, Иисус? Три? Четыре? И тут слухами земля полнится. Александрия! – Лидер Хиллтопа ткнул указательным пальцем в потолок. – Угадал, да? Знаешь, отчего наша любимая Маргарет которые сутки рвет и мечет?

Физиономия Иисуса нехорошо напряглась, а Грегори радостно продолжил:

– Так вот, если бы ты не пропадал неизвестно где, то знал, что Маргарет теперь вдова по вине тех самых негодяев, которых ты приволок прямо в мой дом. Спасибо тебе за это!

Тааак! Ниган покосился на Аарона и поймал ответный встревоженный взгляд. Розита и Холли аж закаменели, зато Абрахам набычился.

– В общем, бери-ка ты своих новых приятелей и уводи отсюда, пока не пожаловали Спасители.

– Слушай, ты… – начал Абрахам.

– Это ты мне? – Тощая бороденка воинственно задралась. – Заметь, я предлагаю вам проваливать. Не задерживаю вас, не посылаю весточку Маргарет, которая, клянусь, будет невероятно счастлива вас видеть. А все потому, что ни мне, ни людям здесь не нужны проблемы. – Теперь указательный палец ткнул в Абрахама. – А вы – проблема.

Здоровяк пригнул голову и стал похож на разозленного рыжего медведя.

– Ооокей! – вступил Ниган. – Мы проблема. А кто Спасители?

– Наши лучшие друзья, конечно.

Впрочем, когда Ниган приблизился к подножию лестницы и встал на первую ступеньку, Грегори вздрогнул и поднялся чуть выше.

– Друзья, – Ниган кивнул, – которым вы платите дань.

– С которыми мы делимся. Ведь с друзьями принято делиться.

– Логично.

– Именно, чувак! – просиял Грегори. – Все логично. Но вот явились вы и чертовски нам мешаете.

– Простой визит вежливости, чувак. Может, наше знакомство с твоими друзьями не заладилось, но мы прямо-таки жаждем влиться в вашу теплую компанию. Знаешь, вам не нужны проблемы, нам не нужны проблемы, все такое. И все счастливы.

– О! Насчет проблем – в точку. Поэтому валите уже.

– Не будь неприветливым. Граймс твердит, что закон – основа цивилизации. Вежливость, замечу, тоже. Мы только приехали, отшибли себе жопу на ваших ухабах, а ты сразу указываешь нам на дверь. Это не по-соседски. – Ниган поднялся на еще одну ступеньку.

– Ниган прав, Грегори, – голос Иисуса звучал серьезно, но отчего-то показалось, что хитрец ухмылялся. – Дай им хоть час передохнуть. Они убедятся, что Хиллтоп процветает под твоим мудрым правлением и защитой Спасителей, осознают, раскаются, вернутся к себе и будут сидеть тихо-тихо.

Сзади раздался короткий хрип, и Ниган бросил быстрый взгляд на слегка согнувшегося Абрахама, которому то ли Холли, то ли Розита заехала локтем под дых. Молодцы девчонки!

– Хм… – Грегори почесал подбородок под бороденкой. – Только если так. Но, Иисус, если они что тут натворят, виноват будешь ты! Отдыхай, чувак. – Это уже относилось к Нигану. – Лечи отшибленную задницу.

И ублюдок рванул наверх.

– У вас час. – Иисус и правда улыбался, эдак нехорошо. – Я ведь могу предоставить вас самим себе?

– Конечно. Будем паиньками. – Ниган вернулся к подножию лестницы, Иисус же начал подниматься, как пить дать, вознамерился потолковать с Грегори. Ну-ну. Когда хитрец скрылся в коридоре на втором этаже, Ниган приблизился к Абрахаму:

– На пару слов.

– Ты серьезно? – Здоровяк был разозлен, хоть и пытался держать себя в руках. – Про хрень насчет вернуться и сидеть тихо?

– Почти. Ты хочешь узнать хоть что-то о Спасителях и о том, что тут творится? – Ниган понизил голос. – У тебя на это гребаный час. Только, умоляю, прояви, мать ее, гибкость.

Абрахам прищурился:

– Вознамерился научить меня дипломатии?

– Типа того. Нахрапом ничего не выйдет.

– Согласен, – поддержал Аарон. – Напрямую нас тут никто не поддержит.

– Тогда какого черта этот длинноволосый ублюдок…

– Этот ублюдок тут не последний чувак, – заметил Ниган. – Здешний люд, как минимум, его уважает. И мы с ним потолкуем еще раз.

– Считаешь, получится? – с сомнением протянула Розита.

– Обязательно. Иначе чувак не выбил бы нам чертов час. – И то, что он сделал это после новости об убийстве, до хрена много значило. – Короче, Абрахам, просто пошатайся по Хиллтопу и ненавязчиво потрепись с местными. Не о Спасителях, о любых пустяках.

Рожа здоровяка по-прежнему оставалась хмурой, но он кивнул, а Ниган послал просящий взгляд Розите. Давай, возьми в оборот своего хахаля! Дианну бы сюда – она б и Грегори мозги заморочила, и всем остальным, а так надежда только на девчонок и Аарона.

Вообще-то, Ниган хотел того же, что и Абрахам: спустить козла Грегори с этой самой парадной лестницы, чтобы ублюдок пересчитал задницей все ступеньки. Увы, слабаками сейчас были александрийцы. Слабаки… Мерзкое словечко, с которым пока, увы, ничего не поделаешь. Сла-ба-ки. А если ты слабак, играй по чужим правилам и жди, когда представится шанс. Жопа в том, что это у Нигана получалось немногим лучше, чем у Абрахама.

* * *  
Холли предсказуемо увязалась следом, и Ниган не стал ее прогонять, наоборот. Если хочешь произвести приятное впечатление, возьми с собой хорошенькую девушку: она станет чирикать и махать ресницами, и твой собеседник, каким бы настороженным он ни был, в какой-то момент утратит бдительность. Работает в девяносто девяти и девяти десятых процентах случаев. И Холли, надо отдать ей должное, старалась: где надо улыбалась, где надо хлопала в ладоши, где надо выставляла сиськи. Мужики – парочка, возившаяся на грядках, кузнец и даже один из чуваков, сменившийся с дежурства на стене, таяли и принимались лопотать о своем житье-бытье. Ниган же тенью замирал неподалеку и внимательно слушал. Все это оказалось до хрена познавательным, но, мать его, как же бесило! Потому что Хиллтоп во многом жил правильнее Александрии – со своими грядками, коровами и всем прочим. Оба поселения ведь почти рядом, а будто на разных планетах. Неуютное, почти болезненное чувство, что ты очутился за много-много световых лет от дома, чужой и совершенно обалдевший от того, что предстало перед глазами.

Чертовых полтора года Ниган ловил себя на одной и той же мысли, сразу же гнал ее прочь, а потом ловил снова. Это была не самая хорошая мысль, делавшая ему мало чести. Если бы я… если бы Александрия принадлежала мне… Что я там устроил? Черт, это не детишки, явившиеся на очередной урок физкультуры, хоть порой Ниган и шутил о себе как о правителе этой разношерстной мелкоты, даже не подростки, с которыми так просто не сладишь, а взрослые люди со своими закидонами и демонами. Впрочем, Энид права в том, что взрослые порой придурки похлеще детишек. Окей, представь, что Александрия твоя. Что дальше? А дальше я хочу всех этих кузнецов и скотоводов туда. И еще толпу отлично вооруженных чуваков, чтобы никакие ублюдки вроде Граймса не нагрянули и все не испортили. Счастливый оазис посреди дерьма. Только проще сказать, чем сделать.

Охранник, распушивший перед Холли хвост, наконец-то вспомнил, что у него еще есть дела, и пополз прочь, а девчонка развернулась к Нигану и сцепила руки за спиной.

– Доволен?

– Охренел так, что до сих пор не выхренею. Если не считать Спасителей, чуваки отменно устроились.

Холли быстро кивнула:

– Они недовольны, местные я имею в виду, но очень не хотят показывать.

– А кто бы радовался? Этот Грегори, – Ниган оглянулся и понизил голос, – то еще трусливое дерьмо.

– Здесь нет оружия или почти нет.

– Я тебя умоляю. Было бы желание, пушки раздобыть можно, а так как Грегори отнюдь не Махатма Ганди, значит, ему это просто-напросто не упало.

Холли склонила голову набок и послала хитрый взгляд – это шло ей необычайно, этакая лисичка.

– Окей, умник, у тебя странный вид. Ты кажешься вдохновленным и недовольным одновременно. В чем дело?

– Мне дохрена нравится и не нравится то, что я вижу.

– И что же ты видишь?

– Я вижу общину, не зависящую от запасов, оставшихся с прежних времен. – Ниган направился от трейлеров к огороженной площадке, на которой паслась белая в черных пятнах корова. – И я вижу жопу, в которой окажется Александрия, если не избавится от чертовых Спасителей.

Ниган оперся об ограду, и корова, отвлекшись от изрядно общипанной травы, медленно направилась к нему и уставилась с любопытством темными глазищами в обрамлении густых ресниц – таким половина женщин позавидует.

– Красавица, – тут же засюсюкала Холли и принялась гладить подставленную морду. – О, она такая классная! Никогда раньше не трогала корову.

– У нее рога, между прочим.

– Ладно тебе. Она как собака, только большая.

– Она скотина.

– Скотина здесь только ты, а она прелесть. – У Холли стал такой вид, что она вот-вот примется лобызаться с нечастной коровой.

– С чего это я скотина?

Лисичка нехорошо улыбнулась:

– Знаешь, мама всегда говорила, что не стоит связываться с мужиками сильно старше. Пожалуй, в этот раз она была права.

– Ты меня обижаешь. Я молод душой!

– Ты старый кобель. – Впрочем, произнесла это Холли мягко. – В общем-то, мне наплевать, Джесси, Эрин, хоть Аарон – это твое дело.

– Вот за Аарона сейчас обидно было, он вернее Пенелопы. Уж молчу про то, что сам я, как ты выразилась, старый кобель, то бишь старой закалки, а значит, исключительно по дамам.

Холли фыркнула, и корова, встревоженная резким звуком, мотнула башкой.

– Если все зашибись, – продолжал Ниган, – то чего ты, пока мы ехали в трейлере, чуть дырку у меня в затылке не просверлила?

– Целых три причины. Нет, даже четыре. – Холли отвернулась от коровы, и та издала обиженное «Мууууу!», затем совершенно по-человечески вздохнула и побрела прочь. – Во-первых, ты меня прокатил. Перед тем как уехать, ты проворковал с Эрин целый вечер, и весь следующий день она поглядывала на меня свысока. Черт! Ненавижу, когда она так делает! Это было «во-вторых», если ты еще не догадался.

– Я-то здесь при чем?

– Молчи, я еще не закончила. В-третьих, ханжа Картер снова капал мне на мозги, хотя это все не его чертово дело. И, в-четвертых, знаешь, что он выдал под занавес? Что у тебя и раньше репутация была так себе, а сейчас стала вообще аховая!

– Засранец. – Ниган стиснул зубы.

– Я тоже взбесилась. – Холли оскалилась и захлопала глазами. – Он будто вообразил, что я малолетняя идиотка, которую надо наставить на путь истинный. И это ты виноват.

Женщины!

– Предлагаешь мне поправить свою репутацию?

– Было бы неплохо. – Холли резко посерьезнела. – Если вы с Абрахамом разберетесь с этими Спасителями, Картер заткнется. Все заткнутся.

– Если, – протянул Ниган.

– Не строй из себя мудреца. Когда ты просто бесишься, то нравишься мне больше.

Однако! Но в общем-то…

– Час почти истек. – К ним размашистым шагом подошел Иисус, и корова, то ли почуяв знакомого, то ли возжелав новых поглажек, снова приблизилась к ограде. Увы, Иисус ее злостно проигнорировал. – Ну, преступники, решили что-нибудь?

Холли помрачнела, и Ниган едва заметно мотнул головой – молчи. Ладно, настало время откровений, пусть и строго дозированных.

– Мы не усмотрели за своими, – произнес он.

Иисус приподнял брови и кивнул, ожидая продолжения.

– У Дианны двое сыновей – как в сказке, один умный, а другой дурак. Вот умник с приятелями и натворил дел, а мы спохватились слишком поздно.

– Извини, но «натворил дел» так себе метафора для нападения и убийства. 

– Чувак, я не оправдываюсь. Дохрена наша вина, что мы потакали парню, но никому и в голову не могло прийти, что он выкинет такое. Мы даже не знаем, что именно там стряслось.

– Я сужу лишь по словам Грегори. Выходит, что Гленн и его люди возвращались из рейда, когда на них из засады напали ваши.

Ниган поморщился, и Иисус добавил:

– Признаться, вы и нам подложили свинью. Гленн правда был неплохим парнем, насколько может быть неплохим тот, кто забирает у тебя половину припасов. С одной Мэгги нам будет сложнее, она девушка суровая.

Ниган вспомнил разозленную девку, врезавшую Реджу, а потом тыкавшую автоматом ему в лоб, и тяжело вздохнул. Да уж.

– Я, конечно, могу выдать что-то вроде «Извини, чувак, вот такое мы дерьмо», но никому от этого легче не будет. – Ниган оперся на ограду, и корова, с какого-то рожна обнадеженная, ломанулась к нему. – Все эти шестеро идиотов мертвы, а сукины дети Спасители устроили такое долбаное шоу, что мы до сих пор под впечатлением.

– Я понимаю. – Иисус скрестил руки на груди. – И что Дианна хочет отомстить за сына, и что вы напуганы и разозлены. Но лучший совет, который я могу дать, – смиритесь и сидите тихо.

Холли подобралась, и Ниган опять мотнул головой:

– Ты для этого выгуливал нас добрый час? Чтобы предложить не отсвечивать? Вы, ребята, может, и сидите тихо, но со смирением у вас средненько. Упомянешь Спасителей, и рожи становятся такими кислыми, что аж набиваешь оскомину.

Иисус улыбнулся эдак приглашающе.

– Вот что я тебе скажу, чувак, – Ниган все же почесал прилипчивую скотину между рогами, – позволять себя иметь – хреновое решение. Сначала кажется, что это не так уж и страшно: ну, ворвутся, ну, утащат половину вещей, зато все целы. Но не успеешь оглянуться, как все уже разорено, дом подожжен, хозяин валяется с простреленной башкой, а парочка уродов насилует хозяйку. Оно каждый раз заканчивается одинаково.

– Но ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, что шанс будет только один, – почти ласково протянул Иисус. – Если облажаетесь, вам устроят такую показательную порку, что шесть трупов покажутся мелочью.

– Намекаешь, нас сровняют с землей?

Теперь хитрец посерьезнел.

– Сложно сказать. У Граймса есть свой… назовем его кодекс чести. Чувак свято верит в закон и необходимость возрождения цивилизации. Несколько месяцев назад случился один нехороший инцидент: один из наших людей обвинил другого в воровстве. Мы предпочли бы разобраться сами, но ссора выплыла, когда в Хиллтоп очередной раз заявились Спасители. Казалось, правда на стороне обвинителя, но Граймс устроил настоящее расследование. – Иисус слегка прищурился. – У меня было ощущение, что он – как бы это сказать? – дорвался. Что вся кутерьма, которую он устроил: допрос свидетелей, очная ставка, выяснение обстоятельств, ему бесконечно важны. Потом Граймс пристрелил настоящего вора, а заодно и обвинителя, который, как мы узнали, хотел так свести с врагом счеты.

Сразу же вспомнился Пит Андерсон. Как же Нигану тогда хотелось придушить мудака! А Дианна твердила: «Нет, мы его изгоним. Мы не убийцы». Прошло не так много времени, и в Александрии завелись-таки убийцы. Граймс, как пить дать, пристрелил бы мудака. Что бы он сделал еще – такого, на что сам Ниган забил? К черту! Урод просто вообразил себя поборником справедливости и играет в бога.

– Это все, конечно, до хрена любопытно, – как и то, что Иисус не ответил на вопрос прямо, – но только подтверждает то, что я сказал. У нас нет никакого желания стоять перед уродами на коленях и позволять пихать хер себе в горло.

Физиономия Иисуса вытянулась, и Холли негромко фыркнула.

То, что Хиллтоп не станет рисковать своими, ясно как божий день. Вопрос теперь в том, что еще можно из них выжать.

– Спасибо, конечно, за предупреждение, – добавил Ниган, – но было бы больше толку, если ты выдал хоть что-нибудь полезное, а не только пугал Граймсом.

– Полезное? – На рожу Иисуса снова вернулась улыбка. – Могу показать их базу.

* * *  
– Внушает, – буркнул Абрахам, передавая бинокль Нигану. Они вытянулись на земле за зарослями какого-то мелколистного кустарника, торчавшего у самой кромки леса, и изучали невысокие грязно-белые строения, над которыми, закрывая добрую половину неба, возвышались огромные спутниковые тарелки. Всю эту красоту окружал забор из мелкой сетки, так что замершие внутри машины и суетившиеся на них люди были как на ладони. Ниган насчитал четыре грузовика и три легковушки, а вот приснопамятный броневик отсутствовал. 

– Снаружи порядка десятка человек, – заметил Абрахам, – все вооружены.

– И неизвестно, сколько внутри.

– Думаю, всего здесь человек сорок-пятьдесят, – произнес Иисус, пристроившийся за соседним кустом. – Не постоянно, конечно, кто-то уезжает в рейды или еще по каким-то делам. 

– Женщины и дети?

– Из женщин я знаком только с Мэгги, еще видел Мишонн. Это которая с мечом и всегда ходит с Граймсом. Как я понял, она вроде его телохранителя.

– Шикует, ублюдок. – Ниган едва удержался, чтобы не присвистнуть. – А пацан? Лет четырнадцати, в шляпе шерифа.

– Карл. – Иисус едва заметно улыбнулся. – Сын Граймса. Больше никого не замечал.

Что же, это объясняло, почему сопляк оказался у ворот Александрии – может, папаша его натаскивает на будущее. В любом случае, от известия, что других детей тут нет, стало легче.

– А они не слишком парятся с охраной. – Абрахам забрал бинокль и снова прильнул к окулярам. – Вижу парочку чуваков у ворот… а, вот еще один прогуливается вдоль ограды.

– На ночь они выставляют часовых, – объяснил Иисус. – А так здесь все неплохо просматривается. Лес подступает вплотную к ограде только с противоположной стороны, но у всех зданий там глухие стены.

Ладно, пусть не пять десятков человек, а сорок, пусть несколько из них свалят по делам – все равно выходит дохрена много для александрийцев, многие из которых ружья толком в руках не держали. Нет, если так думать, останется только сидеть на жопе ровно, поэтому давай иначе, чувак. Сам Ниган, Аарон, Абрахам с Розитой, Скотт и компания; включим в отряд Франсин, Холли, Дэвида и Тобина, пусть будут еще Ричардс с Брюсом. Окей, набралось почти полтора десятка. Мало, мать его! Ниган покосился на Абрахама – судя по сосредоточенной роже, рыжий занимался такими же расчетами. Как ни крути, даже если поднапрячься, Александрия сможет выставить человек двадцать, может, двадцать пять, и большая часть из них – те еще лопухи. Мысль, что все когда-то начинали, не слишком утешала.

– Мы справимся, – мрачно объявил Абрахам. – Ублюдки не ожидают нападения. Подождем, когда часть из них свалит, и за дело.

Если бы не Иисус, Ниган взял бы здоровяка за плечо и потолковал, но сейчас оставалось лишь кивнуть.

– Дай-ка бинокль.

Ниган уставился на площадку перед зданиями, где тусила большая часть Спасителей. Ага, вон того чернокожего крепыша он помнил. Еще кто-то знакомый? Нет, не видать. Или они внутри, или куда-то смотались.

– Граймса нет, как и его дам.

Как и пацана, и того грязного мужика, которого глава Спасителей назначил в свое отсутствие главным.

– Можно? – успевший подползти Иисус похлопал по спине, и Ниган передал ему бинокль. – Да, его машина отсутствует. И нет мотоцикла.

– Это важно?

– На мотоцикле ездит еще один доверенный человек Граймса, Дэрил.

– Такой лохматый, будто десять лет в лесу сидел?

– Он самый.

И по каким таким делам ублюдки умотали?

– Мы видели достаточно, – объявил Абрахам. – Валим.

Ни черта не достаточно, но на первый раз и правда хватит.

Когда они выбрались на дорогу, где ждал трейлер с остальными александрийцами внутри, и попрощались с Иисусом, Ниган все же хлопнул Абрахама по плечу:

– Прежде чем ехать, потолкуем?

Тот пожал плечами, но отошел с Ниганом в сторону.

– Чего тебе не нравится?

– Если честно, то все. – Ниган невольно потер левое запястье, спохватился и порадовался, что манжета скрывала бинт. – Хочу быть уверенным, что вся верхушка Спасителей будет торчать здесь, когда мы нагрянем. Иначе мы трупы.

– Это я понимаю.

– Когда эти чуваки явятся к нам, проследим, как и собирались.

Абрахам ухмыльнулся одним уголком рта:

– Паранойишь? Я думал, ты веришь Иисусу.

– Пожалуй, верю. В пределах разумного. И он хочет участвовать в нападении на спутниковую станцию, хотя знает, чем все закончится, если мы облажаемся. Но пока своими глазами не увижу, как грузовики, которые заберут у нас дань, въедут в ворота спутниковой станции, не успокоюсь.

– Да, паранойишь. – Абрахам кивнул, будто это придало его словам солидности. – В любом случае, у нас пока недостаточно оружия.

– Значит, придерживаемся первоначального плана.

– Надеюсь, Скотт, Энни и Хит уже вернулись и порадуют нас хоть чем-то. – Абрахам направился к трейлеру, а Ниган по-прежнему стоял, разглядывал дорогу, голое поле, раскинувшееся слева, стену леса справа. Если все сложится удачно, через пару-тройку дней Спасители получат то, что заслужили. Или разверзнутся бездны ада.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 4:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRc0yaMW7Mw
> 
> З.Ы. На неделю уезжаю в отпуск, так что следующая глава будет только 4 августа.


	5. Welcome to the Jungle

Александрийцы и Ниган вместе с ними с одинаковыми хмурыми рожами глядели, как в открытые ворота заезжают грузовики Спасителей. Всего три, но и этого более чем достаточно. Вот кавалькада остановилась, дверца первой машины распахнулась, и оттуда выпрыгнула Мэгги. Поправила ремень винтовки на плече, одарила собравшийся люд мрачным взглядом. Черт, Граймс ведь нарочно прислал эту стерву! Со стороны водителя тем временем выбрался грязный мужик, которого Иисус назвал Дэрилом, и его физиономия тоже не предвещала ничего хорошего.

Ниган покосился на стоявшую рядом Дианну, старательно изображавшую невозмутимость. Ему б самому такую выдержку! Сейчас главное, чтобы все прошло гладко и никто не психанул. Скотт, Хит и Энни вернулись еще позавчера – молодцы, раздобыли-таки в брошенном армейском лагере достаточно оружия, которое теперь ждало своего времени. Окей, план работал, и осталось несколько самых важных пунктов!

Мэгги махнула своим людям. Несколько осталось стоять у машин, а она сама в сопровождении Дэрила и четверых громил направилась прямиком к Дианне.

– Открывайте ваш склад.

Не то чтобы кто-нибудь рассчитывал на «Здравствуйте» или «Как дела?», но все-таки… Дианна коротко кивнула пошла к зданию. Ниган и Абрахам направились следом. Физиономию здоровяка уже перекосило, а ведь это только начало.

Впрочем, Спасители явно предпочитали действовать быстро: двое остались у распахнутых дверей, еще двое замерли внутри, Мэгги указывала по очереди на коробки на полках, а когда их доставали и открывали, придирчиво изучала содержимое и кивала или мотала головой. То, что она одобряла, Абрахам, Тобин, Аарон, Ниган и еще двое парней оттаскивали к машинам и грузили под присмотром автоматчиков. Все это в почти полнейшем молчании, изредка прерывавшемся на негромкие: «Этот», «Нет, тот», «Сюда» и прочее.

Ниган в очередной раз вернулся на склад и потащил с верхней полки указанную коробку, когда снаружи донеслось:

– Эй! Это моей матери!

Черт!

– Дэрил? – Мэгги мотнула головой в сторону дверей, и чумазый мужик рванул на улицу. – Не отвлекайся, – это уже предназначалось Нигану.

Не вышло, потому что снаружи закричали, рявкнули, потом что-то приглушенно стукнуло. Ниган, прокляв все на свете, выбежал со склада и уставился на Ника, сына Эрин. Парочка крепышей выкрутила ему руки, а Дэрил как раз заехал парню по физиономии, хорошо так, от души, так что голова Ника аж мотнулась в сторону.

– Может, хватит?

Дэрил развернулся, уставился на Нигана с непонятным выражением на физиономии – ни черта не разберешь за грязными патлами, скрывавшими глаза. Ниган плюхнул свою коробку на землю, развел руки:

– Я серьезно. Он осознал.

Дэрил совсем по-звериному повел плечами и направился к нему, по пути наступив на одну из пачек макарон, высыпавшихся из порванной коробки, валявшейся неподалеку, – той самой, из-за которой и началась ругань. Конечно, все макароны в Александрии принадлежат Эрин, ведь только она готовит правильную пасту. Поправочка – принадлежали.

– Осознал, говоришь? – У чувака был дичайший южный акцент, от которого даже эти простые слова с трудом разберешь.

– Конечно. Ник?

Сын Эрин послал злобный взгляд, и стало ясно, что нифига подобного, но соизволил выдать, сплюнув кровь:

– Да.

И опустил голову. Идиот.

Ниган мысленно выматерился, собирался уже поднять свою коробку, но уставился глаза в глаза Дэрилу. Чувак был пониже ростом, но это не мешало ему смотреть будто свысока, нехорошо так. Ощущение, что ты взялся играть в гляделки с хищником, и это до черта опасно и попросту глупо, но отвести взгляд не получалось. Ниган чувствовал чужую ненависть и едва ли не брезгливость, пожалуй, он и сам испытывал нечто похожее. Однако Граймс явно ценил этого лесного мужика, так что с ним не все так просто.

– Возвращайся к работе, – окликнула Мэгги.

Ниган стиснул челюсти, однако заставил отвернуться. Я не проиграл, что бы этот чувак не возомнил! Перед тем как взять, наконец, коробку, Ниган склонился в полупоклоне перед Мэгги и тут же получил:

– Парень, может, и осознал, а вот ты нет.

– Ни в коем разе. – Кровь будто ошпарила все сосуды, и губы против воли разъехались в оскале. – Я ваш покорный слуга, леди.

Вау! Если в глазах Дэрила была ненависть, то в этих Ниган узрел чистейшую ярость. Мэгги пнула носком ботинка по коробке, и та отлетела на добрых пару ярдов, благо была наполнена легкой дрянью вроде чипсов.

– На колени.

– Как прикажете.

– Теперь ползи.

Блядь. Это было дохера весело, хотя мелькнула мысль, что лучше все-таки не ржать в голос. Ниган встал на четвереньки и медленно дополз до проклятой коробки, стукнул по ней пару раз ладонью, стряхивая пыль, и послал девице вопросительный взгляд.

– Ты так скалишься, будто хочешь лишиться зубов.

– Вообще-то нет. Они мне чертовски дороги.

Мэгги хмыкнула.

– А по тебе не скажешь.

Придержал бы ты, приятель, свой поганый язык… а, к черту!

– Я о вас беспокоюсь. Коробка тяжелая, вдруг вы ушибли свою прелестную ножку, а теперь еще ушибете ручку…

Да!.. Отлично врезала!

– Волнуйся не обо мне, а о себе. Ну как? – Стерва смотрела почти весело, и Ниган с удовольствием провел языком по внешней стороне зубов, ощущая железный привкус.

– Мастерски! На меньшее я и не рассчитывал.

– Мэгги, – подал голос Дэрил. – Я могу…

– Все хорошо. – Она прищурилась. – Рик не одобряет, когда поддаются на провокации. Особенно, – девка ненадолго склонилась к Нигану, – такие бездарные.

Но ты ж повелась, зеленоглазка. Впрочем, на этот раз удалось запихать чертовы слова себе в глотку.

– Заканчивайте уже с погрузкой. – Мэгги развернулась на каблуках и пошла прочь.

Заканчивайте – так заканчивайте. Ниган, крякнув, поднялся, и в поясницу тут же грубо ткнулся ствол.

– Еще раз выкинешь что-то подобное, урод, и я продырявлю твою безмозглую башку.

Как предсказуемо.

– А теперь шевелись.

И Ниган зашевелился.

…Грузовики выкатили из ворот в таком же гробовом молчании, как и въехали, лязгнула, захлопываясь, створка, и Абрахам довольно кивнул. Окей, сейчас ребята, ждущие в засаде, упадут Спасителям на хвост и проследят за ними до самого конечного пункта их поездочки. А пока можно передохнуть. Ниган повел плечами и попытался слинять по-тихому, но, разумеется, Аарон тут же увязался следом:

– Что на тебя нашло?

– Решил отвлечь внимание этих уродов от всяких юных придурков вроде Ника.

– А если бы тебя убили?

– Так не убили. – Ниган притормозил, засунул руки в карманы и развернулся к Аарону. – Приятель, я в состоянии понять, когда мудак напротив действительно собрался убивать.

– Неужели? – Боже, да Аарон был действительно рассержен – редкостное зрелище. – Ты хоть представляешь, как это смотрелось? О чем думали другие? Унизительно…

– А вот это херня полная. – Остатки злости, уже совсем не веселой, снова вспыхнули. – Запомни, блядь, что это ни хера не унизительно. Что бы уроды ни сделали, что бы ни приказали, для нас это ни хера не унизительно. Знаешь почему? Потому что мы, мать их, лишь выжидаем. Притворяемся, что приняли их правила, а потом затолкаем долбаные правила им в глотку. И все, бля, все в Александрии должны это осознать! Не трястись, не ссаться от ужаса, а притвориться и вцепиться в шкуры ублюдкам!

– И поэтому нужно провоцировать, да? У нас план, Ниган! Тот самый, который мы придумали вместе с Дианной. Но тебе ударило выпендриться. И все – ты понимаешь? – все могло полететь к чертям!

– Ладно тебе. – Ниган рискнул улыбнуться, однако Аарон не купился.

– Каждый раз поражаюсь! – Чувак всплеснул руками не хуже Картера. – Иногда ты кажешься взрослым ответственным человеком, но порой ведешь себя хуже собственных учеников!

– Да, мамочка.

– Иди ты! И, будь любезен, вечером выгуляй ту часть себя, которая более серьезна.

Ну он и загнул! Ниган вздохнул и покаянно опустил голову:

– Клянусь, стрелять в этих ублюдков я буду ответственно и хладнокровно.

– Снова ты…

– Нет. Я серьезно, приятель, а ты прав.

Черт, просто… ну да, свалял дурака, потому что скопившуюся злость нужно было хоть куда-то и хоть как-то выплеснуть. Аарон, как почуяв, что Ниган искренен, наконец-то смягчился.

Теперь оставалось только ждать вестей от своих. Надеяться, что все идет по плану. Молиться, чтобы карты легли верно. И тогда… Ниган ненадолго прикрыл глаза, представляя, как разносит Граймсу голову. Тогда, если александрийцы не облажаются, останется только одна проблема – пацан. Глупая мысль, но Ниган хотел, чтобы сопляк оказался как можно дальше от спутниковой станции, когда там начнется самое веселье.

* * *  
Все складывалось идеально, и именно это отчего-то бесило. Может, дело в том, что ты привык ждать дерьма, а когда удача вдруг принимает твою сторону, кажется, что чертово мироздание решило поиздеваться и готовит грандиозную подставу? Давай еще раз по пунктам, приятель. Ребята проследили за караваном Спасителей и подтвердили, что те добрались до спутниковой станции, более того, в этот раз там торчал и Граймс. Самое замечательное, свои, как и было обговорено, оставили в засаде Хита, чтобы, если стрясется что неожиданное, тот сразу сообщил. Хит прилежно выходил на связь каждые полчаса и подтверждал, что все зашибись, глава Спасителей по-прежнему в логове. В Александрии же Абрахам в последний раз наставлял, прости господи, бойцов. Ладно, Ниган придирался – для недели это охрененный результат, и здоровяк, и новоявленные солдаты выкладывались по полной.

И все-таки, какая-то хрень. Иисус прав, будет единственный шанс, причем возведенный на таком шатком основании, как наглость, удача и надежда на то, что противники окажутся самоуверенными идиотами. А так ли это? На первый взгляд, вполне. Хиллтоп в их присутствии лишний раз чихнуть боялся, так что Спасители очень даже могли расслабиться и вообразить, что и новые данники станут вести себя как паиньки. Даже часть оружия оставили. И в Хиллтопе, кстати, все же водился огнестрел, хоть и совсем немного. Однако… Однако-однако-однако… Встреча с Иисусом походила на случайность, такое сложно подстроить. И то, что чувак вызвался участвовать в авантюре, тоже говорило в его пользу, хотя этой ночью не помешало бы следить за ним в оба. Тогда какого дьявола ты как на иголках, приятель? Будь ты на месте Граймса, то заподозрил бы, что такие лохи, как александрийцы, нападут? Ты ж сам видел, что они мало на что способны, а сегодня сей замечательный факт лишь подтвердился.

Что тебя еще смущает? Спутниковая станция – неплохое убежище, насколько успел разглядеть Ниган. Есть забор, стены крепкие. Что еще нужно уродам, которые живут грабежом других поселений? Ха, будто Ниган видел столько много лагерей выживших, чтоб сравнивать! Иисус упомянул, Спасители явились сюда около пяти месяцев назад, но у чертовых зданий не особо жилой вид. И что это доказывает? Вообще ничего! Да в Александрии разговоры о расширении ограды и огороде велись месяцами! И почти без толку. Но Спасители-то ребята резвые. Нет, бред – ты не увидел за оградой пары грядок, цветника и сушащихся на бельевой веревке трусов и на этом основании делаешь выводы? Серьезно? Тебя пошлют и правильно сделают. К тому же, черт подери, ты не знаешь плана спутниковой станции, может, там есть внутренний дворик, и поганые цветы и трусы там. Господи, вот бы туда пробраться!

– Ты как?

Ниган чудом не подпрыгнул и мысленно выругался. Всего-навсего Аарон, рановато приперся – до общего сбора еще полтора часа.

– Скажи мне, что я зря психую.

Аарон послал недоуменный взгляд:

– Ты зря… Окей, почему ты психуешь?

Ниган чуть не застонал:

– Я просил успокоить, а не… черт... – Он резко взмахнул рукой.

Аарон прошел вглубь комнаты и привалился задницей к спинке дивана:

– Ты ведь просто-таки рвался устроить налет на базу.

– И сейчас рвусь. Жажду увидеть ублюдка Граймса в гробу.

– Тогда в чем дело?

Ниган потер подбородок, мысленно выматерился, только сообразив, что сегодня так и не побрился:

– Можешь ржать, но у меня гребаное предчувствие.

Аарон не стал ржать, зато послал пристальный взгляд:

– У тебя есть какие-то доводы? Подозрения?

– Ни единого. Долбаный час перебираю события последних дней и так и не нашел хоть малейшей зацепки.

– О!

– Именно. Ни Дианна, ни Абрахам не поведутся на аргумент «Жопой чую».

Теперь Аарон вздохнул:

– Давай предположим, что Грегори рассказал Спасителям о нашем визите в Хиллтоп. Как это повлияет на наш план?

– Ублюдки могут повысить бдительность.

– Судя по сегодняшнему визиту, с бдительностью у них так же, как и в прошлый раз.

– Мы ни хера не знаем об этих чуваках. – Ниган ненадолго стиснул зубы. – Что-то упускаем.

– Или тебе кажется.

– Или так. Дианна поддержала план Абрахама и официально о нем объявила. Народ в обалдении и восторге. Больше, впрочем, в восторге.

– Я редко критикую Дианну. – Аарон вскинул голову. – Не потому что полностью лоялен, а потому что нет поводов. Но она ослеплена местью, как, кстати, и остальные.

– Задница в том, что если выждать, кураж испарится, потом черта с два раскрутишь людей на что-то подобное.

Аарон кивнул:

– Каким будет решение? К черту твое предчувствие? Или…

– Поговорю с Дианной и Абрахамом. – Ниган рванул к выходу из дому, едва расслышав:

– Я с тобой!

С тобой – так с тобой. Аарон никогда не был лишним.

…Абрахама Ниган отыскал в резиденции Монро – тот обнаружился в компании Дианны и, как ни странно, Спенсера и разливался соловьем, одновременно водя пальцем по разложенной на столе карте.

– Думал, вы готовитесь, – выдал здоровяк вместо приветствия.

– В каком-то смысле. – Ниган обвел собравшихся взглядом, задержался на Дианне. – Поймите меня правильно, чуваки, но у меня предложение повременить.

Ее лицо слегка вытянулось, впрочем, на нем проступило скорее удивление, чем раздражение.

– Ты обалдел? – А вот кое-кто не только удивился. – Я всю неделю натаскивал и накручивал народ, ребята сейчас едва ли копытом землю не роют, и тут…

– Да в курсе я! – Нет, надо поспокойнее, и Ниган заговорил медленнее: – Мне не нравится, как гладко все вышло. И как быстро. Раз, и вот оно – обиталище Спасителей, два – и Граймс там торчит.

– Ты еще скажи, что это Спасители подкинули Скотту и его друзьям ружьишки, чтобы наверняка.

– Нет, конечно. Но догадаться, что мы будем искать оружие, плевое дело.

– Замечу, – у Абрахама аж бакенбарды встопорщились, – что мы, по нашему же плану, сегодня вели себя тихо-тихо. Это тебе в башку ударило…

– Я уже признал себя козлом, Аарон подтвердит. Но я про другое. Слушайте, что нам важнее: просрать шанс, который, может, еще представится, или сберечь жопы?

– Ты чего несешь? – Абрахам упер руки в бока. – Это на тебя Хиллтоп подействовал? Хочешь, чтоб мы стали такими же? И какое «сберечь жопы»? Будем покорно ждать, пока Спасителям не ударит в башку пристрелить еще кого-то из наших? Тогда твоя душа успокоится?

– Сегодня ночью, даже если боженька будет на нашей стороне, кого-то тоже могут пристрелить. Окей, ты вымуштровал ребят, но им еще далеко до того, чтобы стать по-настоящему опасными.

– Ниган, у нас всех есть и будут сомнения, – примиряюще улыбнулась Дианна. «Хотя от тебя я их не ожидала» почти услышал он. – И мы осознаем, насколько велик риск. Однако прямо сейчас у нас оружие и люди. Если мы подадим назад, то потеряем их веру. И я еще не говорю о том, что у кого-то могут сдать нервы, кто-то о чем-то обмолвится или Спасители в следующий раз что-то учуют. Ты, – ее тон стал чуть ли не материнским, – спохватился слишком поздно.

– Понимаю.

– Так пошел бы и занялся чем полезным, – огрызнулся Абрахам, и Ниган чудом удержался от резкости.

– Давай я решу сам, чем мне заняться. Я пытаюсь убедиться, что мы понимаем риск. Что если влезем в здания, будем там как слепые котята.

– Чувак, не учи меня воевать, а? – Здоровяк встал вплотную и расправил плечи. – Не впервые.

– Я не лезу в охрененный план охрененного штурма. – Чертовски захотелось скрипнуть зубами.

– Да ну? Просто устраиваешь панику.

– Чего…

– Вы бы…– начал Аарон, пытаясь протиснуться между ними, и тут влез Спенсер:

– В чем-то Ниган прав.

Абрахам тут же сосредоточил все внимание на младшеньком Монро, и тот вжал голову в плечи, но, диво дивное, продолжил:

– В смысле… Да, все воодушевились, но мы не готовы. 

– Кто бы говорил. – У Абрахама даже дернулся глаз. – Действительно, что-то не помню тебя среди тех, кого тренировал.

Спенсер сначала покраснел, затем побледнел и упрямо сжал губы:

– Если ты про это, то я знаю, с какой стороны браться за ружье. И я готов…

– Спенсер, прекрати. – В голосе Дианны прозвучал металл. – Мы уже это обсуждали.

– Только ты не дала мне договорить. Как и всегда. – Парень вскинул подбородок. А это уже интересно! – То, что Ниган может быть прав, – он снова обернулся к Абрахаму, – не означает, что он или я струсил. Ты, мама, твердишь, что у нас демократия, так что дай уже всем высказаться.

Дианна прижала ладонь ко лбу, а здоровяк усмехнулся:

– Окей, ты высказался. И что дальше? Поздно откатывать назад.

– Можно попробовать подстраховаться, – заговорил Аарон. – Сейчас мы сосредоточились только на спутниковой станции, но есть еще дороги, которые к ней ведут.

– Именно. – Ниган подошел к столу, провел пальцем по двум извилистым линиям: одна проходила перед базой Спасителей, другая немного за ней, и обе сливались и заканчивались прямо у ворот. – Выставим здесь посты. Если они заметят машины, то сразу нас предупредят.

– У нас и так мало людей, – буркнул Абрахам. – Хочешь распылить силы?

– Достаточно одного человека тут и еще одного тут. – Спенсер тоже встал у стола. – Я буду дежурить на этой дороге.

– Спенсер!

– Хватит, мама!

Та уперла руки в бока:

– Подумай об отце! Он еще не оправился…

– А Дастин еще не оправился от смерти брата, но идет. – Руки парня сжались в кулаки. – Не только ты хочешь отомстить. А я еще хочу, чтобы мы победили.

– Спенсер, дорогой, – Дианна коснулась предплечья сына, – я понимаю. Но Абрахам прав, ты еще…

– Что «еще»? Я не подхожу, да? Потому что я не Айден?

– Спенсер, я не об этом…

Поздно. Парень стряхнул руку матери и рванул прочь. Дверь грохнула так, что в ушах зазвенело.

Ниган едва слышно присвистнул и покосился на Дианну, буравящую взглядом пол.

– Мы будем продолжать? – процедил Абрахам. – Или еще кто-то жаждет высказать парочку предложений?

– Дороги. – На лице Аарона проступило хорошо знакомое Нигану упрямство. Хоть и не скажешь, чувак умел настоять на своем, когда припирало. – Это разумная предосторожность, а не распыление сил.

На физиономии Абрахама боролись сразу несколько чувств, однако минуло несколько мгновений, и он вздохнул, сдаваясь.

– Только двое. – Абрахам послал предупреждающий взгляд, впрочем, никто не возразил. – Хит и… – Здоровяк помедлил, однако Дианна по-прежнему молчала. – Спенсер.

– Окей. – Ниган скрестил руки на груди, чтобы не приняться тереть запястье. Если бы он планировал чертову операцию, то как поступил? Как распределил силы? Поздно, чувак, ты здесь не командуешь.

– Слушай, я понимаю. – Абрахам понизил голос, кажется, даже Аарон, который стоял рядом, вперившись в карту взглядом, не расслышал. – Ты привык действовать в одиночку. Сам себе хозяин и все такое. Однако это командная работа, уловил?

Ниган не ответил, но здоровяк продолжил:

– Я в этом дерьме разбираюсь. Да, будет нелегко, но мы войдем и прикончим этих уродов. И все будет гладко, если кто-нибудь не примется сомневаться.

– Это такой армейский принцип? – не удержался Ниган, тоже стараясь говорить тихо.

– Он самый. Командир думает, остальные делают. Ничего личного, чувак.

Серьезно? Он вообразил, что Нигана перекорежило исключительно потому, что не дали покомандовать?

– Можешь беситься, но скажу одну вещь: Граймс тебя здорово напугал. Нет, я не о том, что ты трус, просто… Это типа шока. Чувак вытворил такое, что ты и вообразить не мог, и теперь тебе кажется, что он способен на что угодно, даже, черт возьми, предвидеть каждый твой шаг. Но это хрень, он обычный человек, как и мы. И так же лажает.

Дико не хотелось признавать, однако в чем-то Абрахам был прав.

– Сейчас Граймс облажается. Я это знаю, я убедил в этом остальных. И самое последнее дело, когда в таких ситуациях вылезает какой-нибудь умник вроде Спенсера. – Нужно, сука, поблагодарить, что не сказал «Вроде тебя»? – Теперь еще с этими двумя постами разбираться… Ладно. – Абрахам махнул рукой. – Будем считать, что к лучшему.

Вероятно, надо было отдать чуваку должное, что он снизошел до мировой, скорее всего, из-за того что рядом торчала Дианна. Но Ниган-то видел, как у Абрахама по-прежнему играли на щеках желваки. Впрочем, редкостный идиотизм устраивать драку за пару часов до важной операции.

– Договорились, – отозвался Ниган. Что там Аарон говорил про гордыню? Окей, затолкаем все поглубже до того момента, как чертова история с чертовыми Спасителями закончится. – Следуем твоему плану.

– Именно, – уже громко произнес Абрахам. – Мы победим, потому что никто от нас этого не ожидает.

Ниган проглотил вертевшуюся на кончике языка резкость и кивнул. Ну вот, гордыня обуздана. Если бы с поганым предчувствием удалось справиться так же легко! Но оно все еще зудело в глубине черепа. Граймс, мать его, обычный человек, не черт, не дьявол… Это Ниган знал и так! Тогда какого… Ответа не было.

* * *  
Ночь выдалась тихой и темной – еще до заката небосвод до самого горизонта затянуло облаками. Впрочем, на дождь пока ничего не намекало. Оставалось лишь занять нужное место и ждать нужного времени, томясь от помеси скуки и нетерпения, жгущего кровь.

За оградой из сетки тускло горел единственный фонарь – освещал площадку у ворот. Эта сволочь больше мешала, потому что когда ты переводил взгляд на здания, то видел лишь сплошную черноту. На территории, если удалось сосчитать верно, торчало шестеро часовых: двое у входа, остальные лениво бродили вдоль забора. Все будет гладко, в который раз шепнул себе Ниган. Зверь в норе, Хит и Спенсер следят, чтобы не нагрянул никакой неприятный сюрприз, группа, которую возглавляет Абрахам, уже наверняка рядом с воротами. Самое сложное – снять часовых и пролезть внутрь, но для этого есть пистолеты с глушителями и кусачки, чтобы разрезать проволоку. Патрули сменяются каждый час, и новый дозор вышел минут десять назад, так что времени более чем достаточно.

Отчего-то вспомнилось, как Джесси, узнав о плане, принялась качать головой. Мне это не нравится, мы поступаем как плохие парни… Ниган тогда ответил, что если играешь против плохих парней, то приходится и самим стать плохими, а Джесси не согласилась. Мы уже убили их людей, первые убили. Тогда прикажешь смириться и платить дань? Она не ответила, лишь вздохнула. Я уже играл как-то за хороших парней, захотелось сказать Нигану. Это херово закончилось. Знаешь почему, солнышко? Потому что хороших парней плохие парни бьют в спину. А если совсем честно, то хороших и плохих парней попросту не существует, есть люди, в головах которых поровну бриллиантов и дерьма, но дерьмо берет верх чаще, чем хочется. Тот же покойный Николас – то еще трусливое говно, но был неплохим отцом. Может, и Граймс любящий папашка и отличный лидер для своих Спасителей, однако для александрийцев лучше бы этого мудака никогда не существовало. Всегда так.

– Ниган? – шепнула темнота голосом Франсин.

– Уже вот-вот. Дожидаемся сигнала от группы Абрахама, и вперед.

Холли сейчас с рыжим здоровяком, специально к нему напросилась. «Ты будешь думать обо мне больше, чем об остальных. Это никуда не годится». И в этом она была чертовски права. Ниган ощутил смесь гордости и досады и кивнул. Теперь жизнь Холли зависела от Абрахама, а от Нигана зависели жизни Франсин, Аарона, Тобина, Джеффри, Ника, Дэвида, Джоны, других… Слишком много, да, приятель?

– Часовые, – негромко произнес Иисус в другое ухо.

Ниган уставился в черноту. Один из патрулей, что прогуливался вдоль ограды, остановился. Услышали? Нет, чуваки принялись болтать по рации. Может, перекличка с другими часовыми? Вот переговоры закончились, и патруль двинулся дальше. Франсин рядом зашевелилась, устраивая снайперскую винтовку. Вторая такая же была у Ника. Именно от этой парочки зависел успех группы, так что, ребята, не подведите…

Рация зашипела, и Ниган прижал ее к уху.

– Давай…– начал Абрахам.

Помехи.

– Стойте! – Спенсер? – Слыш… ме… Машины…

Опять помехи.

– Спенсер? – громко прошипел Ниган.

– Бег…

Шорохи, скрипы и ебаные помехи!

Со стороны дороги грохнули ружья, и одновременно спутниковая станция ожила: тьму вспороли два ослепительно-ярких прожектора, раздались крики и выстрелы, одиночные и автоматные очереди.

– Бежим! – взвизгнул кто-то сзади.

– Молчать! – В ушах звенело от дикой какофонии и стука собственной крови. Мать твою! Ну, мать твою, ты оказался прав! И что? Утрись теперь этим.

– Не паниковать! – Ниган не удивился бы, если пистолет, который он сжимал в руках, треснул. – Если ломанемся, все поляжем. Ясно?

– Да, – выпалила Франсин, и Ниган расцепил пальцы и положил руку на ее мелко подрагивающее плечо.

– Молодцы.

– Стреляют у дороги, что спереди станции, – доложил Аарон, – и с самого поста…

…с той стороны, где группа Абрахама. Это Ниган слышал и сам. И где-то у чертовой дороги сейчас Спенсер. Луч прожектора вдруг ожил, заскользил по лесу, и Ниган и остальные вжались в землю. Только бы чертовы кусты их скрыли! И опять чернота. 

– Хей, – Ниган опять схватил рацию, из которой по-прежнему доносились лишь помехи. – Абрахам, отзовись! Что у вас?

– Напали… отступаем… – выплюнула рация.

– Держитесь! Попробуем к вам прорваться!

На несколько мгновений выстрелы слились в настоящую канонаду, и даже если кто откликнулся, хера два услышишь!

– Нужно вытаскивать Абрахама и ребят, – скрипнул зубами Ниган.

– У нас есть шансы туда прорваться? – деловито поинтересовался Иисус. Если чувак и перепугался, то ничем это не показывал.

К дороге перед спутниковой станцией не сунешься – там Спасители. Значит, остается другая, у которой дежурит Хит.

– Обойдем с другой стороны. Вроде оттуда пока не палят. – Ниган снова поднес рацию ко рту: – Хит?

Помехи-помехи-помехи…

– Что… Ты? – Чего это с ним? Со страху позабыл все имена?

– Чего у тебя?

– Я… У меня тихо.

– Тогда драпай.

– Я… Вы где?

– Мы… – Ниган замер, охваченный поганым подозрением, поймал в свете прожектора взгляд Иисуса, в котором читалась точно такая же мерзкая догадка. А если Хит ни черта не забыл, а не хочет светить имена? Дерьмо! – Мы идем к тебе, на дорогу за станцией. Эй, понял, чувак?

– Д-да!.. Вы…

Молчание.

– Так. – Ниган посмотрел на своих: то свет выхватывал из темноты бледные неуверенные лица, то они снова тонули во мраке. – На другой дороге нас тоже ждут.

– Но Хит! – не выдержал Ник.

– Он у них, – ровно отозвался Иисус.

– Какого… – начал Тобин.

– Он не назвал Нигана по имени.

– Всего-то?

– Отнюдь.

– Чуваки, – оборвал их Ниган, – мы себе купили, дай бог, десять минут. Варианта два: рискнуть и прокрасться позади станции, чтоб помочь нашим, или уходить в лес.

– А наши машины? – проблеял кто-то, кажется, Том.

– Там тоже может быть засада.

– Надо помочь нашим, – высказалась Франсин.

– Хоть попробовать, – поддержал Тобин, хоть голос у мужика подозрительно дрогнул.

По крайней мере, есть шанс, что такого Спасители от них не ждут.

– Тогда тихо. Не стрелять, пока не отдам приказ.

Двигаться приходилось короткими перебежками, падая на землю, когда прожектор вновь и вновь принимался шарить по деревьям. Сзади и сбоку палили, порой, когда выстрелы затихали, доносились голоса, словно Спасители притаились за каждым поганым стволом. Ну же, ну же… Сунешься слишком близко к ограде – угодишь под прожекторы, углубишься в лес – вылетишь на дорогу, где ждут вооруженные ублюдки. Сосредоточься! Думай о людях у себя за спиной! И, ладно, совсем немного о Холли: и ей, и Абрахаму с его отрядом сейчас гораздо хуже, чем вам.

– Стоять!

Автоматная очередь прошлась поверх кустов, за которые Ниган едва успел присесть. Кто-то из своих коротко вскрикнул. Франсин выстрелила в едва угадывающуюся темную фигуру, Ниган и Аарон принялись палить в ту же сторону.

– Держи их!

– Зови подмогу!

Черта с два! Ниган перестал стрелять, только когда кончились патроны. Все ублюдки мертвы? Блядь, если б можно было хоть что-то разглядеть!

– Целы? – Голос осип, звучал как воронье карканье, и дико хотелось пить.

– Джеффри мертв, – подозрительно высоким голосом ответил Ник.

Что ж теперь?

– Двигаемся дальше. Сейчас набегут на выстрелы…

Уже! Ниган успел схватить молодого идиота за куртку и пихнуть на траву, вскрикнул, когда плечо взорвалось болью. Остальные отстреливались, пока он, матерясь уже в открытую, шарил по земле, пытаясь найти тело Джеффри, у которого должен был остаться ствол!

– Бежим!

Сука, нет! Справа показалась еще фигура, пальнула из автомата и… грохнулась.

– Не стреляйте! Свой!

Спенсер, мать его! Живехонький и трясущийся, как осиновый лист. Однако не удрал, засранец!

– Ты что тут делаешь? – задал Джона охуенно уместный вопрос.

– Это… Абрахама и ребят схватили. Ну, кто живой остался. Не знал, что с вами…

– Хватит. – Ниган сжал зубы, заставил себя подняться. – Сколько народу?

– Чего?

– Сколько там Спасителей?

– Дохрена! Клянусь, под полсотни!

Чего? Или у страха глаза велики, или ублюдков действительно гораздо больше, чем думали в Александрии. А значит, некого уже вытаскивать, самим бы удрать!

– Уносим ноги, пока мертвяки не перекинулись и живые не набежали.

– Ты ранен, – выдал младшенький Монро.

– Я в курсе. – Ниган подковылял к убитому Спенсером Спасителю и забрал его автомат. – Ты?

– Так, царапина. – Парень нервно хохотнул. В темноте леса его рожа казалась светлым пятном.

– Тогда шевелимся.

Они еще пару раз влетали в кишевших вокруг Спасителей, отстреливались, и Ниган считал: минус Джеффри, минус Дин, минус Том… Тобина задели, но тоже ничего серьезного, Иисус вытащил его из-под обстрела… Да чтоб вас!

Ночь уходила, сменяясь серыми предрассветными сумерками, делавшими мир похожим на нечетную черно-белую фотку. Сзади уже давно не палили, и Ниган позволил себе остановиться, окинуть взглядом шеренгу призраков, которых вывел из леса на свет божий. Тоже серые, в темно-серых пятнах крови, с огромными перепуганными глазищами, не видящими, кажется, ни хрена.

– Надо перевязать тебе рану, – хрипло произнес призрак Франсин.

– Все равно нечем.

Она упрямо мотнула головой, достала нож и принялась резать свою куртку.

– Спа… спасибо. Что оттащил тогда. – А это призрак Ника.

– Не за что, чувак. Твоя мать башку мне открутит, если я тебя не сберегу.

Франсин шагнула вперед, стала заматывать предплечье прямо поверх одежды.

– Тобином тоже займись, – заметил Ниган, когда она закончила.

– Мы оторвались. – Зато Иисус был чертовски спокойным призраком. Он внимательно разглядывал рассветный лес, будто грядущий денек готовился стать совершенно обычным и дохрена скучным.

Ниган подошел, встал рядом и покосился на руки, которыми Иисус обхватил себя за предплечья. Пальцы впивались в ткань плаща так, что вот-вот порвут. Да, парень, и тебя проняло, как бы ты ни пытался это скрыть.

– Мы оторвались, – громко повторил Ниган. – И все молодцы. Действовали как команда, никто не запаниковал. И только поэтому мы сейчас живы.

Дэвид, Тобин, Франсин, Аарон, Ник, Спенсер, даже Джона, которого Ниган считал трусоватым. Они все еще тяжело дышали, все еще казались вымотанными до предела, но кивали, и Ниган видел в их глазах не только отблески пережитого ночью страха и обреченность, но и упрямство.

– Вы бойцы, чуваки. Чем бы все ни закончилось.

Можно сказать еще что-нибудь: Джеффри, Дин и Том погибли не напрасно, прочую шелуху, но… надо думать о другом, о том самом конце.

– Иисус, что планируешь?

– До Хиллтопа тут часа три пешком. Доберусь.

– Тебя с нами не было, не вопрос. А что насчет Грегори?

Хитрец уже знакомо прищурился:

– Будет нем как рыба, иначе его сожрут с потрохами.

Ниган невольно усмехнулся, а Иисус посерьезнел, поглядел чуть ли не виновато:

– Я…

– Все путем, чувак. – Ниган понизил голос. – Самое смешное в том, что никто не в ответе. Или, если угодно, в ответе мы с Абрахамом.

Жив ли сейчас рыжий громила? А Холли? Скотт, Энни, Хит, Розита, наконец? Что гадать? Скоро выясним.

Иисус склонил голову, словно понял, что сейчас у Нигана на душе.

– Мы должны были попытаться. – И, сука, знали о цене ошибки. – Так что иди, пока тебя не хватились.

Ниган проследил, как Иисус, устало ссутулившись, побрел прочь, пока не зашел в лес и не скрылся за деревьями, снова обернулся к своим.

– Нам тоже неплохо бы начать шевелиться. Может, к полудню доберемся.

– Мы возвращаемся? – Спенсер как очнулся.

– Есть другие предложения?

Младший Монро посмотрел на Ника, Тобина, прочих, кого в Александрии ждали семьи и близкие, мотнул головой. Именно, чувак. Нам нужно назад, хотя мы знаем, кто будет нас встречать – отнюдь не только родичи.

– Думаешь, они возьмут наших в заложники? – все же спросил Тобин.

– Ну не то чтобы возьмут… – Ниган ненадолго перевел взгляд на поднимавшееся солнце, белесое из-за тонкой пелены облаков, все еще затягивавших небо. Я смотрю на солнце, следовательно… – Валите все на меня, поняли?

– Мы не будем… – упрямо начала Франсин, а тут рация на поясе ожила.

Ниган снял ее, поднес ко рту:

– Отличное утречко, чувак.

– Для меня и правда отличное, – откликнулась рация голосом Граймса. – Для тебя – не уверен.

– Да ладно! Ты погляди на эти облака, этот лес, туман…

На той стороне сухо усмехнулись:

– Любишь природу?

– Я романтик, чувак.

– Я учту. И какие у тебя планы на сегодня, кроме любования лесом и облаками?

Ниган посмотрел на своих, снова нахмуренных, переминающихся с ноги на ногу.

– Собираюсь неспешно прогуляться до дома. У меня там полно дел, знаешь ли, собака не кормлена и все такое.

– Весьма разумно с твоей стороны.

– Я вообще воплощенный разум.

– А по сегодняшней ночи и не скажешь. Ладно, гуляй, но советую не задерживаться, собака может и подохнуть с голоду.

Приглушенный щелчок, и тишина.

Ниган опустил рацию, с шумом выдохнул.

– Окей, бойцы. Как я уже сказал, все валить на меня. Ясно?

– Это приказ? – На физиономии Аарона было совершенно непонятное выражение.

– Считайте, что приказ. Двигаемся.

Ниган пошел первым, стараясь не обращать внимания на принявшееся ныть плечо. Она… Нахер! Люсиль? Люсиль, я знаю, что ты здесь. Ты всегда рядом, любовь моя. Скоро мы с тобой встретимся. Ты рада? Но солнце, облака и лес молчали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 5:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1tj2zJ2Wvg


	6. Feeling Pulled Apart by Horses

У распахнутых ворот Александрии стояли уже знакомые грузовики, хотя, удивительно, броневик Спасители в этот раз не пригнали. Впрочем, размышлять о причинах этого сил уже не осталось: и Ниган, и его отряд выдохлись, под конец плелись, едва переставляя ноги. То упрямство, что зажглось в глазах людей на далекой лесной опушке, растаяло. Дэвид прихрамывал, Тобин время от времени замирал, морщился, стирая со лба пот, но отмахивался от предложений о помощи и ковылял дальше. У самого Нигана чертова рана на плече то притихала, то принималась ныть так, что хотелось скрежетать зубами. Ничего, немного осталось… Торчавшие у грузовиков Спасители заметили остатки разбитой армии, но даже не стали хвататься за оружие, просто расступились, пропуская внутрь. Охренительное начало…

Ниган заставил себя вскинуть голову и выпрямил спину. Вот так. Он первым миновал ворота, как переступил через невидимый барьер. На площади, разумеется, собрали всех алексадрийцев, и не только живых. Перед стоявшими на коленях людьми лежали трупы с простреленными головами. Надо же, ублюдки Спасители озаботились… Ниган невольно замедлил шаг, вгляделся в знакомые лица: Джеффри, Ричардс, Ральф, Дастин, Энни… Энни, черт подери! Как же так? Ниган сглотнул. А Холли? Нет, ее тела здесь не было. Она… Вон она – стоит на коленях возле Абрахама и Розиты, целая, пусть и перепуганная. Убереглась! Кто еще? Слишком много трупов для одной несчастной Александрии. Хит? Тоже живой, хотя с изрядно побитой физиономией. Это пустяки, физиономия подживет…

– На колени, – скомандовал Граймс.

Ублюдок стоял совсем рядом со скорчившимися на земле Дианной и Реджем. Уверенный в себе, спокойный, довольный, чтоб его черти взяли!

Ниган тяжело опустился на асфальт, едва обратил внимание, как кто-то выхватил у него пистолет. Возле встал на колени Аарон, потом Тобин, Франсин, Дэвид…

– Ты! Сюда. – Ствол автомата Граймса указал на Спенсера. Тот прохромал вперед и замер возле родителей.

Ненадолго над площадью повисла тишина. Граймс медленно прогуливался между коленопреклоненными людьми и трупами, а Спасители смотрели на своего лидера едва ли не пристальней, чем александрийцы. Разумеется, Мэгги, Дэрил, Мишонн, Саша… На кой черт Ниган запомнил все эти имена? Вроде как врага надо знать в лицо, да?

– Что же. – Граймс притормозил возле Дэрила, зачем-то отдал ему автомат и снял с пояса мачете. – Прошлый раз вы заверяли меня, что все произошедшее какое-то недоразумение. Но это на недоразумение не спишешь. Преступники покрывают преступников, а когда представляется шанс, бьют в спину.

И тут, наконец, в башке щелкнуло. Мать твою, как все складно! Ты же, мудак, не просто ждал нас! Ты нас заманивал! Тот мерзкий момент, когда от осознания собственной правоты становится не радостно, а тошно. Граймс предугадал, что александрийцы решат проследить за конвоем, дал им возможность проследить! Выставил эдакого козленка на привязи, мимо которого невозможно пройти. А Иисус вольно или невольно еще и дал хороший поджопник. Дальше дело техники.

– Я подарил вам шанс. – Граймс снова подошел к Дианне. – И вот чем вы отплатили.

Он развернул лезвие мачете плашмя и хлопнул себя по ладони.

– Что скажешь, женщина? Чей это был план? Твой? Его? – Мачете указало на Реджа. – Или его? – Оно качнулось в сторону Абрахама. – Или его? – Теперь оно было направлено на Нигана. – Впрочем, кто бы ни придумал план, ты позволила его воплотить. Одобрила. Это твоя вина. Все эти трупы – твоя вина.

Дианна подняла взгляд на Граймса.

– Смотри на них! – На миг показалось, он ее ударит. – На них, мать твою! Не на меня!

Дианна вздрогнула всем телом, уставилась прямо перед собой.

– Нет, так не пойдет. – Граймс сокрушенно покачал головой. – Ты по-прежнему не понимаешь.

Он присел на корточки, почти заслонив Дианну от Нигана.

– Неправильно меня ненавидеть. Я всего лишь представитель правосудия, слуга закона. Если ты ненавидишь меня, значит, ненавидишь закон, женщина. Ты преступница. – В его голосе была такая убежденность, что по спине пробежали мурашки. – И я должен поступить с тобой как с преступницей. Ты уже лишилась одного сына, но тебе, видимо, мало. Гляди. – Мачете качнулось вправо, потом влево. – Кого ты выбираешь? Младшего сына? Мужа?

– Нет, – едва донесся хриплый голос Дианны.

– Это не ответ.

– Нет, прошу вас! – произнесла она быстрее.

– Черт! – Граймс резко выпрямился, и Ниган снова увидел Дианну, теперь упавшую на четвереньки. – Сын или муж?

– Умоляю, – пролепетала она. – Я не могу…

– «Не могу»!.. Кто еще выберет, кроме тебя? Ты смогла придумать план, приказать своим людям напасть на нас! В чем же дело теперь?

– Не… – Дианна чуть ли не уткнулась лицом в асфальт. – Не надо! Я…

– Мама, прек…

– Заткните его!

Какой-то мужик из Спасителей в два шага оказался возле Спенсера и от души ему врезал, и Дианна вскрикнула.

– Так что? Он? – Мачете приблизилось к побледневшей физиономии Спенсера.

– Нет…

– Тогда…

Дианна разрыдалась – взахлеб, давясь собственными слезами, и в висок принялась добить тупая игла. Ублюдокублюдокублюдок, я тебя…

Граймс громко и резко выдохнул, опять присел на корточки. Его рука легла на макушку Дианны, потрепала, как собаку.

– Ладно, женщина. Давай, прекращай. Ну?

Дианна подняла зареванное лицо, и Граймс аккуратно взял ее за подбородок:

– Да, так уже лучше. Ты раскаиваешься, да?

Дианна попыталась ответить, но ее настиг новый приступ рыданий.

– Вижу, что раскаиваешься. Это хорошо, это первый шаг к взаимопониманию. Отвечай уже!

– Ра… ска… раскаиваюсь.

– Молодец. Ничего, так бывает. Свяжешься с дурной компанией и окажешься в соучастниках. Но главное раскаяться, и тогда тебе обязательно скостят срок. Понимаешь?

Дианна судорожно дернула головой, и Граймс ее выпустил.

– Вот, ты раскаялась. Теперь нужно сдать своих подельников. Преступление произошло, и кто-то должен за него ответить.

– Я… умоляю…

– Нет-нет-нет, это мы уже проходили. Имена, Дианна. Мне нужны имена.

Как… предсказуемо. И ебаные отрицание, гнев, торг, депрессия и принятие в одном флаконе. Называй уже, и покончим с этим. Кажется, Люсиль рассмеялась, а может, это просто зазвенело в ушах. «Дорогая, я принес триллиумы. Я помню, ты их любишь…» Лысая белая женщина улыбается, лежа на белой постели. «Они чудесны». Херня, на самом деле она всегда любила ирисы, ты перепутал, говнюк…

Граймс, будто танцуя, приблизился к Абрахаму, и тот вскинул голову, злобно уставился. Лезвие тускло блеснуло в блеклом дневном свете. Как-то, каким-то невероятным чудом Абрахам умудрился не заорать, когда оно обрушилось ему на голову. Это люди вокруг вскрикивали, рыдали, тряслись, пытались отползти подальше, пока мачете вздымалось и опускалось снова и снова, пока на земле не осталось лишь порубленное растерзанное нечто, что совсем недавно было человеческим черепом.

Дерьмо. Отчего-то в собственной тупой башке, которая скоро превратится в такую же капусту, металось только это слово. Охрененная эпитафия. Отражает. Стоило протянуть целых полтора года, чтобы закончиться вот так? Все-таки стоило. Сдохни Ниган тогда, не случились бы Джесси, Энид, остальные мелкие засранцы, ублюдок Пит все еще коптил небо… Любопытно, перевесит ли одно доброе дело все то дерьмо, что Ниган творил? Как в притче о разбойнике…

Граймс был уже рядом. Ну что, приятель, вдохни напоследок поглубже!

– Сэр, умоляю вас!

Джесси?! Она стрелой взметнулась из толпы александрийцев, вылетела к Граймсу, таща за собой отчаянно рыдавшего Сэма, снова упала на колени.

– Уйди…

– Умоляю! – Одной рукой она по-прежнему держала Сэма, другой вцепилась в джинсы Граймсу. – Сэр, будьте милосердны!

Господи, да ее сейчас прибьют нахрен!

– Ма!.. – взвыл сопляк.

– Джесси, прекрати! – Если тебя… Не смей, мать твою…

– Не слушайте его, сэр! – Ее аж заколотило. – Я знаю, он виноват, но… Прошу вас! Он правда хороший человек! Он…

Дэрил и Мишонн направились к ним, но Граймс мотнул головой, склонился и перехватил Джесси за запястье.

– Твой муж?

– Он спас меня. – Джесси вскинулась, упрямо выпятила подбородок. – Когда никто ничего не делал, он спас меня и моих детей.

Господи, лучше бы Нигану сейчас засадили в башку мачете! Но только не это! 

– Не смей!..

– Замолчи! – На бледном лице было даже не бешенство, какая-то одержимость. – Сэр! Вы справедливый человек, я знаю! И вы милосердны. Умоляю вас о снисхождении. Он… никогда больше выступит против вас, он…

Граймс отодрал-таки руку Джесси от джинсов, покосился на орущего во все горло сопляка.

– Успокой своего ребенка.

Та судорожно обхватила Сэма обеими руками:

– Все хорошо. Давай, будь большим мальчиком…

– Нигаааан!.. – проревел тот.

– Все хорошо. Милый, все хорошо, перестань… – Взгляд Джесси метался поверх головы сына с Граймса на Нигана и обратно. Вот бы зажмуриться нахер!

На физиономии Граймса проступило странное выражение, из этой мешанины эмоций Ниган мог выхватить разве что брезгливость, нечто, близкое к оторопи, и ужас?.. Ублюдок принялся тереть переносицу, словно она с чего-то разболелась.

– Что, тошно тебе? – Голос Граймса стал неожиданно скрипучим. – А я бы на твоем месте ей в ноги бросился.

Ниган стиснул зубы.

– Как она сказала. – Ублюдок отнял руку от лица. – Еще раз выступишь против меня… Еще раз выступите против меня!.. – Его голос взмыл. – Расплачиваться будете не вы! Они! – Мачете ткнуло во всхлипывающую Джесси, обнимавшую Сэма, в Реджа, сжавшуюся в комок Розиту, кого-то из мальчишек, Оливию, Дениз, Барбару… – Поняли, сволочи? Ну?!

По толпе волной прошло нестройное смазанное «Да!».

– Ты! – Бешеный взгляд голубых глаз как ввинтился в черепную коробку.

– Да.

Мачете качнулось.

– Да, сэр, – выплюнул Ниган, и Граймс довольно оскалился.

– Заберите у них все оружие и остатки припасов.

Граймс резко развернулся и пошел к своим людям. Вот теперь можно и зажмуриться. Дерьмо… Люсиль, какое же я дерьмо… Ни на что не годный говнюк.

* * *  
В голове было пусто, а лившийся в уши шум казался эхом, отражавшимся от сводов черепа. Забавное ощущение. Сколько же времени прошло после того, как Спасители свалили, оставив Александрию разоренной и чужой, не тем милым сонным местом, к которому так привык Ниган? В этот раз Братец Лис и его стая порезвились вволю, прихватив не только припасы, но и все, на что упал взгляд. Чертова египетская саранча.

Ниган доковылял до склада, постоял в распахнутых дверях, а потом уселся прямо там на землю. Пусто точно так же, как в башке. Голые полки шеренгами выстроились в полутемном помещении, а под ближайшим стеллажом одиноко валялся забытый шоколадный батончик. И все. Жратва, которую можно было растянуть на целый месяц, испарилась. А ты, приятель, какого-то хера еще здесь. Смешно, но он чувствовал себя едва ли не разочарованным. В голове зародилась-таки первая мысль, совсем неутешительная: ты все же трус, твердил Энид, что никого не бросишь, а сам приготовился слинять. Ниган поднял руку, машинально потер все еще горящую щеку. Джесси…

– Ты что устроила? – орал он на нее. Как же хотелось, безумно, невыносимо хотелось забыть все, что случилось! И собственный ужас, и ее умоляющее перекошенное лицо, то, как она цеплялась за Граймса, чуть ли ботинки ему не целовала! – А если бы тебя пристрелили?

– Не пристрелили же. – Джесси мелко тряслась всем телом, но умудрялась говорить спокойно.

– Черт! Ты не должна была!..

И тут она отвесила ему пощечину. Отличную оглушительную пощечину, словно превратилась в одну из тех девчонок, что по вечерам рассекают по улицам, не боясь ни черта, ни дьявола, ни клеящихся поддатых мужиков. Ниган сумел только моргнуть и выдать короткое: «Х-ха», а Джесси уже пошла прочь к дожидавшимся поодаль Рону и Сэму. С физиономии ее старшенького прямо-таки можно было писать этюд «Счастье мести».

– А ты умеешь быть благодарным. – Холли приблизилась и оскалилась. Выглядела она ужасно: усталая, перемазанная, всклокоченная.

– Ты не ранена?

– Как мило с твоей стороны. – Она поморщилась.

– Я беспокоился…

– Знаю. Господи! – Холли передернула плечами. – Какой же ты чурбан.

Ее-то какая муха укусила?

– Я, блядь, пытаюсь!..

Еще одна пощечина и, сука, по тому же месту. Это от визита Спасителей у них всех мозги съехали?

– Давай, жалей себя. – Губы Холли задрожали. – Придурок.

Развернулась и умчалась прочь с гордо задранной головой. А Ниган поперся к складу, поймав на прощание полный ненависти взгляд Розиты. Ну, у этой хотя бы был весомый повод…

Что, Люсиль, кажется, я снова опоздаю на свидание. Ниган потер обмотанное бинтом запястье. Склад по-прежнему был пуст, а Ниган все пялился и пялился, будто от этого жратва вернется на полки. Надо ехать в рейд, вот так, без оружия, без ничего и приволочь припасов и себе, и новым хозяевам. Хиллтопу ведь это как-то удается. Правда, у них и огороды, и зверье, это Александрия живет, как паразит, на остатках рухнувшего мира.

– Ниган!

Боже, какое чудесное место Александрия! Тут даже толком пострадать не дадут!

– Чего тебе, Аарон?

Тот аж шатался от усталости, на какого-то черта не завалился отдыхать, а примотался сюда.

– Реджу стало плохо.

– О! Что со стариком?

– Инсульт.

– Дерьмо. – Ниган упер локоть в колено и положил голову на ладонь. – Сейчас я…

– Им уже занимается Дениз. А меня выставили.

– В смысле? – Ниган поднял взгляд.

– В прямом. Никого из нас не хотят видеть. Дианна сидит возле Реджа, и ей больше ни до кого нет дела, кажется, даже до Спенсера.

– Офигеть. – Все равно сейчас ничего умнее не придумаешь.

Аарон тяжело привалился к косяку и тоже принялся изучать разоренный склад. Ниган лишь надеялся, умник сейчас не выдаст сакраментальное «Ты оказался прав». Но то ли Аарону было не до того, то ли он действительно единственный во всей Александрии не растерял мозги, но заговорил чувак о другом, тоже важном:

– Что будем делать?

Ниган медленно пожал плечами, и поганая рана снова напомнила о себе.

– Потащимся в рейд.

– Это понятно. Я… в смысле, в перспективе.

– Станем учиться вилять хвостом и давать лапу.

Аарон издал смешок, здорово напомнивший собачье тявканье:

– Дианна…

– Забудь о ней. Вообще нахрен обо всем забудь. Нам более чем прозрачно намекнули, чем закончится очередная попытка сопротивления.

– Они способны…

Ниган хотел ответить, но сообразил, что Аарон не спросил, а констатировал факт.

– Черт! – Тот оттолкнулся от косяка и врезал по нему кулаком. – Ты прав, никто из нас не будет рисковать близкими.

Аарон заткнулся. Ниган надеялся, чувак свалит, но тот торчал рядом, как прибитый. Что ему еще нужно?

– Шел бы ты к Эрику, потискался с ним.

– А ты? Не хочешь дойти до Дениз и показать свою рану?

– Фигня. Прекрати трястись, ты видел меня и в более дерьмовом состоянии.

– Да уж. – Аарон потер нижнюю челюсть, будто вспомнил, как при первой встрече Ниган ее чуть не сломал. – Но, признаться, сейчас ты не сильно лучше. Зачем ты накричал на Джесси?

Ну, понеслось дерьмо! Ниган невольно сжал в кулак левую руку.

– «Это не твое дело», «Захлопни пасть», «Вали отсюда»… Я перечислил все варианты?

– Шел бы ты в жопу!

– О, точно, этот забыл. Следующую фразу можешь начать со «Слушай, говнюк».

– Слушай… Да мать твою! – Ниган упер руки в колени. – Нет, правда, тебе так охота до меня доебаться?

Аарон приподнял бровь.

– Ладно… ладно, приятель, знаю, ты у нас помесь кушетки и жилетки, но, блядь, исчезни уже! Сам разберусь.

– Помнится, в первый раз ты выдал что-то похожее. Не подействовало.

Левое запястье аж зачесалось, но Ниган продолжил смотреть на Аарона. Как же он!.. Встряхнуть бы его за грудки! Или даже врезать! Черт… вообще-то бить его не хотелось, хватит на сегодня рукоприкладства. Тем более, сукин сын видел Нигана насквозь.

– Окей, я бешусь. Не на Джесси, конечно, на себя.

– А выглядело ина…

– Заткнись! – Ниган поднялся, покачнулся, потому что колени какого-то черта дрогнули. – Вот в этом самое дерьмо. Всегда именно в этом. Я, блядь, здоровенный взрослый мужик! – Он навис над Аароном. – Ты ее видел? Нет, она не из тех, кто дунешь – и переломится. Но все равно! Так какого хрена?! Это я должен был… – Плечи сами собой опустились. – Я полное дерьмо, ничего не сумел! И она полезла под удар! А если бы этот мудак!..

– Хватит! – На роже Аарона застыло то самое нечитаемое выражение, которое порядком бесило. – Знаешь, мне сейчас очень хочется съездить тебе по физиономии в третий раз. – Он вдруг тяжело вздохнул, и его лицо смягчилось. – Самое печальное, я понимаю, о чем ты, хотя звучит это…

– Да, я шовинистское дерьмо!

– Ты просто перепугался до чертиков. – Аарон поднял руку, будто решив похлопать по плечу, но благоразумно передумал.

– Я хочу защитить Джесси. Думал, сука, защищаю! Но приперся ебаный Граймс, и… – Собственный голос совсем уж мерзко дрогнул.

– Если бы тебя сегодня убили, то Джесси точно осталась без защиты.

– Черт! – Ниган закинул голову и несколько раз быстро моргнул, потому что в глазах защипало. – Если хочешь меня утешить, сначала отрасти сиськи хотя бы третьего размера.

– Не изображай из себя большего засранца, чем ты есть. И прекращай уже. Мы все хоть раз, но не сумели защитить того, кого хотели. – Тон Аарона снова стал жестким. – Отправляйся к Дениз, пока не заполучил заражение.

Ниган мотнул головой, слабо усмехнулся:

– Больше всего на свете я хочу убить Граймса. Не просто убить, надо, чтоб урод помучался. Скормил бы его живьем мертвякам: отрезал бы по кускам и скармливал – кусок на Энни, кусок за Джеффри, Дина, Тома, черт с ним, даже за ублюдка Айдена! Слушал бы, как Граймс орет и умоляет. Но… не собираюсь больше никого терять. Так что, приятель, будем планировать рейд?

– Да, когда ты вернешься от Дениз и извинишься перед Джесси, будем планировать рейд, – ответил такой же усмешкой Аарон.

Придурок. Не Аарон, он сам. Хоть что-то всегда остается неизменным.

* * *  
У Дениз сегодня был аншлаг, поэтому Ниган осторожно просунул голову в заднюю дверь, убедился, что пациенты тусуются в передних помещениях, и только тогда зашел. Рана – фигня, такую он и сам в состоянии обработать, нужно только найти необходимое. Увы, чертовы Спасители хорошенько пошуровали и в здешней недобольнице: на Нигана скалились полупустые полки, а под ногами мешались сброшенные на пол блистеры и упаковки бинтов. Очередное дерьмо. Ладно, забудь, приятель. Займись собственной раной – для начала неплохо бы ее промыть…

– Ниган?

– Пышечка, ты меня в гроб вгонишь, если будешь так подкрадываться.

Дениз плотно прикрыла за собой дверь в самое большое помещение, в котором устроили подобие палаты, и послала пристальный взгляд.

– Ты плохо выглядишь.

– А ты повторяешься.

Она приблизилась, совсем бледная и заморенная. Черт, и это тоже его вина! Все произошедшее его вина!

– Присаживайся. – Дениз кивнула на единственную стоявшую на ножках табуретку.

– Я могу сам…

– Садись. – Вау, почти прикрикнула.

Девчонка прижала тыльную сторону ладони Нигану ко лбу, покачала головой:

– У тебя температура. Видимо, началось заражение.

– Слушай, ты устала…

– И поэтому, если не хочешь, чтобы я устала еще больше, просто дай мне сделать свою работу.

Дерьмо. Ниган принялся стаскивать куртку, поморщился, когда прилипшая ткань отодралась вместе с кровавой коркой. А Дениз тем временем шуровала на тех полках, где хоть что-то уцелело, потом нагнулась, со вздохом поняла с пола пачку бинтов.

– Я права. – Девчонка вернулась, поправила очки и стала изучать рану. – Уже начало гноиться. Сейчас прочищу, а ты попьешь пару дней антибиотики.

– Включи их в список. Мы с Аароном завтра едем в рейд.

– Послезавтра.

Ниган хотел по привычке запротестовать, но прикусил язык. Разглядывал здешний разгром, не дергался, пока Дениз ковырялась в поганой царапине, делал вид, что не слышал, когда девчонка начинала всхлипывать, а затем, как опомнившись, хлюпала носом и пыталась дышать спокойно. Настоящий врач. Черт, из нее получился самый настоящий врач, гораздо лучше Пита.

– Помнишь, ты твердил, что у меня все получился? – Она как прочла его мысли. – Что надо только побольше практики?

Ниган кивнул.

– Не думала, что практика будет такой.

– Никто не думал, пышечка. – Он тяжело сглотнул. – Как Редж?

– Сложно сказать. Кажется, вне опасности. – Дениз ненадолго опустила руки, затем взяла хирургическую нить. – Типичная картина… В общем, у него парализовало левую часть тела. Если повезет, сумеет восстановиться хотя бы частично. Но у нас нет нужных лекарств, нет… Неважно. Сейчас за ним присматривает Барбара. И Дианна, конечно.

– Мы, мужики, до хрена хрупкие создания.

– Точно.

– Думаешь, стоит его проведать или пока не надо?

Дениз снова тяжело вздохнула:

– Не надо. Дианна…

Повисло молчание, и Ниган похлопал девчонку здоровой рукой по предплечью.

– Она согнулась, не сломалась.

Дениз резко кивнула и снова занялась раной. Не сломалась… На это теперь единственная надежда. Мы все, сука, согнулись так низко, что уткнулись носами в землю, и еще долго не разогнемся. Пора привыкать к новой позе.

…Рана, скрытая повязкой, отчего-то разнылась сильнее, чем прежде, но Ниган старательно ее игнорировал. Рана – это херня, есть вещи поважнее. Гараж дома Джесси встретил его привычным полумраком. Ниган щелкнул выключателем и скривился, узрев валявшегося на полу койота. Неведомый Спаситель пихнул уродца так сильно, что у того отлетела передняя лапа. Мелочи жизни, и приварить страхолюдине лапу заново дело пяти минут, это ж не человек, но все равно железного монстра было жалко. Ниган наклонился, подхватил его за бока и поставил.

– Так лучше, приятель.

Койот не ответил, только скорбно посмотрел разными глазами – правый, стеклянный, в полтора раза больше левого, смастеренного из наклеенных друг на друга шестеренок.

Братец Лис, все еще не законченный, пялился из дальнего угла, и вид у него был виноватым.

– И это правильно, – одобрил Ниган. – Тебе должно быть стыдно за своего тезку из людей.

Если живой Братец Лис собрался обосноваться рядом с Александрией надолго, придется кому-то стать Братцем Кроликом, иначе никак. Однако…

– Я не могу ими рисковать, – признался Ниган криворожему уроду. – Только не ими.

Сзади скрипнула дверь.

– Кто… Ты.

Ниган перевел взгляд на Джесси, замершую, скрестив руки, у входа в дом. На ее лбу пролегла та самая мерзкая морщинка.

– Извини. – Он попробовал ухмыльнуться. – Черт… я, как всегда, явился не через парадное.

– Я привыкла.

– Неа. В смысле, я не про дверь. И тебе не надо к этому привыкать: к тому, что Пит был дерьмом, к тому, что я дерьмо.

Она лишь слегка склонила голову.

– Я должен был остановиться и остановить Абрахама с Дианной. Чуял, что все это воняет, но махнул рукой. Только и делаю, что машу руками, что твоя ветряная мельница, а потом умирают люди.

– Мы еще живы.

– Не моими охренными стараниями, а твоими. Ты… если бы не ты, я сдох. Чертовски печально, да? – Ниган глухо усмехнулся.

– Детям тебя не хватало бы.

– Пожалуй. Плохо, если мелкие засранцы огорчатся.

Джесси слабо улыбнулась.

– Ты идиот.

– Хуже. Я неблагодарный идиот. – Ниган помедлил, поднялся, одергивая джинсы. – Дерьмовая ирония в том, что ублюдки Граймса называют себя Спасителями. Я всегда хотел этого – хоть кого-то, хоть как-то спасти, а вместо этого…

– Скажи, что они пожалеют. – Она снова посерьезнела, но складки на лбу больше не было.

– Это еще случится нескоро, если вообще…

– Скажи, что они пожалеют.

– Окей. – Ниган потрепал Братца Лиса по колючей – впору дикобразу – башке. – Не завтра, даже не послезавтра, может, даже не через месяц, но они пожалеют. Граймс пожалеет, что оставил меня в живых.

Джесси ненадолго прикрыла глаза, кивнула:

– Отлично. Значит, все это было не зря.

Она развернулась, распахнула дверь и вошла в дом. Тишина. Только железные уродцы поблескивали глазами.

Не зря, Джесси. Придет день, и Граймс умоется кровавыми слезами, а ты это увидишь, клянусь.

* * *  
Разумеется, на завтра никакой рейд не случился, потому что засранец Аарон потолковал с Дениз и та не иначе как убедила его, что Ниган полный инвалид.

– Я сказал – послезавтра! – рявкнул Аарон на все попытки заверить, что рана уже не болит и воспаляться не собирается. – Мы успеем.

Оптимист, черт бы его подрал!

Вот так на Нигана свалился целый свободный день. Сущая пытка, потому что теснящиеся в башке мысли превращали реальность в тот еще кошмар. Этой ночью Ниган так и не заснул: то бродил по пустому гулкому дому, то опять ложился в кровать, то, проклиная все на свете, снова подымался и вытягивался уже на диване в гостиной, и так по кругу, по кругу, по кругу…Чертовы вторые сутки бодрствования, которые все-таки его доконают! Стоило смежить веки, как перед глазами вставала Люсиль, еще здоровая, совсем молодая и радостная или постаревшая, смотревшая на него потухшим, но по-прежнему преданным взглядом, каким, наверное, смотрят собаки на лупящего их хозяина. Потом Ниган видел ее в кабинете у врача, когда они в первый раз узнали о диагнозе. Люсиль отчаянно вцепилась ему в руку, а Ниган мог лишь положить сверху свою, произнести какую-то бессмысленную хрень… Ты вылечишься, все будет хорошо… Лжец. Люсиль знала, что он врет, врач знал, что он врет, но отчего-то оба не уличили его, хотя был такой шанс!

Ты никогда не мог никого защитить: ни собственную жену, ни ту рыжую дуру… Черт, та сучка и не нуждалась в помощи! А Джесси… Отлупил Пита и вообразил себя героем? Херня полная! Чтобы защитить хоть кого-то, нужно нечто большее, чем махать кулаками. Да, Люсиль, я это понял, правда, поздновато – на целую вечность.

Александрия должна жить, говорила Дианна. Значит, будет! Пусть даже ради этого придется расстелиться перед Граймсом ковриком. Но Александрия и все придурки в ней выживут, а остальное приложится. Ниган вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что ублюдок Граймс наверняка когда-то думал так же. Что его люди уцелеют. Окей, сволочь, ты смог, тогда смогу и я. Знаешь, я даже не буду прямо сейчас мечтать, как плюну на твою могилу, пока это рано и бессмысленно. Я просто стану учиться – у тебя. Прикольный план, да, урод? Граймс в голове скептически приподнял брови, но Ниган довольно усмехнулся. Именно так, чувак, увидишь. И посмотрим, кто кого!

Когда небо на востоке посерело, Ниган вышел на задний двор, окинул взглядом соседние дома и ограду. У меня есть план, следовательно, я существую. Отлично! Пусть даже сейчас Ниган чувствовал себя той еще развалиной.

Зачем-то он принял душ, побрился первый раз за пару дней, накинул любимую куртку и поперся на похороны, хотя кому он там сдался? Нет, прийти было необходимо: ради Абрахама, Энни, Джеффри, всех, кого ты втянул в самоубийственную затею. И не обойдешься идиотским «простите, чуваки». Очередное дерьмовое дежавю – ты стоишь перед рядком свежевырытых могил, а рядом таким же рядком лежат завернутые в ткань тела. Скотт и Хит склонились над Энни, чье серьезное лицо еще не скрыл саван. Но вот Скотт кивнул, и Хит аккуратно прикрыл голову девушки простыней. Ниган быстро сморгнул, перевел взгляд на Абрахама. Того укутали полностью, однако кому от этого легче? Неправильный труп, у которого вместо башки жуткая вмятина. Розита замерла возле на коленях, но смотрела не на изуродованное тело, а куда-то в пустоту. Тут же переминался с ноги на ногу толстячок, приятель Абрахама. Дианна? Ее не было. Какого-то хера ее не было. Что… что, мать ее, она творит?

– Привет. – Спенсер возник за плечом Нигана как то еще привидение. Робко жался, будто нищий родственник, которого вот-вот выставят прочь.

– Твоя мать?

– С отцом. – Парень окинул взглядом пустые еще могилы и тела, затем уставился себе под ноги. – Дениз сказала, нельзя от него отходить, так что…

Спенсер нервно передернул плечами, будто понимал, насколько тухло прозвучала отмазка. Ну хоть сам явился.

– Пойду к ребятам. – Спенсер кивнул в сторону мужиков, готовящихся опускать тела в могилы. – Как думаешь… – Он поглядел с надеждой. – Может, что-то сказать, ну… ободряющее?

– Бога ради, чувак, промолчи. Что бы ты сейчас ни брякнул, люди только вызверятся.

– Но… Да, ты прав, конечно.

Черт, Спенсер! Унаследовал бы ты хоть что-то от родаков! Хотя… Дианна не пришла. Дианна всех бросила. А ты сгреб яйца и приперся. Сойдет.

А дальше оставалось только ждать, когда очередные могилы в очередной раз закидают. Напоследок Ниган посмотрел на Розиту, по-прежнему стоявшую на коленях у воткнутого в землю креста, и побрел прочь. Куда теперь? А давай, приятель, ты заглянешь в школу. Ниган убыстрил шаг, стараясь не обращать внимания на прохожих и взгляды, от которых чесалась спина.

Здесь предсказуемо оказалось пусто, и Ниган сомневался, что сегодня сюда хоть кто-нибудь заглянет. Тогда чем заняться? А отчего не уборкой? Вот так он убил пару часов: смахивая пыль со столов и стульев, переставляя их то в одном, то в другом порядке, роясь в шкафах и перебирая немногие вещи: коробки с мелками, учебники, ракетки для бадминтона, баскетбольный мяч, притаившийся на нижней полке. Там же, в другом углу, отыскалась потрепанная коробка «Подземелий и драконов». Откуда она тут? Кажется, Скотт приволок из рейда, сказал, у него в детстве была почти такая же. Ниган взял коробку в руки, повертел. А ведь раритет, восемьдесят первого года выпуска!

– Чего делаешь? – В дверях возникла Энид.

– Кого я вижу! – Ниган положил коробку на ближайший стол. – Думал, твои пятки сверкают уже где-то в районе Франконии.

– Ты придурок. – Девчонка вошла внутрь и устроилась на одном из стульев. – Ты не пил, да?

– Меня накачали антибиотиками по самое горло. Хей, пигалица, чего-то сомневаюсь, что сегодня будет урок.

– Плевать. – Она тряхнула головой и уставилась в окно.

Ниган пожал плечами и начал протирать доску, на которой еще белели формулы, которые он вывел в тот чертов день, когда первый раз пожаловали Спасители.

– Сэм! – подозрительно радостно воскликнула Энид.

Точно, мелкий мялся у входа в класс и будто не решался переступить порог.

– Я думал, ты с матерью.

Тот слегка надулся:

– Ты не пришел на завтрак.

– Замотался. – Ниган отбросил тряпку и отряхнул руки. – Неужели ты возжелал поучиться?

– Не очень. – Тем не менее, Сэм вошел внутрь и пристроился за тем же столом, у которого обосновалась Энид.

– Окей, тогда давайте я заварю нам кофе, вроде еще оставался.

Последняя банка растворимого кофе, а также чашки и чайник по-прежнему стояли в соседнем помещении, на них Спасители не позарились. Даже сахар уцелел, хотя его и так оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

– Хочу лимонаду! – тут же объявил Сэм.

– Прости, приятель, с ним теперь напряженка. Но завтра мы с Аароном постараемся что-нибудь сообразить.

Энид проигнорировала поставленную возле нее чашку, все еще глядела в окно, потом резко вскочила и ломанулась прочь. Передумала? Но пару минут спустя она вернулась, толкая перед собой растерянного Билли. Лабрадор, которого тот тащил на поводке, то разражался лаем, то принимался мотать хвостом так, что задница ходила туда-сюда.

– Кто к нам пришел! – не удержался Ниган.

Когда Энид с чувством выполненного долга вернулась на свое место, Билли остался стоять столбом:

– Ну… Вообще-то, я со Спайком гулял.

Псина, услышав свое имя, радостно гавкнула и тут же рванулась, насколько позволил поводок, здороваться с Сэмом и Ниганом. Вспомнилась корова из Хиллтопа, такая же прилипчивая скотина. Хотя нет, по сравнению с этим здоровенным меховым шаром она была образчиком сдержанности. Спайк снова залаял, подскочил, уперся лапами в грудь и вывалил язык, придурок. Вот уж кто был уверен, что обожает весь мир, а весь мир обожает его.

– У нас уже четверть часа как урок. – Энид все-таки отхлебнула кофе, но потом опять упрямо уставилась в окно.

– Ну… – опять протянул Билли, – не придет же никто. Видел Рона и Мики с остальными парнями. Они точно не явятся.

– Шерил?

– Ее мать не пустит.

Показалось, Энид нахмурилась, хотя ее лица Ниган не видел, только затылок.

– Фиона?

– Ее отец… ну, ты ж сама знаешь.

– Ничего не знаю! – Девчонка передернула плечами.

– Пигалица, спасибо, конечно… – начал Ниган и заткнулся, когда она развернулась и послала злой и отчаянный взгляд. Черт! – Ладно, чуваки. – Он вздохнул. – Урока и правда не выйдет.

Спайк счастливо гавкнул и заметался, умудрившись обмотать поводок вокруг ножки стола.

– Тогда что? – Сэм скуксился еще больше.

И мелкий, и Энид, и даже Билли смотрели с таким голодным ожиданием, что опускались руки. Что я поделаю, ребятня? Пойду к вашим родакам? Сейчас это бесполезно. Выставлю вас? Но, пошло все нахер, это как предательство. Взгляд упал на потрепанную коробку.

– Знаете что, давайте-ка сыграем!

– Настолка? – Энид наблюдала, как Ниган переставил коробку на их стол и снял крышку. – Отстой.

– Нифига. – Билли вытянул шею, затем соизволил приблизиться. – Это ж «Подземелья и драконы», у отца есть такая. Ну, почти такая.

– Садись уже. – Ниган придвинул стулья и себе, и пацану. – Спорим, именно в такую ты еще не резался.

Билли пожал плечами, но все же привязал дурную псину и устроился.

– Я не умею! – радостно объявил Сэм.

– Научим. – Ниган поймал себя на том, что улыбается. – Чур, я мастер!

– Всегда так, – буркнула Энид, однако когда Ниган разложил поле и принялся расставлять фигурки, стала изучать их с явным интересом.

– Выбирайте персонажей.

Все не так плохо, приятель. Пока у нас хоть что-то осталось, все не так плохо. Ты еще можешь сидеть в пустом классе и играть с детьми в «Подземелья и драконы». Ты существуешь, глядя, как они смеются, спорят, кидают кости, двигают фигурки по полю, а придурок-лабрадор лает, путается под ногами и бьется башкой о низ столешницы. И в этом весь смысл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 6:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=lj0uFd8gp9I


	7. All the Right Friends

Какой же это по счету кусок его жизни? Если считать с самого начала, получается, пятый? Нет, все-таки шестой. От рождения до встречи с Люсиль, потом долгие годы, все больше походившие друг на друга, настолько, что казались переведенными через копирку. Болезнь жены и крах привычного мира слились в памяти Нигана в один большой клубок, и не было никакого желания его разматывать. Затем… затем те самые полгода сразу после эпидемии. Полная хрень. И, наконец, Александрия и все, с ней связанное. Появление Спасителей – новая веха, надо сказать, на редкость дерьмовая. Но выход один: пережить ее, как переживал все, что стряслось раньше. Тем более, дел было завались.

Очередной рейд предчувствовался совершенно иначе, потому что теперь от его успеха в прямом смысле зависели шкуры александрийцев. План обсуждали обе группы: и Аарон с Ниганом, и Скотт, Хит и Розита, занявшая место Энни. Когда подружка покойного Абрахама показалась в дверях кухни Аарона, Ниган постарался удержать невозмутимое лицо. Розита же кивнула только хозяину и устроилась, скрестив руки, на самом дальнем стуле. Как ей угодно. Хотя то, что девчонка вместо того, чтобы убиваться и рыдать, решила отправиться в рейд, многого стоило.

– Ты рисковый чувак, – тихонько сказал Ниган Скотту, и тот слегка поморщился.

– Будто мне дали выбор. Она просто явилась и сказала, что едет с нами.

– Она справится.

– А ты, похоже, оптимист.

– Можете не шептаться. – Розита изучала противоположную стену так, словно на ней проступало нечто весьма любопытное.

– Мене, мене, текел, упрасин, – не удержался Ниган и получил злой взгляд.

– Было бы отлично, если эти слова появились на стене у Граймса, – заметил Аарон, раскладывая на столе карту. – Приступим.

Они прикидывали так и эдак, соображая, как выстроить маршруты обеих групп, чтобы и пополнить свой склад, и угодить ублюдкам Спасителям.

– Нужна третья группа, – вздохнул Ниган. – А лучше и четвертая.

– Да, третья необходима как воздух. – Аарон нахмурился, подошел к кофе-машине и включил ее. Как-то странно не видеть на этой кухне Эрика, но тот сегодня помогал Дениз в больнице.

– Тогда кто? – Скотт провел ладонью по бритой голове. – Франсин?

– Можно переговорить с Дэвидом, – предложил Хит. – Он бывал снаружи. Тобин?

– На нем двое сопляков, – мотнул головой Ниган, – не стоит. Потолкуем лучше с Джоной и Ником. Оба неплохо себя показали той поганой ночью.

– Эрин не взовьется? – поинтересовался Скотт.

– Если парень согласится, Эрин я возьму на себя.

– Может, еще Чака позвать? – снова вступил Хит.

– Не, к черту его. – Скотт как-то странно посмотрел на Нигана, однако соизволил объяснить: – Мужик несет всякую чушь про тебя и Граймса.

– В смысле?

– Да неважно!

– Мне, знаешь ли, дохера интересно.

Теперь физиономия Скотта стала кислой:

– Что ты не иначе как у него любимчик. Первый раз он с тобой трепался, во второй в живых оставил… Эй, ты ведь не будешь бить идиоту морду?

На миг перед глазами полыхнуло красным. Спокойно, приятель!

– Была такая мысль, – серьезно отозвался Ниган, – но не стану. По крайней мере, если он не распахнет пасть при мне.

– Он же не самоубийца, – криво ухмыльнулся Хит и тут завял, получив мрачные взгляды ото всех присутствующих.

– А, да! – опомнился Скотт. – Розита, твой толстый приятель просил что-то передать.

– Он мне не приятель, – огрызнулась девчонка. Она поднялась, так и не расцепив рук, и подошла к столу. – Юджин предложил порыскать тут и тут. – Вот теперь ей все же пришлось прекратить изображать буку и ткнуть в два места на карте. – Объяснил, что какие-то старые армейские склады продовольствия. Консервы, пайки, все прочее… Не деликатесы, зато в долгим сроком хранения.

– Стратегический запас? – Ниган с интересом поглядел на указанную точку.

Розита соизволила кивнуть:

– Они еще с Абрахамом… – Она тяжело сглотнула. – В общем, давно туда собирались.

– Окей. – Скотт провел пальцем от Александрии до предполагаемых складов. – Это точно на пару деньков, если не на три. – Хит, как смотришь?

Тот пожал плечами:

– Почему бы и нет? Если подтвердится, сорвем большой куш. А вы? – Он покосился на Нигана и Аарона.

– Мы рискнем заехать сюда. – Аарон указал севернее Маклина. – Ближе смысла нет.

И тут Ниган наконец-то вспомнил кое-что важное:

– Чуваки, вам не попадались…

– …увидели странное, – одновременно начал Скотт.

Оба сбились, поглядели друг на друга.

– Ты первый, – Ниган сделал приглашающий жест.

Скотт отчего-то посмотрел на Хита, но продолжил:

– Мы, когда мотались в последний раз, встретили необычных мертвяков.

Теперь настал черед переглядываться Нигана и Аарона.

– С буквой «В» на лбу, – утвердительно произнес Ниган.

– Оно, и не только. В одном месте мы нашли брошенный грузовик, решили проверить, что в кузове, а он оказался под завязку набит мертвяками, причем некоторые были порубленными. – Скотта отчетливо передернуло. – И у них всех на лбах эта «В».

– Мы видели кое-что иное. – Аарон вкратце пересказал о встрече с той несчастной мертвячкой. – И надпись.

– «Волки близко», да? Она была на стенах домов в почти полностью сожженном поселке.

– Волки? – Розита склонила голову набок. – И буква «В»?

Черт! Вот так и разучиваешься замечать очевидное!

– Эти чуваки что, сами творят какую-то хрень и сами же о себе предупреждают? – Хит втянул голову в плечи.

– И это вряд ли наши новые хозяева. Это кто-то еще. – Скотт опять принялся гладить голову. – Что делать будем?

– Держать ухо востро. – Ниган и сам понимал, что это нихрена не достаточно, а что остается-то? С оружием жопа, а случись что, не Спасителей же на помощь звать? – Да, и тогда еще кое-что, уж если выяснилось, что на следы Волков, кем бы они ни были, напарывались и вы. Нужно усилить патрули.

– Так ружья…

– Черт с ружьями, пусть хоть глаз побольше будет! Вроде на сигнальные пистолеты Спасители не покусились.

– У старшего сынишки Тобина, кажется, завалялся пистолет для фейерверков, – вспомнил Хит.

– Тоже пойдет. И надо устроить пост на башне.

– А она выдержит? После того выстрела?

– Проверим. Но оттуда отличный обзор.

– Это все здорово, правда. – Скотт нахмурился. – И, согласен, необходимо. Но ты говорил об этом с Дианной?

– Нет. Она сейчас думает только о Редже.

– Тогда…

– Что «тогда»? Мы не знаем, сколько еще дней Дианна будет в таком состоянии, а решать с патрулями надо сейчас. – Ниган резко выдохнул, упер руки в бока. – Давайте поступим так: поболтаем с надежными ребятами и представим дело, будто народ договорился сам. Инициатива снизу, все такое.

– А ты тот еще жук. – Розита нехорошо прищурилась.

– Есть другие предложения, умница?

Она резко передернула плечами и опять скрестила руки на груди.

– Мы всегда поддерживали Дианну, а она нас. Когда придет в себя, то одобрит увеличение патрулей. Согласись, будет странно, если не одобрит, учитывая эту хрень с Волками.

Девчонка не ответила, только насупилась.

– Тогда решено, – подытожил Аарон. – Будем надеться, что оба наших рейда станут удачными.

Тут не надеяться, а молиться надо. Только это сейчас оставалось.

* * *  
Чертов рейд растянулся на два с половиной дня. Ниган и Аарон собирались вернуться рано утром, но подкатили к воротам, когда солнце уже три часа как миновало зенит. Дико хотелось жрать, а еще больше вымыться и завалиться спать.

– О, гляди! – Ниган пригнулся на своем сидении, заметив блик на верхней площадке башни. – Похоже, с патрулями дело утряслось.

– Отлично, – устало вздохнул Аарон. – Надеюсь, с другими группами тоже решится. Если придется отправляться в такие рейды каждую неделю, мы не выдержим.

– Рано отчаиваешься, чувак.

Аарон негромко фыркнул. Впрочем, его упрямство, которое порой бывало посильнее упрямства Нигана, никуда не делось. Перед тем, как отправиться назад, они кое-что сделали: притормозили в одном из ближайших поселков, зашли в дом, стоявший чуть на отшибе, и спрятали в устроенном еще давным-давно тайнике найденный во время рейда пистолет и четыре патрона. Фигня против Спасителей – оно больше тянуло на этакий символ, чем на что-то полезное, но нужно было обоим.

…Ниган посигналил, и ворота отъехали в сторону. За ними обнаружились Тобин с Дэвидом и тот прикольный толстяк – приятель Абрахама. Как его?.. А, Юджин! Троица отчего-то выглядела дохрена обеспокоенной, а чуть дальше на площадке стоял черный джип, к которому привалился уже знакомый лысый темнокожий крепыш. Мужик курил, время от времени поправляя болтавшийся на плече автомат. Тааак! Хотя для дани рановато, и других Спасителей не видать. Что за херня?

Крепыш лениво покосился на вкативший внутрь плимут Аарона и Нигана и продолжил курить. Похоже, ублюдок чувствовал тут себя как дома. Это взбесило чуть ли не до дрожи, и Ниган стиснул зубы. Спокойно, мать твою! Виляй хвостом и подавай лапу! Ты знал, что будет нелегко.

– Что стряслось? – негромко поинтересовался он у парней, выбираясь из машины.

Дэвид и Тобин переглянулись с одинаковым устало-перепуганным выражением на рожах, а Юджин надулся.

– У нас гости, – наконец процедил Тобин.

– Я бы сказал, комиссия, – неожиданно выдал Юджин. – Знаешь, вышестоящее начальство прислало проверку с целью узнать, насколько мы следуем выданным инструкциям…

– Заткнись, – прошипел Дэвид, сквозь страх которого на миг полыхнула злость. – Короче, да, нам нанесли визит.

– Окей. – Ниган бросил быстрый взгляд на чернокожего гостя. – Сколько их?

– Этот, девица с катаной и мальчишка.

– Мальчишка? – Черт, кажется, Ниган отупел, потому что не сразу понял, о ком речь. – Сын Граймса?

– Угу, наследничек. Они, сволочи, ведь дразнятся, да? – Голос Дэвида упал до едва различимого шепота. – Типа мы вас так поимели, что можем махать перед вашим носом морковкой, а вы даже не пошевелитесь?

– Оно самое. Надеюсь, никто и не шевелится?

Тобин и Дэвид чуть ли не синхронно скрипнули зубами.

– Ниган прав, – произнес подгребший Аарон. – Мы не должны вестись на провокации.

– Чувак, тебе легко говорить. Эта мелкая паскуда… Черт! – Дэвид оборвал себя, когда крепыш, докурив, наконец, сигарету, направился к ним.

– Вы бы ворота закрыли, лопухи, – беззлобно произнес Спаситель.

Ниган едва заметно кивнул, и Юджин рванул к створке и принялся ее тянуть.

– Да, неудивительно, что вы все профукали.

На щеках Дэвида заходили желваки, рот Тобина перекосило, но чуваки сдержались.

– Сигареты не привезли? – с некоторой надеждой спросил Спаситель.

– Есть немного, – осторожно ответил Аарон.

Тот радостно потер руки:

– Давайте!

Черт! Хотя какая разница, когда отдавать: сейчас или на несколько дней позже?

Ниган вернулся к плимуту, откинул с кузова прорезиненную ткань, укрывавшую улов, и сдвинул пару коробок, за которыми валялись три блока сигарет, раздобытых в одном из чудом недограбленных магазинчиков. Спаситель тут же потянул лапищи ко всем трем.

– Хоть один оставь, а? – не выдержал Ниган.

– Курить вредно.

– Жить вообще вредно. Это для моей женщины.

Спаситель помедлил:

– Та, которая вцепилась в Рика? – Отчего-то показалось, что в темных глазах мелькнуло веселье, и на нервы будто плеснули кипятком.

– Она самая.

– Ну… такую даму надо уважить. – Спаситель сгреб только два блока. – Но все же пусть курит поменьше.

В башке теснились с десяток ответов разной степени грубости, но произнеси любой – и жди неприятностей.

– Мило с твоей стороны так о нас заботиться.

– А как же! Пока вы целы, то платите нам дань. С мертвецов-то ничего не соберешь.

Ублюдок вернулся к джипу, распахнул дверцу и бросил сигаретные блоки на заднее сидение. Затем снова привалился плечом к кузову и принялся тихонечко насвистывать.

– Ладно, – Ниган тоже встал возле своих, – так что там с, мать ее, комиссией?

– Они нагрянули часа два назад, – быстро заговорил Тобин. – Типа наследничек захотел посмотреть поближе на новое папашино приобретение.

– Я б на месте папаши ему ремнем по заднице съездил, – буркнул Дэвид.

– Я тебя умоляю, ты даже муху обидеть не в состоянии. – Ниган прищурился, поймав мысль. – Кстати, та девица с мечом, как она выглядела?

– Хм. – Тобин задумчиво провел рукой по намечающейся лысине. – Не особо довольной.

– Будто это что-то значит, – насупился Дэвид. – Она только тенью ходит за сопляком и одаривает всех злобными взглядами. Та еще жуть, чувак, клянусь!

А вот в это поверилось легко.

– Ты лучше скажи, чем тебя пронял четырнадцатилетний сопляк, что ты аж трясешься?

– Да он как папаша, уменьшенная версия! – Тон Дэвида все-таки взмыл, и мужик испуганно замолк, покосился на опять курившего Спасителя, но кое-как взял себя в руки и продолжил: – Короче, этот мелкий говнюк гуляет и ко всем цепляется… Ниган, ты ведь учитель, да?

Тот пожал плечами, а Дэвид чуть ли не радостно переглянулся с Тобином.

– Ты ж имел дело с трудными подростками? Всякое такое?

– Бывало, конечно.

– Вот и отлично! – просиял Дэвид. – Уйми его, а? Пока он не доконал тут всех? И таки не спровоцировал.

Помыться, пожрать, поспать… Простые радости бытия откладывались на неопределенный срок.

– Аарон? – Ниган послал напарнику вопросительный взгляд.

– Сам разгружу, а ребята помогут.

– Ладно. – Блядь, как же он устал! – Где в последний раз видели мальчишку?

– У баскетбольных колец вертелся, – отозвался Тобин.

Черт, еще и другой конец Александрии! Ниган кивнул и пошагал к поганым кольцам. И как прикажете выставить сыночка Граймса из поселения? Ни одной идеи! Ни единой!

* * *  
– Я сказал, отвали от нее!

– Если хочет, чтоб я отвалил, пусть скажет сама.

– Она и скажет! Да, Энид?

Юные засранцы – и отпрыск Граймса, и Рон с Мики и Шоном, и даже пигалица – отыскались совсем в другом месте, возле беседки у пруда. Голос Рона с каждой фразой взмывал все выше и выше, зато мелкий Спаситель, Карл, отвечал спокойно, с ленцой. Определенно, взбешенный пацан напротив его развлекал. Парень не ржал открыто, но на его физиономии играла легкая улыбочка. Ниган оценил и позу: расслабленная, руки висят вдоль тела, полная противоположность едва не сжимавшему кулаки Рону.

– Чего шумим?

Заодно Ниган приметил и Мишонн – та стояла неподалеку, привалившись плечом к столбику беседки. Но если кто-то из юных идиотов замахнется на мальчишку, им не поздоровится, тут и пророком быть не надо.

– Ты! – привычно вскинулся Рон.

– Тоже рад тебя видеть. – Ниган подошел и упер руки в бока. – Энид, что у вас стряслось?

– Ничего. – Она гордо задрала нос. – Я ухожу.

– Я с тобой! – тут же выпалил Рон.

– Неа, – мстительно откликнулась девчонка. – Я в класс иду, а ты сказал, что туда не сунешься.

Срезала так срезала. Физиономия Рона обиженно вытянулась, и Ниган мысленно ухмыльнулся. Да, парень, тебе еще учиться и учиться, как правильно вести себя с девушками. Энид потопала прочь, а Рон застыл, как буриданов осел, вертя головой то в ее сторону, то в сторону отпрыска Граймса. Ну чего тут думать, дубина? Беги за ней…

– Класс? – протянул Граймс-младший. – У вас что, школа есть?

Голос у пацана был чуть хрипловатый, видимо, уже начал ломаться. Из-под низко надвинутой шляпы глядели фамильные голубые глаза, а по плечам рассыпались лохмы, будто мальчишка давным-давно забил на стрижку. Щеки еще оставались по-детски пухлыми, но это наверняка ненадолго, а потом они втянутся, скулы проступят, и рожа станет точь-в-точь как у папаши. Яблочко от яблони.

– Школой я это не назвал бы. Что-то вроде.

– Мишонн? – Сопляк развернулся к своей спутнице. – Прикольно, правда? Пойдем, – это уже относилось к Нигану. – Хочу посмотреть!

– Ты тут уже часа два торчишь, – закинул удочку Ниган. – Отец беспокоиться не будет?

– Нет, он привычный.

Улыбка у мальчишки оказалась обаятельной, только глаза в ней не участвовали. Да, слишком взрослые глаза для ровесника Рона и его приятелей.

Помыться, пожрать, поспать…

– Тогда, если не шутишь, пойдем.

Парень пожал плечами, и когда Ниган двинулся прочь от пруда, потрусил следом. Мишонн нагнала подопечного в два шага. Оставшиеся позади мальчишки о чем-то яростно зашептались и тоже припустили за остальными. Обалдеть процессия!

– Я знаю, кто ты, – радостно произнес Граймс-младший. – Ты тот чувак, которого пощадил отец, потому что за тебя умоляла твоя женщина. – На физиономии сопляка проступило этакое голодное ожидание, и Ниган ухмыльнулся.

– Он самый. А ты Карл, да?

Надо отдать мелкому говнюку должное, он сумел скрыть разочарование. И сразу же попробовал снова:

– Папа все равно тебя убьет.

– И почему же?

– Ты преступник, а все преступники рецидивисты.

– Что, прямо все? А вдруг я раскаялся до глубины души и собираюсь замолить грехи?

Мальчишка смерил его немигающим взглядом – как прикидывал, куда всадить пулю – и мотнул головой:

– Все. Говорят, что больше не будут, и снова делают. Как вы, кстати. Поэтому надо убивать сразу, как говорит Кэрол.

И кто такая эта Кэрол?

– Мило, конечно, но так скоро никого живого вокруг не останется.

Карл опять пожал плечами, будто не возражал против такого исхода.

Ниган покосился на пистолет, болтающийся у пацана на поясе.

– Завидно? – тут же уцепился мелкий засранец.

– Есть такое.

– Беретта М9. – Парень похлопал по кобуре.

– Отец подарил?

– Ага. – На физиономии расплылась довольная улыбка.

В южных штатах и до эпидемии все были помешаны на оружии, так что чему удивляться? А Граймс к тому же помощник шерифа, наверняка дни считал, когда можно будет подарить любимому сыночку настоящую мужскую игрушку.

– Мы пришли. – Ниган притормозил у крыльца, приглашающе взмахнул рукой: – Только после принца и дамы.

Пацан ухмыльнулся, взбежал по ступеням, Мишонн смерила хмурым взглядом сверху вниз и поднялась следом.

– Он что тут делает? – буркнула Энид, стоило Нигану войти в класс. Остальные ребята – Билли, Кенни, Сэм, даже, какая неожиданность, Шерил, волчатами сгрудились у нее за спиной. Похоже, они собирались резаться в «Подземелья и драконы» – открытую коробку Ниган приметил на дальнем столе. Отпрыск Граймса стоял посередине и с любопытством оглядывался, а Мишонн в уже знакомой позе застыла, привалившись плечом к стене.

– Не рада видеть дорогого гостя?

– Все равно. – Девчонка повела плечами и фыркнула.

– Тогда рассаживайтесь. Гость хочет поучиться.

– Серьезно? – подал голос из дверей Рон. Надо же, явился! И приятелей приволок.

– Отчего нет? – развернулся к нему Ниган. – Я ж учитель. Но если не хочешь, выход вон там.

Рон шумно задышал, потом прошел-таки в помещение и устроился за тем же столом, что и Энид. Мики и Шон стратегически расселись так, что вокруг девчонки не осталось ни одного свободного места. Красота! А отпрыск Граймса, судя по физиономии, оценил маневр.

– Дама? – Ниган послал взгляд Мишонн, но та качнула головой. – Как пожелаете. Итак, чуваки, сегодня у нас прибавление. Поприветствуем новенького.

В помещении повисло гробовое молчание.

– Окей. Сам всех представлю.

Любопытно, но когда Ниган называл имена, мальчишка слегка кивал, будто запоминая, хотя, казалось бы, его заинтересовала одна конкретная девчонка. А значит, ее стоило приберечь напоследок.

– …и Энид.

– Карл, – улыбнулся пацан. Объект интереса продемонстрировал ему затылок, а защита объекта угрюмо заворчала.

Брачные игры подростков – так мило! Было бы мило, если не дерьмо вокруг.

Пацан устроился за крайним столиком, и это тоже оказалось любопытно – мальчишка мог сунуться к Энид, потребовать, чтобы Рон или кто-то из его приятелей освободил место, но решил не устраивать свару. Но это не повод ослаблять бдительность.

– Если уж у нас незапланированный урок, то сами выбирайте тему. Ну, давайте! Чего молчите? А, знаю! Математика!

– Неееее! – тут же взвыл класс.

– Что, не любите? Странно, а я думал…

Энид подняла руку.

– Да, пигалица?

– История.

А вот это внезапно, историю засранцы тоже не слишком жаловали.

– Хорошо. Ты как? – Ниган поглядел на Карла, и тот в очередной раз пожал плечами. – Тогда что именно?

– Бостонское чаепитие, – выпустила Энид парфянскую стрелу.

Физиономия Мишонн по-прежнему была непроницаемой, правда, она теперь скрестила руки на груди, зато остальные, похоже, ничего не поняли. Ну, спасибо! Ниган подошел к шкафу, достал учебник и пролистал. На память он особо не жаловался, но вот так, без подготовки…

– Что же, чуваки. Тогда перенесемся в лето господне тысяча семьсот семьдесят третье…

Тут можно было порассказать много чего, и Ниган начал с Ост-Индской компании, собственно Индии, Китая и Аравии, армии и флота, а заодно Уоррена Гастингса. Политика, экономика и просто человеческая жадность, как и всегда, сплелись в этой истории в огромный клубок. Рон и его приятели скучали, Энид хмурилась и ждала, а Билли и Шерил слушали с интересом, как, кстати, и Граймс-младший: то ли он действительно не знал историю, то ли ему было любопытно, как вывернется Ниган. И как же? А никак. Это школьная программа.

– И вот мы, наконец, добрались до Бостонской бойни семидесятого года. Тогда погибли пять человек…

– Там памятник есть, да? – спросил Билли. – Ну, мы с папой ездили Бостон.

– Прошлись по Тропе свободы? – улыбнулся Ниган.

– Ага.

– Да, в девятнадцатом веке там установили обелиск. Но это уже другая история. А мы вернемся к Сэмюэлю Адамсу и его «Сынам свободы».

Этот заводила детям определенно пришелся по вкусу, даже Рон с приятелями забыли, что они здесь исключительно, чтобы защищать честь прекрасной девы, а уж на затее с переодеванием в индейцев откровенно оживились.

– …В общем, чуваки, историки сами не могут договориться. Одни считают Адамса правильным мужиком и крутым революционером, а другие ворчат, что он просто упоротый тип, устраивавший беспорядки. Истина, как обычно, где-то посередине.

– Он участвовал в создании Декларации независимости, – блеснула познаниями Энид и с вызовом добавила: – Но Пол Ревир круче.

Ну, конечно! Один из организаторов, да еще самолично топивший несчастный чай и перестреливавшийся с английскими солдатами.

– А почему оно вообще началось? – вдруг едва слышно спросила Шерил. – В смысле, ты говорил про причины, но… Мы же с англичанами сначала были одним народом.

– Не совсем. В Америке с самого начала хватало голландцев и ирландцев, да и англичане тоже были разными, обычно теми, кого дома ничего не держало. Или преступниками, которых выслали в колонии. Америка сразу стала для них родной, а Британия осталась где-то далеко. Но отчего-то эта далекая и чужая страна решала, как им жить.

Кому такое понравится? Этого Ниган не произнес, оно и так было очевидно.

– В Америке никогда не любили центральную власть, – неожиданно произнесла Мишонн.

– Да. У каждого штата, каждого округа, даже каждого города свои законы и закидоны.

– Но мы же одна страна, – заметил Рон.

– Потому что это выгодно. Оно и работает, когда выгодно обеим сторонам. А если нет, начинает рушиться, иногда постепенно, а иногда чертовски быстро. Вспомни канун Гражданской войны: южные штаты быстренько отсоединились и состряпали Конфедерацию. Другое дело, что северяне оказались круче и в конце концов вернули юг.

– Но Англия Америку не вернула, – снова стала гнуть свою линию Энид.

– Она много чего не вернула. – Ниган невольно улыбнулся. – В девятнадцатом веке Британия была крутой морской державой с кучей колоний. Но в этом-то и оказалась проблема. Сама Британия маленькая, колонии далеко, со связью сложности, так что с контролем тоже. Ну, кто вспомнит еще одну крутую древнюю страну, у которой тоже было полно колоний и которая тоже надорвалась?

Балбесы принялись переглядываться. Да, совсем у них туго со знаниями.

– Ладно вам, по телику про нее рассказывали.

– Древний Рим, – пришла на выручку Мишонн.

– «А» с плюсом. В общем, чуваки, дело не только в том, чтобы нахапать. Дело в умении все это контролировать. Как сказали бы сейчас, в логистике. И в чувстве меры по отношению к захваченному. Это не так-то и просто: недожмешь – обнаглеют и устроят бунт, пережмешь – озвереют и устроят бунт. Так-то.

Лицо Мишонн не изменилось, но Ниган понял, что слова услышаны и зачтутся – так или иначе. Зато Карл вовсю щурился, впрочем, тоже молча.

Ниган посмотрел на часы, потом снова на притихший класс:

– Хватит с вас на сегодня, давайте по домам. Если кто хочет, берите мяч, поиграем в баскетбол еще полчасика.

– А домашнее задание? – вдруг выдал отпрыск Граймса. – Если это школа, то должно быть домашнее задание.

– Если ты хочешь домашнее задание, то и тебе придется его делать. Все по-честному.

– Согласен. У вас тут весело, я все равно собирался еще прийти.

Вот черт… Рон прожигал Карла взглядом, и в кои-то веки Ниган разделял его чувства.

– Окей, никому не помешает подтянуть знания по истории. Как насчет небольшого эссе? Ваши размышления о тысяча семьсот семьдесят третьем и том, могли ли англичане что-то придумать, чтобы предотвратить войну или хотя бы ее оттянуть.

– Не сложновато ли? – обронила Мишонн под дружный стон класса.

– Мне больше интересен полет их мысли, чем доскональное знание политической обстановки. Хотя оно, конечно, приветствуется. Дам вам, скажем, неделю, а потом обсудим. Да! – Ниган поднял вверх указательный палец. – С родаками советоваться можно, но именно советоваться, а не «мама-папа, придумайте за меня все!». Ясно?

– А я? – Сэм надулся. – Я не напишу.

– Тебе, мелкий, отдельное задание – нарисуй-ка нам Ревира сотоварищи, топящих чай в бостонской бухте.

Тот кивнул со счастливым видом.

Увы, желающих побросать мяч не нашлось, так что оставалось лишь выставить всех за дверь. И наконец-то жрать, мыться и спать!

– Я помогу убраться в классе, – объявила Энид, и Рон, уже перенесший ногу через порог, притормозил. Господи, только не снова! Мишонн окинула долгим взглядом девчонку, Рона с приятелями, Карла, по-прежнему сидевшего за крайним столом, потом подошла к подопечному, нагнулась и что-то зашептала ему на ухо. Тот надулся, однако неохотно кивнул. Черт знает, что двигало этой женщиной: может, ей надоело тут торчать, может, немного посочувствовала малолетним оболтусам, но Ниган был ей почти благодарен, когда младший Граймс поднялся и объявил:

– Мы пойдем. – И добавил: – Проводи нас.

И по тону ясно, что нихера это не просьба.

Ниган подмигнул напоследок насупившейся Энид и покорно пошел вслед наследничком и его телохранителем.

– Расскажу папе, как ты тут всех учишь, – с воодушевлением произнес Карл, и гадай теперь, это угроза или как. – И Кэрол тоже, она раньше была учительницей.

Та самая, которая считает, что убивать надо сразу? Отличная училка, ничего не скажешь.

– Пацан, у вас в группе дети хоть есть?

Тот явно не ожидал такого вопроса, быстро переглянулся с Мишонн и все-таки ответил:

– Есть немного.

– Но не погодки.

Карл промолчал, однако Ниган понял, что угадал. Ясненько, значит, младшему Граймсу действительно скучно. Тусоваться со взрослыми, конечно, круто, но сверстников они не заменят. К тому же у взрослых есть и свои, взрослые дела.

– Ти-Дог! – Карл замахал тому самому темнокожему Спасителю, по-прежнему маявшемуся возле тачки.

– Ну наконец-то! – Тот широко улыбнулся. – Чего застряли так надолго? Неужели тут есть что интересное?

– Ага! – Мальчишка, не разворачиваясь, ткнул в притормозившего Нигана пальцем. – Он забавный.

Спаситель, которого назвали Ти-Догом, приподнял брови и хмыкнул, похоже, привык во всем соглашаться с наследником хозяина.

– Лучше залезай уже. – Ти-Дог распахнул перед парнем дверцу машины, – а то опоздаем к ужину, и Рик и правда рассердится. 

Сопляк легкомысленно пожал плечами, но в тачку забрался резво.

У ворот дежурил – диво дивное! – Спенсер. Он их и открыл, когда Спасители, наконец, погрузились и джип сдвинулся с места.

– Эй, Ниган! – Заднее стекло опустилось, и наружу высунулась башка младшего Граймса.

– Чего еще?

– У тебя отстойное имя!

Ниган осклабился и, когда джип прибавил скорость, показал ему средний палец.

– Мелкий ублюдок. – Он развернулся к Спенсеру. – Если выдашь хоть что-нибудь про Граймса, наше с ним воркование или про то, как я нянькался с его щенком, врежу.

– И в мыслях не было! – заверил младшенький Монро.

Ниган выдохнул, плечи опустились сами собой.

– Извиняй, чувак. Устал просто. – Он помедлил и добавил: – Как отец?

– Еще не встает. – Спенсер тоже выглядел до черта вымотанным. – Но уже разговаривает. Тут повезло, речь восстановилась полностью. Рука получше, нога… если честно, дерьмово нога.

– Ничего, выкарабкается. Он у тебя тоже упрямый, хоть иначе, чем мать.

Спенсер неопределенно повел головой:

– Мама теперь на себя непохожа. – Он пожевал губу, провел пятерней по волосам. – Идея с увеличением патрулей на самом деле твоя? Только не лги, а?

– С чего решил, что буду? – Ниган проглотил вертевшееся на кончике языка вранье. – Я предложил, а Скотт и прочие согласились.

– Так и понял. Просто мама… она все еще боится. Она здорово разнервничалась, когда народ стал носиться этой идеей. Твердила, что мы вытворим что-нибудь, и Спасители вернутся и уже точно все здесь уничтожат.

– Слушай, я почти два часа чуть ли не в задницу целовал граймсовского сопляка. Что, блядь, еще надо? Самому Граймсу отсосать?

– Вряд ли он оценит такие жертвы, – нервно хохотнул Спенсер. – В общем, Картер завел пластинку, что не нужны нам патрули, но остальные от него отмахнулись.

– Вот и отлично.

Спенсер кивнул, однако когда Ниган решил, что разговор окончен и можно свалить, произнес:

– Помнишь, мы с тобой как-то играли в бильярд?

– Конечно. Ты еще мазал с завидной регулярностью.

– Не будь вредным. Повторим как-нибудь?

И что ему ударило?

– Почему нет, если найдется свободное время?

Какого-то черта Спенсер радостно улыбнулся. Не, что-то с ним не так, но что именно, думать уже не осталось сил. Потом. А сейчас… Жрать, мыться и спать! Наконец-то!

* * *  
Все было не так. В смысле, все уже давно было не так, но сегодня ощущение неправильности изводило особенно сильно. И как же найти причину? Ниган выбрал любимый вариант – уселся в машину и свалил. Он и раньше порой нуждался в одиночестве, удирал вот так на несколько часов, а то и сутки и колесил по окрестностям, иногда даже притаскивал что-нибудь полезное. Теперь же Ниган просто тупо гнал тачку вперед и вертел так и эдак в голове события вчерашнего дня и нынешнего утра.

Пожалуй, причин было две. Первая всплыла уже за полночь, когда Ниган стоял в душе и смотрел, как капли ударяли в стену и стекали по ней, образуя ручьи с причудливо разветвленными руслами. Вот тогда его как садануло. Даже не потрудившись вытереться, он вышел в гостиную, вытащил карту и разложил ее на столе, отыскал Александрию, Хиллтоп, проклятую спутниковую станцию. Три точки образовывали прямой треугольник, причем катет между станцией и Хиллтопом оказался совсем коротким. Другой катет, значительно длиннее, соединил станцию и Александрию, а здоровенная гипотенуза между станцией и родным поселением заставила снова всплыть те мысли, что одолевали Нигана перед проигранным боем. Черт с ними, с грядками и трусами, но с чего они все решили, что это база Спасителей? Нет, это действительно их база, но кто сказал, что единственная? Спенсер орал, что ублюдков собралось очень много. И правда, Спасителей, явившихся после поражения александрийцев, было больше, чем в первый раз. Гораздо. А спутниковая станция довольно компактное местечко. Тогда где вы спрятались, уроды? Где же? Сон пропал, и Ниган долбаных два часа гипнотизировал проклятую карту взглядом, пытаясь каким-то чудом угадать, где притаилась настоящая база врагов. Разумеется, без толку – от гадания на кофейной гуще и то больше пользы.

Ты идиот, приятель. Все правильные мысли приходят в твою тупую башку гораздо позже, чем должны. Ты и правда обленился и заржавел, способен только коптить небо и трахаться. Сейчас нужен не клевый чувак, с которым приятно пропустить бутылку-другую пива вечером, а другой ты. Тот самый, который чуть не сломал челюсть Аарону и разбил в мясо рожу Питу Андерсону. Вот у него есть шанс! Нет. Ниган помотал головой. Тот тоже был редкостным кретином. Надо что-то третье, универсальное. Но как его такого слепишь?

Ладно, перейдем ко второй причине. Тоже, положа руку на сердце, очевидной, плавающей на поверхности, как дерьмо в воде. Александрия разделилась. И до Спасителей, конечно, в ней хватало всяких группок, кружков, прочих мелких тусовок, которые возникают всегда, стоит собраться хотя бы троим людям. И тут их несколько десятков. Но нынешний раскол дохрена серьезный, и вызвали его Спасители. Раскол на тех, кто поджал хвост и смирился, и тех, кто не сдался. Есть некая ирония в том, что большинство несдавшихся – те, кто пережил бой у Спутниковой станции. Хотя нескольким чувакам участия в этой войнушке хватило, чтобы не желать продолжения. А Дианна до сих пор молчит, но скоро ей придется высказаться. Однако что она ни объявит, раскол это только усугубит. Самое мерзкое, Ниган совершенно не хотел знать, что выдаст Дианна, потому что и так догадывался. И дело даже не в словах, а как их произносят. «Мы прогнулись под Спасителей и не рыпаемся» может означать и конец всему, и намек, что это вынужденная мера, а на самом деле… Но никакого «на самом деле» не будет. Мы прогнулись и не рыпаемся. Точка. Идите в жопу со скрытыми смыслами.

И что тогда? Каждую неделю таскаться в рейды, а потом смотреть, как ублюдки отбирают у тебя половину добычи? Раз за разом плясать вокруг сыночка Граймса? Без надежды, без ничего? Так, позволить себе огрызнуться иногда, когда новые хозяева не видят, и снова впрячься в лямку? Но что ты можешь противопоставить Спасителям? Вот честно – что? Спутниковая станция только подтвердила, что вы ни на что не готовы. И рисковать ты теперь будешь не своей башкой, а самыми беззащитными: Джесси, Энид, Сэмом, Эрин, Роном, стариками Миллерами, Реджем… Их слишком много. Как и прежде, ты слишком легко разбрасываешься словами, приятель. «Это было не зря», «Граймс еще пожалеет»… Дерьмо собачье. И насчет несдавшихся тоже дерьмо полное. Никто из тех, кого ты ничтоже сумняшеся записал в эту группу, не подходил и не говорил: «Я с тобой, чувак». Эти ребята готовы только ездить в рейды, не меньше и не больше. Остальное твои фантазии.

Вот! Ниган наконец-то нашел подходящее слово – вакуум. Они все, те, в ком еще что-то теплилось, оказались в вакууме. Прочие бессознательно, а может, и вполне сознательно избегали их. Чуваки напали на Спасителей, и теперь именно из-за этих идиотов мы в жопе. Аарону не привыкать быть парией, Розите плевать, а каково остальным? Ниган замечал: как народ напрягался, когда он сам или кто-то из несдавшихся проходил мимо, паузы в разговорах, оборванные диалоги… Шерил оказалась вчера в классе, а мать ее потом песочила целый вечер, не иначе как «Не водись Ниганом, он плохой!» А, пошло все в жопу! И пошла к черту Эрин, которая принесла на хвосте эту новость! «Это безобразно со стороны Лесли!» – возмущалась Эрин, нервно затягиваясь сигаретой, выклянченной, как знал Ниган, у Джесси: – «Я обязательно с ней поговорю!» О чем?! И, Рон, засранец, весь обшипелся, словно Ниган нарочно приволок отпрыска Граймса в класс. Юный идиот еще и наорал на Энид, и Ниган сразу же вспомнил себя, кричащего на Джесси. Он вмешался, оттащил Рона и посоветовал придержать язык. И предсказуемо получил: «На себя посмотри!» Что посеешь, то и пожнешь, что уж там. Но что-то предпринять надо: если наследничек не пошутил и действительно снова явится, жди неприятностей.

Ниган вкатил в знакомый городишко и резко затормозил тачку у здания кинотеатра. Пара афиш чудом уцелела, вылинявшие надписи приглашали посмотреть что-то сногсшибательное и, разумеется, несравнимое со всем тем, что видел раньше. Брехня. Мир уже узрел нечто воистину вышибающее дух, никакому Голливуду не переплюнуть!

Стоило подойти к дверям, как в будке кассира зашипели и принялись биться о стекло. Коричневая мумифицированная рука привычно вытянулась в окошечко, чтобы в очередной раз поймать лишь воздух.

– Привет, Бесс, – поздоровался, как и всегда, Ниган.

Мертвячка зашипела еще громче, потом почти застонала.

– Все-таки добить тебя? Но тогда мне не с кем будет перекинуться словом. Нет, извини, может, в следующий раз.

Ниган прошел внутрь, сопровождаемый скрипом ногтей по стеклу и очередным глухим ударом.

Вот и зал, неожиданно большой для провинциального кинотеатра, старого и знававшего лучшие времена. А сейчас времена настали просто дерьмовые. Ветхая крыша, наверное, давно нуждалась в ремонте, а теперь дожди доконали ее окончательно. Она рухнула, завалив обломками большую часть сидений перед натянутым во всю стену экраном. Ниган уже давно облюбовал себе кресло в заднем ряду – ряду целующихся парочек. Смешно, что он всегда устраивался здесь один: развалившись, забросив ноги на спинки кресел следующего ряда, раскинув руки и обнимая пустоту. Сидел и смотрел на нее – на Жозефину.

В провал свешивались, золотясь в солнечных лучах, обломки осветительных конструкций, длиннющие провода, похожие на паутину. И она висела на них, запутавшись, как бабочка, тоже вся золотая и воздушная, выгнув спину и заломив обвитые руки и ногу. Носок другой, свободной ноги изящно указывал на груду мусора внизу. Как она попала на крышу? Может, удирала от мертвецов, а вместо этого угодила в такую вот ловушку? Уже неважно, как и то, кем она была и как на самом деле ее звали. Ниган видел бейджик у мертвячки на кассе, однако с Жозефиной они так и не представились. Порой, когда в кинотеатре дул ветер, она чуяла живого, дергалась в путах, но обычно висела неподвижно, погруженная, как хотелось надеяться, в прекрасную дрему. Мечтают ли мертвецы… хоть о чем-то? Кроме как вцепиться в глотку живым, разумеется.

Жозефина. Наверняка на самом деле ее звали совсем просто: Эмми, Сэмми, Крисси… Но сейчас она казалась то ли балериной, то ли гимнасткой, а значит, и имя у нее должно быть под стать. Когда Ниган узрел ее впервые, оно родилось само, повисло в воздухе изящными завитками. Жо-зе-фиии-на. С этаким росчерком на конце, обязательно выведенное на дорогой бежевой бумаге под мрамор.

Когда-то в одном из журналов Ниган увидел фотку: прелестная девушка лежала, скрестив ноги в лодыжках, на смятой крыше автомобиля. Рука, затянутая в перчатку, прижата в груди, тени ресниц на щеках и умиротворенное личико. «Самая красивая самоубийца» объявлял заголовок. Ниган почти забыл текст придурочной статейки, имя несчастной красавицы, решившей спрыгнуть чуть ли не с самой верхушки Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, но расслабленное тело, будто прилегшее отдохнуть, въелось в память.

– Вы могли бы стать подружками, – шепнул он в пустоту.

Обе не от мира сего и обе безнадежно мертвые.

А Ниган был жив.

– Пока ты жив, то еще способен на что-то, да, Жозефина?

Дианна… Дианна объявит, что Александрия подставит пузо Спасителям. Та самая Дианна, принявшая его, одичавшего и сдавшегося, поверившая в него. Та Дианна, которая, когда он избил Пита, встала на его сторону. Сказавшая: «Ты снова будешь учить. Ты любишь людей, любишь детей. Ты лучший выбор, который я могла сделать». К дьяволу Дианну, если она теперь способна только скулить!

Ниган опустил ноги, ссутулился, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Дерьмо. Дерьмодерьмодерьмодерьмо… Ничего личного, но ты сама сказала, что Александрия должна жить. А это не жизнь!

– Мне нужен план, Жозефина. – Руки повисли между колен, и Ниган снова посмотрел на запутавшуюся в проводах покойницу. – Нужны люди. Никто просто так не пойдет против Дианны, в нее привыкли верить. А надо, чтобы поверили в меня. Скажи, я хоть немного похож на чувака, на которого можно положиться?

Жозефина, как и всегда, молчала. Впрочем, Ниган и так знал ответ.

– Придется поработать над собой.

И не только над собой, над александрийцами тоже. Доделать то, что не успел Абрахам, превратить их в бойцов. Разузнать о Спасителях все и немного больше и обратить против них. Да, вот она, та самая бодрящая ненависть, которая всегда помогала!

– Спасибо, что выслушала, Жозефина.

Хватит ныть и сомневаться! Действуй, ублюдок!

* * *  
Мертвец бестолково бродил взад-вперед по обочине, доходил до столба, утыкался в него башкой, разворачивался, делал несколько шагов прочь, затем, будто вспомнив что-то, снова разворачивался и врезался в столб. Опять и опять, как заевшая заводная игрушка. У покойника не было рук: одну отсекло по плечо, другую ниже локтя. Это ж как он умудрился?

Ниган, и так ехавший на черепашьей скорости, остановился и задумчиво потер подбородок. Опять забыл побриться! А может, и ну его к черту? Отпустить бороду, как у Граймса?

Мертвец обратил внимание на тачку, перестал целоваться со столбом и направился к ней. Ниган приветственно помахал ему через лобовое стекло. Вау! Покойник не иначе как от восторга вмазался в него рожей и заклацал остатками зубов.

– Кто ж тебе их проредил-то?

Ответом послужил глухой «Тук». Бля, это дерьмо сейчас все стекло уделает! Ниган потянулся к дверце, но замер, уставившись на оскаленную рожу напротив. Пряди, скрывавшие лоб мертвеца, сдвинулись и явили выцарапанную букву «В».

Это не гребеня, как прошлый раз, до Александрии отсюда по прямой меньше семи миль! Волки близко?

– Ну-ка пойди сюда. – Ниган немного опустил стекло на дверце водителя и достал нож. Покойник радостно ломанулся на зов, и когда гнилая башка попыталась проснуться в проем, получила лезвие прямо в лобешник.

– Откуда ты тут взялся, приятель?

Ниган распахнул дверцу, оттолкнул обезображенный труп и огляделся. Вроде тут поблизости никаких городишек нет. Глухое место, которое они всегда проезжали мимо. Если Ниган правильно помнил карту, то примерно в полумиле, если миновать этот лесочек, начнется карьер. Сам он там не бывал, а Хит с приятелями, давным-давно туда заглянувший, уверил, что ловить в том карьере нечего. Может, пора проверить? Ведь сколько времени прошло.

Ниган вытер лезвие о куртку мертвеца, засунул в ножны и захватил с заднего сидения бинокль. Пистолет бы! Чего жалеть? Работаем с тем, что есть.

Лес приветствовал полной тишиной. Между стволов ничего не мелькало, только поскрипывали под ногами ветки. Несколько раз путь преграждали поваленные деревья, а под разросшимся кустом красивоплодника Ниган заметил практически сгнивший мужской ботинок. Что же, когда-то давно люди здесь проходили.

Господи, какой херней он занимается! Ниган остановился, упер руки в бока. Солнце уже клонилось к закату, так что нужно не фигней страдать, а ехать назад. Вспомнилась Джесси, курящая в гараже, и дико захотелось сигарету. Вот так и возвращаешься к брошенным дурным привычкам.

Тишина… Нет! Ниган вслушался, неуверенный, что не почудилось. Гул – такой монотонный, что ухо его едва улавливало. Будто где-то далеко притаился гигантский улей. Ниган снова пошел, уже быстрее. Гул становился громче, и чем ближе, тем меньше походил на пчелиный. Между деревьями впереди забрезжил просвет, и Ниган почти побежал, едва успел замереть, когда под ногами разверзлась пропасть, в которую посыпались мелкие камни и сучья.

Карьер. Раскинувшийся, куда хватало глаз. Тот самый, сука, карьер, о котором говорил Хит. Его дно шевелилось, похожее совсем не на улей, а на огромный муравейник. Сотни мертвецов… Нет, тысячи! Они толклись, бродили, ползали, не замирая ни на мгновение, и гудели-гудели-гудели!

Мегастадо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 7:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BYlaTl9SHk


	8. Dead Man Walking

– Вы идиоты! – объявил Граймс, и Ниган оценил его сдержанность. Когда он сам узрел стадо в карьере и осознал масштабы жопы, в голове завертелось что-то вроде: «Ебаные-ублюдки-кретины-безмозглые-имбецилы!» Влетев в Александрию и отловив Хита, Ниган вцепился ему в ворот и принялся трясти изо всех сил, немного опомнился, только когда кто-то – как потом оказалось, Скотт и Аарон – заломил ему руки и оттащил прочь.

– Ты в своем уме?! – крикнула побледневшая Франсин.

Ниган уже достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы осознать, что в комнате, куда он вломился, собралась целая компания: кроме Хита, Скотта, Аарона и Франсин тут еще тусовались Дэвид, Розита, Ник и Джона. И все пялились на него как на свихнувшегося.

– Карьер! – умудрился выплюнуть Ниган.

– К-какой карьер? – Хит нервно одернул воротник и слинял за спину Скотта. Правильно – потому что снова захотелось взять его за шкирман и тряхнуть.

– Милях в семи отсюда! Тот самый, в котором по твоим словам нет нихера интересного! Да отпустите уже меня!

И Ниган вывалил все, что увидел…

– Никогда не встречал столько ходячих одновременно, – совсем осипшим голосом произнес Дэрил, которого Граймс приволок с собой любоваться на дохлую демонстрацию. Ходячие, да? Сам Ниган всегда называл их просто мертвецами.

– Как вы вообще допустили… вот это? – Граймс ткнул пальцем в развеселую тусовку внизу. Надо же, а ублюдка можно пронять!

– Долгая история, – скрипнул зубами Ниган…

– …Там был лагерь, ну, в самом начале, – рассказывал немного успокоившийся Хит, а остальные слушали в гробовом молчании, будто не веря собственным ушам. – Когда мы туда заглянули, все уже были мертвы и перекинулись. Не очень много, человек двадцать. Черт, я правда не мог представить!..

– А грузовики? – обронил Ниган.

– Они стояли неподалеку, мы с Фредом их перегнали на всякий случай. Решили, что так мертвецы точно не выберутся.

– Ну, хоть что-то вы сделали правильно. Сейчас чертовы грузовики единственное, что удерживает эту ораву внутри.

– Насколько надежно? – нахмурился Аарон.

– В том-то и дело, что уже ни хрена не надежно. Они стоят у самого обрыва, и один вот-вот рухнет вниз. Скорее раньше, чем позже, потому что мертвецы прут и прут. И, сука, их становится все больше!

– Больше? – тупо спросил Дэвид.

– Да! Дохлые ублюдки шумят, и на звук приползают новые, падают в проклятый карьер и… Блядь! – Ниган прижал тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу. – Если они вырвутся и пойдут, нам крышка!

Это дебилы осознали – в конце концов, они помнили карту. Если покойники двинут напрямую, то явятся аккурат к воротам.

– И что нам делать? – У Дэвида аж губы посерели. Он и все прочие, даже самые стойкие – девчонки – уставились на Нигана, будто ждали, что он сейчас выдаст что-то гениальное. Что?! У них не осталось ничего, хотя как стволы помогут справиться с такой оравой? Но… Зубы сами собой оскалились. Есть же кое-кто, у кого хватает огнестрела и, главное, наверняка дохрена опыта!

– Мы потолкуем со Спасителями.

И снова повисла гробовая тишина…

– Теперь ясно, почему вы раньше не имели дело со стадами. – Граймс потер переносицу. – Карьер как отстойник для всех ходячих окрест.

– Вроде как защищал нас до поры до времени?

– Именно что до поры. Посмотри на тот грузовик – вот-вот упадет.

– Оценил еще прошлый раз. – Снова и снова хотелось скрежетать зубами. – Вы знаете, как с этим справиться?

Граймс переглянулся с Дэрилом, и этот диалог глазами взбесил чуть ли не до звона в ушах.

– Сжечь их, – наконец предложил обросший хмырь. – Рик, помнишь испорченный дизель? Для тачек он уже не годится, но гореть будет.

– Можно попробовать. – Граймс развернулся к Нигану. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что за это вам придется заплатить?

Кажется, сегодня он сотрет себе зубы до корней.

– Разумеется.

…Еще сутки назад Ниган не вообразил бы, что будет ждать явления Спасителей и молиться, чтобы с ними оказался Граймс! Господь для разнообразия смилостивился. И что тоже к лучшему, Дианна, все еще трясущаяся над Реджем, к воротам не вышла.

Ниган, чуть не грызя ногти от нетерпения, следил, как Спасители выгружаются из машин: опять Мишонн и Ти-Дог, Дэрил, в этот раз прикативший на байке, Карл – рановато его принесло – и, наконец-то, Граймс!

– Займи остальных припасами, – одними губами шепнул Ниган Аарону, – а я пока попробую взять в оборот Граймса.

Но сначала на него налетел Карл.

– Привет! – Сегодня он тусовался не к компании Мишонн, его спутницей оказалась хрупкая седоволосая женщина, с рассеянной улыбкой озиравшая Александрию.

– И тебе здравствуй, принц.

– Это Кэрол, я про нее рассказывал.

– Рад видеть коллегу. – Ниган бросил быстрый взгляд на Граймса – тот еще торчал у грузовиков и что-то втолковывал двоим незнакомым Спасителям.

– Взаимно, мистер Бостонское чаепитие. – Улыбка по-прежнему осталась рассеянной, а вот взгляд, которым его смерили, совсем не походил на дружелюбный.

– Вообще-то история не мой предмет.

– О! И что же ты преподавал?

– Физкультуру.

– Это многое объясняет.

Стерва. Как бы от нее отделаться? Сейчас Граймс усвистит, и лови его потом по всей Александрии!

– А сегодня ты учить будешь? – так беззаботно спросил пацан, что впору позавидовать.

– Ты уже написал эссе? – Черт, Граймс развернулся и взялся за дверцу машины!

– Эй, ты слушаешь? – В тоне мелкого засранца послышалось откровенное недовольство.

– Мне с твоим отцом перетереть надо. Не возражаешь?

Кажется, сопляк возражал, но Ниган плюнул и направился к его папаше. Пусть Кэрол развлекает сыночка босса, если уж приперлась с ним на экскурсию.

Стоило Нигану приблизиться, как на него уставились сразу два дула, а Граймс, уже успевший распахнуть дверцу, заломил бровь.

– Есть дело. Серьезное.

Может, у Нигана проступило что на роже или так голос прозвучал, но Граймс махнул своим, и стволы опустились.

– У тебя полминуты.

Как скажете!

– Тут недалеко карьер…

Вот так оно и завертелось.

Надо отдать Граймсу должное, за дело он взялся резво. От остальных Спасителей, конечно, полетели шуточки про ничего не умеющих придурков, но они увяли, стоило народу узреть мегастадо. Судя по враз посерьезневшим и вытянувшимся рожам, настоящее логово Спасителей располагалось не так далеко – иначе с чего нервничать-то?

– Ну что, мне с ребятами сгонять за дизелем? – хмуро спросил Дэрил.

– Подожди немного. – Граймс протянул руку, и Ниган вложил в нее бинокль. – Может, еще динамита? Заложим его на склоне над грузовиками, если взорвем правильно, там все надежно завалит.

– Пожалуй. – Бинокль перекочевал к Дэрилу, и тот припал к окулярам. – Ты глянь, как прут-то! Будто чуют, что долго оно не продержит.

– Мишонн?

Девица с катаной тоже отправилась с ними, зато Карл в компании с Кэрол, Ти-Догом и еще троицей Спасителей остались шугать александрийцев. Прочие ждали на той самой дороге, где Ниган вчера повстречал мертвеца с буквой «В» на лбу.

– По мне неплохой план.

– Тогда решено…

– Стой! – Дэрил резко махнул свободной рукой.

Мгновением позже Ниган и сам увидел. И услышал. Тот грузовик, что стоял на самом краю пропасти, зашатался, заскрипел и с диким грохотом рухнул на дно ущелья, подняв облако пыли. Мертвецы пошли.

* * *  
– Спокойно! – Ноздри Граймса раздувались. – Быстро дайте карту!

Ниган сунул ему сложенную бумагу, и они все четверо развернули ее прямо на земле и встали вокруг на колени.

– Они попрутся вот так. – Дэрил чиркнул грязным ногтем по дороге, начинавшейся от карьера. Сначала она вела прямо к Александии, но через тройку миль делала плавный разворот к триста девяносто пятому шоссе и далее к Спрингфилду.

– Вот тут опасное место. – Граймс ткнул в несчастный разворот. – Если выманить их на шоссе, то дальше можно будет гнать куда угодно. Миль сорок будет достаточно.

– Как ты это себе представляешь? – спросил Ниган.

Граймс забарабанил пальцами по бедру.

– Нужно привлечь их внимание, заставить пойти за собой.

– Окей, начало стада поведется. А что делать с остальной колонной?

Они, не сговариваясь, обернулись к чертовому карьеру, из которого вытекал грязно-бурый ручеек, постепенно оборачивающийся настоящим потоком.

– Придется корректировать их курс.

– Пистолеты для фейерверков подойдут?

– Вполне. Теперь надо, чтобы кто-то возглавил парад. Хорошая легковушка, чтобы не заглохла.

– В Александрии есть.

– Дэрил, сгоняй с ним, захватите все необходимое. И тащите толковый народ сюда. Мишонн, мы с тобой к ребятам.

– Думаешь перегородить грузовиками поворот? – серьезно спросила она.

– Будет хоть какое-то препятствие…

Остальное Ниган уже не слышал, ломанувшись вслед за Дэрилом.

Чувак гнал мотоцикл так, что ветер в ушах свистел, но все равно, мать его, медленно! И ворота тоже отрывались едва-едва. Ну же, ну же… Да шевелитесь вы!

– Аарон, Скотт, Хит, Франсин, Холли, Дэвид, Джона!.. – Кто еще быстро соображал и быстро бегал? – И раздобудьте мне пару карт!

– Что стряслось? – вынырнул откуда-то сбоку Спенсер.

– Покойники вырвались из карьера и прут сюда.

– Черт! – А это Хит.

– Живо собирайтесь! Вы все нужны там. И трейлер тоже.

– Мы…

– Попытаемся их увести.

– Я с вами! – встрял Спенсер.

– Нет. Ты, Розита и… – Кто же еще? – Тобин отвечаете за Александрию. Если что, рассаживайте народ по тачкам и вывозите. Понял?

– Д-да!

Пока народ метался, Дэрил что-то втолковывал Карлу, Кэрол, Ти-Догу и прочим Спасителям. Не иначе как требовал, чтобы погрузились и свалили. Вот он сорвал рацию с пояса и принялся о чем-то переговариваться с Граймсом.

– Что там? – спросил Ниган.

– Тачка готова?

– Почти. – Ниган кивнул в сторону относительно нового доджа, в который залезли Джона и Холли.

– Отлично. Они со мной к стаду. Карты достал? Давай одну сюда. Чуваки с фейерверком отправляются к повороту, там как раз готовятся и объяснят, что делать. Остальные валят к Мишонн, она ждет вас возле городка… как его?

– Дюк Вудс.

– Точно. И нужна группа, которая пробежится вот по этой дороге. Надо проверить, все ли там тихо.

Это точно задача для быстроногого Хита и, скажем, Ника и Франсин.

– С ними пойдет Зиг. – Тощий светловолосый Спаситель кивнул, и Дэрил опять развернулся к Нигану и уточнил: – Раций хватит?

– Не уверен.

– Ти-Дог, отбери одну у своих ребят! Уже на нужной частоте, – добавил Дэрил, когда тот протянул старенькую изрядно поцарапанную рацию. – Шевелитесь!

И Ниган едва успел кивнуть прибежавшей к машинам перепуганной Джесси…

Назад, к карьеру! Точнее, к городишке по дороге к нему. Пока Дэвид гнал туда тачку, Ниган расслышал грохот, донесшийся откуда-то справа, потом в небо взмыла пара сигнальных ракет. Что там? Получается? Мертвецов ведут? Дьявол! В зеркале заднего вида он поймал взгляд Скотта, полный страха и надежды. Дэвид резко вдарил по тормозам, и ремень безопасности впился в грудь. Чего… Мишонн стояла посреди дороги и махала обеими руками. Рядом с ней торчал какой-то седой мужик. Получается, приехали. Ниган выбежал из машины, рванул к ней.

– Поворот?

– Сейчас там пять наших грузовиков и ваш трейлер. Парни собираются подогнать еще несколько тачек и перегородить ими все, что смогут. Рик пока с ними.

– Тогда мы?

– Страхуем здесь. Если часть стада явится сюда, нужно будет отогнать его назад к шоссе. Отдайте Гэвину тачку, он сгоняет к Зигу, тот просил о помощи.

Дэвид бросил седому Спасителю ключи, тот коротко кивнул, залез в машину и тут же рванул с места.

– Рацию отдай мне, – распорядилась Мишонн, забрала ее и прицепила на пояс. – И давайте поглядим, что там у нас с местностью.

Ниган в очередной раз развернул карту.

– Дэвид, Скотт, тоже смотрите сюда. – Он указал Мишонн на дорогу, будто разрезавшую Дюк Вудс надвое и по широкой дуге возвращавшуюся к шоссе. – Вот тут можно.

– Ага, вижу.

Одна минута, две, три… Они тянулись полудохлыми улитками. Неподалеку опять что-то приглушенно грохнуло, и снова долгие не минуты даже, секунды.

– Не психуй. – Мишонн казалась воплощенным спокойствием. – И береги дыхалку. Она еще понадобится.

Ниган покосился на нервно переминавшихся с ноги на ногу Дэвида и Скотта. Да он и сам не лучше.

Теперь дымные росчерки взметнулись совсем неподалеку, и Мишонн машинально положила ладонь на рукоять торчавшей из-за спины катаны. Рация на поясе женщины затрещала, и она поднесла ее к лицу.

– Да… Отлично… Ждем.

– Что? – выпалил Дэвид.

– Стадо добралось до поворота, проходит его. Приличная группа отбилась от хвоста и ползет сюда.

– Как скоро? – уточнил Ниган.

– Десятиминутная готовность.

Сначала они увидели Граймса и еще какого-то мужика. Оба неслись по грунтовке, выводящей из леса, почти вплотную подступившего к оконечности городка. Спустя несколько мгновений показались и мертвецы. Граймс развернулся и выстрелил прямо на бегу – очередная ракета взмыла в воздух и взорвалась над крайними домами. 

– Живо! Не дайте им рассредоточиться!

– Хей! – Ниган помахал все новым и новым покойникам, выползавшим из-за деревьев. – Сюда!

Некоторые мертвецы оказались вполне себе резвыми, не настолько, конечно, как удиравшие от них люди, но человеку-то свойственно уставать, а дохлых ублюдков не затормозит ничего, кроме пули в башку!

Мишонн, Скотт, Дэвид и Ниган, а следом Граймс и незнакомый Спаситель вбежали на городскую улочку.

– Не отрывайтесь слишком сильно! – Граймс еще как-то умудрялся кричать наполовину сорванным голосом. Его физиономия уже блестела от пота, но он упрямо несся вперед.

Ниган бросил взгляд через плечо. Мать твою! Ну и толпа! Если такая настигнет, от тебя ни кусочка не останется. Под ногами мешался брошенный на асфальте мусор, вдоль домов торчали тачки. Чуть дальше путь перегораживал здоровенный бак. Незнакомый Спаситель рванул к нему и отпихнул, благо тот был на колесиках.

– Дэвид, шевелись!

– Ха! – Тот приотстал было, но опять ускорился.

Полусгоревший фургончик с мороженым – черт, а такой же полусгоревший хозяин торчал поблизости! – переулок, перекрытый самодельной баррикадой из поломанной мебели, дальше небольшая площадь, пересохший фонтан посередине, ратуша, скалившаяся выбитыми стеклами… Граймс выпустил очередную ракету.

– Часть забирает влево! – крикнул Скотт.

– Вижу! – Граймс мотнул головой. – Что там?

– Параллельная улица, – вспомнил Ниган. – Можно провести по ней.

– Хорошо. Мишонн, Руфус и ты, – Граймс ткнул в Скотта, – дальше по основной. Вы оба со мной налево!

– Рик? – В голосе женщины прорезалось беспокойство.

– Встретимся у шоссе. Живо!

Эта улочка оказалась уже и, главное, была здорово захламлена, будто тут шел настоящий бой: очередные сожженные тачки и горы мебели. Приходилось лавировать, а то и перескакивать через обломки. Пару раз Ниган оглядывался, но мертвецы покорно перлись следом. А впереди, как назло, замаячила очередная развилка.

– Мать твою! – чуть не прорыдал Дэвид.

Чего?! Город, сука, не стоял пустым – тут хватало и своей тусовки. Правый переулок прямо наперерез живым выплевывал своих мертвецов! Не одного, не двух…

– Не успеем!.. – начал Ниган.

Дэвид заорал. Ниган резко развернулся, узрел мертвеца, выпрыгнувшего чертом из табакерки. Тот вцепился зубами Дэвиду в предплечье, а сзади нагоняли другие… Нигана рванули за рукав, поволокли. Но… Поздно! Еще один покойник добрался до Дэвида, и еще, еще, они облепили орущего человека, повалились на асфальт грязной куча-малой…

– Вперед! – рявкнул Граймс.

Куда? Там тоже…

– Дверь!

– Вижу! – Граймс разрядил сигнальный пистолет в стену дальнего дома и, когда стадо отвлеклось, ломанулся ко входу в какой-то магазинчик. Ниган съездил локтем в морду опасно приблизившемуся мертвецу и устремился следом. Слава богу, оказалось открыто. Они влетели внутрь, захлопнув дверь перед носом самых резвых мертвецов. Нет, не выдержит…

– Стеллаж!

– Давай!

Тот, тяжелая деревянная сука, со скрипом поддался, сдвинулся.

– Это ненадолго. – Ниган тяжело сглотнул. – Ублюдки разобьют окна.

– Черный выход?

– Щас.

Ниган проковылял по сквозному коридорчику, толкнул заднюю дверь и сразу захлопнул.

– Сколько их там? – устало спросил из-за спины Граймс.

– Больше десятка.

Из торгового помещения донесся душераздирающий скрип.

– Блядь! – Мысли заметались. – На второй этаж!

Они взобрались по скрипучей лестнице как раз в тот миг, когда внизу зазвенело стекло витрины.

– Сюда!

Комнатушка, на этот раз жилая. Пока снизу доносись звон и грохот, Ниган и Граймс успели подпереть дверь шкафом и… как завод закончился. Ниган привалился к задней стенке шкафа, хватая ртом воздух, Граймс сполз на пол и так и остался сидеть. Только под рубашкой тяжело ходила грудь.

На первом этаже продолжали бесноваться мертвецы, но лестница пока не скрипела. Однако вопрос времени, когда дохлые сволочи доберутся сюда. Любопытно, учуют они живых через дверь? Проверять совсем не хотелось.

Граймс медленно поднял руку и потер переносицу, а Ниган заставил себя оттолкнуться от шкафа, приблизиться и рухнуть на ближайший стул.

– Что у тебя есть из оружия? – негромко спросил Граймс.

– Охотничий нож.

Он едва заметно кивнул, вынул из кобуры здоровенный кольт и принялся изучать содержимое барабана. Съязвить бы по поводу больших пушек и маленьких членов! И тут взгляд как магнитом притянуло мачете у Граймса на поясе, то самое, которым… Черт! Ниган кое-как поднялся, доковылял до окна и выглянул на улицу, забитую покойниками, как банка фасолинами. Дэвид… Такого дерьма Ниган не ожидал. Так мгновенно, так тупо! Еще утром ты трепался с чуваком, подмигивал его жене, а несколько часов спустя – шевелящаяся груда покойников на асфальте. За два года пора притерпеться, но каждый поганый раз как первый!

– Не привык?

Ниган резко развернулся, уставился в затылок Граймсу, по-прежнему возившемуся с пистолетом.

– Не то дерьмо, к которому нужно привыкать.

Тот пожал плечами:

– Тогда ты рехнешься. Рано или поздно.

Будто Ниган не знал! Он уже как-то побывал там, почти переступил грань, однако не говорить же об этом ублюдку, устроившемуся на полу? Пусть считает себя дохера умным. 

Рубашка Граймса прилипла к спине, и Ниган видел здоровенное темное пятно от пота. Впрочем, он и сам был той еще мокрой мышью, хотя побегать пришлось поменьше. Смешно – то, как спокойно, даже расслабленно сидел Граймс, не утруждаясь посматривать через плечо на застывшего позади врага. И правда, зачем? Черт, кажется, Ниган понимал, что чует мертвец – ходячий, да? – видящий жертву, но не способный ее достигнуть. Только представь, как ты шагаешь вперед и всаживаешь в эту спину нож! И все, конец. Больше нет ублюдка, убивавшего твоих людей, издевавшегося над ними, запугивавшего… Даже если Граймс умрет, Спасители-то никуда не денутся. И что они тогда устроят? Ты понимаешь, что он понимает, что ты понимаешь… Твоя задача не спасти собственную задницу, а вытащить из дерьма задницу вот этого урода. Какая же херня! Ладно, раз уж оно так, пора заняться чертовым спасением.

Как назло, в комнатке, куда их занесло, не оказалось ничего полезного. Похоже, раньше здесь жила девочка-подросток: розовое покрывало на постели, бледно-розовые занавесочки, даже истоптанный коврик нежно-фиолетовой расцветки. Ниган выдвинул ящики сначала прикроватной тумбочки, затем комода, на котором стояло зеркало и валялись припорошенные пылью расчески-помады-тени и прочая чепуха. Весь улов – платья, топики, шорты, старенький фен и еще более старенькая наполовину лысая Барби. И альбом с фотками, видимо, хозяйки комнаты и ее друзей. Девчонка совсем не походила на Энид, но все равно круглое улыбающееся личико в обрамлении блондинистых кудряшек напомнило о пигалице. Как она сейчас? Ниган захлопнул альбом и отбросил его на кровать.

Все-таки Граймс обернулся, и его физиономия в этот момент была совершенно неправильной: усталой, как у обычного человека. Простой мужик около сороковника, заимевший слишком много седины в бороде. Мертвецы внизу опять что-то опрокинули, напомнив о себе, и Ниган вышел из ступора.

– О чем задумался?

– Как нас с тобой отсюда вытащить.

– О! – Граймс засунул пушку в кобуру и поднялся, слегка пошатнувшись, с пола. – И какие идеи?

– Только одна. Крыша.

Стараясь как можно меньше шуметь, Ниган открыл окно и, высунувшись, поглядел вверх. До карниза тут действительно оказалось недалеко, но подоконник с наружной стороны был совсем узкий, даже ногу толком не поставишь.

– Подстрахуй меня.

Рама не вызывала никакого доверия, но ухватиться можно было только за нее, повезло хоть, что распахивалась она наружу. Ниган выбрался, замер в оконном проеме, ощущая себя тем еще акробатом. То, что его придерживали, уверенности не придавало вообще. Ладно, карниз. Сомнительно, что он выдержит такую тушу, но других вариантов не завезли. А внизу хрипели и выли ходячие. Если не рассчитаешь и полетишь туда, закончишь как Дэвид.

– Окей. Сейчас подтянусь и попробую взобраться. Если грохнусь, не повторяй.

Граймс лишь негромко хмыкнул. В оба своих визита в Александрию он не производил впечатления молчуна. Может, действительно выдохся?

Так, пора! Ниган ухватился за карниз и оттолкнулся от подоконника, попытавшись забросить собственное тело как можно выше. Чертов карниз душераздирающе скрипнул, дрогнул, но… еще немного! Вот так! Локти уперлись в крышу, теперь надо подтянуться еще чуть-чуть! Нигана хорошенько подтолкнули под задницу, и он сообразил, что Граймс, должно быть, встал на стул и пытается помочь.

– Еще разок, чувак!

Отлично! Теперь он распластался на крыше уже по пояс, а карниз уперся в пах так, что в глазах потемнело. Сука! Ниган судорожно задышал и стиснул зубы. Давай, скотина! Ты почти тут. Хорошо, что крыша оказалась не слишком крутой и была покрыта не железом, а какой-то не слишком скользкой хренью. Ниган кое-как перекинул бедра, снова выдохнул и заполз-таки полностью. Молодец, приятель. Захотелось заржать, хотя в паху по-прежнему дико крутило. Самое ж ценное, мать вашу!

А, к черту… Ниган быстро развернулся, вытянулся на животе и перевесился через край.

– Теперь ты. Учти, карниз совсем на соплях, но если что, подстрахую.

– Выдержишь?

– Я тяжелее тебя.

Ходячие заинтересовались тем, что происходило наверху, задрали бошки и раззявили пасти. Хрен вам, а не ланч, уроды!

Граймс взялся за карниз, подтянулся и… очередной скрип, совсем жалобный. Ниган, матерясь, вцепился в чужую рубашку, рванул за треснувшую ткань, другой рукой ухватил за ремень. Может, Граймс и был полегче, но не слишком. Он задергался, пытаясь заползти, и Ниган почувствовал, что съезжает к самому краю.

– Осторожнее!

– Ста… раюсь!

Все, задница Граймса уже была на крыше, значит, и ноги затащим. Пара секунд, и он забрался целиком, растянулся, как и сам Ниган, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Ступня напоследок заехала по карнизу, и тот красиво, как в киношке, посыпался прямо на сгрудившихся внизу мертвяков. Те взвыли: то ли радостно, то ли разочарованно, хер поймешь.

Ниган встал, пробуя ногой настил, осторожно выпрямился. Вроде крепкий. Вокруг раскинулось море крыш, и надо бы сообразить, куда по ним двинуть.

– Мишонн? – Граймс успел усесться и сразу же вцепился в рацию. – Что у вас?

Раз отозвалась, значит, окей? Или… Ладно, скоро узнаем. Ниган поглядел на юго-запад, куда должны были отводить стадо, заметил почти развеявшийся след очередной сигнальной ракеты, потом на юг, где заканчивался городок, и выводящую из него дорогу. Вот и ходячие, еще маршируют, пусть отбившаяся часть сейчас скачет вокруг этого самого дома.

– Стадо миновало поворот, – произнес Граймс, и Ниган тут же повернулся к нему.

– Отлично.

– Твои люди и Дэрил вывели начало колонны на шоссе.

– Вообще зашибись. Давай плохую часть, чувак.

– Твой человек – Скотт, да? – ранен. Мишонн и Руфус тащат его в Александрию.

– Ранен же, не укушен.

Граймс прищурился и кивнул.

– Тогда с меня новая рубашка, чувак.

– Ты мне ее в любом случае должен.

– Ну ты… Впиши в счет, – вяло огрызнулся Ниган.

– Придержи язык. – Граймс тоже поднялся. – Если перебраться на ту крышу, то можно рискнуть спуститься…

Остаток фразы как сдуло ветром. Ниган смотрел на северо-восток, где была Александрия. Там из-за леса поднимался, клубясь, здоровенный темно-сизый столб дыма.

* * *  
Забег по крышам, первая попытка спуститься – неудачная, потому что из ближайшего переулка на шум тут же набежали покойники, вторая – на заднем дворе какого-то магазинчика. Улица, еще одна, потом еще, наконец, дорога, не та, по которой текли мертвецы, а другая. Она слишком сильно забирала на запад, и вскоре Ниган с Граймсом оставили ее, понеслись напрямую через лес. Оба молчали, только шумно хватали воздух пересохшими ртами. Да и что трепать? Быстрее-быстрее-быстрее? Джесси с пацанами, Энид, Эрин, остальные! Что у вас стряслось, мать вашу? Все ж было отлично!

Кусты справа от едва заметной тропки затряслись, и Ниган едва успел ухватить Граймса за предплечье и оттащить, как оттуда вывалилась троица ходячих. Зубы первого клацнули совсем рядом, а второй попытался вцепиться в Нигана, но не успел, получив мачете в затылок.

– Сзади! – рявкнул Ниган. Граймс развернулся, выхватывая пистолет, и почти в упор выстрелил в последнего.

Мгновение, чтобы перевести дух, еще мгновение, чтобы обменяться кивками. Потом Граймс убрал мачете и пистолет, и они снова понеслись к Александрии.

Земля пошла под уклон, затем вверх и снова вниз. Эти места Ниган помнил – оказывается, они слишком сильно взяли на восток. Пришлось прибавить, чтобы нагнать Граймса, хлопнуть его по спине и ткнуть пальцем на запад. Тот понял. И снова безумная гонка. Легкие горели, пот заливал глаза, но Ниган несся, переставляя чугунные ноги. Джесси… пацаны… Энид…

Еще на крыше Граймс попытался связаться с теми, кто остался в Александрии, а потом с совершенно мертвым лицом слушал треск в рации. Ниган тоже слушал, холодея с каждым мгновением. Ходячие ведь не могли туда добраться! Тогда что за херня там стряслась?!

Впереди сквозь деревья показалась дорога. Значит, уже немного! Граймс вдруг резко затормозил. Споткнулся? Нет. Он замер, встав на одно колено, за толстым стволом сосны. Ниган плюхнулся рядом, осторожно выглянул. По асфальту бежали несколько человек – перемазанные, обряженные в какие-то лохмотья. Ниган мотнул головой на молчаливый вопрос Граймса – он видел этих ублюдков впервые. Женщина и четыре мужчины, и последний держался за предплечье, похоже, был ранен. Хорошая новость – огнестрела у чужаков вроде не видать.

Граймс дернул за рукав, привлекая внимание, беззвучно снял с пояса мачете, которым прикончил Абрахама, и протянул, ткнул пальцем на замыкающую пару. Окей, но кого-то одного из этой группы не помешало бы хорошенько расспросить. Граймс кивнул, соглашаясь.

Теперь короткими перебежками до самой дороги. Сейчас! Ниган выскочил, подлетел к последнему идиоту и опустил мачете ему на башку. Тут же грохнул выстрел, сразу второй и третий. Одновременно Ниган достал еще одного урода и оказался лицом к лицу девкой, грязной, что твой ходячий. Чокнутые глаза, оскал и – сука! – едва заметная буква «В» на лбу!

– Давай потолкуем, красотка.

Без толку. Девица оскалилась еще шире и бросилась. Как скажешь, детка. Ниган рубанул прямо по руке, сжимавшей нож. Девица взвыла, умудрилась снова замахнуться, и тут ей снесло полчерепа. Черт!

– Долго возишься, – бросил Граймс. Он дышал еще тяжелее, чем прежде.

– Что, все?

– Нет, вон тот еще живой.

Ниган покосился на скорчившегося на боку мужика, который время от времени принимался мелко трястись, потом перевел взгляд на Граймса. 

– Что у тебя с рукой?

– Фигня. Простой порез. – Граймс потряс левой ладонью, с которой капала кровь. Что-то слишком хорошо льет для пустякового пореза. Но когда Ниган приблизился и потянулся, чтобы рассмотреть, Граймс чуть ли не отпрыгнул. Да что с ним такое?

– Я сказал – фигня! – Он выудил из кармана джинсов платок и попытался перетянуть рану. – Верни мачете.

Да пожалуйста! Ниган устало пожал плечами и склонился над телами, вытянувшимися на асфальте. Да, у всех четверых на лбах краснела поганая «В».

– Волки близко.

– Что?

– Твоим людям не случалось встречать ходячих с такой буквой на рожах?

Граймс подошел, нахмурился:

– Дэрил пару раз упоминал.

Раненый мужик застонал, и Ниган направился к нему, хорошенько пнул по почкам.

– Ну здравствуй, Волк. Скажи «Привет» охотникам.

Тот слегка приподнял голову, уставился мутными глазами:

– Вы…

– Поселение тут неподалеку. – Ниган опустился на корточки. – Видишь, дым идет? Ваших рук дело?

– Вы все умрете, – заплетающимся языком сообщил пленник. – И мы все умрем.

Мужик зашарил по асфальту, пытаясь дотянуться до валявшегося неподалеку ножа, и Граймс вонзил конец мачете прямо ему в ладонь, а когда чувак взвыл, надавил посильнее.

– Конечно, умрем. – Ниган ухватил Волка за волосы и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. – Но есть два варианта: быстро или дохрена медленно. Какой выбираешь?

Мужик издал длинный стон, и Ниган указал подбородком на букву «В» на грязном лбу.

– Можем вырезать такую же на твоем пузе. Как идея?

– Дьявол, – вдруг выдал ублюдок. – Там логово дьявола.

Ниган и Граймс переглянулись поверх его головы. О чем он вообще?

– Пожалуй, начнем со спины, – предложил Ниган, – а пузо прибережем напоследок.

Он ткнул Волка мордой в асфальт, а Граймс пинком перевернул на живот, затем встал одной ногой ему на спину и вонзил мачете.

– Ыыыы!

– Опять не то, чувак.

– Ты не понимаешь, – еле выдавил Волк, и Граймс приподнял мачете. – Мы… освобождаем… В ловушке… за этими стенами…

– А вы, значит, убиваете кого попало и рисуете им чертову букву.

– Люди… этот мир больше не принадлежит им! Он принадлежит нам!

– Быстрее, – приказал Граймс, бросив взгляд в сторону Александрии, и опять ткнул ублюдка мачете. Тот снова взвыл.

– Давай без проповедей. – Ниган снова приподнял за волосы изрядно заляпанную кровью башку. – Что с поселком?

– Мы хотели освободить всех. – Рожу перекосило от боли. – Мы пришли… Волки близко… но… дьявол. Там был дьявол. – Волк с безграничным удивлением посмотрел на Нигана и добавил совершенно нормальным голосом: – Оуэн не предупреждал.

Мужик вдруг мелко затрясся, его глаза закатились, а из уголка рта потекла слюна. Блядь!

– Сдох.

– Плевать. – Граймс опустил мачете на затылок Волку.

Ниган поморщился и кое-как выпрямился, попытался размять затекшие ноги.

– Дьявол – это о чем?

– Есть одна идея. – Граймс прищурился. – Готов бежать дальше?

– Спрашиваешь! – оскалился Ниган.

Неожиданно Граймс коротко усмехнулся. Странный резкий звук, совершенно чужой, но захотелось усмехнуться в ответ – если б на это остались силы.

– Тогда вперед.

* * *  
Грохот они услышали, когда до Александрии осталось меньше полумили. Господи, хорошо, что мертвяков успели отвести, иначе они как пить дать приперлись! Несколько наполненных выматывающим бегом минут, и, наконец, показались брошенные дома, ограда и… Башни не было. От нее остались еще горевшие развалины, чья внушительная груда торчала справа от дороги. Еще немного, и Ниган разглядел суетящихся вокруг людей. Александрийцев. Мгновением позже всплыло осознание, что башню обрушили специально, чтобы она не грохнулась на забор.

Ворота заслонял незнакомый грузовик. Когда Ниган, перейдя на шаг, приблизился, то стало видно, что тачка вмазалась в створку и неплохо ее погнула. Черт, как же повезло, что не снесла к херам!

– Мертв, – бросил Граймс, тоже замедливший шаг.

Ниган заметил пробитое лобовое стекло и замершее тело в кабине. А, водитель!

Граймс тем временем протиснулся в зазор между погнутыми воротами и стеной, и Ниган поспешил за ним.

– Кто… – донеслось изнутри, а потом кто-то то ли всхлипнул, то ли… Ниган, наконец, ввалился в Александрию и узрел Граймса в объятиях… очередного Волка? Сердце екнуло. Нет! Иначе рядом не стоял бы, опираясь одной рукой об ограду, усталый, но спокойный Ти-Дог.

А Граймс уже отстранил от себя недоВолка, оказавшегося той самой женщиной, с которой утром разгуливал Карл. Как ее? Кэрол. Она откинула с головы капюшон, слабо улыбнулась, и Ниган заметил почти смазавшуюся «В» на лбу.

– Пришлось замаскироваться. – Кэрол провела по лицу тыльной стороной ладони, и «В» исчезла окончательно.

– Дьявол, – фыркнул Граймс.

Женщина легко хмыкнула:

– Карл цел, остальные наши тоже, ранен только Стоун, но легко.

– А местные? – не выдержал Ниган.

Кэрол послала ему непонятный взгляд:

– Наши люди проверяют дома. Можешь к ним присоединиться.

Ниган ломанулся вперед, кляня ноги, вздумавшие предательски подкашиваться. Джесси! Энид! Эрин… Кто еще остался в Александрии?! Вот и знакомое крыльцо. На ступеньках свернулся в комочек Сэм, вцепившись обеими руками в столбик.

– Мелкий!

– Ниган? – Тот развернул к нему зареванную физиономию. Слава богу, цел!

– Мама?

Сэм кивнул на дверь, затем уставился куда-то за кусты. Ниган остановился возле, хлопнул мелкого по плечу и проследил за взглядом. Спайк. Точнее, то, что от него осталось: груда меха, измазанная красным. Бедолага. Больше несчастная псина не будет раздражать всех лаем и биться башкой о столы.

– Не смотри, Сэм.

– Он мертв, да?

– Увы. – Ниган осторожно отцепил сначала одну руку мелкого, затем другую от столбика. Те оказались ледяными. – Пошли к маме.

– Он не оживет? Ну, как остальные?

– Нет.

На физиономии Сэма проступила скорбь:

– А почему?

– Кто б знал? Но это к лучшему. Давай, пойдем уже.

Когда Ниган распахивал входную дверь, сердце колотилось как бешеное.

– Джесси!

Она отыскалась на кухне – замерла, привалившись бедром к столу и сжимая в руках бокал. Рубашку и лицо покрывали брызги крови. Но ведь… Джесси не ранена?

– Ща уберем, – донеслось из соседней комнаты. Да что за дерьмо тут творится?

– Ниган? – Джесси слабо улыбнулась, а потом ее затрясло. Он выпустил мелкого и шагнул к ней, забрал бокал и обнял.

– Все хорошо, мы увели стадо. Ты?

– Тоже… – Дрожь прекратилась, и Джесси обернулась к появившемуся в дверном проеме Спасителю. Ниган тоже посмотрел в его сторону.

Мужик тащил за ноги труп чумазой женщины, очередного Волка. Из виска покойницы торчали, поблескивая, ножницы, кажется, те самые, которыми Джесси подстригала пацанов и самого Нигана.

– Отлично ты ее уделала. – Спаситель подмигнул, и захотелось ему врезать. Вместо этого Ниган лишь крепче прижал Джесси к себе. А мужик потащил труп дальше, в распахнутую дверь. Кровавый след протянулся через всю гостиную, изгадил край ковра и крыльцо. Тук-тук-тук – покойница принялась спускаться по ступенькам, пересчитывая их затылком.

– Не хотела, чтобы Сэм увидел, – пробормотала Джесси.

– Что случилось?

– Она ворвалась в дом. Сэм… он был наверху. Если бы только она…

– Все закончилось, солнышко, – прошептал Ниган, целуя ее в висок. Дьявол, кто бы мог предположить, что Волки объявятся именно сейчас! Нужно было остаться в Александрии! Но тогда… Я снова не защитил тебя, потому что вытаскивал жопу Граймса. Дебил! А Джесси молодец, нет, много больше, чем молодец. И она справилась сама.

– Рон? – наконец родил Ниган верный вопрос.

– С ним тоже все хорошо.

– Слава богу.

– Спасители. – Джесси громко сглотнула. – Они помогли. Если бы не они, не знаю, что с нами случилось.

Ниган уже оценил ебаную иронию, но заставил себя кивнуть:

– Не волнуйся, на них не сошла благодать. Нам выкатят воттакенный счет.

Джесси усмехнулась, хотя больше это походило на всхлип.

– Ты ведь хочешь уйти, да? – ровно произнесла она. – Выяснить, что произошло с остальными. С Энид.

– Я…

– Тсс.

«Если ты попросишь, я останусь», непроизнесенное, повисло в воздухе.

– Иди. – Джесси высвободилась из объятий, потерла щеку тыльной стороной руки, стирая кровь. – Пока Спасители здесь, ты должен быть снаружи.

Ниган кивнул, все равно помедлил – сначала у двери, потом уже спустившись с крыльца, а затем на ноющих ногах поковылял вверх по улице. Энид, Эрин, остальные и, главное, все те, кто уводил стадо и еще не вернулся. И Бетси, жена Дэвида.

* * *  
– Ниган!

– Пигалица!

Он стиснул девчонку в объятиях, а та обхватила его за талию. Только потом Ниган заметил Карла, на плече которого болтался автомат, и его чертового папашу. Энид подняла голову, проследила за взглядом Нигана и шепнула чуть ли не виновато:

– Он меня спас.

– Я уже оценил разок божественную иронию. Главное, ты цела.

– Ниган, – опять позвала она. – Эрин убили.

Он ненадолго прикрыл глаза.

– Знаешь, где она? Отведи.

Ник вернулся или еще нет? Вот как так выходит? Почему нельзя спасти всех? Ну хоть раз? Хоть… Дьявол!

Энид потащила Нигана за руку, и оба Граймса какого-то черта поперлись за ними.

Крыльцо больницы. Справа аккуратными рядами лежали тела александрийцев, слева в кучу накидали трупы Волков. Приличная такая куча, только нихера не легче, что врагов убили больше, чем умерло своих. Айден и его приятели, все, кто погиб в ночь налета на спутниковую станцию, а теперь новые смерти! Господи, Натали… что теперь будет с Бобом? Фрэнк, Джей… Сумасшедшие ублюдки просто ворвались и просто принялись убивать. Если бы эти поганые полтора года Ниган не страдал херней, если бы настоял на том, что люди должны постоянно носить оружие, если бы послал Дианну к черту… Хватит! Ниган покосился на Граймса, разглядывающего тела. А как ты с этим справился? Как сделал, чтобы перестали умирать твои люди? Убивая других, тех, кто угрожал и нападал? Я сумею, слышишь? Ты сумел и я сумею!

На физиономии Граймса застыло странное выражение, от которого по хребту отчего-то пробежала дрожь. Ярость? Да, больше всего оно походило на тщательно сдерживаемую ярость. Хей, чего ты бесишься? Это не твои люди. И не ты ли говорил мне, что нужно привыкать, а, ублюдок? Но Граймс резко отвернулся и направился к Ти-Догу, который втолковывал что-то Тобину и Барнсу. Мужики выглядели дохера усталыми и растерянными. К черту, забудь сейчас о них, обдумаешь потом.

…Эрин лежала между телами Натали и Барбары. Ниган опустился на колени, взял в ладони правую руку, холодную и непривычно тяжелую. Кровь из перерезанного горла залила шею и блузку спереди, вторая рана отыскалась на виске. Лицо Эрин было землисто-серым, искаженным то ли страхом, то ли страданием, а глаза смотрели с немым укором. Да, красотка, я виноват. Я облажался.

Что-то негромко зашуршало, и на тело Эрин упала тень. Ниган поднял голову, встретился взглядом с Кэрол. Та же успела умыться и сбросить обноски.

– Ты ее добила, – утвердительно произнес он, испытывая какую-то дикую смесь из ненависти и благодарности.

– Волки убивали так, чтобы люди обернулись, – буднично пояснила Кэрол. – Знаешь, что было в том грузовике, которым они пытались протаранить ворота?

– Ходячие. С буквой «В» на лбу.

Она коротко кивнула:

– Повезло, что ваш снайпер его снял. Правда, – светлые глаза стали пронизывающими, – я полагала, Рик отобрал у вас все оружие.

Ниган пожал плечами:

– Это последнее.

– В любом случае я забрала ружье. И еще раз объяснила, что будет, если вы вздумаете утаивать от нас хоть что-то.

– Дьявол, хоть сегодня можно без этой херни? – Ниган аккуратно положил руку Эрин ей на грудь.

– Нет. В твоих интересах донести до паренька, что если я увижу его с ружьем в руках следующий раз, то вы будете искать новое место на кладбище. А оно у вас крохотное.

Вот ведь сука! Ниган сжал зубы так, что чуть не свело челюсти, досчитал до пяти.

– Паренек, говоришь?

– Спенсер. Сын женщины, считающей себя вашим лидером.

А парень-то молодец! И, черт возьми, Ниган ему это скажет!

Кэрол как поняла, склонила голову набок.

– Рик допустил ошибку, оставив тебя в живых. Так я ему ответила, когда он спросил. Все-таки порой он слишком добр. Впрочем, – стерва легко улыбнулась, – уверена, ты быстро дашь повод.

– Ну нет. Я собираюсь быть просто-таки шелковым. – Ниган медленно выпрямился. Черт, женщина едва доставала ему до подбородка, но как-то умудрялась смотреть сверху вниз. Когда Ниган убьет-таки Граймса, она станет второй.

– Тогда советую потренироваться перед зеркалом, мистер Бостонское чаепитие. У тебя в глазах катастрофически не хватает смирения. 

– Обязательно займусь.

Кэрол негромко фыркнула.

– Мама!

Черт, Ник! Парень подбежал к телу Эрин, грохнулся на колени и уткнулся ей в грудь. Ниган наклонился, положил руку ему на плечо.

– Какого… – едва слышно пробормотал Ник, и уже громче: – Какого черта?.. Вы! – Он вскинулся, и пришлось сжать плечо покрепче. – Вы должны были!..

У него перехватило горло, а Кэрол слегка поморщилась.

– Уйми его, – приказала она, – пока он не наговорил лишнего.

– Тихо, парень. Ну, давай…

Кэрол пошла прочь, а Ниган держал рыдавшего парня, нес какой-то херню, чувствуя себя распоследним ублюдком. А что тут скажешь? Будь мужиком, мать твою? Дерьмо.

– Ник, – шепнул Ниган, думая, что не так давно считал сына Эрин той еще бестолочью и здорово ошибался. – Обещаю тебе, мы научимся.

Парень немного притих, будто прислушался.

– Мы научимся быть сильными, как эти ублюдки.

– А потом?

– А потом мы станем сильнее их.

– Клянешься?

– Клянусь. – Ниган выпустил Ника, хлопнул его напоследок по спине.

Бетси. Надо рассказать ей о смерти мужа. А Холли и Джона до сих пор не вернулись.

* * *  
Время остановилось, иначе Ниган не мог объяснить, почему солнце до сих пор не закатилось, а лишь едва-едва касалось верхушек деревьев. Казалось, в один проклятый день утрамбовалось сразу несколько суток, может, целая неделя. Устал Ниган точно как за неделю. Он все еще бродил по Александрии, разговаривал с людьми, ободрял, успокаивал, уточнял, кто жив, кто ранен, кто погиб. Аарон вернулся, Хит и Франсин вернулись, Скотта оттащили в больницу, и теперь оставалось только надеяться на Дениз. Все не так плохо, приятель. Разве нет?

Где, мать ее, Дианна? Это ее чертова обязанность! Она должна… Но Дианна как в ад провалилась. Вообще-то полагалось ненавидеть Спасителей, на худой конец Волков, но сейчас Ниган ненавидел ее. Шатался на заплетающихся ногах, наверное, издали похожий на ходячего, и ненавидел.

– О, Спенсер!

Тот вздрогнул, обернулся, продемонстрировав роскошный кровоподтек на левой скуле.

– Где носит твою мать?

– Она в больнице, помогает с ранеными.

Дьявол. Оказывается, Дианну можно было не ненавидеть.

– Ты как, приятель?

– Сносно. – Спенсер выжал улыбку.

– Герой-снайпер, да?

– Вроде того. – Младшенький Монро опять посерьезнел и втянул голову в плечи. – Только медали не получил.

– Я в курсе.

– Ты? Может, тебе отдохнуть?

– Рано. – Ниган засунул руки в карманы. – Зашел к Бетси, рассказал ей про Дэвида.

– И как она?

– Разрыдалась и выставила меня вон.

Спенсер неопределенно кивнул и вдруг выдал:

– Ниган, спасибо.

– За что, мать твою?

– Что ты тянешь все это дерьмо. Мама… надеюсь, она пришла в себя. Знаешь, когда эти Волки напали, мне показалось, она сломалась окончательно. Но потом она собрала людей в больнице, организовала их. Черт… мы держали оборону, а Дениз оперировала. – Физиономия Спенсера стала вдохновенной. – И у нас получилось!

– О… Молодцы, чуваки.

Прямо сейчас чужой энтузиазм не то чтобы бесил – на бешенство просто не осталось сил, а заставлял ворочаться внутри глухое раздражение. Вызывал желание срезать чем-то вроде «Дохрена людей погибло» или «Спасители никуда не делись». Только, Ниган четко осознавал, Спенсер был ни при чем, а это раздражение на самого себя. На то, что, блядь, все неправильно.

Вечернюю тишину прорезал женский вопль.

– Мертвяки? – вырвалось у Спенсера.

Или Спасители. Или… Да какая разница? Оба рванули вниз по улице. Откуда именно донесся крик? Вроде… Дом Дэвида! Возле застыли в растерянности несколько мужиков, своих и Спасителей, а у самой стены торчал, заслонившись Бетси как щитом, очередной чумазый патлатый ублюдок. Волк!

– Тццц, – бормотал он. – Давай-давай. Заберу тебя с тобой. Мы выйдем отсюда, а?

– Нет! – проорала-прорыдала Бетси, когда сволочь уткнулась ей в шею. – Нет!

– У него нож, – бросил, кажется, Аарон.

Ниган и сам увидел – Волк выставил лезвие так, что оно блеснуло в закатных лучах, медленно провел им Бетси по горлу, достаточно, чтобы оцарапать. И сразу же перед глазами встало перерезанное горло Эрин.

– Пойдем-пойдем. – Волк двинулся вдоль стены, волоча за собой Бетси. – Пойдем в лес.

– Нет! – Тело Бетси напряглось, она уперлась ногами в землю. – Убей меня! Не пойду, слышишь? Убей!

– Не-не-не…

– Убей ее. – Граймс! Он наставил свою чертову пушку прямо на Волка. – Тебе придется. И я убью тебя.

Бетси забилась в руках Волка, словно правда хотела, чтобы ей перерезали горло, и взгляд ублюдка заметался между своей жертвой и Граймсом.

– Не… не…

– Тогда я убью ее, а затем тебя.

Бетси уже хрипела, а Ниган напрягся, не представляя, на кого бросаться: на Волка или свихнувшегося Граймса. Он, сука, так и не успел ничего не сделать: Волк дернулся, и грохнул выстрел. Бетси взвизгнула, полетела на землю, а Граймс пошел к противнику, на ходу вынимая мачете. Тот, держась за плечо, соскользнул прямо по стене. И Граймс рубанул – левой, потому что в правой по-прежнему сжимал пистолет. Волк орал каждый раз, когда мачете, взмыв в воздух, опускалось, Бетси хрипела и пыталась отползти, а остальные торчали вокруг, как парализованные. И Ниган тоже торчал.

Наконец, вопли стали глуше, потом последний, долгий и жалобный, резко оборвался. Тишина. Граймс развернулся, весь в кровище, и направился к Бетси.

– Нет! – Та неловко развернулась, поползла прочь по асфальту, и Ниган очнулся от столбняка, одним прыжком оказался между ней и чертовым психом.

– Прочь! – Его чуть не сбило волной бешенства, нахлынувшей от Граймса.

– Нет! Не надо! – прорыдали сзади.

– Прочь, я сказал! – Мачете опять поднялось.

– Хватит!

Граймс дышал так тяжело, словно они опять, как днем, неслись по лесу.

– Она сказала, чтобы ее убили.

– Она передумала. – Главное, смотреть в глаза Граймсу, а не на порубленную в капусту башку Волка.

Сердце лупило так, словно в ребра тыкали раскаленным прутом. Хватит, мать твою! Хватит! Или ублюдок действительно свихнулся? Граймс дерганым жестом прицепил мачете на пояс, тряхнул левой рукой, той самой, раненой, и с нее полетели темно-бордовые брызги. Ниган с трудом сглотнул, но продолжил стоять, а когда Граймс пошел, опять попытался преградить дорогу. Получил под дых и согнулся пополам. Граймс склонился над Бетси, ухватил ее за ворот и тряхнул.

– Ну? – Пистолет уперся ей в лоб. – Ты хочешь умереть или хочешь жить?

– Хва…

– Ти-Дог! Пристрели его, если он еще раз распахнет рот! Женщина, я жду.

– Жжжи… прошу…

– Ну?!

Зубы Бетси громко клацнули.

– Жить!

Пальцы на вороте разжались, и Бетси опять повалилась спиной на асфальт. На светлой ткани явственно отпечаталась кровавая пятерня.

– Вот и запомни. – Граймс выпрямился, не глядя на скорчившуюся у ног и рыдающую женщину. Его голос звучал едва ли не устало: – В следующий раз никто не станет переспрашивать.

Конец, да? Ниган позволил себе немного расслабиться, перевел взгляд на очнувшуюся толпу. Люди мялись, все еще не решались приблизиться. Розита, невесть как тут оказавшаяся, очнулась первой. Она быстро пошла к Бетси, по широкой дуге огибая Граймса. Губы сжаты, руки стиснуты в кулаки – девчонку аж трясло, как она ненавидела! Ниган согнулся, уперся ладонями в колени и уставился на собственную искривившуюся тень. Да, спасибо тебе, Розита. И тебе спасибо, Граймс. А то я сдуру позабыл немного, за что тебя ненавижу. Вовремя ты напомнил.

И нет, это еще не конец. Долбаный день продолжался.

* * *  
Больница. Сюда обязательно нужно было зайти. Ниган постоял возле койки, на которой вытянулся пока не пришедший в сознание Скотт, кивнул тем, кому повезло отделаться легкими ранами, покосился на того самого Спасителя, Стоуна, кажется. Тот хлопал ладонью по перевязанному бедру и о чем-то трепался со своими товарищами.

Дениз, Эрик и Оливия бродили между людьми, лежавшими и сидевшими кто на кроватях, кто на стульях, а кто и прямо на полу. Все трое вымотанные до предела. Дениз заметила Нигана, приблизилась:

– Ты ранен?

– Целехонек настолько, что самому тошно. Позаимствую немного из запасов?

Дениз кивнула.

– Не хочешь заглянуть к Дианне? Она сейчас снова с Реджем.

– Потом.

А сейчас нужно доиграть последнюю, мать ее, сцену, хоть от одной мысли об этом с души воротило. Ниган разжился перекисью, почти пустым тюбиком мази с антибиотиком, таким же тощим мотком бинта и хирургическими ниткой с иголкой. Жалкие остатки прежней роскоши. Еще месяц назад Александрия охреневала от собственной расточительности, а теперь лавочку прикрыли.

Граймс отыскался в задней комнате, полутемной от затопивших ее сумерек. Сгорбившись и уперев локти в колени, сидел на стуле и смотрел в пустоту. Совершенно один – ни Карла, ни Кэрол, ни кого еще.

– Связывался с Дэрилом? – спросил Ниган, кивнув в сторону валявшейся на столе рации.

Граймс зашевелился, послал удивленный взгляд, словно только заметил, что рядом есть кто-то еще.

– Он едет назад. Твои люди тоже.

– Супер. – Ниган разложил все притащенное возле рации, зажег лампу. Свет выхватил из сумерек столешницу, нижнюю часть тела Граймса, а сразу сгустившаяся темнота сожрала остальное.

– Убирайся.

– Э, нет. Сначала твоя рука.

– Я же сказал…

– Эрик в красках расписал, какими именно словами ты его послал. На мне не сработает.

– Пристрелить тебя?

– Черт, мужик, тебе самому не надоело?

Граймс не ответил. Вот и отлично. Ниган огляделся, придвинул себе второй стул и уселся напротив. 

– Давай, покажи рану. Сам знаешь, какое дерьмо будет, если загноится.

Ну же! Ниган ждал, затаив дыхание. Граймс помедлил, но все же протянул ладонь. Отлично!

– Ты еще и медбрат?

– Учителя проходят медицинскую подготовку. По верхам, конечно, но достаточно, чтобы разобраться с таким порезом.

Платок, которым Граймс перетянул руку, опять пропитался свежей кровью и не успел присохнуть полностью. Ниган как мог осторожнее разматывал ткань, а Граймс молчал, время от времени морщась. На безымянном пальце тускло блеснуло обручальное кольцо, напомнив о кое-чем важном.

– Бетси только что узнала, что ее муж мертв. Дэвид мертв. Утром он был с нами, и его растерзали ходячие.

Опять молчание. Ниган отложил грязный платок и принялся очищать порез, оказавшийся довольно глубоким. Как Граймс вообще умудрился держать что-то в руке с такой-то раной? Блядь! Ниган на мгновение замер, потом снова взялся за дело. Рана на этом месте не была первой, и Ниган разглядывал старые следы, покрывавшие ладонь пародией на паутину. Едва заметные и четкие, совсем давние и относительно свежие. Это… слюна стала тягучей, а в запястье левой руки запульсировала кровь. Так, ты обдумаешь это позже!

– Бетси была не в себе.

– Нет времени, – все-таки отозвался Граймс. – Теперь на это нет времени. Или ты подымаешься и идешь дальше, или ты труп.

– Они любили друг друга, чувак.

Граймс по-птичьи передернул плечами, потом зашипел, когда Ниган, видимо, что-то задел в ране.

– Извини, я стараюсь быть аккуратнее.

– Старайся лучше. И заткнись.

Ниган вздохнул, взялся на нить и иглу.

– Дениз извела все анальгетики, будет больно.

– Заткнись, – повторили ему.

Какого хера? Но Ниган дал себе обещание – учиться у Граймса, подобраться поближе, разобраться в нем как следует. Именно поэтому надо шить аккуратнее, хотя время от времени вспыхивало желание всадить иголку поглубже в ладонь. До чего ты докатился, приятель? Мечтаешь помучить раненого чувака. Окей, раненого ублюдка, но тебя это не извиняет.

Один стежок, второй, третий. Повторяющиеся монотонные движения успокаивали и клонили в сон. Усталость давила на плечи и бормотала в уши: бу-бу-бу, дрема-дрема-дрема. Ниган мотнул ставшей свинцовой головой. Уже немного осталось, не вырубайся, приятель. Теперь новая повязка, стерильная, тоже дохрена аккуратная и, главное, крепко державшаяся. Ниган уставился на ладонь Граймса, которую держал обеими руками. Большой палец правой прижимался к запястью, чувствовал бившийся под тонкой кожей пульс, едва ощутимый, нежный, словно там трепетало птичье сердечко. Отчего-то Граймс не шевелился, будто тоже задремал, а Ниган считал удары, сначала медленные, затем все более частые: тук… тук… тук-тук-тук, туктуктук. Он бездумно провел выше, ощущая подушечкой пальца гладкость и тепло. Кожа заволновалась, задрожала и вдруг натянулась. Граймс резко и шумно выдохнул, рванул ладонь так, что едва не угодил Нигану по лицу.

– Осторожней!

Граймс поднялся, молча сгреб рацию со стола и направился к черному входу. Его спина казалась дохера напряженной.

– Спасибо, что позаботился о моей ране, – не удержался Ниган.

Граймс обернулся, и отчего-то показалось, что он смущен:

– Ты хоть когда-нибудь затыкаешься?

Ответить бы, но слова и правда иссякли, сметенные очередным приступом усталости. Ниган лишь неопределенно махнул рукой.

Граймс выбрался на задний дворик, и пришлось попереться следом. Господи, свали уже и дай мне поспать… Снова дорога к воротам, сегодня, Ниган, наверное, успел смотаться туда-обратно сотню раз. И чего Граймса опять туда понесло?

У ворот кто-то стоял.

– Дэрил! – Граймс как ожил, поковылял к своему приятелю, и Ниган тоже прибавил шаг. Если вернулся Дэрил, значит, с ним и Холли с Джоной! И они действительно торчали тут. Целые! Живые!

– Ниган! – В голосе Холли были слезы. Она метнулась и повисла на шее, тяжелая, как жернова.

– Лисичка, – умудрился прошептать он.

– Кобель. – Холли обхватила его лицо ладонями и прижалась к губам. Оставалось только ее обнять.

– Ты придурок, – шептала она между поцелуями. – Ты хоть представляешь, на кого сейчас похож?

– Иди сюда. – Ниган похлопал Холли по спине, прижал как можно крепче.

Граймс какого-то хера стоял возле и пялился, будто никогда раньше не видел, как люди тискаются. Почти закатившееся солнце светило ему в затылок, превращая в черную статую – рожу совсем не разглядишь.

– Пойдем. – Холли высвободилась, перехватила Нигана под локоть и потянула.

Когда они брели прочь, от взгляда Граймса аж чесалось между лопатками. У меня на спине что-то дохера интересное? Что на тебя нашло, мужик? Вопрос так и остался висеть в сумерках.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 8:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUUWiARbIXY


	9. Strange Currencies

Что вырвало Нигана из сна? Какое-то воспоминание? Мысль? Он заворочался на подушках и тут же замер, испугавшись, что потревожил Джесси. Та не пошевелилась, так и лежала в своей любимой позе: на боку, руки возле груди. Прядь длинных светлых волос прикрывала глаз и нос, ее кончик едва-едва трепетал в такт дыханию. Ну вот, станет щекотать и разбудит. Ниган осторожно смахнул прядь, и Джесси слабо улыбнулась, но не очнулась. Отлично.

Вчера сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы завалиться в кровать и сразу же вырубиться. Долгая-долгая чернота, мягкая и невероятно сладкая, из которой не хочется возвращаться. Однако Ниган отчего-то вернулся, будто его позвали. За окнами вовсю сияло солнце, а часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали одиннадцать дня. Неплохо удалось поспать! Ноги ныли, спина ныла, руки… Проще перечислить, что не болело!

Ладно, отчего ты проснулся, приятель, хотя мог подремать еще полчасика? Граймс. Разумеется, этот мудак. Что же с ним такое? Что же в нем такое? Как он искренне бесился, когда смотрел на трупы, убивал того Волка, чуть не прикончил Бетси! Чего он на нее вызверился? Неужели из-за поганого «Убей меня»? Нет, Ниган не понимал. Чувак, ты самолично прикончил Абрахама и с удовольствием прикончил бы меня! Где логика? Не только же в том, что с дохлых нас ничего не поимеешь? Ниган с силой провел ладонями по лицу и замер, глядя на лучи, падавшие на противоположную стену. Они четкими полосами лежали на штукатурке, мебели, двух одиноких репродукциях, приколоченных еще Питом. Свет и тень. Добро и зло. Говно. Граймс, ты чокнутый. Спорю, не я первый так думаю.

Отчего-то он отдернулся. Когда еще на дороге, среди трупов Волков Ниган хотел посмотреть на рану, Граймс одернулся так, что едва не отпрыгнул. Не желал демонстрировать слабость врагу? Чушь, пока они торчали в девичьей комнатушке, Граймс совсем не скрывал усталости. Тогда в чем дело? И, кстати, позже он позволил заняться порезом далеко не сразу. Мужик не любил чужих прикосновений? Но с Кэрол он обнимался запросто. Хотя она своя, можно притерпеться. И располосованная ладонь, напомнившая… Нахрен! Ниган снова ощутил запястье в своих руках, неожиданно расслабленное, участившийся пульс. Кажется… да, кажется, я поймал… нечто. Такое крохотное, что вот-вот ускользнет между пальцами. Но я удержу, чувак. Разберусь. Ты ж понимаешь, когда загоняют в угол, цепляются за любую мелочь, любой полунамек, крохотную брешь в стене.

– Ниган? – Голос у Джесси был полусонным и таким же сладким, как ночная темнота. Она приподнялась на локте, неуверенно прищурилась.

Брешь в стене, да? Он потянулся к женщине, провел кончиками пальцев по скуле, ухватил прядь, кажется ту самую, вредную, легко-легко дернул, и Джесси придвинулась, дала поймать губы в долгом ленивом поцелуе. Прикосновения… брешь в стене… Простыня соскользнула с ее плеча, обнажила грудь, и Ниган скользнул по ней ладонью, обхватил ненадолго, потом сжал между пальцами некрупный бледно-розовый сосок и потер. Джесси выдохнула, ответила на новый поцелуй, уже совсем не ленивый. Сосок затвердел, потемнел, и теперь правильно было немного сползти и обхватить его ртом.

– Сколько… ах!.. времени?

– Неважно. – Рука отправилась ниже, по животу, к бедрам, протиснулась между ног, которые тут же приглашающе раздвинулись. – У нас все время мира, солнышко.

Да, прикосновения. Они дохера важны в этом свихнувшемся мире…

Вниз они спустились, когда перевалило за полдень. При виде насупленных физиономий сыновей Джесси виновато улыбнулась и в компании Сэма упорхнула на кухню, а Ниган остался наедине с надутым Роном.

– Ладно тебе, сейчас будет нам завтракообед. Или обедозавтрак.

Юный засранец не ответил, приземлился на диван и скрестил руки. Ниган мысленно вздохнул и устроился на одном из стульев.

– Окей, что вчера стряслось?

– Будто мама тебе не сказала.

– Хочу услышать и твою версию событий.

Парень скривился так, что физиономию перекосило:

– Да ничего!

– Тон-то прикрути.

Рон раздраженно выдохнул.

– Ничего, – злобно повторил он. – Никто ничего не смог сделать. Эти… Волки, да? Они просто ворвались. И все бегали и орали. Только бегали и орали.

– Не все. Спенсер застрелил их водителя.

– Ну да. – Рон опять скривился. – И огреб за это. А твои Спасители…

– Мои?

– …убивали. Не, не сразу. Может, раздумывали, надо ли им это, может, планировали… не знаю!

– Парень, признаю, мы с тобой не друзья не разлей вода, но объясни, что за черт с тобой?

Рон молчал так долго, что Ниган решил – не заговорит, но парень разлепил губы и выплюнул:

– Сын Граймса.

– Карл.

– Да похрен! – Теперь физиономия Рона стала такой, будто он мусолил во рту что-то горькое. – Волк перерезал горло Мойре. Я видел это: одной рукой схватил за волосы, а другой вжих и все! Она упала, валялась на земле и держала себя за шею, словно… ну, словно рана исчезнет, понимаешь?..

Ниган быстро кивнул.

– …а кровь все хлестала и хлестала. А Мойра дергалась и дергалась и… Потом он погнался за мной. Я не хотел быть как Мойра!

– Конечно, пацан.

– Иди ты! Я бежал… просто бежал! Даже не подумал, что можно, ну, сопротивляться, ударить, не знаю! А сын Граймса стоял… – Рон тяжело сглотнул и продолжил уже медленнее: – на крыльце дома. Держал автомат и целился. А у него за спиной Энид. И он выстрелил. В Волка. Легко – раз, и убил. И сказал, – Рон с силой сжал губы, – иди в дом. Иди к остальным.

– Но ты не пошел.

– Конечно! – вскинулся юный идиот. – Я не слабак, чтоб… Энид, она стояла и смотрела. Не боялась. За спиной этого… – Рон обмяк, как шарик, из которого выпустили весь воздух.

Ниган удержался, чтобы не подняться, подойти и похлопать по плечу. Увы, Рон не оценил бы.

– Это из-за тебя он тут ошивается.

– Чего?

– Ты притащил его в класс.

– Парень, сыночек Граймса может ходить где хочет. Александрия со всеми потрохами принадлежит его папаше.

– И тебе это нормально?

– Дело не в том, что мне нормально, а в том, что это данность.

– Угу. Он вертится возле Энид, а ты ничего не делаешь.

Ниган едва не закатил глаза:

– Рон, серьезно, ты считаешь себя ее парнем. Ну так будь им.

– Издеваешься? – Юный засранец аж ощетинился.

– Нихера. Девчонке сейчас непросто, как всем нам. Она могла удрать, но осталась. Цени это, а не шипи. Поговори с ней, только нормально.

– Не нужны мне…

– Ты потеряешь ее, балда…

– …твои советы!

– А зря. – Ниган подался вперед, упер руки в колени. – Пацан, я правда хочу…

– Из-за тебя прогнали моего отца! Из-за тебя он умер! Наверняка умер там, за стенами!

– Его прогнали не из-за меня. – Ниган сдержался, хотя зубы чуть не скрипнули. – А за то, что он бил твою мать и тебя. И твоего брата. За то, что был бессильным говном, отыгрывавшемся на тех, кто слабее.

– Он мой отец! – Рона чуть не подбросило.

– Дерьмо собачье. Что, пусть бы он остался и продолжил вас колотить?

– Думаешь, ты лучше? – Парень прищурился. – Тем, что не бьешь маму? Нифига. Ты такой же, тоже делаешь ей больно! Нет, ты даже хуже!

– Рон!

Но болван уже вскочил, метнулся к входной двери. Та со скрипом распахнулась и грохнула.

Джесси выглянула их кухни.

– Где Рон?

Ниган тяжело вздохнул, потер разнывшийся висок:

– Кажется, я облажался с педагогическим моментом. Снова. Прости.

Джесси мотнула головой.

– Он переживает из-за вчерашнего.

Переживает, конечно, но дело не только в этом. И что прикажешь предпринять? Это точно кара за все предыдущие грехи.

– Давай завтракать, – сдался Ниган.

В конце концов, день только начался, и еще предстояло разрешить дохера всего. И это «дохера» было поважнее разозленного пацана. Уж извини, Рон.

* * *  
– Рада всех вас видеть.

Говорила Дианна вполне искренне, а вот улыбка вышла так себе, не стоило пытаться. Тем более, после очередных похорон.

Ниган, Аарон, Картер и Тобин вместо Абрахама – вот и весь совет славного поселения Александрии. Они сидели в знакомой комнате, за знакомым столом, привычно потягивали кофе… Короче, это было полное дерьмо.

– Я должна попросить прощения. – Дианна ненадолго отвела взгляд, затем опять посмотрела на собравшихся мужчин. – Я бросила вас с трудную минуту.

– Не извиняйся, – тут же встрепенулся Картер. – Мы понимаем, как тебе было тяжело!

Не тяжелее, чем другим. Аарон тщательно держал нейтральную физиономию, а Тобин, что любопытно, хмурился, хотя Ниган ждал от чувака заверений в лояльности.

– Мы рады, что Редж вне опасности, – все же родил Тобин. – Он выкарабкается.

Дианна кивнула, затем сосредоточила внимание на Нигане:

– Благодарю тебя. Эти дни… – Она быстро моргнула, ненадолго сжала губы и продолжила уже уверенней: – Страшно представить, что случилось, если бы не ты. Мы все тебе обязаны.

Ниган заставил себя ухмыльнуться, произнес то, что он него ждали:

– Чушь. Ты столько раз вытаскивала наши жопы из неприятностей, а теперь пришел наш черед.

Дианна выглядела по-настоящему растроганной, и Ниган ощутил себя там еще мудаком.

– Обещаю, больше не буду сбегать. – Новая улыбка удалась лучше предыдущей. – И беру назад свои слова насчет патрулей. Если бы не они, вчерашние события могли закончиться гораздо хуже.

Если бы не сукины дети Спасители, ты хотела сказать. Ладно, приятель, кончай тонуть в собственной желчи, это на тебя непохоже. Или идиотский разговор с Роном так тебя выбесил?

– Что мы будем делать, Дианна? – скорбно спросил Картер, и желчь опять обожгла внутренности.

Та тяжело вздохнула, обвела взглядом собравшихся мужчин, будто ища поддержки.

– Ты знаешь, Картер. У нас только один выход.

– Мы подчиняемся.

– Да, мы подчиняемся.

Блядь, женщина, сказала бы хоть «Вынуждены подчиниться»!

– Сегодня я объявлю об этом официально, – добавила Дианна.

Ниган неотрывно глядел на ее лицо, пытался уловить хоть что-то: искру гнева, щепотку фальши, удивление на саму себя за эти поганые слова. Ну же, Дианна, дай себе шанс! Нет. Осунувшееся лицо, тусклые глаза, резко проступившие морщины. Старуха сдалась, как ты и пророчил.

– Я не буду снова рисковать людьми, – тяжело и жестко произнесла бывшая леди-конгрессмен. – Хватит.

– Никто из нас не будет, – запел Картер. – Мы понимаем. Редж и Спенсер единственные, кто у тебя остался.

Осади этого говнюка, женщина! Прикажи ему заткнуться. Ты, сука, можешь! Но Дианна опустила плечи.

– Ты прав. – Она опять уставилась в окно.

Ниган сжал под столешницей левую руку, поймал пристальный взгляд Аарона.

– Это тяжело. – Теперь Дианна буравила взглядом дальнюю стену. – И я прошу от вас только одного – поддержки, как сложно бы нам ни пришлось. Мы должны показать, что Александрия по-прежнему едина. Лишь так мы сумеем выстоять.

Ниган и остальные трое мужчин промолчали. Разумеется, Дианна сочла это согласием.

– Джентльмены, – ее голос прозвучал чуть бодрее. – Я отвлеклась от дел, но обязуюсь все наверстать. Что у нас с рейдами?

Ниган и Аарон переглянулись, затем чувак заговорил, по-прежнему удерживая нейтральную физиономию:

– Приходится тяжело, но мы справляемся. Собираемся сформировать третью группу…

Бла-бла-бла… Обычно Дианна не лезла во внутренние дела групп, мотавшихся в рейды, но сегодня дотошно выпытывала подробности. О, Розита вместо Энни? Замечательно. О, Ник, Джона и Франсин? Вы уверены? Конечно, Аарон, я доверяю твоему мнению и мнению Нигана. Херня. Нет, Ниган в чем-то понимал Дианну. Она утратила контроль и теперь пыталась обрести его снова, хоть такой, мелкий и мелочный. Но… женщина, не лезь в то, что работает и без тебя! Аарон пока держался, спокойно отвечал, пояснял какую-то совершеннейшую банальщину.

– Полагаю, нам нужны совещания перед рейдами, – выдала Дианна. – Необходимо определяться, что именно стоит привозить.

– Это не так просто, – стоически откликнулся Аарон. – Практически невозможно предугадать, что нам встретится во время вылазки…

Но все-таки… Дианна, дело в том, что… Нам нужна отчетность… Мы стараемся сосредотачиваться на самом необходимом, однако… Бла-бла-бла… Ниган принялся мысленно считать до ста. Нам теперь что, за каждый пук отчитываться?

– Аарон и Ниган знают свое дело, Дианна, – не выдержал Тобин. – И всегда выкладываются на полную.

Она виновато опустила взгляд и, слава тебе, господи, отвяла. Вовремя, потому что и пресвятой Аарон явно начал терять терпение.

– Мы должны выработать стратегию. – Увы, Дианна еще не закончила, просто немного сменила тему: – Стратегию нашего поведения со Спасителями. Нельзя их провоцировать и нельзя, чтобы наши люди велись на их провокации.

– Совершенно верно! – Картер чуть не подскочил на стуле. – Вчера Граймс чуть не убил Бетси у всех на глазах!

– Ниган его остановил, – заметил Аарон.

Не то чтобы остановил…

– Да! – Дианна с чего-то вцепилась в эти слова. – Я слышала, ты общался с сыном этого человека.

Ниган скривился:

– Сопляку просто нравится дразнить наших.

– Будь аккуратен.

Боже, Дианна же не собралась учить его, как обращаться с мелкими засранцами?

– Все будет хорошо.

– Надеюсь.

Да!.. Мать вашу!..

– Дианна, сосредоточься на Александрии. – Говорить это не хотелось, и Ниган буквально выталкивал из себя слова: – Ты для нас как опора. Если ты окей, то и мы окей.

– Спасибо.

Снова стало ее жалко, но тут же Дианна сыпанула сверху:

– Я надеюсь на вас, джентльмены. Сейчас самое важное – доверие между нами. Договорились?

Опять кивки и заверения Картера. Можно уже, наконец, свалить?

…Вырвавшись от Дианны, Аарон и Ниган не сговариваясь поперлись в холостятское жилище. Они молчали всю дорогу, даже не переглядывались. Лишь когда вошли и Ниган плотно закрыл дверь своего дома, Аарон тяжело выдохнул:

– Так себе, да?

– Дерьмо полное.

Ниган опустился на диван и взгромоздил ноги на журнальный столик возле.

– На другое мы и не рассчитывали. – Аарон пристроился на дальнем подлокотнике.

– И это тоже верно.

Роскошный телевизор пялился темным экраном и изрядно раздражал. Что посоветуешь, ящик? Закинуть удочку или еще рановато?

– Что собираешься делать? – спросил Аарон. – Я не про виляние хвостом, если что.

Ниган пожал плечами:

– Собираться в рейд. И отчитываться, как Дианне теперь угодно.

– Дай ей время. Она осознает, что все работает, и отстанет.

Так времени как раз и нет! Кто же это сказал? Совсем недавно? Дьявол!.. Это был Граймс!

– Ниган, ты хорошо держался…

– Чего?

Аарон устало улыбнулся, и готовая сорваться с губ резкость сдохла.

– Приятель, – Ниган тоже невольно улыбнулся, – и ты держался отлично. Стальные яйца!

– Я привычный.

– Африка, да?

Аарон вдруг легко рассмеялся:

– Нет, в Африке как раз с этим было просто. А когда ты возвращался и идиоты-чиновники принимались тебя песочить… Вот здесь требовалась вся выдержка.

Они помолчали, каждый погруженный в свои мысли.

– Знаешь, в чем жопа? – Ниган смотрел на левое запястье, а перед глазами вставала испещренная шрамами ладонь Граймса. – У людей… некоторых людей еще есть надежда. Но Дианна устроит это свое официальное объявление, и надежда сдохнет.

Аарон притянул правое колено к груди и обхватил его руками. В этой позе он казался совершеннейшим мальчишкой, и Ниган вспомнил, как при первой встрече счел его полным дебилом. Только идиот попытается заговорить с буйным психом, да еще встав так, что хрен дотянешься до оружия, если на тебя бросятся. О том, что неподалеку со снайперской винтовкой притаился Эрик, Ниган узнал сильно позже. Как и о том, что Аарон, может, местами и блаженный, но отнюдь не дебил.

– Порой ты как-то умудряешься одновременно недооценивать людей и переоценивать их, – изрек чувак.

– Развей мысль, а то она слишком мудреная.

В глазах Аарона плясали смешинки, но заговорил он серьезно:

– Ты прав, еще остались те, кто надеется, пусть их и мало. Сначала они огорчатся, потом разозлятся…

– И смирятся?

– Вот это я имел в виду под «недооцениваешь». Все, кто был готов смириться, уже смирились. И в глубине души ты это прекрасно понимаешь.

– Хочешь сказать, я кокетничаю?

– В каком-то смысле. Но не все из тех, кто надеется, готовы хоть что-то сделать. Просто надеяться безопаснее. Так что тут ты их переоцениваешь. Впрочем, все в той же глубине души ты осознаешь это…

– Вау, мой диван превратился в кушетку психоаналитика?

Аарон вдруг поморщился и снова стал выглядеть на свой тридцатник с гаком.

– Все упирается в то, что мы слабы. Невероятно слабы, что нам вчера наглядно продемонстрировали. Я своими глазами видел, насколько слажено действуют Спасители. Во всем, даже в мелочах! Я и еще несколько человек шли параллельно стаду на шоссе, следили, чтобы мертвые не отбились, и вдруг на Майкла попер покойник. Вывалился откуда-то, мы даже не поняли, откуда именно, и попер. Знаешь, что произошло?

Ниган сделал приглашающий жест, хотя догадывался, что услышит.

– Майкл замер столбом. Его буквально парализовало от ужаса. Если б не Спаситель рядом, мертвец вцепился в него. – Аарон раздраженно, с присвистом выдохнул. – И тут я понял, какая между нами пропасть. Самое смешное, пропасть не только между нами и Спасителями, она пролегла и между людьми внутри Александрии. Ты, я, Розита, Скотт, Хит, еще несколько человек, может, не настолько умелы, как подчиненные Граймса, но не станем стоять столбом. Остальные же…

– Мертвячья закуска.

Слова Аарону явно не понравились, но он кивнул.

– Людям свойственно привыкать, – заметил Ниган, – и учиться.

– Джесси, да? – Чувак слегка растянул губы. – Она сильная. И она защищала детей.

– Женщины часто оказываются сильнее нас, самоуверенных ублюдков.

– Пожалуй.

– Окей, давай начистоту, приятель. – Ниган спустил ноги со стола и устроился на самом краешке дивана. – Мы в кромешной жопе, тут ничего нового. Но дело не только в Спасителях. Это Дианна перекроет нам остатки кислорода.

– А у нее есть выбор? Серьезно?

– Она политик, по идее, они должны уметь изворачиваться угрями.

Аарон послал Нигану непонятный взгляд:

– Не когда речь идет о жизни близких.

– У нас с тобой тоже есть близкие. И нам на них совсем не посрать.

Чувак развел руками:

– Если кто-то из Спасителей вздумает шантажировать меня жизнью Эрика, я отнюдь не уверен, что выдержу.

– Значит, нам нужно не давать им повода для такого шантажа.

– Черт, Ниган… – Аарон сполз с подлокотника и плюхнулся рядом. – Я согласен, что капитуляция не выход. Но пока я не вижу… окей, пусть будут перспективы. Ничего такого, с чем мы могли бы прийти к Дианне и убедить ее.

Да похер на Дианну! Но, увы, до нужной стадии Аарон еще не дозрел. Однако именно за это Ниган чувака и уважал: тот не менял мгновенно стороны, когда сваливалось какое-нибудь дерьмо.

– Тогда нам нужны такие перспективы. Но мы должны не ждать их как манны небесной, а создать.

– Предложения?

– Целых два. Во-первых, я собираюсь опять встретиться с Иисусом. Во-вторых, хочу узнать, где настоящее логово Спасителей. Прикроешь меня?

– Разумеется. Но уговор: я помогаю, а ты ничего от меня не скрываешь.

– Сукин ты сын! – Ниган с удовольствием рассмеялся. – Обещаю дурить по минимуму.

– По рукам?

– По рукам!

Ничего, скорее рано, чем поздно Аарон осознает, что от Дианны уже ничего не добьешься. А пока и без нее хватает, чем заняться: к примеру, переться в очередной рейд.

* * *  
Граймс не шутил насчет того, что придется платить: ближайший месяц Александрии предстояло отдавать не половину, а две трети запасов. Значит, требовалась воистину королевская добыча. В этот раз Ниган и Аарон брали с собой Франсин, Ника и Джону. Если троица не ударит в грязь лицом, в следующий рейд отправится самостоятельно.

Почти забавно, но после разговора с Аароном речь Дианны перед александрийцами не вызвала у Нигана даже раздражения. Это лишь новые правила игры, приятель. И так проще, потому что противник – а о Дианне легче было думать именно так – раскрыл карты. Ясно, что с этой стороны теперь можно ждать только препятствий. Народ реагировал по-разному: кто-то с облегчением, кто-то чуть ли не с радостью, кто-то, наоборот, угрюмо морщился, и Ниган отмечал выражения физиономий в мысленном блокноте. Этих сбрасываем со счетов, этих пока запишем в неопределившиеся, этих… Да, Тобин снова порадовал хмурой физиономией, так что мужика стоит прощупать. Как и очнувшегося, наконец, Скотта и Хита. А с Розитой нужно серьезно потолковать, и с ней будет дохера непросто, но если получится, Ниган выиграет ценный приз. Вот так, шаг за шагом, потихоньку… А что еще остается? В прежние благословенные времена ты многое решал нахрапом. Но обстоятельства, мать их, развернулись на сто восемьдесят. Учись интригам!

И отыскать логово Спасителей сейчас необходимо, как воздух! Увидеть, где они засели, оценить их настоящую численность. Спутниковая станция – единственный форпост или есть еще? И что, мать вашу, тогда делать? А что бы ни делать, главное, не паниковать. Если застынешь кроликом в свете фар, тебе конец.

– Ниган?

Снова Спенсер. Что-то младшенький Монро завел привычку вертеться неподалеку.

– И тебе привет. Тоже решил послушать речь матери?

– Я и так знал, что она скажет. – Спенсер передернул плечами. – Все правильно, да? Мы сидим тихо.

– Это вы сидите тихо. У нас рейд.

Спенсер рассеянно улыбнулся, впрочем, тут же увял:

– Я переговорил с мамой. Тоже хочу попробовать помотаться за продовольствием. Вам ведь нужны добровольцы?

– Она наорала?

– Она никогда не орала на нас с Айденом, даже когда брат творил черт-те что. Смешно, но иногда я хотел, чтобы орала. – Спенсер быстро-быстро заморгал и неуверенно добавил: – Понимаешь?

– Пожалуй. Иногда слушать ор проще.

– И честнее. – В голосе парня прорезалась не свойственная ему жесткость. – Но мама сторонница идеи, что на детей нельзя повышать голос. Она изводила нас… меня иначе. И сейчас принялась за старое. В общем, я чувствую себя дерьмом, потому что вообще заговорил с ней о рейдах.

– Чувак, я конечно охренеть как сочувствую, но от меня-то ты что хочешь?

– Скотт еще не поправился, так? Можешь поговорить с Хитом и Розитой, чтобы взяли меня с собой?

– Мог бы сам…

– Я уже подходил. Хит только плечами пожал, а Розита…Черт, это не придурь. Я пытаюсь стать полезным. – Теперь в голосе Спенсера прорезалось что-то, близкое к отчаянию. – Я был у спутниковой станции, я пристрелил того водителя. Что еще…

– Ладно, парень, умерь пыл. Ты молодец, правда.

– Знаю, что половина народа считает меня бесполезным приложением к предкам, – горько улыбнулся младшенький Монро. – Я и был таким. Надеюсь, что был.

Самокритично! Впрочем, парня действительно стало жалко.

– Побеседуй со Скоттом, – предложил Ниган. – Если убедишь его, то Хит и Розита тебя примут. И скажи чуваку, что получил от меня благословение.

– Спасибо. – Спенсер аж расцвел, а Ниган в красках представил недовольство Дианны. Да пошла она к дьяволу! Ее сын уже взрослый мужик, пусть признает это.

– Не за что. Если удастся, так и быть, обыграю тебя в бильярд.

– Еще посмотрим.

– И не надейся, сосунок!

А настроение-то улучшилось! Когда Ниган шел к машинам, у которых ждали Аарон, Франсин, Ник и Джона, то поймал себя на том, что насвистывает – впервые за долгие-долгие дни.

* * *  
Ниган заприметил Энид, когда они еще только заруливали к Александрии, усталые после трехдневного рейда, счастливые и разозленные одновременно. Счастливые, потому что рейд удался, злые, потому что две трети богатства предстояло отдать. Ник, с которым Ниган ехал в одной тачке, принялся в очередной раз бубнить о несправедливости, и проще было не слушать эту пластинку, а отвернуться и уставиться в окно. Вот тут-то между стволов и мелькнула знакомая темно-синяя ветровка. Потом показалась сама пигалица: брела тропке, которая, как знал Ниган, там проходила, а за девчонкой следовал Граймс-младший собственной персоной. Но Ник втопил педаль акселератора, и детишки скрылись с глаз. И что за херня опять творилась?

Участники рейда успели вкатить в ворота, выгрузить улов из тачек и поболтать со встречающими, когда Ниган снова узрел Энид, на этот раз кравшуюся за кустами. Уже здесь, птичка!

– Давайте дальше без меня, – бросил он остальным.

– Что-то случилось? – сразу же нахмурился Аарон.

– Именно это собираюсь выяснить.

Энид могла торчать либо у себя, либо в пустовавшем доме в дальнем конце Александрии. Когда-то подростки хотели устроить в нем штаб, но что-то не срослось, и Рон с компанией теперь тусовались в другом месте, зато девчонка облюбовала себе комнатушку в мансарде.

Ниган не спеша вошел в дом, поднялся по скрипучей лестнице и толкнул дверь. Помещение было пустым, если не считать матраса и пары подушек на полу, стопки комиксов возле и комода у самого окна. В нем, выдвинув нижний ящик, как раз и рылась Энид.

– Новые сокровища, пигалица?

Она не вздрогнула – слышала, как Ниган топал, только быстренько задвинула ящик.

– Ты вернулся.

– Ты тоже.

Энид отвернулась от комода, посмотрела на Нигана, и тот вздохнул:

– Ничего рассказать не хочешь?

Девчонка пожала плечами, впрочем, отпираться не стала:

– Встретила Карла в лесу. Он увязался следом.

– Первый раз?

– Что?

– Встретила его первый раз?

Надулась что твой голубь.

– Пигалица, я о тебе беспокоюсь.

– Он не делает ничего такого, мы просто ходим вместе. Черт, Ниган, я ж не могу его прогнать!

Конечно. Он вошел в мансарду и уселся на пол возле Энид:

– Если ты так решила подразнить Рона, то это полное говно.

– Ты зануда.

– Я мужик и говорю тебе это как мужикастый мужик. Рон придурок, согласен, но когда твои сестры, пигалица, откалывают в отместку такие фокусы, это дерьмо ничем хорошим не заканчивается.

У нее дрогнула нижняя губа.

– Дьявол, Энид, иди сюда. – Ниган сгреб девчонку в охапку и прижал к себе.

– А вам, мужикам, такое можно? – приглушенно спросили его.

– В идеале нет, но мы козлы. Ладно, детка, выкладывай, что стряслось?

– Да ничего такого. – Энид пару раз хлюпнула носом. – Рон на меня наорал. Он идиот, ты прав. Сказал, это все из-за тебя, Спасители из-за тебя. И что ты носишься с Карлом, а на нас тебе плевать. Ты… – Она подняла лицо, несчастное, но вроде не зареванное, – ты не злишься?

– Пф! Пигалица, поживи с мое, и тоже перестанешь беситься из-за такой хрени.

– А я жутко разозлилась. Тоже наговорила всякого: что ты ездишь в рейды, вообще хоть что-то делаешь, когда другие только сидят и ноют. И тогда Рон выдал, что я дура и с тобой заодно. И я нарочно… это… вертела хвостом перед Карлом.

Да чтоб тебя! И вот теперь на глазах девчонки появились слезы. А Ниган видел Джесси и треклятого Пита, вспоминал то дерьмо, которое ублюдок на нее вываливал. «Вертела хвостом» – это слова не Рона, а его папаши! «Ты же нарочно вертишь хвостом перед этим ублюдком! Нарочно меня провоцируешь, да?!»

– Ты злишься? – повторила Энид.

– Теперь злюсь. Не на тебя, пигалица. – Ниган погладил девчонку по волосам, и она уткнулась ему в плечо.

– Я сбежала в лес. Думала, погуляю там, успокоюсь, и встретила Карла. Я сказала ему, чтобы проваливал, честное слово. Что лес большой, и если хочет погулять, чтобы гулял в другом месте. Он ответил «Окей» и отошел подальше. Не свалил совсем, я знала, что он рядом, но не видела. Сначала взбесилась, потом… С ним прикольно, – едва слышно призналась Энид. – Карл совсем не боится мертвецов. И он умеет, ну, правильно ходить, говорит, его научил Дэрил. И мы начали болтать понемногу… Ты не думай, ни о чем важном!

Ниган невольно рассмеялся, хотя ничего веселого в происходящем не было:

– Главное, не вообрази себя разведчиком во вражеском стане, ладно?

– Ладно. Мы правда треплемся о всякой чуши. – Показалось, Энид улыбнулась. – Карл мне показывал, как делать ловушки для кроликов. Рассказывал, как они как-то с голодухи ели собак. А я вспомнила про черепаху.

Вот и пойми, сыночек Граймса действительно наматывает круги возле понравившейся девчонки или все-таки держит кукиш за пазухой. А Энид еще слишком мелкая, чтобы сообразить. Нет, она умница, но опыта-то кот наплакал. И, что здорово тревожило, мелкий пиздюк, похоже, пришелся ей по вкусу. Хотя это неудивительно: парнишка не урод и совсем не дурак.

– Слушай, пигалица, я никогда не учил тебя жизни. Сам ненавижу зануд, которые начинают втирать о том, что правильно, что нет. Но будь осторожна, окей? Ни ты, ни я не знаем этого пацана, зато видели, на что способен его папаша.

– Карл не его отец.

– Однако Граймс все эти два года таскал парня с собой. И когда первый раз явился в Александрию, тоже приволок. Играй, если тебе угодно, в Ромео и Джульетту, но держи это в голове. Договорились?

Энид отстранилась и с серьезным видом кивнула. Будем надеяться, и правда что-то поняла. Однако с Граймсом-младшим потолковать стоило. И шанс выпал довольно скоро.

…Все-таки в том, что Дианна продолжала благоволить к Нигану, были и плюсы. Пусть она теперь здорово действовала на нервы, однако большая часть недовольных родаков примолкла и снова стала отпускать отпрысков в класс. А толку-то? После истории с Волками детишки ходили как в воду опущенные, Билли вздыхал по несчастному псу, Фиона по любому поводу принималась рыдать… Ниган ощущал себя помесью школьного психолога и няньки, признавая, что обе роли удавались хреново. Блядь, а ведь в прежние времена он всего лишь гонял с сопляками мяч! Ни шатко ни валко удалось провести один урок, а на следующий день в импровизированную школу сунул нос Граймс-младший и объявил с порога:

– Я написал эссе!

Неловко признаваться, Ниган почти позабыл о чертовой писанине, да и детишки благоразумно о ней не напоминали. А вот хрен теперь спустишь все на тормозах!

– Присаживайся, если явился, – вздохнул Ниган, и Карл тут же устроился неподалеку от Энид, тем более, Рон и его приятели предсказуемо не пришли. – Ну, кто еще выполнил задание?

Разумеется, пигалица тут же подняла руку.

– Принесла? – Хм, любопытное совпадение. – Давайте-ка поглядим.

Похоже, в этот раз мальчишка был без сопровождения. А отец-то в курсе, что он тут? Чертовски своевременная мысль здорово встревожила, но Ниган постарался не показать этого. Разберемся после урока.

Карл и Энид поднялись, подошли к столу и выложили работы: выдранные из тетради чистые и покрытые аккуратным почерком листки от девчонки и изрядно помятые и чем-то заляпанные исписанные каракулями бумажки от пацана. Ниган окинул оба эссе беглым взглядом. Предсказуемо. Пигалица настаивала, что британцы никак не могли сохранить колонии. Впрочем, она старалась быть объективной и честно пыталась что-то предложить: разумеется, снижение налогов, большую свободу местным управленцам… Нет, Энид, это не сработало бы, наоборот, подстегнуло. Граймс-младший оказался похитрее, а может, ему подсказала та же Кэрол. Классические «разделяй и властвуй»: запугивание, шантаж, парочка подставных процессов, долженствующих доказать простым людям, что те, кто подбивает их на бунт, лишь желают воспользоваться ситуацией и набить себе карман. Да, это позволило бы выиграть некоторое время.

– Сам писал? – уточнил Ниган, вглядываясь в корявые строчки. Почерк ужасный, но ошибок было на удивление мало.

– Кэрол помогла сформулировать, – признался Карл, – но основа моя, честно. Я ж видел, как папа все делает.

Шах и мат. Перед глазами встала покатывающаяся со смеху Кэрол, если она вообще способна покатываться со смеху.

А пигалица, разумеется, надулась. Черт, надо подсластить пилюлю.

– Окей, вы оба постарались. Но, Энид, тебе еще надо поработать над аргументацией. – Ниган сунул девчонке эссе пацана, а ему – ее текст. – Поизучайте на досуге и попробуйте опровергнуть идеи оппонента. Не сейчас! – добавил Ниган, когда оба аж вскинулись, показывая, что готовы. – Сегодня у нас математика.

И вот тут девчонка могла блеснуть. Забавно, что она, как и прочие детки, ныла, когда речь заходила об уравнениях, но щелкала их как орешки. Если так пойдет дальше, скоро Ниган не сумеет ее ничему научить. Но девчонка заслуживала большего, раз уж у нее есть талант. К кому тогда обратиться? К Реджу? Кстати, хорошая мысль! Старик точно обрадуется.

Когда урок закончился, Ниган приблизился к Карлу:

– Побеседуем, принц?

Тот покосился на Энид, болтавшую о чем-то с Билли и Шерил, и соизволил кивнуть.

– Тогда давай провожу тебя до ворот.

Когда оба выбрались на улицу, кажется, каждый прохожий, попадавшийся на пути, замирал и пялился им в спины. Если это такое гребаное шоу, чуваки, как насчет заплатить за просмотр?

– Зачастил ты сюда.

Граймс-младший передернул плечами.

– Твое дело, конечно, – добавил Ниган, – но отец волноваться не будет? И не затирай про то, что он привычный, не поверю.

Карл пониже надвинул шляпу и опять пожал плечами:

– Он все время занят. И знает, что со мной тут ничего не случится.

Вторая часть – дерьмо собачье. А вот первая… Эти слова, да еще произнесенные с такой интонацией, Ниган слышал сотни раз.

– Чем занят? Инспектирует владения?

– И завоевывает новые. – Пацан блеснул глазами из-под шляпы. – Нас очень много.

– А значит, нужны и новые данники. Логично.

Карл фыркнул:

– Ты ничего не понимаешь.

– Очень может быть.

– Люди глупые, не хотят знать, что для них хорошо. – Пацан замер перед воротами, дождался, когда дежуривший сегодня Юджин откатит створку, и шагнул на дорогу. Ниган двинулся следом. – Папа дает им крышу над головой, еду, а они все равно тупят.

– Неужели не хотят соблюдать законы?

– И раньше не все хотели, поэтому папа и работал помощником шерифа. Но раньше можно было просто посадить в тюрьму. А теперь из-за одного такого… тупого часто гибнет много людей. Я сам видел.

– Такое мы все видели, принц.

Карл пренебрежительно фыркнул:

– А по вам и не скажешь.

Они миновали ближайший к воротам сгоревший дом, и Ниган покосился на обломки башни – их до сих пор толком не разобрали. А ведь он просил! Это же такое роскошное укрытие для какой-нибудь сволочи, решившей подобраться к стенам!

– …а еще у папы много жен.

– Чего? – Ниган даже притормозил.

– Ты опять меня не слушаешь, да? – с обидой протянул сопляк.

– Ладно тебе, не дуйся.

Карл прибавил шаг, и Ниган тоже пошел размашистей.

– У папы много жен, – повторил Граймс-младший. – Куча женщин остались совсем одни, и не все способны себя защитить. И тогда их защищает папа. – В голосе мальчишки равными пропорциями смешались гордость и раздражение.

Сказать, что это было охуеть как внезапно, ничего не сказать. Во-первых, где тогда мать сопляка? Вряд ли она пришла в восторг, когда муженек устроил такое. Да и сын взбесился бы. Получается, миссис Граймс мертва? Интуиция подсказывала, что спроси прямо, мальчишка либо взовьется до небес, либо промолчит. Во-вторых, Граймс, каким его успел узнать Ниган, совершенно не походил на мужика, таскавшегося по бабам. Женщин своей группы: Мэгги, Мишонн, Сашу, Кэрол, он явно воспринимал как подчиненных, даже товарищей. Хотя… Приятель, ты же не представляешь, что творится у Спасителей! Может, чувак попросту делит весь противоположный пол на тех, с кем удобнее работать, и тех, кого удобнее трахать.

– Благородно, – не удержался Ниган. – И что дамы? Не против, когда их назначают очередной женой?

– Конечно, нет! – зло бросил Карл. – И никто их не назначает! Они сами соглашаются.

– Офигенно. Не хмурься, принц, я серьезно. Просто пытаюсь сообразить, как это работает. Вот появляется у вас дама в беде, и твой отец предлагает: «Давай ты станешь моей женой». А дальше дама горя не знает.

– Типа того.

– А отказать она может?

– Конечно! Папа никого не заставляет.

– Да-да, ты уже сказал. – Граймс не урод, к тому же действительно может защитить. Отчего не согласиться? – А если дама передумает уже в процессе? Развод у вас предусмотрен?

– Угу. Если отыщется кто-нибудь, кто готов защитить жену папы так же хорошо, как и он сам, то папа ее отпустит. Убедится, что это надежный человек, и отпустит.

Тогда, выходит, Граймс блаженней самого Аарона. Но что-то не верится.

– И как? Отпускал уже?

– Неа. Еще не находилось никого надежного, – снисходительно объяснил Карл и добавил, снова с раздражением: – Папа же за них отвечает.

Значит, драгоценный папа то занят серьезными делами, то трахает собранных под крылышко баб. Ясно, отчего наследничек злится. И, что гораздо хуже, Ниган был уже почти уверен, что папаша не в курсе, как проводит последние дни сын, а значит, жди неприятностей.

– Дальше пойду сам, – объявил Карл, подтвердив худшие подозрения.

– Не вижу встречающих. Мишонн? Ти-Дог?

– Они ждут дальше. – Сопляк неопределенно махнул рукой.

Девяносто девять процентов из ста, что врет. И вот тебе роскошный шанс проследить за ним! А если с юным придурком что-то случится? Дьявол! В старые добрые деньки ты просто усадил бы мальчишку в машину и довез до крыльца родного дома, а потом посрался с идиотами-родителями. Однако был уверен, что парень цел, разве что отец устроит ему головомойку. Но теперь?

– Ты правда думаешь, что я не сумею добраться один? – Граймс-младший поглядел с таким превосходством, что захотелось взять его за ворот и хорошенько встряхнуть. – Я не слабак, как вы.

– Разумеется. – На всякий случай Ниган засунул руки в карманы. – Ты же бродишь где хочешь и как хочешь.

– Угу. Как Энид. За нее ты не трясешься?

– Вообще-то трясусь.

Парень ненадолго сбился, но опять обрел уверенность:

– Теперь можешь не трястись. Я ее защищу.

– Если пигалица не против.

– С чего ей быть против? – Карл задрал голову так, что шляпа того и гляди свалится.

– У нее бойфренд есть.

– Рон? Тот придурок, который ни на что не способен? – Сопляк осклабился.

– Полегче, принц. Он все-таки мне вроде пасынка.

– И ненавидит тебя, потому что это ты устроил так, чтобы изгнали его отца.

Черт, пигалица! Треплемся о всякой чуши, значит?

– Парень, не пытайся укусить, зубы еще не отросли. Неважно, как Рон ко мне относится. Речь об Энид.

Карл проворчал невнятно, что твой барсук, выпятил подбородок:

– Я ей нравлюсь. Я лучше Рона.

– О! Это ты у нее спросил и Энид подтвердила? Правда, что-то не припомню, чтобы она дала Рону отставку.

Мальчишка прищурился точь-в-точь как папаша:

– Даст. Или...

– Или?..

– Я его убью.

Да пошло все нахуй! Пиздюк заслуживал затрещины, но Ниган сдержался, лишь ухватил его за ухо. Шляпа полетела на асфальт, а в предплечье тут же вцепились руки.

– Отпусти!

– Убьешь, значит? Твой отец втирает про закон и справедливость, а ты возьмешь и прибьешь парня, потому что решил отобрать у него девчонку?

– Пусти, сказал!

– Так или не так?

– Я скажу…

– Что, побежишь жаловаться папке? – Для пущего эффекта Ниган как следует дернул за покрасневшее ухо. – Как дразнить тех, кто слабее, собственных силенок хватает. А как сморозил херню, так сразу в кусты?

– Я не трус! – Пальцы по-прежнему впивались в предплечье, однако сопляк перестал вырываться, только смотрел – угрюмо и не мигая.

– Окей, – медленно произнес Ниган. – Предположим, ты не трус. Предположим, тебе хватит смелости поговорить с Энид. Узнать, что она хочет. И хватит смелости отстать, если она выберет Рона.

Ненависть во взгляде волчонка ощущалась почти физически. Неплохо для четырнадцатилетнего сопляка.

– Давай, отвечай. Ты ж не трус.

– Может, она выберет меня.

– С чего? С того, что твой отец способен нас вырезать, если ему ударит?

– Нет! – Наконец, кроме ненависти во взгляде вспыхнула и обида. – Не поэтому! Я ей не наврежу, ясно тебе?

– Убить ее парня – это, получается, не навредить?

– Он ей не нужен.

– А это не тебе решать. Ты же не собираешься ей вредить.

Сопляк шумно задышал сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, потом тяжело сглотнул. Мгновение сменяло мгновение, а Ниган не отводил глаз. Так-то, сопляк, еще маловат переиграть меня в гляделки!

– Я ей не наврежу.

К ненависти и обиде прибавилось что-то еще – боль, что ли? Словно идиот о чем-то вспомнил, и ему стало не по себе. Господи, он же еще ребенок. Опасный, с придурью, но ребенок. И что прикажешь с таким делать?

– Окей, принц. Теперь верю. – По крайней мере, сейчас ты не врешь. Вопрос в том, что выкинешь дальше?

– Тогда отпусти меня уже.

Ниган разжал пальцы, и его предплечье тоже выпустили. Карл поморщился, принялся тереть несчастное ухо.

– Я тебя ненавижу.

– Да пожалуйста. – Ниган устало выдохнул, опять спрятал руки в карманы.

– Моя шляпа…

– Поднял ее и надел.

Еще один злобный взгляд, но пацан подчинился: поднял шляпу с земли, отряхнул и нахлобучил так низко, что из-под полей едва торчал кончик носа.

Ниган вздохнул еще раз, развернулся и пошел прочь. Не то чтобы шанс, что придурок решит отыграться и всадить пулю в спину, был нулевым, но… Нет, не станет. Однако, как ни крути, ситуация – полное дерьмо, которое нельзя спускать на тормозах. Придется потолковать с Граймсом. Чем закончится подобный разговор, даже думать не хотелось.

* * *  
Дерьмовый разговор случился быстрее, чем хотелось, и, разумеется, совсем не тогда, когда Ниган был готов. Спасители заявились за данью, на сей раз в сопровождении Граймса и его лохматого приятеля. Дианна, встретившая их у ворот, удостоилась лишь быстрого взгляда, затем Граймс сосредоточил свое внимание на собравшихся вокруг александрийцах.

– С этого дня, – объявил он, – вы подчиняетесь Дэрилу. Он станет решать, что с вами делать и достаточно ли вы стараетесь.

Свежеиспеченный начальник взирал так угрюмо, что закрадывалась мысль – новые обязанности ему нахер не упали. Но самое дерьмо заключалось в том, что фиг теперь повертишься возле Граймса. Вот и накрылся твой гениальный план, приятель. Нет, так просто сдаваться Ниган не собирался!

– Ты! – Указательный палец левой руки, все еще замотанной бинтами, ткнул в Нигана. – С тобой отдельный разговор.

Аарон и Холли послали встревоженные взгляды, и пришлось сделать вид, что не заметил. Пацан не стал бы жаловаться после вчерашней головомойки, значит, дело в чем-то еще. Ниган покорно пошел вслед за Граймсом, направившимся к ближайшему дому, принадлежавшему Фреду Эбботу, придурочному папаше Фионы. Сам Фред какого-то дьявола обнаружился внутри, узрел гостей и принялся хватать ртом воздух, что твоя рыбина.

– Вон, – только и приказал Граймс.

Ниган никогда раньше не видел, чтобы люди испарялись. Практически буквально.

– Вау.

– Прекрати валять дурака. – Граймс опустился на стул возле фальшкамина и принялся уже знакомо тереть переносицу. – Кэрол недовольна тем, что Карл постоянно пропадает в Александрии.

А Ниган-то здесь при чем?

– У нас тут школа, – осторожно начал он. – Парень, похоже, соскучился по компании одногодок.

– Кэрол рассказала, чему ты их учишь. И я видел эссе, которое написал Карл.

– Это школьная программа, замечу.

– Я вроде говорил не валять дурака. – Взгляд Граймса потяжелел.

– Ладно, давай серьезно. Не о том, что считает Кэрол, а о твоем парне. – Ниган сделал паузу, однако Граймс его не прервал. Пока. Ладно, продолжим. – Он у тебя способный малый и…

– Я знаю своего сына.

Не туда. Впрочем, от гордых заявлений «Я знаю своего ребенка» Нигана подташнивало и в прежние времена. Нихера вы, родаки, не знаете.

– Карлу хочется порезвиться, ты его не останавливаешь. Окей, ты ведь его знаешь.

Даже под бородой было заметно, что нижняя челюсть Граймса окаменела. Да, приятель, ты угодил в эпицентр разборок между подростком и родителем. Зашибись! Очередной папаша, считающий, что в курсе каждого чиха дитяти, а то вдруг пропадает неизвестно где. Но виноват, конечно, кто угодно кроме родака.

– Все еще считаешь себя учителем?

– Ты? Все еще считаешь себя помощником шерифа?

– Пустая болтовня, – фыркнул Граймс.

– Я без понятия, что у вас происходило эти два года. Но парень жив, и это доказывает…

– Ты именно что без понятия.

Граймс злился, и Ниган осознавал, что тоже нехило так заводится. Держи себя в руках, приятель!

– Да, без понятия. Однако ты четко объяснил нам правила: закон, цивилизация, вот это все. Прямо как раньше. Я полагал, оно работает в обе стороны.

О, прищурился – да, они с пацаном все же невероятно похожи.

– И что же вызывает у тебя сомнения? 

– Энид. Наверняка ее помнишь.

Показалось, что Граймс немного сбит с толку.

– Девочка, которая была с Карлом, когда напали Волки?

– Она самая. У нее есть бойфренд. Вчера твой сын заявил, что убьет его.

Граймс подскочил не хуже распрямившейся пружины. Ниган ждал чего-то подобного, но оказался не готов к такому бешенству. Нет, Граймс не бросился с кулаками, как один приснопамятный папаша, хотя пальцы аж скрючились. Наоборот, он застыл, кажется, даже побледнел.

– Ты обвиняешь моего сына…

– Полегче! Я дохера надеюсь, что у него такое дерьмовое чувство юмора, хотя мне было совсем не смешно.

Ноздри Граймса трепетали, предплечья напряглись. Что за поганое осиное гнездо Ниган только что разворошил?

– Что именно сказал мой сын? – Голос Граймса звучал глухо.

– Что этот парень ей не нужен, что он слабак. Зато Карл способен ее защитить.

– Заткнись!

Ого! Граймс походил на самое настоящее привидение, даже губы побелели. В глазах пустота – Ниган мог поклясться, что в мыслях тот где угодно, но не в этой комнате. В башке теснилась сотня вопросов, но распахивать рот сейчас не стоило. Так что Ниган молча ждал, когда псих прочухается. Наконец тот совладал с собой, медленно склонил голову вправо, затем влево. Даже удивительно, что не раздался треск. Граймс опять уставился – пристально и не слишком-то хорошо, и Ниган вернул ему взгляд. Я более чем серьезно, мужик, разберись со своим сыном!

За свою карьеру он имел дело с разными отцами и разными сыновьями. Порой они заслуживали друг друга, но чаще кого-то из них становилось жаль: замученного папашку, не представляющего, как совладать с обнаглевшим в конец говнюком, или, наоборот, затравленного пацана, на котором козел-родитель вымещал злобу и комплексы. Необязательно бить ребенка смертным боем, чтобы превратить его жизнь в ад. Достаточно просто давить и давить, а потом возмущаться, что вырастил или тряпку, или неблагодарную сволочь, не желающую тебя знать. А что у Граймса с Карлом? Пацан вроде не походил на жертву рукоприкладства, но захотелось сказать что-то вроде: «Хей, мужик, не знаю, отчего тебя скрутило, но на сопляке не отыгрывайся» Пусть даже сопляк и заслужил хорошую взбучку. Граймс как почуял и повторил негромко, но так, что по хребту мазнуло холодом:

– Заткнись.

Хочешь сдохнуть, приятель? Да не особо.

Граймс отвел взгляд и пошел прочь. Грохот двери, тишина – уже не напряженная, а совершенно обычная. Ниган хотел было сунуться следом, но мысленно махнул рукой и устроился на том самом стуле, где совсем недавно сидел Граймс. Дерьмо. Чертова семейка его доконает.

– Ты цел? – Аарон уже успел примчаться и, судя по тону, совсем не шутил.

– Сам удивляюсь, – буркнул Ниган.

– Дианна сильно встревожилась, когда Граймс сначала ушел с тобой, а потом вернулся с таким видом, будто собрался всех убить.

– Ну, если ты живой, значит, не убил.

– Он уже уехал.

– Вообще отлично.

– Дианна хочет знать…

– Пошла она в жопу! – Ниган мотнул головой, потом сгорбился и свесил руки между коленей. – Честно, Аарон, если сейчас побегу перед ней отчитываться, наговорю дерьма.

– Хорошо, тогда выдай мне приемлемую версию.

– Приятель, ты…

– Я тебе доверяю, но нужно, чтобы Дианна перестала паниковать.

– Окей, понял. В общем, Карл вчера устроил херню, и я сказал Граймсу, чтобы вправил мозги наследничку. На всякий случай уточняю – вежливо попросил. Отчего Граймс подорвался, представления не имею. Если Дианну утешит, то бесился он не на меня и не на александрийцев. 

– Парень действительно устроил что-то серьезное?

– Да. Иначе я не полез бы к его отцу. Но тебе не скажу, даже не заикайся.

Ниган думал, Аарон возмутится, но тот принялся качать головой:

– Ты все-таки учитель.

– Разумеется.

– Нет, правда. Ты уже относишься к этому парнишке как к своему ученику.

Херня. Ладно, будь честен хоть с самим собой: Аарон прав настолько, что хочется дать ему по шее.

Ниган негромко хмыкнул, затем переплел пальцы в замок и уставился на них. Точно так же, нет, еще сильнее переплелось все вокруг. И оно еще бабахнет.

* * *  
Миновал день, за ним второй, а Карл как сквозь землю провалился. Граймс запретил ему появляться в Александрии? Такой вариант Ниган не исключал. И такой вариант устроил бы здешний народ – почти весь, потому что взгляды Энид, которые ловил Ниган, из вопросительных постепенно становились тоскливыми. Извини, пигалица, ничем не могу помочь. Может, расспросить Дэрила, когда тот явится за очередной данью? Хотя велик шанс, что мужик не ответит, а пошлет.

После обеда Ниган и компания планировала послезавтрашний рейд, слава богу, не под чутким оком Дианны. Еще не выздоровевший толком Скотт тоже торчал со всеми – мужику повезет, если оправится к следующему месяцу. Зато решился вопрос со Спенсером, хотя Розита откровенно морщилась. Ниган представления не имел, что произошло между младшеньким Монро и его матерью, а тот обронил лишь скупое «Я договорился» В это не верилось совершенно, но, честное слово, было плевать. Главное, у Александрии есть три почти полноценных группы для рейдов.

Ниган снова и снова ловил себя на ощущении, что творится какая-то херня, однако как ни пытался разобраться, откуда оно вообще взялось, ничего не выходило. Неужели он настолько беспокоился о чокнутом отпрыске чокнутого Граймса? Смешно, блядь! Уж если беспокоиться, то о Роне, которому угрожал мелкий говнюк. Но… Признай, приятель, тебе всегда нравились волчата.

К вечеру Ниган сдался и свалил проветриться за стены. Он шел вдоль ограды, представляя себе, что инспектирует состояние забора. Того забора, который возводил сам. Вот эта секция: если присмотреться, то справа видны царапины. Это ныне покойный Фрэнк грохнул груз, пока перевозил его от строительного молла. Чудо, что не опрокинул весь грузовик. А тут, у самой земли уцелели пометки водоустойчивым маркером. Их наносили Редж и Картер, чтобы остальные не запутались, какие части крепить. Целая история, чем дальше, тем больше похожая на сказку. Тогда все считали ограду неприступной, восхищались ею. Да, она и правда неприступна – для мертвяков. Но человек ее перелезет запросто, доказано Энид и Волками. Тогда что нужно? Еще одна ограда? Ров с кольями на дне? Редж, придумай что-нибудь! Ты ж прочел дохера книг!

Ниган хлопнул ладонью по очередной секции, отвернулся и углубился в лес. Меньше чем в полумиле от Александрии деревья расступались, и тропинка выводила к небольшому домику, собранному чуть ли не из фанеры. Рядом грудами валялось какое-то старье: поломанные и почти целые вещи, тряпки, части непонятных конструкций, даже парочка остовов автомобилей. Откуда оно тут взялось, Ниган не представлял. Внутри домика царил такой же разгром, что и снаружи, только еще и преизрядно воняло. Спустя полтора года запах изменился, теперь, если засунуть голову в хлипкую перекошенную дверь, в нос шибала смесь из сырости, плесени и сладковатого грибного аромата, такая густая, что казалось, вдохни поглубже, и споры проникнут в легкие.

Ниган огляделся, присмотрел себе перевернутое металлическое ведро и устроился прямо на нем. Так себе сиденье, ну и ладно. Сейчас бы еще и сигаретку в зубы! Но нет, к дурным привычкам быстро привыкаешь. Вспомнилось, как Рон куксился каждый раз, когда от Джесси пахло дымом. Что его бесило: что мать тайком курила или что каждая сигарета знаменовала очередное дерьмо, случившееся в жизни семейства Андерсон?

Не треснула ни единая ветка, но Ниган все равно напрягся и резко развернулся. Встретился с бешеным взглядом Карла, наставившего на него пистолет.

– Я тебя убью.

– И тебе доброго вечера.

– Я тебя убью, – напряженно повторил пацан. Ниган слегка пошевелился, и дуло пистолета чуть дернулось. – Думаешь, шучу?

– Нет. – Окей, приятель, справа чертов домишко, слева груда мусора и пара чахлых тополей. Если драпать, то под сомнительную защиту стен. Любопытно, сколько у сопляка пуль в барабане? Шесть или восемь?

Карл оскалился:

– Ты нажаловался папе.

– Разумеется. А ты думал, поболтаем и я забью на такую херню? – До домишки ярдов шесть-семь, так себе шансы, учитывая, что стоял парень довольно близко. Ниган как можно незаметнее напряг ноги. – Что, досталось тебе?

– Ты тупой! – Волчонок аж взвился. – Папа меня и пальцем не тронет, ясно тебе?

– Ясно, принц. Не заводись так.

– Ничего неясно! Папа убьет любого, кто мне угрожает! Одному уроду он горло перегрыз!

– Потрясающе.

– Не веришь, да?

Но Ниган поверил. В нынешние дни творилась еще и не такая безумная херня, так что выдумывать незачем.

– Если бы я рассказал, что ты сделал, он тебя убил. Отрубил руку, а потом убил!

– О, значит, потрошков у тебя хватило, чтобы не наябедничать.

– Пошел ты! Я сам с тобой разберусь!

Сейчас! Ниган подскочил с ведра и рванул прочь, и в ту же секунду грохнул выстрел. Мимо. Отлично, минус один. Ниган спиной распластался по хлипкой стене и вслушался. С какой стороны пацан обогнет дом? Едва уловимый шелест донесся справа.

– Я все равно тебя достану.

– И что скажешь отцу?

– Ему плевать.

– А Энид?

Тишина. Ниган добрался до левого угла, осторожно заглянул за него. Шелест! Ниган едва успел – вторая пуля вонзилась в стену совсем рядом с головой. И что теперь? Кружить вокруг домика? Бредятина!

– Ты не ответил, принц!

– Заткнись!

Ага, значит, драпать надо опять влево.

– Я уже убивал. Ты не первый.

– Значит, ты у нас маленький серийный убийца?

Парень резко рассмеялся.

Третий выстрел прошил обе ветхих стены. Дьявол!

– Тебе страшно? – В голосе сопляка было напряженное любопытство.

– Разумеется. Если я умру, мне будет чертовски себя не хватить.

Снова смешок:

– Папа говорил, что ты никогда не затыкаешься.

Вон мусор, вон тополя, чуть дальше густые заросли. Бегал Ниган неплохо, в скоро сгустятся сумерки. Что же, попробуем удрать! Он успел сделать пару шагов, когда из леса донеслись хрипы. Мертвяки, мать их!

– Карл, ходячие!

Ниган выхватил нож, встал на пути у первого покойника – здоровенного полуразложившегося мужика. Давай, толстяк! Над правым ухом просвистела пуля и вонзилась в глаз бабы с наполовину сорванным скальпом. Теперь хмырь в костюме-тройке, за ним совершенно голый мертвец с мотавшимся туда-сюда внушительным хером. Карл снова выстрелил, и чувак с обглоданной рожей повалился на траву. Последняя шустрая дохлячка с выпученными почти белыми глазами едва не ухватила Нигана челюстями за ладонь, но он успел.

Блядский… денек… Ниган развернулся, и в него снова уставилось дуло. Карл стоял возле кучи мусора, опускать пистолет он и не думал. Дерьмо.

– Окей. – Ниган поднял руки. – Окей, мать твою.

Кажется, он увидел, как шевельнулся палец на спусковом крючке…

– Сзади!

Мертвяк, выползший из-под мусорной кучи, вцепился пацану в ногу, рванул так сильно, что тот упал на землю, а пистолет, грохнув, полетел в сторону. Карл саданул по лбу свободной ногой, но без толку. Покойник выл, хрипел и тянул-тянул-тянул… Ниган подбежал, упал на колени и всадил в гнилой череп нож.

– Твоя нога? – Он задрал джинсы на лодыжке и с облегчением узрел только цепочку наливавшихся синяков. И тут в висок ткнулся ствол. Ниган перевел взгляд на сопляка, успевшего подобрать пистолет. – Если пуля последняя, не промажь.

– Почему ты не удрал? – Карл сжимал рукоять обеими руками, крепко сжимал, но его голос отчего-то дрожал.

– Что, я должен был бросить тебя одного?

– Ну да. Ходячие отвлеклись бы на меня, а ты остался жив.

– Принц, ты идиот. Я не бросаю своих учеников.

Мальчишка о чем-то сосредоточенно раздумывал, а Ниган продолжал стоять на коленях. Кажется, идиот здесь все-таки он.

– Я тебя убью, – наконец объявил Карл, – но не сегодня. Сегодня это будет неправильно.

– Ну спасибо.

– Опять издеваешься? – Он прищурился.

– Серьезен как могила. Ладно, пацан, можно мне уже подняться?

Карл отвел пистолет, и Ниган с удовольствием выпрямился, потряс ногами, слегка выгнул назад спину, разминаясь.

– Дай руку.

Ниган рывком поднял мальчишку, не удержался и щелкнул по шляпе.

– Ты придурок, – буркнул тот.

– Энид тоже так говорит.

Карл негромко фыркнул.

– А теперь послушай внимательно, принц. У тебя отличный отец.

– Ты ж его ненавидишь.

– Конечно, ненавижу, балда, но сейчас говорю о нем как о твоем отце. Ты сам сказал: и пальцем не тронет, и перегрыз горло какому-то ублюдку. Цени это. Да, он дохера занят и совсем тебя забросил, но это не то дерьмо, из-за которого нужно играть у него на нервах.

Мальчишка опустил глаза:

– Ты и правда придурок.

– Нет, просто забочусь о своем душевном здоровье.

– Я ж все равно буду приходить на уроки и доставать тебя. И убью.

– Лучше вали домой, пока отец снова не стал беспокоиться.

Карл передернул плечами, развернулся и потопал прочь. Да, они оба придурки, старый и малый. А ты, приятель, еще и сентиментальный болван. Ну какая теперь, к херам, сентиментальность?

Ниган посмотрел на ветхую халупу, мусор, мертвяков, солнце, почти касавшееся верхушек деревьев. Пожалуй, надо будет выклянчить у Джесси сигаретку, даже не покурить, просто помусолить во рту. Последний штрих, с которым эта ебаная закатная сцена станет совершенной.

* * *  
Когда впереди показались ворота Александрии, солнце успело прочно зацепиться за кроны. Ниган лениво пожевывал сорванную по пути травинку, сухую и совершенно безвкусную, и насвистывал «Долог путь до Типперери». Мотив всплыл в голове и прилип – хрен отделаешься. Впрочем, Ниган не возражал.

Вот и обгоревший дом, на крыльце которого он порой просиживал, устроившись на ветхих перилах. В окне первого этажа что-то мелькнуло, и Ниган замедлил шаг. Мертвяк? Если так, то неплохо бы его прикончить. Ниган свернул с дороги, поднялся по ступеням, стараясь, чтобы ни одна не скрипнула. За дверью не раздавалось ни звука, словно то шевеление лишь показалось. Может, это действительно фигня вроде занавески, которую взметнул ветер? Только, какая досада, закатный воздух был тяжелым и совершенно неподвижным.

Ниган достал нож, встал слева от двери и легонько толкнул ее. Едва слышный скрип, и снова все спокойно. Насколько удавалось разглядеть, на полу лежал багровый чуть скошенный прямоугольник. Ровный слой пыли пересекала цепочка крохотных следов: то ли енота, то ли опоссума. Зря паникуешь, приятель? Ниган вошел, притормозил недалеко от проема, опять вслушался. Ладно, заглянем поглубже.

– Замри.

Дьявол! Глаза медленно привыкали к полумраку, впрочем, это было неважно, потому что Ниган узнал голос. Граймс, похожий на здоровенную тень, выбрался из соседней комнаты неспешно приблизился. И он предсказуемо держал пистолет.

– Закрой дверь и пройди вперед.

Ниган подчинился.

– Подними руки.

Теперь Ниган довольно четко видел почти целую комнату, громадину шкафа у дальней стены, лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж, единственный стул, отчего-то еще никем не стащенный. Граймс уже стоял почти вплотную, а дуло едва не утыкалось в висок. Снова. Впору рассмеяться. Нож вырвали из руки. И что дальше?

– Иди на кухню.

Черт, это становилось любопытным! Слишком много телодвижений, чтобы просто убить.

На небольшой кухоньке тоже мало что уцелело. Пустые полки и шкафы, тускло поблескивающий в лучах кран, пыльная столешница у окна, не задернутого больше занавесками.

– Положи левую руку сюда. – Граймс качнул дулом на пространство между мойкой и плитой. Какая-то тряпка, проржавевшая яйцерезка… нет, ничего из этого не тянуло хоть на какое-то оружие. Ниган выполнил и этот приказ. Граймс встал возле, переложил пистолет в левую руку, а отобранный нож взял в правую. Лезвие подцепило манжет куртки, задрало, обнажая бинт.

– Нет. – Зубы явственно скрипнули.

– Тогда я вышибу тебе мозги.

Лучше вышиби, ублюдок! Сердце ускорилось, каждый удар лупил в барабанные перепонки, пока Граймс кромсал повязку в лоскуты. Слой за слоем вскрывал… Кухню затапливало алым, превращая его в вурдалака. Он доберется, вцепится, и тогда!.. Ты заебал, урод! Ниган отпрыгнул, и нож чиркнул по коже, обжигая болью. Тоже алое! Все вокруг алое! Ничего не разглядишь! Ниган вслепую бросился, и острый конец скользнул по ребрам, ткнулся в солнечное сплетение, а что-то прохладное пихнуло в подбородок, заставив задрать голову.

– Я вышибу мозги не только тебе, клянусь, – прошипели откуда-то снизу.

Пошел нахер! Нет, хватит! Тренируйся перед зеркалом… не хватает смирения… Держи в узде гордыню… Маши хвостом и подавай лапу… Должен быть выход! Посреди алого моря проступила белизна. Лысая женщина приподняла голову с подушки, слабо улыбнулась: «Дорогой, успокойся», «Прошу тебя, не злись так», прошу-прошу-прошу… Сотни раз, тысячи, и каждый раз ярость слабела. Зачем ты меня оставила, Люсиль? Да, ты надоела мне до смерти, но… Зачем?

Тело сковало – он не смог бы сопротивляться, даже если захотел. Граймс как почувствовал, и пистолет и нож пропали. Ниган тупо смотрел на порез, футболку, на которой проступила тонкая красная линия. От каждого вдоха грудь мерзко пощипывало. Какая херня… Последний взмах ножа, и бинт упал на пыльный пол. Едва слышное «Ха» отдалось во всех углах. Граймс медленно, как в полусне, отложил нож и пистолет и взял левую руку почти так же, как сам Ниган недавно сжимал его ладонь. Пальцы прошлись по старым побелевшим шрамам, будто запоминая. Казалось, шрамы стали четче, потемнели, их края разошлись, и в запястье расцвела боль, как в тот поганый день, когда Ниган воткнул в него нож. Сидел в развалинах сгоревшего дома и ковырял снова и снова, ни о чем не думая, лишь наслаждаясь ощущением, осознанием того, что чувствует!..

Я знал, я знал… Граймс не произнес это вслух, но слова жужжали внутри пустой головы. Слабак, настолько трусливый, что не сумел сбежать. А теперь ты снова проиграл, и чувак рядом это прекрасно понял. Ты скучен и предсказуем, как и вся Александрия. Не стоишь внимания.

Граймс выпустил его руку. Сейчас он развернется и уйдет. Нет, мать твою! Мы еще не закончили! Если не можешь победить, тогда… Ниган опустился на одно колено, посмотрел снизу вверх. Задумчивое лицо Граймса будто плавало в багровом луче, а выше и ниже чернота. Ниган протянул левую руку, как прося о милости. Он улыбался, заставлял себя улыбаться, наверное, выглядел тем еще психом. Но лучше так. Давай, Граймс, сыграем! Тебе понравится. Делай свой ход.

Правый уголок рта изогнулся вверх, словно выражая согласие, но Граймс не пошевелился. Тогда Ниган сам коснулся его левой руки, притянул ее и зарылся лицом в повязку. Она пропиталась аптекой: щекочущий нос запах лекарства, моющего средства и щепотки вездесущей пыли. И на вкус была такой же. Губы и язык ощущали текстуру бинта, легкую горечь от мази, которой под слоями повязки была намазана кожа. Чувак, мы похожи. Тебе тоже порой чертовски хотелось сбежать, но тебя останавливал Карл. И у меня теперь есть люди, ради которых стоит остаться. Их дохера много, этих людей, и я не позволю тебе убить никого из них.

Рука под губами напряглась, и Ниган почти нехотя отстранился, разжал пальцы. Аптечный запах исчез, и отчего-то стало тоскливо. Граймс смотрел, чуть откинув голову. Брови сведены, но не от злости, скорее, он о чем-то задумался. Наконец, Граймс едва заметно кивнул, развернулся и бесшумно пошел прочь. Ниган так и остался стоять на одном колене, ожидая, когда вернутся хоть какие-то силы. Грудь и порез на ладони ныли, лезвие валявшегося на столе ножа ловило последний темно-бордовый луч и посылало на стены такие же темно-бордовые зайчики.

Граймс кивнул, значит, они еще сыграют. Отлично. Долог путь до Типперери, но начало положено.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 9:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYo2GtEvMQI


	10. With a Little Help from My Friends

– Ты решил отпустить бороду? – Голосок Холли звучал ровно, но Ниган уловил притаившееся в нем недовольство.

– Возражаешь?

Холли вытянулась на животе, обхватив руками подушку, посреди развороченной после ночи кровати и наблюдала, как Ниган неспешно собирался.

– Она колется. Если у меня на коже начнется раздражение, ты будешь виноват.

– Отрастет побольше и перестанет.

– Фу! – Лисичка поморщилась. – Сначала ты забьешь на бритье, а что дальше? Перестанешь мыться? Зарастешь грязью, как этот ужасный Дэрил?

Ниган рассмеялся, покачав головой, затем застегнул ремень и, опустившись на край кровати, потянулся за ботинками.

– Обещаю не зарастать.

– Окей. – Плутовка выставила из-под одеяла ноги, согнула и принялась болтать ими в воздухе. – Тогда я перестаю их брить. И подмышки тоже.

– Шах и мат. Впрочем, ты меня недооцениваешь. Я способен трахать тебя даже с щетиной на ногах.

– Ты! – Холли выбралась из-под одеяла уже полностью, поднялась на колени и заехала Нигану по спине подушкой.

– Серьезно! – Он принялся шнуровать ботинок, игнорируя сыпавшиеся удары. – Вы, женщины… Черт!.. Переоцениваете бритье… Ой!

– Так тебе и надо!

– Лисичка, если у кого-то из твоих бывших падал хер от небритых женских ног, то это он импотент, а не… Прекращай, а?

Ниган обернулся и узрел возмущенную и раскрасневшуюся Холли, совершенно голую, что особенно ценно: небольшие грудки с торчащими бледно-розовыми сосками, растрепанные светлые волосы на лобке, почти не прикрывавшие складки кожи между ног. Черт, если бы не дела!

– Не будь вредной, лисичка. – Ниган притянул ее к себе, поцеловал в плечо.

– Колется! – обреченно объявила она.

– Все-таки вредина. – Он с сожалением выпустил ее и занялся другим ботинком. Правда в том, что каждодневное мучение со станком действительно осточертело, крало драгоценные минуты, которые можно потрать на что-то более полезное. В прежние времена Нигану проедал плешь школьный директор: учитель должен выглядеть подобающе, дабы родители уверились, что их драгоценные дети в надежных руках. Впрочем, коллеги Нигана, преподававшего литературу, это не касалось: говнюк ходил с небрежной копной волос и бородкой, от которых млели старшеклассницы, и отлизывал тому директору так глубоко, что язык чудом не застревал в жопе у старого хрена.

К черту. Воспоминания о прежних деньках – к черту! Ниган поднялся, покосился на Холли, опять забравшуюся под одеяло так, что торчали лишь светлая макушка и правая пятка, и вышел из спальни. А вот и кухня и неизменный черный вход. Утро приветствовало прохладным ветерком и хмурящимся небом. Подкинем монетку, как скоро начнется дождь. Ниган поежился и выбрался через кусты на дорогу.

После разборки с Карлом и его чокнутым папашей миновало два дня, и с тех пор над Александрией висела благословенная тишина. Однако скоро она кончится: пора в очередной рейд, а там жди визита Дэрила. Нет, такой ритм доконает скорее раньше, чем позже все три группы. А может… Ниган окинул взглядом заросший кусок земли между домами Холли и черты Питерсов. Вот бы засеять его! Ты ж давно носился с этой идеей, так отчего не воплотить, наконец? Если в Александрии появятся свои продукты, станет легче. Ниган притормозил у дуба, торчавшего у самой оконечности газона, попытался представить ровные полосы грядок. Задница в том, что те грядки он видел только в книжках, а посоветоваться не с кем.

Так, а это еще что? В траве у корней валялся крохотный птичий трупик. Ниган опустился на корточки. Наверное, птенец выпал из гнезда. Но тогда тельце осталось бы целым, а оно было растерзано так, что головка и левое крылышко почти оторвались. Может, кошка порезвилась? Кто-то в Александрии прикармливал парочку, а порой сюда забредали и одичавшие несчастные скотинки.

– Кого я вижу, – донесся знакомый голос.

Ниган оторвался от созерцания мертвого птенца и узрел Фреда и Алекса.

– Все разрываешься между домами, чувак? – ухмыльнулся папаша Фионы.

Ниган выпрямился, одернул брюки:

– Вот такой я.

– А я думал, ты с приятелями упахиваешься так, что ноги не держат. – Алекс лыбился, но его голос звучал раздраженно. – Ну, знаешь, из последних сил бегаешь в рейды.

– Просто умею организовывать свое время. Впрочем, – Ниган приблизился, заложил большие пальцы за ремень, – ты всегда можешь оценить, насколько мы упахиваемся. Езжай в следующий раз с нами.

– Пф, не буду мешать вашей слаженной команде, – предсказуемо слился Алекс. – Да и с Граймсом ты просто душа в душу, да, Фред?

Папаша Фионы послал Нигану злобный взгляд. Ужели еще не успокоился от того, как мгновенно его выставили из собственного дома? Но идиотский треп начинал бесить, так что пора заткнуть придурков.

– Чуваки. – Ниган радостно улыбнулся, вклинился между ними и сгреб обоих за шеи. – Вы неправильно мыслите.

– Какого черта… – начал Алекс.

– Заткнись, козел, – ласково отозвался Ниган. – Так вот, если я и правда душа в душу с Граймсом, то вы задумались бы о том, что цепляться ко мне последнее дело. Я ж расстроюсь и побегу плакаться своему новому лучшему другу.

И без того мрачные рожи помрачнели еще больше.

– Чуваки, я понимаю, у вас дохера мало развлечений, только перемывание чужих костей. И понимаю, что острить о том, трахаю ли я Аарона, уже надоело. Но я могу найти вам занятие. Так что?

– Слушай, не ты тут главный. – Фред высвободился, и Ниган не стал его удерживать. – То, что ты порулил несколько дней, пока Дианна сидела с Реджем, ничего не значит.

– Кто знает. – Ниган усилил захват на шее Алекса, и тот закряхтел. – Но когда нужна помощь, Дианна зовет меня, и я иду и делаю. Достаю вам жратву, отгоняю мертвяков. И, говнюк, пока ты сидишь на жопе, а я вкалываю, ты будешь держать пасть на замке.

– Или? – Идиот вздумал хорохориться.

– Или я разделаю тебя, как бог черепаху. – Алекс захрипел громче, и Ниган от греха подальше его выпустил. – Ты знаешь, я могу. Мне будет дохера неудобно перед Фионой за то, что ее отец козел, но я не остановлюсь.

Алекс кашлял, а Фред пучил зенки, словно не верил, что Ниган не шутил.

– Проваливали бы вы. – Руки против воли сжимались в кулаки, и Ниган запихал их в карманы. – Пока окончательно не испортили мне настроение.

На этот раз болваны вняли. Наградили напоследок злобными взглядами, а потом усвистали самую малость быстрее, чтобы это походило на гордый отход. Ниган поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Боже, как давно он хотел это сделать! Напомнить козлам, что он не тот парень, о котором и о друзьях которого позволено зубоскалить.

– Хей, приятель, – на крыльце дома поодаль торчал Тобин, видимо, выбравшийся на шум, – все окей?

– Теперь все. – Ниган подошел, взбежал по ступенькам. – Объяснил чувакам, что несмешные шутки отстой.

Тобин негромко фыркнул и покачал головой:

– Понимаю, некоторым неймется.

– Вроде того. Пригласишь меня на чашку кофе?

Тобин явно удивился, но лишь махнул рукой в сторону двери.

– Уверен, что не перегнул палку? – спросил он, когда оба вошли внутрь.

– Разве что самую малость. Эй, Билли, привет!

Старший отпрыск Тобина послал озадаченный взгляд, кивнул.

– Решил прогуляться? – поинтересовался родитель. – Тогда занеси Бобу Миллеру, ладно? – Он взял со стола два пластиковых пищевых контейнера и передал сыну.

– Хорошо, пап.

Билли рванул наружу, и Тобин и Ниган прошествовали на кухню.

– Боб совсем плох после смерти Натали, – будто извиняясь, пояснил Тобин и включил кофемашину. – Даже не ест толком.

– А ты взялся его подкармливать. – Ниган устроился за столом.

– Вроде того.

– Мужик, ты молодец.

– Скажешь тоже. – Тобин смущенно уставился на кофемашину.

– Я серьезно. Те два кретина способны лишь ныть и поливать дерьмом других за их спинами. А ты помогаешь.

– Ну… – Тобин пригладил волосы на намечающейся залысине, достал чашки. – Насчет «помогаешь». Тут Скотт заглядывал, рассказывал, что из-за пацанов ты задвинул мою кандидатуру. В рейды, в смысле. Понимаю, и спасибо тебе, но я готов…

– Не стоит. – Ниган неопределенно махнул рукой. – Как там вещала Дианна про возделывание собственного сада? Про это я хотел с тобой потолковать.

– Окей. – Кофемашина запищала, и Тобин спросил: – Тебе как? С сахаром или без?

– Насыпь пол-ложки. Так вот, про сад, – продолжил Ниган, когда и Тобин уселся. – Я уже давно ношусь с мыслью, что нам нужен огород.

– Я в этом ничего не смыслю.

– Я тоже, но нам необходима жратва. В Хиллтопе дохера огородов, сам видел. Думаю посоветоваться с местными, но времени экспериментировать с грядками нет.

– Предлагаешь поэкспериментировать мне?

– В точку. – Ниган отхлебнул кофе. Слабоват, конечно, но сойдет. – Возьмешься?

– Отчего не попробовать? А что говорит Дианна?

– Чувак, ты серьезно? – Ниган отставил чашку и развел руками. – Спросить ее о крохотном огородике, из которого, может, ничего не выйдет? А то у нее других забот нет.

– Ты прав.

Отлично. И появился прекрасный повод прогуляться до Хиллтопа. Ты всего лишь решил получиться пару советов от бывалых огородников, приятель.

– Для бухла еще слишком рано, – Ниган снова взял кофе и широко улыбнулся, – так что обойдемся, чем есть. За грядки!

– За грядки.

Чашки, столкнувшись, издали звонкое «Дзинь!», и Тобин тоже улыбнулся.

* * *  
Следующий пункт программы – Редж, который все еще торчал в больнице под чутким присмотром Дениз и ее помощников. Нигану повезло: когда он заглянул в отведенную старику комнату, тот оказался один, полулежал на кровати и листал правой рукой книгу, пристроенную на коленях. Левая покоилась поверх одеяла.

– Рад тебя видеть. – Очки Редж поправил тоже правой.

– Взаимно. – Ниган прошел внутрь, придвинул себе табурет и устроился у изголовья. – Как ты?

Редж уставился на собственную левую конечность, напрягся, и пальцы сжались:

– Вот так, по чуть-чуть. Еще два дня назад и этого не удавалось.

Про левую ногу он не сказал, а Ниган не спросил, и так ясно, что херово.

– Зато треплешься ты так же резво, как и прежде.

Редж слабо улыбнулся, но почти сразу посерьезнел.

– Ниган. – Старик даже попробовал приподняться, и книжка чуть не полетела на пол. – Хорошо, что ты зашел, когда никого нет. Ответь честно – у нас все плохо?

– Ну… – протянул он, как совсем недавно Тобин, – мы в жопе, конечно, но держимся.

– Ты ведь не щадишь мои чувства? Дианна… – теперь в улыбке Реджа проступила горечь, – так хлопочет вокруг меня, так боится расстроить… но я должен знать.

– Мы правда держимся. Ходим в рейды, в общем, почти как прежде.

– Почти.

– Хей, чувак, не унывай. – Ниган положил ладонь поверх руки старика.

– Ты не сдался.

Ниган фыркнул:

– Ты говоришь это парню, который, засунув язык в жопу, бегает за данью для Спасителей.

– Ты не сдался, – твердо повторил Редж. – А Дианна… Помню, еще в начале карьеры она участвовала в прениях по одному законопроекту. Неважно, какому, а ее противники давили и давили, разбивали в пух и прах любые ее доводы, даже разумные, просто потому что она была молода и была женщиной. Разумеется, никто не говорил это вслух, уже тогда подобное считалось моветоном, но все понимали. Когда прения закончились, Дианна пришла домой и разрыдалась. Она никогда раньше не рыдала так: полностью сознавая свое бессилие. Она не дала себя утешить, заперлась в кабинете и просидела там всю ночь. На следующее утро вышла: подтянутая, улыбающаяся и отправилась по делам, словно ничего не произошло. Спустя пять лет Дианна протолкнула этот законопроект: уже заведя союзников, заручившись поддержкой. Вот так, Ниган. Она выжидала долгих пять лет, запрятав обиду так далеко, как могла. А потом не оставила от противников и мокрого места. Когда мы праздновали победу, Дианна сказала: «Их ошибка была в одном: все эти годы они стояли, а я бежала» Бежала за переменами, искала новых людей и новые идеи. Поэтому у нее получилось.

Конечно, дохрена познавательно, но сейчас какой толк от пережевывания старых воспоминаний? Однако Редж еще не закончил:

– Дианна остановилась. Я слишком хорошо знаю ее, чтобы не заметить. Молюсь, что она вспомнит себя прежнюю и побежит. Но если не сможет… – рука под ладонью Нигана напряглась, – то должен кто-то другой.

– Не списывай ее со счетов.

Редж пристально поглядел, будто поняв все, что творилось в башке у Нигана, однако не возразил.

В комнату заглянула Дениз, приветственно кивнула и скрылась, видимо, решив, что старик под надежным присмотром.

– Скучновато тут, наверное, – забросил пробный камень Ниган.

– Пожалуй. Хочешь меня развлечь?

– В каком-то смысле. – Ниган улыбнулся и выдал свою идею насчет Энид.

– Хм, – Редж снова поправил очки, – никогда не занимался репетиторством. Но если девочка не против, отчего не попробовать?

– Давай! Ты взбодришься, а она не будет тухнуть от скуки на уроках. По рукам?

– По рукам.

Они даже хлопнули ладонями, пусть и удар вышел совсем слабеньким.

– Тогда как только отловлю Энид, пришлю ее к тебе.

Вот и еще одно дело сделано, пусть оно и было совсем простеньким. В мысленном блокноте Нигана напротив имен Тобина и Реджа уже стояли жирнющие галки. А теперь пора заняться кое-чем посерьезней. Давай, Братец Кролик, ты сумеешь.

* * *  
Розита как сквозь землю провалилась: ее не было ни у себя, ни у Холли, ни у Франсин, ни у Скотта, ни у Хита, ни на кладбище, хотя на могиле Абрахама лежал грустный букетик свежих полевых цветов. Окей, где искать прекрасную деву, горящую жаждой мести? Впрочем, тем, кто настойчив, везет, поэтому повезло и Нигану – он углядел Юджина, отчего-то крадущегося за кустами.

– Чувак! – Ниган подобрался сзади и хлопнул толстячка по спине.

Тот подпрыгнул.

– Что!.. Ты?

– Ожидал кого-то еще?

– Нет! – Юджин даже замахал руками. Что же он так перепугался?

– Друг мой. – Ниган обхватил его за плечи и доверительно понизил голос: – Я по всей Александрии разыскиваю юную латиноамериканочку. Уверен, ты знаешь, где она.

– Ну… может, дома?

– Нет.

– У Франсин?

– Чувак, мы ж с тобой друзья. А у друзей нет секретов.

Толстячок смешно надулся:

– Я тут вспомнил… Да, она хотела погулять. Проветриться. Совершить моцион. И вот-вот вернется, честное слово.

– Хм, честное, говоришь? Окей, проветриться – правильное дело. Я и сам порой так поступаю.

– Видишь? – обрадовался Юджин. – Знаешь, доверие – краеугольный камень человеческих отношений. Любое общество построено на том, что его члены по умолчанию доверяют друг другу, что позволяет…

– Юджин! – А вот и Розита.

Толстячок тут же втянул голову в плечи и посмотрел едва ли не жалобно.

– Ты ведь собирался заняться чем-то. Важным, как ты сказал. – Девчонка скрестила руки на груди. Неизменные куртка и кепка – этакая пацанка, впрочем, чертовски привлекательная.

– Да, важным. – Юджин гордо вскинул голову, высвободился и сосредоточенно потопал к своему дому.

Розита нехорошо прищурилась, дождалась, когда толстячок свалит подальше, и выдала:

– Вынюхиваешь?

– А есть что?

Она фыркнула и тоже почесала прочь. Ниган нагнал ее, пошел вровень.

– Умница, у тебя тысячи причин меня ненавидеть. Если тебе так легче, не возражаю.

– Ты не убил его.

– Что?

– О, прекрати! – Розита развернулась к Нигану и ткнула пальцем ему в грудь. – У тебя была такая роскошная возможность! Так какого дьявола?

– Потому что я думаю на ход вперед?

– Ты просто трус! Как все вокруг! Нарезаешь вокруг него круги, облизываешь его сыночка! Думаешь, так твоя задница будет в безопасности?

– Если бы я беспокоился о сохранности собственной задницы, то не мотался в рейды.

– Чушь!

– Окей, умница. Предположим, я не устоял бы перед искушением и убил Граймса. И? Дэрил, Мишонн, Мэгги, остальные его миньоны сразу расплакались и убежали бы?

– Просто ищешь оправдания.

– Ууу! Да ты знаешь меня лучше, чем я сам себя.

– Не снисходи до меня. – Розита упрямо выпятила нижнюю челюсть. – Я не Энид, не твои ученики, которые в рот тебе глядят, что бы ты ни выкинул.

– И в мыслях не было.

Девчонка так пылала праведным гневом, что дело близилось к пощечине. Однако секунды текли, а удара не было.

– Не дождешься. – Розита снова скрестила руки на груди. – Мужики такие одинаковые! Ты думаешь, ах, как она бесится! Пусть врежет: авось успокоится, а с меня не убудет. Это же не другой мужик, лишь слабая девчонка.

– Вообще-то это все равно не слишком приятно. Но подловила, признаю.

– Иди ты!

Ниган мысленно вздохнул.

– Никогда не считал тебя слабой.

– Сменил тактику?

– Переругиваться мы можем хоть до вечера: ни ты, ни я за словом в карман не полезем.

Розита неопределенно фыркнула.

– Что тебе нужно?

– Поговорить. О тактике и стратегии.

Теперь девчонка прикусила нижнюю губу, однако пересилила себя и кивнула. Действительно умница.

Они добрались до дома, и Ниган поймал удивленный взгляд Юджина, успевшего устроиться на диване в гостиной. Впрочем, толстячок пробормотал что-то невнятное и быстренько сбежал наверх. Розита вышла на середину комнаты и встала, уперев руки в бока. Ниган поразмыслил и пристроился: не на диване или кресле, а на краю стула. Если нависать над девчонкой, она точно решит, что на нее давят. А так, может, и не галантно, зато ей больше маневра.

– Насчет убийства Граймса идея и правда поганая. По крайней мере, в таком виде. Я хочу не просто прикончить ублюдка, а сделать так, чтобы Александрия уцелела.

– А до этого будешь подлизываться?

– Если понадобится. Мы с Аароном уже не раз обсуждали: сейчас александрийцы большая куча слабаков. Причем половина слабаков вообще ни на что не способна.

– Дианна, – бросила Розита.

– Да, Дианна сломалась, – легко согласился Ниган. – Но ее продолжают слушаться: кто-то по привычке, а кто-то еще верит, что она придет в себя.

– Ты не веришь.

– Недавно перестал окончательно. Но пока это ничего не меняет.

Розита прошлась взад-вперед между диваном и журнальным столиком, замерла у стеллажа и зачем-то провела пальцами по полке.

– И что должно измениться?

– Люди от нее отвернутся. Не в один миг, конечно, но когда это произойдет, мне будет, что им предложить.

– Resistencia? Ты серьезно?

– Отчего нет? Нам нужно время, чтобы накопить силы, а в идеале и найти союзников. Один раз мы сунулись по-глупому, но второй нужно просчитать так, чтобы у Спасителей не осталось шансов.

Розита закинула руки за голову, уставилась в потолок с таким вниманием, будто там проступал план победоносной кампании.

– Чертовски гладко излагаешь. Но у тебя же ничего нет, только слова.

– Рим не за один день строился.

– Зато сгорел за один.

– И это подтверждает, что надо действовать осмотрительно.

– «Ниган» и «осмотрительность» в одном предложении. Невероятно. – Однако тон Разиты слегка смягчился.

– У меня есть кандидатуры. Все наши ребята.

– Франсин злится на Дианну. – Девчонка выставила перед собой руку и принялась загибать пальцы. – Ник тоже. Джона… пожалуй. Скотт и Хит при мне не ворчат, но тоже недовольны. Но Аарон?

– Он никуда не денется. Внеси в список Тобина и Холли.

– Даже Тобин?

– Тоже ворчит негромко, но примкнет.

– Что еще?

– Я говорил Аарону, скажу и тебе. Собираюсь снова наведаться к Иисусу и отыскать-таки логово Спасителей.

Розита задумчиво кивнула.

– Уверен, что твой Иисус не провокатор?

– Будет повод выяснить.

– А в остальном? Продолжишь виться вокруг Граймса?

– Именно. Собираюсь вызнать всю его подноготную.

– Или он выяснит всю твою подноготную.

– Есть такой риск, хотя не планирую ему исповедоваться.

Розита приблизилась и уселась на диванный подлокотник, теперь их лица оказались на одном уровне.

– Что тебе нужно от меня, великий стратег?

– Чтобы ты повременила с идеей прострелить Граймсу башку. Не отбросила ее, а именно что повременила. Я осознаю, что без жертв это дерьмо не обойдется, но их должно быть как можно меньше. Александрия нихера не значит без людей, которые в ней живут.

– Тех самых ни на что не способных слабаков?

– Это люди, умница. Какими бы они ни были, без них вообще ничего не имеет смысла.

– Ты чокнутый. – Розита понизила голос.

– У тебя чудесный повод узнать, что более чокнутый: я или Граймс. – Губы сами собой раздвинулись в улыбке.

Девчонка нахмурилась, затем медленно кивнула:

– Ладно, вот тебе условие: ты найдешь логово Спасителей, докажешь, что не только треплешься, и тогда я с тобой.

– Справедливо. Но если ты со мной, то никаких попыток прибить Граймса без разрешения.

Розита раздраженно передернула плечами:

– Не рановато ли начал распоряжаться?

– В самый раз. И я охуенно серьезен.

Все-таки Ниган получил второй кивок, быстрый и резкий. Окей, никаких, мать его, ошибок. Не в этот долбаный раз. Люди не должны гибнуть из-за одного-единственного идиота, даже если этот идиот окажется Розитой.

* * *  
Аарону чертовски не хотелось отпускать Нигана в Хиллтоп без сопровождения, но выбора не было: если отсутствие одного из их парочки объяснить удастся, то обоих вызовет дохрена вопросов. Поэтому на следующий день ровно в полдень тачка Нигана стояла у внушительного частокола соседей, а ее владелец гадал, откроют ему ворота или нет. Все же открыли.

Внутри уже ждала хмурая делегация – трое крепких мужиков, вооруженных копьями. Ниган натянул самую располагающую из своих улыбок:

– Привет, чуваки. Решил проведать вашу корову.

С чувством юмора у встречающих оказалось предсказуемо худо. Мужики зашептались, потом самый старший из них куда-то направился, а остальные наставили копья на дорогого гостя. Поднять руки или обойдутся? Все-таки обойдутся. Повисшее молчание не то чтобы нервировало, скорее раздражало, и Ниган уставился на раскинувшийся за спинами охранников Хиллтоп. Жаль, огороды почти полностью скрывали трейлеры, возле которых суетились местные. Откуда-то справа доносились мерные удары молотка, что-то позванивало и поскрипывало: совсем иные звуки, чем в Александрии.

– Чего высматриваешь? – не выдержал самый молодой охранник.

– Грядки.

Мужики переглянулись.

– Шутишь? – протянул второй.

– Ни в коем разе. Ради них сюда и приперся.

– У вас своих нет? – опять вступил первый.

– В том-то и дело.

– Как вы тогда вообще живете? – В голосе его приятеля прорезалось чуть-чуть сочувствия.

– Погано. И у нас никто не смыслит в огородах. Вот я и решил обратиться к спецам.

Мужики опять переглянулись с одинаковыми выражениями на физиономиях: этакая помесь из «вот придурки» и «бедолаги». Хорошо, что чуваки вряд ли припрутся в Александрию и узрят солнечные батареи и прочие блага цивилизации.

Наконец, из-за трейлеров вырулили Иисус и тот самый умотавший охранник. Все-таки местный люд привык в случае чего бегать к хитрецу, а не к Грегори. Не надо иметь семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, как формальный лидер от этого бесится.

– Привет! – Неформальный лидер расплылся в такой широкой улыбке, словно они с Ниганом успели стать друзьями не разлей вода.

– И я рад тебя видеть.

– Эй, Иисус, – позвал младший охранник, – этот тип хочет полюбоваться на наши огороды.

– Правильное дело. – Хитрец встал рядом, хорошо хоть по плечу не похлопал. – Устрою ему отличную экскурсию.

– А Грегори? Он все равно узнает.

– Пускай. Главное, купите мне полчасика.

Охранники радостно заухмылялись, будто подурить Грегори было любимым местным развлечением.

– Огороды. – Иисус приглашающе махнул рукой и бодро прошествовал вдоль правой стороны частокола. Ниган направился за ним.

– Думал, если ты уцелеешь, то явишься раньше, – негромко заметил хитрец, когда они отошли достаточно, чтобы охранники не услышали.

– Извини, дела: дань, мегастадо, чокнутые налетчики и прочие мелочи.

– Я в курсе.

Ниган видел только затылок Иисуса, но ясно представил, как тот легко улыбается.

– И что за птичка приносит тебе на хвосте последние новости?

– Ничто человеческое не чуждо и Спасителям. Я говорю о банальных сплетнях. Мэгги, конечно, одергивает своих, и это понятно, ведь неизвестность – лучшее подспорье для наших хозяев. Но за всеми не уследишь.

– А еще ты наверняка вынюхивал.

Иисус пожал плечами:

– Я люблю побродить один. И знаю, где расположена Александрия. О, погляди левее, там у нас морковка.

Сразу за трейлерами начинались грядки, на которых сейчас возились несколько мужчин и женщин. Приметив Иисуса с гостем, они ненадолго отрывались от работы, однако почти сразу снова нагибались над торчащими из земли растениями.

– За оградой есть довольно большое картофельное поле, но за ним сложно ухаживать.

– Армию снаряжаете?

– Почти. Увы, внутри стен места совсем немного.

– В Александрии, пожалуй, чуть побольше. И газонов хватает.

– Если ты серьезно насчет грядок, то могу представить тебя мистеру Морриси, он наш главный фермер.

– Чертовски обяжешь.

Иисус развернулся и опять улыбнулся, иначе, чем прежде. Если Ниган угадал правильно, это была первая искренняя улыбка за все время их знакомства.

– И какова вторая цель твоего визита? – Все, чувак посерьезнел.

– А то ты не догадываешься.

Они встали совсем рядом с небольшой грядкой, из которой торчало нечто, похожее на пушистый веник. Оно вообще съедобное?

– Настоящее логово Спасителей. – Иисус задумчиво погладил бородку.

– У тебя есть хоть какие-то идеи?

– Юго-восток. Где-то там.

– С чего такая мысль?

– После вашего неудачного налета я несколько раз возвращался к спутниковой станции. Там, кстати, сейчас стало поопаснее, Спасители увеличили патрули. Однако я ждал и, наконец, дождался. Часть собранной с Хиллтопа дани оставляют там, но большую увозят куда-то еще. Мне удалось отследить только начало пути, но грузовики катили именно на юго-восток.

– Это мало чего значит.

– Разумеется. Однако… – Иисус слегка откинул голову, словно размышляя, стоит ли говорить дальше. – Есть еще одно поселение, оно расположено восточнее Хиллтопа.

Новая группа выживших, а засранец о ней молчал! Впрочем, неудивительно.

– Тоже платят дань?

Иисус кивнул:

– За ними приглядывает Саша. Я поинтересовался, знают ли они, куда увозят дань, и отыскал еще один форпост Спасителей.

– Ты времени зря не терял.

– Стоило сделать это гораздо раньше. – Иисус скрестил руки на груди. – Но главное, направление подтвердилось.

– Тогда нам нужна подробная карта этого направления. Расстояние, думаю, не больше двух-трех часов на машине.

Если бы логово Спасителей было слишком близко, то александрийцы встретились с ними гораздо раньше. Но как сюда укладывается Карл, шаставший по округе пешком? Получается, его все-таки где-то высаживали и подхватывали. И кто? Та же Мишонн?

– У тебя есть парочка толковых и рисковых ребят? – спросил Ниган.

– Предположим.

– Как быстро Спасители, забрав у вас дань, перегоняют ее в основное логово?

– В течение суток.

– А когда к вам в следующий раз заявится Мэгги?

– Должна послезавтра.

– Окей, мы как раз будем в рейде.

Если придется, пожертвуем в этот раз обильным уловом. И будем надеяться, Дэрил не взбесится.

– План такой. Мы поразмыслим над картой и определим самые вероятные места, а также дороги, которые к ним ведут. Устроим там посты. Один из вас караулит, когда Мэгги отправит караван в логово, и далее сообщает по цепочке. Твои и мои ребята отслеживают дальше до победного. Главное, чтобы никого не спалили.

– Звучит неплохо. – Иисус послал пристальный взгляд. – Однако хочу уточнить один момент. Ты шифруешься от Дианны?

Да, хитрец мгновенно ухватил самую суть. Пришла очередь Нигана размышлять, стоит ли выкладывать все карты.

– Много всего произошло. Дианна временно вне игры.

Иисус не стал выспрашивать подробности, лишь склонил голову набок.

– Тогда договорились. Я предложу нескольким надежным людям сходить на охоту.

– Рации у вас есть?

– Конечно.

– Значит, у нас остаток сегодняшнего дня и завтра на то, чтобы наметить маршруты. Кстати! То третье поселение. Может, предложить им поучаствовать?

Иисус едва заметно нахмурился:

– Не стоит.

Даже так? Ладно, не будем настаивать. По крайней мере, пока.

– Иисус, какого дьявола?! – А вот и Грегори! Неужели уже прошло полчаса?

Лидер Хиллтопа резво несся к ним чуть ли не по грядкам, и народ провожал его хмурыми взглядами.

– Что-то случилось? – приподнял брови хитрец.

– Этот тип случился!

– Я всего лишь показываю ему огороды. Ниган хочет завести такие же в Александрии. Разве не замечательно?

– Нет. – Грегори затормозил, одернул задравшийся пиджак и одарил Нигана презрительным взглядом. – Вижу, прошлого раза тебе не хватило?

– Чувак, ты о чем? Нас продавили так, что мы теперь воплощенная покорность.

Грегори фыркнул, наставил на Нигана указательный палец:

– Сдается мне, я уже слышал эту песню. Где, кстати, твой рыжий приятель, не подскажешь?

Ах ты ублюдок!

Иисус мгновенно вклинился между ними:

– Грегори, не переживай так. В конце концов, мы соседи.

– От этих соседей одни неприятности!

– Но ведь никаких неприятностей не было. – Иисус развел руками. – Разве Мэгги разозлилась или расстроилась? Ну вот, я же говорил. А сейчас Ниган лишь хочет повидать мистера Морриси, получить пару консультаций касаемо грядок.

– Думаешь, фермер из этого типа получится лучше, чем вояка?

Ниган представил, как Граймс опускает на башку придурка мачете. А еще лучше стащить чертово мачете и превратить козла в капусту самому. Хорошее начало для огорода.

– Пусть попробует, – безмятежно отозвался Иисус.

– Морриси. – Грегори подозрительно ухмыльнулся. – Ты прав, пусть попробует. Спорим, нашу любимую Маргарет это развлечет.

И в чем ебаный подвох? А Грегори уже пришел в омерзительно хорошее расположение духа, сунул руки в карманы и побрел прочь, чуть ли не насвистывая.

– Мистер Морриси порой бывает немного утомительным. – Иисус не слишком старательно прятал улыбку. – Так что, рискнешь?

Будто Нигану предоставили выбор!

* * *  
Сказать, что главный огородник Хиллтопа был утомителен, ничего не сказать. Нет, старик знал свое дело, может, даже слишком хорошо, потому что когда он завалил Нигана вопросами о состоянии почвы, свете, тени, еще какой-то хрени, тот представления не имел, что отвечать. А еще мистер Морриси обожал уноситься мыслями в собственное прошлое, а также прошлое родственников, ближних и дальних, соседей, друзей, приятелей и приятелей приятелей. Потом он очухивался, возвращался к предмету разговора и начинал сыпать такими подробностями, что у Нигана через час беседы башка не то что гудела, а готовилась взорваться. Он прилежно записывал советы старика, надеясь, что Тобин как-нибудь разберется, потому что сам осмыслить их был не в состоянии. Напоследок Нигану всучили приличных размеров пакет с какими-то клубнями и инструкцией, как их сажать. Надо полагать, это значило, что старику невольный ученик пришелся по вкусу. А ученик, продлись урок подольше, точно сбежал бы с воплями из проклятущего Хиллтопа. По дороге к машине Ниган всей шкурой ощущал насмешливые взгляды местных. Впрочем, караул у ворот показался более дружелюбным, хотя, может, потому что гость сваливал.

Руля к Александрии, Ниган мысленно послал фермерство к дьяволу и сосредоточился на более привычном деле. Думай о карте, приятель, и том, как разыщешь логово Спасителей! На кого из своих ты готов рассчитывать? Аарон, Франсин, Ник и Джона точно в деле. А вот с Розитой и Хитом сейчас ездил Спенсер, и черта с два Ниган ему доверял. Может, парень и перестал прятаться за юбку Дианны, но это не значит, что он не сольет любимой маменьке всю компанию. Нет, пускай эта троица честно прется в рейд. Тогда нужен кто-то еще. Холли? Скажем, Ниган с Аароном решили опробовать ее в деле. Да, в это остальные поверят.

По возвращении Ниган отловил Тобина и всучил ему пакет с клубнями и записи. Чувак, похоже, несколько обалдел, но поклялся разобраться и попробовать.

– Привезем каких-нибудь семян, – пообещал Ниган, – так что готовься.

В гостях у Аарона и Эрика обнаружился Скотт. Выглядел он более чем неплохо, особенно когда сидел, а не бродил, желая показать, что уже почти в норме. В таких случаях окружающие сразу же закатывали глаза и предлагали все-таки вылечиться до конца.

– Юго-восток? – услышав о догадках Иисуса, Скотт принялся яростно тереть бритую голову. – Давай я тоже погляжу карту. Мы с Хитом и Энни порой катались в ту сторону, может, что вспомню.

Эрик при этих словах лишь вздохнул и достал из шкафчика банку кофе.

От Скотта был толк – он тут же забраковал пару перспективных на первый взгляд мест:

– Нет, сюда мы заглядывали, все давно сгорело. А здесь три месяца назад только мертвецы торчали.

Ниган зачеркнул оба места и принялся водить пальцем по карте дальше. Городки, мелкие и покрупнее, промышленные здания, торговые центры… Сколько же их понастроили! Но подходило среди этого изобилия далеко не все. Нужно что-то крупное, чтобы вмещало много людей, однако при этом такое место должно быть не слишком сложно оборонять.

– Посмотрите сюда. – Аарон ткнул указательным пальцем в группу зданий у окраины очередного городка. – Немного на отшибе, а если сделать надежный забор, то можно укрепиться.

– И река рядом, – отметил Ниган.

– Или тут. – Скотт указал точку восточнее. – Миля от ближайшего города, да?

– Очередные промышленные здания?

– Вроде. Досюда мы не добирались.

– И здесь. – На этот раз Аарон облюбовал непонятные строения возле леса.

Они нашли еще несколько подобных мест, но эти три казались наиболее перспективными.

– Ко всем проложены дороги, – продолжал Скотт, – так что с подъездом проблем нет.

– Подожди секунду. – Ниган взял карандаш и начал водить по тонким линиям шоссе, отыскивая самые короткие пути от них к спутниковой станции. – Вот так.

– Неплохая паутинка. – Аарон получил от Эрика чашку кофе, кивнул и снова склонился над картой.

– Людей надо ставить сюда, – теперь пришел черед крестиков на разветвлениях дорог, – сюда, еще вот сюда…

– Слишком много, – заметил Скотт.

– Ничего подобного. – Ниган тоже ненадолго отвлекся на кофе. – Гляди. Человек стоит вот тут, замечает, куда сворачивает караван, передает по рации эстафету, а сам перемещается по этой или по этой дороге сюда и опять ждет.

– В принципе… Тогда на каждого нужна своя машина. Я уже молчу про рации.

– Разживемся. Если возникнут вопросы, ответим, что решили проверить парочку маршрутов. И даже не солжем.

– В теории выходит гладко, – выразил общую мысль Аарон.

– И у вас все равно напряженка с людьми, – вступил Эрик, поставив последнюю чашку перед Скоттом. – Так что я с вами.

Аарон явно хотел возразить, но сдержался.

– И какова твоя легенда? – поинтересовался Ниган.

– Я не первый раз пойду в рейд. Но если что, людей действительно не хватает, а Дениз после нападения Волков нужны лекарства.

– Некрасиво получается перед Хитом и Розитой, – пробормотал Скотт.

– Думаю, они сами не слишком доверяют Спенсеру, – пожал плечами Ниган. – Ты?

– Черт знает этого парня. Я с ним, считай, два года знаком, а до сих пор не могу сказать ничего внятного. Даже удивительно, какой-то человек-невидимка.

Что тогда выдал Спенсер? Бесполезное приложение к предкам? Действительно, все так считали.

– Вчера видел его с Картером, – добавил Скотт. – Хотя Картер с Реджем хорошие друзья.

Вряд ли дохлой рыбине придет в голову предложить младшенькому Монро шпионить за теми, кто ходит в рейды. Уйми воображение, приятель, ты не в голливудском фильме.

– В любом случае мы не бросаем Хита и Розиту, – произнес Ниган вслух. – Дань мы тоже должны привезти.

А еще может не повезти, и Спасители, скажем, отправят караван в другой день. Или вообще не отправят. Да мало ли, что пойдет не так? В который раз оставалось только одно – поставить все на карту и выиграть или облажаться.

* * *  
С Иисусом встречались ранним утром. До этого Ниган и хитрец уже многое успели обсудить по рации: Спасители нагрянули в Хиллтоп накануне вечером, так что перебросить дань в основное логово не успели, а значит, караван тронется сегодня. Вопрос только, когда именно.

Вместе с Иисусом явились еще двое, одним из которых оказался тот самый старший охранник, второй был помоложе и чертовски походил на чувака физиономией. Брат или племянник?

– Это Стив и Оскар, – представил своих Иисус. – Кэл сейчас у спутниковой станции.

– Очень приятно, мужики. Давайте к делу. – Ниган развернул карту с пометками, показал те места, где уже ждали его люди, и те, которые еще нужно было занять. – Все понятно?

– Вполне. – Иисус погладил бородку. – Как только Кэл освободится, отправится вот сюда. Стив, Оскар, вам надо успеть на этот перекресток.

Те переглянулись, кивнули и были таковы.

– Я, если не возражаешь, с тобой.

Ниган не возразил. До развилки, которую он присмотрел для себя, было около часа быстрой езды. Они почти доехали, когда Иисус снял с пояса рацию и произнес:

– Понял, мы их ждем. Давай к шестьсот семнадцатому.

Значит, караван в пути.

А вот и нужная развилка. Покатишь влево, больше шансов, что логово Спасителей у леса, а если направишься вправо, то выиграл Скотт со своими промышленными зданиями. Ниган пока свернул с шоссе на совсем узкую дорогу, уводившую прочь, затем ярдов через двести загнал тачку прямо под деревья. Они с Иисусом выбрались и побежали назад к шоссейной обочине.

– Сюда. – Хитрец указал на какие-то кусты, прилично разросшиеся и, как надеялся Ниган, не колючие.

Пока они ждали, время от времени поглядывая на часы, то одна, то другая рация периодически оживали.

– Едут на юг по Поплар Роуд…

– Свернули на восток у Браддок Кросс…

– Перемещаемся к Роуз Хилл…

Все ближе и ближе. Ну же, ублюдки, вы ведь явитесь сюда, а не умотаете к Баттс Корнер?

– Что-то слышу, – объявил Иисус.

Несколько мгновений, и до уха Нигана тоже донесся едва различимый пока гул моторов. Спустя полминуты показались грузовики: первый, второй… Четыре штуки. Так, куда вы направитесь теперь? Лево или право? Машины чуть сбросили скорость и одна за другой переползли на правую дорогу к городку, до которого отсюда было миль десять.

– Куда теперь? – поинтересовался Иисус.

– Аарон, – позвал Ниган в рацию, – дуй на точку возле моста. – Он посмотрел на Иисуса: – А мы его подхватим.

Они успели даже слишком быстро: влетели в городишко и чуть не выскочили к грузовикам, неспешно тащившимся по перпендикулярной улице. Ниган едва успел затормозить тачку за мусорными баками, перегородившими добрую половину дороги. Обошлось!

Сразу за городком была небольшая эстакада. Грузовики миновали ее поверху, а Ниган, выждав, направил машину к съезду под мост. Аарон уже ждал там, наполовину высунувшись из окна джипа.

– Поедем здесь. – Ниган подогнал тачку вплотную и тоже опустил стекло, показал на карте дорогу, делавшую небольшой изгиб и подбиравшуюся к промышленному комплексу немного западнее. – А потом прогуляемся пешочком.

– Сначала хочу тебе кое-что показать. Это у другого конца эстакады.

– Окей, приятель.

Слева от шоссе было устроено небольшое кладбище. Впрочем, Аарона заинтересовали не могилы, а ангел, чья крупная статуя с отколотой головой торчала, как указатель, возле съезда к воротам. Ангел держал перед собой руки так, будто протягивал что-то путникам. Ниган мог только гадать, что там было раньше, а может, и ничего не было, но сейчас в широких ладонях лежала башка ходячего, радостно заклацавшая редкими зубами, когда к ней приблизились живые.

– У кого-то хуевое чувство юмора, – не удержался Ниган.

– А теперь глядите туда. – Аарон указал на кладбищенскую стену.

На посеревшем камне красовалось здоровенное граффити «Убежище – это закон». Чуть дальше у стены дальше рос раскидистый дуб, на одной из нижних ветвей которого болтался повешенный.

– Наглядно, – обронил Иисус, обхватив себя руками. 

– Кто-то тут не только поганый юморист, – Ниган скрипнул зубами, – а еще и мегаломаньяк. Едем уже дальше.

Для чего ни предназначался когда-то промышленный комплекс, он оказался даже огромнее, чем можно было предположить по карте. Большая часть зданий зияла разбитыми окнами, а крыши и карнизы заросли молоденькими деревцами. Но чем дальше машины Нигана и Аарона продвигались по лабиринту здешних построек, тем менее заброшенными те становились. По-прежнему хватало заколоченных дверей и табличек, предупреждающих, что не стоит соваться внутрь, но эти цеха работали еще несколько лет назад.

За два года, прошедших с эпидемии, Ниган привык к разрухе. Даже забавно, как мгновенно начало рассыпаться то, что создали люди. Воистину, человек безрассудный, построивший дом свой на песке. Не понадобилось даже дождя, разлившихся рек и ветров, но падение его было великое. Солнце высвечивало потрескавшийся асфальт и щербатые стены по обе стороны дороги. Штукатурка кусками валялась на земле, обнажив крошащийся темно-красный кирпич. Одно здание заканчивалось, сменялось другим, иногда между ними вклинивался забор, металлический или даже бетонный. Какое же все похожее – не заплутать бы.

Дико неуместно, но отчего-то вспомнилось детство, когда Ниган в компании таких же лоботрясов, как и он сам, лазал по заброшенным зданиям неподалеку от родного городка. Позже, уже подростком, он заглядывал туда ночами, чтобы покурить и бухнуть вдали от внимательных глаз родаков и прочих взрослых зануд. Трахнулся первый раз он тоже в той самой заброшке, на крыше прямо под звездным августовским небом. Как же звали ту девчонку? Старше на пару лет, жутко крутая телочка, как тогда представлялось. Водилась с байкерами, а их лидер, мужик под тридцатник, сущий старик, был ее парнем. Ниган знал, что если их с девчонкой спалят, дело закончится дерьмово, но это его не остановило. Это и потом его никогда не останавливало. Высветленные перекисью почти белые волосы, алая помада – ее след оставался на банках, из которых девчонка тянула пиво, и на окурках сигарет. Обтягивающие джинсы, порванные на коленях, потертая кожаная куртка с чужого плеча. Что еще? Две татуировки: на предплечье и почти в самом паху, скрытая узкими трусиками. Это тоже казалось офигенно крутым. Запястья девчонки, тонкие, светящиеся, были чистыми, но внутреннюю поверхность бедер украшали едва заметные точки. Спустя пять лет она умрет от передоза, подурневшая, больная, никому не нужная. Обычная история для маленького городка. Но в ту ночь… в ту ночь она богиня.

– Загадай желание, – скажет богиня, когда с неба покатится звезда. – Если успеешь до того, как она упадет, оно исполнится.

Что же Ниган тогда загадал?

– Достаточно, – объявил Иисус и указал вперед.

Ниган вгляделся в конец улочки. Между строениями, уходя ввысь, торчала серая громада, видимо, главное здание комплекса. Крышу венчали три трубы, вверх по фасаду карабкалась пожарная лестница, рядом торчали какие-то короба: то ли вентиляция, то ли еще какие-то коммуникации. Здоровенные окна – все с целыми стеклами, смотрели дохера неприветливо.

Тачки пришлось оставить в крохотном переулочке неподалеку. Ниган и Аарон загнали их так глубоко, как могли, прикрыли отыскавшимися неподалеку листами шифера и проржавевшего железа. 

– Знать бы, что здесь с патрулями, – буркнул Ниган.

Знать бы… Много чего знать бы!

– Сюда. – Пока они возились, Иисус уже отыскал местечко, где можно пролезть в очередное брошенное здание. Небольшая дверка не распахивалась полностью – петли проржавели или что-то ее блокировало, но в щель вполне мог протиснуться человек. Внутри оказалось относительно светло и совершенно пусто. На второй этаж вела широкая крепкая лестница. Ниган поднялся первым, огляделся. С обеих сторон приветствовали пустыми дверными проемами анфилады комнат.

– Давайте вправо.

Он угадал. Последнее помещение выходило окнами аккурат на серую громаду. Мутные толстые стекла, разделенные на небольшие квадраты, пропускали только свет, тоже мутный и какой-то тяжелый, но в паре мест их кто-то разбил. Ниган достал бинокль и прильнул, как к амбразуре.

– Ничего себе!

– Что там? – тут же спросил Аарон.

– Сам погляди.

Ограда перед громадиной была как на ладони. Не просто ограда – два ряда сетчатых заборов, между которыми толклись мертвецы. Там же был узкий, ровно на одну машину, проезд, тоже защищенный сеткой, и внешние и внутренние ворота. Чертовски неплохо, пусть и признавать это не хотелось.

– Мертвецы ведь привязаны? – уточнил Аарон.

Походило на то. Покойники или торчали на месте, или бестолково кружили, как собаки на цепи. Между ходячими бродили, судя по движениям, несколько живых, все в грязных робах, отчего-то напомнивших об арестантах. Зачем все это? Дурдом какой-то.

– Можно мне? – подал голос Иисус.

Что-то зашуршало, видимо, Аарон отдал свой бинокль, и теперь Иисус пристроился у окна.

– Там буквы. На этих робах. И цифры.

– Вижу.

Крупные «В3» у того чувака, что поближе, у другого тоже «В», но сдвоенная, рядом шестерка. А у того, что подальше, «Н4».

Дальше, за ограду, посмотри на внутренний двор, приятель. Вот те четыре грузовика, а возле суетятся разгружающие их мужики. И еще народ с автоматами через плечо, наверное, охранники. И еще, и еще. Господи, сколько их тут?

– Их должно быть очень много, – негромко произнес Аарон, видимо, снова завладевший биноклем. – Если они контролируют это здание, территорию возле, весь забор, форпосты…

– Сам понял.

Спасителей не несколько десятков, а несколько сотен. И александрийцы сдуру тяпнули за хвост такого зверя! Мы идиоты, и мы попали. Что делать с такой оравой врагов? Даже если Хиллтоп рехнется и решит помочь, этого все равно будет слишком мало. Не паникуй, мать твою! Не смей! Раз не хватает Хиллтопа, значит, нужны еще союзники. И ты их из-под земли достанешь!

– Ниган, – голос Аарона напрягся, – посмотри на крыльцо.

Вот оно! На небольшой площадке, с которой вела лестница, торчал Граймс собственной персоной. Не один, рядом стоял чернокожий парнишка, кажется, тот самый, кто указал на Айдена и компанию. Граймс что-то выговаривал парню, а тот покорно слушал, опустив плечи. Ниган попробовал подкрутить бинокль, чтобы разглядеть физиономию Граймса как можно четче. Да, тот был чем-то здорово недоволен.

– О чем думаешь? – спросил Иисус.

– О снайперской винтовке.

Такая цель и так близко! Искушающе настолько, что хочется позабыть обо всем и… Дверь распахнулась, и на площадку выпорхнула девушка. Ниган дал бы ей, самое большее, восемнадцать. Невысокая и светлая-светлая: от волос, собранных в высокий хвостик, до легкого платья и туфелек. Она смотрелась здесь совершенно чуждо, едва ли не нелепо: этакая феечка, перенесенная на грязно-серый двор не иначе как ветром из недавнего мирного прошлого. Кто сейчас ходит в нарядах, уместных лишь на выпускном балу, и обувке, в которой толком не удрать от мертвеца? А Ниган какого-то дьявола не мог оторваться: разглядывал, впитывал все новые подробности. Прехорошенькая, в прежние времена он, хоть предпочитал более зрелых женщин, не удержался бы от комплимента, а то и двух. Такие девушки всегда чертовски мило краснеют и опускают ресницы. Эх, оказаться бы поближе!

А феечка подпорхнула к Граймсу, ласково положила ему руку на предплечье и заговорила. Тут и камень бы не выдержал, вот и Граймс попытался нахмуриться, но сразу же размяк. Феечка улыбнулась, и Ниган поймал себя на том, что губы сами раздвигаются в ответной улыбке. А рядом эффект наверняка сногсшибательный.

– Иисус, не знаешь, что это за небесное создание?

– Первый раз вижу.

Неудивительно, такие сокровища не демонстрируют первым встречным.

Девушка уже обхватила Граймса обеими руками и потащила с крыльца на двор, парнишка, хромая, стал спускаться за ними следом. Феечка продолжала щебетать, а Граймс, сначала мотавший головой, словно сдавшись, принялся кивать. Да, мужик, у тебя только один выход – полная и безоговорочная капитуляция.

– Мэгги, – произнес Иисус.

Что? Точно! К троице через двор спешила Мэгги. Феечка, заметив ее, выпустила Граймса и радостно повисла у девицы на шее, та обняла ее за талию. Мэгги что-то сказала, и феечка закружила ее в танце. Светлая юбка взметнулась куполом, обе девушки рассмеялись. Чернокожий парень смотрел на них, как на чудо, они сейчас и были чудом, ради которого в нынешнем сгнившем мире стоило продать душу черту.

Захотелось сказать что-то глупое вроде «Мужики, я влюбился», но Ниган опять перевел окуляры на Граймса, и слова застряли в глотке. Тот тоже смотрел на танцевавших девушек и улыбался. Нет, не так – Улыбался. Совершенно другое лицо, непривычное настолько, что по хребту пробежала дрожь. Даже хуже, чем в комнате, осажденной мертвецами: там Граймс был просто усталым, а сейчас он был живым. Наверное, так он выглядел прежде, счастливый, открытый всем и вся человек. Во рту отчего-то пересохло, и Ниган с трудом сглотнул. Дьявол. Не хочу видеть тебя таким, не хочу знать тебя таким. Я тебя убью, слышишь?

Феечка и Мэгги продолжали колдовской танец, Граймс улыбался. Если загадать желание, пока они пляшут, оно исполнится? Ниган, наконец, вспомнил, о чем мечтал давным-давно под августовским небом. О чем еще мог мечтать идиот-подросток? Разумеется, втюриться на всю жизнь и умереть в один день. Такое никогда не сбывается, и к лучшему.

Теперь время для иных желаний. Граймс, я тебя убью, клянусь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 10:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75Oct1Qv8x0


	11. Under My Thumb

– Совсем обленились, – буркнул Дэрил, придирчиво изучая скудную дань, и Ниган развел руками:

– Прости, мужик, не повезло.

Самая хреновая из всех отмазок, но иной не было. Они торчали внутри полупустого склада, а прочие Спасители толпились у входа, ожидая, когда начальник даст отмашку грузить.

– Считаешь, Рика это волнует?

– Нет, конечно.

– А это еще что?

– Семена.

Дэрил принялся вертеть в руках небольшой темно-зеленый пакетик:

– Какого хера?

– Мы нашли магазин, в котором полно семян, и решили попробовать разбить в Александрии огород. Слушай, мужик, это и вам хорошо: свежие овощи всегда нужны.

– Предположим. – Лучший друг Граймса все же швырнул пакетик не на пол, а на ближайшую полку в компанию к остальным. – Даем вам два месяца.

За чертовы два месяца действительно хоть что-то взойдет? Только бы Тобин разобрался в огородной премудрости! Дэрил нехорошо усмехнулся и покачал головой:

– Это не отменяет того, что вы облажались.

Разумеется.

– Парни, грузите это дерьмо, а потом пошуруйте по домам, восполните недосдачу.

Ублюдки радостно оскалились, и Ниган принялся мысленно считать: сто, девяносто девять, девяносто восемь…

Дэрил послал ему задумчивый и отчего-то едва ли не обреченный взгляд:

– Зиг, Мел, подержите его.

Девяносто семь, девяносто шесть…

– Неустойка, чувак.

Девяносто пять…

Вероятно, надо было отдать Дэрилу должное, морду он Нигану отделал сугубо по-деловому: в полную силу, но без выпендрежа. Под конец голова гудела, и когда Спасители выпустили его и ушли, Нигану пришлось привалиться спиной к стеллажу. Шестьдесят два, шестьдесят один… Блядь… Он сплюнул и уставился на кровавые капли, плюхнувшиеся на пол. Неплохо. Ниган осторожно ощупал нижнюю челюсть, затем сунул палец в рот и провел сначала по внешней стороне зубов, потом по внутренней. Вроде не шатались. Пятьдесят девять…

– Отвести тебя к Дениз? – Кто еще, как не Аарон?

– Сам дойду. Не раньше, чем ублюдки свалят.

– Ты приказал не вмешиваться.

– Именно. – Вот рту скопилась кровь, и Ниган снова сплюнул. – Мы притащили мало дани из-за меня, так что мне и отвечать.

Разумеется, Аарон был не согласен, но, слава богу, удержал ценное мнение при себе.

Нигану еще дважды пришлось начать считать со ста, пока Спасители, наконец, унялись. Однако теперь и без них в Александрии хватало дерьма.

– Хотела переговорить с тобой. – Дианна, да еще и охуенно деловая, выскочила на Нигана, стоило выползти со склада.

– Окей, я облажался, хреново проложил маршрут. – И можно мне уже добраться до Дениз?

Дианна тянула паузу, и Ниган, очередной раз плюнув, правда, мысленно, поковылял к больнице. Леди-конгрессмен нагнала его в пару шагов.

– Я не о рейде. – Она вздохнула. – Хотя именно поэтому я говорила о планировании.

– Замечательно. Бери карту, тыкай пальцем. В следующий рейд покатим туда.

– Ниган!

Да дьявол ее забери! Так, сто, девяносто девять…

– Прости, прямо сейчас я чуть-чуть не в форме.

– Вижу. – Ее лицо смягчилось. – Ты принял удар на себя…

Бла-бла-бла… Слова перетекали одно в другое, сливались в одну долгую мутную фразу, совершенно бессмысленную.

– Фред…

– Фред? – Ниган притормозил.

– Он сказал, ты угрожал ему и Алексу.

Вот два говнюка!

– Дианна, я полтора года старался быть отличным парнем. Но ты и сама знаешь, я не святой.

– Сейчас мы не можем позволить себе срываться. Тем более…

– Плевать, что они говорят обо мне, но трепать Аарона, Скотта и прочих не позволю.

Она нахмурилась:

– Это не повод угрожать.

– Чего? Я всего лишь напомнил чувакам, кто таскает им еду.

– Понимаю, ты разозлен, и ты имеешь право злиться. Но мы должны поддерживать друг друга.

– Вот пусть ублюдки для разнообразия и поддержат.

– Ниган! – Надо же, надулась.

– Не ублюдки. Трутни.

– Давай об этом буду судить я. Александрия устроена несколько сложнее, чем тебе кажется.

Куда уж ему! Но Ниган заставил себя прикусить язык.

– Дианна, что ты хочешь? Чтобы я извинился? Обойдутся, каждое мое слово было дерьмовой правдой. Пообещал, что больше не буду? Окей, если и они захлопнут пасти.

Дианна по-прежнему сверлила его недовольным взглядом.

– Ладно тебе. Я погорячился, признаю.

Она невесело улыбнулась:

– Так хочешь, чтобы я отвязалась.

Дьявол, женщина, кончай играть в инквизитора!

– Надеюсь, ты и правда осознаешь, что погорячился. – Она вскинула голову и скрестила руки на груди. – И надеюсь, понимаешь, что я беспокоюсь за тебя.

– Спасибо.

– Редж стал пободрее в последние дни. – Теперь голова склонилась набок. – Ты удачно придумал с Энид.

– Чуваку надо было развеяться. А пигалица… Тебя охватывало чувство, что ты дала ребенку все, что могла, и нужно…

– Отпустить? – Дианна вроде смягчилась.

– Или передать тому, кто даст больше.

– Когда-то давно отец говорил что-то похожее. – Она нервно вздохнула. – Дети должны становиться самостоятельными. Но отпускать их так страшно.

– Не держать же их под крылышком вечно.

– Ты привык каждый год расставаться с учениками, однако своих детей у тебя не было. Поверь, со своими совсем иначе. – Дианна помедлила, потом добавила: – Если снова придумаешь что-нибудь для Реджа, предупреди меня, ладно? 

– Окей.

Дианна послала Нигану рассеянную улыбку и свинтила. Какого хрена? Что это, мать вашу, за дерьмо? Мало ему палок в колесах, так еще и на Дианну нашло! Девяносто восемь, девяносто семь, девяносто шесть… Не смейте мне мешать, ублюдки!

* * *  
Еще один дерьмовый день закончился и сменился новым, таким же дерьмовым. Ну, приятель, нашел ты логово Спасителей – Убежище, чтоб его! А дальше? Они все здорово приуныли: Иисус, хотя чертовски старался этого не показать, Аарон, остальные, когда Ниган пересказал им, что увидел. Пусть в этот раз никого не убили, кислые рожи опять и опять напоминали о похоронах. Чуваки, возьмите себя в руки! Это, мать вашу, не конец! Ха, чтобы тебе поверили, нужно считать свои слова долбаной истиной. А с этим пока туго.

Ближе к полудню стало ясно, что проветриться не то что нужно, а необходимо, иначе очередной идиот брякнет что-нибудь, и никакой мысленный счет не поможет. Ниган заглянул в гараж к Джесси, возившейся с Братцем Лисом, чмокнул ее, заверил, что ненадолго, и усвистал. Все-таки у Жозефины был гигантский плюс по сравнению с живыми: она умела слушать. И молчать.

Когда Ниган подъехал к кинотеатру, принялся накрапывать дождь. Пришлось загнать тачку под крытую галерею, протянувшуюся вдоль фасада здания. В прежние времена народ наверняка возмутился бы, теперь только Бесс недовольно завозилась внутри кассы.

– Тоже не любишь сырость, понимаю. – Ниган помахал ей и вошел внутрь.

Он захватил с собой пару банок пива, пристроил их на соседнем сиденье, привычно забросил ноги на спинки кресел следующего ряда и вдохнул.

Жозефина казалась изысканным серебристым мотыльком, чьи промокшие крылышки печально свисали вниз.

– Черт, надеюсь, ты не сгниешь слишком быстро и не грохнешься. С кем мне тогда поболтать по душам?

Разумеется, она не ответила. Ниган вздохнул еще раз, потянулся за первым пивом и открыл.

– За тебя, дорогая. За сохранность.

Дождь приглушенно шелестел, становясь сильнее, хотя до ливня еще было далеко, и убаюкивал. Когда налетал порыв ветра, арматура поскрипывала, а Жозефина легко покачивалась туда-сюда. Ниган вспоминал феечку на дворе Убежища, такую же воздушную и неземную, но живую. Граймс наверняка над ней трясется – представить страшно, что с ней случится что-то нехорошее.

– Давай за то, чтобы мы спасли всех, кто нам дорог.

Хоть помечтать-то об этом можно? Жозефина позволила, хорошая девочка.

– Знаешь, в чем дерьмо, милая? – Ниган сделал большой глоток. – Я топчусь на месте. Нет, даже хуже. Как это? Шаг вперед, два назад. Хрен с ней, с разбитой мордой. – Еще один глоток. – Пойми правильно, у меня даже нет особых претензий к Дэрилу, чувак выполнял свою работу. Нет, конечно, как только выпадет шанс, я ему припомню, но… – Ниган осторожно коснулся скулы и поморщился, снова отхлебнул: – Фред, Алекс, Чак, прочие кретины. Не дело, когда свои злорадствуют. Согласна?

Жозефина слегка качнулась, всем видом выражая поддержку.

– И что из этого следует? Правильно, нужно научить их элементарной вежливости. Уважению, черт возьми! Однако Дианна… Сдается мне, она не одобрит.

Банка какого-то дьявола уже закончилась, и Ниган аккуратно поставил ее на пол. Открыть вторую сразу или повременить? Тем более, дождик зарядил надолго.

Снаружи раздался шум, громко скрипнули тормоза. Ниган мгновенно скатился с кресла на пол и замер, вслушиваясь. И кого принесла нелегкая? Из кинотеатра был еще один выход, не заваленный обломками рухнувшей крыши, но до него еще надо добраться. Может, неведомые визитеры не станут соваться внутрь? Донесся одиночный выстрел, и опять тишина. Черт, Бесс…

Дверь кинозала скрипнула, распахиваясь, и внутрь ввалился Граймс со своей телохранительницей. Он притормозил, оглядываясь, и, разумеется, узрел Жозефину, вскинул пистолет…

– Хей, не надо! – вскочил Ниган.

Ты, идиот, нарвешься на пулю! Дуло смотрело прямехонько на него, и Ниган поднял руки. Граймс слегка кивнул Мишонн, успевшей выхватить катану, затем опять поглядел на покойницу в проводах.

– Серьезно, она же никому не мешает. И Бесс ты уже грохнул.

– Бесс? – соизволил поинтересоваться Граймс.

– Мертвячка с кассы.

– Ты ее знал? – Пистолет все-таки отправился в кобуру, и Ниган рискнул опустить руки.

– Без понятия, кто она. Просто у нее был бейджик.

Граймс негромко хмыкнул.

– А эта?

– Жозефина. Хей, подруга, познакомься с Риком.

Граймс только поднял брови в ответ на такое панибратство, а Жозефина слегка качнулась в проводах.

– Видишь? Она рада.

– Ты свихнулся?

– Все мы тут не в своем уме – и ты, и я. Иначе как бы ты здесь оказался?

Граймс опять негромко хмыкнул, словно оценил. Мишонн легко похлопала его по плечу, он обернулся, опять кивнул, и телохранительница беззвучно выскользнула наружу.

– Присаживайся. – Ниган указал на кресло.

Пока Граймс раздумывал, он вернулся на свое место, снова закинул ноги. Жозефина по-прежнему серебрилась на фоне свинцовых туч. Кресло рядом скрипнуло, Граймс со вздохом откинулся на спинку.

– И что?

– Это красиво. Как в музее.

Ниган покосился на профиль Граймса – в тусклом свете он тоже будто слегка серебрился. Это было интересно, то, как чувак смотрел: внимательно, словно старался не упустить ни единой детали. Завораживало. Бровь чуть нахмурена, зато линия рта расслаблена. Значит, так он выглядит, когда сосредоточен.

– Хочешь выпить? – Ниган слегка тряхнул оставшейся банкой.

Граймс протянул руку, и Ниган вложил в нее пиво.

– Так себе марка.

– Извиняй, не знал, что у меня будет компания.

Граймс потягивал пиво крохотными глотками и продолжал молча смотреть. Да, он не из разговорчивых, а значит, ты не угадал, записав его в любителей потрепаться. Ладно, это только начало. Перед тобой настоящий шифр, и постепенно ты подберешь к нему ключик. Вспомнилась их последняя совершенно безумная встреча, и Ниган явственно ощутил во рту аптечный привкус. То самое нечто, изводившее его эти долгие дни. В чем твоя слабость, Граймс? Твои люди в безопасности, ты на вершине, так что тебя гложет?

Однако внутри начало ворочаться раздражение. Конечно, ты сам пригласил ублюдка, но будто был выбор! Жозефина – маленькая личная тайна, Ниган и с Аароном ей не делился, а тут черт принес аж целого Граймса. Ты собирался добраться до его брюха, но в результате он пялится на твое. Полнейшая лажа. И бесило, что они сидели близко, хорошо хоть, не на одном кресле, правда, рука Граймса по-хозяйски устроилась на подлокотнике, что злило отдельно. Черт! Нет, правда, это уже смешно. В смысле, ты, приятель, разнервничался, как старшеклассница, чьи родители отправили ее на свиданку с кавалером, которого сами присмотрели. Тут либо поджимать губки жопкой и страдать, либо искать плюсы. А что у нас с плюсами? Ты наконец-то заполучил Граймса в свое распоряжение! Давай, придумай что-нибудь. Прощупай как следует, пока не профукал шанс.

Граймс прикончил пиво – до самого донышка, закинул голову так, что стало видно, как на шее дернулся кадык, затем отставил банку на соседнее кресло. Твой ход, приятель.

– Я должен тебе рубашку, помнишь?

– На память не жалуюсь.

Ниган довольно улыбнулся:

– Тут неподалеку есть торговый комплекс, а дождь еще не кончился. Как насчет шопинга?

В глазах Граймса что-то мелькнуло – искра, значения которой Ниган не понял. Пока.

– Берешь на себя все расходы?

– У меня там охрененный дискаунт.

Граймс чуть откинул голову назад, затем кивнул:

– Хорошо. Посмотрим, на что ты годишься.

Нет, это я посмотрю, что ты такое. Ты мне сам покажешь, чувак.

* * *  
В комплексе, торчавшем примерно в четверти мили от кинотеатра, Ниган ориентировался неплохо: за прошедшие месяцы многие здешние товары перекочевали в дома и склады Александрии. Впрочем, оставшегося добра хватило бы еще на парочку поселений. Поразительно, сколько дерьма производило человечество в беззаботные деньки! Конечно, безжалостное время не щадило никого и ничего, и продуктовые отделы превратились сначала в смердящие помойки, а потом просто в помойки, разве что где-то в глубине еще завалялись незамеченные консервы или крупы. Но шмотками еще вполне можно было затариться.

– Нам на второй этаж. – Ниган указал на давно сдохший эскалатор.

Граймс рассеянно кивнул. Он и Мишонн внимательно разглядывали широкий коридор, обе стороны которого пестрели вывески бутиков. Раньше посередине стояли лавочки, на которых отдыхали шопоголики всех мастей, и причудливо подстриженные деревца в крупных кадках. Лавки никуда не делись, только покрылись толстым слоем пыли и грязи, а деревца умерли. Сухонькие стволы с печально поникшими голыми ветками походили на трупики неведомых насекомых. Они рядком тянулись до главного зала комплекса, где когда-то бил фонтан и сновали туда-сюда лифты, заключенные в толстые прозрачные трубы. Люди шумели, вода плескалась, моторы гудели, электричество подмигивало разноцветными лампочками… Настоящий рай.

– Что тут с ходячими? – Граймс, задрав голову, изучал поднимавшиеся к стеклянному потолку ярусы, тоже забитые магазинчиками всех мастей.

– Конкретно здесь относительно безопасно. В противоположном конце переход в аквапарк, там в самом начале дерьма устроили лагерь. Закончилось все предсказуемо. В общем, поблизости лучше не орать.

– Разумеется, за все время вы не удосужились этот лагерь зачистить.

– Чувак, ты же убедился, что с бойцами у нас не очень. Проще войти, взять, что нужно, и слинять.

Мишонн презрительно фыркнула, Граймс же ограничился пожатием плеч.

– Ладно, мы идем за рубашкой или обсуждаем, какие в Александрии лохи?

– Не наглей.

– Даже не думал.

Ниган первым поднялся по эскалатору на второй этаж, огляделся. Нужный магазин располагался ярдах в двадцати впереди. В темных витринах замерли уродцы-манекены, и если б не отсутствующие по прихоти неизвестного дизайнера бошки, их легко можно было спутать с ходячими. Внутри царил густой полумрак. Прежде чем туда сунуться, Ниган постучал кулаком по дверям и подождал, однако с прошлого раза никто дохлый сюда не наведался. Ниган уверенно двинулся вглубь зала, добрался до стойки с кассами и обернулся к Граймсу и Мишонн, все еще толкущимся у входа.

– Давайте сюда. В зале делать нечего, моль расплодилась и все пожрала. А вот в подсобке остался запечатанный товар.

И чертовски удачно, что Ниган захватил с собой фонарик.

– Черт! – Мишонн, забредшая между рядами вешалок, дернулась, и Ниган невольно ухмыльнулся.

– Это Питер. Он уже давно дохлый.

– Еще раз так пошутишь, тоже станешь дохлым, – раздраженно бросила она.

– Не кипятись, он тут единственный.

– Ты всех здешних мертвецов знаешь по именам? – поинтересовался Граймс.

– Только тех, кто с бейджиками. Я вежливый парень.

Ниган обошел стойку и включил фонарик, узкий луч выхватил из тьмы неработающие кассовые аппараты. Так, нужен средний, именно под ним был спрятан ключ от подсобки. Не то чтобы запор на двери мог надолго остановить того, кто пожелал бы туда вломиться, но все-таки. Ключ провернулся с едва слышным щелчком, и Ниган вошел в крохотное помещение, почти полностью заставленное стеллажами. А когда сюда набились еще и Граймс с Мишонн, стало вообще не развернуться. Из узких оконцев под самым потолком лилось нечто серое, что язык не поворачивался назвать дневным светом.

– Выбирай. – Ниган скользнул лучом фонарика по полкам. – На любой вкус и размер.

У Граймса ненадолго стал рассеянный вид, будто он позабыл, каково шататься по магазинам. А может, он из тех чуваков, которым шмотки покупала жена. Ниган приятельствовал с парочкой таких мужиков: те даже собственный размер не знали, полностью доверяя своим благоверным. Впрочем, Граймс уже опомнился и принялся резво выгребать с ближайшего стеллажа пыльные пакеты и потрошить их содержимое. Ниган не солгал, что рубашки тут были на любой вкус: и одноцветные, и клетчатые, и в полоску, и даже с пестрым узором, видимо, долженствующим намекать на Гавайи. Любопытно, что выберет Граймс? Сейчас на нем красовалась обычная джинсовая рубашка, что, впрочем, ничего не значило. Люди надевали не то, что нравилось, а что удавалось раздобыть. Хотя Граймс-то может позволить себе пошиковать.

– Мишонн? – Одной рукой он прижимал к себе близнеца уже надетой рубашки, а в другой держал еще одну, светло-бежевую.

Телохранительница, тоже рывшаяся в шмотье, отвлеклась. Она успела завладеть чем-то разноцветным, покрытым завитушками.

– Они… – Мишонн свела брови, – неплохие.

Граймс послал ей вопросительный взгляд.

– Нет, правда, неплохие, но такие обычные. Как тебе? – Она тряхнула разноцветным ужасом. – Очень модная.

– Только через мой труп.

– Только спьяну на спор.

Дьявол. Ниган с Граймсом быстро переглянулись и уставились в разные стороны.

– Зануды. – Мишонн вздохнула и повязала остромодную тряпку на талию. Забавно, насколько телохранительница не походила сейчас на мрачную девицу с каменной рожей, на которую Ниган любовался предыдущие разы. Да, все мы не те, кем кажемся. Окей, с ней стало чуть яснее, а что ее босс?

Граймс, наконец, решился и принялся расстегивать свою рубашку. Ниган покосился на Мишонн, но та снова разглядывала пестрые шмотки. Непохоже, что эти двое любовники, слишком спокойны в присутствии друг друга. Такое бывает, если думаешь о чуваке рядом только как о товарище или знаешь его не один десяток лет и уже нагляделся.

Пока Граймс натягивал новую рубашку, Ниган успел заметить приличный шрам, проходящий наискосок от левого плеча до правого бока, и еще один, совсем небольшой и почти идеально круглый, под левой лопаткой.

– Ну как? – Граймс небрежно застегнул обновку на пару пуговиц, поводил вверх-вниз руками.

– Возьми на размер поменьше, – посоветовала Мишонн.

Тот подчинился.

Ниган забился в дальний угол, привалился плечом к стене. Сейчас он был тут дохрена лишним, оставалось лишь глазеть, пытаясь подметить хоть что-то важное. Граймс оказался тощеват, хотя явно мог объедаться до пуза. Но в остальном… Женщины наверняка заглядывались на него и в прежние времена. Любопытно, что сказал бы о нем Аарон? Как-то сдуру Ниган попытался раскрутить его на беседу о предпочтениях. Чувак проявил тогда охрененную дипломатичность, заметив, что уже есть тот, в котором его все более чем устраивает.

– Я стопроцентно моногамен, – объявил тогда Аарон. – Но если тебя успокоит, высокие брюнеты в моем списке никогда не значились.

Граймс был банального среднего роста, темно-русый, так что… К дьяволу! Какая разница, стал бы Аарон о нем фантазировать? Это непохоже на тебя, приятель. Нет чтобы думать о сиськах Мишонн, которые, кстати, неплохо так выступали под облегающей майкой. Однако задница в том, что Ниган торчал здесь не ради очередных сисек. Но тот, из-за которого все затевалось, изволил выбирать себе тряпье, причем на его физиономии уже проступила скука напополам с обреченностью. Наконец, чувак сдался, схватил первый попавшийся пакет и запихал в него обе рубашки. Настоящий мужик. Мишонн едва заметно улыбнулась, тоже оценив пантомиму.

– Не хочешь присмотреть что-нибудь для Карла и Бэт?

Граймс неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Давай. – Мишонн подмигнула. – Если уж мы здесь, прошвырнемся как следует.

– Может, ты сама? – Граймс развернулся к Нигану. – Ты ведь сказал, в этой части безопасно?

Тот выбрался из подсобки, пересек магазин и, оказавшись на галерее, указал в сторону выхода:

– Здесь да. И в случае чего можно быстренько выбраться наружу. А вон магазины с женским шмотьем. – Ниган кивнул в сторону галереи, протянувшейся вдоль противоположной стены. С этой ее соединяли чуть выгнутые мостики.

– Отлично. А мы тогда прогуляемся вон дотуда. – Граймс кивнул в сторону лифтов. – Встретимся здесь через час.

И какого дьявола ему ударило? Мишонн, ухватив пакет с рубашками, рванула к бутикам, а Ниган, отстав на пару ярдов, двинулся за Граймсом. Тот не спешил, то разглядывал витрины по правую руку, то приближался к перилам и изучал бутики на противоположной стороне. Шмотки, снова шмотки, бижутерия, обувь, шмотки-шмотки-шмотки…

– Даже не думаешь, как меня убить?

– Хм… Зарезать, завладеть пистолетом, а потом пристрелить Мишонн? Нет, я слишком джентльмен, чтобы тыкать стволом в даму, у которой из оружия только меч.

Граймс послал ему ироничный взгляд.

– Серьезно, чувак, хочешь, чтобы я только и думал, как тебя убить? Кэрол посоветовала мне учиться смирению.

– Кэрол! – Граймс прибавил шаг. Нигану тоже пришлось поторопиться. – Ее советами не стоит пренебрегать.

– Я осознал.

– Дьявол, – весело выдохнул Граймс, и Ниган не сразу сообразил, о чем он. – Тот Волк решил, что она дьявол. Идиот.

Нет, Волк все понял правильно. Вопрос в том, кто из вас двоих больший дьявол?

– Насчет советов Кэрол. – Граймс добрался до очередного эскалатора, легко сбежал на первый этаж. Остановился у нижней ступеньки и задрал голову. – Она советовала избавиться от тебя.

– Я в курсе.

– И только?

Ниган медленно спустился, встал рядом:

– А что ты желаешь услышать? Что мне не слишком хочется помирать?

Граймс фыркнул, скользнул взглядом по левой руке Нигана.

– Кому принадлежит Александрия?

– Тебе.

Граймс вдруг совершенно по-мальчишески улыбнулся, и Нигана передернуло от смеси раздражения, досады и… Он никак не мог уловить последнее чувство, и от этого раздражение только выросло.

– Да, Александрия принадлежит мне. Всё в Александрии принадлежит мне. И все в Александрии принадлежат мне.

Ниган ухмыльнулся, развел руками:

– Святая правда.

– Ты меня ненавидишь.

Блядь, что он все-таки хочет услышать? Хуже Карла, ей богу! Нет, приятель, если продолжишь беситься, проиграешь, а тут намечается такая роскошная партия!

Ниган деланно рассеяно огляделся:

– Хм… Либо тебя просто-напросто заводит мысль, что кто-то тебя ненавидит, либо тебе нужен повод… Хотя тебе не нужен повод, чтобы меня убить.

– Пожалуй. И тут некому за тебя заступиться.

– Чувак, это недостойно.

Граймс помрачнел:

– Втираешь мне о достоинстве? Одна женщина за тебя просила, с другой ты обнимался.

Мужик, устроивший себе гарем, выговаривает ему по поводу баб?!

– Предположим, я мормон.

Граймс резко развернулся и направился к давно пересохшему фонтану. Окей, приятель, ты опять что-то нащупал. Но что, блядь?

В фонтане ожидаемо не было ничего интересного, на мозаичном дне валялись только кругляшки потемневших монет. Ниган поразмыслил и принялся рыться в карманах. Граймс следил за ним, приподняв бровь. О, таки нашлось! Изрядно потертый десятицентовик тускло блеснул, когда Ниган подбросил его в воздух, и с едва слышным звоном упал к своим товаркам.

– Так хочешь сюда вернуться?

– Так хочу запомнить нашу с тобой остроумную беседу.

Граймс медленно помотал головой, потом опять улыбнулся:

– Нет, так не пойдет. Это моя монета, отдай ее. – Он протянул руку.

Шах. Это и правда становилось забавным. Ниган перелез через бортик, нагнулся, подняв несчастный десятицентовик, затем приблизился к Граймсу. Нет, чувак, не та рука. Ниган взял левое запястье, притянул к себе и вложил монету в перебинтованную ладонь, сжал чужие пальцы своими. Шах.

Граймс ненадолго прикрыл глаза, высвободился и пошел от фонтана к одному из коридоров.

– На всякий случай, – нагнал его Ниган, – ты чешешь прямо к бывшему лагерю.

– Смирение, – Граймс и не подумал притормозить, – это одна из основ. Когда ты смиряешься, то понимаешь, где твое место. А Кэрол права в том, что ты ни на гран не смирился.

– Не согласен.

– О! Заявляя это, ты лишь доказываешь, что не смирился.

– Хм… Трава красная, небо зеленое, луна сделана из сыра, а дважды два пять.

– Отговорки, пустые отговорки.

Граймс все же сбавил шаг, в очередной раз стал озираться. В этом коридоре царил полный бардак: лавочки и кадки были повалены или сдвинуты, под ногами хрустели осколки разбитых витрин и валялась рванина. Ближайший эскалатор перегораживала настоящая баррикада из наваленных друг на друга стоек, вешалок и еще какой-то мебели. И, кажется, впереди что-то шевелилось. Убраться бы от греха подальше.

– Ты мне принадлежишь. Но ты меня ненавидишь. – Правой рукой Граймс достал пистолет, а в левой принялся вертеть монетку.

В ушах застучали крохотные молоточки. Дьявол… Столько вариантов! Попытаться удрать, попытаться врезать или?.. Губы разъехались в оскале. Граймс, ты умница. Нет, ты редкостный говнюк, но знаешь толк в настоящем веселье!

– Я твой со всеми потрохами. – Ниган изобразил поклон. – И со всей прямотой заявляю, я тебя обожаю.

– Проверим.

Сукин сын направил дуло в потолок и выстрелил. В следующий миг Нигану прилетело по роже, а когда он, тряхнув головой, прочухался, Граймса и след простыл. Только на полу валялся десятицентовик. Что дальше? Ниган поднял монету, запихал в карман и, когда до ушей долетел знакомый хрип, всем телом развернулся на звук, выхватывая нож. Из дальнего конца коридора радостно перли мертвяки. Трое, четверо? Нет, сука, больше! Ладно, время свалить еще есть! Но где Граймс? В чем, мать его, прикол?

– Хей! – Сволочь отыскалась на галерее второго этажа. Граймс перегнулся через перила и довольно ухмыльнулся: – Верни мою монету!

Значит, тут где-то есть лестница. Где?!

– Нет-нет-нет. – Граймс осуждающе покачал головой. – Даже не думай, вон эскалатор. Моя монета!

Ятебяубьюублюдок! Мертвецы уже были близко. Сколько же их? Десяток? Некогда считать! Ниган рванул к эскалатору, но рядом, взвизгнув, в пол угодила пуля. Мать твою!

– Сначала они.

Ах ты… Первый ходячий протянул клешни, и Ниган ударил его ножом. Следующий. Блядь, да он тут сдохнет, пытаясь…

– Чувак! – Ниган отпихнул третьего покойника и вонзил лезвие в четвертого. – Это… малость… нечестно!..

Матьтвоюматьтвоюматьтвою… Его ухватили сзади за куртку, и он развернулся, снова ударил. И опять, почти вслепую. Что-то бросилось под ноги, и Ниган едва не полетел на пол. Только не грохнись! Тогда точно конец! Ниган ухватил очередного мертвеца и швырнул в толпу, бросил взгляд на галерею. Пусто! Граймс, говнюк... Нечестно! Не надейся, не сдохну! В ушах уже звенело, оскаленные морды вокруг сливались в одну здоровенную гнилую харю. Нет! Ниган сбил следующего ходячего, добрался до эскалатора и привалился спиной к баррикаде. Вот так, теперь хоть со спины не наброситесь. Убью, всех вас убью!

Что-то громко зазвенело, и ходячие ненадолго отвлеклись. Достаточно, чтобы Ниган углядел свесившегося чуть ли не по пояс с перил Граймса. Чего?.. На полу валялась бейсбольная бита. Сукин-сукин сын! Как мило! Ниган зарычал прямо в рожу подобравшегося мертвеца, всадил нож, резко выдернул и рванул за битой. Повеселимся, уроды! У нас вечеринка!

Ниган перебросил нож в левую руку, а бита сама прыгнула в правую. Он замахнулся, опустил ее на сгнившую башку, и ошметки полетели во все стороны. Совсем другое дело. Граймс, я тебя обожаю, хоть ты и не веришь! Дохлые, несчастные, уродливые ублюдки, а я живой! Вы даже представить не можете, насколько. Пот заливал глаза, ноги подкашивались, Ниган трясся всем телом, но бил, бил и бил. Резко выдыхал и на глубоком сладком вдохе вгонял нож в очередную морду.

Господи… все? Он просто не мог в это поверить, осознать. Вокруг плясали черные точки, сердце колотилось аж в горле, а кровь пела что-то безумное. Как жарко! Передохнуть бы, но Граймс ждал. Ниган провел предплечьем по лбу, поморщился, когда с куртки шлепнулся кусок мертвячьей плоти. Окей, еще немного. Пока он возился с баррикадой, Граймс торчал той еще статуей. Но когда Ниган стал медленно подниматься, покачиваясь и хватаясь за перила, развернулся и снова исчез. Куда ты, мой главный приз?

Спортивные товары. Ниган подвис, вникая в смысл вывески. Теперь понятно, откуда взялась бита. Он вошел внутрь магазина и направился к Граймсу, ждавшему, привалившись спиной к ближайшей стене. Для пущего эффекта, вероятно, стоило опуститься на одно колено, но тогда Ниган точно бы грохнулся. Давай сойдемся на поклоне, чувак.

– Твое, о мой повелитель.

Граймс поморщился при виде вымазанной мозгами ходячих биты. Как пожелает. Ниган устало отбросил ее на пол. Просто отдать монетку не достаточно. Этот ход должен быть ошеломительным. Охуенным. А Ниган, судорожно хватающий ртом воздух, наверняка выглядел жалко: слишком грязный, весь взмыленный. Он шагнул ближе, почти вплотную, и Граймс, явно этого не ожидавший, поднял голову. Его величество изволит гневаться? Какая прелесть!

– Я же сказал, что обожаю тебя, Рик, – шепнул Ниган и поцеловал.

Его сразу же с силой пихнули в грудь и врезали так, что из глаз посыпались искры. Черт! Вот ведь… невезуха. Во рту разлился привкус крови, она ручейком потекла по подбородку. Если в этот раз зуб все-таки выбили… Да, величество действительно разгневалось. Ниган замер полусогнувшись в ожидании нового удара, а его не было и не было.

Вау, следующий ход! Ниган выпрямился, улыбнулся, в упор глядя на врага. Точно, вызов. Кто же прерывает партию в самом разгаре? И монетка еще в кармане. Ниган опять приблизился, навис над Граймсом и сжал его запястья. Те напряглись, этакий намек, что чувак вырвется, если пожелает. Окей, вперед, но так ведь неинтересно! Ниган снова прижался к губам Граймса, настойчиво раздвигая их языком. Давай, ублюдок, ты же жаждешь моей крови. Вот она, и я весь твой.

Чужие губы дрогнули, разомкнулись. Да! Это было офигенно. Из-за тебя я тут оказался, чуть не сдох, перебил толпу мертвяков. Заслужил, мать твою! Языки соприкоснулись всего на миг, показавшийся упоительно долгим. Но вот Граймс, нет, уже Рик тряхнул руками, и Ниган не без сожаления выпустил его запястья. Оба тяжело дышали, рот Рика был перемазан кровью, как у вампира. Наверное, Ниган выглядел не лучше.

Ну, чувак, монетка! А вот и левая ладонь – Ниган прикоснулся к ней едва ли не с благоговением, достал нож и поддел бинты лезвием. Рана успела поджить, но, конечно, никуда не делась: относительно свежий рубец поверх мешанины старых. Ниган вытащил монету и положил прямо на него.

Глаза в глаза – зрачки у Рика были как у ночного зверька, почти скрыли радужку. Что же там? Хоть намекни, я весь заслужил. 

– Рик? – Мишонн. Черт, Ниган успел о ней совершенно позабыть! И час наверняка истек. – Это вы устроили?

Волшебство рассыпалось осколками. Рик отвел взгляд, быстро стер кровь со рта и подошел к ней с таким видом, будто Нигана рядом и не стояло.

– Все отлично. Ты? Закупилась?

Мишонн раздраженно хмыкнула и тряхнула двумя здоровенными пакетами. Она соизволила окинуть Нигана быстрым взглядом, затем опять сосредоточилась на своем хозяине:

– Это не смешно. Если ты закончил, уезжаем.

– Как скажешь.

Сукин сын таки оставил последнее слово за собой – даже не оглянулся, будто случившееся не значило ровным счетом нихрена. Ниган дождался, когда они умотают, и подхватил с пола биту, чертов сувенир. Окей, ничья. Пока, Рик, до следующей партии.

* * *  
Отходняк накрыл его у машины. Ниган успел упасть на водительское сиденье и захлопнуть дверь, и тут его затрясло. Он откинул голову, а из горла вырвался хохот. Толпа мертвецов, чтоб их! Бита! Отдай монетку! Блядь, ведь охуенно смешно… Ты чуть меня не прикончил, мудак. Торчал бы на галерее и с удовольствием наблюдал, как меня рвут на куски. Дьявол, да? Господи, когда последний раз было так весело?!

Ниган всхлипнул, качнулся вперед и уперся лбом в руль. Сукасукасука… Если я сейчас сдохну от смеха, никто не оценит. Мой повелитель… Кто из них двоих больше ебнулся? Живот разболелся, и Ниган попробовал подышать реже, но не смог, опять расхохотался. А та пестрая рубашечка, захваченная Мишонн? Только представить в ней Рика! На глазах уже выступили слезы. Ну цирк же!

– Выыыыаааау!

Да мать вашу! Ниган отодрал голову от руля и уставился на рожу ходячего. Преотвратную, надо сказать: один глаз вытек, нос сгнил и ввалился.

– Чувак, ты похож на сифилитика.

Ублюдок не оценил, треснулся башкой о стекло и забарабанил кулаками по крыше.

– Испоганил все веселье. – Ниган откинулся на спинку, вздохнул уже спокойнее. – Сейчас ведь созовешь приятелей.

И правда, хватит. Сизое небо стало еще ниже и потемнело, намекая, что вечер не за горами. Ты хотел проветриться не больше пары часиков, а проторчал здесь невесть сколько времени. Сумасшедшее веселье сливалось, как вода из раковины, оставляя лишь пустоту. Дьявол. Плечи опустились, Ниган уставился на лобовое стекло, покрытое каплями после недавнего дождя. Дьявол. Какого хера… Какого хера ты поцеловал Граймса?

Мертвяк принялся царапать стекло остатками ногтей, и от резкого звука передернуло. Вали уже отсюда! Ниган завел мотор, тачка тронулась, разогналась, и обиженный ходячий остался позади. Если б все остальное можно было бы так же отбросить! Но хрен тебе, ты сделал ход. Господи, что тебе тогда ударило?! Владыкам мира сего целуют руки, даже ноги, но что-то Ниган не помнил, чтобы речь шла о поцелуях в губы. Когда-нибудь ты дошутишься, пообещал ему… кто-то. По правде, это пророчила целая толпа народу. Окей, что теперь?

Граймс, нет, Рик тоже отреагировал странно. Удар в морду был вполне ожидаем – ты точно так же вмазал бы любому педриле, вздумавшему потянуть к тебе грабли. Но дальше… Второй раз Рик позволил поцеловать себя – именно что позволил, иначе не объяснишь. Или это вроде прикола? Типа что ты теперь сделаешь, засранец? Тогда прикол удался, ни о какой ничьей речи не идет, и счет два-один совсем не в твою пользу, придурок.

И от следующей партии не отвертеться. Захотелось застонать, но вместо этого Ниган прибавил газу. Как избавиться от ощущения, что сам себя загнал в угол? Как-как – не дать этого понять противнику! Прекрати истерику, приятель, ты и раньше оказывался в щекотливых ситуациях. Помнишь, как сразу приударил за матерью и дочкой? Когда оно всплыло, стервочки изрядно повеселились, а потом выкатили ему расписание: по каким дням ублажать одну, а по каким – другую. Кажется, это был единственный раз в жизни, когда ты чуть не затрахался вусмерть, пытаясь угодить обеим. Или мамочка одного из учеников, с виду чопорная дама в закрытом темном платье. Она заявилась в школу, чтобы выяснить, отчего нехороший учитель обижает ее сыночка, а закончилось все тем, что они трахнулись прямо в подсобке. Нет, сука, не то! И близко не стояло. Обычные шалости, пусть не совсем невинные. А сейчас… Тебе не пришло бы в голову кадрить директора Тейлора, чтоб он от тебя отъебался. Пакость какая-то. И, действительно, прекрати уже стенать, самому противно. Ты выберешься из этого дерьма, как выбирался из всех предыдущих.

Когда впереди показалась Александрия, Ниган сделал то, что всегда делал раньше: смял воспоминания о произошедшем в комок и запихал в самую далекую извилину мозга.

Джесси все еще возилась в гараже. Тусклый электрический свет облизывал почти готового монстра. Братец Лис нахально пялился разноцветными глазами и демонстрировал внушительные кривоватые клыки из сучков, посаженных на проволоку.

– Жуть, – уважительно признал Ниган.

– Я уже начала беспокоиться. – Джесси, приваривавшая чудищу хвост, выключила горелку и сняла маску. Лицо у нее было совсем осунувшимся.

– Я засранец.

– Это не новость. – Джесси слабо улыбнулась и принялась убираться.

– Давай помогу.

Она мотнула головой:

– Тут немного. У тебя вся куртка перемазана.

Черт, Ниган про это совсем забыл. И к лучшему, что он оставил биту в машине: она вызвала бы целый поток вопросов, на который не было ни одного внятного ответа.

– Не повезло, влетел в ходячих.

– Ходячих?

– Мертвецов.

Дожили, приятель, называешь их так же, как Спасители.

– Кажется, нам обоим нужен душ. – Ниган кое-как улыбнулся. – Потереть тебе спинку?

…Когда на голову полились струи, Нигана накрыло опять. Не так, как в машине, но руки принялись мелко дрожать, а перед глазами все заколыхалось. Он ухватился за Джесси, прижался к ее спине, едва расслышав удивленное «Ох!». Господи, она была рядом: теплая, живая, потрясающе родная и понятная. Женские шея и плечо под губами, женская грудь в ладони, женские ягодицы, трущиеся о пах. Да! Член встал мгновенно.

– Ниган?

Он развернул Джесси к себе лицом, поймал взгляд светлых глаз. Все ведь хорошо, солнышко? Да, хорошо, я вижу, когда тебе хорошо. Ниган обхватил ее за бедра, приподнял, и Джесси с готовностью скрестила ноги у него на пояснице. И ее губы – мягкие, податливые, совсем иные, чем… не думай!

Пальцы взъерошили ему волосы, ладони легли на плечи, слегка нажали. Джесси низко застонала, когда Ниган вошел в нее одним плавным движением. Именно так, как любила она и как любил он.

– Быстрее, – жарко шепнула Джесси, когда Ниган начал двигаться.

Все, как ты скажешь, абсолютно все. Мысли таяли, возбуждение, наоборот, скручивалось тугой спиралью. Ниган зажмурился, сосредоточившись на каждом толчке. Еще, еще и еще – и выше, как можно выше!

– Ха! – Женское тело в его руках напряглось, выгнулось – и мелко-мелко затрепетало.

Ничего нет лучше. В целом поганом мире нет ничего лучше! Какой дебил сказал, что после соития каждая тварь печальна? Нихрена! Ниган опустил Джесси на пол, но так и не разжал объятия, зарывшись лицом в изгиб ее шеи. Черт… все-таки это правда.

– Ты не заболел? – Джесси погладила его по спине.

– Нет, конечно. Просто устал.

Вранье. В крови Нигана бушевал самый настоящий вирус. И с ним нужно было как-то совладать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 11:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hM8XekYI8kI


	12. Kingdom of Welcome Addiction

Александрии нужна была четвертая группа для рейдов, просто-таки необходима, это признавали все, начиная от Нигана и заканчивая Спенсером. А вот дальше вылезали сложности и тонкости. Как только Скотт выздоровеет окончательно, он займет свое законное место, значит, освобождается младшенький Монро. К нему в пару поставим Холли. Но нужен кто-то третий, поспокойнее и пообстоятельнее этих двоих. Эрик? Аарон, конечно, согласится, но станет слишком сильно дергаться. Может, устроить рокировку? Пусть Аарон, как и прежде, мотается с бойфрендом, а Ниган приглядит за Спенсером и Холли? Но тут принималась морщиться лисичка. К тому же так Ниган будет связан по рукам и ногам. Плюнуть на собственное решение и обратиться к Тобину? Однако чувак уже погряз в огороде: вчера вместе со своими пацанами и Бобби разбил на заднем дворе грядки и торжественно засеял. Настоящий умница – заявил, что это по его просьбе Ниган советовался с Хиллтопом и искал семена. А может, как раз поднапрячь Бобби? Он далеко не дурак и за стенами торчал не то чтобы часто, но вполне достаточно.

– О чем задумался, стратег?

Ниган вынырнул из размышлений и узрел у крыльца Розиту: руки скрещены на груди, кепка надвинута на нос. Впрочем, голос девчонки звучал вполне дружелюбно.

– Заходи, гостем будешь. – Ниган кивнул на соседнее кресло. Сам он устроился на притащенной давным-давно качалке. Ноги лежали на перилах крыльца: если их чуть согнуть, кресло с легким скрипом выпрямлялось, а если напрячь, откидывалось назад, чуть не упираясь спинкой в стену, и тогда Ниган видел доски крышы и болтавшуюся на них паутину. Ее шестиногий обитатель, на редкость крупный, как раз решал, стоит ли ему спуститься – аккурат на физиономию Нигану, если тот правильно прикинул траекторию – или не стоит.

Башмаки легко застучали по ступенькам, второе кресло издало неожиданно громкий «Кряк!».

– Когда я был мелким, верил, что убить паука к дождю.

– Всегда считала, что это про лягушек.

– Хм… Посмотри на тучи. Сдается мне, пристукну я паука или нет, все равно ливанет.

– Тогда пусть живет.

– Не на моей роже.

– Боишься? – В голосе Розиты послышалось веселье.

– Согласись, это не слишком приятно. – Ниган перевел взгляд с паука на Розиту. – Ладно, умница, что тебя привело?

– Ты разыскал логово Спасителей.

Он невольно поморщился:

– А толку-то?

– Может, пока толку и мало, но слово ты сдержал. Хочешь прогуляться?

– Вау, с места в карьер? Умница, я не готов к серьезным отношениям…

– Иди ты!

– Не обижайся. Пойдем, конечно. Тем более… – Ниган снова воззрился на паука, уже успевшего повиснуть шестиногой кляксой на середине пути. Черт! Ниган быстро спустил ноги, поднялся, и кресло закачалось туда-сюда, – …лучше бы нам успеть до дождя.

Розита лишь хмыкнула, хорошая девочка.

Выбравшись за ворота, они с полмили чесали по дороге, затем девчонка свернула налево прямо через луг. Трава волновалась под усиливавшимися порывами ветра, и казалось, по ней пробегают волны. Есть в этом что-то офигенно красивое: девушка бредет, по бедра погружаясь в желто-зеленое море, а над ней навис тяжелый темно-сизый купол. Жаль, если сказать, Розита не оценит.

– Насчет Спенсера, – вдруг выдала умница, и магия накрылась. – Я ему не доверяю.

– Не скажу, чтобы поставил бы его прикрывать себе спину, но парень старается. Если беспокоишься, что я растреплю ему…

– Нет. – Она мотнула головой. – Не в этом дело. Он все время вынюхивает, задает вопросы. Когда ты и остальные искали Убежище, он просто достал нас с Хитом. А чего в этот раз все по-другому? А куда намылились другие группы?

– Было бы странно, если он не удивился.

– …а после рейда сразу бежит к мамочке или Картеру.

– Чего ты на него взъелась? Или он попытался за тобой приударить?

Спина Розиты напряглась. Ага!

– Лучше подумай вот о чем. – Ниган нагнал ее и пошел вровень. – Если парень чист, нам это хорошо. А если решил усидеть на двух стульях, так мы можем это использовать. К примеру, скормить ему какую-нибудь дезу.

Розита послала ему оценивающий взгляд.

– Кстати, скоро ливанет. Долго еще?

– Нет. – Она указала на темные кургузые строения, выраставшие у горизонта. – Нам туда.

Это место Ниган помнил – брошенный заводик неподалеку от очередного городишки. К нему можно было добраться и на машине, но по шоссе путь получался на пару миль длиннее. Невысокие здания окружал бетонный забор с двумя запертыми воротами, впрочем, в паре мест секции рухнули, так что зайти внутрь мог кто угодно. Крупная площадка перед главным строением разветвлялась на узкие – две тачки едва разъедутся – дорожки, покрытые потрескавшимся асфальтом.

Розита уверенно направилась в проход между одноэтажным цехом и совсем уж обветшалым домиком с заколоченными крест-накрест окнами. Проулочек быстро кончился, и девчонка свернула направо. Здесь в глухой стене цеха темнела одна-единственная дверь. Розита остановилась, постучала: один сильный удар, два послабее, два сильных. Ничего себе конспирация! Спустя несколько секунд дверь приоткрылась, из темноты выступила голова Франсин, и Розита кивнула в сторону Нигана.

– Как ты там говорила? – не удержался тот. – Resistencia?

– Она самая. – Девчонка шагнула в наконец-то распахнувшуюся дверь, и Ниган тоже вошел в темный разгромленный цех.

Глаза постепенно привыкали, выхватывали из полумрака станки, крюки, свисавшие на цепях с потолка, какие-то непонятные приспособления.

– Сюда. – Франсин, как и Розита, ориентировалась здесь с легкостью.

В следующем цехе оказалось светлее. Там в дальнем конце отыскался, диво-дивное, Юджин. Толстячок напялил белый халат, а на носу у него сидели защитные очки. Перчатки скрывали руки чуть ли не до локтей. На Нигана Юджин покосился с некоторой опаской.

– Все хорошо, – сказала ему Розита. – Пусть тоже знает.

– О чем именно? – Ниган обогнул Юджина и узрел приличных размеров столешницу, заставленную каким-то оборудованием. Впрочем, главным было не оно, а небольшая картонная коробка с левого края. Внутри нее лежали несколько патронов разного калибра. Ниган взял один, повертел между пальцами. Девчонки и Юджин следили, кажется, даже затаив дыхание. Получается…

– Это ведь самоделки? – наконец сообразил Ниган.

Розита просияла, Франсин улыбнулась, а Юджин потупился.

Самодельные пули, которые отлил Юджин. А значит!..

– Вы чертовы гении! Вы… – Ниган аккуратно положил пулю к товаркам, шагнул к Розите, обхватил ее за талию, поднял и закружил. – Офигенно!

Та сначала коротко взвизгнула, затем рассмеялась:

– Это все Юджин.

– Но вы же помогали.

Ниган опустил Розиту на пол, обнял Франсин, приподнял брови, узрев вдохновленного толстячка, и ограничился крепким рукопожатием:

– Не буду с тобой тискаться, даже не проси.

– Только со стволами у нас туго, – сбавила веселье Франсин.

– Не совсем. – Ниган не устоял, снова принялся рыться в коробке. – Мы с Аароном сделали пару небольших заначек.

– Мы с Ником и Джоной тоже, – признала Франсин. – Но там совсем по чуть-чуть.

– Значит, повод раздобыть больше. – Розита выпятила челюсть. – Как только Скотт вернется, мы тоже займемся. И тогда Спасители пожалеют, что с нами связались.

– Рискну вернуть тебя на грешную землю. – Ниган отвернулся от коробки и пристроился на краю стола. – Спасителей, как мы убедились, дохрена, а Хиллтоп нам не помощник. Сейчас, по крайней мере. Чтобы эти чуваки развернулись на сто восемьдесят, должно стрястись что-то очень серьезное.

Девчонка сразу нахохлилась, зато Франсин послала вопросительный взгляд:

– Есть идеи?

– Иисус последний раз упоминал о еще одном поселении. Хоть чувак и считает, что ловить там нечего, надо разведать обстановку.

– Вот поэтому мне твой Иисус и не нравится, – буркнула Розита.

– А зря, хороший мужик. Да, он не готов жертвовать своими, зато рискует собственной шкурой. Думаю, если мы дадим ему хоть какие-то гарантии, Иисус расшевелит Хиллтоп.

– И как ты это себе представляешь?

– Пока смутно.

О, даже глаза закатила!

– Зато я с тобой честен, умница. У нас будут пули и стволы, но люди – по-прежнему главное. Если ничего не поймаю в этом третьем поселении, буду искать дальше. Быть не может, чтобы Спасители еще кому-нибудь не отдавили хвост.

– Он прав, Розита. – Франсин положила руку на плечо приятельнице.

– Почему бы нам просто…

– Что «просто»?

Девчонка стушевалась, а значит, ей в голову не пришло ничего хорошего. Ниган едва удержался, чтобы не потереть забинтованное запястье. Ладно, приятель, ты уже давно понял, что за Розитой нужен глаз да глаз. А за кем не нужен?

– Давайте решать проблемы по мере их поступления. – Ниган подмигнул всей троице.

А следующая проблема – то самое поселение. Пора туда наведаться. 

* * *  
Похоже, Дианне не слишком нравилось, что Ниган зачастил в Хиллтоп. Что же, она могла запихать свое мнение хоть в задницу.

– Нам нужна еда, – заметил Ниган, проникновенно глядя Дианне в глаза. – Если Тобину удастся, она у нас будет.

Давай, возрази мне! Разумеется, такой довод крыть было нечем.

В этот раз намечался настоящий обмен: Хиллтоп обещал рассаду, Александрия – кухонный миксер, пару матрасов и, что оказалось несколько неожиданно, книги. Благо, нужные нашлись в библиотеке особняка Монро. И тут надо было поблагодарить Реджа и Спенсера, уломавших Дианну отдать тома.

Ниган погрузил добро в пикап, прихватил для солидности Скотта и умотал.

– Чего ты не взял Аарона? – поинтересовался тот.

– Во-первых, он уже бывал в Хиллтопе, а ты нет. Во-вторых, пусть чувак отдохнет, а то мне перед ним неудобно: только он соберется провести денек с Эриком, как я его куда-то волоку.

А в-третьих, друг мой Скотт, пора проверить, чья ты собака. Но это тебе знать не обязательно.

Дико хотелось взять с собой и биту, но драки с ходячими не намечалось, и Ниган почти с сожалением оставил ее дома. Устроил на диване у телевизора и хмыкул. Надеюсь, дорогая, ты не заскучаешь. Она определенно была девочкой, эта бита: гладкая, блестящая, без логотипа, который ее только испортил бы. А как она тогда ощущалась в руке!

– Вернусь вечером, красотка.

Она гордо проигнорировала слова, только солнечный луч отразился на лаке…

…Им повезло и не повезло одновременно: в Хиллтопе торчали Спасители. Когда Ниган заметил грузовики, первым порывом стало желание развернуть тачку и рвануть прочь. Однако… такой повод поглядеть на Спасителей в естественной среде обитания. Да еще полюбоваться на Мэгги.

– Рискнем. – Ниган направил пикап к воротам.

Забавно, но уже столько рож стали знакомыми: вон Руфус, который доволок тогда раненого Скотта до Александрии, а вон тот патлатый парень явился в Александрию вместе с Мэгги. Или широкоплечий лысый детина, кажется, Гэри. Как раз преградил пикапу путь, стоило вкатить в Хиллтоп.

– Сиди пока внутри, – негромко бросил Скотту Ниган, выбираясь из машины.

– Кого вижу! – фыркнул Гэри. – Какого хера тут делаете?

– Привет! – Ниган радостно улыбнулся. – Огородами занимаемся.

– Чего?

– Мэгги в курсе.

Гэри нахмурился, явно не поверив ни единому слову.

– Клянусь, чувак. Сам у нее спроси.

Правда, Мэгги отчего-то было не видать. Может, она у Грегори?

– И спросим. – К Нигану приблизился Руфус. – Давай за мной.

Почесали они отнюдь не к особняку, а к одному из трейлеров, торчавшему чуть в отдалении от остальных.

– Жди здесь. – Руфус постучал, заглянул внутрь. Ниган, не будь дурак, тут же прильнул к окошку, порадовавшись, что трейлер стоял без колес. Так тоже оказалось высоковато, но, вытянув шею, сквозь полуопущенные жалюзи удалось разглядеть помещение, наполовину занятое какой-то бандурой, кажется, медицинской, а также Мэгги в компании усатого мужика. Неужели здешний врач? Но если зеленоглазке нездоровится, отчего она не обратилась к врачу в Убежище? Он должен там быть.

Дверь скрипнула, и Ниган отпрянул от окошка. Мэгги вышла вслед за Руфусом. Ее лицо казалось задумчивым, даже слегка неуверенным, но стоило девице узреть Нигана, как оно привычно окаменело.

– Что за чушь про грядки ты нагородил?

Он отвесил неглубокий поклон:

– Совсем не чушь. Разве Грегори не растрепал, как я больше часа страдал, слушая лекцию мистера Морриси?

Мэгги поджала губы.

– Мы честно платим вам дань, Дэрил подтвердит. И нам действительно нужны огороды. И вам тоже будет лучше… Черт, мужик, если будешь бить, только не по роже. Она с прошлого раза еще не зажила!

– Руфус. – Мэгги легко мотнула головой, чувак, уже занесший руку для удара, ее опустил. – С чего ты решил, что это хоть каплю нас заинтересует?

– Дэрила заинтересовало. Мне показалось, он чуток в этом смыслит.

Мэгги неопределенно фыркнула.

– Пустая трата времени.

– Свежие овощи всем нужны. А у нас детей полно.

– Меня не волнуют ваши дети. – В ее тоне что-то проскользнуло. Да! Все та же едва заметная неуверенность.

– Как скажешь.

– Ты постоянно говоришь о детях. – Взгляд Мэгги стал пристальным.

– Я же учитель. Разумеется, я все время о них думаю.

– Но своих у тебя не было, – утвердительно произнесла она.

– Как-то хватало школы.

Опять задумчивое лицо.

– Значит, ты хочешь накормить детей, а заодно и нас. – Мэгги выпятила подбородок так, что уголки рта уползли вниз. – Похвально. Но ничего не выйдет.

– Отчего же?

– Ты не фермер.

– А ты?

Она тяжело вздохнула:

– Руфус, врежь ему. Так уж и быть, не в рожу.

Черт! Ниган согнулся пополам, хватая ртом воздух, а Мэгги побрела прочь.

– Резвись, огородник, – долетело до него. – Посмотрим, как долго продержишься.

– Никто, сука, никто не верит в мои таланты, – проворчал Ниган себе под нос, когда сумел выпрямиться. Зато пусть хоть кто-то попробует заикнуться, что ему не позволили заниматься огородом!

– Ты как? – выпалил Скотт, стоило вернуться к машине. Мужик таки выбрался наружу, не сумел сдержаться. Рядом уже торчал Иисус собственной персоной.

– Все путем, чувак. Пошли забирать обещанную рассаду.

Пока они добрались до мистера Морриси, выслушали от старика очередную лекцию и начали грузить ящики, Спасители успели умотать, что Нигана более чем устраивало.

– Иисус, на пару слов.

Тот позволил отвести себя подальше от Скотта, обреченно внимавшего главному огороднику всея Хиллтопа. Ничего, Ниган уже отстрадал, теперь его время мучиться!

– Объясни мне одну фигню. – Ниган понизил голос. – Мэгги ведь заглядывала к вашему врачу?

Иисус кивнул:

– Это несколько сложная ситуация.

Ниган сделал приглашающий жест.

– Врач Спасителей приходится старшим братом нашему доктору. Скажем прямо, в Убежище он оказался не по своей воле. Однако в Хиллтопе осталось медицинское оборудование – Спасители не рискнули его перевозить, испугались, что повредят. Так что в некоторых случаях Эммет отсылает пациентов к Харлану.

– Любопытно.

– Я бы это любопытство так явно не проявлял.

– Я прямо начинаю беспокоиться за Мэгги. Она и так выглядит, будто у нее постоянный ПМС…

Иисус предупреждающе приподнял брови:

– Вообще-то так она выглядит после того, как убили ее мужа.

Уел.

– Она тебе нравится.

– Не в том смысле, как ты думаешь. – Физиономия Иисуса стала серьезной. – И не сказал бы, что «нравится» подходящее слово. Я просто оцениваю ее объективно.

– Тогда ты святой, чувак. У меня в отношении Спасителей объективность сбоит.

– Но, согласись, чтобы победить, противников нужно оценивать объективно.

– Черт, тебе надо поближе познакомиться с Аароном. От вашей общей святости все враги разрыдаются и пообещают исправиться.

Иисус напялил самую легкомысленную из арсенала своих улыбок.

– Ты меня переоцениваешь. – Он обернулся к Скотту. – Думаю, надо спасать твоего приятеля, пока он не превратился в овощ. Пожалуй, это удача, что ты его захватил.

– В смысле?

– Приедем в Королевство – сам поймешь.

– Куда? – Брови сами собой заползли на лоб.

– А, я же тебе не говорил! То поселение, куда мы едем, называется Королевством.

– В смысле… там есть король?

– Там много чего есть. Скоро увидишь.

Что за день – сплошные сюрпризы. А Иисус, засранец, уже широко ухмылялся. Ладно, пора полюбоваться на Королевство с настоящим королем. Скучать точно не придется.

* * *  
– Еще одно поселение? И ты только сейчас об этом говоришь? – Скотт не то чтобы взвился, но изрядно напрягся.

– Говорю ведь.

– Дианна знает?

Ниган чуть сбросил скорость, перевел взгляд с дороги на Скотта, устроившегося рядом. Иисус торчал в кузове, заодно присматривая за четырьмя ящиками с рассадой. Впрочем, хитрец наверняка слышал каждое достаточно громкое слово, произнесенное в кабине.

– Нет, – спокойно ответил Ниган.

Выдаст или нет Скотт сакраментальное «Почему»? Чувак явно хотел, но затем откинулся на спинку и провел рукой по обритой голове.

– Кто еще в курсе?

Вот это правильный вопрос.

– Аарон, Розита, Франсин, Юджин.

– Юджин?

– Он с нами.

Скотт, молодчина, не спросил: «Какие такие «нами»?» Просто-таки на лету схватывал.

– Ладно. – Он положил ладони на колени. – Есть шансы, что ребята в этом Королевстве окажутся пободрее, чем в Хиллтопе?

– Такие шансы исчезающе малы, но мы должны провентилировать обстановку.

– Если Спасители пронюхают, что мы шляемся по соседям, то не придут в восторг.

– А как они узнают, пока им кто-нибудь не сболтнет?

– И то верно. – Скотт несколько нервно вздохнул и уставился в окно.

Вот пусть эту мысль и обдумывает.

Королевство располагалось ближе к Вашингтону, чем Александрия. В одном месте дорога разветвлялась, и шоссе, проложенное на север, уводило к небоскребам, торчавшим у самого горизонта. Вспомнилось, как давно, еще до встречи с Аароном, Нигана занесло в самые пригороды. Крыша у него съехала настолько, что идея добраться до Капитолия показалась дохрена прикольной. Или даже до мемориала Линкольна – сказать «Привет» статуе старины Эйба. Разумеется, никуда Ниган не дошел, Вашингтон кишел мертвяками. Так, полюбовался на перегороженные армейской техникой улицы, разруху, пожарища и прочее дерьмо.

Иисус постучал в заднее окошко кабины:

– Направо, к тем зданиям.

Ниган повернул тачку в указанном направлении, и она покатила по улочке, с обеих сторон утыканной домами из красного кирпича.

– Снова направо, потом прямо.

Дома расступились, явив в конце улицы ворота. Не такие, как в Хиллтопе, но все равно внушительные. И стены тоже отличные. Вот так и понимаешь, что Редж, конечно, умница, но далеко не уникален.

Перед воротами была небольшая асфальтовая площадка, на ней Ниган и затормозил. Иисус резво выпрыгнул из кузова и понесся к створкам. Хотя мог не спешить – незваных гостей уже заметили: наверху стены что-то мелькнуло, затем ворота принялись медленно распахиваться. Иисус замахал руками, типа «заезжайте». Как скажешь, чувак.

Пикап вкатил внутрь Королевства, и в глаза бросилось настоящее буйство зелени. Пусть Хиллтоп был прибежищем фермеров, но деревья в его стенах почти не встречались. Здесь же хватало и их, и кустов, и пестрящих цветами клумб. Дома, такие же темно-красные, как и снаружи, едва виднелись за пышными кронами.

– Красотища, – завороженно выдохнул Скотт.

– Пойдем лучше здороваться с местными.

Иисус уже тряс за руку высокого рыжеволосого парня, а рядом торчали мужик постарше с унылой мордой, напомнившей о Картере, и суровая амазонка. Троица, вооруженная копьями, была разряжена в эдакое подобие доспехов, смастеренное из брони для эйрсофта. Логично, если тут Королевство, значит, должны водиться и рыцари.

– Ниган и Скотт, – представил их Иисус. – А это Дениэл, Ричард и Диана.

– Привет. Что, чуваки, можно у вас без сэров, леди и прочего?

Высокий парень ухмыльнулся, лицо амазонки даже не дрогнуло, а мистер Уныние совсем скис. Кажется, Ниган ему не слишком понравился, бывает.

– С нами можно. – Парень, Дениэл, протянул руку. Пожатие у него оказалось хорошим, крепким. – Но с его величеством веди себя уважительно.

– Всенепременно. – Ниган и правда не собирался ударять в грязь лицом.

– Если у вас есть оружие, сдайте, – буркнул Ричард. – Таковы правила.

Впору пожалеть, что бита осталась дома: можно было бы эффектным жестом всучить ее унылому типу, а так пришлось ограничиться ножом.

Троица явно озадачилась тем, что у незваных гостей оружия почти не оказалось. Пусть хорошенько поразмыслят, с чего это.

– Предупрежу его величество, – объявил Ричард и быстренько слинял.

Дениэл и Диана переглянулись.

– А я покажу вам Королевство, – объявила амазонка.

Видимо, здешнему королю нужно время, чтобы натянуть королевскую майку, королевские подштанники, корону… в общем, что там надевают короли. Впрочем, Ниган ничего не имел против экскурсии, совсем наоборот.

– Ты настолько нам доверяешь? – не удержался он, когда они отошли от ворот и свернули на тропку между клумбами.

– Вас привел Иисус, – безмятежно откликнулась Диана, – значит, вам можно доверять.

Ниган приподнял бровь, и хитрец в ответ залихватски заломил свою.

Здешний люд тоже растил себе еду. Вот так и начинаешь думать об александрийцах как о скорбных умом калеках. Какого черта, Дианна? Какого черта, Редж? Все ведь могло пойти совсем иначе! Хотя грядки не помогли бы отбиться от Спасителей.

Если Хиллтоп звучал какофонией из ударов о металл, мычанья и кукареканья, то Королевство звенело человеческими голосами. Ниган шел мимо беседок, по решетчатым стенкам которых карабкался вьюнок, самодельных бадеек с прущими из них растениями, площади, заставленной столами, где суетились люди, много-много людей: разного возраста, расы и пола. Вавилонское столпотворение в миниатюре.

– У вас полно детей. – И полным-полно стариков. Понятно, почему Королевство не рвется сопротивляться.

– Это так удивительно?

– В наше время? Пожалуй.

Ниган замер у очередной беседки, глядя на стайку сопляков лет семи-восьми. Они стояли кругом, и белобрысый пацан, ровесник Сэма, что-то бормотал, по очереди тыкая в каждого пальцем. Считалочка! Точно – вот мальчонка хлопнул по груди темноволосого приятеля, и остальная детвора, радостно завизжав, дала стрекача. А неудачник остался водить. Конечно, и в Александрии детвора играла, но… Одиннадцать юнцов и юниц под присмотром Нигана. А на одной этой площади их больше двух десятков.

– Его величество заботится о своих подданных, – серьезно произнесла Диана.

Вот что раздражало: звериная серьезность пополам с благоговением каждый раз, когда кто-то выдавал «его величество». Неужели этот чувак настолько охрененный?

– Круто, – выдал Скотт. Он вертел башкой, что твоя сова, похоже, впечатленный по самое не могу. – У нас тоже есть дети, хоть и меньше, а Ниган их учитель.

Да чтоб тебя! Ну что стоило придержать язык?

– Учитель? – Голос Дианы смягчился. Хотя… Окей, будем считать, Скотт проболтался по делу. – Замечательно, что в наше время есть те, кто готов учить.

– Должен же кто-то приглядывать за сопляками. – Ниган засунул руки в карманы. – Кто-то учит, кто-то… – Он указал подбородком на группу мужчин и женщин, возившихся возле клумбы, – сажает, кто-то защищает. Гармония.

Диана неопределенно хмыкнула.

– И дама с таким именем наверняка самая лучшая защитница, – добавил Ниган, изобразив подобие поклона. – Это восхитительно.

– Он всегда такой? – Амазонка, едва заметно улыбнувшись, посмотрела на Иисуса.

– Большую часть времени. Но Ниган может быть серьезным.

Откуда-то слева донеслось пение – наверное, с десяток голосов довольно слаженно выводили… это правда была дилановская Don't Think Twice It's All Right?

…Ни к чему включать свет, детка,  
Этот чуждый мне свет,  
Ни к чему включать свет, детка,  
Ведь я на темной стороне улицы…

– Восхитительно, – повторил Ниган. Вроде голос прозвучал ровно. Не размякай, приятель, эти чуваки в той же жопе, что и александрийцы. И такие же беззубые. А дети, клумбы и пение – дело десятое. – Так что там насчет августейшей аудиенции?

– Нам туда. – Диана направилась к крупному зданию на противоположной стороне площади, и Ниган, Скотт и Иисус двинулись за ней. А в спины летело:

…Ни к чему звать меня, детка,  
Ты ведь никогда не делала этого,  
Ни к чему звать меня, детка,  
Я не могу больше тебя слышать.  
Я, весь в мыслях, продолжаю путь…

* * *  
Крупное здание, возле которого дежурил очередной рыцарь-копьеносец, оказалось театром. Стоило миновать двустворчатые двери, как в глаза бросилась крупная надпись на левой стене: «Надежда как полярная звезда. Позволь ей вести себя» Однако! На лице Дианы тут же проступило то самое благоговение. Впрочем, она не стала бить поклоны, бодро прошла дальше, свернула в коридорчик, отделявший холл от зала, и наконец, торжественно чеканя шаг, вступила в сам зал.

Небольшой, довольно уютный – обычный зальчик провинциального театра, но его сцена заслуживала самого пристального внимания. Огни рампы ярко освещали декорации, изображавшие замок. Перед ними стояло роскошное кресло, на котором устроился какой-то чувак, видимо… И тут над сводами разнесся оглушительный рык. Ниган замер, не веря своим глазам, даже почти не почувствовав толчка, когда Скотт впечатался ему в спину.

– Иисус, это…

– Забыл предупредить. – Засранец не скрывал веселья. – У короля Иезекииля есть тигр.

Окей. Тигр. Здоровенная зверюга, стоявшая на всех четырех лапах и пристально изучавшая визитеров, будто прикидывая, скормят ли их ей на ужин.

– Что же. – Ниган качнулся с пятки на носок. – Признаю, здесь умеют впечатлить.

Чувак на троне лениво потрепал тварь по загривку:

– Шива, достаточно. Это наши гости.

Будем считать, им разрешили приблизиться. Ниган спустился по проходу между креслами, удержался от того, чтобы засунуть руки в карманы: как-то невежливо перед августейшими особами. Тигр – это, конечно, прекрасно, но надо поглядеть и на остальных. Иезекиль тоже не разочаровал: чернокожий мужик с роскошными поседевшими дредами явно наслаждался произведенным эффектом. Чувак вырядился в шубу с меховым воротником, хотя снаружи жарило солнце, к трону была прислонена внушительная и наверняка тяжелая трость с набалдашником. По правую руку от короля возвышался крепкий широкоплечий толстячок, опиравшийся о секиру.

– Мы рады приветствовать нашего друга Иисуса, – объявил король, – и его благородных спутников, претерпевших мириады испытаний, чтобы оказаться здесь, у нашего трона.

Тигр снова зарычал, на этот раз, правда, потише, и толстяк негромко произнес:

– Спокойно, девочка. Спокойно.

– Джерри, ты самый верный из моих слуг, – покосился на него король, – но порой твои слова странны для моих ушей. Понимаю твое беспокойство, Шива, – он снова обернулся к тигру, – ты раньше не встречала этих людей. Но если они друзья Иисуса, то мы сочтем их и нашими друзьями. Добро пожаловать в Королевство!

Эти слова как будто послужили знаком: тигр, звеня цепью, наконец-то улегся. Какая милая кошечка! Вот бы натравить ее на Спасителей! 

– Благодарим за гостеприимство, ваше величество. – Иисус встал рядом с Ниганом. – Позвольте представить вам моих друзей.

Их величество с достоинством кивнуло, с любопытством разглядывая гостей:

– Позволяю. Нам хочется услышать имена сих смелых рыцарей.

– Ниган, – при этих словах тот неглубоко поклонился, – и Скотт.

– Что же, сэр Ниган и сэр Скотт, мы жаждем услышать, что вы думаете о Королевстве. А вы все молчите.

Ниган невольно прокашлялся:

– Дозволено будет сказать, ваше величество, оно великолепно. Настолько, что мы с сэром Скоттом растеряли от восторга все слова. Лишь поэтому мы позволили себе столь невежливое молчание.

Иезекииль, счастливо улыбнувшись, подался вперед:

– Вот слова, достойные настоящего рыцаря! Сэр Ниган, сэр Скотт, вы устали с дороги, поэтому я дозволяю вам сидеть в моем присутствии. Прошу! – Он широким жестом обвел ряды кресел. – Как насчет того, чтобы утолить голод? Джерри, подай фрукты!

Ниган с удовольствием опустился в ближайшее кресло, Иисус сразу плюхнулся на соседнее, Скотт, на чьей физиономии боролись обалдение и растерянность, тоже уселся.

– Яблоки, нектарины, гранаты – все они выращены в Королевстве.

Толстяк Джерри приблизился, не слишком ловко сжимая в руках здоровенное блюдо.

– Потрясающе. – Ниган стащил яблоко, откусил, и то сочно хрустнуло. Вот бы в Александрии…

– Гранат? – Иезекииль приглашающе приподнял брови.

– Не уверен, что гожусь на роль Персефоны, ваше величество.

Король расхохотался:

– А ты обладаешь многими знаниями, сэр Ниган. Однако же гранат считается и символом бессмертия. Отведай его.

– Лучше, если позволите, захвачу его с собой.

Пигалица наверняка порадуется такому гостинцу.

– Хорошо, что у тебя есть кто-то, кому стоит дарить лучшие плоды из королевского сада. Я даю позволение.

Замечательно, конечно, но пора перевести разговор на нужные рельсы. Впрочем, король уже посерьезнел:

– Откуда вы явились к нам, благородный сэр? И какие вести принесли?

– Явились мы из соседнего поселения, где правит благородная дама Дианна.

– Она прекрасна?

Ну… лет пятнадцать назад была, пожалуй, ничего.

– Как и полагается правительнице, ваше величество. Наш дом зовется Александрией. А что касается новостей, то они, рискну сказать, вас и порадуют, и огорчат.

– В нынешние времена радость и скорбь идут рука об руку, сэр Ниган.

– Несомненно. Почти два года наш дом процветал и наслаждался миром. Быть может, наши сады не были столь обильны, как ваши, но людям хватало. Однако на нас обрушилась беда, та же, что и на поселение нашего друга Иисуса. И, насколько я знаю, та, что гнетет и вас.

Их величество одернули шубу и завозились на троне. Тигр, почувствовав нервозность хозяина, вскинул башку и уставился на него. Джерри посмурнел, как и Диана, по-прежнему торчавшая возле гостей.

– Я сочувствую вашей беде, сэр Ниган. Однако есть вещи, с которыми вынуждены мириться.

Снова чертово смирение, то самое, о котором толковал Рик.

– Наш долг, – продолжал король, – в том, чтобы защищать своих подданных. И мы прилагаем к этому все силы.

– Конечно, ваше величество.

– Наш друг Иисус знает, какой ценой нам это дается. Эту цену мы готовы платить. Только ее – не больше.

«Я предупреждал» читалось на физиономии Иисуса.

Ниган подался вперед:

– Нас так много: Александрия, Хиллтоп, Королевство. А враг только один. Неужели…

– Сэр Ниган, – в голосе Иезекииля проступило легкое раздражение. – Мы понимаем, вы очень храбры, как и полагается рыцарю. Однако мы и Спасители заключили договор. Пока они честны и исполняют свои обещания, мы исполняем свои. Мы дали слово и не намерены его нарушать.

Мать твою, чувак… Но Ниган видел детей и стариков. Это Александрия набита здоровенными лбами, на которых воду возить надо, а тут… Сколько гвардейцев у короля? Даже если и наберется несколько десятков, нонкомбатантов все равно гораздо больше. Можно, конечно, поинтересоваться, что чувак станет делать, если Спасители пошлют договор к черту, но тогда есть нехилый шанс, что невежливых гостей попросят на выход. А отношения надо налаживать, а не сразу же портить.

– Разумеется, ваше величество.

Иезекииль опять оживился:

– Рад, что мы поняли друг друга. Как я уже сказал, друзья Иисуса – наши друзья. Мы будем счастливы принимать вас в Королевстве.

Но и только. И ловить тут нечего, пока у тебя не появится сносный план, приятель. И пока король не сообразит, что сделка волка с ягненком ничем хорошим не заканчивается. Хотя… Ниган встретился взглядом с умными глазами Иезекииля. Все чувак прекрасно осознает, но не видит другого выхода.

– Чрезвычайно рад, сэр Ниган, что мы понимаем друг друга, – повторил король. – И одна просьба напоследок. Никто в Королевстве, кроме меня и моей гвардии, не знает о сделке. Надеюсь, так будет и дальше. Это прекрасное мирное место должно оставаться таким.

– Да, ваше величество.

Оставалось только витиевато попрощаться и раскланяться.

…Ни к чему звать меня, детка,  
Я не могу больше тебя слышать…

Снаружи по-прежнему изумрудами сверкала зелень и звенели голоса и смех. Гостей предоставили самим себе, и они брели по протянувшейся вдоль приземистого двухэтажного здания галерее и глядели на беззаботных людей, снующих по площади.

– Чушь какая-то, – пробормотал Скотт.

– Слышу раздражение в твоем голосе.

– Зато ты офигенно спокоен. Черт, Ниган, это же цирк, нет, полный балаган!

– С чего это ты вдруг рвешься в бой?

– А ты нет? Здешний народ как страусы!

– Все мы так или иначе страусы. О, лучше посмотри туда! – Ниган указал на небольшой загон, внутри которого светловолосый парнишка лет семнадцати водил на поводу коня, а на спине зверюги устроился тот самый пацан со считалочкой.

– Ты лошадей раньше не видел?

– Не занудствуй. – Ниган направился к загону, а Скотт остался торчать с Иисусом. Вот и пускай хитрец его немного успокоит. Скотт прав, тут творится тот еще балаган, но каждый выживает как умеет.

– Привет. – Парнишка улыбнулся, когда Ниган оперся об ограду.

– И вам привет. Я гость вашего короля.

– Знаю. – Светлые глаза изучали его с любопытством и совсем без страха. – Я Бенджамин, это мой брат Генри, а это Храбрец.

– Ниган.

Бенджамин подвел коня к самой ограде, и Ниган с удовольствием провел рукой по лоснящейся гнедой шее.

– Красавец.

Парнишка смутился, будто комплимент отвесили ему, а не коню.

– В Хиллтопе есть корова, – заметил Ниган. – Я ее гладил.

– У нас только козы и свиньи.

Любопытно, какую цену заломит Иезекииль, если предложить ему выменять козу? Или лучше сразу двух? Только возни с ними наверняка больше, чем с огородом. А еще они могут обожрать тот огород и… Притормози, приятель. Со скотоводами в Александрии такая же жопа, как со всем остальным.

– Хочешь прокатиться? – Бенджамин кивнул на коня.

– Никогда раньше не залезал на лошадь.

– Это легко. Все наши рыцари ездят верхом.

Окей, если рыцари ездят, он что, хуже?

– Храбрец спокойный. – Парнишка потрепал коня по холке.

Выглядел он действительно спокойным.

– Генри не будет против?

– Неа! – отозвался пацанчик.

Ниган сдался и пролез между прутьями ограды.

Бенджамин ссадил брата, сунул ему поводья и принялся возиться с седлом.

– Я приспущу тебя стремя, так будет удобнее. Подойди слева… Нет, никогда не обходи коня сзади так близко, он может лягнуть.

– Ты же сказал, он смирный.

– Техника безопасности. – Парнишка заразительно улыбнулся. – Так, возьмись за луку седла и холку и вдень ногу. Давай, отталкивайся. Сильнее…

– Черт! – Скотина зашевелилась, и Ниган запрыгал за ней на одной ноге.

– Спокойно, Храбрец. – Бенджамин перехватил поводья у Генри. – Не зевай, лошадь не машина, весь день стоять не будет.

– И то верно. – Ниган, наконец, оттолкнулся от земли и кое-как взгромоздился в седло. Оказалось выше, чем он ожидал.

– Держи повод, сейчас отрегулирую стремена под тебя.

Конь шумно вздохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу. Да, нихера это не машина, но люди же как-то ездят!

– Вот. – Бенджамин закончил возиться со стременами. – Вдевай. Сожми колени, не бойся, не надавишь слишком сильно.

– А я и не боюсь! – гордо солгал Ниган.

– Поводья держат вот так. – Бенджамин занялся его руками. – Большой палец сверху, тремя зажми, а мизинец снизу. Покатаемся?

В общем-то, вышло не так уж и страшно: парнишка взял Храбреца под уздцы и повел, и Ниган ощутил себя на лодке посреди волнующегося озера. Не так чтобы качка сильная, но чертовски непривычная.

– Выпрями спину и расслабься. Когда конь чует, что седок нервничает, он или сам начинает нервничать…

– Или?

– Понимает, что наездник неопытный, и можно попроказничать.

– Спасибо, что предупредил так вовремя.

Генри звонко рассмеялся. Ниган прекрасно понимал пацаненка: взрослый куль на лошади – это дохера весело.

– Неплохо смотришься.

Ниган повернул голову и узрел у ограды Ричарда.

– Да ладно.

– Я серьезно. – Мистер Уныние выжал улыбку, что удивительно, искреннюю. – Я тоже впервые сел на лошадь в Королевстве. Теперь вполне освоился.

Если этот чувак смог, то Нигану и подавно удастся!

– Теперь потяни правый повод и дай левый шенкель, – скомандовал Бенджамин.

– Чего дай?

– Толкни коня в бок левой пяткой, – объяснил Ричард. – Так он повернется. И не тяни повод слишком сильно, а то Храбрец не понимает, ты хочешь, чтобы он повернулся или остановился.

– Черт, с тачками легче.

– Зато не нужен бензин, только подножный корм. Бенджамин, пусть порулит сам. Давай, мужик, до конца загона, развернись и назад.

Стоило парнишке выпустить коня, тот встал как вкопанный.

– И что теперь? – мрачно спросил Ниган.

– Шенкели. Давай, решительней. Иначе лошадка будет считать, что главная тут она.

– Так, Храбрец. – Ниган уставился коню между ушей. – Мы ведь договоримся?

Тот всхрапнул – надо полагать, ухмыльнулся.

– Вперед! – Ниган саданул по бокам, и скотина пошла. Черт, удалось! – Молодец. Видишь, мы можем!

Уши шевельнулись, будто конь ловил каждое слово. А неплохо! И совсем не страшно. Ниган покосился на собравшийся неподалеку от загона народ. Кажется, в толпе даже были Иисус со Скоттом. Хей, чуваки, я на коне!

– Теперь поворачивай! – донеслось сзади.

Это мы уже проходили, только теперь левый повод и правый шенкель. Храбрец, умница, послушался. Отличный же зверь! Конь пошел быстрее, еще быстрее, и Нигана хорошо так затрясло в седле. Дьявол, это!.. Как?!

– Тормози!

Ниган натянул поводья, и чертова скотина замерла так резко, что он пахом врезался в луку седла. Блядь!

– Вот ты и порысил. – Ричард ухмыльнулся, когда Бенджамин снова схватил коня под уздцы.

– Я себе чуть яйца не отбил!

– На рыси надо привставать, – объяснил Бенджамин. – Но для первого раза у тебя неплохо вышло. Честно.

– Хей, парень, хватит пока с нашего гостя. – Ричард улыбнулся уже менее искренне. – А ты, мужик, заглядывай к нам еще. Сделаем из тебя настоящего конника.

– Надеюсь. – Ниган уставился на далекую землю. – А как отсюда слезать? У вас лестницы не завалялось?

– Обойдешь без нее. Вынимай ноги из стремян. Держись за луку, перекидывай правую ногу налево и соскальзывай. Только следи, чтобы копытом не отдавили.

– А ты юморист, чувак. – Ниган подавил желание огрызнуться погрубее.

Он тяжело приземлился, и Храбрец снова всхрапнул, хотя больше это походило на хрюканье.

– Не дождешься, красавец. – Ниган с удовольствием похлопал по крупу. – Я от тебя так просто не отстану.

– Вот это правильный настрой.

Чего этому хмырю ударило? Ведь у ворот пялился на гостей так, будто те явились не иначе как грабить и насиловать.

– Хочешь, покажу тебе что-нибудь еще? – Ричард широким жестом обвел Королевство.

Получается, ему приспичило поболтать наедине. Интересно!

– Отчего нет. Как насчет коз?

Ричард показался сбитым с толку, но тут же взял себя в руки:

– Пошли.

– Бенджамин, Генри, спасибо.

Мальчишки помахали руками и снова принялись вертеться вокруг Храбреца, застывшего с совершенно безмятежным видом.

– Он мерин, поэтому такой спокойный, – объявил Ричард и с горечью добавил: – совсем как здешний люд.

Нихрена себе откровения. Ниган приподнял брови, ожидая продолжения.

– Я слышал, о чем ты говорил с Иезекиилем. О Спасителях. Они и вас грабят.

– Твой король дал понять, что его все устраивает.

– Ни черта! – Ричард свернул в узкий проход между домами, где, конечно же, было совершенно пустынно. – Иезикииль, как и все мы, вынужден терпеть этих ублюдков.

– И чем же они отдавили хвост именно тебе?

На миг физиономию Ричарда перекосило:

– Скажи, как Спасители на вас вышли? Просто угрожали или…

– Не просто. – Ниган помрачнел.

– Тогда ты способен меня понять. Иезекииль еще не видел крови, поэтому надеется. А я… У меня была группа, мужик. Небольшая, но мы считали друг друга семьей. Потом явились они, тогда еще не Спасители, просто толпа озверевших оборванцев. – Ричард прервался, тяжело сглотнул. – И моей семьи не стало. Вот так, в один миг.

– А ты спасся.

– Чудом. – Ричард встал, резко отвернулся, затем посмотрел на Нигана через плечо. – Иезекииль меня принял, я обязан ему до конца жизни. Я пытался начать все сначала, и тут пришли Спасители, и я узнал… – Он опять тяжело сглотнул. – Узнал убийц. И они убьют снова, убьют всех, если их не остановить.

– Иезекиилю ты, конечно, об этом рассказал.

Ричард быстро кивнул:

– Бесполезно. Пока ублюдки соблюдают чертов договор, король и слушать ни о чем не будет.

– Его можно понять.

– Нет! – Рожа мужика стала похожа на маску. – Иезекииль… он слишком хорош для нынешнего мира. Вот, смотри. – Он быстро добрался до конца прохода и ткнул вправо. На фасаде здания белой краской была выведена очередная цитата.

– Пейте из колодца, пополняйте колодец, – прочитал Ниган вслух.

– В этом весь Иезекииль. – На физиономии Ричарда проступила боль. – Это место слишком чудесно, чтобы быть правдой. И чтобы уцелеть.

– Понимаю тебя, чувак. Но не вижу, чем могу помочь.

Ричард вдруг мелко-мелко закивал:

– Ты… приезжай еще. Я же слышал, что ты говорил его величеству. И что бы ты ни произнес сейчас, я знаю, ты не смирился.

Предположим. Вопрос в том, Ричард тут один такой или в Королевстве, как и в Александрии, зреет оппозиция. В любом случае, воспользоваться приглашением стоило.

– Разумеется, я загляну. Собираюсь стать конником, если ты забыл.

Обнадеживать чувака Ниган не собирался, но тот расцвел, будто ему уже пообещали замочить всех Спасителей. Зря он. К тому же, положа руку на сердце, Ричард не нравился Нигану совершенно, а внутреннему голосу доверять стоило.

– Увидимся! – Мужик делано-беззаботно махнул рукой и усвистал.

А козы?! Ниган подавил раздражение и засунул руки в карманы. Нет, идиот, козы не были предлогом, и это тоже тебе в минус. Ладно, придется искать их самому, а заодно поразмыслить обо всей хрени, что с ним случилась. Что еще остается?

* * *  
– А ты умеешь ездить верхом? – спросил Ниган Иисуса на обратной дороге.

– Да, – безмятежно отозвался тот.

Черт! Все вокруг умеют ездить, один Ниган… впрочем, Скотт, еще когда они садились в машину, пробормотал, что в жизни не приблизится к этим жутким зверюгам лошадям.

– Придется, – заметил тогда Иисус. – Рано или поздно весь бензин испортится, и мы, как наши предки, пересядем в повозки и на лошадиные спины.

– Вот когда до этого дойдет, и подумаю.

Скотт уже не выглядел раздраженным, скорее растерянным, но раскрутить его на разговор Ниган решил позже, когда они высадят Иисуса.

– Значит, ты развлекся на полную, – произнес хитрец, вернув Нигана из раздумий.

– Мне предложили, и я решил не отказываться.

– И правильно. Похоже, ты понравился Иезекиилю. Он, кстати, тоже видел тебя верхом.

– Это, конечно, здорово: хорошие отношения с соседями никогда не лишние. Но в остальном мы кончили там, где начали.

– Жалеешь о потраченном времени?

– Нихера. Просто я не самый терпеливый парень в мире. Ты?

– А я наблюдатель. Брожу и стараюсь подмечать всякое. Так я подметил в свое время Королевство, вас, а теперь и Убежище. Оно копится, Ниган, это всякое. И постепенно ты начинаешь видеть картину в целом.

– Да ты стратег!

– До стратега мне еще расти и расти. Но я и тебе предлагаю заняться тем же самым, если уж мы вынуждены выжидать. Чтобы когда придет время действовать, мы натворили как можно меньше ошибок.

– Ты умеешь успокоить, друг Иисус. Я без сарказма, если что.

– Надеюсь, – непривычно серьезно отозвался тот. – Притормози у того поворота.

Когда хитрец выпрыгнул из кузова и пошел прочь, Ниган смотрел ему вслед, пока он не скрылся, и лишь потом снова завел мотор.

– Он хороший чувак, – подал голос Скотт, – пускай и хитрожопый.

– Ну хоть ты это признал. А теперь колись, тебе так не понравилось Королевство?

– В том-то и дело, что понравилось. – Чувак достал из кармана полученный от Иезекииля нектарин и вгрызся в сочную мякоть. – И я даже проникся твоей идеей с огородами. Однако… черт с ним, с цирком. Сначала я здорово взбесился от тигров, их величеств и прочих сэров. Тут жопа полная, а они как в пьесе играют. Потом мы с Иисусом ходили и смотрели, трепались с местными, и я вдруг понял, что в любое другое время захотел бы здесь остаться. Даже прямо сейчас от этого не отказался. Оно как наркотик: проникает тебе в мозг и кровь, и тянет плюнуть на все и зависнуть там хоть на денек, на пару… навсегда.

– Ты стихи писать не пробовал?

– В старших классах. – Скотт слабо улыбнулся. – Приятели сходили с ума по рэпу, а я запал на поэзию. Странно для черного парня, да?

– Не более чем белые парни, запавшие на рэп.

– Пожалуй. – Скотт пожевал нижнюю губу и продолжил уже другим тоном: – Ты ведь шифруешься от Дианны, да? Все разговоры о том, что не стоит ее грузить всякими мелочами, – они ж отмазки?

– Ты разговаривал с ней после случившегося?

– Пару раз. Устроила нам с Хитом настоящий допрос о рейдах. Мы даже обалдели.

– И каково твое мнение?

– Она не придет в восторг ни от того, что вы, ребята, нашли Убежище, ни от того, что мы шляемся по соседям.

Ниган молча ждал продолжения. Давай, чувак, не разочаруй меня.

– Ты прав, не стоит ей этого знать. По крайней мере, пока Дианна не станет прежней.

Ниган медленно кивнул:

– Надеюсь, она и правда придет в себя. Но готовлюсь к худшему.

Скотт невесело усмехнулся:

– Как сказал твой друг Иисус, давай пока подмечать и выжидать. А там посмотрим.

Что же, это вполне тянуло на «да», и давить дальше сейчас не стоило. Скотт снова принялся за нектарин, а Ниган стал насвистывать старину Дилана – песня въелась в память, как и Королевство. Наркотик, да? Он самый.

…К воротам они подкатили уже в сумерках. Разумеется, пришлось выслушать шквал упреков: вы пропали на целый день, мы волновались… Бла-бла-бла… Ниган отыскал Тобина и отправил его возиться с рассадой, затем побрел ловить Энид. Пигалица оказалась в больнице: сидела в палате у Реджа, а старик что-то ей втолковывал.

– Вернулся, наконец? – Редж заметил его первым, улыбнулся и поправил очки левой рукой – до хрена неловко, но все-таки умудрился не сбить их с носа.

– Загулялся я сегодня. – Ниган вошел внутрь, заглянул Энид через плечо. На коленях девчонки лежала раскрытая тетрадка, вся в формулах, от одного вида которых зарябило в глазах.

– Отличную ученицу ты мне прислал. – Редж по-прежнему улыбался, но отчего-то показалось, что старик готов расплакаться. – Я словно помолодел.

– А ты? – Ниган потрепал девчонку по макушке. – Мозг еще из ушей не лезет?

– Нет! – Она замотала головой. – Это здорово!

– Думаю, на сегодня хватит. – Редж завозился на постели. – Жду тебя послезавтра с решенными уравнениями. Договорились?

– Конечно. – Энид поднялась, склонилась к старику и крепко его обняла. Тот неловко похлопал ее по спине.

– Ниган, тебе будет не очень сложно раздобыть мне инвалидное кресло?

– Фигня вопрос.

Редж вроде немного взбодрился, но все равно что-то в нем Нигану до хрена не нравилось. Усталый он какой-то и, пришло осознание, неуверенный. Ниган привык ко всякому Реджу, но за эти два года ни разу не видел старика неуверенным. Да, Редж был тем еще тихоней особенно на фоне Дианны, но всегда знал, чего хочет. Может, чертово кресло разнесет эту его неуверенность в клочки? Ради этого Ниган был готов прорваться через парочку стад ходячих.

– Пока! – Ни о чем не подозревавшая Энид запихала тетрадку в неизменный рюкзачок и направилась к выходу. Ниган напоследок махнул рукой и вышел следом.

– У меня для тебя гостинец, – сказал он, когда они выбрались на темно-синюю вечернюю улицу. – Но с одним условием.

– Ммм?

– Он из волшебного места.

– И что это значит?

– Это значит, что о нем никому нельзя рассказывать. Это фишка волшебных мест: если о них узнают другие, магия пропадает, а место умирает. – Ниган достал гранат и вложил его в руку Энид.

– Супер!

– Ты вообще слышала, что я только что сказал?

– Конечно. – Пигалица утвердительно мотнула головой. – Я не проболтаюсь.

– Могила?

– Могила.

Они стукнулись кулаками.

– Это из-за Карла, да? – добавила умненькая девочка. – Если он узнает, то и его отец узнает.

– Именно. Хотя своим этого тоже знать не надо.

– Вы ведь занимаетесь чем-то опасным.

– Знаешь, в чем задница, пигалица? Если ты, шляясь по лесу, попадешься ходячим, я, конечно, буду дико огорчен. Но если попадусь я, остальные даже погоревать не успеют, их прикончат.

Энид шумно вздохнула, опять дернула головой и побежала прочь. Притормозила у поворота и крикнула:

– Я тоже буду дико огорчена. Но меня не прикончат. Ясно тебе?

Куда уж яснее. А девчонка рванула себе дальше.

Песня все вертелась и вертелась в голове, пока Ниган брел к своему жилищу. Ведь я на темной стороне улицы… Он как раз шел вдоль ограды, когда донесся тихий свист, а затем что-то шлепнулось в траву прямо у ног. Ниган нагнулся, нащупал что-то неровное. Камень, обернутый бумагой, которую удерживала завязанная узлом веревка. Иисус? Но он сейчас уже должен быть в Хиллтопе. Тогда…

Ниган быстро пошел, почти побежал к дому, взобрался на крыльцо, толкнул дверь и ввалился в гостиную. Вслепую нашарил выключатель, щелкнул и, так и не пройдя дальше, попытался развязать веревку. Черт, оказалось проще разрезать. На обратной стороне измятой бумажке было нацарапано всего несколько слов: «Жозефина. Завтра в полдень».

Губы сами собой разъехались в улыбке. Рик! А я ведь уже начал скучать! Скотт назвал Королевство наркотиком. Похоже, у Нигана завелась своя наркота, но мы еще посмотрим, за кем останется следующая партия!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 12:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_C_sSBjmYI


	13. We Are the Boyz

Давным-давно, настолько, что это можно счесть сказкой, у Нигана стряслось первое свидание. Не то чтобы он нервничал, однако такое событие, как ни банально это звучит, выпадает единственный раз в жизни. Забавно, Ниган уже успел трахнуть пару девчонок, а на правильные свидания еще ни разу не ходил. И он постарался не ударить в грязь лицом: напялил чистые трусы и носки, самые модные джинсы и выпрошенную у приятеля крутую куртку, купил на сэкономленные карманные деньги два билета в кино и букет – не бог весть какой, конечно, ведь на что-то более впечатляющее бабла не хватило. Явился Ниган минут за двадцать до назначенного времени и стоял, судорожно жуя мятную жвачку, потому что «если телочка разрешит себя поцеловать, у тебя не должно вонять изо рта, придурок!», как еще несколько лет назад доходчиво объяснил тот самый приятель, который сейчас пожертвовал куртку.

Жопа в том, что девица не явилась. Как потом узнал Ниган, ее отец, вызнав, с кем собралась встречаться дочь, запер девчонку дома. Пока же Ниган торчал с чертовым букетом в обнимку и бесился: сначала на опаздывающую дуру, потом на засранку, вздумавшую его прокатить. Мимо ходили люди, косились, кто с сочувствием, а кто не особо пряча ухмылки, и он понимал, что завтра весь поганый городок будет судачить, как сынка той самой непутевой семейки выставили идиотом. Нигану не впервые было изображать, что ему плевать, кто и что думает, но обида мерзко царапала изнутри. Он мог выкинуть букет в ближайшую урну и гордо уйти, однако при мысли о таком варианте обида начинала уже не просто царапаться, а прямо-таки колоть. Вот тогда-то Ниган и приметил ее – девчонку из собственной школы, учившуюся на класс младше. Он не знал о ней почти ничего: обычная тихоня, слишком банальная для того, чтобы стать парией, но получившая от парней нелестное прозвище Кривозубка. Передние зубы у нее и правда торчали, поэтому девчонка, когда вообще открывала рот, едва мямлила, чтобы лишний раз их не показывать. Может, и тихоней она была как раз поэтому.

Девчонка чесала вдоль улицы, низко опустив голову, и взлохмаченные темные волосы выглядели так, будто их сегодня даже не удосужились причесать. И жуткое платье в горошек, словно им облагодетельствовали чуваки из Армии спасения. Ниган раздумывал лишь мгновение, а потом заступил девчонке дорогу. Она чуть не врезалась в него, едва успела затормозить и вскинула удивленное лицо.

– Привет, – произнес он.

Девчонка не ответила, только немного отступила.

– Хей, мы ж с тобой в одной школе учимся. Не пугайся так.

– Знаю, – буркнула она. Точнее, у нее получилось что-то вроде «Жнаю».

– Это тебе. – Ниган протянул букет.

Девчонка послала недоверчивый взгляд, затем заозиралась по сторонам. Ясно, подумала, что парни решили приколоться.

– Ничего мне не нужно. – Вышло больше похоже на «Нычо мне ннужжжо».

– Ладно тебе! Цветы же красивые…

– Ннужжжно! – с каким-то отчаянием и ожесточением выпалила она. Верхняя губа задралась, и из-под нее блеснули брекеты.

– Вау! – Ниган невольно подался вперед. – Круто. Что, недавно поставила?

Девчонка сразу же прикрыла рот рукой и взглянула на него чуть ли не со страхом.

– Да не буду я ржать. Честно. И это правда круто.

– Это больно, – прошептала она.

– Зато потом будешь красивой.

Вранье. Она была миленькой, но не более. Таких девчонок пруд пруди в любом городке, и про них всегда говорят одно и то же: «Какая миленькая дочка у этой семьи» Миленькая, даже не симпатичная. И эта конкретная девчонка словно прекрасно это понимала: никто и никогда не назовет ее хорошенькой, тем более крутой или стильной.

– Тебя что, прокатили со свиданием? – прямо спросила она.

– Ну да, – признал Ниган. – Но у меня остался букет и два билета в кино. Так что?

Девчонка хмурилась, все еще подозревая неладное:

– Почему я?

– Ты первая, кто попался на пути.

Она вдруг усмехнулась, снова блеснув брекетами. Отчего-то это оказалось симпатично, будто железки на зубах придали ей какую-то изюминку.

– Что за фильм?

– «Назад в будущее». Говорят, жутко крутой.

– Уже посмотрела на прошлой неделе с папой.

Вот невезуха. Девчонка опять опустила голову, принялась изучать носки собственных туфель.

– Он действительно крутой. Фильм, я имею в виду. Я не против посмотреть его еще раз.

И они пошли в кино. И фильм действительно оказался крутым настолько, что Ниган не пожалел о впустую потраченной жвачке. После сеанса девчонка все же взяла несколько подвядший букет.

– Маме понравился. – Она широко улыбнулась, уже не стесняясь брекетов. – Насыплю в воду ложку сахара, и цветы еще долго простоят. Спасибо.

– За что? – пожал плечами Ниган.

Девчонка не ответила, развернулась и пошла прочь.

– Эй! Как хоть тебя зовут?

Она притормозила, обернулась и еще разок сверкнула улыбкой:

– Люсиль.

В приличных сказках они поженились бы сразу, как закончили школу. В реальности, разумеется, вышло иначе. Когда Ниган пересекся с Люсиль в следующий раз, минуло долгих четыре года. Он успел сменить шесть подружек, в ее жизни, ничего, считай, не изменилось, разве что кривые зубы выпрямились, а темные волосы теперь стягивала резинка. Они не сказали друг другу ни «Привет», ни «Давно не виделись». Ниган лишь ухмыльнулся и произнес:

– Тут вышла вторая часть «Назад в будущее». Сходим?

Люсиль улыбнулась и на миг из миленькой стала почти хорошенькой.

Логика сказки требовала, чтобы поженились они в следующем году, когда вышла третья часть, но этого не произошло. Ниган посмотрел фильм со своей тогдашней подружкой, выпускницей университета, а Люсиль… Он представления не имел, с кем его посмотрела Люсиль и посмотрела ли вообще.

И все-таки они поженились – спустя еще два года: маленькая скромная церемония в маленькой скромной церкви. Только родители Люсиль, отец Нигана, так до конца и не поверивший, что сын решил остепениться, и пара подружек невесты. Никакого свадебного путешествия, они решили, что сначала поднакопят денег, а потом уже куда-нибудь отправятся и отведут душу. Так что день кончился тем, что Ниган наблюдал, как Люсиль, все еще в платье невесты, порхала по дому, с покупкой которого помогли их родаки, и столовой ложкой насыпала сахар в вазы, полные уже начавших подвядать цветов. Он не понимал, что испытывал: какое-то странное щемящее чувство, от которого хотелось то ли взвыть, то ли расхохотаться. Лишь много позже он осознает – это было счастье, настолько оглушительно-полное, что, наверное, в жизни его выпадет испытать лишь единожды. Тогда же Ниган только отмахнется и сбежит на кухню заваривать чай и пялиться в телик, по которому показывают бейсбол. Идиот, что сказать?

А потом потянутся долгие годы, и сказка, так толком и не родившаяся, умрет. Ниган будет преподавать и продолжит менять женщин, Люсиль полностью уйдет в заботу о доме. Черты ее миленького личика оплывут, и из девушки она начнет превращаться в одну из многих скучных располневших теток, которых пруд пруди в любом маленьком городке. Затем ей станет нездоровиться, и Ниган поведет ее к врачу, тому самому, что поставит ужасный диагноз. Люсиль опять похудеет, ее черты заострятся от сеансов химиотерапии и постоянной рвоты, их вечной спутницы. С белой подушки на Нигана будет смотреть странное создание, словно лица юной и зрелой Люсиль наложатся друг на друга. Это дохера жутко, но Ниган ни разу не отведет взгляд. Именно тогда он поймает себя на мысли, что упустил что-то. И ему дико страшно от одной мысли о том, что изувеченное, измученное существо на больничной койке оставит его навсегда.

– Вы должны быть сильным, – скажет врач, и Ниган лишь чудом удержится, чтобы не выбить ему зубы.

Я слаб, Люсиль, дохера слаб. Тень самого себя, вынужденная каждый день доказывать себе, что существует. Зачем-то…

* * *  
Ниган уже тысячу лет не вспоминал ту идиотскую историю с неудавшимся свиданием и знакомством с Люсиль, но этой ночью в голове словно прокрутили кино. Он очнулся ото сна, оглушенный, раскинувшийся на кровати, и уставился в потолок, по которому полз робкий утренний луч. Скажи, Люсиль, к чему это? Сейчас мне в последнюю очередь нужен такой сеанс. Меня ждет Рик, а в башке ни одной идеи, как себя вести.

– Импровизации мне всегда неплохо удавались, да, Люсиль? – спросил Ниган у потолка, но тот предсказуемо не ответил.

А в гостиной ждала бита, с обиженным видом торчавшая на диване, где Ниган ее оставил почти сутки назад.

– Не дуйся, дорогая. – Он прошествовал мимо нее на кухню. – Сегодня я обязательно захвачу тебя с собой. Я просто-таки обязан выглядеть первым парнем в городе.

Без десяти двенадцать Ниган припарковал тачку у кинотеатра и огляделся. Увы, Бесс его отныне не приветствовала, зато неподалеку маячил знакомый темный силуэт. Мишонн. Что же, Ниган это предвидел. Ничего странного в том, что Рик явился не один. Ниган не удивился бы и тому, что за ним следили с самого въезда в городок. Чуваки, я вам тоже не доверяю.

Рик отыскался внутри. Он лежал на одном из кресел в ряду целующихся парочек: голова на одном подлокотнике, ноги переброшены через другой, и задумчиво смотрел на Жозефину. Сегодня ветерок тянул в ее сторону, и она чуяла устроившегося так далеко и так близко живого, едва слышно шипела и дергалась в путах.

– Забавно, – произнес Рик вместо приветствия.

Ниган опустился на корточки возле того подлокотника, на котором лежала его голова, поставил локоть на обивку сиденья и устроил подбородок на ладонь. Так лицо Рика очутилось совсем близко. Оказывается, под левым глазом у него шрам, похожий на едва заметный белый штрих. Сами глаза сегодня были покрасневшими, словно Рик то ли долго-долго их тер, то ли не спал всю ночь. Что еще? Две вертикальные морщины между бровями, которые не исчезали, даже когда он расслаблялся. Еще несколько едва заметных морщин на лбу. Лет через пять, если чувак доживет, они тоже станут глубокими.

– У меня на лице что-то потрясающе интересное?

– Конечно. – Ниган улыбнулся. – В тебе вообще все интересно.

Рик лишь приподнял бровь. Не то чтобы Ниган надеялся, что он хоть немножечко смутится, но все-таки.

– Дэрил и Мэгги рассказали о твоей затее с огородами.

– Это ведь круто, да?

Глаза Рика ненадолго затуманились, будто он о чем-то вспомнил. Потом чувак пожал плечами:

– Посмотрим. – Он снова перевел взгляд на Жозефину, помолчал немного, затем опять посмотрел на Нигана: – Сейчас ты похож на пса.

– Надеюсь, на лабрадора. У нас был такой, очаровашка, все его обожали и тискали.

А еще он был полным придурком, но Рику это знать необязательно.

– Вы и правда олухи царя небесного. – Впрочем, Рик произнес это без раздражения. Он принялся усаживаться, и Ниган поднялся, посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Чувак вскинул голову, послал вопросительный взгляд. Ну что, время для следующего хода, тем более, место располагает.

Ниган оперся коленом на сиденье, нагнулся и поцеловал. И обалдел на миг, потому что чужие губы с готовностью разомкнулись. Дьявол, что теперь?! Окей, решил взять меня на слабо? Не выйдет! Язык скользнул в гостеприимно распахнутый рот, и тут на нем с силой сжались зубы. Больно! На глазах едва не выступили слезы. Секунда, другая, еще одна… Наконец, его отпустили, и Ниган отстранился, резко выдохнул.

– Не помню, чтобы разрешал, – сухо произнес Рик.

Чертчертчерт… Так и откусить можно!

– Так разреши. Чувак, это ряд целующихся парочек.

– Я что-то пропустил? – Рик нехорошо прищурился. – Такое, чтобы слово «парочка» показалось тебе уместным?

– Мы только что сошлись на том, что я лабрадор. А они прилипчивые твари.

– Не переигрывай. Собак в нынешние времена и сожрать могут.

Ну да, ты ж специалист в поедании псовых.

Рик поднялся, одернул видавшие виды джинсы.

– В любом случае, я позвал тебя, не чтобы любоваться, как ты виляешь хвостом.

Да ладно! Именно для этого. И, пожалуй, раунд можно счесть ничьей.

– В таком случае слушаю, мой повелитель. Что тебе угодно?

– Ты ведь неплохо знаешь этот городок?

– Вполне.

– Покажи, что здесь есть интересного.

– Неразграбленного, ты хочешь сказать.

– Если бы хотел, так и сказал. Интересного. И соображай быстрее, у нас пара часов.

– Чувак, это унылый среднестатистический городишко, единственное достоинство которого в том, что он недалеко от Вашингтона. Местные наверняка считали тот торговый комплекс своим единственным развлечением. Хотя… тут есть захудалый музей и, разумеется, церковь.

– Неплохо. – Рик совершенно серьезно кивнул. – Начнем с церкви.

Окей, если уж ему так ударило.

– Тогда прокатимся, она на противоположной стороне городка.

Снаружи, привалившись бедром к машине Нигана, ждала Мишонн.

– Это еще что такое? – Она мотнула головой в сторону биты, устроившейся на переднем сиденье.

– Отныне мое любимое оружие. – Ниган даже пристегнул ее от греха подальше. Он покосился на Рика, но тот стоял с непроницаемой мордой, засранец.

– Мы едем в местную церковь, – объявил Рик, открывая заднюю дверцу. Мишонн лишь выразительно закатила глаза.

– Кстати, чуваки, сзади пакет, а в нем три банки пива. Если не возражаете, конечно.

– Собираешься пить за рулем? – усмехнулся Рик.

Ниган фыркнул:

– Ах да, ты же помощник шерифа. Арестуй меня, офицер.

Рик и Мишонн переглянусь, чертовски нехорошо, и Ниган невольно напрягся.

– Даже не представляешь, о чем просишь, – протянул Рик как-то… едва ли не сладострастно, что ли? По затылку словно мазнуло холодом, и тут же вспомнилось Убежище и чуваки в робах, бродившие среди ходячих, согнанных между двумя заборами. Ты ступил на топкую землю, приятель…

– Пока не буду, – наконец объявил ублюдок. – Но могу в любой момент. И лучше бы тебе это запомнить.

– Загружайтесь уже, – буркнул Ниган. Вот так, сдуру, просрал очко.

Впрочем, унывать рано, прогулка только началась. Пока машина катила по пустынным улочкам, а Рик и Мишонн, устроившиеся на заднем сиденье, с удовольствием изучали проносившийся мимо городок.

– Младшая школа, – время от времени комментировал Ниган, изображая экскурсовода. – А на соседней улице мэрия, вон торчит крыша. Старшая школа, тут устроили один из лагерей, но все сгорело. Больница.

Рик аж прилип к окну, рассматривая угрюмое шестиэтажное здание с пятнами копоти на фасаде. Окна с выбитыми стеклами напряженно следили за проезжающей мимо машиной. Вот куда придется заглянуть, чтобы раздобыть Реджу коляску.

– Тут много ходячих? – спросил Рик.

– Не слишком. Часть больных успели эвакуировать, а часть перебили военные. В Александрии есть чувак как раз отсюда, рассказывал, что тут творилось.

– Представляю.

Ниган поймал в зеркале заднего вида помрачневшую физиономию Рика. Уже что-то. Любопытно, какие дерьмовые воспоминания связаны у него с больницей? Он же бывший помощник шерифа, может, тоже эвакуировал людей?

– Здесь была бойня. Вон в том крыле на втором этаже конференц-зал или что-то вроде. Туда согнали кучу народу: и пациентов, и персонал, и расстреляли.

– Заглядывал туда?

Ниган кивнул:

– Решил, идиот, посчитать трупы, сбился на первой сотне. Потом долго думал, что увижу кого в военной форме, пристрелю нахер.

Теперь в зеркале заднего вида нахмурилась Мишонн – с таким видом, будто поняла. Может, и действительно поняла.

– Вон церковь, чуваки. Выгружаемся?

– Вижу двух ходячих, – объявила Мишонн.

– И еще один. – Ниган ткнул на противоположную сторону улицы. – Займусь им.

Он остановил машину и подмигнул бите. Давай, дорогая, покажем, на что мы способны.

Ниган подхватил биту и, выскочив из тачки, направился к мертвяку, у которого была сломана шея, и башка практически лежала на левом плече. Ниган попытался поймать взгляд мутных белесых глаз.

– Привет, чувак!

– Хыыыы!

– И пока. – Он опустил биту прямо на лоб.

Громкий «хрусть», и во все стороны полетели мозги, пришлось даже отпрыгнуть. Ниган покосился на Мишонн. Один ходячий уже валялся с разрубленной башкой, а второму она грациозным жестом снесла голову с плеч. Все же мечом выходит почище.

– Вроде больше никого. – Рик стоял у машины и оглядывался.

– Тогда добро пожаловать внутрь.

Ниган миновал невысокую оградку, прошел по дорожке, выложенной аккуратной светлой плиткой, взбежал на крыльцо. Он постучал рукояткой биты по двустворчатым дверям и прислушался. Вроде тихо. Оказалось не заперто, а внутри притаился аккуратненький зал, словно ждущий, что в него вот-вот явятся прихожане. Портила впечатление только вездесущая пыль, покрывавшая плотным слоем темные ряды скамеек. Через высокие узкие окна косо падали солнечные лучи, высвечивая на полу длинные прямоугольники.

– Как-то скучновато, не находишь?

– Отнюдь. – Рик стоял у самого входа и щурился. В руках у чувака была банка с пивом.

– Мог бы и мне захватить.

– Сам виноват, что не подумал.

Рик двинулся вперед, и пришлось дать дорогу. Чувак добрался до кафедры, взобрался на нее и посмотрел на статую распятого Иисуса. Так себе, решил Ниган, когда тоже приблизился: физиономия у сына божьего была такая, будто он не страдал за грехи человечества, а мучился от запора. Однако Рик все пялился и пялился, как завороженный.

– Ты верующий? – рискнул Ниган.

Рик не ответил, отвлекся от статуи и, облокотившись на кафедру, принялся листать свободной рукой лежавшую там библию.

– Ты южанин, – попробовал еще раз Ниган. – Считается, что южане религиозны.

– И кто так считает? – Все та же непроницаемая рожа. Но отчего-то тебя принесло в эту церковь. Тоже какие-то воспоминания?

– Есть такой стереотип.

– Я могу ответить «да» и солгать, могу ответить «нет» и солгать. Так что вопрос бессмысленный. – Рик опустил взгляд на книгу. – Лелей свои стереотипы.

Считаешь-то ты себя точно первым после бога. И ясно, что по своей воле не дашь ни одной подсказки. Но если хочешь меня взбесить, придется постараться, так просто не поддамся.

– Кости сухие, слушайте слово господне. Я введу дух в вас, и оживете.

– Дерьмо полное, – заметил Ниган.

– Пожалуй. – Рик поднял глаза от библии и отхлебнул пиво. – Как-то я казнил священника.

М-да… Не «убил», аж «казнил». Впору позавидовать такому самомнению.

– Что он вытворил?

– Оставил паству умирать, а сам заперся в церкви. Предательство доверившихся, самый страшный грех.

– Ледяное озеро Коцит, если не ошибаюсь?

Рик пожал плечами:

– Легко отделался, – и смел библию на пол. Та упала с глухим стуком, подняв облако пыли.

– Нет, все-таки здесь скучно. – Ниган развел руками. – Ты не хочешь общаться с богом, а старине господу все равно нечего сказать в свое оправдание.

Рик поставил банку на кафедру и опять развернулся к статуе. Ниган вздохнул, подошел и притормозил рядом. Нет, вблизи это еще более унылое зрелище.

– За эти два года мы все стали кощунниками.

– У вас тоже есть церковь.

– Однако в ней нет священника, так что никого казнить не удастся. – Ниган стащил с кафедры пиво, отпил. – Но вообще я этим чувакам, священникам в смысле, сочувствую. Вокруг творится полнейшая херня, и попробуй объясни ее волей всеблагого господа. А брякнешь что-нибудь не то, так разочарованные прихожане еще и линчуют.

– Экий ты сочувствующий. – Рик требовательно протянул руку, и Ниган отдал банку.

– На самом деле нет. Гораздо чаще я думаю что-то вроде: «Ну вот вы, идиоты, и допрыгались»

Рик усмехнулся и сделал глоток:

– Ну вот ты, идиот, и допрыгался.

– Уел, чувак.

Рик повернулся к Нигану и послал странный взгляд: презрительный? задумчивый? оценивающий? Черт поймешь. Пока ты, приятель, хоть немного не разберешься в этом мужике, так и будешь гадать.

– Музей? – предложил Ниган.

На этот раз Рик кивнул.

* * *  
Музей, нет, скорее, музейчик, более весомого слова он не заслуживал, устроился в двухэтажном особнячке конца позапрошлого века. Этакий памятник самомнению жителей городка, способный вызвать у приезжих лишь зевоту. Немного документов, относящихся ко времени основания этого места, немного старых расплывчатых черно-белых фото, запечатлевших эпохальные, по мнению музейных работников, события, еще столько же цветных, десятка три убого намалеванных картин и приличное количество шмоток, утвари и мелкой мебели, долженствующих показать школьникам, как в свое время жили предки.

– Там Война за независимость. – Стоя у самого входа, Ниган указал на правый зал, – там стыдливый геноцид индейцев, – он махнул влево, – сразу за ним гордая победа северян, а на втором этаже Первая и Вторая мировые, Вьетнам и все, что не влезло на первый.

Рик, будто действительно решив обозреть всю экспозицию, отправился направо, Мишонн, поразмыслив, налево. Ниган, разумеется, потащился вслед за Риком. Тот успел добраться до одной из картин – портрета сухощавого надменного мужика, как явствовало из таблички, первого мэра городишки. Тот еще индюк.

– Так и тянет пририсовать ему усы.

Рик неопределенно хмыкнул, перевел взгляд на разбитую витрину в левом углу.

– Там было оружие, – пояснил Ниган. – Кто-то успел похозяйничать и стащил все винтовки и пистолеты, ладно еще прошлого века, но старье восемнадцатого зачем понадобилось? Если идиоты все же умудрились его зарядить, надеюсь, оно не взорвалось у них в руках.

– Лучше бы взорвалось.

– Пожалуй.

Рик подошел к следующему полотну, с которого с несчастным видом взирал Вашингтон. Кто угодно стал бы несчастным, если волей живописца его так перекорежило.

– Ты не любишь музеи? – Рик отвернулся от первого президента и с любопытством воззрился на Нигана.

– В общем-то нет. – Тот засунул руки в карманы. – Точнее, раньше мне было пофиг. Теперь… Это просто дерьмовые памятники тщеславию. Вроде как «посмотрите, чуваки, из какой жопы мы вылезли и чего добились». А на деле все та же жопа.

– Ты не слишком-то веришь в людей. – Взгляд стал колючим.

– Отнюдь. Когда я был юн и глуп, то, как и все подростки, в какой-то момент возненавидел человечество. Знаешь, херня о том, что люди тупые, способны только лишь убивать друг друга, а заодно губить все, до чего дотянутся. А я, разумеется, иной и знаю путь к счастью. Потом я подрос и решил, что люди, в общем-то, прикольные чуваки.

Удивительно, но Рик соизволил кивнуть. Впрочем, сразу же прищурился:

– Эти прикольные чуваки порой убивают тех, кто тебе дорог.

Говнюк, я тебе еще это припомню. Но сейчас даже не надейся: я следую совету друга Иисуса – наблюдаю.

– Я же сказал «прикольные», а не «хорошие». Хей, ты же захватил вторую банку пива. Не вредничай, поделись глотком. Я знаю волшебное слово «Пожалуйста».

Сукин сын медленно открыл захваченную банку и припал к ней. Надолго. Нет, ну…

– Держи.

Слава богу, там еще осталась половина.

– Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что будет дальше?

– Хм? – Ниган оторвался от пива.

– Машины проржавеют и станут трухой, небоскребы рухнут и обратятся в пыль, магистрали зарастут и исчезнут.

– Да ты поэт! Как-то слышал по ящику, что египетские пирамиды простоят еще долго. И эта, как ее, Великая китайская стена.

Рик фыркнул чуть ли не раздраженно. Он-то чего недоволен? Или ждал, что Ниган спляшет вокруг него на задних лапках? Но, в общем-то, действительно херня полная, и скоро оба помрут со скуки в тщетных и тупых попытках залезть друг другу под шкуры.

– Давай без философии. – Ниган подошел к столу, под стеклянной крышкой которого были разложены какие-то старые документы, и пристроил на него опустевшую банку. – Ты собирался разлечься, а в результате то общаешься с богом, то рассуждаешь о прахе и тлене.

– Есть идеи получше?

– Ага. Да пошло оно все к черту. – Ниган размахнулся и опустил биту на стекло. То жалобно звякнуло и пошло трещинами, а на втором ударе разлетелось на осколки. – Вот. – Ниган аккуратно достал одну из бумаг. – «Простоит сей град до скончания веков». Получается, века закончились. Аминь.

Бумага полетела на пол.

Рик лишь приподнял бровь и скрестил руки на груди.

– Или это говнище вместо портрета умницы Джорджа. Ручаюсь, он был бы только благодарен. – Ниган достал нож и метнул в бесящую картину. Лезвие вонзилось ровнехонько посреди лба Вашингтона.

– Неплохой бросок. – Рик подошел к испорченному полотну, взялся за рукоять и выдернул нож, взвесил его в руке.

– Ну? – Ниган приглашающе развел руками.

Рик чуть ли не танцующим шагом приблизился, словно раздумывая, не воткнуть ли нож в Нигана, но вместо этого развернулся и тоже метнул. Ниган расхохотался, потому что лезвие угодило прямо в правый глаз первому мэру.

– А ты крут.

Рик пожал плечами.

– Окей! – Ниган метнулся к портрету, вытащил из него нож. – Пойдем в соседний зал. Там тоже куча всего прикольного.

Левое помещение, то самое, с геноцидом, приветствовало их полным облачением какого-то индейского вождя, запертым внутри стеклянной витрины. Пришлось повозиться: она не поддалась ни с первого удара, ни со второго, но когда все-таки с грохотом рассыпалась настоящим водопадом из осколков, Ниган задрал руку с битой к потолку:

– Вау! Чувак, ты свободен!

Рик приблизился к безликому манекену, черт знает сколько лет носившему чужие шмотки, коснулся едва-едва, словно боясь повредить, бахромы на кожаной рубахе, замысловатой вышивки из разноцветных бусин, провел кончиками пальцев по перьям на головном уборе.

– Думаешь, ты и правда его освободил?

– А то! Видишь портрет прямо напротив? Тот, с мужиком на коне? Какой-то там генерал, перебивший очередное племя. Может даже, как раз и генерала получивший за это. И, прикинь, ты торчишь тут клятый век, смотришь на убийцу своих людей, а мерзкое стекло тебя не пускает. И вот пришли мы.

Взгляд Рика стал опасным – не только опасным, в нем мелькнула та самая искра, которую Ниган уже как-то углядел. Наконец-то!

– Спорим, попаду ему прямо в нос?

– А если нет? – Рик отошел от манекена и улыбнулся. Не слишком искренне, но чувак явно заинтересовался.

– Значит, спорим. – Ниган чуть качнулся вперед. – Если попаду, ты разрешишь.

Тот только приподнял бровь, сделав вид, что не понял. Пришлось подойти вплотную и нагнуться к самому уху:

– Разрешишь себя поцеловать, разумеется.

Кажется, по телу Рика прошла едва заметная дрожь.

– О, – прохладно отозвался он, достал собственный нож и прижал лезвие плашмя к щеке Нигана. – Если промажешь, воткну это в тебя.

– Чувак, ты просто-таки гений мотивации.

– Знаю. – Кончик ножа прошелся от скулы к подбородку и ощутимо ткнул под него. – Тебе это нравится? – В чужом тоне смешались злость, вызов и… Это ведь предвкушение? Тебе так хочется воткнуть в меня нож или все же получить поцелуй? А может, ты просто-таки не можешь выбрать?

– Вы всех ходячих окрест сюда созовете. – Мишонн стояла в дверях зала с катаной в руке.

Рик обернулся в ее сторону, так и не убрав нож от подбородка Нигана:

– Они уже явились?

– Нет. – Телохранительница нахмурилась.

– Тогда неважно. Продолжай экскурсию.

– Уверен? – Ее голос изменился, но черта с два Ниган разобрал, что в нем прозвучало.

– Более чем. – Рик снова посмотрел на Нигана.

– Надеюсь. – Она все-таки подчинилась, пусть и с явной неохотой, прошла мимо и исчезла в холле, видимо, отправилась в тот зал, из которого не так давно убрались они сами.

– Я еще не промазал, а ты уже тыкаешь в меня ножом. Невежливо. – Ниган встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами. На мгновение показалось, Рик сейчас наплюет на пари и просто засадит лезвие под подбородок. Однако чувак коротко кивнул и убрал оружие.

– Отсюда. – Он топнул ногой возле самой витрины.

Неплохая дистанция, честная.

– Значит, в нос. – Ниган аккуратно прислонил биту к уцелевшей стороне витрины и повернулся к портрету. Конь на картине здорово напоминал Храбреца, разве что художник любовно выписал ему яйца. Видимо, ниже достоинства генерала скакать на мерине или кобыле.

– Готов?

– Не дыши мне в затылок.

Рик громко фыркнул, однако немного отошел, упер руки в бока.

Окей, приятель, тебе не впервые щеголять меткостью, правда, раньше ты выпендривался перед телочками. И впору пожалеть, что нож все-таки не метательный. Теперь ты или попадешь, или получишь лезвие под ребра – захватывающая перспектива. Ниган поймал себя на том, что улыбается, и послал оружие в цель. То с глухим звуком вошло в полотно и осталось торчать. Ну?!

Они уставились друг на друга, и Ниган сделал приглашающий жест, потом медленно двинулся следом. Сердце тяжело и глухо ударяло в ребра. Эта сукина дочь, леди Удача, просто обязана быть на стороне того, кто рискует!

– Хм. – Рик коснулся картины возле воткнувшегося в нее лезвия – для этого ему пришлось почти полностью вытянуть руку. – Ты таки ходишь по самому краю.

Тот умудрился сдержать облегченный вздох и оскалился: нож вонзился в левую ноздрю всадника – на волосинку в сторону, и Ниган промазал бы.

– Мною двигал благородный порыв. Я не мог не попасть.

Рик вдруг рассмеялся. Ниган ждал, что тот будет недоволен, раздражен, чем черт не шутит, растерян, но смеха, почти хохота не предугадал. А Рик даже закинул голову, настолько развеселился. Вот он вроде немного успокоился, ненадолго спрятал лицо в изгиб руки, в которой все еще держал нож, потом отчего-то покачнулся.

Когда Рик опустил руку, его лицо было серьезным-серьезным, будто совсем недавнее веселье стерли тряпкой. Он быстрым шагом направился в следующий зал, и Ниган, подхватив биту, поспешил следом. Рик застыл прямо у входа, огляделся, достал пистолет и нацелил его на витрину в правом углу. В ней торчал манекен в полном военном облачении янки. Бах! Это битой пришлось колотить со всей дури, а так понадобилась лишь одна пуля. И снова «Бах!». На этот раз не повезло конфедерату. Рик отвел пистолет, поднял дуло вверх, словно раздумывая, но почти сразу нашел себе новую цель – гражданского в темном сюртуке. Бах!

– Дерьмовые памятники тщеславию, ты сказал?

Что за муха его укусила? Но это, по крайней мере, было весело.

– Что ты почувствовал, когда первый раз увидел ходячего?

А вот это уже нихуя не смешно. Хорошо, что Рик затерялся где-то в своих мыслях, а то у него был неплохой шанс подловить Нигана.

– Охренел. – Оставалось надеяться, голос прозвучал ровно.

– Ты никогда не думал, что внутри этих дохлых ублюдков осталось что-то от них прежних?

– Нет.

– Врешь. Все об этом хоть раз, но думали. Надеялись.

Сукин ты сын.

На лице Рика проступила веселая злость и какая-то одержимость:

– В этом с тобой проблема. Ты все время врешь.

– Нихера. – Ниган подошел, и дуло уткнулось ему в грудь. – Не знаю, что думали остальные, но всегда наделся, что в поганых дохляках не осталось ничего от них прежних.

Теперь на лице Рика появилось едва ли не остервенение. Разобраться бы хоть как-то в этих дерьмовых сменах настроения!

– Значит, хочешь правды. – Ниган коснулся руки, сжимавшей пистолет, отвел ее в сторону, нагнулся, но поцелуя не вышло: Рик отвернулся, и губы скользнули по щеке и уху. – Чувак, ты обещал.

– Да. – Какого-то дьявола он вдруг обрел уверенность. – Да, обещал.

Рик запихал пистолет прямо за пояс джинсов и рванул прочь:

– На второй этаж!

Что за… К черту! Ниган побежал за ним.

Они затопали по лестнице, вломились в очередной зальчик, где жертвами Рика стали еще два манекена и столик, который он оттолкнул со своего пути так сильно, что тот грохнулся на пол. Чувак что-то бормотал, и когда Ниган догнал его, то уловил чуть ли не раздраженное:

– …не здесь…

Следующие двери были закрыты, и Рик саданул по ним ногой, влетел и принялся озираться. Наконец, он углядел еще одну дверь, похоже, ведущую в подсобные помещения.

– Сюда.

Тут действительно оказался короткий коридорчик, выводивший в следующий, уже более широкий, с рядами кабинетов по обе стороны. Рик затормозил возле одного из них, с внушительной табличкой на двери: «Директор музея Дж. Т. Гудмен-мл.». Потянул за ручку, но не тут-то было.

– Вряд ли ты хранил там сокровища, сукин сын. – Рик выстрелил прямо в замок и толкнул дверь.

Тяжелые портьеры почти полностью занавешивали окно, узкий луч, как блестящее лезвие, пересекал массивный письменный стол и большой ковер перед ним, прочее тонуло в жарком сумраке. Духота и пыль – от их смеси, шибанувшей в нос, легкие как сжались.

Идеальный порядок, словно хозяин слинял совсем недавно и вот-вот вернется: запертые стеллажи вдоль двух стен, за стеклами выстроились папки с широкими корешками, на которых темнели чернильные пометки. Симметрично расставленные кресла, компьютер на правой стороне столешницы и, будто чтобы уравновесить композицию, толстая ваза с засохшими цветами слева. Роскошный письменный прибор посередине.

Рик для разнообразия не стал ни во что стрелять, ограничился лишь тем, что столкнул вазу на пол. Та с гулким звуком раскололась почти надвое, невесомые лепестки красиво разлетелись по ковру, легли на нем узором.

– Прошлый раз ты сказал, что обожаешь меня. – Рик положил пистолет на столешницу, привалился к ней задницей. Чувак умел выбирать стратегически верные позиции: Ниган видел лишь силуэт, облизанный солнцем.

– Не отказываюсь от своих слов.

Рик рассмеялся:

– Ты неплохо держишься, признаю. И наблюдать за этим чертовски забавно.

– Рад, что это тебя развлекает.

– Подойди сюда. – Его голос стал серьезным.

Ниган приблизился, прислонил биту к столу и посмотрел на Рика, лицо которого наконец-то можно было разглядеть.

– Делай, что собирался. – Это прозвучало уже с откровенной злобой.

Нет, так не пойдет, кажется, приятель, ты сейчас продуешь раунд, хотя совсем недавно на это ничего не намекало. Где же ты проебался? Дерьмо в том, что времени гадать нет, а значит, пора импровизировать.

Ниган склонился к Рику, но пока не поцеловал, положил руку ему на левую щеку: дохера непривычно чувствовать ладонью не гладкость кожи, а жесткие волоски бороды. Тот явно не ожидал этого, голубые глаза распахнулись. Окей, чувак, очко за мной!

– Ты…

– Тсс. Я делаю то, что собирался. А ты позволил.

Брови почти сошлись на переносице, вертикальные морщины между ними резко обозначились. Блядь, чувак, если тебе настолько неприятно, зажмурься. Я тоже не в восторге от того, что происходит! Сукин сын и правда закрыл глаза, и Ниган прижался к его рту не как прошлый раз, а мягко, будто целовал девственницу. Не ожидал, да? Ниган провел языком по губам, ощутил, как они раздвигаются, скользнул внутрь. На этот раз его не укусили, зато чужой язык даже не шевельнулся, пассивный кусок плоти.

Теперь начал злиться уже Ниган. Тоже мне, поруганная добродетель! Можно подумать, это я таскаю тебя на веревке, а не ты меня. Он ненадолго оторвался, чтобы вдохнуть побольше затхлого воздуха, и углубил поцелуй. Язык прошелся по внутренней стороне зубов, приглашающе потерся о язык Рика. Давай, ответь мне! А, к черту! Ниган грубо схватил Рика за задницу и затащил на столешницу. До ушей донеслось смазанное «Ох!», и когда Ниган несильно прикусил чуваку нижнюю губу, тот как вышел из ступора. Руки схватили за плечи… Ниган думал, Рик оттолкнет, а он, наоборот, рванул на себя, так что их тела оказались плотно-плотно прижаты друг к другу.

И?.. Ниган обалдело уставился на зажмуренный глаз. Рик отвечал на поцелуй так яростно, словно его и правда это заводило. Еще немного, и Ниган растеряет всю ту небольшую инициативу, что сумел заполучить! Мелькнула мысль, что чувак в общем-то неплохо целуется, и Ниган вздрогнул, совсем не от возбуждения. Давай, придумай что-нибудь, пока позорно не просрал! Ниган оторвался от чужих губ, жадно ловя воздух широко открытым ртом, прижался к виску, челюсти, снова кольнувшей бородой, наконец, пристроился к изгибу шеи. От кожи пахло ношеными тряпками, пылью, чуть-чуть потом: обычный человеческий запах, многие теперь воняли гораздо противнее. Ниган провел языком раз, другой, ощущая солоноватый вкус, и настала очередь вздрогнуть Рика. 

Ладно, в жмурки могут играть оба. Представь, приятель, что в твоих объятиях баба, хоть та же Мишонн. Только женщины не бывают настолько узкозадыми и плоскогрудыми, даже если сиськи нулевого размера, они ощущаются иначе. У женщин нет бороды, они пахнут иначе, дышат иначе, они… Дьявол! Рик по-прежнему сжимал веки, настолько сосредоточенный, что захотелось пробить ему башку и добраться до мозга – может, хоть так удастся понять, что у него в голове! Кого ты сейчас видишь, ублюдок?! Ты должен смотреть на меня!

Ниган тряхнул его, как куклу. Рик и был куклой, отдав всю инициативу, с которой Ниган не представлял, что делать. Просто выпустить и отойти? Хватит, мы договаривались только на поцелуй, на прочее дерьмо я не подписывался. Однако… Рик тяжело дышал, одной рукой еще цеплялся за куртку, другой оперся о столешницу. И твори с ним чего хочешь. Ниган судорожно сглотнул. Как же тут жарко! Наверное, поэтому все мысли испарились.

– Рик, – ласково позвал он. Снова поцеловал, и ему опять с готовностью ответили.

Твори что хочешь, да? Пожалуй, в этом что-то было. Не охренеть как возбуждающее, но интересное. Проверим, насколько далеко ты дашь мне зайти, а, Рик? Ниган ухватился за свое любопытство, как за путеводную нить. Да, перед ним мужик, но далеко не обычный, целый глава Спасителей. Чужое тело – тоже намек на то, что с его обладателем происходило раньше, тоже шанс хоть что-то поймать. Ниган выдернул рубашку Рика из-под ремня, запустил под нее руку. Вот тот шрам, который он увидел в подсобке магазина: провести по нему от бедра вверх к лопатке, нащупать крохотный округлый шрамик – похоже, от пули. Рик мелко-мелко задрожал, едва ли не прильнул, словно ему нравилось, когда его там касались.

Во рту пересохло, не иначе как от сводящей с ума жарищи. Это забавно, черт возьми! Забавно и вместе с тем хочется отпихнуть человека возле и удрать нахрен, только не дождешься. Ниган был готов переломить себя, но остаться.

– Рик, я тебя обожаю, – шепнул он в ухо, и засранец в очередной раз негромко рассмеялся.

До возбуждения было по-прежнему далеко, как от Вашингтона до Мехико, зато хватало азарта. Ладно, приятель, ты не вытворяешь ничего странного, а зарабатываешь очки. Ниган пропихнул руку между прижатыми телами, хватился за пряжку. Вслепую расстегнуть ремень оказалось не так уж и просто: кобура мешалась, пуговица на джинсах никак не вылезала из петли, молния тоже поддалась не сразу. Рик замер: рука на плече, рука на столешнице. Никакой дрожи, ни даже дыхания – воплощенное ожидание. И чертовы зажмуренные глаза. Опрокинуть бы его на стол и ударить наотмашь! От этой мысли собственное дыхание на миг перехватило. Чертова жара…

Не поддавайся, приятель. Сейчас тебе нужно сделать хорошо конкретному чуваку, а о том, как изобьешь его, будешь мечтать в другой раз. В этом что-то было: в спутанном в дикий клубок желании искалечить и доставить удовольствие. А нарочитая пассивность то подстегивала, то бесила. Главное, не слишком концентрироваться на том, что лезешь другому мужику в трусы. Чужой член оказался мягким, ни чуточки не возбужденным. А что Ниган ждал? Каменного стояка? Оно нахер не сдалось… Э, нет! Это дело поправимое. Ниган сплюнул на ладонь и снова сжал пальцы на члене Рика. Уже лучше, да? Рука скользила вверх-вниз, то касаясь легко-легко, то сдавливая. Рик вдруг сгорбился, его рука уже не просто держала плечо, а судорожно за него цеплялась, дыхание стало резким и отрывистым. Дьявол. Это было охрененно! Ниган быстро облизал губы, с помесью ужаса и восторга понимая, что, да, это нехило так заводило: изогнутое тело, пот, выступивший на висках, откинутая голова и выставленное беззащитное горло. В тот миг, когда чужой член начал твердеть в ладони, у тебя, приятель, появилась власть над этим человеком. Пусть такая, но она есть!

Ниган покрывал поцелуями горло Рика, слегка царапал зубами кадык, одновременно расстегивая свободной рукой собственный ремень: раз они очутились там, где очутились, глупо лишать себя удовольствия. Ниган поудобнее пристроился между раздвинутых ног и обхватил уже оба члена. Рик издал резкий гортанный звук, однако не возразил и не отпрянул. Нравится, да? Нравится, когда тебя ублажают? Когда ты позволяешь себя ублажать? Ниган опять зарылся лицом с изгиб ее шеи, прикусил горячую влажную кожу. Быстрее, резче, ощущая, как члены наливаются кровью, твердеют, будто ты дергаешь до упора натянутые струны неведомого инструмента!

– Ха! – Рик выгнулся, Ниган не удивился бы, если услышал треск позвоночника. Член в ладони запульсировал, потом на руку шлепнулось и потекло что-то теплое. Собственный рот приоткрылся против воли, когда Ниган тоже кончил, дрожа всем телом и задыхаясь от ставшего раскаленным воздуха. Он почти воочию представил, как их сперма, смешавшись, размазывается по членам и пальцам. И это стало ведром холодной воды. Что ты делаешь, мать твою?!

Дьявол. Все-таки человек, сидевший на столе, был дьяволом. Он выпустил плечо Нигана, рука лениво легла на стол. Потом Рик наконец-то открыл глаза, непривычно темные и совершенно пустые. Ниган попятился и отвернулся, не желая, торчать под прицелом этого безмятежно-жуткого взгляда. Хватит, мать вашу. Хватит… Кажется, в кармане куртки был платок, придется его испортить.

Ниган снова посмотрел на Рика, лишь когда как следует вытерся и застегнул джинсы. У ширинки и на правой штанине темнело несколько подозрительных пятен – нужно будет застирать, как только он вернется в Александрию. И надо избавиться от чертового платка. Рик тоже привел себя в порядок и выглядел совершенно спокойным, даже не угадаешь, чем они занимались пять минут назад. Он чуть ли не удивленно уставился на пистолет, затем на Нигана – вроде как «что же ты не воспользовался шансом, идиот?» – засунул оружие в кобуру, подошел к одному из стеллажей и распахнул дверцы.

– Собираешься захватить и почитать на досуге?

– Нет, – равнодушно откликнулся Рик. То ли у мужика железный самоконтроль, то ли плевал он на произошедшее с высокой башни. Ниган даже не знал, какой вариант выбесил бы больше, так что оставалось лишь ухмыльнуться.

– Помоги мне. – Рик вытащил одну из папок и швырнул на пол прямо посреди кабинета. Следом отправились ее соседки. Что опять ударило в эту дурную голову?

Ниган принялся шуровать в другом стеллаже, и вскоре на ковре возвышалась приличных размеров гора, присыпанная сверху ветхими тетрадями и отдельными страницами. Ниган любовался на нее и ухмылялся уже вполне искренне.

– Логичное завершение. – Рик как прочел его мысли. Он взял очередную тетрадь, достал из кармана зажигалку и крутанул колесико. Когда пламя весело заплясало по бумаге, Рик швырнул тетрадку в гору папок, сразу же взял еще одну, тоже поджег…

– Дай и мне.

Рик кинул зажигалку прямо через потихоньку занимавшиеся папки. Ниган достал с нижней полки стеллажа рекламную брошюру музея и скрутил в трубку, затем поднес к пламени. Эта бумага, плотная, мелованная, разгоралась хуже, но все равно у не было ни шанса. С самодельным факелом в руке Ниган приблизился к портьерам и поджег сначала одну, затем другую. Пыльная ткань вспыхнула не хуже сена.

– Красота!

Рик довольно кивнул. Он улыбался, глядя на огонь, и его лицо было расслабленным и открытым, почти как на крыльце Убежища. Почти – чего-то не хватало, самой малости, без которой…

Вокруг оглушительно зазвенело. Пожарная сигнализация? Она каким-то чудом сработала! Рик и Ниган переглянулись над усиливающимся костром.

– Мишонн!

– Ходячие!

Ниган схватил биту, и они с Риком выбежали из кабинета: снова по коридорам и залам вниз на первый этаж. Пока они неслись, сигнализация, захлебнувшись в собственном звоне, резко замолчала. Поздно – если ее было слышно и на улице, она уже созвала всех, кого могла.

Мишонн отыскалась у подножия лестницы, встревоженная и разозленная одновременно.

– Вы…

– Уходим, пока не явились ходячие. – Рик приобнял ее за талию и подтолкнул к выходу.

– Почему сигнализация сработала? – Сдаваться Мишонн явно не собиралась.

– Мы решили сжечь тут все нахрен, – ответил вместо Рика Ниган. – Долго объяснять.

Когда они выбрались из музея, ходячие уже выползали из-за соседних домов. Прежде чем побежать к машине, Ниган бросил внутрь испорченный платок и захлопнул дверь. Все. Теперь пора линять.

Обратно к кинотеатру они катили в полном молчании. Рик дремал, по крайней мере, прикрыл веки, а его лицо снова было расслабленным. Мишонн с тревогой смотрела на него, а когда ее взгляд встречался со взглядом Нигана в зеркале заднего вида, он читал в темных глазах не слишком тщательно скрываемую злость. Конечно, женщина, это я виноват, что твой босс бесится, не иначе как с жиру.

Сам Ниган… Он не знал, что чувствовал, кроме дикого недовольства собой. Опять и опять, и опять ты сталкиваешься с этим чуваком и не понимаешь, удалось ли хоть в этот раз оставить за собой последнее слово. Вы устраиваете что-то совершенно ебанутое и веселое, а потом у тебя под языком горечь. Надо бы, по-хорошему, сплюнуть, но ты мусолишь ее во рту.

Уже возле кинотеатра, когда Рик и Мишонн выгрузились и пошли прочь, не расщедрившись даже на «Пока», Ниган пристально следил, как они удалялись вниз по улице. В какой-то момент телохранительница посмотрела на своего босса: четкий темный профиль, шевелящиеся полные губы. Ветер сделал Нигану подарок, донеся обрывок фразы:

– …как мальчишка…

Черт… Ниган задумчиво погладил биту, снова устроившуюся на переднем сидении. Мальчишки. Да, Мишонн, мы с твоим боссом мальчишки. Может, дело в этом, а может, ты, приятель, наконец-то ухватил что-то важное, а не только воздух. Все просто – страшному вождю Спасителей хочется время от времени повалять дурака. А тут такой дурак нашелся. Только, Ниган улыбнулся, я не вечно буду твоим личным идиотом, Рик. Хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним. До следующей партии, ублюдок!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 13:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smLnkP7mLak


	14. You’re Lost Little Girl

Обещание, данное Реджу, нужно было сдержать, поэтому Ниган снова оказался возле больницы, закатил тачку на пустую стоянку и внаглую припарковался у самого входа, на месте для машин инвалидов. Разве не круто?

– Арестуй меня, помощник шерифа, – пробормотал Ниган, подхватывая биту и выбираясь наружу.

В паре кварталов отсюда в небо поднимался дым, значит, дерьмовый музейчик вовсю горел. Так ему и надо.

И где в этом здоровущем здании искать кресло-коляску? Прошлые разы Нигана больше занимали лекарства и перевязочные средства, на прочее он внимания особо не обращал, как обычно, зря. Давай, приятель, вспоминай, наверняка твой взгляд зацепился за что-нибудь нужное.

Главный холл был пуст и темен, как ему и полагалось: в глубине давно неработающие лифты, справа стойка администрации, слева лестница, к которой Ниган и направился. Здесь, как и в коридорах второго, третьего и четвертого этажей, в предыдущий визит ходячие не бродили, но это не значило, что сегодня они не встретятся. Ниган поднялся сразу на четвертый и выбрался сестринскому посту, огляделся: ни справа, ни слева ничего не шевелилось. Отлично, пока везет. Начнем, пожалуй, с палат. У одних двери были открыты, а двери других приходилось распахивать самому. Везде одно и то же: пустые постели, опрокинутая мебель, разбросанные вещи, пыль-пыль-пыль… И ни одного кресла-коляски, будто тут держали сплошных живчиков.

Ниган добрался до конца коридора, вздохнув, развернулся и побрел назад к сестринскому посту. Окей, теперь налево. Тут его приветствовали испещренные пулевыми отверстиями стены. Кровь либо въелась в краску и проступала на ней грязно-бурыми пятнами, либо высохла и обратилась в очередную пыль. Говорят, эскимосы различают чуть ли не сотню оттенков снега, любопытно, можно ли научиться различать сотни видов пыли? Ниган толкнул одну из дверей, но ту что-то держало изнутри. Неужели скука закончилась? Он достал нож, прижался спиной к стене и толкнул еще раз, уже сильнее. Что-то скрипнуло, и дверь немного поддалась, в образовавшейся щели стала видна кровать, которой ее перегородили. А где здешний обитатель? Изнутри не доносилось ни звука, так что Ниган подождал еще немного, потом как следует пихнул дверь и постель за ней и протиснулся в палату. Разбитые окна и очередной разгром: стащенный с кровати матрас прямо на полу, на нем порванная подушка, чье содержимое ветер разметал по всему помещению, возле веревка, связанная из разорванной простыни, чуть дальше опрокинутый столик и пластмассовая посуда. На одной из стен невысоко от пола светлели царапины группками по четыре вертикальных, наискосок перечеркнутых пятой. Ниган приблизился, опустился на корточки и провел по ним пальцами. Подходящая высота, если заниматься этим, сидя на полу. Раз, два, три… долгих двадцать дней и еще четверо суток. Последняя царапина вышла длинной и чертовски глубокой, словно обитатель палаты ковырял ее долго-долго. От отчаяния? От отупения? Кто ж теперь скажет?

– И куда ты делся, чувак?

Веревкой ты ведь так и не воспользовался.

Ниган выпрямился, заглянул в смежный с палатой санузел. Тоже пусто и тоже все разгромлено. В грязной раковине валялась чашка, снятая крышка бачка унитаза лежала в углу, где темнела куча, хм… Повезло, что окно разбито, а то запашок стоял бы! Хотя за два года все так и так выветрилось бы.

Ладно, чувак, если ты не здесь, значит… Ниган вернулся в палату и, смахнув с подоконника осколки стекла, выглянул наружу. Разумеется, внизу никого не было. Неужели ты даже не попробовал выбраться по лестнице? А может, пробовал и не раз, но все неудачно и неудачно. Говорят, без воды, если уж совсем повезет, можно протянуть чуть ли не неделю, по крайней мере, Ниган слышал байку о мужике, которому это удалось. Но мужик наверняка надеялся, а откуда взялась бы надежда у неведомого обитателя палаты? Неделя ада ради чего? Проще закончить мучения к чертовой матери.

– Сочувствую, приятель, – произнес Ниган в пустоту, отсалютовав двумя пальцами.

Как сказал тогда Рик? Если не привыкнешь, то свихнешься? Сукин сын прав, нечего размышлять о том, что тут стряслось, есть дела поважнее.

С четвертым этажом не повезло, придется сунуться на пятый – почти не разведанную территорию. Окей, Редж, все ради тебя. Ниган вернулся к лестнице, поднялся на еще два пролета и осторожно огляделся. Стены здешних палат были прозрачными – получается, это интенсивная терапия? Хотя так даже удобнее. Ниган миновал первую, вторую и притормозил у третьей, потому что внутри нее оказался обитатель. Он замер статуей, уставившись в окно, и Ниган на цыпочках прокрался мимо. Вроде не заметили. Ну же, здесь обязаны быть кресла-коляски! По левую руку обнаружился какой-то закуток с дверью, и Ниган решил оставить его на потом, сначала обследовав коридор до конца. Еще ярдов через тридцать этот коридор, как и на нижних этажах, упирался в проход, увы, запертый, на пожарную лестницу. Любопытно, кто и зачем это сделал? Впрочем, смысла пытаться найти отгадку Ниган не видел. Тем более, сейчас, когда перед глазами, наконец, предстало то, что он так долго искал: кресло-коляска торчало в углу очередной палаты, а путь к нему преграждала парочка ходячих. И в этот раз не повезло – один из них стоял физиономией к прозрачной стене. Еще несколько секунд покойник не шевелился, будто пробуждался от дремы, а потом с приглушенным хрипом ломанулся к живому. От удара всем телом пластик – или из чего была сделана стена? – даже не дрогнул, зато приятель мертвеца тоже прочухался и заинтересовался.

Ладно, их всего двое. Ниган перехватил биту поудобнее, достал нож и ногой толкнул дверь в палату. Первый ходячий бодро похромал вперед, протянув тощие руки, и Ниган, замахнувшись как следует, опустил подарочек Рика на лысую башку. Бита ударила мертвого урода в висок, соскользнула и со всей силы вмазалась в стену, издавшую оглушительный «Баааам!». Дерьмо! Ходячий вцепился в предплечье, попытался навалиться, и Ниган, матерясь, всадил в ублюдка нож, сразу же рванул лезвие на себя, разворачиваясь ко второму… Нож, сука, застрял! Пришлось его выпустить и врезать мертвецу битой. Хоть в этот раз не подвела! Ниган продолжил лупить ходячего, пока тот не грохнулся на пол, а гнилая башка не превратилась в вонючее темное месиво. Блядь! Ниган замер, по-прежнему склонившись над покойником. Нет, не послышалось – откуда-то доносился слабый пока шум. Ходячие! Так, схватить нож, чертово кресло и валить нахер!

Ниган вырвал лезвие из черепа первого дохлого ублюдка, ломанулся к коляске. Что ж ты… Тормоза! Где, мать твою, у тебя тормоза? Ниган дернул за какой-то рычаг, на те тормоза походивший, что-то нехорошо скрипнуло, треснуло, и когда кресло, наконец, покатилось, то колесо, которым оно касалось стены, попросту отвалилось. Блядь! Шум из коридора все усиливался. Блядь! Ниган вылетел из палаты и уставился на дверь, ведущую на пожарную лестницу, аж трясущуюся от обрушивающихся на нее ударов. Блядь! Так вот почему ее заперли! Прочь отсюда, пока она еще держится. Он развернулся и… Блядьблядьблядь… Коридор впереди кишел ходячими. Они выползали из палат, разворачивались на шум, перли… Центральная лестница? Не успеть! Пока не видят, пока… Куда драпать?! Тот закуток!

Ниган влетел в него, дернул дверь. Слава богу, поддалась! Внутри было темно из-за опущенных жалюзи. Ниган попытался нашарить запор, который наверняка был…

– Хыыыы!

Ниган саданул ножом почти вслепую. Попал! Что-то тяжелое рухнуло прямо на него, пару раз дернулось и затихло. Ниган отпихнул тело и наконец-то отыскал запор. Тот едва слышно щелкнул. Отлично!

Ниган, тяжело дыша, попятился от двери. Мертвец ведь тут единственный? Вроде больше никто не хрипит? Ниган зацепился обо что-то ногой и едва не рухнул на пол к упокоенному мертвяку. Успокойся, приятель, пока ты в безопасности. И подними, наконец, чертовы жалюзи.

Дневной свет явил взгляду на удивление просторный кабинет, наверняка принадлежавший какой-то здешней шишке. Тут нашлось место и обязательным стеллажам, и длинному каталожному шкафу, на котором толпились горшки с давно засохшими цветами, и широченному письменному столу с крутым офисным креслом, и целому выводку стульев. Об один из них, валявшийся на полу, Ниган недавно споткнулся. В дальнем углу даже отыскался небольшой диванчик, возле которого торчало в напольной кадке пожелтевшее и почти облетевшее деревце, напоминавшее пальму. А это что еще? Возле диванчика притулился объект чертовых поисков – кресло-коляска, в котором устроился мелкий трупик. Не совсем. Почуяв Нигана, он… нет, она задергалась, пытаясь встать. Не вышло – кто-то примотал мелкую ходячую за руки к подлокотникам, и она могла лишь неловко шевелиться и шипеть. Дерьмо! Нет уж, нечего к этому привыкать! Ниган сглотнул, шагнул, выставив нож, и вогнал его под подбородок несчастной девчонке.

– Прости, бедолага.

Ниган присел рядом на корточки, посмотрел на личико, обтянутое похожей на пергамент кожей. Сколько же ей лет? Самое большее, десять. Кресло предназначалось взрослому больному, не ребенку, однако кто-то усадил в него мелкого ходячего, прикрутил, чтобы не удрал. Юбка окровавленного перемазанного платья была аккуратно расправлена на коленях, а на остатках волос болтался бант. Какая же херня… Ниган уставился на собственные руки, по-прежнему сжимающие биту и нож. И чего ты подвис, приятель? Что бы тут ни стряслось, это дело прошлого, а тебе нужно выбираться. И, сука, ты наконец-то нашел кресло для Реджа, радуйся. Когда ты шутил, что готов прорваться через парочку стад, то не думал, что действительно придется побегать.

Ниган с шумом выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. К дьяволу! Он выпрямился, бросил биту на диванчик, спрятал нож и вернулся к телу у двери. Женщина в остатках строго делового костюма растянулась на животе, и Ниган пинком перевернул покойницу на спину, встретился взглядом с выпученными покрасневшими глазами. Куда же тебя тяпнули? А, вот, укус на щиколотке. На тощей шее мертвячки мутно блестел жемчуг, на запястье – часы, похоже, дорогие.

– А ты небедная. – Ниган опустился на одно колено, нагнулся к броши на лацкане пиджака. – Красивая, да? Не бойся, не стану тебя грабить. Кресло-коляска не в счет, договорились?

Только как его отсюда выкатить? Снаружи долетали сипы и стоны, порой что-то грохало и звенело, а значит, вылезать сейчас в коридор чистой воды самоубийство. Но даже если ходячие уймутся, то вряд ли свалят. Что тогда, приятель?

Ниган снова подошел к окну, распахнул его и выглянул. Рядом, чуть подальше расстояния вытянутой руки, обнаружился балкон с пожарной лестницей. Рискованно перелезать, но других вариантов никто не предложит. Однако для начала не мешало бы немного отдохнуть. Сейчас пять пополудни, так что можно позволить себе полчасика. 

А пока… Ниган и сам не смог бы объяснить себе, зачем это затеял. Он приблизился к покойнице на полу, подхватил ее подмышки и оттащил к одному из стульев. Усадил так, чтобы женщина не заваливалась, убрал волосы с лица. Теперь девочка. Ниган осторожно развязал веревки, взял ее на руки и перенес с кресла на соседний стул. С чего пришло в голову, что они мать и дочь? На полусгнивших физиономиях черта с два углядишь хоть какое-то сходство. И все-таки Ниган устроил их рядом, прислонил друг к другу.

– Извиняйте, только это могу для вас сделать.

Мать и дочь не ответили, лишь смотрели в пустоту мертвыми глазами.

Ниган поднял с диванчика биту и плюхнулся на пыльные подушки, просто-таки искушающе удобные.

– Увы, дорогая, ты оказалась не настолько совершенна, как я думал. – Он вертел биту в руках, любуясь, как по гладкому дереву скользят солнечные лучи. – Нужно что-то придумать, чтобы ты не соскользнула с очередного черепа. А пока нам с тобой придется поосторожничать. Ты ведь не обиделась на меня, да?

Ха, если бы тут торчал Рик, точно бы решил, что Ниган свихнулся. А вот и нет, хотя привычка болтать с вещами появилась, когда он действительно чуть не спятил.

– Теперь хрен поймешь, кто правда съехал с катушек, а кто лишь немного странный. – Ниган вытянулся на диванчике, перекинув ноги через подлокотник. Бита пристроилась под боком, как подружка. – Знаешь, в первые дни этого дерьма было дохера просто. – Он посмотрел на потолок. – В смысле, с людьми просто. Все маски слетели, и из кучи народу поперло дерьмо, много-много дерьма. Но случалось и наоборот. Тест на выживание, мать его, узнай, герой ты или говно.

А кто ты сам, приятель? За два года Ниган так и не нашел ответа. Хей, не закрывай глаза, не засыпай. Ты…

* * *  
Все-таки Ниган задремал, провалился в странное состояние между явью и сном, когда прекрасно осознавал, что лежал на диване в кабинете, а мысли плыли, извивались змеями, то подкидывая давние воспоминания, то порождая причудливые глюки. Вместе с Люсиль они ехали на гнедых лошадях сквозь желто-зеленое море под свинцовым куполом небес. Из волн выпрыгивал, как дельфин, здоровенный тигр и снова погружался, поднимая фонтаны брызг, царапавшихся, как осколки. Вот уже рядом скакал Рик, а перед ним в седле устроилась мертвая девочка. Возле рассекала Дианна, отчего-то сидевшая к кресле-коляске, а за ней крался железный Братец Лис. А где же Братец Кролик? Джесси обещала его сделать, надо напомнить…

Ниган танцевал с феечкой из Убежища, и та улыбалась – неестественно, болезненно, совсем как Люсиль в последний день. Я помогу тебе…

– Нет. – Рик покачал головой. Вид у него был совсем измученным, будто они снова торчали в том дерьмовом городишке, где погиб Дэвид. – Ты не сможешь. Ты ничего не сможешь.

– Черта с два.

Танец прервался, и феечка рассыпалась сухими лепестками.

– Моя очередь. – Рик положил одну руку Нигану на плечо, другую на талию.

– Я не танцую с мужиками.

– Разве? – Рик чуть приподнял подбородок, послал ироничный взгляд. – А что, по-твоему, мы делаем?

Ноги против воли задвигались в подобии вальса.

– Ведь мы с тобой на темной стороне улицы. – Такую улыбку от женщины Ниган счел бы соблазнительной, но от Рика…

– Я тебя убью!

Глаза человека напротив были темно-синими, как восточный край неба на закате, и в их глубине вспыхивали искры.

– Загадай желание. Если успеешь до того, как звезда упадет, оно исполнится.

Ниган пихнул его в грудь, но Рик прилепился, как пиявка, его пальцы вросли в плоть, лицо приблизилось, синева потекла, заслоняя все вокруг.

– Загадай… желание…

Губы прижались ко рту, клыки впились в кожу, глубже и глубже, разрывая мясо, дробя кости и…

Ниган распахнул глаза. Дерьмо. Дожили, мать вашу, уже и во сне от Спасителей не скрыться!

– Я по бабам, ублюдок, – зло объявил Ниган потолку, на котором лежал широкий алый луч. Неужели закат? Часы показывали семь вечера – прилично же Нигана вырубило. Совсем обленился, скотина.

Он уселся, потянулся, разминая затекшие плечи.

– Нет, я серьезно, – продолжил Ниган, обращаясь уже к покойницам. – Красивые телочки с большой грудью – это мое.

А херня между ним и Риком совсем другое. Дерьмо в том, что сегодня эта херня зашла гораздо дальше, чем Ниган рассчитывал.

– Слушайте, подружки, а может, он пидор?

То, что мужик завел сына, ничего не значит, он весь с юга, да еще помощник шерифа, так что просто не хотел светиться. Но тогда зачем ему гарем? Бред какой-то. Ниган ощутил огромное желание побиться лбом о стену. А если спросить Аарона? Нет, еще больший бред! Будто чувак умеет с одного взгляда узнавать себе подобных! Да по нему самому не скажешь: пока Аарон прямо не объявил, что Эрик его бойфренд, Ниган ни о чем таком не заподозрил.

– Не смейтесь, но я за свою жизнь встречал, не считая Аарона с Эриком, лишь двоих геев.

И на стереотипного манерного пидораса походил только один, кстати, тот еще говнюк.

Хотя какая разница, пидор Рик или нет, потому что ты, приятель, влип по любому. Окей, в следующий раз – а он ведь обязательно будет! – ты обозначишь границы. Ага, после того как сам заявил ублюдку, что его обожаешь. Ниган в красках представил, как стоит перед Риком и мямлит, что вообще-то имел в виду немного другое. И останется только разрешить чуваку всадить тебе в башку мачете.

– Нахрен. – Ниган подхватил биту и поднялся. – Кажется, девчонки, я начинаю вас понимать. В смысле, когда вы улыбнулись парню, не имея в голове ничего такого, а он успел в мыслях затащить вас в кровать и оттрахать. Впрочем, аналогия хреновая, да?

Покойница-мама смотрела осуждающе. Наверное, даже Жозефина не проникнется, начни он нести такую пургу.

– Окей, понял. Сам заварил кашу – сам и расхлебывай.

А сейчас пора отсюда выбираться.

Ниган сложил кресло-коляску, приподнял, прикидывая вес: нормально, должно получиться. Окно выходило на задний двор, пустынный, не считая парочки брошенных автомобилей, так что до своей тачки придется пробежаться. Ниган высунулся по пояс, покачал немного кресло и бросил. То с грохотом приземлилось на балкон. Удалось! И будем надеяться, ничего не отвалилось. Ниган выждал немного, но на шум никто не выполз. Теперь очередь биты.

– Ну что, подруги… – Он обвел напоследок взглядом кабинет и узрел кое-что, не замеченное ранее: на столе, почти скрытая грудой бумаг и одноразовой посудой с засохшими остатками пищи, лежала пачка сигарет. Она оказалась распечатанной, но почти полной – не хватало двух или трех штук. – А вот это я захвачу, ладно?

Положа руку на сердце, дарить Джесси сигареты всегда ощущалось неправильным. Она курила, когда кто-то – раньше Пит, а теперь Ниган или пацаны – устраивал какую-нибудь херню. Ты даришь ей сигареты и будто намекаешь, что снова полезешь в говно. Дьявол.

– Но кто я такой, чтобы указывать ей, курить или нет? А перестать творить херню, боюсь, не мой вариант.

Ниган правда пытался: быть заботливым мужем, не изменять, не сбегать. Как-то, терзаясь от очередного приступа вины, он продержался целых полгода.

– Знаете, чем оно закончилось? Я понял, что начинаю ненавидеть все вокруг: от собственного дома до Люсиль. Мужики редкостные козлы.

Ниган помолчал немного, глядя на садящееся солнце.

– Ладно, мне и правда пора. Еще раз извините, подруги.

Самая рискованная часть затеи. Ниган снова высунулся в окно, вытянул руки и бросился всем телом вперед. Пальцы сомкнулись на столбиках балкона, а сам он повис над пропастью, еще цепляясь ногами за подоконник. Назад уже не заберешься, так что держись, приятель! Теперь он висел на одних руках, стараясь глубоко и размеренно дышать. Ты учитель физкультуры или кто? Подтягивайся! Вот так, понемногу, пока верхняя часть туловища не перевалилась через ограждения. Ниган чуть не полетел носом прямо на решетчатый пол, однако умудрился сначала перебросить одну ногу, а затем и другую. Кресло подмышку, биту в ладонь, и можно спускаться вниз.

Бог, дьявол или кто там еще, видимо, решил, что хватит на сегодня, так что до тачки Ниган добрался без приключений. Устроил подарок для Реджа в багажнике, усадил биту на переднее сидение и завел мотор.

– Веселый вышел денек, да?

А послезавтра тащиться в рейд… Черт, это невыносимо!

Сумерки накатывали все быстрее, но Ниган пока не включал фары, неспешно ехал через светло-голубой лес и лениво поглядывал по сторонам. До Александрии оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, когда впереди посреди дороги выросло что-то темное. Не ходячий, слишком крупное для мертвеца. И непохоже на еще одну тачку. Ниган сбросил скорость до минимума, притормозил, когда до непонятной хрени осталось совсем чуть-чуть. И тут она зашевелилась. Ниган вгляделся и, выматерившись, включил фары. Быть не может! Но под неожиданно ярким светом на асфальте стояла лошадь. Она неуверенно переступила с ноги на ногу, и что-то звякнуло. Черт, да она в сбруе! А где хозяин? Ниган положил руку на нож, заозирался, но вокруг были лишь сумерки, успевшие стать темно-синими. Ловушка или нет? Есть только один способ проверить. Ниган осторожно открыл дверь, вышел. Лошадь наблюдала за ним, но удирать вроде не собиралась.

– Хорошая девочка.

Уши встали торчком, однако скотина лишь мотнула головой.

– Да, хорошая.

Ниган сделал шаг, затем второй. Вот так, умница. Поводья болтались совсем рядом, и сейчас…

– Ыыы! Хррр!..

Скотина заржала и встала на дыбы. Дьявол! Несколько ходячих вывалилось из леса ей наперерез, и она заметалась по дороге, потом подпрыгнула и засадила подкравшемуся мертвяку задними копытами. Офигенно! И ты не зевай, приятель.

Когда Ниган расправился с последним, кажется, четвертым, уродом, лошади и след простыл. От досады Ниган как следует врезал ногой в бок растянувшемуся на асфальте ходячему.

– Из-за вас, ублюдки!

Однако откуда здесь взялся конь, да еще взнузданный? Из Королевства? Но оно далековато. Из Хиллтопа, чем черт не шутит, хотя там лошадей Ниган не видел? Откуда-то еще? Черт, если б не ночь на носу… Но в темноте хрена с два разыщешь лошадку! Окей, она явно домашняя скотина, значит, будет тянуться к людям. Или, что вероятнее, сейчас несется прочь.

Ниган сплюнул и забрался назад в машину. Забудь о лошади, приятель, в этот раз тебе не повезло.

Еще минут через пять показались ворота Александрии. Ниган нажал на гудок, потом еще пару раз, пока они, наконец, не откатились в сторону. Чего спите? Рано же еще!

– Мы уже начали беспокоиться, – заметил Юджин, когда Ниган выбрался из тачки.

– Да что мне сделается?

– Ниган, ну наконец-то! – Дианна собственной персоной! Какого дьявола ее принесло?

– Ты пропал на весь день! – Она действительно была рассержена. – Я просила ставить меня в известность о долгих отлучках.

Послать бы ее хоть в жопу! Вместо этого Ниган принялся мысленно считать.

– Мы не в том положении, чтобы вести себя безответственно. Тем более, ты…

– Прости. – Изображать раскаяние у него всегда неплохо получалось. – Не рассчитал время.

– И это все? – Дианна уперла руки в бока и задрала подбородок.

– Нет. – Ниган открыл багажник и выгрузил кресло-коляску.

– Ох… – Дианна предсказуемо растерялась и смутилась. – Ты бы предупредил.

– Ненавижу давать обещания, когда не уверен, смогу ли их выполнить. – Ниган разложил кресло, слегка потряс и покатал туда-сюда. – Целехонькое. Только тормоза проверь.

– Ниган, – Дианна наконец растаяла, – спасибо.

– Не за что. Я правда говнюк, что заставил всех понервничать.

– Давай договоримся, что больше ты так не поступишь.

Хера с два, женщина, хера с два.

– Устал как собака. С твоего позволения.

Усталость и правда навалилась на плечи неподъемным грузом, будто Ниган и не продрых два часа. Рик, мертвые мать и дочь, чертово кресло, лошадь… Многовато для одного дня. Ниган побрел вверх по улице, машинально засунул руки в карманы и нащупал в правом пачку сигарет и зажигалку, которую забыл вернуть Рику. Черт, смешно... А сигареты ждут до завтра, у Джесси еще оставались свои. Спать-спать-спать. И надеяться, что в этот раз ничего не приснится.

* * *  
Шесть часов утра. Да какого хера? Но сон ушел и никак не желал возвращаться. Ниган повернулся на один бок, затем на другой, и все без толку, только стало казаться, что какой-то шутник напихал в матрас камни.

Лошадь. Рядом с Александрией в лесу бродит лошадь. На этой мысли как заклинило, и она зудела в башке не хуже приставучего москита. Целая лошадь, мать вашу! Ниган сдался и резко сел на кровати. Окей! Он принял душ, почистил зубы, натянул шмотки. Лошадь. Не одичалая, чья-то. Впрочем, это неважно, потому что хозяина рядом нет. А значит, ей нужен новый хозяин!

Кто-то – Джесси или даже Холли – оставил на кухонном столе пачку крекеров. Ниган распотрошил ее, запихал в рот парочку и захрустел. Ему чертовски нужна эта лошадь! Во всей Александрии был только один человек, который не послал бы Нигана с этой идеей нахрен, так что к нему он и направился.

Мило, что входные двери до сих пор не запирали. Мило, но дохуя беспечно. Ниган ввалился в чужую гостиную и позвал:

– Аарон!

Никто не ответил.

– Аарон? – Ниган сунулся на кухню, затем выбрался в коридор и распахнул дверь спальни. – Аарон?!

Одеяло на двуспальной кровати зашевелилось, потом из-под него выпросталась рука и неуверенно зашарила.

– Гспди… Который час? – Наконец показалась непривычно взлохмаченная голова Аарона, а рядом вынырнула не менее взлохмаченная голова Эрика. Еще и возмущенная.

– Эээ… Около семи?

– Шесть тридцать, – отчеканил Эрик, покосившись на часы на прикроватной тумбочке. – Ты с ума сошел?

– Что-то случилось? – родил тем временем Аарон.

– В каком-то смысле.

– То есть тебе просто ударило разбудить нас ни свет ни заря? – Надо же, а Эрик умел злиться!

– Не совсем, чуваки. Есть дело.

– Ладно. – Аарон завозился, пытаясь усесться. – Ниган?

– Хм?

– Подожди на кухне.

– О! – Двуспальная кровать, на мужиках, похоже, ничего из одежды… Ниган засунул руки в карманы и отвернулся. – Конечно.

Дьявол, мог бы не тупить! Он никогда не был ханжой, но прямо сейчас мысль, что эти двое ночью трахались, царапнула.

– Это ты виноват, ублюдок, – прошипел Ниган невидимому Рику, влетев на кухню. Злясь на самого себя, он стукнул по кнопке кофемашины. Окей, влить в себя чашечку и успокоиться!

Ниган успел прикончить даже две, когда на кухню завалился уже полностью одетый Аарон.

– Кофе?

– Давай. – Чувак устроился за столом.

Увы, Эрик тоже успел напялить шмотки и заявиться. И, что хуже, он по-прежнему злился.

– Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема? – с порога заявил бойфренд Аарона. – Тебе что-то приходит в голову, и все тут же должны плевать на свои дела и бросаться выполнять твои хотелки.

– Ну… – Ниган улыбнулся.

– И это тоже. Ты считаешь, что достаточно извиниться и улыбнуться. И продолжаешь как ни в чем не бывало.

– Эрик, не надо. – Аарон слегка поморщился.

– Что? Вы постоянно куда-то лезете, сворачиваете себе шеи, потому что вот этому типу приспичило! – Голос взмыл под потолок. Потом Эрик тяжело вздохнул: – Я беспокоюсь за тебя, идиот.

– Знаю. – Аарон слабо улыбнулся. – Но мы пока не слышали, что на этот раз затеял Ниган.

– Ничего хорошего, – буркнул его бойфренд и подошел к холодильнику. – На завтрак будут остатки вчерашнего пирога Оливии.

Ниган устроился за столом, решив, что это вполне можно счесть разрешением. Насколько его кухня казалась пустой и нежилой, настолько кухня Аарона и Эрика была уютной, настоящей, черт возьми, кухней. Ниган помнил, как первый раз заглянул в один из александрийских домов: новехонький, как с фотки в каталоге. Да большая часть здешнего народу раньше могла увидеть такое роскошество только в журналах! Эдакий дизайнерский интерьер, слишком пафосный для нормального человека: стоишь посреди такого и не знаешь, куда себя деть. Потом, конечно, все они привыкли. А Эрик еще натащил на свою кухню кучу милых вещей: занавесок, полотенец, прихваток, посуды на все случаи жизни. Вон ту репродукцию приволок уже Аарон, как и номерные знаки тачек, красовавшиеся на левой стене. Зато прикольную подставку для ножей в виде фигурки Юлия Цезаря раздобыл и подарил Ниган. Эрик тогда закатил глаза, но почти сразу улыбнулся.

– Так в чем все-таки дело? – Аарон допил кофе и послал через стол любопытный взгляд.

– В лошади. – И Ниган рассказал о вчерашней необычной встрече. – Она была оседлана, понимаете? Иначе я так не всполошился бы.

– И ради этого ты нас разбудил? – Впрочем, в этот раз Эрик заговорил скорее с досадой, чем с раздражением. – Скорее всего, твоя лошадь уже на дороге домой, если не вернулась.

– А вдруг нет? И, главное, где всадник?

– Его могли убить. Или он выпал из седла. Главное, и то, и другое могло произойти за много миль отсюда.

Резонно, конечно, но так просто Ниган сдаваться не собирался.

– А если чувак неподалеку и еще жив? Вдруг он из Королевства? Тогда нам не мешало бы их предупредить.

– Заодно и лишний повод туда смотаться, – хмыкнул Эрик.

– Пожалуй. Но сначала не мешало бы нам лошадь поймать.

Аарон подскреб утреннюю щетину на подбородке, однако ответить не успел, потому что его бойфренд снова взвился:

– Значит, потрясающая идея в том, чтобы отправиться не пойми куда и не пойми где ловить несчастную лошадь. Не пойми как, замечу!

– Поймать-то ее мы можем попробовать… – начал Аарон.

– Или вас сожрут мертвецы!

– За все это время не сожрали.

– Это глупость! – Эрик брякнул на стол блюдо с разогретым пирогом.

– Это хорошая мысль, – возразил Ниган, потянувшись за куском. – Чуваки из Королевства правы, устроив у себя конюшню. У нас будет огород, но нужно и зверье.

– Тогда лучше поймай нам конюха, а заодно и кузнеца. И зверье нужно кормить. Об этом ты подумал?

– В Александрии дохрена травы, пусть жрет. В Хиллтопе, кстати, есть кузнец, наверняка можно договориться. Если не срастется и не найдем хозяина, обменяем ту лошадь на что-нибудь полезное у того же Хиллтопа или Королевства.

– Вдруг Спасители захотят ее как часть дани? – Эрик тоже уселся за стол и скорчил нехорошую физиономию.

– Ну нет!

– Прекратите, – вздохнул Аарон. – К тому же мы еще не нашли эту лошадь.

– Но ты уже согласен ее искать, – несколько обреченно пробормотал Эрик.

Лицо Аарона стало виноватым, и у его бойфренда, черт возьми, появился неплохой шанс додавить чувака. Только Эрик не стал, взял с тарелки кусок пирога и принялся его жевать. И не скажешь что-то вроде «Мы ненадолго», потому что без лошади Ниган возвращаться не собирался.

…За ворота они выбрались через полчаса. Аарон прихватил моток веревки и сахар, а Ниган биту. Узрев ее, чувак ненадолго приподнял брови, но спрашивать не стал. До места вчерашней встречи они дошли пешком, и Аарон, оценив количество валявшихся на асфальте тел, принялся кружить на дороге.

– Точно не помнишь, куда поскакала лошадь?

– Нет. Был слишком занят этим парнем. Или тем.

– Ясно. – Аарон подгреб к правой обочине и уставился на густые заросли. – Вроде тут. По крайней мере, сквозь эти кусты точно ломилось что-то крупное.

– Тогда веди, следопыт.

– В том-то и дело, что следопыт из меня так себе.

И все-таки они зашли в лес и медленно побрели, ориентируясь по знакам, ведомым одному Аарону. Ниган отставал на пару шагов и внимательно вглядывался между стволов. Утро было тихим и облачным, и воздух казался подернутым едва заметной дымкой, до ушей доносились лишь редкие птичьи трели и хруст сучков под ногами. Ниган вздохнул и посмотрел в спину Аарону.

– Приятель, можно личный вопрос?

– Смотря насколько личный.

– Вот ты гей. Говорил как-то, что всю жизнь это знал.

– Скорее очень быстро выяснил.

– То есть с девчонками ты все-таки мутил?

Аарон обернулся и послал недоуменный взгляд:

– Один раз у друзей на вечеринке хорошая знакомая предложила попробовать. Признаться, мы оба были слегка навеселе, и я…

– …решил, почему бы нет?

– Вроде того. Предсказуемо ничего не вышло.

– В смысле, тебе было противно или что?

Новый взгляд оказался более долгим:

– Мне было никак. И очень неловко.

– Окей, принимается. – Ниган помахал битой, пытаясь сформулировать следующий вопрос. – А наоборот? В смысле, нормаль… черт, прямой как стрела парень. И либо он решил зачем-то попробовать, либо ты рискнул его раскрутить?

Аарон остановился и развернулся:

– Ты понимаешь значение слов «прямой как стрела»?

– Ну вдруг? Слегка навеселе и все такое?

Аарон нахмурился, и Ниган добавил:

– Приятель, я не прикалываюсь, просто пытаюсь разобраться, как это работает.

Кажется, чувак не особо поверил.

– Пока преподавал, я два раза имел дело с учениками, которые оказывались геями.

– Ты раньше не говорил об этом.

– Я вообще мало о себе говорил. – Ниган окинул взглядом лес, снова посмотрел на биту. – Первый парень… редкостный говнюк. Воображал себя жертвой гомофобов. А правда в том, что он действительно был говнюком. Задирал всех, оскорблял, закономерно огребал, а потом орал, что получил в морду исключительно из-за своей ориентации. – Ниган закатил глаза не хуже Эрика. – И ныл, ныл, ныл… Господи, он даже Будду вывел бы из себя! Но таки умудрился сколотить себе группу подпевал, исключительно девчонок, об которых при этом вытирал ноги. Не представляешь, как он меня бесил.

– Представляю. – Аарон слабо улыбнулся. – Прекрасно знаю такой типаж.

– Я попытался как-то донести до идиота, что, может, надо перестать смотреть на других как на говно, и рожа целее будет, но без толку. Ублюдок настучал директору, и тот влепил мне выговор, едва не уволил.

– У парня были все шансы сделать неплохую карьеру в Вашингтоне.

– Вполне. – Ниган неспешно двинулся дальше. – Не знаю, как чувак закончил, главное, выпустился, и я забыл о нем, как о страшном сне. Со вторым оказалось сложнее.

– Его травили по-настоящему?

– Нет, не в этом дело. У нас была дохера сильная баскетбольная команда. Знаешь, такие парни, которые дубы во всем: и здоровенные лоси, и башка деревянная, но все разве что в жопу их не целуют, потому что они выиграли очередной матч. Два и два сложить не в состоянии, зато вечные скандалы с очередной вечеринкой и очередной девчонкой, которую то ли изнасиловали, то ли она так решила поквитаться, потому что ее променяли на другую. Вечная головная боль.

– Действительно изнасиловали?

– Темная история. Но родаки того парня отстегнули родакам девчонки кругленькую сумму, а потом свалили в другой город, и оно само затихло. Я считал, что было какое-то дерьмо, директор, мать его, объявил, что раз дело не дошло до ареста, то и обсуждать нечего. Однако я о другом парне.

Аарон кивнул, будто подбадривая.

– Он реально был лосем, выше меня. Черненький красавчик, на которого вешались все бабы от соплюх до почтенных домохозяек. При этом из семейки беднее церковных мышей. Играл действительно как бог, и только за это его перетаскивали из класса в класс. И будто мало, парень страдал дислексией. Впрочем, насчет «страдал» я погорячился. Вернее, тогда считал, что погорячился. Чему там сочувствовать, когда парень воображал себя королем? Учителя вокруг вьются, каждую неделю новая телочка… В общем, как-то вечером я уже собирался уматывать домой, последний раз проверял спортивный зал и нашел его за трибунами. Чувак под два метра ростом сидел там, сжавшись в комок, и ревел, как девчонка.

– И ты?

– Оттащил его к себе, потому что школа закрывалась, а домой он в таком виде возвращаться отказывался. Моя… – Ниган тяжело сглотнул, – моя жена целый час отпаивала его кофе и успокаивала. А потом мы поговорили.

– Все это было наносным.

– Оно самое. Признаться, офигел я тогда изрядно. Если коротко, парню все обрыдло: и баскетбол, и целование в жопу, и что за глаза его считают тупым, и девчонки, которые ему не упали. И что он больше не может. Но если отец узнает, то прибьет его к херам. Кстати, папаша действительно мог, жену-то он точно регулярно поколачивал. Короче, сидел этот красавчик у меня на диване и талдычил: «Я урод, я урод, я урод»

– Знаешь, это вполне тянет на рассказ с моралью.

– Ну тебя! К тому же у меня с моралью всегда было тяжело. Когда офигение прошло, я сначала заскучал от этих излияний, а под конец даже разозлился.

– Не верю.

– Нет, правда разозлился. Больше не на парня, а на дерьмо вокруг. И, пожалуй, на себя, потому что не представлял, что ему сказать. Ну что? В общем, я налил ему и себе виски – не осуждай, парень уже бухал на вечеринках, и предложил забить. В смысле, чувак, ты, конечно, можешь сорваться, но толку-то? А можешь стиснуть зубы и продолжить. Если повезет, пролезешь в профессиональные игроки, а там, чем черт не шутит, в один из клубов НБА. И вот тогда развернешься. Они Денниса Родмана пережили, так что и тебя выдержат.

Аарон вдруг затормозил, согнулся чуть ли не вдвое и захохотал.

– Чего? – Ниган тоже остановился.

– Извини… – выдавил чувак сквозь приступы смеха. – Да, ничего веселого, но Деннис Родман… Такое мог выдать только ты. Ладно. – Он мотнул головой и вроде немного успокоился. – И чем все закончилось?

– Ничем. Отвез парня домой, наврал, что задержал его на тренировке, типа чтобы мы точно выиграли следующий матч. За оставшийся год мы с ним разве что парой слов перекинулись, делали вид, что ничего не было. Хотя на выпускном парень толкнул речь, что собирается стать игроком НБА и переплюнуть самого Денниса Родмана.

– Значит, ты все сделал правильно.

Ниган пожал плечами.

– Надеюсь. Из городка он после школы свалил. Последнее, что слышал, его мать, когда папаша в очередной раз распустил руки, пристрелила ублюдка из ружья, и сын искал ей хорошего адвоката. Но тогда мне уже было чертовски не до этого.

Потому что именно тогда Люсиль проходила первый и бесполезный, как и все следующие, курсы химиотерапии.

Они снова пошли вперед, некоторое время молча, потом Аарон вздохнул, будто сдаваясь:

– Насчет прямых как стрела. Слышал о шкале Кинси?

– Типа все мы немного пидоры?

– Скорее, что все несколько сложнее. Человек – высокоразвитое социальное животное, а потому наша сексуальность как запутанный клубок, в котором переплелись воспитание, опыт, какие-то сиюминутные желания, чего только не… Думаю, зерно истины в этом есть. Окей, я знал одного парня, который захотел поэкспериментировать, вероятно, со скуки, потому что и до, и после встречался только с женщинами.

– И чем все закончилось?

– Ничем. Предложил ему найти кого-нибудь другого для таких экспериментов. Отнюдь не все геи стремятся затащить в постель любого встречного мужчину. Как, думаю, и гетеросексуальные мужчины не мечтают о любой встреченной женщине. Хотя сталкивался с обоими стереотипами.

– Тут ты прав.

Аарон послал ему веселый взгляд.

– Да, даже такой кобель, по выражению Холли, как я, не делаю стойку на каждые сиськи.

– Тогда что тебя заботит?

Дьявол, Ниган действительно был настолько очевиден?

– Ничего, все путем.

Может, Рику просто осточертели его бабы и он решил поэкспериментировать? А ты, приятель, оказался как нельзя кстати? Идиотская версия, но другой не завезли. И, главное, тебе самому от этого не легче. И ты слишком стар для такого дерьма…

– Ниган. – Аарон мягко положил руку ему на предплечье. – Смотри.

Деревья впереди расступались, выводя на поляну, поросшую высокой, до бедра, травой. Посреди зарослей паслась, лениво помахивая хвостом, лошадь – та самая, вчерашняя. Седло у нее на спине успело чуть съехать набок и наверняка мешалось, поводья болтались по обе стороны морды. В дневном свете черная шкура красиво лоснилась, значит, хозяин за своей лошадкой ухаживал.

– Красавица, да? – шепнул Ниган.

Аарон кивнул:

– Попробуем подойти поближе.

Лошадь ненадолго вскинула голову, и они замерли. Вот она снова склонилась к траве, а Ниган с Аароном покрались вперед.

– Гляди, – едва слышно произнес чувак, – седельная сумка.

И там может быть что-нибудь дохера интересное.

– Каков план, приятель?

– Ты сказал, тебя она не испугалась, так что попробуем. Никаких резких движений и криков, договорились?

Еще бы!

Они понемногу приближались, застывая каждый раз, когда лошадь вскидывала башку и принималась беспокойно ей мотать, снова черепашьим шагом ползли дальше. Наконец, деревья закончились. Аарон вышел первым, и скотина тут же всхрапнула, метнулась в сторону, но не удрала, остановилась чуть поодаль.

– Все хорошо, – ласково заговорил Аарон, разведя руки. – Спокойно, девочка, спокойно.

Лошадь подняла уши, будто прислушиваясь, однако все еще стояла на месте.

Ниган тоже рискнул выползти на поляну, и лошадь повела головой, явно стараясь уследить за обоими незнакомцами. Аарон продолжал ворковать, подходя к ней ближе и ближе: хорошая девочка, спокойно, все отлично, не бойся… Он обходил ее справа, а Ниган слева. Только бы опять не удрала! Но зверюга по-прежнему стояла, периодически всхрапывая. Еще немного, почти…

Лошадь заржала, и мигом позже кусты затряслись, выпуская на поляну парочку ходячих. Дьявол! Только не снова! Ниган метнулся к лошади и успел ухватиться за поводья как раз в тот миг, когда скотина встала на дыбы. Матерясь, он повис всем весом, чувствуя, как его пытаются куда-то волочь. Не выпущу! Не надейся!

– Аарон!

– Все в порядке. – Он подгреб, запихивая нож, тоже взялся за поводья: – Давай, девочка, успокойся.

Лошадь еще хрипела, рвалась, но уже не так сильно. Наконец, она затихла, напоследок чуть не наступив Нигану на ногу.

– Молодец. – Аарон одной рукой все еще держал поводья, а другой похлопал лошадь по шее. Потом полез в карман и выудил кусочек сахара. Скотина тут же заинтересованно мотнула башкой. – Сладкоежка, да? – Аарон поднес сахар на раскрытой ладони, и тот в мгновение ока смели. – Давай посмотрим, что у тебя с собой.

Пока Аарон рылся в седельной сумке, лошадь то заинтересованно обнюхивала Нигана, то пыталась его боднуть. Извиняй, подруга, но добавка вон у того чувака.

– Два полных магазина патронов, – доложил Аарон, – карта, фонарик, компас, аптечка, консервный нож и, что уже интереснее, записная книжка.

– Патроны и аптечка тоже отличный подарок.

– Само собой. – Записную книжку Аарон запихал себе в карман. – Дома изучим. – Он обошел лошадь и встал с другой стороны. – Надо поправить седло. Так…

– Чего там?

– Кровь. Повезло, что последнюю пару дней дождей не было, а то все смыло бы.

Значит, всадника убили. Тогда новый вопрос – кто? А заодно зачем?

– Почитаем записную книжку, может, хоть что-то прояснится.

– Надеюсь. – Аарон уже разобрался с седлом и подтягивал подпругу. – Отведем девочку в Александрию.

– Действительно девочку?

– Ты угадал, это кобыла.

– Приятель, поделись сахаром, а?

Аарон улыбнулся и снова полез в карман.

– Подавай на раскрытой ладони, если не хочешь, чтобы тебе откусили пальцы.

– Понял уже.

Лошадь радостно хрустнула вкусняшкой, и Ниган погладил ее по морде:

– Умница. Только вытащить бы тебе из гривы репей.

– И из хвоста тоже. – Аарон опять взял кобылу под уздцы. – Пойдем. Надеюсь, мертвецы нам на обратном пути не встретятся.

* * *  
Ворота распахнул Спенсер и так и замер с приоткрытым ртом.

– Лошадей никогда не видел? – ухмыльнулся Ниган.

Чувак мотнул головой не хуже кобылы и попятился, давая дорогу:

– Видел, конечно. Занимался в свое время поло. Но… где вы его нашли?

– Ее. – Ниган любовно погладил добычу по шее. – Бродила неподалеку. Кстати, ты сказал «поло»?

– Да, еще в университете.

– В смысле, ты умеешь обращаться с лошадьми?

Младшенький Монро смутился:

– Не то чтобы… Немного.

– Тогда держи. – Ниган сунул ему поводья. – Сообразишь ведь, как ее расседлать? И в той сумке всякая полезная фигня.

Точнее, там сейчас остались только аптечка, фонарик, компас и консервный нож. Магазины и карту с пометками Ниган попрятал по своим карманам.

– Я попробую. – Спенсер потянул за собой лошадь, но та всхрапнула и уперлась всеми четырьмя копытами.

– Ты мое сокровище. – Ниган похлопал ее по крупу. – Давай, этому чуваку можно верить.

Кобыла наконец-то пошла, и Ниган скрестил руки на груди:

– Надо ее как-то назвать.

Аарон приподнял бровь:

– А как насчет того, чтобы выяснить, из Королевства ли она? Обменять на что-то полезное?

– Ну… Конечно, мы выясним!

Теперь Аарон покачал головой:

– Где ты собираешься ее держать? Ей нужен денник, а еще лошадь надо проминать каждый день.

– Не занудствуй, разберемся. А про кузнеца я помню.

– Он, кстати, необходим. Заметил, что она прихрамывает на переднюю ногу? Похоже, что-то с подковой.

– Приятель, я все устрою. Первый раз, что ли?

Аарон вдруг улыбнулся:

– Самое удивительное, что ты действительно ухитряешься почти все разрулить.

– Я воплощенная надежность.

– Ты… – Чувак сдался и рассмеялся. – Пойми правильно, но тип вроде тебя по идее должен здорово бесить.

– Поверь, я и бешу.

– Знаю. До сих пор удивляюсь, почему ты не бесишь меня.

Хороший вопрос. Наверное, дело в том, что Аарон был отличным чуваком. Действительно отличным, а не считавшим себя таким.

– Мама, смотри – лошадь!

Да это же Шерил! А следом за ней подтягивалась и остальная детвора, собиралась вокруг Спенсера, примотавшего поводья кобылы к ветке ближайшего дерева.

– Не подходите слишком близко, – ворчал чувак, возясь с седлом. – Кенни, ну куда ты лезешь? Сейчас она тебя лягнет.

– Пойду его спасать, – ухмыльнулся Ниган Аарону. – А ты пригони кого-нибудь к воротам вместо Спенсера.

– Так, мелкота, слушай мою команду. – На Нигана уставились уже семь пар глаз. – Во-первых, не мешайте Спенсеру. Во-вторых, если кто хочет погладить лошадку, то только с его разрешения. В-третьих, если хотите ее покормить, то тащите сахар, яблоки…

– Морковку, – подсказал младшенький Монро. – Хотя, кажется, ее у нас нет.

– Тобин точно сажал, так что скоро будет.

– Ниган, а как ее зовут? – спросила Фиона, чьи глаза сияли от восторга.

– Без понятия. Отчего вам не придумать?

Сопляки тут же загалдели, и безымянная пока скотина шарахнулась, так что Спенсер чудом успел отскочить, выронив седло.

– Спокойно. Возле лошади не вопим.

– А покататься на ней можно? – вылез Билли.

«Помоги!» просто-таки проорал взгляд младшенького Монро.

– В ближайшее время нет. Она устала – это вам не машина, а живое существо. И пусть сначала разрешат ваши родители.

Сопляки приуныли, но потом опять принялись болтать, в этот раз, надо отдать должное, потише.

– На ночь можем устроить ее на заднем дворе резиденции, – вздохнул Спенсер, – там есть забор, причем достаточно высокий. Я стреножу лошадь на всякий случай, так что даже если умудрится выбраться, далеко не уйдет.

– Спасибо. А я попробую сообразить насчет денника.

– И сена.

Блядь… А Ниган еще собирался выклянчить у Иезекииля коз!

– Будь другом, составь мне список, а?

Лошадь, как поняв, о чем они толкуют, задрала хвост и навалила кучу.

– Прекрасно, – прокомментировал Ниган. – Занеси заодно в список лопаты, специально для дерьма.

– Навоз ведь вроде удобрение, – протянул Спенсер.

– Предлагаешь оттащить это Тобину на огород?

О чем толковал мистер Морриси? Вроде там действительно было что-то про навоз. Окей, пусть Тобин подтвердит.

Лошади… Ниган подошел, уже привычно потрепал кобылу по шее, а та вздохнула и попыталась пристроить тяжеленную башку ему на плечо. Отчего-то это дохера растрогало.

– Придется с тобой повозиться, красотка. Но ты того стоишь, да?

В ответ ему шумно и жарко дыхнули в ухо и попробовали за то ухо ухватить.

Спенсер тоже вздохнул – не хуже лошади, но когда Ниган посмотрел на парня, тот улыбался.

…До вечера пришлось еще выслушать кучу всего: от Картера, Дианны, родаков, встревоженных, что чужая скотина затопчет их чад. Честно, чуваки, плевать на ваш бубнеж! Ниган уже давно не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым. Он, наконец, вручил сигареты Джесси, отыскавшейся в гараже, где она возилась с очередными кусками металлолома.

– Неужели будущий Братец Кролик?

– Он самый. – Джесси быстро поцеловала Нигана в щеку. – Никого не слушай, ты правильно сделал, что привел сюда лошадь.

Это точно, потому что Сэм пришел в полный восторг, а мелкий давненько так не радовался. Надо бы это отпраздновать.

– Хей, Спенсер! – Долго искать младшенького Монро не пришлось, он все еще торчал возле лошади, уже стреноженной, но вроде совсем по этому поводу не переживавшей. Она жадно лопала траву, помахивая хвостом, в котором не осталось ни одной колючки, потом перескакивала – или как это правильно называлось? – на пару шагов вперед и снова принималась есть.

– Вау, нам так никакая газонокосилка не понадобится.

– Пожалуй. – Спенсер улыбнулся. – Кстати, Аарон прав, правая передняя подкова едва держится. Думаю, проще вообще ее оторвать.

– Ты в этом сечешь лучше меня.

– Лишь пытаюсь вспомнить то, что когда-то слушал в пол-уха. Не думал, что оно понадобится.

– Чувак, если ты играл в поло, значит, и верхом прилично ездишь?

– Это было почти десять лет назад.

– Разве оно не как с велосипедом? Раз научился и уже не забудешь?

– Я попробую.

– Отлично. И научишь меня, уж если у нас есть седло и все прочее.

– Ну… давай попробуем. – Спенсер пожал плечами.

– Да, я ж по другому поводу тебя искал. Как насчет партии в бильярд?

Парень просиял.

Закончили они тем, что вытащили бильярдный стол прямо на дорогу, благо вечер, погожий и теплый, располагал. Пока Ниган и Спенсер возились, подтянулся народ. Кажется, с лошадью чуваки смирились, по крайней мере, Ниган разглядел, как Шерил упрямо подтащила к ней мать и теперь уговаривала погладить. Лесли сначала стояла столбом, потом робко протянула руку и коснулась гривы. Вот и отлично. Кто-то приволок раскладные стулья, кто-то – несколько бутылочек припрятанного вина и бокалы, и вскоре Ниган и Спенсер играли в окружении пары десятков болельщиков.

– Давай парень, я на тебя ставил!

– Ниган, разделай его, как и прошлый раз!

– Здорово, правда? – негромко сказал Спенсер, нацеливая кий на очередной шар.

– Конечно. А ты сейчас промажешь.

– Вот и нет. – Спенсер действительно послал нужный шар в лузу и принялся с довольным видом прохаживаться вдоль стола.

Ниган огляделся. А народу-то стало еще больше! Мелкота под присмотром Джесси снова скакала вокруг лошади и что-то ей скармливала. Совершенно счастливая Фиона подбежала к Нигану:

– Мы придумали ей имя!

– Круто! И какое?

Девчонка смутилась и выпалила:

– Пуговка.

– Очень милое. – О, Дианна тоже была здесь и улыбалась вполне искренне. Когда Фиона снова рванула к лошади, она обернулась к Нигану. – Не видела их такими радостными с того дня, как…

– Дианна, – он качнул головой, – прямо сейчас забей. Просто наслаждайся.

– Ты прав. – Она отошла ненадолго, вернулась с двумя бокалами. – Давай выпьем за этот вечер.

– Сейчас. – Ниган развернулся к столу, подмигнул промазавшему Спенсеру и послал выбранный шар в лузу. – А вот теперь давай. За вечер!

Они легко чокнулись.

Еще один шар, и снова в лузу. Извиняй, Спенсер, у тебя ни одного шанса!

Скотт, Хит, Розита, Холли и Франсин стояли кружком и над чем-то хохотали, Ник и его девушка и еще несколько пар пытались станцевать под расстроенную гитару, на которой бренчал Джона, Тобин, Бобби и Барнс что-то чинно обсуждали. Даже Рон, Мики и Шон явились – подпирали столбики крыльца не иначе, чтоб не рухнули, и с любопытством косились на лошадь, в смысле, Пуговку. Видимо, подойти и погладить пока не позволяла гордость. Энид и Билли по очереди катали вниз-вверх по улице кресло Реджа, а старик наконец-то смеялся и что-то им говорил. Александрия. Та самая, к которой Ниган так прикипел.

Алое солнце висело над самыми кронами, а на востоке уже поблескивал узкий серп луны. Ни облачка, небосвод как раскрасили акварелью: от темно-синей до оранжевой. Действительно лучший вечер за долгое-долгое время. Скоро он сменится ночью, а затем наступит новый день с кучей новых проблем. Но до него еще несколько драгоценных часов счастливой Александрии.

Ниган опять загнал шар в лузу под радостные и разочарованные вопли болельщиков. Вот так. Он никому не позволит разрушить это место: ни Спасителям, ни дьяволу. Да, даже самому дьяволу. Посмотрим, кто кого!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 14:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptA39Awo0FE


	15. Beast of Burden

В этот раз Ниган и Аарон вернулись из рейда вторыми, их опередили Скотт, Хит и Розита, чья тачка уже торчала на площадке у въезда. Наверное, это звучало смешно, но Ниган предпочитал являться последним, ведь тогда ты точно знаешь, что с остальными чуваками все окей. Теперь же предстояло ждать Франсин, Ника и Джону и, что важнее, Холли, Спенсера и Бобби, отправившихся в самостоятельное плавание впервые. Дианна тоже нервничала, она прогуливалась, катя коляску Реджа аккурат по дороге, с которой прекрасно просматривались ворота, и время от времени бросала на них долгие взгляды. Ниган подбодрил бы, но и сам немного переживал, и устал как собака.

– Знаешь, это начинает бросаться в глаза, – негромко заметил Аарон.

Ниган промолчал, и чувак упрямо добавил:

– Ты все больше пренебрегаешь Дианной. Если так пойдет и дальше, остальные заметят.

– Да ладно тебе…

– Никаких «ладно». И что еще хуже, когда приезжают Спасители, то тоже обращаются к тебе, а не к ней.

Ниган раздраженно выдохнул:

– И что предлагаешь?

– Если продолжишь в том же духе, устроишь свару между своими на радость все тем же Спасителям.

– Окей, понял. – Ниган выбрался из тачки и пополз прямиком к Дианне. – Привет, как тут было без нас? Редж, чувак, ты не помолодел часом?

Тот широко улыбнулся – почти как прежде.

– Шутишь над стариком, да? Но ты прав, чувствую себя неплохо, каждый день теперь гуляем. – Он задрал голову и посмотрел на жену, и та ответила обожающим взглядом. Впору позавидовать. Сколько они вместе? Десятилетия три, если не больше? И, оказывается, за это время можно не осточертеть друг другу. – И проведываем Пуговку.

– Как она?

– Мне кажется, довольна, – вступила Дианна. – Тобин, Барнс и Джонни решили сколотить ей что-то вроде временного денника, а мальчики помогают.

– Здорово. – Пусть даже ничего не выйдет и кобылу придется выменять, о чем Ниган вообще думать не хотел, от одного ее присутствия оказалось до хрена толку. – Мы с Аароном умудрились разыскать специализированный магазин, приволокли каких-то лошадиных прибамбасов и витаминов. И парочку книг захватили, так что будем разбираться.

– Тоже думаешь о будущем? – Редж посерьезнел. – Нам ведь когда-нибудь придется сменить машины на коней.

– Дорогой… – Дианна нагнулась к нему и положила руку на плечо.

– Но это так. – Редж накрыл руку жены ладонью. – Нам нужно учиться устраивать огороды и обращаться с животными. Мы два года об этом не думали, и Ниган прав, что наконец-то заставил нас заняться делом.

Дианна послала мужу грустный взгляд.

– Когда я думала о будущем, – обратилась она к Нигану, – то рисовала в воображении победу над нищетой, лекарства от рака и СПИДа, новые технологии, позволившие бы жить до ста лет. А в результате мы размышляем об огородах и лошадях, как наши предки. Это… обидно.

– Пожалуй. Но жизнь такая, вечно нас обламывает.

– Мы держимся. – Дианна улыбнулась, но в ее голосе звучала тоска, а глаза снова смотрели на ворота.

– Они вернутся.

– Конечно. – Она вздохнула и добавила: – Тебе повезло, что у тебя нет детей.

– Милая. – Пальцы Реджа поверх ее руки сжались. – Не надо.

«Повезло», «нет детей»… Херня полная! Старик послал ему пристальный взгляд, и Ниган отвернулся, сделав вид, что озирается.

– Ладно, проведаю Джесси. И Пуговку, разумеется.

Черт, старик видел его насквозь, и от этого на душе становилось тоскливо и одновременно вспыхивало раздражение. Редж, какого черта ты все замечаешь, но отмалчиваешься? Ты попросту решил самоустраниться? А, к дьяволу!

Дом Джесси приветствовал тишиной, а значит, стоило проверить гараж. Однако и там никого не оказалось. Ниган окинул взглядом непривычный бардак: вытащенный на середину баллон с подсоединенными к нему горелкой и аппаратом, сварочную маску и рукавицы, брошенные на колченогий табурет, куски металла на полу. Парочку Джесси уже успела скрепить темным грубым швом, а еще несколько валялись по отдельности. Наверное, решила немного отдохнуть. Ниган вернулся на кухню, отыскал на дне ящика пачку сигарет. Вроде все на месте, значит, никакого дерьма в его отсутствие не случилось, уже хорошо. Он помедлил, затем вытащил одну и принялся вертеть в руках. Приятель, ты ведь не собираешься?.. К тому же на кухне не курят.

Ниган грузно плюхнулся на стул, достал из кармана записную книжку и раскрыл на замятой странице, вгляделся в мелкие и не слишком аккуратные закорючки. Он думал, успеет все прочесть в рейде, но, как и всегда, пришлось побегать. Дьявол. Ниган сдался, придвинул пустую пепельницу и засунул сигарету в рот, крутанул колесико зажигалки Рика. Дым наполнил легкие и радостно принялся их есть. Офигенно дерьмовое ощущение. Ниган упрямо затянулся и снова уставился на исписанные листы.

Неведомый хозяин Пуговки оказался дотошным парнем. Большую часть книжки занимали списки припасов, видимо, добытых в вылазках. Порой мужик расщедривался на короткие заметки. «10.09.2011. Вместе с В. и С. отпр. за П. Все разорено. Лагерь в О. Сомнения. С. увер., дело в Дж.», «12.01.2012. Мертвецы. Враг. Не тот, другой», «14.03.2012. Дж. твердит, не верить» и прочее в таком же духе. Вот и пойми, что чувак имел в виду. Последние записи тоже не вносили ясности: «С. что-то задумал. Еду в О., надеюсь, успею», «Скрытно!» – это короткое слово было подчеркнуто так, что страница прорвалась. И, наконец, единственное имя или название, указанное полностью: «Арат». Его чувак вывел заглавными буквами.

Ниган с Аароном крутили так и эдак и сошлись на самом очевидном: стряслось какое-то дерьмо, чувак отправился за помощью и предсказуемо не доехал, видимо, из-за того самого С., который что-то задумал. От карты с пометками толку, пожалуй, оказалось побольше. Судя по ним, хозяин Пуговки рыскал большей частью на востоке, на другом берегу Потомака, однако что-то заставило его переправиться на западную сторону. То О., куда он направлялся? И ведь, зараза, не оставил никакой подсказки!

– Ты куришь?

Ниган оторвался от книжки и узрел в дверном проеме, ведущем в гостиную, Рона.

– Ограбил твою мать на одну сигаретку. Обещаю покаяться.

Пацан неуверенно повел плечами.

– Я думал… – и отчего-то подвис.

– Вообще-то не курю, но решил расслабиться. – Ниган стряхнул пепел. – Осуждаешь?

– Плевать, – буркнул тот.

– Ладно тебе. Хочешь кофе?

Первым желанием Рона явно было выдать что-то вроде «Пошел ты!» и гордо удалиться, однако парень вошел и устроился на стуле. Неожиданно.

Ниган поднялся, запихивая книжку в карман, и приблизился к кофемашине, включил. За окном кухни раскинулся задний дворик, на котором торчал, уныло повесив листья, куст. И больше ничего. Тоска.

Сзади Рон завозился, нервно вздохнул:

– Это… про Энид.

Ниган обернулся и приподнял брови.

– Короче, – Рон мрачно буравил взглядом пол, – ты говорил, ну, про советы.

Это ж как парень отчаялся, если рискнул обратиться!

– Она тебя отшила?

– Не совсем. Она все время торчит за изгородью. Говорит, там круто. И дразнится.

Будем надеяться, Рон не решил сунуться следом и не узрел пигалицу в компании ненавистного сыночка Граймса.

– Я ни разу не был снаружи, – продолжил парень. – Заговорил как-то… просто заговорил, но отец сразу отвесил затрещину. А мне что теперь, тут до самой смерти торчать? Энид туда ходит, вы туда ходите. И этот… ну ты понял… вообще разгуливает, будто там ничего опасного.

– Там дохрена всего опасного.

– Тогда какого… – Рон зло выдохнул. – Я тоже хочу!

Черт… А ведь если отказать, юный придурок все равно сунется.

– Ладно. – Ниган достал чашки и стал разливать кофе. – Завтра нагрянут Спасители, нам будет не до того, а вот послезавтра можем прогуляться.

– Что… Правда?

– Отчего нет? Разумеется, при условии, что будешь меня слушаться. Без единого возражения.

Рон кивнул с несколько обалделым видом, явно все еще не веря.

– Здорово, – наконец пробормотал он, забирая протянутую кружку. – А мама?

– Беру ее на себя. Ты уже взрослый парень, пора понемногу учиться.

Учиться тому самому будущему, которое им всем предстоит, а не о котором мечтала Дианна. И старуха ни черта не права, заявляя, что у Нигана нет детей. У него дохрена детей, о которых надо позаботиться. Ниган снова посмотрел в окно, заметил Оливию и Лесли, направлявшихся, похоже, к воротам.

– О, парень, кажется, еще одна из групп вернулась. Допьем кофе и проверим?

Определенно, сегодня творилось что-то невероятное, потому что Рон снова кивнул. И они пошли встречать своих. Вместе.

* * *  
Бобби, Холли и Спенсер вернулись, а спустя еще час прикатила и последняя группа, все целые, только вымотанные до предела. Ниган помог оттащить добычу на склад, откуда уже завтра добрую ее половину сметут Спасители, переговорил, наконец, с Джесси, которая, как оказалось, вместе с Сэмом ходила к Пуговке. Джесси, услышав об идее выгулять Рона, не возразила, лишь попросила быть осторожными, и Ниган поклялся смотреть в оба. Потом Тобин поволок его любоваться на домик для лошадки и грядки, на которых вовсю перла хрупкая нежно-зеленая поросль.

– У меня тут вопросы накопились к… как его… мистеру Морриси, да? Сгоняешь на днях в Хиллтоп?

А заодно можно будет переговорить с тамошним кузнецом. Дела-дела, огромная куча дел, и она только росла, заслоняя собой горизонт. Нет, это здорово! Правда, здорово, но если так пойдет дальше, чертова горушка Нигана погребет. А раз нельзя раздвоиться, а еще лучше расчетвериться, то нужны помощники, не просто союзники, именно помощники! И кого выбрать?

– О чем думаешь? – Холли подловила Нигана, когда он опять вернулся к Пуговке и скармливал ей яблоки, половинку за половинкой.

– О делегировании полномочий.

– Звучит круто. Заглянешь сегодня?

– Ты не устала?

– Я не просила изображать трогательное беспокойство, а задала конкретный вопрос.

– Никакой в тебе романтики, лисичка. – Ниган усмехнулся и потрепал Пуговку по шее. – Загляну, конечно. Что, Картер опять читал мораль?

– Нет. – Холли заложила руки за спину. – Он необычайно тих в последнее время.

Вот пусть таким и остается.

Ниган действительно заглянул, и получилось неплохо. Даже весьма неплохо, если выбросить из башки мысли о Спасителях.

Утро приветствовало низким серым небом и Холли, разгуливавшей по дому в одной простыне. Первое стоило послать к черту, а второе требовало самого пристального внимания.

– Как насчет утреннего кофе? – предложил Ниган.

Выпить его они решили на заднем крыльце. Холли, по-прежнему в намотанной на теле простынке, привалилась плечом к столбику и тянула кофе из большой кружки, которую держала обеими руками.

– Не простынешь? – На улице и правда было свежо, а с неба сыпалась мелкая невразумительная морось, никак не решавшаяся обернуться честным дождем.

– А ты? – прищурилась лисичка.

Ниган тоже выбрался наружу в одних джинсах и теперь невольно ежился.

– Не привыкать. – Он окинул ленивым взглядом будто скукожившиеся от сырости дома, кусок стены, видневшейся за ними, деревья с печально поникшими листьями, кусты… Это что еще?

– Подержи-ка. – Ниган сунул свою кружку Холли и, как был босиком, подошел к росшей возле угла дома жимолости, еще покрытой удлиненными темно-синими ягодами, и опустился на корточки. Под кустом почти полностью скрытый пышными нижними ветвями валялся безголовый трупик крысы, изрядно облепленный мухами. Из распоротого брюха по траве тянулись тонкие петли бордовых кишок.

– Что там?

– Не подходи.

– Фу! – Холли передернуло. – Это ведь устроила кошка, которую прикормила Оливия?

– Наверное.

Сначала птица, теперь крыса. Мелочь, конечно, но дохера неприятная.

– Ниган!

Он выпрямился и узрел Тобина, несущегося на всех парах. За мужиком едва поспевали Билли и Бобби, и вид у всех троих был одинаковый: разозленный и расстроенный.

– Утра вам, чуваки…

– Пойдем с нами! – А Тобин-то был не просто разозлен, а в бешенстве. Редкостное зрелище. – Ты должен это увидеть!

– Да в чем дело, чувак?

– Пошли! – Мужик вдруг всплеснул руками, и его нижняя губа задрожала. – Да что ж такое? Вот кто… кто это вытворил?!

Так, очередное дерьмо.

– Только ботинки и футболку надену.

Когда Ниган узрел, из-за чего всполошился Тобин, то сначала не поверил своим глазам. Потом на смену обалдению, едва ли не шоку пришла ярость.

– Какого хера?!

Это просто не укладывалось в голове! Зачем, блядь?! Огородик был разорен, изгажен, вытоптан. Те хрупкие зеленые ростки, которыми недавно любовался Ниган, вырванные и разодранные, валялись на влажной земле, плавали в мутных коричневых лужицах. Просто… как?! Как рука поднялась? Ублюдки! Когда Ниган их отыщет, ударом в морду они не отделаются!

– А это не лошадь? – робко проблеял Бобби.

– Нет! Она обожрала бы все, а не изуродовала!

Сволочи! И самое говенное, эти сволочи – кто-то из своих, ради которых все и затевалось!

– Тобин, ты ничего не слышал? – Голос Аарона донесся как сквозь толстое стекло.

– Нет! И Билли тоже. Вышел с утра проведать, а тут…

Ниган присел на корточки возле изувеченных грядок. Я доберусь… Я… Блядь, хоть бы какой след остался! Но на это ублюдкам мозгов хватило.

– Господи, зачем? – пробормотала Холли.

– Вот узнаем, кто это, и потолкуем! – Ниган скрипнул зубами.

– Ох!.. Тобин, это ужасно. – Дьявол, еще и Дианну принесло!

– Так. – Ниган выпрямился, резко отряхнул джинсы. – Давайте созывать народ.

– Зачем? – тупо спросил невесть как обнаружившийся рядом Зак.

– Хочу взглянуть в глаза этим сукам! Каждому, блядь! Или они думали, мы утремся?

– Ниган, – позвала Дианна.

– Тобин кучу времени на этот огород убил! Мы семена и рассаду таскали! Хера с два…

– Ниган! – Она встала прямо перед ним. – Успокойся.

– Да какого черта?! Тобину тоже успокоиться? Хей, мужик, собираешься все спустить на тормозах?

– Нет, – угрюмо бросил тот.

– Вот! Я выясню…

Он попытался обогнуть Дианну, но та снова заступила путь.

– Ниган, – снова повторила она уже настойчивей, – я серьезно, успокойся. Никто не собирается спускать на тормозах, как ты выразился. Но носиться по всей Александрии и орать на людей я тебе не позволю.

Чего?! Да кем она…

– Дианна права, Ниган. – Аарон приблизился и замер возле нее. – Мы все злимся, но ор не поможет.

Да чтоб их обоих! И несчастные дохлые растеньица в лужах…

– Какие идеи? – все-таки выплюнул он, хотя по-прежнему хотелось рвать и метать.

– Тобин и Билли ничего не видели, но, может, что-то заметили соседи. Мы опросим людей и наверняка что-нибудь выясним.

– Или нет.

– Тогда попробуем что-нибудь еще.

– Слишком сложно. Можно начать с Фреда и Алекса и ими же закончить.

– Ты обвиняешь их только потому, что они неудачно пошутили? – Дианна скрестила руки на груди.

– Нихера себе шутки!

– Прекрати немедленно! – Она вскинула голову.

– А почему нет? – Тобин вдруг подался вперед всем телом. – По поводу огорода они зубоскалили больше остальных. И постоянно проходятся по ребятам, ездящим в рейды.

– Говорить не значит делать.

– Так мы тоже поговорим. – Тобин выпятил подбородок и нервно провел пятерней по залысине.

– Да, поговорим, – теперь Дианна уперла руки в бока, – но я и Картер, а не вы.

– Он-то здесь при чем? – огрызнулся Ниган.

– При том, что не будет бросаться на людей с кулаками, как, кажется, готов ты.

Ниган и правда успел сжать кулаки. Да чтоб… Но как тут успокоиться? И какой толк от Дианны? Ублюдки навешают ей лапшу на уши, как всегда поступал придурок Айден, этим дело и закончится.

– Может, хоть что-то можно спасти? – Аарон присел возле грядок. – Пересадить?

– Не знаю, – обреченно вздохнул Тобин. – У меня еще остались семена и немного рассады.

– Если не выяснить, кто устроил это дерьмо, ублюдки и новые грядки разнесут. – Ниган машинально потер левое запястье.

– Мы выясним, – упрямо произнесла Дианна. Господи, как же она заебала этим своим желанием успокоить и замять! И во что оно вылилось? В два долбаных года сидения на жопе!

– Спасители! – Спенсер выбежал из-за угла дома. – Уже приехали!

Какого дьявола так рано? Ниган последний раз посмотрел на грядки и мысленно сплюнул. Не надейтесь, ублюдки, я до вас доберусь. А пока пойду вилять хвостом.

Они все во главе с Дианной успели к воротам, когда грузовики уже закатили внутрь, а чертова железная саранча выгружалась из них, радостно ухмыляясь и чуть ли не шутя. Ниган заставил себя ненадолго зажмуриться и привычно начал считать: сто, девяносто девять… В следующий раз стоит начать с тысячи. Последним из кабины выбрался Дэрил в сопровождении Мэгги. Только этой девицы сегодня не хватало! А в собравшейся толпе, как назло, торчал Мики с приятелями. Мальчишка не мигая смотрел на бабу, пристрелившую его отца, пока Рон не сгреб друга за плечо и не оттащил подальше. Боже, парень, наконец-то ты делаешь что-то правильное!

– Открывайте склад, – угрюмо буркнул лучший друг Рика. Выскочившую вперед Дианну он привычно проигнорировал и уставился на Нигана. – Тебе лучше, чтоб в этот раз припасов было достаточно.

– Смотри сам, чувак.

– Подожди, Дэрил. – Мэгги чуть откинула назад голову. – Мне тут клялись, что продемонстрируют огород. Просто-таки жажду его увидеть.

Ниган и Тобин быстро переглянулись.

– Что-то не так? – Девица приподняла брови. – Или, как и прежде, ты только языком трепать способен?

Ниган мотнул головой и пошел прочь, Тобин тоже двинулся к несчастному огороду. От взгляда Мэгги чесалось между лопатками, но оборачиваться и любоваться на ее физиономию не хотелось совершенно.

И опять изуродованные грядки. Во второй раз смотреть на них легче не стало.

– О! – коротко выдохнула Мэгги. – Ну надо же.

Она приблизилась к крайней, медленно, шажок за шажком, принялась огибать.

– И что же здесь росло?

– Морковь. – Из Тобина, похоже, ушла вся злость, а пустоту на ее месте заполнило отчаяние.

– Там?

– Укроп. Лук.

– Неплохой выбор для начала. А тут огурцы?

– Да. На следующей кабачки.

– Что же, мистера Морриси вы явно слушали хорошо.

Это, блядь, так смешно? Но когда Ниган посмотрел на Мэгги, та была серьезной.

– Знаешь, – девица слегка склонилась над грядками, – вы сейчас слишком жалки, чтобы над вами злорадствовать.

Ниган засунул руки в карманы и сжал их в кулаки.

– Именно. – Мэгги выпрямилась и широко распахнула глаза. – Не устаю поражаться, как слабаки бросаются жрать друг друга.

– Ты…

– Пошел вон. Может, тебе повезет, и Дэрил не взыщет с тебя неустойку.

Ниган стиснул зубы. Сукасукасука… Что там с мысленным списком? Рик на первом месте, Кэрол на втором, а эта девка теперь будет на почетном третьем. Напоследок Ниган опять переглянулся с Тобином и поперся к складу.

Погрузка была в самом разгаре, а Дианна кружила возле вяло огрызавшегося Дэрила. Какая-то херня про более реальные сроки, количество дани… Не хватало только «Войдите в наше положение». Уймись, женщина, им на нас насрать. Стоило Нигану приблизиться, как Дэрил резко отмахнулся от Дианны и прошествовал к нему.

– Сигареты есть?

Тут же вспомнилась пачка у Джесси на кухне.

– Немного.

– Раздобудь штучки три.

Я тебе не мальчик на побегушках! Хотя… А кто еще, приятель?

– Сейчас принесу.

Дом Андерсонов встретил привычной тишиной, но когда Ниган прошел на кухню, то увидел там Джесси, курившую, привалившись бедром к столешнице у окна.

– Вроде это запрещенная территория.

Джесси пожала плечами:

– Рон уже нажаловался, что ты тут курил.

Вот мелкий засранец!

– Они уехали?

– Еще нет, солнышко, но скоро свалят.

Джесси нервно кивнула, отвела взгляд от окна.

– Я слышала про огород. Это мерзко. Попросту мерзко.

– Не то слово. – Ниган подошел к ней, забрал сигарету и затянулся. – Дианна все замнет.

– Почему?

– Она боится ругани между своими. – Он вернул сигарету, и Джесси тут же прижала ее к губам. – Что это спровоцирует Спасителей. Не хочет думать, что если дерьмо замести под коврик, вонь никуда не денется.

– Ты?

– Вычислю ублюдков.

– Дианна не придет в восторг.

– Похер. – Ниган выдвинул ящик и достал пачку. – Прости, я тебя ограблю еще на три штуки.

– Опять Спасители?

– Они самые.

– Господи. – Джесси качнулась вперед, уткнулась головой Нигану в предплечье. – Сколько это будет продолжаться?

– Долго, солнышко. Чертовски долго. Пока мы только тыкаемся, как слепые котята.

– А Хиллтоп и Королевство?

– Еще рано. – Ниган раздраженно усмехнулся. – Сам знаю, насколько отстойно звучит.

– Нет. – Джесси подняла голову и слабо улыбнулась. – Вы работаете.

– Мы трепыхаемся.

Она протянула руку и ласково провела по его щеке:

– Будьте осторожны.

Ниган кивнул и побрел к черному входу: прочь из дома снова к чертовым воротам.

Мэгги вернулась к своим, когда Спасители уже погрузились в машины. Ни на кого не смотря, подошла к дверце грузовика, распахнула и забралась внутрь. Ниган покосился на припершегося следом Тобина.

– Что там было?

Тот неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Она… она сказала, часть морковки можно спасти. И огурцы. Дала пару советов.

Что?! Ниган перевел взгляд с Тобина на выкатывавшийся из ворот грузовик. Мэгги? Серьезно? Что на нее нашло? Как же Ниган устал от ебаных игрищ!

– Сгоняю завтра в Хиллтоп. Хочешь со мной?

– Огород?

– Выставлю возле него Ника с Джоной, ни одна сволочь не приблизится.

– Тогда еду. – Тобин первый раз за день улыбнулся, пусть едва-едва. – Мы попробуем еще раз, Ниган. И будем пробовать столько, сколько потребуется.

Нет, чувак, ты не прав. Мы устроим огород номер два, но ни один говнюк не посмеет его разорить. Или пожалеет, что появился на свет.

* * *  
Прогулка за ворота с Роном состоялась во второй половине дня. По прикидкам Нигана, до сумерек еще оставалось часа полтора, более чем достаточно для первой попытки. Пока они шли по дороге, Ниган покачивал битой в такт шагам, а парень молчал, лишь зыркал на сгоревшие и целые брошенные дома, листья, ковром покрывавшиеся шоссе, прущую из трещин на асфальте траву. Ниган решил довести Рона до той самой хибарки у свалки, благо недалеко. Заодно пусть полюбуется на трупешники, пообвыкнет.

– Как вы съездили в Хиллтоп? – вдруг спросил Рон.

– Неплохо. Тобин получил целую пачку советов, я потолковал с тамошним кузнецом.

– И как?

– Он готов подковать Пуговку в обмен на кое-какие ништяки. Если все будет хорошо, Иисус привезет его на днях со всем необходимым.

– Здорово.

– Серьезно?

– Ну да! – Рон вскинулся. – Я, между прочим, помогаю с денником!

– Прости, парень, – Ниган вздохнул, – замотался сегодня. Сворачивай вот на эту тропинку.

Они двинулись вглубь леса, Ниган впереди, парень следом. Рон честно пытался идти тихо, но у него не слишком получалось: он шуршал листьями, скрипел сучками, настоящий человек-оркестр. Впрочем, не считая этих звуков, между деревьев висела тишина.

– У нас недалеко от дома был лесопарк, – что же, предсказуемо, что парню надоело молчать, – отец иногда водил нас на пикники, обязательно на специальную поляну, где всегда торчала куча людей. Наверное, поэтому мне это никогда не нравилось.

– Как насчет рыбалки?

За спиной раздался сухой смешок:

– Папа считал это пустой тратой времени и варварством.

А жену и детей колотить, значит, не варварство.

– Что это за куст?

Ниган обернулся, покосился на растение:

– Красивоплодник.

– То дерево?

– Пекан. Парень, у нас экзамен по ботанике?

Рон передернул плечами:

– Просто… Я правда редко бывал в настоящем лесу.

– Значит, городской мальчик. – Черт, приятель, ты устал, пока мотался в Хиллтоп, но это не повод ворчать на пацана, когда он в кои-то веки пытается с тобой поговорить. Они миновали очередной куст, покрытый мучнисто-белыми ягодами, и Рон сорвал одну из них, покатал между пальцами и потянул в рот.

– Нельзя.

– Почему?

– Парень, ты и правда ничего не знаешь. Можешь, конечно, рискнуть, но потом тебя просто-напросто вырвет. Это снежная ягода, в саду смотрится красиво, но та еще дрянь.

Рон тут же отбросил ягоду прочь.

Ниган пристроил биту на плечо и ускорил шаг:

– Мой отец считал, что дети должны как можно больше торчать на улице, везде лазить, всюду совать нос и, разумеется, набивать себе шишки.

– Ты его любил?

– Когда был мелким, да. Когда стал подростком, то в какой-то момент мы едва выносили друг друга. Потом умерла мать, и мы не то чтобы сблизились, но хотя бы стали разговаривать. Я обязательно заезжал раз в неделю его проведать, мы садились в кресла на заднем крыльце и трепались обо всяком. В общем, парень, мой отец был не хорошим, не плохим, а самым обычным. Впрочем, мне ни разу не захотелось плюнуть на его могилу.

– Звучит как-то…

– Поверь, нормально звучит. Далеко не каждый способен прожить так, чтобы не нашелся хотя бы один человек, желающий сплясать на его похоронах. Мой отец совсем не был ангелом, наверняка желающих хватало, но я… да, сейчас могу признаться – своего отца я любил.

Рон втянул голову в плечи и рванул быстрее, пока Ниган не нагнал его и не ухватил за воротник.

– Что я говорил?

– Не отходить далеко.

– А еще?

– Не обгонять.

– Молодец.

Парень нахохлился, но пошел вровень, благо тропинка расширилась и это позволяла.

– Мики тоже любил отца.

– Я в курсе.

– Все, что можешь сказать?

– А что хочешь услышать? Да, я сочувствую пацану, но случись всему повториться, снова указал Спасителям на Николаса.

Это Рону явно не понравилось, и пришлось кое о чем напомнить:

– Айден и его придурки напали из засады на ничего не сделавших им людей.

– На Спасителей.

– Тогда мы это не знали. Можно, конечно, углубиться в философские дебри и порассуждать о всяких «если бы», но не вижу смысла. Суть проста: идиоты напали и получили ответку.

– Типа все справедливо? – Рон послал угрюмый взгляд.

– Нихера. То, что устроили нам Спасители, не имеет к справедливости никакого отношения.

– Но ты и Дианна терпите.

Слава богу, впереди забрезжил просвет, и тропинка вывела к памятному домику возле свалки. Рон принялся озираться, задерживая взгляд то на кургузом строении, то на остове машины, то на по-прежнему валявшихся возле телах ходячих.

– Что это за место?

– Просто место. Подойди сюда. – Ниган опустился на корточки рядом с одним из трупов. – Не бойся, у него пробита башка.

Рон бочком приблизился к телу мужика в костюме-тройке, поторчал немного, решаясь, наконец, встал на колени.

– Гадость.

– Оно самое. Ты вблизи-то ходячих видел?

– Немного, в самом начале. Но чтобы так – нет.

– Тогда изучай, раз уж собрался гулять за стенами. Этот еще аккуратненький, даже костюмчик почти цел.

– Он воняет.

– Привыкнешь. – Ниган положил биту на землю и достал нож. – Главное, пробить ублюдку башку. Если повезет, черепушка окажется гнилой, но целиться лучше под подбородок или возле уха.

Рон с серьезным видом кивнул. Переборов брезгливость, он склонился к самому телу и уставился на нижнюю челюсть ходячего.

– Теперь о наших с тобой уязвимых местах. Во-первых, запястья и щиколотки. Я нагляделся на кучу укушенного народа, и большинство тяпнули как раз за эти места. Во-вторых, здесь. – Ниган похлопал повернутым плашмя лезвием с обеих сторон шеи трупешника. – Вот тут, где переходит в плечо.

– Проще в скафандр нарядиться, – пробормотал Рон.

– Идеальный вариант, только скафандров нам не подвезли. В-третьих, часто от ходячих проще всего удрать. Главное, не паниковать, потому что самое страшное, если тебя загонят в ловушку.

– Слышал как-то, Скотт хвастал, что убить одного мертвеца – пустяк.

– Скотт не совсем прав. Да, справиться с одним ходячим несложно, особенно если он давно превратился, но стоит хоть на миг зазеваться, и этот единственный мертвяк тебя тяпнет, и прости-прощай. К тому же Скотт здоровый взрослый мужик. Если же на тебя навалится такая туша, ты даже пошевелиться толком не сможешь.

– В смысле, предлагаешь мне бегать?

– И бить так, чтоб на тебя не падали. Были бы у нас, как прежде, пистолеты, научил стрелять. А так осваивай нож, парень.

– Или биту, как ты?

– Лучше, если хочешь, найдем тебе металлический прут, чтобы им было можно проткнуть.

– Круто, – не слишком уверенно отозвался Рон.

– Поверь, парень… А вот и наглядное пособие пожаловало!

Из-за деревьев на дальнем краю полянки вывалился одинокий ходячий: порванные джинсы, вымазанные в какой-то дряни, остатки рубашки, на шее обрывок веревочной петли. Неужели сам решил повеситься, идиот?

Рон распрямился не хуже пружины.

– Сказал же, спокойно, парень, не пугайся так. – Ниган подхватил биту и двинулся к гостю. Тот, изрядно кренясь на левый бок, пополз навстречу. Нет, чувак, грохну я тебя попозже. Ниган быстро зашел покойнику за спину и врезал битой ему по ногам, а когда тот грохнулся, добавил еще несколько раз, чтобы точно перебить колени.

– Ты что делаешь?

– Готовлю для тебя.

Ходячий обиженно выл, пытался ползти, цепляясь за траву скрюченными пальцами, от которых остались чуть ли не одни кости, чудом державшиеся вместе.

– Давай, парень, в голову.

Рон приблизился, достал нож. Склонился, то тут же отпрыгнул, стоило мертвяку дернуться.

– Он шевелится!

– Разумеется.

Парень шумно выдохнул и рискнул еще раз. Опять сиганул в сторону, когда ходячий к нему потянулся. И снова и снова.

– Не… не получается. – Рон даже вспотел, стараясь. Окей, сложновато для первого раза, упростим задачу. Ниган ударил битой по правой руке мертвеца так, что та издала четкий «хрусть», наступил одной ногой на левую, а другую поставил ему на спину.

– Пробуй так.

– Хорошо. – Рон перехватил нож, нагнулся и стукнул мертвяка прямо по темени. Лезвие предсказуемо соскользнуло, сдирая скальп.

– Парень, не тупи. Что я говорил?

– Возле уха.

– И?

– Окей, щас.

Наконец, удалось: Рон всадил нож изо всех сил, и тот вошел в башку ходячего, как в масло. Тот инстинктивно дернулся пару раз и затих. Парень снова шумно выдохнул, потом робко улыбнулся:

– Ну как?

– Молодец, чувак. Дай пять.

Они хлопнули ладонями.

– В следующий раз не буду тупить.

– И правильно. Запомни, случись тебе столкнуться с ходячим один на один, второго шанса не будет.

– Ага.

– И чего это ты делаешь? – Ниган легонько хлопнул Рона по плечу.

– Убираю нож.

– А лезвие почистить?

Парень нагнулся и тщательно вытер его о траву.

Да, придется вводить Рона в курс помаленьку, это явно не вариант экстерна. Ниган смотрел на парня и ощущал острое недовольство самим собой. Ты, приятель, всегда старался не заводить любимчиков и не показывать, когда кто-то из учеников не вызывал у тебя восторга. Соблюдать объективность. И с Роном тоже старался: ради самого пацана и ради Джесси. Отчего же не срослось? Дело ведь не в Пите, просто Рон… чего-то в нем не хватало. Уверенности, напора... Ниган никак не мог сформулировать, чего именно. Дьявол, сейчас ему было почти стыдно от того, что волчонок Рика сразу его зацепил, а для собственного пасынка чувств не нашлось.

– Ниган, – позвал Рон, не представляя, о чем тот сейчас думал, – насчет огорода. Это не мы, клянусь.

– Я на вас и не подумал.

Рон даже захлопал глазами.

– Парень, можешь не верить, но я мгновенно прочел бы по вашим физиономиям, будь это вы. Опыт все-таки есть.

– А, ну да. – В голове Рона послышалось явное облегчение. – Мики бросил как-то, что к черту ваш идиотский огород, но потом пожалел. И мы помогали Билли рыхлить или как-то так.

– Вы молодцы, чуваки. – Ниган положил руку парню на плечо, и тот, кажется, первый раз не попытался ее сбросить. – Вы постепенно научитесь отбиваться от ходячих, станете сильными.

– А потом?

– А потом посмотрим. – Ниган взмахнул битой, блеснувшей лаком в лучах закатного солнца. – Пошли уже домой, мама ждет.

Напоследок он еще раз обвел взглядом хибарку и свалку вокруг. На остатках арматуры, торчавшей из самой большой кучи мусора, болтался обрывок колючей проволоки. Совсем крохотный, вряд ли куда приспособишь, хотя…

– Ниган, мы идем?

– Конечно, пацан.

Колючая проволока. Определенно, это стоило обдумать.

* * *  
– Значит, никто ничего не видел, никто ничего не слышал. – Ниган не особо старался скрыть раздражение и тут же получил от Аарона предупреждающий взгляд.

Дохлая рыбина Картер так поджал и без того тощие губы, что они превратились в едва заметную линию.

– Мы только начали, – примиряюще произнесла Дианна.

Они все: сама Дианна, Картер, Ниган, Аарон и Тобин торчали в той же комнате за тем же столом. Впрочем, сегодня было отличие: между гостиной и кухней сновал Спенсер, вознамерившийся напоить собравшихся собственноручно сваренным кофе. Что нашло на парня, оставалось только гадать.

– Больше двух суток прошло, – заметил Ниган. Позавчера, вчера, сегодня, а ублюдки, испоганившие огород, по-прежнему уверены, что им все сошло с рук.

– Представь себе, я тоже умею считать, – едва ли не огрызнулся Картер.

– Рад за тебя, – Тобин непривычно хмурился, – но знаешь, в чем дело? Мэгги сказала кое-что и была чертовски права. Слабаки жрут друг дружку – вот ее слова. И мы показали себя первостатейными слабаками.

– Спасители скажут что угодно, лишь бы нас унизить.

– А мы, конечно, дадим им повод!

– Тобин, – Аарон подался вперед, – прошу тебя, успокойся. – Он перевел взгляд на Картера. – Однако сейчас я согласен с ним и Ниганом. И дело даже не в том, что о нас подумают Спасители, а в самой Александрии. Дианна, ты сказала, мы должны оставаться едиными, но если ситуация не разрешится, об этом можно будет забыть.

– Из-за одного… – снова завел шарманку идиот, однако Дианна махнула рукой, и он притих.

– Аарон, я понимаю, что ситуация некрасивая, если не сказать резче, но и открытый конфликт нам не нужен.

Поэтому давайте взлелеем закрытый! Ниган кое-как подавил раздраженный вздох и откинулся на спинку стула, чудом не вздрогнул, когда возникший тенью Спенсер забрал опустевшую чашку и поставил новую, над которой поднимался пар.

– Отчего вы уверены, что такую глупость сотворил кто-то из взрослых? – Картер оперся локтями о столешницу.

– Твоя версия? – буркнул Тобин.

– Подростки. Мальчишки сбились в настоящую стаю и только и делают, что шатаются взад-вперед целыми днями.

– Давай, вали все на них. – Захотелось засветить рыбине в глаз, и Ниган от греха подальше взял чашку, которая словно в отместку обожгла пальцы. – Только не выйдет. Я вчера побеседовал с Роном, хорошо побеседовал. Это не пацаны.

– Так легко им веришь?

Аарон мгновенно ухватил левое запястье Нигана под столом. Спасибо, чувак.

– Я учитель, Картер. Я никому «легко» не верю. И знаю, когда мелкие засранцы врут, а когда говорят правду. Отцепись от мальчишек.

– Поддерживаю Нигана. – Тобин приподнял брови, и вышло у него чертовски неплохо. – И пацаны не только шатаются, они с денником помогают.

– Завтра-послезавтра к нам заглянут люди из Хиллтопа, – добавил Аарон. – Они должны увидеть мирный поселок, а не место, где все глядят друг на друга волками.

Дианна прокашлялась, привлекая внимание, слабо улыбнулась сыну, подавшему ей чашку.

– Да, Хиллтоп. Ниган, я просила, неоднократно, замечу, держать меня в курсе ваших затей. Но о гостях из Хиллтопа опять узнала постфактум.

– Мы не были уверены, удастся ли договориться.

– Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что это не оправдание.

Запястье опять как следует сжали.

– Понимаю. Прости.

– И?..

– Буду ставить тебя в известность.

– Спасибо. – Она склонила голову набок. – Есть еще что-нибудь, о чем я должна знать?

Самодельные пули, Убежище, Королевство, записная книжка из седельной сумки, свиданки с Риком… Нахернахернахернахер…

– Нет.

– Как скажешь.

Окей, приятель, рано или поздно это должно было случиться, ведь Дианна совсем не дура. Выход только один – вести себя осторожнее.

– Я поддерживаю Тобина и Аарона. – Дианна перевела взгляд на Картера. – Мы должны найти тех, кто разорил огород, и поговорить с ними. Тобин, тебя устроит, если в качестве наказания они поработают на новых грядках?

– Нет, – бросил тот, хотя Ниган думал, чувак растает. – Пусть и на выстрел к ним не приближаются.

Теперь настал черед Дианны досадливо вздыхать:

– Хорошо, как пожелаешь. Они больше не подойдут к огороду.

Хреновый итог встречи. Напоследок Ниган из принципа допил уже остывший кофе, и гуща мерзко заскрипела на зубах. На душе тоже было мерзко. Легче не стало, ни когда они с Аароном выбрались из резиденции Монро, ни когда быстро пошли вниз по улице.

– Дианна подозревает, что мы что-то от нее скрываем, если уже не уверена в этом, – донеслось из-за спины.

– А то я сам не заметил. – Левое запястье зачесалось, и Ниган запихал руки в карманы.

– Какие идеи?

Ниган резко развернулся, и Аарон чудом в него не врезался.

– Для начала, чтобы прояснить ситуацию: ты с ней или со мной?

Аарон смерил его пристальным взглядом:

– Для начала у нас по-прежнему нет плана.

– А у нее есть?

Засранец заломил бровь. Ну да, Ниган и сам понимал, что это тухло прозвучало.

– Ладно, давай потолкуем у меня.

Внутри Ниган привычно плюхнулся на диван и закинул ноги на столик. Аарон пристроился рядом.

– Мы знаем, где Убежище и два форпоста. Мы знаем, что у Спасителей кроме нас еще два поселения в данниках… – начал Ниган.

– …и ни одно из них не готово нас поддержать.

– Из записной книжки мы знаем, что есть или было, как минимум, еще два поселения.

– Но там что-то произошло, и пытаться их найти небезопасно.

– У нас есть пули, отлитые Юджином, но от них никакого толку без всего остального. Я это прекрасно понимаю, приятель.

В гостиной – над диваном, столиком, роскошным телевизором – повисла давящая тишина.

– То, что происходит, неправильно, – осторожно заговорил Аарон. – Я имею в виду не только огород, он один из симптомов. Люди боятся и пытаются справиться со страхом и бессилием…

– …вымещая злость на тех, до кого могут дотянуться.

Аарон кивнул:

– Когда мы с Эриком только появились в Александрии, многие смотрели на нас косо. Порой я шел по улице и спиной ощущал чужое недовольство. Но я знал, что это временно: когда люди узнают нас получше, то успокоятся. Может, найдется парочка самых упрямых, однако с остальными мы станем добрыми соседями. Так и произошло.

– А теперь все начинается по второму кругу.

Еще один быстрый кивок.

– Когда мы привели Пуговку, ненадолго Александрия стала прежней. Ты ведь это почувствовал?

Ниган невольно улыбнулся.

– И с Роном ты, кажется, начал находить общий язык. Это многого стоит.

– Приятель, я не хочу похерить то, что мы достигли. И с пацаном, и вообще. Но Дианна загоняет вас в тупик. Если я выложу ей все как на духу, она посадит меня на цепь.

Аарон не ответил «Ты преувеличиваешь», лишь скрестил руки на груди и уставился на мертвый экран:

– Я не хочу свары внутри Александрии, но она будет рано или поздно.

– Так, может, лучше рано? Нечего дерьму копиться.

– Я согласился бы, но повторю: у нас нет плана. И это бесит меня до пелены перед глазами.

– А ты умеешь беситься?

– Иди к черту. – Аарон провел ладонью по гладкому подбородку. – Я и ребята будем прикрывать тебя так долго, как сумеем. Но если в ближайшее время у нас не появится зацепка, мы все окажемся на цепи.

Святая правда. На миг захотелось рассказать Аарону о первой группе, где Ниган очутился сразу после стрясшегося пиздеца, о мудаке, которому не стоило верить, о рыжей суке – предательнице… Самое смешное, Ниган уже давно не злился на нее, пусть она и навсегда осталась для него лишь рыжей сучкой. В конце концов, у девчонки не было особого выбора. В отличие от прочих. Но… нет, не стоит. Зачем грузить чувака прошлым дерьмом?

– Я буду пробовать, снова и снова, – произнес Ниган вслух, вспомнив слова Тобина. – Я найду вам зацепку, и ни одна тварь не посадит нас на цепь.

И ни одна тварь не ударит больше в спину. Клянусь.

* * *  
– Ты должен быть внимательней.

– Я пытаюсь!

Спенсер лишь вздохнул. Со спины Пуговки он казался непривычно маленьким, этаким карликом. Зато этот карлик твердо стоял на земле, а Ниган по-прежнему ощущал себя кулем, готовым вот-вот вывалиться из седла.

– Вчера у тебя получилось лучше. Сосредоточься, – выдал Спенсер.

Если бы это было так просто!

Кузнец-таки явился, быстро сделал свою работу, а потом часа два шатался по Александрии чуть ли не с открытым ртом. Уехал чувак явно дохрена впечатленным. Однако новые подковы Пуговки так и остались единственной хорошей новостью, в остальном все та же жопа.

– Попробуй пустить ее в рысь.

То ли кобыла тоже устала, то ли чуяла, что всадник сегодня мыслями где-то далеко, но упрямо брела шагом, а потом и вовсе встала и так резко мотнула головой, что Ниган едва не выпустил поводья.

– Черт!

– Тебе нужны перчатки.

– Окей, придумаю что-нибудь.

– Так что, сдаешься на сегодня?

– Вот еще!

Спенсер довольно улыбнулся:

– И правильно. Тогда вперед.

Не на первый раз, не на второй, но все-таки Пуговка пошла, уже хорошо!

– Руки ниже, повод короче! – Раскомандовался! И, главное, младшенькому Монро это определенно нравилось. – Рысью!

Ниган дал шенкелей. Получилось! Раз-два, раз-два, раз-два… Прямо как на разминке перед уроком.

– Перехоооод!

Наконец-то удалось не завалиться вперед, и Спенсер одобряюще поднял руку с выставленным большим пальцем.

– А теперь пусти и меня.

– Опять понесешься в галоп? – не стал скрывать зависть Ниган.

– Этой девочке полезно. – Когда Пуговка остановилась возле, Спенсер погладил ее по шее. – Она резвая. Кстати, ты заметил?

– Что именно? – спросил Ниган, вылезая из седла и отдавая поводья младшенькому Монро.

– Она почти не боится ходячих. Прежний хозяин, похоже, ее натаскивал.

А ведь точно! Тогда на дороге Пуговка резво от них отбивалась.

– Она у нас настоящая боевая лошадь.

– Именно. – Спенсер легко взлетел в седло. – Сгоняю по дороге до поворота и обратно.

Черт, верхом парень прямо-таки расцветал, даже лицо менялось. Обычно физиономия у Спенсера была… никакой, пожалуй. А порой напоминала рожицу обиженного ребенка, который и хотел бы нашкодить в ответ, но боялся, что родаки заругают. Но стоило ему залезть на лошадь, как в парне появлялась уверенность.

– Провожу вас до ворот.

И вот тут немного улучшившееся настроение опять испортилось: у въезда торчал знакомый джип, возле которого курил Ти-Дог.

– Привет. – Спаситель снизошел до того, чтобы махнуть рукой, проводил взглядом выехавшего за ворота Спенсера. – Круто.

Сразу же вспомнилось, как Эрик съязвил, что Спасители захотят Пуговку как часть дани. Черта с два! Впрочем, Ти-Дог уже отвернулся от лошади и опять пялился на Александрию.

– И тебе привет. Привез Мишонн и Карла?

– Оно самое.

Получается, Рик смягчился и опять стал отпускать сына? Энид, конечно, порадуется, а сам Ниган… черт, с одной стороны, он не то чтобы был счастлив за пацана, но хорошо, что они с отцом помирились, с другой – это означало лишь новые геморрои. И надо бы отыскать визитеров, так, на всякий случай.

– Что, не хочешь без пригляда оставлять? – хмыкнул Ти-Дог, когда Ниган направился прочь.

– Оно самое.

– Чувак, не огрызайся, – обманчиво ласково протянул мужик, и Ниган мысленно выматерился.

– Ни в коем разе.

Чертчертчерт… Как же задолбало! Как же… а, мать вашу! Ладно, где Мишонн и Карл? В школе? Определенно, стоило начать оттуда. Ниган не ошибся, но, сука, опоздал – уже издали он заметил мальчишек, торчавших у крыльца: самого Карла, а также Рона, Мики и Шона. Там же, на ступеньках, стояла Энид, а возле Мишонн. Сопляки о чем-то ругались, причем голоса становились все громче и громче, потом перешли в крики. Дьявол! Ниган рванул вперед, и у него на глазах Рон метнулся вперед и пихнул Карла в грудь обеими руками. Тот ответил, и придурок полетел на землю, тут же вскочил и бросился на противника.

– Прекратить! – Когда Ниган подлетел, пацаны вовсю катались по земле и мутузили друг дружку. – Живо!

Хер его услышали! Рон попытался заехать Карлу в ухо, но тот извернулся, засветил в ответ. Идиоты чуть ли не рычали, то один, то другой оказывался сверху, пока Ниган пытался хоть кого-то сцапать за шиворот. Рон умудрился ухватить Карла за горло, и…

– Нож! – вдруг взвизгнула Энид.

Карл действительно успел его выхватить. Блядь! Ниган поймал парня за запястье, выкрутил и рванул на себя, а Мишонн, оказавшаяся рядом, потащила прочь Рона.

– Совсем свихнулись? – рявкнул Ниган. Карл, будто не слыша, рвался и рвался, Рон, перемазанный, с разбитой нижней губой, тоже не унимался. Мишонн не стала с ним миндальничать, заломила руку за спину так, что парень привстал за цыпочки и взвыл.

– Брось нож, – приказал Ниган.

Отчетом послужило чуть ли не шипение. Сопляк обернулся, послал совершенно дикий взгляд: действительно, звереныш, собравшийся убить.

– Брось нож, – негромко повторил Ниган, склонившись к самому лицу Карла. – Мне плевать, что твой папаша потом меня убьет, но если не бросишь, сломаю тебе руку.

Мгновение, еще одно. Наконец, взгляд волчонка прояснился, пальцы медленно разжались. Тело Карла по-прежнему оставалось напряженным, как окаменевшим, но рваться он перестал, лишь шумно и часто дышал.

– Что за херню вы устроили? – Ниган перевел взгляд на белую как полотно Энид.

– Спроси его, – злобно выплюнул волчонок Рика, – своего пасынка.

Парень попробовал вскинуться, и Мишонн снова завела ему руку за спину.

– Рон?

Нет ответа.

– Шон, Мики?

Приятели идиота, тоже изрядно побледневшие, молча переглянулись.

– Мне, блядь, до вечера ждать? Или пока Мишонн не укоротит кого-то из вас на голову?

– Это из-за… – подала голос Энид.

– Заткнись!

– Замолчи!

– Отлично. – Ниган едва подавил желание ухватить обоих болванов – Карла и Рона – за шиворот и столкнуть лбами. – Энид, продолжай.

Пигалица с откровенным ужасом посмотрела на Мишонн, но та, как ни странно, послала ей ободряющий взгляд.

– Это я виновата! – выпалила девчонка уже со слезами на глазах. – Из-за меня они подрались. Пожалуйста, – новый взгляд, направленный на Мишонн, был умоляющим, – не наказывай Рона. Это я…

– Заткнись! – снова проорал пацан, правда, уже не делая попыток вырваться. – Без тебя обойдусь!

– Вот как. – Ниган немного ослабил хватку, однако Карл не шевельнулся. – Значит, не собираешься прятаться за юбки.

– Не надейся!

– Прикрути тон. Ваша идиотская драка уже закончилась.

Да, Карл, похоже, унялся, а вот Рона по-прежнему чуть ли не рвало на части. Ниган рискнул выпустить волчонка и приблизился к пасынку.

– Тебе сколько лет? Я думал, ты вырос…

– Пошел ты! И забирай своего любимого сыночка Граймса! И ее! – Он мотнул башкой в сторону Энид.

– Еще раз – прикрути тон, болван.

– Ненавижу тебя! – взвился сопляк. – Ты во всем виноват! Папа… из-за тебя! Энид… она моя девушка! Ясно?! Ты специально, да? Чтобы она меня бросила? Чтобы с этим…

– Прекрати истерику. – От воплей в башку будто заколачивали гвозди. Не будь жалким, идиот! Девчонка пытается за тебя заступиться, а ты…

– Рон, не надо! – Пигалица сбежала со ступенек. – Я правда…

– Врунья! Ну и иди к нему! Предательница!

– Рон!

– Шлюха!

Хватит! Ниган ударил. Голову парня мотнуло, он застыл ненадолго, потом медленно повернулся и уставился огромными глазами.

– Не смей. – Каким-то чудом Нигану удалось произнести это ровно, хотя его мелко потряхивало. – Никогда не смей говорить это дерьмо. Ни одной женщине. Никому. Ясно?

От тишины заложило уши.

– Ясно, блядь?!

– Ниган, – негромко произнесла Мишонн, – достаточно.

На физиономии Рона смешались растерянность и ужас, и Ниган заставил себя опустить руку, все еще сжатую в кулак, и отступить. Сердце лупило в барабанные перепонки, но ярость постепенно таяла. Дерьмодерьмодерьмо… Шон и Мики застыли статуями, Энид, прижав руки ко рту, едва слышно всхлипывала. Да, дерьмо.

– Полагаю, инцидент исчерпан. – Мишонн выпустила Рона и направилась к Карлу. – Дальше разбирайтесь без нас.

Это как послужило сигналом: Рон бросился прочь, а его приятели устремились за ним. Девчонка, одна-одинешенька, осталась торчать у крыльца.

– Прости. – Под ее напряженным и перепуганным взглядом голова сама собой опустилась.

Энид громко шмыгнула носом:

– Ты… ты как?

– Успокоился. – Ниган заставил себя поднять голову. – Я дерьмо. Но, пигалица, я никогда…

– Знаю. – Девчонка подбежала и обхватила его за пояс. – Ты меня никогда не обидишь.

Ниган ненадолго зажмурился, потом обнял ее за плечи.

– Не бери в голову то, что нес придурок. Он просто злился.

– Но ты взял.

– Просто есть вещи, Энид, которые ни один настоящий мужик не должен говорить. Потому что тогда он не мужик, а дерьмо собачье.

Пигалица промолчала, и Ниган уткнулся ей в макушку. Да, говно полное. Я не хочу похерить то, что мы достигли… И похерил, скотина. А ведь мог бы сдержаться, уговорить себя, что Рон просто повторяет за козлом Питом… Но в этом-то и дело! Сопляку уже четырнадцать! В таком возрасте пора соображать, что несешь.

– У нас будут неприятности? – приглушенно пробормотала Энид.

Как сказала Мишонн? Инцидент исчерпан?

– Не думаю. Кажется, красотка с мечом решила нас прикрыть.

– Из-за Карла? Я не думала… ну, что он достанет нож.

– Испугалась?

– Угу. Это же просто драка! В смысле, мальчишки дерутся, они придурки и всегда дерутся.

– Поэтому я и говорил тебе быть осторожнее с Карлом. – Ниган аккуратно отстранил Энид. – Этот пацан действительно опасен.

А что Рик? Его устраивает, что сынок готов перерезать глотку любому, кто посмеет сказать слово поперек? Судя по предыдущему разу, нет, однако… У пацана проблемы, и серьезные. Точнее, сам-то он наверняка считает, что все отлично и даже правильно, это другим прилетает. Тебе-то что делать, приятель? Ты уже разок влез и остался жив лишь чудом. Видимо, придется рискнуть снова.

– Не хочу больше видеть, – прошептала пигалица.

– Кого из них?

– Обоих.

Да, Энид здорово перепугалась – что ей теперь посоветовать?

– Этого я не могу тебе обещать.

– Понимаю. – Она принялась буравить взглядом землю. – И ты предупреждал.

– Хочешь, переговорю с Бетси – поживешь пару дней у нее, успокоишься немного?

Энид подумала несколько мгновений, потом мотнула головой:

– Нет. Я сама, ладно?

Ниган легко похлопал ее по плечу:

– Как скажешь, пигалица. И не вешай нос, мы выкарабкаемся.

Дерьмо в том, что девчонка не слишком-то поверила. Еще большее дерьмо в том, что сам себе не поверил и Ниган.

* * *  
– Я не должен был бить пацана. Я ничем не лучше Пита.

Братец Лис скалился из дальнего угла гаража, полусобранная туша Братца Кролика, приставленная к верстаку, казалась переплетением внутренностей – будто кто-то взял и вывернул несчастную тварь наизнанку.

– Что ты хочешь от меня? – Джесси размечала что-то на куске металла, прикрепленном к столешнице, и даже не обернулась, когда Ниган вошел.

– Просто… чтобы ты выслушала. Не желаешь меня больше видеть – я уйду.

Джесси замерла. Ниган разглядывал напряженную спину, отведенные назад локти, светлые волосы, золотившиеся в тусклом свете лампы. Когда-то он всего лишь хотел утешить эту женщину – может, на одну ночь, может, на пару. Не думал, что задержится рядом с ней на целых полтора года. Теперь… теперь Ниган не хотел ее терять, но если она так решит…

Джесси все-таки повернулась к нему, оттолкнулась от верстака и медленно, едва не пошатываясь, приблизилась.

– Ты идиот.

Ниган пожал плечами:

– Это не новость.

Она горько усмехнулась:

– Я зла на вас обоих. И я боюсь за вас обоих. – Джесси обхватила себя руками и задрала подбородок. – Вероятно, правильнее было бы тебя выставить. Знаешь, моя мать… – ее взгляд ненадолго ускользнул в сторону, – та самая мать, которая, когда я заикнулась о Пите, сказала не молоть чепуху и не раздражать его, наверняка поддержала бы это решение. Такая она была… непоследовательная.

Джесси, замолчала, прикусив губу, затем склонила голову набок:

– Скажи, если бы тот мальчик, Карл, произнес то же, что и Рон, ты…

– Да.

Она кивнула:

– Даже понимая, чем это грозит. Ты… ты это ты. – Джесси улыбнулась, по-прежнему невесело, и внутри разлилась горечь. Ты не хотел огорчать ее, скотина, но только и делаешь, что огорчаешь. Причиняешь ей боль снова и снова.

– Нет. – Джесси резко развернулась и пошла назад к верстаку. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Но сегодня ты уйдешь.

– Конечно.

Этой ночью Нигана будет ждать призрак Люсиль и полбутылки виски. Давно мы с тобой не беседовали, любовь моя. Скучала? Люсиль не ответит, лишь улыбнется той самой широкой улыбкой, и в свете настольной лампы блеснут брекеты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 15:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8On3UiBOTdQ


	16. Supermassive Black Hole

Утро оказалось солнечным, ветреным и даже почти не похмельным, потому что Ниган умудрился сдержаться и не выжрать оставшиеся полбутылки виски за раз. Впрочем, выпитых бокалов хватило и на разговор с Люсиль, и на невнятный едва запомнившийся сон, от которого после пробуждения мерзко тянуло над глазом.

Ниган подхватил биту и выбрался на улицу, поймал пару многозначительных взглядов от ранних прохожих. Любопытно… хотя нет, нихера не любопытно, какие сплетни бродят по Александрии после вчерашнего дурдома.

– Вернусь часам к двум, – буркнул, садясь в машину, Ниган дежурившему у ворот Джоне. – Это если Дианна поинтересуется.

Тот скорчил сочувственно-недовольную физиономию. А что поделать, парень, если от нас теперь требуют отчетов?

Для начала Ниган заглянул на полянку к хибаре, снова полюбовался на обрывок колючей проволоки, потом принялся рыться в мусорной куче рядом. Минут через десять повезло: Ниган кое-как отпихнул в сторону здоровенный насквозь проржавевший лист железа и обнаружил под ним моток уже вполне пристойных размеров – биту он точно обовьет несколько раз. Хотя не мешало бы почистить: стоило взять колючую проволоку в руки, и ржавчина тут же отпечаталась на коже неровными грязно-коричневыми пятнами. Лаку на бите, конечно, будет крышка, зато невольный подарочек Рика станет воистину смертоносным. Спорим, говнюк этого не ожидает?

Ниган бросил моток в багажник, кое-как вытер ладони валявшейся там же тряпкой, потом забрался в салон, подмигнул устроившейся на переднем сидении бите и покатил в Королевство, в конце концов, его туда приглашали. Самое приятное, чуваки об этом вспомнили: Дениэл принялся трясти руку Нигана, а суровая амазонка Диана расщедрилась на короткую улыбку. Ричарда было не видать, но с ним придется для пользы дела перемолвиться словечком.

– Мы нашли лошадь, – объяснил после приветствий Ниган, – теперь пытаемся разобраться, как с ней возиться.

– Хочешь получить пару советов?

– Оно самое.

Нигана быстренько отвели к здешним конюшням и сбагрили местному же конюху – худому длинному дядьке, в чьей физиономии чудилось что-то лошадиное.

– Кобыла, значит. И судя по твоему рассказу, довольно молодая. Как насчет жеребят, чувак? – Вытянутое лицо стало многозначительным.

– Чего?

Конюх вздохнул, явно досадуя, что его не поняли сразу:

– Вон тот денник видишь? С рыжим красавчиком? Наш лучший жеребец, только пара человек рискуют на нем ездить. Представляешь, какие от него будут жеребята?

А вот это совсем неожиданно.

– Вроде у кобыл срок беременности месяцев одиннадцать, – блеснул свежеприобретенными знаниями Ниган.

– Думай о перспективе, чувак! – Конюх даже щелкнул пальцами для солидности. – Вам ведь нужны лошади? Если выгорит, готов отдать в обмен вон того мерина. Он еще лет семь будет в хорошей форме.

И как прикажешь не продешевить?

– Надо посоветоваться со своими, – важно протянул Ниган, не представляя, к кому обратиться с такой идеей. Спенсер тут вряд ли помощник. Но заполучить еще одного коня… Которого, кстати, тоже надо кормить! Эрик со своим «лучше поймай конюха» чертовски прав, и проклятого конюха раздобыть гораздо сложнее, чем лошадь.

– Советуйся, конечно. Если надумаете, пригоните вашу красотку сюда. Я ей заодно медицинский осмотр устрою.

Тоже как нельзя кстати. Если бы не Спасители, то все провернуть было бы легче легкого, но сейчас это какие-то салочки на минном поле. В любом случае, порцию советов по уходу за лошадьми Ниган получил.

– Бенджамин, привет! – Он помахал рукой знакомому пареньку, заглянувшему на конюшню.

Тот просиял:

– Диана рассказала про вашу лошадь. Здорово. Хочешь, оседлаем тебе Храбреца и прокатишься?

Ниган покосился на часы и сокрушенно покачал головой:

– У меня еще несколько дел, не уверен, что успею.

– Жаль. Если надумаешь, заглядывай.

– Обязательно.

А теперь нужно как-то отыскать Ричарда, причем не привлекая внимания остальных. Ниган пошатался по главной площади, завязал пару разговоров – будем надеяться, до чувака донесется слушок, что тут снова тусуется гость из Александрии. Однако время текло, а Ричард не показывался. Сам дурак, если упустит шанс. Ниган успел навестить коз и даже принялся подумывать, что стоит воспользоваться приглашением и прокатиться на Храбреце. Возвращаться к конюшням прежним путем не хотелось, и Ниган свернул в короткий переулочек между домами, затем зарулил в следующий, наполовину утопший в разросшемся и непривычно вытянувшемся кизиле. Справа возвышалась сплошная стена, а слева на уровне второго этажа блестели стеклами окна. В них заглядывал клен, торчавший почти у самого угла левого дома. Сверху что-то скрипнуло, и Ниган задрал голову. И сразу же спрятался, насколько смог, за кизил, потому что одно из окон распахнулось, и из него высунулась Мишонн. Телохранительница Рика повертела головой, затем выбралась на подоконник, кошкой сиганула на клен, в мгновение ока спустилась и рванула прочь. Произошло это настолько быстро, что Ниган на миг засомневался, не почудилось ли ему? Но когда он снова посмотрел вверх, то узрел в распахнутом окне Иезекииля. Их королевское величество был одет в одну рубашку, причем расстегнутую. На этот раз Нигана заметили. Иезекииль обреченно вздохнул и махнул левой рукой, указывая куда-то за угол. Ниган выбрался из переулка и действительно увидел вход в дом. Король дожидался на втором этаже в небольшой уютной комнатушке. Неубранная двуспальная кровать как неопровержимая улика стояла у дальней стены.

– Это ведь была Мишонн? Мне не привиделось?

На лице Иезекииля боролись смущение и королевская гордость.

– Надеюсь, – церемонно произнес он, – ты сохранишь молчание о том, свидетелем чему стал.

– Не вопрос. – Ниган развел руками. – Это твое дело, чувак.

Их королевское величество постарался замаскировать облегченный выдох – и даже почти удалось.

– Присаживайся. – Иезекииль указал на два низких кресла у противоположной стены. Между ними торчал столик, на котором поблескивала наполовину пустая бутылка красного вина и бокалы. – Хочешь выпить?

– Не откажусь.

Из древнего на вид буфета из темного дерева Иезекииль выудил чистые бокалы, отдал один Нигану, тяжело опустился в кресло и вытянул босые ноги.

– В свое время я долго раздумывал над этим. Насколько, хм, этично мне как королю…

– Пускать к себе в окно врагов? – Ниган разлил остатки вина по бокалам.

– Мы не враги, – предупреждающе произнес король.

– Прости, не слишком дипломатично подобрал слово. Даму из чуваков, которые всех нас имеют. Хотя твои подданные вряд ли позволят себе отпускать фривольные шутки.

Иезекииль насупился, однако продолжил:

– Мишонн не из числа тех, кто приезжает к нам за данью.

– Личный телохранитель Граймса и нянька при его сыне. Клянусь, я не осуждаю, скорее… В общем, ты попал, твое величество.

Король кивнул и отпил из бокала. Ниган пошарил взглядом по столу, отыскал блюдо, на котором среди косточек лежал целый нектарин, и стащил фрукт себе.

– На всякий случай – Граймс-то в курсе?

– Не знаю. – Иезекииль уставился на собственные ноги. – И не собираюсь спрашивать Мишонн, это ее дело.

– Тогда давай выпьем за то, что если Граймс не знает, то пусть и дальше остается в неведении.

Так себе тост, но Иезекииль протянул свой бокал, и они легонько чокнулись.

Положа руку на сердце, вся эта идиотская ситуация – та еще херня. И здорово усложняет и без того непростые отношения Спасителей, Королевства и Александрии.

– Иезекииль, как давно существует Королевство?

– Около полутора лет. Оно образовалось довольно быстро.

– А другие лагеря и поселения вокруг вы не застали?

Явно не ожидавший такого вопроса король послал удивленный взгляд, потом помотал головой:

– Тебе нужно что-то конкретное?

– Да, на букву «О». – Ниган кратко рассказал о найденной лошади и записной книжке.

– Чертовски неприятная история. Но сразу на ум ничего не приходит. Я расспрошу своих рыцарей, может, кто-то из них что-то видел или слышал.

– Здорово меня обяжешь.

Вино кончилось, а значит, незваному гостю пора было ретироваться. Да и время уже поджимало. Однако когда Иезекииль поднялся из кресла, то не попросил на выход, а вдруг предложил:

– Хочешь проведать Шиву?

Кто в здравом уме от такого откажется?

Тигрица обитала на первом этаже того же здания в просторной комнате, почти зале, в центре которой стояла большая клетка. При виде гостей Шива, вытянувшаяся вдоль решетки, как кошка-переросток – впрочем, она и была кошкой-переростком, приподняла голову и издала странный звук, нечто среднее между рыком и мурчанием.

– Здравствуй. – Иезекииль просунул руку между прутьев и погладил подставленную морду. – Я знал ее еще до эпидемии.

– Ты?..

– Работал в зоопарке. Что? – Иезекииль послал плутовскую улыбку. – По мне не скажешь?

– Я думал о чем-то, связанном с театром или цирком.

– А, понимаю. В театре я тоже играл. В любительском, когда было свободное время. Шива… Как-то раз она упала в бетонный ров вольера и сломала лапу. Плохо сломала, лежала на дне и истекала кровью. И выла. Клянусь, будь она человеком, я сказал бы, что она рыдала от боли. Просто… не мог это слышать. – Иезекииль чуть ли не со смущением опустил голову и снова принялся гладить тигрицу, а та притихла, будто ловя каждое слово, понимая, о чем ее хозяин говорит. – Я должен был что-то сделать, хотя знал, что Шива способна прикончить меня одним ударом. И я спустился к ней, перетянул ей лапу собственной рубашкой и сидел рядом, пока не прибежали другие работники и ветеринары. С тех пор мы вместе.

– Представляю, что творилось в зоопарке после эпидемии.

– Когда разверзается ад, людям становится не до животных. Единственное, что я мог сделать, это выпустить их, надеясь, что хоть так они сумеют удрать и найти себе еду, не умрут от голода и жажды прямо в своих клетках. Шива выбрала остаться со мной, защищать меня. Любой скажет, что теперь держать тигра – безумие и расточительство. Она ест как десяток человек. Ей ничего не стоит вырвать цепь из моей руки, черт, даже оторвать мне руку. Но она никогда этого не сделает.

Шива медленно моргнула желтыми глазами, склонила башку набок, и Иезекииль, улыбнувшись, принялся чесать ее за ухом.

– Знаешь, что самое дикое и смешное? – произнес Ниган. – После того как стряслось это дерьмо, я повстречал дохрена хороших людей, больше, чем за все прошлые годы своей бестолковой жизни. Идиотов, конечно, тоже хватало, но… – Он сглотнул. – Я не хочу, чтобы они погибли.

– Я тоже. И каждый из нас делает для этого все, что может.

– Аминь.

Ниган помахал на прощание Шиве и пошел прочь. Глаза отвыкли от яркого дневного света, и пришлось постоять на пороге, моргая, что твоя сова.

– Заглядывал к его величеству? – А вот и объявился Ричард.

– И к Шиве.

– Любишь зверей?

– Она далеко не просто зверь.

– Пожалуй.

Ниган наконец-то разглядел Ричарда во всех подробностях. Сегодня его физиономия была еще унылей, чем прошлый раз: то еще удовольствие любоваться на нее после черных дев, королей и тигров.

– Пройдемся? – Мистер Уныние ткнул пальцем в тот самый переулок, где не так давно Ниган прятался за кизилом.

– Отчего нет?

– Я заметил тебя раньше, – продолжил Ричард, когда они миновали клен. – Но тогда ты был занят, наблюдал за кое-чем интересным.

Ниган неопределенно пожал плечами:

– Похоже, тебя то интересное зрелище не слишком поразило.

– Я в курсе.

– О, и кто еще?

– Диана и Джерри наверняка, Дениэл… наверное. Но они молчат, будто это в порядке вещей.

– А ты не согласен.

– Конечно! – Ричард послал раздраженный взгляд.

Ниган приподнял бровь:

– У меня нет привычки докапываться до того, чем люди занимаются в собственной постели.

– Эта женщина одна из доверенных людей Граймса. Она наверняка для него шпионит.

Вполне вероятно, хотя трудновато, коль скоро Мишонн явно не желала светиться перед местными.

– В любом случае нам-то с этого что? Или ты собрался подпортить репутацию своему королю?

– Нет! – Ричард нахмурился так сурово, что захотелось расхохотаться.

– Тогда расслабься.

Этот и следующий переулок закончились, и Ниган снова очутился возле загона с двумя молоденькими беленькими козочками, тут же подбежавшими к самой ограде.

– Что-то ты горазд раздавать советы, которым сам не следуешь, – зло бросил Ричард.

– Меееее! – радостно отозвались скотинки. Нигану тоже захотелось мекнуть идиоту, но вместо этого он вздохнул:

– Предложи тогда что-нибудь обалденное.

– Я знаю, что заставит Иезекииля присоединиться к вам.

– Да ну? – Ниган привалился спиной к ограде и пристроил на ней локти.

Ричард резко кивнул:

– Нарушение договора со Спасителями. Это можно устроить.

Ниган промолчал, и мужик быстро добавил:

– Достаточно спровоцировать их. Ту же Мишонн, благо она вертится здесь одна. И тогда у Иезекииля не останется выбора.

Какое дерьмо!..

– Поправь меня, чувак, – медленно начал Ниган, – насколько помню, провокация Спасителей всегда заканчивается трупами.

Физиономия Ричарда окаменела, однако мерзавец кивнул.

– И ты ничтоже сумняшеся собираешься рискнуть своими?

Ублюдок слегка вздрогнул, но упрямо продолжил:

– И ты, и я прекрасно знаем, что трупы все равно будут. Гораздо больше, если Спасители начнут первыми.

Нет, не дерьмо, гораздо хуже!

– И кого это ты назначил на заклание, а? Диану, Дениэла, может, Бенджамина? Еще кого-нибудь знакомого?

– Я потерял свою семью. Всю. Теперь обрел новую. Если придется пожертвовать кем-то, чтобы спасти остальных, я так и сделаю. И тебе рано или поздно придется выбирать между жизнями всех и кого-то одного.

Ниган оттолкнулся от ограды.

– А ты ведь считаешь себя дохера умным, да? Решительным. – Он посмотрел ублюдку прямо в глаза. – Знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Нихуя. Ты трусливое охреневшее говно.

Ниган успел перехватить кулак Ричарда, на несколько секунд они застыли, пялясь друг на дружку. Какую же змею пригрел Иезекииль! Жаль, не поверит, если сказать об этом. Ниган широко оскалился в перекошенную рожу, чуть ослабил хватку и, когда ублюдок вообразил, что инициатива у него, врезал в живот, перехватил за шиворот и вмазал в ограду. Та зашаталась и треснула, громкое «Мееее!», и две белые молнии прыснули в стороны. Еще разок! Верхняя перекладина проломилась, и Ричард полетел прямо в загон, аккурат в россыпь свежего козьего дерьма.

– Самое тебе место. – Ниган отряхнул руки. – Еще раз увижу тебя, урод, прибью нахер.

Он развернулся и пошел прочь. Брань, понесшаяся вслед, звучала как музыка, хоть насвистывай. Ублюдок, ублюдок, жалкий ублюдок… Станется с него нажаловаться Иезекиилю? Вряд ли, тогда придется до хрена много объяснять. Ниган засунул руки в карманы и довольно улыбнулся. Жаль только, не осталось времени прокатиться на Храбреце.

* * *  
Ниган успел: вкатил в Александрию, когда часы показывали два пополудни, так что в этот раз Дианна могла быть спокойна. Джону на посту успел сменить Спенсер. Чувак приветственно помахал, но вдруг резко застыл лотовой женой, пялясь за ворота. Что за черт? Ниган развернулся, насколько позволяло сидение тачки, и посмотрел назад. На дороге торчала незнакомая серебристая тойота. Ее дверца распахнулась, и из машины показалась Мишонн, упрела одну руку в бок, а другой сделала приглашающий жест.

– Что ей надо? – родил Спенсер.

Ниган, мысленно матерясь, вылез из машины:

– Похоже, меня.

– Из-за вчерашнего, да?

Вряд ли, памятуя о том, что инцидент исчерпан, но пусть Спенсер думает именно так.

– Ниган, не ходи! – выпалила невесть откуда взявшаяся Розита.

– Умница, ты ж понимаешь, что не выйдет. Ладно вам, меня не убьют.

– А если покалечат? – Девчонка скрестила руки на груди.

– Тогда Дениз проявит все свое умение и поставит меня на ноги. Серьезно, чуваки, не дергайтесь так. Если б мне собрались устроить темную, то Граймс явился лично.

Похоже, ни Спенсера, ни Розиту эти слова не успокоили.

– Они думают, что могут вот так просто приехать и увезти с собой любого из нас? – В голосе девчонки прозвучала ярость.

– Любой из нас им без надобности, – резонно заметил Спенсер и получил взбешенный взгляд.

Мишонн тем временем уже уперла в бока обе руки и принялась раздраженно постукивать по асфальту носком ботинка.

– Ладно, я пошел. – Ниган на всякий случай прихватил биту. – Спенсер, скажи матери, чтобы не дергалась, окей?

– Постараюсь.

Не надо быть пророком – Дианна примется бегать по потолку. Но Ниган-то что мог поделать? Только вздохнуть и попереться к Мишонн. Женщина, я хочу пожрать и отдохнуть! Ну какого дьявола?

– Обязательно устраивать этот блядский цирк? – буркнул он, когда добрался до тойоты.

– Заткнись и забирайся, – зло бросила телохранительница. – Рик ждет.

– Я должен быть счастлив?

– Ты должен делать что велено. Рик хочет тебя видеть, и он тебя увидит, даже если мне придется огреть тебя по башке и отвезти к нему в багажнике.

– Какая верность! Я восхищен.

– Еще одно слово, – Мишонн оперлась на распахнутую дверцу, – и я привяжу тебя сзади машины за веревку и поеду так.

Ниган поднял руки, показывая, что сдается, и забрался на заднее сиденье. Мишонн устроилась впереди, резко выдохнула и завела мотор. Машина развернулась, покатила прочь, и Ниган покосился сквозь заднее окно на торчащий у ворот народ, уже не только Спенсера и Розиту. Да, чуваки в очередной раз получили охрененную пищу для сплетен.

Ниган откинулся на сиденье, принялся озираться, соображая, куда его везут. Мишонн молчала, в зеркале заднего вида было видно, как она поджимает губы. Ну извини, что твоему хозяину приспичило назначить тебя курьером.

– Как Карл? – осторожно спросил Ниган.

– Отлично.

Ниган машинально потер запястье:

– Пошли меня, если хочешь, но у вашего принца проблемы.

Отражение Мишонн нахмурилось:

– Не твоего ума дело.

– Моего. Он чуть не всадил нож в другого пацана. И давай не будем разводить дерьмо о том, что тот первый начал, задница не в этом.

Телохранительница промолчала. Неудивительно, крыть-то нечем.

– Уже не первый раз, да? – Ниган попытался поймать ее взгляд в зеркале. – Карл мне сам признался.

– Заткнись.

– Черт! Ты тоже за него волнуешься, так какого…

– Заткнись! – Мишонн упрямо смотрела на дорогу. Телохранительница молчала так долго, что Ниган решил, что конец разговору, но она вдруг добавила иным тоном: – Карл многое пережил.

Ниган мысленно вздохнул и тоже, как мог, смягчил голос:

– Догадываюсь. Мать, да?

– Не только.

Мишонн снова замолчала, будто уже жалея, что пусть едва-едва, но проговорилась. Однако Ниган не собирался сдаваться так просто:

– Я лишь хочу, чтобы вчерашнее дерьмо не повторилось. Помоги мне в этом, прошу. – Нет, черта с два это проймет! – Хоть Энид пожалей. Девчонка здорово перепугалась, а Карл ведь ей нра…

– Я слышала, что ты сказал. Что сломаешь ему руку.

– Должен поблагодарить, что ты не передала это Рику? – Так, приятель, не заводись снова!

– Неплохо бы. – Мишонн послала быстрый взгляд через плечо.

– Я благодарен, готов целовать тебе ноги. Но, серьезно, у меня нет никакого желания однажды найти Энид с ножом в животе.

Телохранительница Рика вцепилась в руль:

– Такого не будет. Карл никогда не обидит эту девочку.

Дико хотелось бросить что-нибудь саркастичное, но Ниган прикусил язык. Пока хватит. Ясно, что Мишонн знает о закидонах сопляка и они ее беспокоят. О том, что этого может оказаться дохера недостаточно, даже думать не хотелось.

Машина тем временем выкатила на широкую магистраль и направилась прямехонько к пригородам. Неужели снова намечаются бои с ходячими? Однако через пару миль Мишонн повернула тойоту на правый съезд. Вскоре вдоль дороги потянулась ограда, безобразно высокая и слишком роскошная для промышленных зданий: кованые финтифлюшки на столбах и поверх каждой секции прямо-таки намекали, что за этой стеной притаилось что-то интересное. Неужели какой-то особняк? Ниган угадал, когда тачка притормозила на очередном повороте, ведущем к широким воротам. Мишонн быстро выскочила из машины, размотала придерживающую створки цепь, вернулась и загнала тойоту внутрь. Ниган дождался, когда телохранительница закроет ворота изнутри и снова плюхнется на сиденье водителя, и спросил:

– И чье это гнездышко?

– Понятия не имею.

К особняку вела буковая аллея, по обе стороны от которой раскинулись приличных размеров поля, справа явно для гольфа, слева… а черт его поймешь. Здание возвышалось на вершине пологого холма, эдакая современная стекляшечка с минимумом бетона. Если в такой ночью врубить свет, хозяева будут как на сцене. У Нигана от одного вида таких домов начиналась агорафобия, но у богатых свои причуды.

– Нашли на прошлой неделе, – заговорила Мишонн. – Невероятно, но его не разграбили. И ходячих почти не было.

На парковке у особняка стояла единственная машина, потертая жизнью хонда. Если телохранительница, заметив ее, не встревожилась, то несложно угадать, кто хозяин. Тойота встала возле.

– Эта штука тебе не понадобится, – обронила Мишонн, выбираясь наружу. Впрочем, катану она взяла с собой.

Как скажете. Ниган потрепал биту, будто собаку, и оставил на сиденье.

По просторному холлу гуляло эхо, откликалось на каждый достаточно громкий звук и подбрасывало его к потолку, с которого свисала люстра, вероятно, долженствующая изображать сталактит, но походившая на здоровенную соплю. Посреди лестницы, уводившей на второй этаж, обнаружился Рик. При виде гостей он развернулся и принялся подниматься. Мишонн быстро нагнала его, и Ниган последовал ее примеру.

– И какова программа развлечений на сегодня?

Засранец не снизошел до ответа.

Второй этаж встретил массивными двустворчатыми дверями, однако Рик их проигнорировал и свернул в левый коридор. Ковер на полу глушил звуки, и в отличие от гулкого холла тут висела тишина. Ниган не без удовольствия отметил, как на светлом ворсе с каждым шагом пришельцев проступают следы. Он даже покосился назад, чтобы полюбоваться на шесть неровных цепочек, темных у лестницы и бледневших по мере того, как с подошв незваных гостей стиралась грязь.

– Забавно, – согласился Рик, будто угадав мысли. – Здесь жил хозяин, а тут, – он махнул на дверь в противоположной стене, – хозяйка.

– Что, так и бегали друг к дружке через коридор на радость слугам?

Рик пожал плечами.

– Почти все вещи остались, бери что хочешь.

– Мы будем брать или смотреть?

Рик неопределенно хмыкнул, и Мишонн послала ему непонятный взгляд – Ниган словно попал на очередной виток давнего и так и не завершенного диалога.

– Через полчаса в зале, – вслух произнес Рик. Телохранительница вздохнула и толкнула дверь в комнаты хозяйки.

Ниган вслед за Риком вошел на половину хозяина и будто попал на шахматную доску. Гостиная почти вся оказалась черно-белой: от мебели и ковра до потолка и стен и даже картин. Впрочем, Рик не дал полюбоваться на это сомнительное великолепие, быстро пересек помещение и зашел в следующее, похоже, кабинет.

– Роскошно, – прокомментировал Ниган, заглянув туда.

Из окна во всю стену открывался вид на буковую аллею и поле для гольфа, а далекую ограду почти полностью скрывали высаженные вдоль деревья: если не вглядываться, можно вообразить, что ты посреди леса. Высокие стеллажи блестели золотом корешков выстроившихся на них книг, будто их специально подбирали из-за переплетов, а не содержания. В дальнем конце кабинета располагался камин, похоже, настоящий, над его полкой пристроилась пара звериных бошек, а пол перед очагом застилала небрежно брошенная шкура.

– Тебе не кажется, что это уже дурной вкус?

– Пожалуй. – Рик рассеянно провел рукой по массивному письменному столу из красного дерева, затем толкнул следующую дверь.

Спальня тоже казалась тяжелой и душной, несмотря на неизбежные здоровенные окна. Ниган не отказал себе в удовольствии и присел на край огромной, затеряться можно, кровати. Мягкая! Пока Рик задумчиво глазел по сторонам, Ниган забрался на нее целиком и вытянулся на спине, присвистнул, потому что ровнехонько над траходромом с потолка глядело зеркало.

– А мужик-то затейник. Хотя я свихнулся бы все время пялиться на себя любимого. Хей, ты чего?

Рик приблизился к стеклянной двери в противоположной стене спальни, мотнул головой и направился к другой, обычной.

– Там ванная, ничего интересного, – откликнулся он.

– Не верю. – Ниган сполз с кровати и ввалился в помещение, где мылись богатые ублюдки. Правильно сделал, что не поверил: большую часть ванной занимало утопленное в небольшое возвышение на полу джакузи. Такое Ниган прежде видел только по ящику. Джакузи, похоже, было рассчитано на компанию: дно изгибалось так, что на нем полулежа устроились бы два человека, даже имелись подушечки под голову. Сбоку поблескивал пульт, правда, нихрена не работавший. Плевать! Ниган уселся внутри и откинул голову, пытаясь вообразить себя здешним хозяином. А вот и плазма на стене – можно втыкать в телик и торчать тут часами. Или разгуливать, тряся хером, все равно увидит лишь ко всему привычная охрана.

Ниган ухватился за бортики, подтянулся и выбрался наружу. А что тут с сортиром? Он, конечно, тоже блистал роскошью, но в остальном смотрелся почти обычным. И, разумеется, унитаз и биде также давно не работали.

В спальне Рика не было, и Ниган заглянул в смежную комнату, оказавшуюся гардеробной: длинным и узким помещением со шкафами, забитыми костюмами и обувью. Рик инспектировал содержимое самого дальнего, рядом с которым притулились ростовое зеркало в неожиданно простой раме и два пуфика.

– Считаю, чуваку следовало сделать себе другой туалет, – объявил Ниган.

– Хм? – Рик выудил пиджак в мелкую клетку и приложил к груди.

– Тоже весь стеклянный. Сидел бы на толчке, срал и любовался окрестностями. Настраивает на философский лад, не находишь?

Рик отбросил неугодивший пиджак прямо на пол и вытащил следующий.

– Собираешься приодеться на торжественный обед?

– Отчего нет?

– Тогда переоблачайся полностью. – Ниган опустился на ближайший пуфик и с удовольствием вытянул ноги.

Рик поразмыслил пару мгновений, затем перешел к другому шкафу и принялся за висевшие там брюки. Одна пара, потом другая тоже полетели на пол.

– Эти? – Рик тряхнул темно-синими брюками, по виду совсем простыми, но наверняка стоившими, как самолет.

– Давай.

Рик расстегнул кобуру, стащил через голову рубашку, сбросил ботинки и стянул джинсы, оставшись в одних изрядно вылинявших трусах. А ведь мог раздобыть хоть шелковые. Окей, пометим в мысленном блокноте: чуваку нахер не сдались шмотки, он из тех, кто донашивает старое и удобное, пока оно не начинает расползаться. Будь это любой другой мужик, не Рик, мать его, Граймс, Ниган почувствовал бы симпатию. Он сам терпеть не мог расставаться с полюбившимися вещами, прошлую кожаную куртку донашивал до последнего, пока Люсиль не приперла его к стенке, подарив новую на рождество. 

– Посмотри, она почти такая же, как прежняя, – пела тогда жена. – Разносишь немного и перестанешь замечать разницу.

Вообще-то разница была, но куртка и впрямь оказалась отличной.

Лишенный покровов Рик отнюдь не смотрелся уязвимым. Многие чуваки, стоило им заголиться, сразу принимались горбиться, ежиться, словно стараясь стать меньше, он же просто стоял и вертел в руках несчастные брюки. И невольно или с умыслом позволял себя изучать, благо, было, на что посмотреть. Обычно, когда тебе за сорок, начинает появляться пузо, не потому что ты жрешь чего ни попадя, а потому что возраст. Рик не блистал охрененными кубиками пресса, однако линия живота смягчилась едва-едва, такую еще не стыдно демонстрировать телочкам на пляже. Руки и ноги не перекачаны в спортзале, а мускулистые из-за того, что их хозяин не просиживал днями и ночами на диване. В солнечных лучах, лившихся из окна в противоположном конце гардеробной, волоски на них золотились, словно всю фигуру Рика по контуру охватывал едва заметный нимб.

Ниган невольно сглотнул, ощущая себя дохера неуютно: он первый раз так оценивающе изучал другого мужчину, без ревнивой мысли, не предпочтут ли его девчонки, а прикидывая, как это чужое тело будет чувствоваться рядом. Рик, будто зверь, учуял перемену в его настроении, послал ироничный взгляд.

– Что-то не так?

– Все так, – закопал себя еще глубже Ниган. – Собираюсь вручить тебе первое место в своем почетном внутреннем рейтинге.

Рик слабо усмехнулся и, наконец, залез в брюки.

– Коротковаты, – заметил Ниган.

– И широковаты. – Рик засунул между поясом и животом кулак. – Найди мне ремень, наверняка тут есть.

Ниган подчинился: поднялся с пуфика и стал выдвигать один за другим ящики.

– О, подтяжки. – Он присвистнул. – Ты только глянь! На все случаи жизни. Давай, попробуй лучше их.

– Сначала нужна рубашка.

– Сейчас подберем. – Белая, черная, голубая… Ниган потянулся к последней, но Рик мотнул головой и указал на первую. Вот консерватор!

– Надевай, мой повелитель. – Ниган приблизился сзади, преувеличенно заботливо помог просунуть руки в рукава и натянул рубашку Рику на плечи. Отросшие слегка вьющиеся волосы забились под воротник, и Ниган принялся вытаскивать их прядь за прядью, поддевая указательным пальцем.

– Щекотно.

Вместо ответа он уткнулся в чужой затылок. Тело Рика мгновенно окаменело, затем по нему прошла едва заметная дрожь, еще миг, и оно слегка расслабилось, будто Ниган миновал невидимую преграду. Откуда все-таки она взялась? И, главное, зачем чуваку понадобилось себя пересиливать и подпускать так близко не просто чужака, а кого-то вроде Нигана? Я знаю, зачем затеял эту идиотскую игру, но какого хера ты ее поддерживаешь?

– Собираешься так стоять до вечера? – равнодушно произнес Рик, поводя плечами. – Отыщи запонки.

– У этих чертовых богатеев все не как у нормальных людей, – проворчал Ниган. – Вместо ремней подтяжки, вместо пуговиц запонки. Кстати, рубашка тебе тоже мала.

Она действительно обтягивала спину Рика так, что под тканью едва ли не проступал каждый позвонок.

– Мое воображение, – вдруг заговорил тот, – рисует кого-то низкого, узкоплечего…

– …и с брюшком, – с почти мстительным удовольствием закончил Ниган. – Кажется, толку от площадки для гольфа не было никакого. 

– Может, ему было лет за шестьдесят.

– Предлагаешь простить ему брюхо?

– Разве что только его.

Оба фыркнули.

– А вот и запонки. – Они отыскались в очередном выдвижном ящике. – Спорим, если в прежние времена загнать эту коллекцию, наверняка получилось бы накормить половину голодающих в Африке.

– Ты поборник социальной справедливости? – В голосе Рика мешались насмешка и искреннее любопытство.

– Я противник бессмысленности. – Ниган выудил из ящика пару квадратных запонок с ограненными темными камнями. Интересно, какими? – В чем смысл хапать столько, что жизни не хватит всем этим воспользоваться?

– Просто получать удовольствие от факта, что оно у тебя есть?

– Ты так умеешь?

Рик мотнул головой, и они снова фыркнули.

– Сейчас это смотрится особенно глупо. – Ниган бросил запонки к своим товаркам и достал новую пару, темно-синюю. – А вдруг это настоящие сапфиры?

– Все равно.

– Отнюдь. Может, я хочу завалить тебя драгоценностями.

– Не переигрывай, – тон Рика стал предупреждающим.

Ниган посмотрел на напрягшееся лицо и запихал себе в глотку готовое сорваться: «Да я сама искренность» Окей, у любых игр есть границы. Вопрос в том, отчего они именно такие? Ты, чувак, не баба, чтобы дарить тебе цацки? Или о каких подарках может идти речь, когда ты каждую гребаную неделю забираешь у нас дань? А может, и то, и другое. Ниган молча продел первую запонку через прорези в манжетах, провернул, зафиксировав, застежку, затем закрепил вторую. Рик тоже молчал: и пока застегивал рубашку, и пока надевал подтяжки.

– Пиджак? – Ниган снял с вешалки последнюю деталь костюма.

Вроде Рик немного успокоился, снова позволил помочь, и оба одинаково оценивающе посмотрели в зеркало.

– А неплохо, – признал Ниган. Если игнорировать коротковатые брючины и натянутый на плечах пиджак, так вообще отлично. – Обычный галстук или бабочка?

– Бабочка.

Хозяин отвел под галстуки отдельный шкафчик: они свисали ровными рядами каждый со своей вешалки. Господи, Ниган даже думать не хотел, как ублюдок хранил трусы!

Рик на зависть ловко повязал бабочку и опять принялся изучать себя в зеркале.

– А ты? – спросил он.

– Чувак, я ж стану пугалом. Вряд ли тебя и Мишонн приведут в восторг волосатые лодыжки, а пиджак я вообще с трудом натяну.

Рик вдруг улыбнулся – той самой почти мальчишеской улыбкой, которая каждый раз раздражала и очаровывала. Будто приоткрыли крохотное окошко, но даже не дали толком в него глянуть.

– Хочешь, тоже надену галстук?

– Прямо на футболку?

– Отчего нет? – Ниган выбрал себе насыщенно-бордовый галстук и повесил на шею. – Охуенно, да?

Рик саркастично приподнял бровь.

– Правда, есть одна проблема, – продолжил Ниган. – Никогда не умел их завязывать.

– И как же справлялся раньше?

– Покупал такие, знаешь, с резинкой? Вариант для хитрых. Или находился тот, кто мог помочь.

– Хорошо. – Рик шагнул вперед и взялся на концы галстука. Ниган пытался уследить в отражении, как двигались его руки, ловко и плавно, не замирая ни на мгновение. В сторону, вверх, вниз – вуаля, этакий фокус-покус.

– И затянуть. – Рик взялся за готовый узел и прижал его к самому горлу. И отчего-то застыл, сосредоточенно глядя на кадык Нигана. Чувак, ты ведь не надумал меня придушить? Он не произнес это вслух, вместо этого накрыл руки Рика ладонью, а свободную уже привычно положил ему на щеку. Тот опять ненадолго напрягся, затем прикрыл глаза, будто позволяя…

– Полчаса давно прошли.

Рик так сильно пихнул Нигана в грудь, что тот пошатнулся, и развернулся к Мишонн, возникшей в двери, как черт, выпрыгнувший из табакерки.

– Обалденно, – не удержался Ниган.

Рик медленно кивнул, тоже отдавая должное наряду своей телохранительницы. Нежно-кремовое вечернее платье на тонких бретелях струилось до самого пола, а стоило Мишонн чуть-чуть пошевелиться, словно оживало, следуя каждому изгибу ее тела и переливаясь.

– Сдается мне, у хозяйки в отличие от хозяина с фигурой все было отлично, – добавил Ниган. – Или пластические хирурги постарались.

Мишонн скрестила руки на груди – в сочетании с ее туалетом эта поза выглядела… забавно.

– Чувствую себя на вручении Оскара, – произнес Рик, сунул ноги в свои потертые ботинки и встал рядом с Мишонн.

– Определенно что-то есть.

– А говорят, это женщины копаются подолгу. – Телохранительница послала своему хозяину улыбку, а Нигану достался хмурый взгляд. Даже немного обидно.

– Пойдем. – Рик предложил ей руку.

– Не хочешь переобуться?

Как-то само вышло, что глаза Нигана и Рика встретились, и тот негромко рассмеялся:

– Нет. Хватит с меня.

Короткий, ничего не значащий взгляд, но губы тоже растянулись в улыбке. Может, Мишонн и была для Рика чертовски важным человеком, может даже, второй по важности после сына, но игру он вел с Ниганом. Да, кое-что принадлежавшее только им двоим. Кое-что дохера важное. И сегодняшняя партия только началась.

* * *  
Разумеется, до комнаты за двойными дверьми они добрались еще нескоро. Сначала Мишонн затащила Рика и Нигана в покои хозяйки, обставленные попроще и, пожалуй, с большим вкусом. По крайней мере, на непритязательный взгляд Нигана. И, кстати, в спальне обнаружились фотографии.

– Мы угадали. – Он показал Рику и Мишонн групповое фото. На переднем плане сидели начавший полнеть мужчина около шестидесяти и моложавая подтянутая женщина в том самом туалете, в котором блистала сейчас Мишонн. За их спинами выстроились мужчина слегка за тридцать, молодая женщина лет двадцати пяти и парнишка-подросток. Все разряженные в пух и прах и улыбающиеся на камеру так, что аж слепило.

– Дружное семейство. – Телохранительница забрала у Нигана фото и уставилась на него с задумчивым видом. – Они кажутся счастливыми.

– А по-моему кто-то торчал за спиной фотографа и корчил им рожи.

– Циник.

– Оптимистка.

Рик, рывшийся в прикроватной тумбочке, выудил оттуда что-то и потряс:

– Прозак, еще и несколько пачек. Похоже, ты действительно слишком оптимистична.

Мишонн аккуратно поставила фотографию на комод.

– Ничего не значит. Хочу считать, что они были счастливы. Лучше посмотри сюда. – Чуть дальше на трюмо лежала плоская темная коробочка. Мишонн взяла ее и аккуратно открыла. Мягко и таинственно блеснул жемчуг длинного ожерелья из двух нитей, соединенных изящной застежкой, которая сама по себе тянула на украшение. В центре на темном бархате сияли две сережки с жемчужинами-капельками.

– Надень, – чуть ли не с воодушевлением выдохнул Рик.

Мишонн подчинилась, и ожерелье повисло вдоль ее спины в вырезе платья, светящееся на темной коже.

– Вообще-то я думала о кое-ком другом. С тем голубым платьем, которое бы подарил, будет идеально.

Глаза Рика затуманились, словно он о чем-то вспомнил, похоже, чертовски приятном, но стоило ему встретиться взглядом с Ниганом, как мечтательность тут же пропала.

– Хорошо, – так сухо бросил Рик, что Мишонн приподняла бровь. – Возьмем с собой. И захвати что-нибудь для остальных, чтобы не обиделись.

Ниган готов был поставить правую руку на то, что речь шла о женах. Но… чувак, тебе настолько плевать на собственных баб, что твоя телохранительница думает о них чаще, чем ты сам? Что за хрень? Будто не ты решил завести цветничок, а тебя под дулом пистолета заставили.

– Что? – Недовольство Рика ощущалось почти физически.

– Ничего.

– Именно что ничего. Сделай лицо попроще.

– Рик? – Мишонн склонила голову.

Тот резко махнул рукой, развернулся и пошел прочь из спальни.

– Замечу, это не я… – начал Ниган, обращаясь к Мишонн.

– Замолчи. – Она с досадой сняла ожерелье и принялась укладывать обратно в коробку.

Какие все нервные. Однако же, приятель, ты только что сделал новую пометку в воображаемом блокноте. Увы, как эта мысль ни грела, а обстановку следовало разрядить.

Как проще всего сделать, чтобы народ расслабился? Правильно! Раздобыть бухло. Даже не понадобилось долго искать: за одной из дверей в противоположном конце коридора обнаружилась небольшая комнатушка, что-то вроде подсобки для слуг, а в дальнем углу притаился приз – четыре бутылки. Похоже, их откуда-то принесли, собираясь вот-вот открыть, но так и бросили пылиться в темноте. Ниган сгреб все четыре и прошествовал в то самое помещение за двойными дверями, как выяснилось, парадную столовую. Мишонн и Рик уже торчали там и о чем-то негромко переговаривались. Стоило Нигану войти, как разговор предсказуемо оборвался.

– Это лучше пива. – Он сгрузил бутылки на длиннющий стол, застеленный роскошной скатертью.

– Шампанское? – Мишонн приблизилась, взяла одну из бутылок и вгляделась в этикетку. – «Кристалл».

– Это же круто.

– Если не считать, что оно теплое, то да.

– Все равно бокалов нет, так что оттопырить мизинчик не выйдет.

– Предлагаешь пить из горла? – Рик тоже подошел к столу, нагнулся к другой бутылке. – А это что такое? Клос…

– «Кло дю Мениль». – Мишонн резво завладела бутылочкой. – Между прочим, по семьсот баксов за штуку. И я не шучу.

– Тогда мы просто обязаны начать с него. – Ниган выкинул из головы чертовски своевременную мысль о том, что не жрал с утра, и забрал у Мишонн шампанское. – Если не хотите, чтобы я вас облил, отойдите от греха подальше.

Мишонн и Рик действительно попятились, а Ниган начал открывать бутылку, стараясь не слишком ее трясти. Почти получилось: пена все-таки потекла, и в ноздри шибанул сладковато-пряный запах. Ниган зажал большим пальцем горлышко, покосился на замерших в ожидании зрителей и рискнул сделать глоток.

– Семьсот баксов за бутылку, ты сказала?

– Считаешь, того не стоит?

– Либо у меня плебейский вкус, либо… – Ниган протянул бутылку Мишонн.

Та поколебалась, все-таки взяла и вытерла горлышко за неимением лучшего прямо подолом вечернего платья.

– И как? – спросил Рик, пока она неспешно отпивала мелкими глотками.

– Сейчас мы услышим про насыщенный вкус с нотками какой-то там лабуды и оттенками какой-нибудь другой лабуды, – напророчил Ниган.

– У тебя таки плебейский вкус, – вынесла вердикт Мишонн, передавая бутылку Рику. – Очень даже неплохо, учитывая, что оно два года стояло черт-те… – конец тирады смазался от напавшей икоты, – …где… ох… я…

– Задержи дыхание. – Рик, пряча улыбку, приложился к бутылке. – И правда неплохо.

Ниган получил шампанское назад, и на втором глотке оно пошло прямо-таки отлично.

– Выпей еще, и пройдет. – Бутылка опять перекочевала к Мишонн, безуспешно пытавшейся последовать совету Рика.

– Мы напьемся.

– Фигня. Хорошее шампанское мгновенно выветривается.

«Кло дю Мениль» закончилось безобразно быстро, на «Кристалле» Ниган ощутил легкую путаницу в мыслях, а по телу разлилась приятная истома. Вот что значит бухать не закусывая. Остальные тоже расслабились: Мишонн, устроившись прямо на столе, болтала ногами, и изящные туфельки с высоченными каблуками чудом держались на самых кончиках пальцев; Рик бродил вдоль окон и лениво обзирал окрестности. Ниган тоже приблизился к стеклу, посмотрел на раскинувшееся перед ним поле, не аккуратно подстриженное, как прежде, а заросшее, с проплешинами высохшей побелевшей травы. Здорово было бы погонять тут верхом. Или распахать на грядки и засеять. А так минует время, и остатки газона обернутся настоящим лугом.

– Я знаю, чего нам не хватает. – Ниган обвел столовую взглядом.

– И чего же? – Рик отвлекся от созерцания.

– Это просто обязано быть в таком доме. Сигары.

– Ну нет. – Мишонн взмахнула правой ногой так энергично, что туфелька упала на пол. – Терпеть их не могу.

– Ты курила сигары?

Она ненадолго напряглась, будто обдумывая, что произнести.

– Как-то знакомый угостил. И мне не понравилось совершенно. – Мишонн стряхнула оставшуюся туфлю и спрыгнула на пол. – И только посмей брякнуть что-нибудь про настоящие мужские вещи, в которых женщины ничего не смыслят.

– Не скажу, тем более сам никогда их не пробовал. Рик, ты как? Если не почудилось, в кабинете у хозяина была гильотина для сигар, так что где-то лежат и сами сигары.

– Почему нет? – оживился тот.

Мишонн послала ему долгий взгляд, но не возразила.

– Отлично. Тогда отправляемся на поиски.

И еще это отличный повод оказаться наедине. Так, приятель, ты совсем недавно размышлял о границах и прочем дерьме, а теперь лезешь на рожон. Чертово шампанское… Рик, кстати, уже ухватил за горлышко одну из двух оставшихся бутылок. К дьяволу, будем импровизировать, как в прошлый раз.

Нигану действительно не почудилось – гильотина нашлась на столе в кабинете хозяина, совсем простенькая на вид, но можно побиться об заклад, дорогущая, а сигары обнаружились в первом же выдвинутом ящике. Пока Ниган доставал одну из них и прикидывал, как правильно обрезать, Рик потихоньку потягивал шампанское. Если не поторопиться, ничего не останется. Впрочем, когда Ниган запихал кончик сигары в отверстие, Рик подошел и с любопытством воззрился на столешницу.

– Когда-нибудь это делал?

– Видел по ящику. – Ниган аккуратно нажал на лезвия, но чертова сигара и не думала поддаваться, на ее поверхности лишь обозначились две некрасивые вмятины. Окей, попробуем посильнее. Кончик пулей отлетел на пол, а табачные листья встопорщились лохмотьями. Безобразие. Ниган вогнал сигарету между лезвиями еще раз, опять нажал, и в этот раз вышло получше.

– Собираешься ее всю порубить?

– Я тренируюсь. Тут их полный ящик.

Чтобы определить подходящую силу нажатия, Ниган и правда извел почти всю сигару, отбросил прочь и достал новую.

– Вот теперь мастер-класс. Наблюдай.

Вышло и правда красиво: лезвия сошлись, и идеально срезанный кончик шлепнулся посреди неудавшихся ошметков.

Рик ухмыльнулся и изобразил аплодисменты, чему, правда, помешала бутылка, которую он по-прежнему держал за горлышко.

– А сейчас нужно сделать вот так. – Ниган поднес сигару к носу и втянул тяжелый и сладковатый табачный запах. – В фильмах всегда так поступают.

– Тоже хочу.

Ниган протянул ему сигару, но Рик не стал забирать, чуть вытянул шею и принюхался. Забавно, насколько сосредоточенно он при этом выглядел.

– И в чем смысл?

– Предполагается, что ты станешь думать о безбрежном океане, пальмах и прекрасных темнокожих кубинках, которые сворачивают эти сигары на своих роскошных бедрах. Что, не работает?

– Не особо.

– Тогда попробуем раскурить. – Ниган сжал сигару зубами. – Ну как, я похож на Железного Арни?

– Ты похож на позера. – Впрочем, Рик улыбался.

Ниган достал зажигалку, помахал ею и получил пристальный взгляд.

– Верну ее тебе. Клянусь.

Оказывается, раскуривать сигару нихера не просто. Сначала она отказалась загораться, потом табачные листья все же обуглились, и Ниган втянул дым в легкие и чуть не закашлялся. Крепкая! Не чета сигаретам Джесси. Кажется, от этой штуки можно поехать мозгами не хуже, чем от бухла.

– Твоя очередь. – Ниган передал сигару Рику, по-прежнему стараясь не закашляться.

Тот осторожно поднес ее к губам. Брови почти сошлись на переносице, щеки втянулись, но все зря: неровно тлеющий кончик ненадолго вспыхнул, испустил тонкую струйку дыма и потух.

– Надо сильнее. Давай разожгу снова.

Ниган отобрал сигару и на этот раз хорошенько покрутил ее над пламенем, чтобы занялась со всех сторон. Гораздо лучше – и, пожалуй, в этом действительно есть некоторое удовольствие. Он приложился как следует, оторвал кончик от губ и выдохнул дым. Да, прикольно. Рик опять сграбастал сигару и закурил уже увереннее. И на радость Нигану закашлялся.

– Это ужасно.

– Нифига. – Сигара вернулась Нигану. – Пожалуй, стащу парочку. Разрешаешь?

Рик прищурился, явно обдумывая, однако кивнул.

– Спасибо, мой повелитель!

– Тебе так нравится паясничать?

– Отчего считаешь, что я паясничаю? – Ниган распихал сигары по карманам. – В конце концов, если тебе не нравится, запрети.

Рик мотнул головой:

– Нет. Интересно следить, куда это тебя заведет.

– Признаешь, что я тебе интересен?

На щеках тут же проступили желваки. Один-ноль, приятель!

– Не настолько, чтобы пощадить тебя, если ты облажаешься.

– Ты чудо. – Ниган шагнул, отобрал у Рика бутылку и припал к горлышку. – И ты еще сомневаешься, что я тебя обожаю.

Неужели чуточку смутился? Или дело все-таки в бухле?

Рик приложился к сигаре, опустил взгляд.

– Обожаешь… И как же?

– Как долг велит – не больше и не меньше.

Он ненадолго нахмурился, затем рассмеялся:

– Не ждал от тебя Шекспира.

– Разве то, что я непредсказуем, не делает меня охуенным?

Рик в ответ лишь заломил бровь.

– Ладно тебе. Пойдем лучше, расслабимся.

– Этого недостаточно? – Рик взмахнул сигарой и указал подбородком на шампанское.

– Конечно, нет.

Да, расслабиться по-настоящему. И доиграть сегодняшнюю партию до победного конца!

* * *  
Джакузи, то самое, на две персоны. Ниган и Рик вытянулись на дне, передавая друг другу постепенно заканчивающуюся сигару, и наблюдали, как по потолку медленно ползут лучи спускающегося с небосвода солнца. Сейчас они были не такими резкими, как в первой половине дня, будто предвечерняя усталость смягчила их, придала этакую деликатность, сделав похожей на пыльцу фей.

– Отнеси меня в страну Нетинебудет, Динь-Динь, – произнес Ниган, отсалютовав потолку почти пустой бутылкой.

– У тебя давно выпали молочные зубы, не выйдет.

– А может, я стану как капитан Крюк.

– Тогда тебя сожрет крокодил.

– Ты такой вредный! – Ниган скопировал интонацию, с которой эту фразу произносила Энид, и Рик расхохотался.

Черт, когда он смеялся… Да, в эти моменты он походил на обычного человека, и Ниган в сотый раз, наверное, заметался между противоречивыми чувствами. Ненависть никуда не девалась, но внутри души всплывало что-то, этакая смесь теплоты и чуть ли не отвращения. К Рику, к себе? А так ли это важно? Главное, это отвращение не давало забыться, даже сейчас, когда он был пьян, а голова гудела от чертовой сигары. Чувак, ненавидеть тебя так захватывающе…

Рик последний раз прижал сигару к губам, отбросил окурок и поймал вопросительный взгляд Нигана. Не кивнул, нет, но тот почуял безмолвное разрешение. Окей, приступим. У чужого рта был вкус табака и шампанского, сладкий и горький одновременно. Господи, когда это стало привычным – целовать другого мужика? А Кинси сказал, что все мы немного пидоры… Чушь, на самом деле, все гораздо сложнее. А вот это уже новое – ладонь Рика, легшая на затылок. Она легко прошлась по волосам, палец пролез между галстуком и шеей, прошелся туда-сюда, и Ниган невольно вздрогнул.

– Собираешься меня придушить? – выдохнул он Рику в губы.

– А это мысль.

Пока, впрочем, рука сжалась лишь на галстуке, не на горле, и потянула, как за ошейник.

– Гав-гав, – отозвался Ниган. Его язык проник в чужой рот, глубже, еще глубже. Если б им можно было достать до того самого горла, а еще лучше до сердца, облизнуть, ловя каждый частый удар… Черт, приятель, ты пьян. Рик тоже, но…

Ниган отстранился, шумно вздохнул и припал к шее. Вот тут, под челюстью, биение ощущалось так четко, что по спине бежали мурашки. Одному уроду он горло перегрыз… Кто это сказал? Точно, Карл. А если действительно стиснуть здесь зубы? Ниган потянул за галстук-бабочку, стащил его, быстро расстегнул две верхние пуговицы и зарылся лицом в ямку между ключицами. Тело Рика выгнулось, как подставляясь. Это тело… Ниган навалился на него почти полностью, ухватился обеими руками за бока, за талию, наконец, за бедра. По-прежнему дико непривычно и неправильно. Вопиюще, мать его, неправильно! Но зачем-то Рику это нужно. А нужды, как и привязанности, суть наши уязвимые места.

Ниган поддел следующую пуговицу, еще одну, уставился на грудь, поросшую темно-русыми волосами. Смешно: головы Рика седина почти не коснулась, решив обосноваться на висках и бороде, и здесь ее не было. Интересно, а что в паху? Черт… приятель, оно тебе надо? Получается, что надо, и ты так удачно пьян! Ниган поднял голову, поймал непривычно темный взгляд. Окей, от этого еще никто не умирал, так что…

– Не закрывай глаза.

Рик приподнял брови.

– Не закрывай глаза. – Дьявол, на этот раз вышло едва ли не умоляюще. Однако Рик медленно кивнул. Да, смотри на меня. На меня, ублюдок!

В отсутствии ремня оказались свои плюсы. Ниган быстро расстегнул пуговицу и молнию на брюках, запустил в них руку и сжал член через ткань трусов. Челюсть Рика напряглась, он не издал ни звука, но глаза потемнели еще больше. Вот так, хорошо, а будет еще лучше. Казалось, Ниган, как в детстве, стоял на высоченном обрыве, под которым поблескивало на солнце озеро. Фигня, я легко спрыгну, объявил он тогда приятелям и полез наверх. Однако со скалы это уже совсем не представлялось фигней. Чтобы Ниган сдался? Никогда! Скорее разбил бы себе башку о подводные камни. Он немного отошел от края, глубоко вздохнул и побежал, считая: раз, два… На «три» Ниган ощутил себя птицей, а потом озеро стремительно понеслось навстречу, ударило, будто вода обернулась твердью, и оглушенный Ниган забарахтался, пытаясь всплыть. Легкие разрывало, в ушах звенело, и тут озеро выпустило его, выплюнуло на поверхность, как поплавок. Фигня! Не совсем, конечно, далеко не совсем, но… он же сказал, что фигня! И теперь тоже фигня, просто считай до трех и прыгай.

Раз – рука оттянула резинку трусов и сомкнулась на горячей коже члена. Два – голова опустилась, глаза уставились на чужой пах. Господи, приятель, здесь нет ничего такого, чего ты не видел раньше! Ниган сполз ниже, пришлось встать на колени, и стенка джакузи уперлась в подошвы и задницу. Кто ж рассчитывал, что тут устроят такое? Ниган глубоко вдохнул, совсем как в детстве, и сглотнул. Ладно, не тяни уже! Три! Он скорчился чуть ли не вдвое, осторожно лизнул темно-розовую головку, и по телу Рика пробежала дрожь. Есть! А теперь давай на глубину – Ниган прижал губы к самому кончику, подвигал ими туда-сюда и получил едва слышное смазанное «Хах». На вкус это ощущалось обычной кожей, такой же немного солоноватой, а вот запах был более резким и четким, пощипывал ноздри изнутри, словно вся суть Рика сосредоточилась в одном куске плоти.

Ниган слегка отстранился, накопил во рту побольше слюны и обхватил головку. Она не казалась такой уж большой, но губы неприятно натянулись. Женщины ведь как-то берут целиком! Наверное, дело в практике. Ниган рискнул заглотить поглубже, и сверху тут же донеслось раздраженное «Ссссс!». Черт, зубы! Окей, попробуем снова. Пока Ниган жадно ловил ртом воздух, взгляд Рика будто давил на затылок. Ты смотришь, действительно смотришь – смотри дальше! Оказывается, если слегка втянуть губы и щеки, дело идет веселее: можно запихнуть себе в горло член до середины. А тот напрягался прямо на языке, давил на нёбо, словно собираясь перекрыть весь кислород к чертовой матери. И что тогда? Через пару мгновений пришла мысль, что можно дышать и через нос. Слишком много всего за раз: и проталкивать в себя все глубже и глубже член, и стараться не стискивать челюсти, и размеренно дышать. Того и гляди, извилины в башке завяжутся узлами!

Бедра Рика дернулись, и головка уткнулась в заднюю стенку горла. Дьявол! Ниган выпустил член изо рта, быстро сморгнул выступившие слезы. Чертов рвотный рефлекс… Впору уверовать, что женщины поголовно врут, что отсасывать им в кайф. Ну что тут охрененного? Давишься, челюсти ноют, дышать удается через раз. Нет, приятель, ты все еще на глубине и никак не выплывешь, так и сдохнешь под толщей воды, трус. Ниган посмотрел на сосредоточенное лицо Рика. На висках слабо поблескивал пот, на щеках проступил слабый румянец, а глаза! Широко распахнутые, с огромными зрачками. Окей, кажется, кое-что охренное в этом все-таки есть.

Ниган в тысячный раз, наверное, сглотнул и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Уже проще, особенно если не напрягаться, словно сдаешь тест, а наоборот, расслабиться. Полностью: от начавших затекать ног до сдавленного, будто деревянного, горла. Когда бедра Рика снова дернулись, Ниган ухватил их одной рукой, другой сгреб и слегка сжал яйца. Ответом стал стон, пусть резко оборвавшийся, но он был! Вот так, чувак, обратно в глотку ты его не затолкаешь! Челюсти по-прежнему ныли, однако это уже не имело никакого значения. Все, абсолютно все к дьяволу, а важны лишь собственное упрямство и азарт. Чувак, спорим, я выжму из тебя настоящий стон, долгий-долгий, а не это недоразумение?

Чужое тело сотрясала мелкая дрожь, а в уши лились все более частые хрипы-всхлипы. К вкусу во рту примешался новый, резкий, но отнюдь не противный. Ниган опять обхватил член у основания, ощущая пальцами проступившие под кожей вены. Немного осталось, да? И это чертовски хорошо, и весело, и… Боже, как же сладко тебя ненавидеть! Особенно сейчас, когда ты изгибаешься и дергаешься под моими прикосновениями, когда, наконец, стонешь, наверняка кусая губы, браня себя за каждое сорвавшееся с губ долгое низкое «Хааааа». Когда я – я, слышишь?! – держу тебя за яйца, и тебе это дохера нравится. Потому что тебе какого-то черта нужен именно я. Клянусь, когда ты сдохнешь, то до последнего мига будешь жалеть об этом!

Подмышками и на спине выступил пот, мелкими ручейками стекал по бокам и позвоночнику, будто Ниган бежал кросс, а не отсасывал другому мужику. Когда ты несешься к финишу, порой на тебя снисходит нечто: ты словно вываливаешься из мира, зуд в ногах и жжение в легких исчезают, и тебя охватывает покой. Это не ты двигаешься, а земля крутится под стопами, подталкивает тебя, и в полнейшей тишине ее шепот отдается в каждом ударе сердца. И сейчас почти то же самое, только шепчет чужое тело, отзывчивое и полностью тебе подчинившееся. Рик, я тебя обожаю…

Дрожь стала крупной, пальцы судорожно сжали плечи, то ли отталкивая, то ли насаживая на член. Давай! Последний стон стал оглушительным, едва ли не мучительным, словно Рик не кончал, а Ниган высасывал из него со спермой все силы и жизнь. Черт… а вот это так себе удовольствие. И глотать Ниган не собирался. Он выпустил изо рта все еще напряженный, слегка дергающийся член, перегнулся через бортик джакузи и сплюнул, смахнул с нижней губы прилипший к ней волосок и тупо воззрился на белесую лужицу. Острый горьковато-солоноватый привкус щипал язык, отдавался в горле и никак не желал пропадать. Ниган вслепую нашарил шампанское и жадно припал к бутылке. Слава богу, там еще оставалось на пару глотков, как раз хватило. Он покосился на Рика, все еще тяжело дышащего, непривычно растрепанного, рассеянно водившего взглядом по ванной. Его глаза были пустыми, как и прошлый раз, но не такими жутко-безмятежными. Что ты сейчас видишь, ублюдок?

Ниган протянул руку, коснулся тыльной стороной ладони чужой щеки, и Рик тут же вздрогнул, резко отпрянул, вжавшись всем телом в противоположную стенку джакузи. Что за черт с тобой? Впрочем, он быстро взял себя в руки, одним движением натянул на бедра трусы и штаны и принялся застегиваться. Конец. Да, приятель, ты победил, покачиваешься, как поплавок, на поверхности воды, а толку-то?

– Хей, чувак, – позвал Ниган, особо ни на что не надеясь. – Не находишь, это малость нечестно?

– Что именно?

Ниган ухватился за бортики по обе стороны подушки, на которой покоилась голова Рика, навис над ним. Ох уж эта деланно-удивленная физиономия!

– Ладно тебе, не будь засранцем. – Он склонился к чужим губам. Рик весь подобрался, однако позволил себя поцеловать. – Я вел себя охрененно хорошо. – Ниган коснулся уголка рта, щеки, слизнул пот с виска. – Разве не заслужил чего-нибудь приятного?

С вероятностью девяносто девять процентов ему сейчас прилетит по морде. Но это будет дохрена скучно. Давай, чувак, удиви меня.

– Приятного? – От вкрадчивого тона волосы по всему телу встали дыбом. Зрачки Рика были по-прежнему огромными – две черные дыры, а ты, приятель, застыл у самого горизонта событий, вот-вот свалишься, и чудовищная сила разорвет тебя на части. Пусть рвет, плевать!

Рик ухватил бордовый галстук и рванул на себя так, что Ниган рухнул на чужое тело. И сразу же его ткнули сначала в бок, потом в живот. Пару мгновений возни, и это Ниган оказался на дне джакузи, а Рик нависал сверху и нехорошо улыбался.

– Значит, приятного.

Рик изучал его слегка недоуменно, будто непонятного зверя, невесть как тут очутившегося, но, определенно, весьма занимательного. Ниган снова протянул руку и провел пальцами по его лбу, носу, впадинке над верхней губой, почти скрытой усами, наконец, прижал подушечки к самим губам. Рик вдруг прикрыл глаза, а когда опять распахнул их, черные дыры будто выросли, заполнили глазницы. Нет, чувак, я не позволю себя поглотить. Буду балансировать на самой грани, но не сорвусь. Черные дыры приблизились, темнота сочилась из них, заволакивала все вокруг. Опасно до дрожи и сладко – все, как Ниган любил. И он широко улыбнулся.

* * *  
– Тормозни здесь.

Мишонн остановила машину, смотрела прямо перед собой, пока Ниган распахивал дверцу, подхватывал с сиденья биту и выбирался наружу. Что, женщина, не думаешь обо мне ничего хорошего? Точнее, я тебя дико бешу. Но что поделать, да? Только терпеть. К тому же у тебя есть свои секреты, ничуть не лучшие, чем у нас с Риком. Не верь, однако тебе и Иезекиилю я, пожалуй, сочувствую. Вы оба угодили в здоровенную черную дыру. А я нет, так и буду болтаться на краю, пока она не испарится, как, говорят, случается со всеми черными дырами.

Автомобиль, резко взвизгнув, сорвался с места, а Ниган добрался до правой обочины и спустился к притаившемуся в зарослях небольшому озерцу, встал на берегу и потянулся. Солнце полностью закатится где-то через час, так что хватит времени и искупаться, и добраться до дома. А вымыться хотелось безумно: избавиться от пота и запахов, что будто въелись в кожу. Бита аккуратно легла на траву, к ней полетели куртка, ботинки, брюки и прочее. Все, кроме бордового галстука, еще болтавшегося на шее. Полностью голый Ниган снял его, сжал в руке и с разбегу плюхнулся в воду. Несколько широких гребков, и вот уже середина озера. Ниган развернулся, улегся на спину и, покачиваясь на мелких волнах, уставился на безоблачный небосклон, почти фиолетовый на востоке и слепяще-оранжевый на западе. Какая же красота! И как же хочется хоть ненадолго забыться.

Пальцы медленно разжались, и потяжелевший от воды галстук выскользнул из них. На дно, на самое-самое дно. Куда чуть не утянул Нигана Рик. Окей, ублюдок, ты выбрал тот самый крохотный один процент, выбрал меня удивить. Гори в аду, а?

Ниган смежил веки, но под ними тоже горел оранжевый закат, тревожил и теребил, заставлял вспоминать. Снова и снова – коленопреклоненный Рик, его макушка между твоих ног, плечи и спина, обтянутые чужим пиджаком, блеск синих запонок, похожих на глаза, недобро глядящие прямо в душу. И губы Рика на члене, ощущение его рта, нежная шелковистая теснота, сводящая с ума. Куча женщин отсасывала Нигану прежде, порой это было офигенно, а порой так себе, но в этот раз дело было не в умениях или талантах, а в конкретном человеке. С людьми все сложно, да? И теперь, приятель, у тебя рвет крышу от того, что тебе отсосал глава Спасителей. Этак обманчиво легко: услуга за услугу, кайф за кайф. А потом отстранился, уселся на бортик джакузи и принялся вытирать рот идиотским декоративным платочком из тех, что выглядывают зачем-то из нагрудных кармашков пафосных пиджаков. И ублюдок никогда не признается, получил ли хоть какое-то удовольствие или едва вытерпел. Именно это бесило больше всего. Весь ебаный смысл в том, чтобы ему понравилось – секс всегда для этого. Любая женщина, которую ты заполучил в постель, потом должна о тебе вспоминать как о лучшем приключении в своей жизни. Окей, одном из лучших. А Рик… черная дыра, да? Все поглощает и ничего не выпускает наружу. Чертова вещь в себе. Я влезу тебе в голову, сукин сын, чего бы это ни стоило! Ниган резко распахнул глаза, криво улыбнулся, заметив на восточном крае неба одинокую звезду. Если она упадет…

– Хорошо, Братец Лис, согласен, мы оба на темной стороне улицы. Но выберется с нее только один из нас. И это буду я.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 16:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xsp3_a-PMTw


	17. A Little Soul

Когда приходится много лгать, главное не запутаться и не потонуть в собственном вранье. Лучше не выдумывать его из головы, а переплести с правдой: и тебе быстрее поверят, и шансов, что истина выплывет, гораздо меньше.

– Я же говорил, что ничего страшного не случится, – твердил Ниган Дианне. Жрать и спать хотелось дико, но хрен бы она его отпустила, пока не унялась. – Помотали мне нервы пару часов, а потом высадили в глуши, и пришлось добираться назад пешком.

Вот и вся история, самый лучший ее вариант. И вообще, отцепись от меня уже, женщина, завтра у нас рейд. Но Дианна все возмущалась и возмущалась, пока не прикатил на своем кресле Редж и, благослови его господь, отправил Нигана восвояси.

Увы, на следующий день эстафета перешла Аарону:

– С тобой точно все хорошо?

– Просто заебись. И, приятель, клянусь, меня не пытали. Хочешь, разденусь, и сам убедишься?

Аарон, который вел машину, отвлекся от дороги и послал диковатый взгляд:

– Нет.

– Черт. – Ниган потер глаза. Под веки как песок насыпали, даже удивительно, что они не скрипели. – Я дохера устал. В этом все дерьмо.

– Понимаю. – Голос Аарона смягчился. – Ты обещал, что ничего не будешь скрывать. Помнишь?

– Еще бы. И я не скрываю, клянусь.

Чувак все-таки кивнул и наконец-то заткнулся. Тоже дерьмо. Доверие Аарона сейчас терять нельзя, но и рассказывать про Рика – тем более. Потому что тогда на цепь тебя посадит уже не Дианна, а этот милый чувак, причем из лучших побуждений. Быть может, даже окажется дохрена прав, ведь ты, приятель, загнал себя в полную жопу. Однако если ума хватило туда залезть, то выбирайся сам. Это твое дело, личное.

Одно хорошо – в рейде думать о всяческой херне некогда. И Ниган не думал блаженных два с половиной дня. Но, увы, пришлось вернуться: к подозревающей Дианне, смотрящему волком Рону, так до сих пор не найденным ублюдкам, разорившим огород. Тобин уже успел засеять новый, и теперь возле него обязательно кто-то дежурил. Это дико смотрелось – чувак, охраняющий грядки. Как мы докатились до такого? Но ведь докатились и скатимся еще глубже, если дерьмо продолжится.

Ниган помог Аарону выгрузить добычу, навестил Пуговку, забежал к Джесси… Сплошная гребаная рутина, бессмысленная, бесплодная. Они с Аароном сошлись на том, что нужна зацепка, но ее по-прежнему не было, ни малейшего намека. Но ждать вечно не станут ни твои враги, ни твои друзья. Нужно нечто: какое-то событие, какая-то мысль, которая вырвет их всех из той петли, где они вот-вот застрянут. Однако где ее взять? Прямо сейчас мозги пасовали, и Ниган привычно сбежал за ограду – проветриться на пару часиков.

Этот вечер оказался далеко не так приятен, как предыдущие: небо затянули тучи, намекавшие, что к ночи жди дождя, и дул противный зябкий ветерок, норовивший забраться за шиворот. Плевать, времени хватит. Ниган не стал тащиться до хибарки и свалки, отошел примерно на полмили и устроился на поваленном стволе. Бита и пакет, в котором устроились моток почищенной от ржавчины колючей проволоки, молоток и коробка с гвоздями, легли перед ним на землю. Наверное, тупо переться ради этого в чащу, опробовать идею можно было хоть в гараже у Джесси, но Ниган нуждался в одиночестве. Окей, это как обряд, священнодействие, а ты вроде шамана, усвиставшего искать себе духа-проводника.

Ниган поднял биту, провел ладонью по гладкому дереву, словно лаская. Сначала придется тебя немного испортить, зато потом ты станешь красивее, чем прежде. И несравнимо смертоноснее. Вспомнилось мачете Рика, как он опускал его на голову Абрахама, на башку Волка. Теперь я тоже так смогу, ублюдок!

Начать следовало с прикидок и примерок. Ниган достал колючую проволоку и принялся обвивать биту так и эдак, соображая, как закрепить, чтобы конструкция не развалилась после первого же удара. И сразу же на лаке появились царапины. Ранки, пока мелкие, но скоро они станут глубже, разве что не закровоточат, а ощетинятся щепками. Зато Ниган в отличие от биты не был деревянным, крови в нем хватало. Пока он возился с проволокой, на руках будто сами собой прочертились несколько тонких красных линий. Они несильно, но раздражающе саднили, намекая, что такие обряды, дохера важные, не обходятся без кровопролития.

Ниган распутал проволоку и взялся за молоток. Первый гвоздик не без сопротивления вошел в тело биты. Ниган приложил рядом конец мотка и застучал по шляпке, пока гвоздь не согнулся, прижав проволоку к исцарапанной поверхности. Обвить пару раз и снова закрепить. И так до самого конца. Ниган запихал молоток и оставшиеся гвозди в пакет, обеими руками поднял готовое оружие и резко взмахнул. Бита издала неожиданно четкое «Вжуууух!». Да!

– Прекраснейшая из прекраснейших, – пробормотал Ниган. И удобнейшая из удобнейших. Спенсер советовал завести перчатки, чтобы не натирали поводья, но, пожалуй, они понадобятся и для биты, если ты, приятель, не хочешь заполучить новые царапины. А эту девочку отныне голыми руками не погладишь.

– Чего делаешь?

Ниган обернулся и увидел возникшего посреди стволов Карла. Вроде сопляк был один. Но как же навострился подкрадываться! Талант.

– Совершенствую подарок твоего отца.

Граймс-младший приблизился и с любопытством воззрился на биту.

– Серьезно? Зачем папе хоть что-то тебе дарить?

– Он оценил мое обаяние.

Карл слегка склонил голову, будто действительно обдумывая эти слова.

– Издеваешься, – наконец, вынес он вердикт.

– Вообще-то подшучиваю, это разные вещи. А ты, принц? Что тебя привело?

– Энид сказала, что не хочет меня больше видеть. – Прозвучало это обижено.

– И с чего бы?

Сопляк насупился, и Ниган мысленно вздохнул. И что делать с юными идиотами? Он опять опустился на поваленный ствол и похлопал ладонью возле себя.

– Давай, присаживайся. Потолкуем.

Карл покорно шлепнулся рядом и принялся внимательно изучать носки собственных раздолбанных ботинок.

– Энид испугалась, – начал Ниган, аккуратно подбирая слова. – И что самое мерзкое, она испугалась тебя.

– Я ее не трону.

– Почему она должна поверить?

Сопляк послал недоуменный взгляд:

– Она не враг, а твой пасынок на меня напал.

Да чтоб тебя!

– Что-то я не заметил у него ножа.

Карл ненадолго опустил глаза, потом задрал подбородок.

– Он напал, – упрямо повторил мальчишка. – Это главное. Или не нападай, или будь уверен в своих силах, потому что противник способен припасти кучу неприятных сюрпризов. Так говорит папа.

– Во многом он прав. Но что-то мне подсказывает, речь не шла о том, чтобы всаживать нож в безоружного.

– Ты не понимаешь! – раздраженно бросил Карл. – Поэтому такой же слабак, как твой пасынок. Врага надо убивать, иначе он убьет тебя или, что хуже, тех, кто тебе важен. Это всегда так. И нельзя верить, когда говорят, что больше не будут. Вранье! Скажут, что не будут, а потом ударят в спину.

Кажется, мальчишка имел в виду кого-то конкретного – иначе откуда взяться боли, исказившей его лицо?

– Кто это был? – рискнул спросить Ниган, смягчив, как мог, голос.

Карл помолчал немного, затем стал ковырять каблуком ботинка землю, но все-таки заговорил:

– В самом начале папа верил в эту чушь. Ну, что можно договориться, надо прощать, все такое. Он старался. Но каждый раз умирали люди, хорошие люди. – Каблук с силой ударил, и земляные комья полетели во все стороны. – Мама погибла. Моя младшая сестра. Из-за того, что папа верил.

– Но прекратил.

– Да. – Карл блеснул глазами из-под полей шляпы. – И люди перестали умирать. Потом в одном месте, далеко отсюда, его опять уговорили поверить. Вроде того, что тут свои, друзья, и все будет хорошо… Но закончилось так же. Папе ударили в спину.

Перед глазами встал длинный шрам, наискосок пересекавший спину Рика.

– …убили отца Мэгс и Бэт, брата Саши, родных Ноя. И папа сказал, никакого больше дерьма, никаких вторых шансов. – Карл посмотрел куда-то в сторону. – Или убьешь ты, или убьют тебя. Все просто.

Чертовски предсказуемо и понятно настолько, что по спине пробежала дрожь. И в прежние времена хватало кретинов, с которыми нельзя было сладить по-человечески, что уж говорить о нынешнем мире? Ниган и сам убил бы любого отморозка, вздумавшего угрожать Джесси, Энид, Холли, другим александрийцам. Дерьмо в том, что часто такие отморозки оказываются сильнее. Прямо как Спасители.

– Это касается и четырнадцатилетних пацанов? – уточнил вслух Ниган.

– А чем они отличаются от остальных? Так же приходят убивать.

Прямо как ты сам.

– Вы должны нам подчиняться, – добавил сопляк. – Бояться нас.

– Вот Энид и боится, прямо по твоим заветам. Что дальше?

Карл неуверенно повел плечами, нервно вздохнул и опять принялся буравить взглядом землю. До вечера молчать собрался? Но мальчишка вдруг выпрямил спину, будто решив что-то, и повернулся к Нигану.

– Помоги мне.

– Чего?

– Не хочу, чтобы Энид меня боялась. Помоги. – Карл сглотнул и с явным трудом выдавил: – Пожалуйста.

Любопытно, когда и кому последний раз Карл говорил это слово? Перед тобой дохера сложный выбор, приятель. Да, Ниган немного сочувствовал волчонку, но не настолько, чтобы рисковать пигалицей. Однако бесить сопляка прямым отказом чертовски опасно. И все-таки… Ниган словно смотрел на мелкого себя. Не то чтобы он в отрочестве пырял ножом одноклассников, хотя в драки влезал постоянно. И он помнил то ощущение пустоты, которое наваливалось, когда ровесники принимались его сторониться. И как метался между желаниями послать идиотов подальше и подружиться с ними. Позже Ниган отыскал эдакую золотую середину, перестал бросаться с кулаками по малейшему поводу и завел себе приятелей, сообразил, что надо говорить, как улыбаться, чтобы люди сами к нему потянулись. Но это было дохера непросто. Однако согласись, приятель, ты и этот маленький серийный убийца не одно и то же.

Ниган вздохнул:

– Парень, я не могу прийти к Энид и заявить: «Прекращай пугаться, этот чувак тебе не опасен» Доказать ей хоть что-нибудь можешь только ты сам.

– Она от меня бегает, слова произнести не дает.

Ну, разумеется! Можно, конечно, тупо потянуть время, но это так себе выход и количество дерьма тут же возрастет в геометрической прогрессии.

– Окей, принц, я переговорю с Энид, но ее дело, встретится она с тобой или нет. И если нет, то, извини, ты исчезнешь с ее радаров. Безо всяких последствий, потому что ты мужик. Ясно?

Такой вариант сопляку явно не понравился, тем не менее он кивнул, даже не завел песню «А если согласится?» И это парню в огромный плюс.

– Но ты поговоришь.

– Клянусь. – Ниган протянул руку. Карл несколько обалдело на нее уставился, однако пожал. – Заметано.

– Ну… заметано. И… не сойти мне с этого места.

Куда ты снова лезешь, приятель? Мало тебе сумасшедшего папаши, так ты упрямо продолжаешь нянькаться с его не менее сумасшедшим отпрыском. Все равно это дерьмо ничем хорошим не кончится. Вот поэтому, наверное, и возишься – ведь до дерьмового конца нужно еще дотянуть.

* * *  
За ворота Энид в последние дни не показывала нос, не желая налететь на Карла, а значит, искать ее следовало в любимой мансарде. Там девчонка и оказалась: сидела на полу спиной к двери и рылась в нижнем ящике комода.

– Решила провести ревизию сокровищ?

Спина сгорбилась, и до Нигана донесся печальный вздох. Пожалуй, его стоило счесть приглашением. Ниган вошел и опустился на пол возле пигалицы.

– И что тут у тебя?

Та подцепила со дна брелок с кроличьей лапкой, и тот закачался на тонкой цепочке:

– Это папин. Он говорил, настоящий амулет, действительно помогает.

– В смысле, несчастную зверюгу убили на кладбище в полночь пятницы тринадцатого? И это сделал рыжий, косой и хромой мужик по имени Джон, причем серебряной пулей и не слезая с лошади?

– Чего? – обалдела девчонка.

– Так мне рассказывали.

Она неуверенно пожала плечами:

– Знаю только, что это левая задняя лапка.

– Тоже неплохо.

– Но она все равно не сработала. Какая чушь. – Энид с раздражением бросила амулет назад.

– А это?

– Просто стеклянные бусы. Нашла в одном из брошенных домов.

– Красивые.

Ограненные стекляшки блестели на дне ящика, алые, как кровь из артерии.

– Беличий хвост. – Энид достала его и помахала. – Карл подарил. Сказал, когда нечего было жрать, Дэрил охотился на белок. А это кроличий. – Она подбросила хвостик, и тот красиво спланировал прямо на ладонь. – Прикольно, да?

– Тоже от Карла?

Девчонка кивнула.

– Это я сама нашла в ручье, том, который в двух милях севернее. – Энид принялась выкладывать на пол коллекцию небольших камешков: светлых, темных и пестрых.

– Можно печь блинчики. – Ниган завладел одним из них, гладким и сплющенным, точно диск. – Умел когда-то.

– Папа показывал, но у меня не получалось больше двух раз.

– Вот этот прикольный, прямо птичье яйцо. – Ниган указал на светлый камешек, усыпанный мелкими точками.

– И этот. Почти как мрамор, да? – Энид принялась катать в ладонях округлый камешек в изящных бежевых разводах. – А в этом, посмотри, дырка.

– Круто. Наверняка из него тоже можно сделать амулет посильнее, чем кроличья лапка.

– Шутишь?

– Нифига. Дай мне его, попробую.

Энид слабо улыбнулась:

– Что, пойдешь колдовать на кладбище?

– Только уточню, когда у нас ближайшая пятница тринадцатое. Встречу там рыжего, косого и хромого мужика по имени Джон. Он мне поможет.

– Ты придурок.

– Ладно тебе. А это что?

– Птичье гнездо. – Энид аккуратно взяла его обеими руками. – Карл мне его достал, все равно оно было пустое. – Внутри хрупкой конструкции из тонких веток и сухой травы уцелел пух и несколько крохотных перышек. – Выросли и улетели, а дом остался, никому не нужный.

– Порой птицы облюбовывают чужие гнезда. Может, и у этого нашелся бы новый владелец.

– Уже нет. – Девчонка вернула гнездо на место. – Ты ведь не просто так заглянул?

Ниган оперся обеими руками на пол, слегка откинулся и смерил Энид пристальным взглядом:

– Ты как?

– Неплохо.

– А если честно?

– Паршиво. – Она со стуком задвинула ящик. – Здесь дико скучно.

– Хочешь, Спенсер поучит тебя ездить верхом?

Энид мотнула головой, потом едва слышно спросила:

– Карл еще там?

– Сегодня был.

– Чего он такой настырный? Я же ему все сказала!

– Мы, мужики, глухие и тупые. Думаю, дело в дефектной игрек-хромосоме.

Девчонка слабо хмыкнула.

– Он тебе нравится. – Она послала ответный, такой же пристальный взгляд.

– Дело не в моих симпатиях, а в твоей безопасности.

– А если мне надоела безопасность?

– Гормоны. Не знаю, как у вас, девчонок, но у пацанов аккурат в твоем возрасте начинает сносить крышу.

– Ты смешной, – вдруг объявила Энид. – В смысле, ты правда стараешься, заботишься обо мне, однако думаешь про Карла, да?

– Пигалица, ты в приоритете. – Сглотнуть оказалось тяжело. – Хотя ты права. Я взрослый мужик, а, выходит, малодушничаю.

– Я тоже малодушничаю. – Энид опустила глаза. – Каждый раз, когда говорила Карлу, чтобы свалил, надеялась, что он вернется. Почему все так сложно? Если бы он не был Спасителем… – Она обхватила колени и уткнулась в них лицом. – О чем вы с ним говорили?

– Что он отстанет от тебя. Если ты еще раз скажешь, что не хочешь его видеть, он окончательно отстанет. Он поклялся.

Девчонка вскинула голову и воззрилась на Нигана с откровенным ужасом.

– Решение за тобой, пигалица. Наверное, я сукин сын, что взваливаю его на тебя…

– Нет! – Она потупилась. – Помнишь, ты как-то говорил, что есть вещи, которые никто за нас не может решить. И не должен решать.

– Вам по четырнадцать лет.

– И что? Ты не мой отец и учитель так себе. – Энид попыталась улыбнуться, чтобы смягчить свои слова. – Но это и хорошо.

– Уверена?

Она встала на колени, потянулась и чмокнула Нигана в щеку.

– Уверена. Ты ведь не оставишь меня одну?

– Ни за что.

Порой они с Люсиль мечтали, что заведут детей, мальчика и девочку, может, двух мальчиков и девочку или мальчика и двух девочек. Отчего не сложилось? Отчего все время возникали какие-то тупые отговорки? Выплаты кредитов, завалы на работе – это ведь не причины. Ты, сукин сын, попросту до глубины своей никчемной душонки боялся, что облажаешься? Что из тебя полезет все то дерьмо, за которое ты презирал некоторых идиотов-папашек? А теперь слишком поздно.

– Я решу и поговорю с Карлом, – объявила Энид. – Не как до этого, а серьезно.

– Я передам. И поддержу тебя в любом случае.

Как бы ни трясло этот несчастный чокнутый мир, дерьма в нем всегда предостаточно. Хоть что-то остается неизменным. Но это та единственная вещь, которую ты пожелал бы поменять, даже если бы оно стоило тебе жизни. Смешно.

* * *  
Переговоры на высшем уровне – иначе и не назовешь.

Пигалица и Карл устроились в гостиной Нигана, а его самого девчонка твердым голосом попросила свалить на кухню. Вау, настоящая женщина растет. Ниган передвинул стул так, чтобы в дверном проеме был виден солидный кусок комнаты, устроился на нем и вытянул ноги. Дико хотелось закурить, но он себе запретил. Хватит, не хватало еще привыкнуть к этому дерьму, хотя сигары, спрятанные в прикроватной тумбочке, прямо-таки искушали.

Ниган не собирался подслушивать, но некоторые фразы долетали до его ушей. Впрочем, пока ничего интересного, подростки решили начать издалека, а Карл принялся излагать свою нехитрую жизненную философию, правда, в смягченном варианте. Ниган думал, пигалица взовьется, но вместо крика донесся лишь яростный шепот, затем он стал спокойнее, а потом что-то быстро-быстро забормотал Карл. Повисла долгая пауза. Наконец, до слуха Нигана долетел скрип, кажется, девчонка решила передвинуть свое кресло поближе к дивану, на котором устроился пацан. И опять приглушенное бормотание. Ниган невольно вытянул шею, ловя редкие слова. Лучший друг отца? Нет, это не про Дэрила, про кого-то еще. И что-то про младшую сестру. Кто-то – то ли Карл, то ли Энид – громко шмыгнул носом, и снова бу-бу-бу.

– Ниган, – позвала, наконец, пигалица.

Он поднялся, заглянул в гостиную. Что же, это было предсказуемо. Хотя окажись на физиономии пацана хоть гран самодовольства, Ниган плюнул бы на договоренности и за ухо выставил его наружу. Но лицо Карла было серьезным, даже немного печальным, кстати, и Энид не казалась обалденно счастливой. А она-то чего?

– Мы побеседовали, – серьезно, даже официально сообщила девчонка. – И мы до конца не помирились.

Ниган ободряюще кивнул, ожидая продолжения.

– Я все равно с тобой не согласна. – Энид развернулась к Карлу. – Никогда не соглашусь.

Ниган понадеялся, пигалица не бросится перевоспитывать пацана, не успел ее предупредить, что это дохлое дело. Мужики, к добру ли, к худу ли, не поддаются дрессировке. А Энид продолжила:

– Но я соврала бы, если сказала, что больше не хочу тебя видеть. – И принялась буравить взглядом пол.

Пацан покраснел, даже уши вспыхнули – ну разве не прелесть?

Вспомнилось, как они с Люсиль первый раз поцеловались – в вечернем парке, когда Ниган провожал ее домой. У самого крыльца им это делать не хотелось, потому что отец Люсиль еще не решил, как отнестись к неожиданному кавалеру дочери: то ли наорать и выставить вон, а потом еще посыпать землю солью, то ли смириться. Поэтому они, не сговариваясь, остановились возле потухшего фонаря, и Люсиль, встав на цыпочки, первая прижалась к губам Нигана, быстро, словно клюнула. Он рассмеялся и обнял ее обеими руками и принялся целовать: лоб, виски, щеки, кончик неожиданно холодного носа, наконец, рот. Перед этим они ели мармелад со вкусом кока-колы, губы Люсиль оказались химически-сладкими, и Ниган представил, как крошечные пузырьки газировки лопаются на языке. Кажется, это был самый целомудренный поцелуй в его жизни. Потом Люсиль побежала прочь, ее бежевое пальто то выныривало под свет очередного фонаря, то пропадало в глубокой тьме. Я тебя вижу – я тебя не вижу – я тебя снова вижу.

Почему она? Почему именно эта тихая девчонка с простецким личиком? Ниган не мог объяснить себе это ни тогда, ни много позже. Так сложилось: встали звезды, пошутили гормоны. А что выйдет у двух юных придурков? Скорее всего, ничего – первые влюбленности быстро увядают, но это не повод от них отмахиваться как от чепухи.

– Хватит на сегодня серьезных разговоров. – Ниган ухмыльнулся. – У меня завалялись крекеры и бутылка лимонада. Как вам?

Карл и Энид настороженно воззрились на него, потом девчонка кивнула.

– Вот и отлично. – Ниган потер ладони.

Пока он ходил на кухню, пигалица тоже перебралась на диван, правда, на противоположный конец. Ниган сгрузил пачку, бутылку и два стакана на столик и направился к ДВД-проигрывателю и дискам. Среди них – какая удача! – нашлось кое-что подходящее. И, главное, проигрыватель все еще работал. Ниган загнал в него ДВД и зашарил по оглавлению.

– Это фильм? – подал голос Карл.

– Лучше. – Ниган ткнул на нужную строчку, и экран ожил, а из динамиков полился хрипловатый голос Майкла Болтона.

– Стариковский отстой, – тут же заметил сопляк.

– Ты просто ни хрена не понимаешь в отличной музыке.

– Когда мужчина любит женщину… – затянул певец.

Карл состроил рожу, но после первого куплета посерьезнел, бросил быстрый взгляд на Энид. Вот так, пацан, именно так! Когда мужчина любит женщину, он не замечает ее недостатков, готов перессориться из-за нее с лучшими друзьями, пожертвует ради нее всем. Гормоны… А даже если и они, какая разница?

Счастье – это краткий миг, его невозможно растянуть надолго и до безобразия легко упустить. Как ты, приятель, не радовался тому, что имеешь, пока его не потерял. А теперь лишь способен надеяться, что эти двое юных придурков не окажутся такими же идиотами. Малодушный кретин.

* * *  
Утро приветствовало накрапывающим дождиком и сыростью, пробравшейся в каждый уголок дома, даже под одеяло. Поэтому так приятно, когда спишь с кем-то: можно обнять чужое теплое тело и снова забыться. Иначе приходится вставать и идти заниматься делами.

Ниган выгреб на улицу, поморщился, запахнув куртку поплотнее, и улыбнулся прошествовавшей мимо Дениз. Давненько он не заглядывал в пышечке, надо будет забежать попозже и спросить, не нужны ли какие лекарства. Завтра должны прикатить Спасители, а послезавтра грядет очередной рейд, так что уже сегодня ребята договорились встретиться и начать прикидывать маршруты. Кстати, неплохо бы поговорить насчет тайников с оружием, если уж пуль скоро будет в избытке. До Резистанса, которым грезила Розита, еще далеко, но пора закладывать основы, те самые зацепки. Однако все это случится после обеда, а пока Ниган направил стопы к Джесси. Он притормозил возле угла ее дома, углядев Сэма, устроившегося на корточках у фундамента. Мальчишка, почти полностью скрытый кустами чубушника, пристально изучал потрескавшийся и покрытый мхом бетон. Ниган бесшумно подкрался и пристроился рядом. Мелкий слегка вздрогнул, послал ему быстрый взгляд, затем снова воззрился на фундамент, точнее, на изящную ярко-зеленую ящерку, распластавшуюся на серой поверхности.

– Красотка, – шепнул Ниган.

Сэм кивнул.

– Хочу ее поймать.

– Зачем? Пусть бежит.

– Ну, посмотреть поближе.

– Не выйдет. Ящерицы верткие. К тому же… – Ниган склонил голову.

– Что? – В глазах мелкого блеснуло любопытство.

– Хм… А действительно, попробуй.

Теперь во взгляде Сэма появилось подозрение. Однако мелкий выставил вперед ладони с растопыренными пальцами и хлопнул о бетон. Ящерка в мгновение ока проскользнула между ними, метнулась прочь изумрудной молнией, а на землю шлепнулся, подрагивая, такой же изумрудный хвостик. Сэм даже рот распахнул от удивления, а Ниган едва удержался от смеха.

– Тоже городской мальчишка, прямо как брат.

– Она… – Сэм надулся, потом осторожно коснулся замершего, наконец, хвоста. – Ей не больно?

– Нет. Ящерицы всегда отбрасывают хвост и удирают, если пытаешься их поймать. Не переживай ты так, скоро у нее отрастет новый, еще лучше. Я в твоем возрасте тоже пытался их ловить и так же безуспешно.

Сэм зажал хвост между указательным и большим пальцами, поднял и зачарованно уставился. Мальчишки всего мира хоть раз, но пробуют поймать какую-нибудь мелкую зверушку, охотничий инстинкт, чтоб его!

Мелкие зверушки… Ниган нахмурился. Птенец, потом крыса – когда он напоролся на ту несчастную птичку? Уже после того, как сюда заявились Спасители. Приятель, ты ведь не думаешь?.. Точнее, тебе очень не хочется об этом думать. Те самые закидоны принца наверняка требуют выхода, а ровесники не всегда подворачиваются под руку. Карл ходит тут как по собственному дому, и ты даже представления не имеешь, насколько часто он заглядывает в Александрию. Учителей инструктируют касаемо такого дерьма, потому что начинается оно со зверей, а заканчивается всегда людьми. Дьявол! Если ты прав, приятель, тогда ты больше чем болван – сам пустил волка в курятник! Что Карл дарил Энид? Беличий и кроличий хвосты? Может, это ничего не значит, а может, дохера важно. Ниган прижал ладонь к фундаменту, покосился на Сэма, по-прежнему возящегося с хвостом ящерицы. Звери в отличие от рептилий так просто с конечностями не расстаются.

И что теперь? Как припереть Карла к стенке и подтвердить или опровергнуть подозрения? И как намекнуть окрыленной пигалице, что у принца скелетов в шкафу побольше, чем казалось? И ты, и девчонка в заднице, самое мерзкое – Энид в ней очутилась по твоей вине! Ниган провел рукой по подбородку.

– Вот ты где! – За кустами нарисовался Скотт.

– Что стряслось?

– За воротами Спасители.

Ниган мгновенно выпрямился:

– Но они же должны приехать только завтра.

Скотт передернул плечами и послал встревоженный, нет, скорее перепуганный взгляд.

– Иду. Сэм, – Ниган склонился и легонько похлопал мелкого по плечу, – живо домой. Если мать и брат там, пусть не показываются на улице, понял?

Тот резко кивнул и рванул к крыльцу.

Какой черт ни принес Спасителей, ясно, что сейчас не произойдет ничего хорошего.

Какого-то дьявола Дэрил снова прикатил вместе с Мэгги. Что, в Хиллтопе дел вообще не осталось? Когда девица узрела Нигана, то быстро переглянулась с лучшим другом Рика, а потом у нее на губах проступила улыбочка, чертовски нехорошая.

– Мы ждали вас завтра. – Он постарался произнести это как можно спокойнее.

– Обстоятельства изменились. – Мэгги шагнула вперед и вскинула пистолет, так что дуло уставилось ровнехонько в лоб Нигана. – Дэрил?

– Зиг, Джаред, Лора, Стоун, – хрипло бросил тот, – сгоняйте сюда остальных!

Что за?.. Ублюдки что-то пронюхали? О схронах с оружием? О пулях Юджина? Но как? Нет, не могли. Тогда в чем дело?

Со всех сторон понеслись крики и ругань. Ниган осторожно покосился на начавший собираться у ворот народ: перепуганный и возмущенный. Что же за хрень! Еще раз – где ты успел облажаться, приятель? Вот и Дианна, непривычно растрепанная и даже, мать ее, растерянная.

– Я полагала, – негромко начала Мэгги, и вокруг повисла тишина, будто люди приготовились ловить каждое слово, – вы поумнели. Занялись тем, для чего предназначены.

– Мы… – Дианна выступила вперед.

– Замолчи, женщина. Лора! – Дэрил кивнул блондинистой девахе, и та подошла, ткнула Дианну стволом автомата, загоняя обратно в толпу.

Зато внимание Мэгги было полностью сосредоточено на Нигане.

– Но ты все никак не уймешься. Вынюхиваешь, выслеживаешь, шатаешься по соседям.

Нет, прикинуться дураком не получится – Мэгги явно имела в виду не Хиллтоп. Тогда как она узнала? Мишонн таки заметила Нигана в Королевстве? Но отчего не слила Рику? Однако если она встречается с Иезекиилем тайно, то не должна была проболтаться и Мэгги. Что-то не складывается.

– Как тебя… Дианна, да? – Девица послала ей издевательский взгляд. – Ты, похоже, уже совсем не контролируешь своих.

Дико хотелось развернуться и встретиться глазами с Дианной, но пистолет Мэгги с силой ткнул в лоб, так что пришлось замереть, чувствуя, как спина начинает чесаться.

– Она ведь не в курсе, да? Но я объясню: и ей, и прочим. Ты явился куда не следует и разговаривал с кем не следует. И мне плевать, о чем вы трепались, хоть о видах на урожай, хоть о том, как глубоко будете лизать нам задницы. Ты туда сунулся, и Александрия будет наказана.

Дерьмо. Если так неймется, пристрели меня! Но сукины дети Спасители никогда так не работали. Однако как они узнали?! Ниган не заметил слежку? Где, где он проебался?

– Так уж и быть, – громко прошептала Мэгги, – я удовлетворю твое любопытство.

Широко распахнутые зеленые глаза пялились будто в самую душу, радовались той ненависти, которую видели.

– Секрет прост: никогда не верь трусам. Тот, кто смалодушничал хоть раз, обязательно устроит какое-нибудь дерьмо. – Да о ком она, мать ее?! – Знаешь, мы тогда едва запомнили физиономию этого ублюдка. Зато насмотрелись на его спину.

– Ричард, – выдохнул Ниган. Этот уебок, этот… Как только посмел?!

– Он самый.

Доберусь до него, живьем сдеру кожу, переломаю все кости!..

– Вы убили его семью.

– Чепуха. Мы убили уродов, которые на нас напали. Семья! Не смей называть этим словом сборище неудачников. Семья – святое, то, ради чего ты готов пожертвовать собой. А этот ублюдок сбежал так резво, что даже Дэрил не угнался. Семья. – Пальцы Мэгги сжались на рукоятке пистолета с такой силой, что побелели костяшки. – Никто из вас вообще не понимает, что это! Вы просто тупое стадо, а не семья!

Чокнутая девица распсиховалась не на шутку! Блядь… это было страшно, настолько, что по виску скатилась мерзкая холодная капля пота. Да что с тобой такое?

– Трус надеялся, Саша его не раскроет, пообещал, если ты явишься снова, опять тебя сдать. И Саша пообещала и тут же рассказала все нам, своей семье. Потому что никто не верит трусам и предателям и не держит перед ними обещания.

А вот это я запомню, сука. Ни одному вашему слову нет веры, ни малейшей, а значит, у меня только один выбор – перебить вас всех.

– Как я уже сказала, – громко произнесла Мэгги, – вы облажались и вы будете наказаны. Стоун, Лора!

Грохнули два выстрела, и Ниган, наплевав на наставленный пистолет, резко развернулся к завопившей, подавшейся назад толпе. Кто?! На асфальте, как на полосе прибоя, осталось лежать два тела, мужское и женское. Зак и… господи, Дениз. Боже, только не ее, не пышечку! Как же… Какого дьявола?!

В горле встал ком, Ниган быстро-быстро заморгал, пытаясь… Что-то потекло по лбу, носу, и он дрожащей рукой смахнул, тупо уставился на кровь, отчего-то появившуюся на пальцах. Дерьмо. Дерьмодерьмодерьмо…

– Ты виноват, – прилетело в спину. – Надеюсь, хоть в этот раз до тебя дошло.

Пышечка, я не хотел. Зак, чувак… Нет оправданий, просто – нет! Ни единого!

Ниган стоял столбом, смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел… Глаза были сухими настолько, что их жгло. Он даже не мог зажмуриться, словно ему отрезали веки. А мимо кто-то ходил, что-то говорил, глухо, невнятно, тупо. Здесь и сейчас все это не имело никакого значения.

«Ну вот ты, идиот, и допрыгался», неожиданно четко и сухо произнес в самое ухо голос Рика. А ведь тебя предупреждали.

– Ниган? Эй, Ниган!

Почему-то шея не треснула, когда он повернул ее, воззрился на невесть как возникших рядом Джонни и Барнса. Мужики отчего-то казались злыми и дохера растерянными. А забавно…

– Дианна велела отвести тебя домой.

– О. – И что, блядь, это значит?

Мужики переглянулись, и Барнс, прокашлявшись, добавил:

– Ты под домашним арестом, чувак. Типа до выяснения всех обстоятельств.

– О, – тупо повторил Ниган.

Они будто ждали, что он набросится на них с кулаками, но Ниган лишь склонил голову сначала налево, потом направо и кивнул. Домашний арест, мать его. Пускай. Все равно в мозгах не было ни одной мысли.

Дениз, пышечка, прости меня, если сможешь. Это я – да, это я виноват.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 17:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XMDfMaKDa0


	18. Jigsaw Falling into Place

Ниган то сидел, замерев, на диване и пялился в темный экран телевизора, то срывался и принимался метаться по гостиной, кухне, спальне, всему дому. Его как рикошетило от стены к стене, а потом силы заканчивались, и он снова застывал, глядя прямо перед собой. Ты облажался – в очередной раз. Вообразил, что дела идут хорошо, расслабился и сразу же огреб. Самое мерзкое и жуткое в том, что сучка Мэгги права, нельзя верить трусам и предателям. Как только ублюдок рассказал свою историю, ты должен был насторожиться! Пристрелить его нахрен! И Дениз и Зак остались бы живы. Спасибо, сволочи, я усвоил урок! Пусть и не тот, на который вы рассчитывали.

Ниган в очередной раз остановился посреди кухни, тяжело сглотнул. В горле отчего-то пересохло, будто он орал несколько часов. К дьяволу! Ниган отыскал на полке чистый стакан и плеснул воды из-под крана, отпил и закашлялся. Внутри все першило и царапалось, никак не желало униматься, и он склонился над раковиной, оперся на нее обеими руками и согнулся. Да что ж за дерьмо?! Ниган кашлял, давился, ощущая, как кровь прилипает к коже, как от удушья завязываются в узел легкие, а по щекам текут слезы. Господи, это тупо, жалко… Черт… Дениз, Энни, Абрахам, Джеффри, Ричардс, Том… Сколько же их? И сколько еще будет? Ты сам говорил Розите, что Александрия ничего не значит без людей, которые в ней живут. А люди продолжают гибнуть один за другим! Не смей разводить сопли, засранец! Никчемное дерьмо, ноющее, жалеющее себя вместо того, чтобы отомстить!

Дениз, смешная полненькая девчонка с толстыми очками, вечно соскальзывающими на самый кончик носа, и веселыми кудряшками. Поначалу боявшаяся прикасаться к иголкам и скальпелям, чуть ли не зажмуривавшаяся при этом. Никто не верил в нее, даже она сама. Но постепенно, крошечными шажочками она шла вперед, училась, становилась уверенней. Это было как наблюдать за тем, как распускается редкий цветок, понемногу показывая лепестки, скрученные в крохотный непримечательный бутон. Ты стала отличным врачом, пышечка…

Ниган саданул кулаком по краю раковины. Недостаточно! Ударил снова, еще раз и еще, уставился на содранные костяшки. Дерьмо! Он оттолкнулся и заехал кулаком по дверце шкафа. Стекло издало глухой звук, дрогнуло, но и только. Сука, мало! На каком-то из ударов на нем отпечатались красные пятна, а на следующем – сеть мелких трещин. Наконец, оно поддалось, с громким звоном лопнуло и полетело в разные стороны, и Ниган отступил, глубоко и жадно дыша, баюкая левой рукой правую, в которой все-таки расцвела боль.

– Чувак, все окей? – донесся из-за задней двери голос Барнса.

– Фигня. Тарелку раскокал.

Тело мелко дрожало, на висках выступил пот, зато дышалось теперь отменно, и каждый глоток воздуха отдавался в порезанных пальцах. Ниган оскалился, ухватил торчавший из раны крупный осколок, выдернул и отбросил, и кровь радостно закапала на пол. Ниган выматерился, опять метнулся к раковине и подставил руку под кран. Кажется, захлестало еще сильнее, а ладонь как свело. Плевать! Кровь, смешиваясь с ледяной водой, текла и текла, дрожь постепенно проходила. Хватит, приятель, попустись уже и включи мозги. Ты обязан выбраться из этого дерьма. Ты живучий и сообразительный засранец, так что вперед!

Только проще сказать, чем сделать. Ниган закрыл кран, кое-как перемотал руку кухонным полотенцем и побрел в спальню. Там он тяжело уселся на кровать и принялся рыться в тумбочке, пытаясь сообразить, куда в последний раз запихнул аптечку. Сюда ведь, и если в верхнем ящике нет, значит, нижняя полка? Точно. Вроде тот осколок был единственным, так что достаточно только прочистить, пройтись сверху остатками мази с антибиотиком и как следует замотать. Шевелить пальцами по-прежнему было больно, но это мелочи.

В окно что-то негромко стукнуло, и Ниган резко обернулся. Стук повторился, уже более настойчиво, потом над подоконником нарисовалась чья-то макушка. Судя по росту… Энид? Ниган подбежал к окну и осторожно, чтобы не скрипнуло, распахнул. Пигалица ухватилась обеими руками и подтянулась чуть повыше.

– Меня не видели, – громким шепотом сообщила она. – Ты как?

– Сносно. – Ниган на всякий случай спрятал перебинтованную руку за спину, и девчонка послала ему чуть ли не осуждающий взгляд – поздно забеспокоился, придурок. – Что Спасители?

– Укатили два часа назад.

Два часа? Это же сколько времени прошло, пока Ниган страдал херней? Он тупо воззрился на часы, и те жестоко подтвердили слова Энид.

– Остальные?

– Дианна у себя, собрала Картера, Тобина и Аарона, – доложила пигалица. – Твои сидят у Скотта. Ниган, что теперь будет…

И тут в голову пришла чертовски своевременная мысль:

– Розита. Где сейчас Розита?

– Ну… наверное, тоже у Скотта.

– Хочешь мне здорово помочь, пигалица?

Энид с готовностью кивнула.

– Тогда дуй к Розите. Передай ей, чтобы они немедленно замели все следы. И чтобы смотрели в оба, за ними может быть слежка.

– Это о чем?

– Неважно, она поймет. Главное, чтобы сделали все как можно быстрее и незаметнее. Ясно?

– Ясно. – Девчонка еще раз кивнула и была такова.

Ниган закрыл окно, привалился к стене и шумно выдохнул. А вдруг он зря запаниковал? А вдруг не зря? А вдруг Спасители только и ждут… К дьяволу! Розита сумеет незаметно выбраться из Александрии, в этом Ниган был уверен. Как и в том, что ублюдки начнут рыскать по окрестностям. И вопрос в том, кто кого опередит. Юджин здорово наследил на том заводике, и если Спасители туда доберутся, будут новые трупы.

Что еще? Давай, соображай, что ты еще способен сделать, пока торчишь взаперти? Для начала Ниган вернулся на кухню, аккуратно вынул из дверцы шкафа все еще торчавшие там осколки, смел в мусорку те, что валялись на полу, и замыл кровь. Вот так гораздо лучше – ты само спокойствие, приятель. Неважно, какой раздрай в башке, главное, чтобы его никто не заметил. Потом Ниган разжился листком бумаги и карандашом и занялся прикидками: старое-доброе «укажите ваши сильные и слабые стороны». И плевать, что с сильными сторонами по-прежнему напряг. В слабые стороны он с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием вписал крупными буквами «Дианна» и резко ухмыльнулся. Любопытно, кстати, о чем она досовещается с Аароном и остальными? А чем бы ни закончилось, сдаваться Ниган не собирался. Хоть заприте меня, идиоты!

Он с отвращением посмотрел на листок, сложил его пополам, снова пополам и еще, пока не остался маленький толстый и топорщащийся квадратик, затем принялся рвать. Обрывки покрыли столешницу, как островки сугробов во время оттепели. Какая чушь! Сидеть на жопе ровно и ждать невыносимо! Чего Ниган никогда не умел, так это не дергаться. Энид ведь разыскала Розиту? Умница ведь рванула на завод? Ни во что не вляпалась? Уже скоро вечер, а Ниган торчал в четырех стенах и мог разве что пялиться в окна. Выбраться бы наружу, дать в морду Джонни или Барнсу… Но чуваки не заслужили. Пусть они и выполняли приказ Дианны, однако явно злость не показывали, незачем их настраивать против себя.

Ниган в который раз посмотрел на часы, поднес к уху, услышал четкий «тик-так». Нет, не сдохли, пусть и казалось, что секундная стрелка замерла. Сколько… еще… тут… торчать… мать вашу?!

Парадная дверь скрипнула, в гостиной застучали башмаки, и Ниган выпрямился на стуле, быстро сгреб со столешницы обрывки и засунул в карман куртки.

Аарон, Скотт, Тобин, Розита. Серьезные, даже мрачные, но полные решимости. Вау, какая делегация! Все четверо вошли на кухню и встали вокруг стола.

Ниган растянул губы в ухмылке:

– Что, чуваки, потолкуем?

* * *  
Сразу перейти к делу не вышло. Сначала они перебрались в гостиную, затем Аарон как-то растеряно вздохнул и предложил сварить кофе. Ниган вспомнил, что у него еще осталась полбанки растворимого, и они с Розитой долго искали ее по всем шкафчикам. Оно даже и к лучшему – чуваки немного расслабились, Тобин устало откинулся на спинку дивана, Скотт, наоборот, устроился на самом краю, уперев локти в колени и сцепив перед собой руки в замок. Ниган занял одно из кресел, во втором устроилась Розита, Аарон же притащил себе из кухни стул. Чашки толпой собрались посреди журнального столика, над ними поднимался пар, однако брать их никто не спешил. Ниган решился первым, глотнул обжигающий, но слабенький кофе, и это стало сигналом.

Скотт еще больше подался вперед:

– В общем… – и подвис.

– Ты свободен, – закончил за него Тобин.

– Но ты и я больше не в совете, – добавил Аарон, взяв свою чашку.

– Окей. – Что же, ожидаемо. – Почему я, понятно. А ты?

– Я тоже знал про Королевство и скрыл это от Дианны.

– Какого черта? – раздраженно выдохнула Розита. – Зачем ты вообще ей рассказал?

– Она спросила.

– Соврать не мог?

– Умница, – предупреждающе позвал Ниган, – не заводись. Во-первых, Аарон у нас на то и Аарон, что не лжет. – Да, это порой бесило, однако иначе Ниган перестал бы уважать чувака. – Во-вторых, Дианна не идиотка. Даже если бы Аарон соврал, она это мгновенно просекла. Тобин, ты?

– Меня про ваше Королевство не спрашивали. – Тот выдавил кривую улыбку. – К тому же я действительно о нем ни черта не знал. Так что я в совете. И Спенсер.

– Чего? – Брови приподнялись сами собой.

– Там должен быть представитель тех, кто ездит в рейды. А остальным Дианна теперь не доверяет.

При этих словах Скотт и Аарон как-то странно переглянулись.

– Так, чуваки. – Ниган отставил недопитый кофе. – Давайте-ка по порядку и с подробностями.

Скотт хлопнул ладонями по коленям и сгорбился еще больше:

– Когда Спасители свалили, настоящий ор поднялся. Народ всякое кричал, и про то, сколько можно это дерьмо терпеть, но отдельные уроды… – Руки мужика сжались в кулаки. – Я эти рожи запомнил. Некоторые особо умные даже изгнать тебя предлагали. Типа из-за тебя все говно. А некоторые ныли, что запереть от греха подальше. Ну и Дианна объявила, что будет совет, и умотала. Мы с ребятами собрались, потолковали и отправили Хита разведать.

– В смысле, подслушать?

– Вроде того. – Скотт уставился на собственные кулаки. – Он вернулся через полчасика, подтвердил, что Дианна и правда собралась тебя запереть, хотя Тобин и Редж были против.

– Редж к нам присоединился, – произнес Аарон. – Первый раз увидел, как он пошел против Дианны.

– Что толку, если даже он ее не переубедил? – раздраженно буркнул Тобин, потянувшись за чашкой. – Признаться, – он послал Нигану хмурый взгляд, – я сначала здорово на тебя разозлился. Но когда начались разговоры про чуть ли не изгнание… Я спросил Картера, а как насчет тех, кто разорил огород? Тут ты скор на расправу, а как насчет тех ублюдков? Знаешь, что он мне ответил? Что мой чертов огород подождет. Вот такими словами.

– Чувак, – Ниган снова взял чашку, обхватил ее обеими руками, – ты имеешь полное право на меня злиться. Даже больше, чем злиться. – Коричневая поверхность глянцево блестела, отражала перекошенную коричневую же физиономию. – Я подставил вас всех. Но твой огород одна из самых важных штук, что есть в Александрии.

– Поэтому я сейчас здесь, а не в резиденции Монро. – Тобин шумно отхлебнул.

– В общем, – снова вступил Скотт, – Дианна решила, что изгнание чересчур, типа ты многое для нас сделал, но за ворота тебя пускать нечего. Вот тут-то мы и вошли.

– Мы – это кто? – с искренним любопытством уточнил Ниган.

– Я, Хит, Франсин, Ник, Джона, Холли, Бобби. Розита тогда бегала по твоему поручению.

Умница кивнула и быстро сказала:

– Там все хорошо, потом объясню.

Потом так потом. Тем более, тут творилось нечто дохрена интересное.

– Короче, – Скотт знакомым жестом провел по обритому черепу, – мы поставили ультиматум. Если тебя запирают, то в следующий рейд пусть отправляются сами. Мы без тебя и пальцем не шевельнем.

Вау. Это было просто… В башке действительно не вертелось ничего, кроме одного несчастного «вау».

– И все-таки зря… – начал Аарон.

– Нифига! – вскинулся Скотт. – Серьезно, мужик, задолбало терпеть, пока о нас вытирают ноги. Конечно, проще сидеть на заднице и ничего не делать, так точно не облажаешься. А Ниган делает! Он договорился с Хиллтопом, помог устроить огород, поймал лошадь. Если б не он, – Скотт понизил голос, – мы бы до сих пор не знали, где Убежище. И про их второй форпост тоже. Ниган дает нам надежду. – И чувак смущенно уставился в пол, наверняка покраснел бы, не будь темнокожим.

– Согласна со Скоттом. – Розита забросила ногу на ногу. – А Спасители все равно нашли бы повод убить кого-нибудь из наших. Может, попозже, но нашли.

Тобин кивнул.

Аарон ненадолго спрятал лицо в ладонях, затем вздохнул, словно сдаваясь:

– Я согласен, что Дианна собиралась принять неверное решение. Она по-прежнему слишком напугана.

– Редж именно это и пытался ей сказать, – бросил Тобин. – Черта с два она послушала!

– Но ваш ультиматум все равно недопустим.

– Так он же сработал, – повела плечами Розита.

– Именно. – Скотт криво улыбнулся. – Как запахло жареным, Картер раскудахтался что твой петух. Тоже завопил про недопустимость. Ладно тебе, Аарон! Мы же блефовали.

– Уверен? – мрачно спросил тот.

– Давай порадуемся, что не пришлось выяснять. И если кого и надо гнать из совета, так это Картера, а не Нигана и тебя.

Аарон явно снова хотел возразить, однако устало махнул рукой.

– Чуваки, – позвал Ниган, и на него уставились четыре пары глаз, – я вам дохрена благодарен. И за доверие, и за то, что заступились. Однако Аарон прав, что переживает, нас ждет то еще дерьмо.

– Отобьемся, – с готовностью вскинулась Розита.

– Не сомневаюсь. Но помните, формально теперь главный Спенсер. На худой конец, он связующее звено между нами и советом. Аарон, Тобин, что вы об этом думаете?

Тобин пожал плечами, Аарон потер подбородок.

– Все еще не понимаю, что у парня в голове, – признался он. – С одной стороны, признаю, он неплохо вписался. – На этом месте Розита слегка поморщилась, но не прервала. – С другой, он… виляет. Пока мы разговаривали с Дианной и Картером, Спенсер не высказался против тебя, но и не поддержал. Не то чтобы его мнение хоть как-то повлияло бы, тем не менее, он решил соблюсти нейтралитет. Однако когда мать предложила его кандидатуру, тут же согласился. Впрочем, других вариантов и не было.

– Он трусливый сукин сын, – вынесла вердикт Розита.

– Не трусливый, иначе не ездил бы в рейды, – заметил Ниган. – Или трусливый не во всем. Аарон прав, это можно толковать двояко.

Кажется, младшенький Монро унаследовал от предков гораздо больше, чем думалось.

– Да мы просто задвинем его и слушать не станем, – хмыкнул Скотт.

– Нет, – качнул головой Ниган, – ни в коем случае. Наоборот, нужно, чтобы он с руки у нас ел. Говоришь, Розиты во время вашего ультиматума не было?

– Мы успели, – произнесла вместо Скотта умница. – Черт, Ниган, ты как в воду глядел!

– Значит, Спасители таки решили пошуровать по окрестностям.

Она кивнула:

– Как Энид прибежала, я сразу схватила ее и Юджина, и мы поехали. В смысле… она в меня вцепилась как репейник. Я сначала не хотела, но проще было взять ее с собой.

Ниган невольно улыбнулся, и успокоенная Розита продолжила:

– Мы забрали готовые пули и оборудование, замели все следы, которые могли. Клянусь, цех сейчас выглядит так, что и не скажешь, что там кто-то бывал. Выехали, едва успели загнать машину в кусты, как увидели Спасителей. И сволочи вкатили прямо на территорию завода. Как чуяли!

– В округе не так много укромных мест, так что оно предсказуемо. Главное, в этот раз нас не поймали. Пули целы, стволы тоже. Но теперь нам придется быть дохрена бдительными. И еще момент. Розита, Спенсер еще подбивает к тебе клинья?

Скотт приподнял бровь, Аарон послал умнице удивленный взгляд, а та слегка покраснела:

– Не то чтобы… Ты сказал к нему присмотреться, так что я не стала его совсем отшивать.

– Окей. Тогда ты не пришла с ребятами, потому что была с ними не согласна. Ты все еще ненавидишь меня из-за Абрахама. Поняла?

– Ниган… – начал Аарон.

– Нет, он прав. – Розита скрестила руки на груди и забарабанила пальцами по предплечью. – И я согласна. Если Спенсер собирается нас слить, ему же хуже. Если нет, готова его поцеловать.

Скотт и Тобин захмыкали, Аарон же сокрушенно покачал головой.

– Я тоже поговорю с парнем, – произнес Ниган, – проверю, будет он вертеться угрем или нет.

– Дианна? – приподнял бровь Аарон.

– А вот с ней мне больше говорить не о чем. Она выбрала.

На этот раз Аарон не стал снова мотать головой, ограничился кивком.

Когда народ, наконец, засобирался, чувак предсказуемо задержался, прошествовал за Ниганом на кухню и даже взялся мыть чашки, хоть это полагалось сделать хозяину.

– Все произошло слишком быстро, – заметил он.

– Оно всегда так происходит.

– Точно вознамерился сжечь мосты?

– Не я это начал. – Ниган распахнул шкафчик, тот самый, с выбитым стеклом, и стал убирать туда чашки.

– Извини, но это звучит…

– Отстойно?

– По-детски.

Ниган помедлил, затем негромко хмыкнул:

– Ты никогда не спрашивал, почему я был один, когда мы встретились.

– Не люблю лезть в душу. Когда человек готов, он сам рассказывает.

– Будем считать, что я готов. – А может, и не до конца, потому что по спине мерзко мазнуло холодом. Однако Аарон заслужил узнать, причем давно. – Я прибился к одной группе, так себе группе, признаюсь. Но я хотел, чтобы чуваки выжили, расшибался в лепешку для этого. Там была одна девица, рыженькая. – Ниган невесело улыбнулся. – Считается, все неприятности от рыжих баб, и с ней это правило сработало на все сто. Возле нее крутился чувак, вроде как ее парень, как потом выяснилось, сутенер. Она прежде работала проституткой, и мужик решил, что с ее помощью устроится и в этом новом дерьме. Как-то ублюдок поднял на нее руку, ну я и влез, дурак.

– Отчего дурак?

– Ты дальше слушай. В общем, начистил я ему рыло, а девица висела на мне, рыдала и благодарила. И я, разумеется, размяк. Решил, защищу ее. Только недооценил сутенера и, мать его, главу нашей группы. Сначала все было тихо, а где-то через неделю девица прибежала ко мне в крови и разодранной одежде, сказала, ублюдок ее чуть не убил. И я разобрался, сделал из урода отличную отбивную. Когда я уходил, чувак дышал, даже орал вслед, что как прочухается, выпустит мне кишки. А на следующий день оказался мертв. И вроде как я его убил.

Аарон молча протянул Нигану последнюю чашку, тот вытряс из нее остатки воды и отправил на полку к сестрам.

– Рыжая сучка твердила, что я был сам не свой, взбесился, прочую чепуху, закапывала как могла. И тряслась всем телом, будто перед ней маньяк стоял. Прочие разделились, и нашлись те, кто меня поддержал. А чувак, который глава, слушал и эдак снисходительно кивал. И тут бы мне сообразить, однако я оказался тем еще идиотом. Потом чувак сказал: «Я тебе верю, а эта сука явно что-то мутит. Но народ взбудоражился. Давай ты проветришься немного, тут как раз одно местечко есть, которое нужно проверить, я же пока уйму чуваков, поищу свидетелей...» Вот это все дерьмо. И я пошел, понял, что за херня произошла, только когда меня попытались убить.

– Тебя подставили.

– Именно. Я все размышлял и размышлял, прокручивал в башке, и тут детали пазла сложились. Чертов сутенер мешался, и я мешался тоже, вроде как соперник. И он решил убить одним выстрелом двух зайцев. Вуаля. А та девица… Она тряслась не потому, что видела меня, а потому что рядом стоял чувак, который приказал ей солгать, наверняка угрожал. Сначала я хотел вернуться, устроить ублюдку темную, потом… Кому бы я что доказал? Да, не я прикончил сутенера, однако те двое, которых послали от меня избавиться, были на моей совести. И все это дерьмо, как ни крути, кончилось бы новыми трупами. Я решил, хватит. Может, без меня оно как-то устаканится, а даже если нет, это уже не мои проблемы. А та рыжая… сама выбрала.

– Ты ее простил?

– Не то чтобы простил, но до некоторой степени понял. – Ниган отвернулся от шкафчика и привалился задницей к раковине. – Когда я очутился здесь, то выдал Дианне кредит доверия. Я правда считал, что она молодец. Но, уж извини, мои кредиты теперь меньше, чем прежде, и быстро кончаются.

– Я тоже до некоторой степени тебя понял. И во многом согласен.

– Окей. Что тебе еще не нравится?

– Твое предложение Розите.

– Чепуха. Если парень распустит руки, она просто съездит ему по яйцам.

– Дело немного не в этом.

– Да, это дерьмо, но она единственная, кто сможет раскрутить Спенсера. 

Аарон поднял руки, сдаваясь:

– Ладно, заканчиваем бессмысленный спор. Когда рейд?

– Послезавтра, учитывая, что нам нужно устроить похороны и кучу всего распланировать.

– И на похороны мы все придем.

– Именно. И ни у одного из нас не будет виноватой или заискивающей рожи.

Аарон тяжело вздохнул:

– Я знаю, Дениз была тебе важна.

– Чертовски важна, приятель. И поэтому ублюдки пожалеют, что выбрали именно ее. Хотя кого бы они ни выбрали, все равно пожалеют. И это не пустой треп.

– Конечно. – Аарон поднял руку, помедлил и все-таки похлопал Нигана по плечу. Да, сейчас можно, ему сейчас можно.

Всех нас, сволочи, вы не перебьете, не надейтесь. Я доберусь до вас первым, когда вы будете ждать этого меньше всего. Я теперь умею бить в спину, ведь у меня был отличный учитель.

* * *  
Оплакивание оплакиванием, похороны похоронами, однако было еще кое-что дохера важное, и Ниган намеревался это сделать до рейда. И никто ему не помешает: ни враги, ни, тем более, друзья. Быстро прыгнуть в машину и рвануть в Королевство до того, как хватятся, – вот и весь план. Безобразно яркое солнце золотило колючую проволоку, и бита, пристегнутая на переднем сиденье, словно улыбалась. Чертовски жаль, что ее не пустят за ворота, но Ниган справится и сам.

Дениэл, узрев гостя, широко улыбнулся. До хрена неловко, но скоро придется испоганить ему настроение.

– Привет, чувак. Что-то не вижу Ричарда.

Рыцарь его величества задумался:

– Наверное, он у конюшен.

– Тогда поищу там. Я твой должник.

Жаль, что тот не понял иронии. А Ниган, засунув руки в карманы и насвистывая, рванул в указанном направлении. Ублюдок действительно торчал там в компании еще двоих чуваков в броне. И сбледнул с лица, когда разглядел, кто к нему направлялся. Правильно, урод! И сейчас ты пересрешь еще больше.

– Рад всех видеть! – Ниган раскинул руки и растопырил пальцы. – Отличный денек сегодня.

Приятели Ричарда одарили гостя настороженными взглядами, затем тот, что постарше, с темными немного поседевшими короткими волосами и короткой же бородкой, кивнул:

– Вроде того.

– Не вроде, а точно. – Ниган широко улыбнулся. – Вот, к примеру, я. Все думал, где же пропадает мой дорогой друг Ричард? Искал его повсюду и нашел. Разве не удача? Хей, чувак, – он заступил ублюдку дорогу, – куда же ты? Я только тебя увидел.

– Мне не о чем с тобой говорить, – умудрился выдавить тот, и его подбородок хорошо так дернулся. Ну не чудно ли?

– Зря, чертовски зря. А у меня, наоборот, есть что тебе сказать.

– Ричард… – напряженно начал его второй приятель.

– Вы, мужики, если беспокоитесь, оставайтесь. Нам с Ричардом скрывать нечего.

– Не собираюсь участвовать в твоем балагане…

– Балагане? – Тело напряглось сами собой. – Какое-то странное слово. И что же ты назвал балаганом, чувак? Может, Спасителей? Они как раз вчера к нам заявились.

Ричард рванул было прочь, но Ниган сгреб его за ворот.

– Или балаган это трупы, которые после них остались?

– Отпусти! Я не понимаю!..

Ниган боднул головой прямо в раззявленную рожу, отпихнул ублюдка и врезал что есть сил. Когда тот полетел за землю, успел пару раз наподдать по почкам, и тут приятели Ричарда его все-таки скрутили.

– Ну, козел?! Кто из наших мертвецов для тебя больший балаган? Двадцатилетняя девчонка? Мужик?!

– Зовите короля! – истошно закричал кто-то.

Ричард возился на земле, бестолково водил рукой по окровавленному лицу. Надеюсь, я тебе выбил хоть один зуб, ублюдок! Ниган рванулся к уроду, но ему хорошо так заломили руки.

– Уймись ты!

А вот и Иезекииль – несся на всех парах, наплевав на королевское величие, а следом едва поспевал толстяк Джерри.

– Что тут происходит?

– Этот псих напал на меня! – Ричард кое-как поднялся на карачки.

– Ниган? – На физиономии Иезекииля боролись удивление и настоящий королевский гнев. – Потрудитесь объяснить…

– С радостью. А тебе, ублюдок, привет от Мэгги.

Трусливая мразь аж вздрогнула.

– С чего ты решил, что тебя не сдадут? Сдали, даже бантиком перевязали!

– Сэр Ниган, я требую ответа! – Иезекииль оперся на трость.

– Ваше величество, – несмотря на выкрученные руки, он умудрился отвесить подобие поклона. – Перед богом, вами и людьми я обвиняю этого человека в смерти двоих моих друзей.

– Врешь!

– Молчать! – рявкнул король. – Продолжайте, сэр Ниган.

– Вчера к нам приехали Спасители, узнавшие, что мы с сэром Скоттом побывали в Королевстве. Преподали урок – никогда не верить трусам и предателям.

– Тыыыыы… – с ненавистью провыл Ричард.

– Можешь гордиться, твою рожу запомнили, хотя трусливую задницу запомнили еще лучше. Поговори с Сашей, Иезекииль, когда она в следующий раз сюда приедет. Уверен, ей будет, что порассказать.

Король не побледнел, но как-то посерел, черты его лица резко обозначились, словно кожу натянули до предела.

– Их звали Дениз и Зак. – Ниган на мгновение стиснул зубы. – Слышишь, урод? Дениз и Зак…

– Довольно. – Трость глухо ударила о землю. – Это серьезное обвинение, сэр Ниган, таких еще не предъявляли моим рыцарям. И я поговорю с леди Сашей, когда она тут появится. – Еезекииль развернулся к приятелям ублюдка. – Алваро, Тэм, отведите Ричарда к Дане, а затем препроводите под арест.

– Ваше величество, а… – протянул один из чуваков.

– Сэр Ниган?

Тот резко кивнул. Король махнул свободной рукой, и Нигана наконец-то выпустили. Освобожденные предплечья тут же заныли с новой силой. Пока урода подымали и уводили прочь, удалось не дернуться ни единым мускулом.

– Я огорчен и возмущен произошедшим, – говорил Иезекииль ровно, однако трость покачивалась туда-сюда. – Если обвинения подтвердятся, это будет позор для всех нас. Но, сэр Ниган, – король гордо выставил подбородок, – ваше поведение недопустимо. Мы вынуждены потребовать, чтобы вы немедленно покинули Королевство. Мы скорбим вместе с вами, однако никому не позволено поднимать руку на наших подданных.

– Как прикажете, ваше величество.

– Сожалеем, но отныне вы не наш гость, сэр Ниган.

Он ненадолго прикрыл глаза, опять кивнул.

– Иди за мной, – произнес из-за спины Дениэл, и Ниган подчинился.

До самых ворот они молчали, затем рыжеволосый рыцарь развернулся, посмотрел чуть ли не виновато:

– Я сожалею…

– И я тоже. Не о том, что начистил рыло ублюдку, а вообще.

Дениэл слабо улыбнулся:

– Его величество должен был это сделать.

– И это я тоже понимаю. Он у вас крут. Ладно, выпинывай меня уже.

Чувак помедлил, все-таки прикоснулся к створке и несильно ее толкнул.

– Прошлый раз ты расспрашивал его величество про место, названное на «О». Мне кажется, я знаю, где это.

– Слушаю.

– Это юго-восточнее, совсем рядом с Потомаком. Около года назад я с друзьями был там. Мы добрались до заброшенного городка, хотели двинуться дальше, но у самых копыт наших коней вонзилась стрела. Мы звали невидимого лучника, уговаривали его показаться, заверяли, что не враги, но дождались лишь еще одной стрелы. Мы не стали настаивать, развернулись и еще долго ощущали спинами слежку. Тот городок назывался Оукривер. Вот, я отметил место.

Дениэл протянул сложенную в несколько раз карту.

– Спасибо, приятель. Я твой должник, без шуток.

Рыцарь Иезекииля опустил глаза:

– Я сочувствовал Ричарду. Многие из нас пережили плохое и совершили не самые лучшие поступки, но такого я не ожидал.

– Сочувствие не грех. И все мы хотим верить, что люди способны меняться к лучшему. – Ниган подмигнул чуваку и запихал карту в карман. – Передавай привет вашей богине-охотнице.

Ворота, наконец, распахнулись. На площадке за ними рядом с машиной Нигана торчала еще одна тачка, у которой напряженно застыли Аарон и Скотт. Извиняйте, чуваки, вы опоздали – и это тоже было частью плана. Ниган медленно прошествовал к друзьям, остановился, немного не дойдя.

– Оно того стоило? – прохладно спросил Аарон.

Ниган обвел взглядом высокий небосвод, прищурился, когда солнце ударило в глаза.

– Поверь, стоило.

– Мы искали союзников, а теперь их потеряли.

– Лишь временно.

Аарон упрямо мотнул головой:

– Ты сделал то, что хотела Мэгги. Повелся.

– Приятель, я знаю. – Ниган подошел и встал почти вплотную. – В этом вся суть. Пусть считают нас предсказуемыми.

– Тогда убеди меня, что это часть плана, я не пустое махание кулаками.

Ниган покосился на такого же наполовину возмущенного, наполовину удивленного Скотта и широко ухмыльнулся:

– Королевство никуда не денется. Пусть они все целы, но уже прекрасно ощутили, это временно. Что пока они еще живы. И что Спасителям нельзя верить. Я отведу им, самое большее, пару месяцев. А потом Иезекииль сам будет искать встречи с нами.

Аарон нахмурился.

– Давай, приятель, поверь мне еще разок. Если этого не случится, сам подставлю тебе морду.

– Предположим, – заговорил Скотт, – ты окажешься прав. И что тогда?

– Тогда у нас будут все козыри.

– А тот человек, Ричард? – по-прежнему хмуро спросил Аарон.

– Иезекииль будет вынужден его изгнать. Королевская честь не потерпит иного. И тогда я отыщу ублюдка. Нечего этой мрази ходить по земле.

Аарон и Скотт переглянулись. Ниган почти услышал их безмолвный диалог: по-прежнему сомневающийся с одной стороны и полный согласия с другой.

– И еще кое-что, мужики. Теперь мы найдем таинственное «О.» и, быть может, новых союзников.

Охрененный день сегодня, разве нет?

* * *  
Чего Ниган не ожидал, так это приглашения от Реджа, однако на листке, оставленном на журнальном столе и заботливо придавленном книгой, оказалось именно оно. «Загляни ко мне сегодня после пяти», сообщало послание, под которым была выведена затейливая подпись, как на официальном документе. Что же, таким пренебрегать нельзя.

Ниган быстренько заварил и влил в себя кофе, надеясь, что он хоть немного заглушит усталость, и отправился в резиденцию Монро. Вошел он, разумеется, через заднюю дверь. Почти повезло – на Дианну Ниган не напоролся, зато на кухне обнаружился Спенсер.

– Не подскажешь, где твой отец?

– В кабинете.

– Мать?

– Вместе с Оливией проверяет склад.

Теперь понятно, почему Редж назначил встречу на это время.

– Не скажу ей, что ты заходил.

Ниган показал парню выставленный большой палец и прошествовал в кабинет.

Он уже бывал в этой комнате, настоящей библиотеке, под завязку забитой книгами об архитектуре и строительстве, какими-то справочниками, энциклопедиями – всем, чем Редж успел разжиться за неполных два года. Ниган невольно вспомнил кабинет в том роскошном доме, где они побывали с Риком. Насколько разными ощущались эти помещения: хозяин одного будто из шкуры вон лез, чтобы выпендриться перед зваными и незваными гостями, хозяин другого работал. Здесь книги казались живыми: они топорщились закладками, переползали с одной полки на другую, мигрировали на стол и возвращались, украшенные ворохом цветных самоклеющихся листочков, покрытых пометками, выведенными аккуратным бисерным почерком.

Ниган никогда не был запойным чтецом, это Люсиль приносила в дом все новые и новые томики: по домоводству, садоводству, еще какому-то -водству, стопки романов, посоветованных подругами, детективы в быстро треплющихся обложках, альбомы художников, ни одно из имен которых ни говорило Нигану ровным счетом ничего. Порой он из любопытства засовывал туда нос, иногда проглядывал книжки, считавшиеся модными у его учеников. Пока подбивал клинья к новенькой и прехорошенькой учительнице литературы, одолел ту часть школьной программы, которую не удосужился прочесть, пока был учеником сам. Ниган никогда не жаловался на память и быстро выяснил, что вовремя ввернутое в разговор имя или цитата часто оказывают на собеседника прямо-таки магическое воздействие. Грех этим не пользоваться.

Еще в самом начале Редж в шутку назвал его шарлатаном от чтения.

– Ты кажешься начитанным гораздо больше, чем есть, – заметил старик. – Это не упрек, если что.

Но все-таки это был упрек, пусть и мягкий.

В прежние времена Ниган никогда не пересекся бы с Реджем, не то что заговорил: слишком разное происхождение, круги общения, прочая социальная шелуха. Но перед крушением мира все оказались равны. Впрочем, надо отдать должное, супруг дамы-конгрессмена Монро не был снобом, и если в Дианне порой проскальзывала некая снисходительность к тем, кого раньше называли идиотским словечком «электорат», то Редж со всеми вел себя как равный. Не крутой архитектор, зашибавший кучу денег своими проектами, а милый, чуть рассеянный книжный червь. Если он делал замечание или возражал, на его тонких бледных губах появлялась извиняющаяся улыбка, а голос, парадоксально, становился одновременно тише и четче. Когда-то Ниган поймал себя на мысли, что, будь Редж тверже, это стал бы идеальный командный тон: таким продавить противника проще, чем ором. Но командовала в этой парочке лишь Дианна.

– Рад тебя видеть. – Кресло Реджа подкатилось, вырвав из раздумий.

– Работаешь? – Ниган махнул рукой в сторону заваленного книгами стола.

– Не совсем. Присаживайся. Если хочешь, у меня остался виски. Совсем чуть-чуть, но на две порции хватит.

Ниган кивнул, опустился в кресло рядом со столом и вытянул ноги. Аккурат напротив подпирал стену один из стеллажей, здорово напоминающий челюсть с выбитыми зубами: на каждой полке стояли словари, похожие друг на друга корешками, как близнецы, но то тут то там зияла пустота вместо очередного тома.

– Боюсь, так и не соберу их полностью, – произнес Редж, разливая виски. – А ведь это не просто книги, это дистиллят наших знаний и цивилизации. Я не преувеличиваю. – Он оставил бокалы на столешнице и подкатил к полкам. – Американа, – пальцы пробежались по переплетам на нижней полке. – Здесь есть несколько томов второго издания, выходившего еще в начале прошлого века. Британника. – Рука поднялась к следующей полке. – Энциклопедия Комптона. Книги из Лёбовской серии. Те десять красных томов – знаешь, что это? Естественная история Плиния Старшего, латинский текст с переводом.

– Это ведь какой-то древнеримский чувак?

– Он самый. Ты сказал бы, что там полно бреда. Там и правда полно бреда, но это мир каким его воспринимали наши предки. Кто знает, как его будут воспринимать наши потомки? Может, это будет еще больший бред.

Ниган невесело усмехнулся:

– Давай лучше выпьем.

– Давай. – Редж вернулся к столу. Нигану он протянул бокал правой рукой, а свой упрямо сжал в левой. – Я хочу только одного: чтобы остались люди, которые станут собирать книги. Человечество должно помнить, откуда пришло.

– Веришь, что хоть кто-то способен учиться на чужих ошибках?

– Я оптимист. – Редж отпил немного виски и послал Нигану внимательный взгляд из-за стекол очков. – Прошу, расскажи мне все. Как оно есть.

Они долго смотрели в глаза друг другу, затем Ниган медленно моргнул, поболтал в бокале виски.

– Хорошо.

Реджу можно знать – почти все, потому что про Рика Ниган не разболтал бы даже под пытками. И он начал: от собственных отчаяния и злости до той мешанины не слишком ловких интриг, которые успел сплести. Редж слушал не перебивая, время от времени то кивая, то водя головой из стороны в сторону.

– Моя бедная Дианна, – удивленно и растерянно пробормотал он, когда Ниган замолчал и залпом опрокинул в себя остатки виски. – Моя дорогая бедная… Когда-то она пообещала, что не будет скрывать от меня, как плохо и тяжело ей приходится.

– Кажется, это одно из тех обещаний, которые никогда не выполняют.

Левая рука Реджа затряслась, и он неловко поставил бокал на столешницу.

– Правда? – так наивно спросил старик, что Нигану стало неловко.

– Чувак, перед тобой сидит эксперт по несдержанным обещаниям.

– Я слишком простодушен.

– Ты хороший человек. Клянусь, будь я тридцатилетней… ладно, сорокалетней телочкой, то сразу на тебя запал.

Редж скрипуче рассмеялся:

– Шутишь, да? Ты представить себе не можешь… – он глубоко вздохнул и с ожесточением закончил: – как это раздражает.

– Что на тебя западают?

– Что считают хорошим. Добрым. Наивным. Бесхребетным.

– С последним я поспорил бы.

– Не надо, это правда. Всю жизнь я верил… хотел верить, что сумел стать опорой для жены. Но это она тащила меня на своем горбу. Я балласт, Ниган. – Редж с ненавистью уставился на по-прежнему трясущуюся руку, колени, прикрытые пледом.

– Чушь. Ты возвел стены, собрал книги, возишься с Энид.

– В том-то и дело, что возвел и собрал. В прошедшем времени.

– А пигалица? Она не прошлое, а будущее.

Лицо Реджа немного смягчилось.

– Да… девочка. Извини, ты прав. Она будущее, твои друзья будущее. Как же я надеюсь, что вы встряхнете Дианну!

Чувак, ты вообще слышал, что я тебе рассказал? Что я думаю о твоей Дианне? Но Редж уплыл мыслями куда-то далеко.

Ниган вздохнул про себя, покосился на книги, разложенные на столе. Одна из них была раскрыта, а два верхних абзаца на странице кто-то обвел карандашом и поставил на полях восклицательный знак.

– Что это?

– Хм? А, это? – Редж допил виски, резким движением притянул к себе книгу и прочел слегка дрожащим голосом: – Я постиг, что Путь Самурая — это смерть. В ситуации «или/или» без колебаний выбирай смерть. Это нетрудно. Исполнись решимости и действуй. Только малодушные оправдывают себя рассуждениями о том, что умереть, не достигнув цели, означает умереть собачьей смертью. Сделать правильный выбор в ситуации «или/или» практически невозможно. Все мы желаем жить, и поэтому неудивительно, что каждый пытается найти оправдание, чтобы не умирать. Но если человек не достиг цели и продолжает жить, он проявляет малодушие. Он поступает недостойно. Если же он не достиг цели и умер, это действительно фанатизм и собачья смерть. Но в этом нет ничего постыдного. Такая смерть есть Путь Самурая. Если каждое утро и каждый вечер ты будешь готовить себя к смерти и сможешь жить так, словно твое тело уже умерло, ты станешь подлинным самураем. Тогда вся твоя жизнь будет безупречной, и ты преуспеешь на своем поприще.

Редж так же резко замолчал и уставился прямо перед собой.

– Претенциозная херня, – заметил Ниган.

Тот упрямо мотнул головой.

– Совсем нет. Это «Хагакурэ», «Сокрытое в листве», трактат о пути самурая.

– Это такие чуваки из дурацких фильмов, которые тыкали друг в дружку катанами, а когда становилось нечего делать, пихали те катаны себе в живот? А, еще они профукали нам в сорок пятом.

Редж явно собрался возмутиться, но вместо этого махнул рукой и неожиданно легкомысленно рассмеялся:

– Все-таки ты… Спасибо.

– Не за что. Редж, у нас есть будущее: у Александрии и у тебя. Мы можем расширять стены и собирать все больше и больше книг.

– Не можем, пока существуют Спасители.

– Значит, мы с ними разберемся.

Редж протянул здоровую руку и крепко сжал Нигана за предплечье:

– Обещай, что разберешься. Я всегда старался быть добрым, но сейчас скажу: не оставь камня на камне от Убежища. Пусть заплатят за все, что натворили.

– Обещаю. – Ниган в ответ тоже сжал предплечье Реджа. – А ты обещай, что перестанешь читать всякую чушь. Лучше возьмись за старикашку Плиния.

– Хорошая мысль. – Лицо чувака смягчилось и посветлело, и он повторил: – Спасибо.

И все равно разговор оставил тяжелый и горький осадок. Редж, прекращай… Что там за мыслишки ни бродят у тебя в голове, прекращай немедленно. И смотри вперед, в будущее без Спасителей.

* * *  
В этот раз они отправлялись в рейд не под привычный аккомпанемент прощальных слов и обещаний, а в гробовом молчании. Конечно, нашлись те, кто вышел их проводить: Джесси, Энид, Эрик, Тобин с сыновьями, Юджин, девушка Ника – как же ее? вроде Лайза… Под самый конец прикатил в своем кресле Редж, опять расстроенный и постаревший. Он протянул руку, и Ниган пожал ее, подмигнул, стараясь напомнить о вчерашнем разговоре.

– О чем думаешь? – спросил Аарон, когда они выкатили за ворота. Чувак привычно гнал машину по шоссе, а Ниган водил пальцем по карте, пытаясь прикинуть самый короткий путь к городку, о котором рассказал Дениэл.

– Плохо, что все четыре группы ездят в рейд одновременно.

– В Александрии остается достаточно людей, чтобы прикрыть нам спины.

– Несколько дней назад я согласился бы, сейчас не уверен. Надо пересмотреть наш график так, чтобы одновременно отсутствовало не больше двух групп. Если продумать хорошенько, мы должны уложиться.

Аарон повернул тачку направо, затем забарабанил пальцами по рулю:

– Мне это не нравится.

– Но?

– Если остальные согласятся, я тоже. – Аарон ненадолго сжал губы. – Однако согласись, это звучит как полный бред: мы прикрываем спины от своих же.

– Спенсер не соврал насчет Фреда и Алекса, лишь подтвердил то, что мы подозревали.

– И это еще больший бред. Двое взрослых мужчин… Будь это подростки, я хотя бы понял!

– Да ладно, все ты понимаешь.

– Ты прав, понимаю. Но это не то, что я хочу понимать.

Ниган тогда сказал Рику, что люди прикольные, не хорошие, а именно прикольные. Но Аарон вопреки всему верил, что люди хорошие, по крайней мере, большинство из них. Хотя он не мог иначе, работая волонтером. И это не слепота, не глупость, пожалуй, порой Ниган даже завидовал Аарону. Но, друг мой, сейчас нам придется иметь дело с той частью людских душ, что нам обоим категорически не нравится. А что касается Спенсера, то еще предстоит решить, как использовать парня дальше.

Они поговорили – прошлым вечером после того, как закончилось совещание о маршрутах очередного рейда. Спенсер поперся к деннику Пуговки, чтобы ее промять, и Ниган увязался следом. Привалившись плечом к не слишком-то крепкой деревянной стенке, наблюдал, как младшенький Монро возился со сбруей.

– А ты как? Порысишь сегодня? – спросил Спенсер.

– Увы, пропущу. Полно дел.

Парень вертел в руках уздечку: то ли распутывал, то ли, наоборот, решил завязать узлами.

– Насчет того, что я теперь в совете. – Его взгляд блуждал по траве, собственным ногам, потом вскарабкался по стенке денника, добрался до морды Пуговки и, наконец, обратился к Нигану. – Я этого не планировал, но оно к лучшему.

– Твои доводы?

– Мать мне доверяет, остальным нет. Когда пришли Скотт с ребятами, она сначала поразилась, затем испугалась. Позже, когда все ушли, разозлилась. Мама всегда носилась с идеей, что Александрия должна быть единой, а тут… – Лицо Спенсера стало тоскливым. – Сколько себя помню, родители ни разу не ссорились, по крайней мере, перед нами с Айденом. А тем вечером они кричали друг на друга, и папа бил кулаком по подлокотнику кресла. Ниган, почему ты не рассказал маме про Королевство?

О! Дело было даже не в самом вопросе, а в тоне, которым его произнесли, удивительно твердом, словно в кои-то веки Спенсер не просил, а требовал. Ниган смерил парня пристальным взглядом, взвесил все «за» и «против».

– Есть несколько причин, и ты сам можешь назвать их.

Лицо младшенького Монро стало сосредоточенным:

– Мать боится Спасителей. Твердит, что хочет защитить людей, но честна не до конца, дело именно в страхе.

Ниган кивнул.

– Вся эта история вокруг огорода. Сначала она не стоила выеденного яйца – в смысле, если бы мы сразу выяснили, кто это, так и было. А сейчас становится только хуже и хуже.

– Именно.

– И тогда с папой, да? Когда мама отвернулась от остальных. – Спенсер нехорошо усмехнулся. – Знаешь, лет пять назад отец заболел и попал в больницу. У матери в тот день были какие-то серьезные прения в конгрессе, однако она все бросила и примчалась к нему. Папа обрадовался, конечно, но сказал: «Зря ты так поступила». Мать всполошилась, ответила, что семья это святое, а прения никуда не денутся. Пошутила, что, наоборот, избирателям такое нравится.

Значит, пошутила. Однако Спенсер, похоже, в восторг не пришел, потому что в таких шутках прячется дерьмовая правда.

– В мирной жизни, может, оно и работало, – заметил Ниган.

– Мать всех бросила. Ты ведь так к этому отнесся? И ты, и другие.

– Люди не любят, когда ими так явно пренебрегают.

Спенсер медленно кивнул, будто запоминая.

– Я постараюсь помочь, – заявил он, – в совете.

– Это было бы отлично, чувак.

– Не слишком-то в меня веришь. – Младшенький Монро отвернулся к Пуговке и погладил ее по морде. Кобыла довольно всхрапнула и попыталась ухватить его за пальцы. – Ладно тебе!

– Она определенно питает слабость к чужим пальцам и ушам, – заметил Ниган.

– Картер считает меня союзником. – Спенсер опять принялся терзать уздечку. – С отцом они сейчас почти не разговаривают, а со мной все иначе.

– Весьма любопытно.

– Картер давно знает, кто разорил огород.

Ниган похлопал Пуговку по шее, и та тут же к нему обернулась, уткнулась в плечо и жарко дыхнула. Чертовски мило, но уши надо поберечь.

– Я в этом даже не сомневался.

– Ты правильно догадался. Картер словно уверен, что ты побьешь их, как Пита.

– У Картера богатое воображение.

Спенсер прищурился, однако промолчал.

– Вот что я тебе скажу, парень: ты теперь торчишь аккурат в точке пересечения наших интересов и интересов своей матери, и тебе выбирать.

– Выбирать, – протянул тот. – Черт, забавно.

Словечко, которое так любил Рик, неприятно резануло, а Спенсер продолжил:

– Мама всегда твердила, что я должен выбирать самостоятельно, и тут же перекрывала все варианты кроме того, который считала правильным. А тут целых две перспективы.

– Главное, не потеряй голову от восторга.

– О, нет. – Взгляд Спенсера стал сосредоточенным. – Восторг – последнее, что я испытываю.

Ниган ухмыльнулся напоследок и побрел прочь, а парень опять занялся Пуговкой. Забавно, да? У Дианны немаленькие шансы пожалеть о своем решении, но это, впрочем, совсем не значит, что ты, приятель, окажешься в выигрыше. Остается только следить и надеяться на Розиту. И еще кое-что, Спенсер. Играй свою партию, коли дорвался, однако если встанешь у меня на пути, чертовски об этом пожалеешь. Это я тебе обещаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 18:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoLJJRIWCLU


	19. Live Bed Show

Рейд растянулся на три долгих мерзких дня, пропитанных сыростью и запахом прелой листвы. А ведь осень еще не так скоро! Но погоде было плевать, погода решила, что в последнее время слишком расщедрилась, поэтому получайте морось, ветер и туман, укутывавший каждое утро окрестности тяжелой непроницаемой пеленой. Кажется, от такого представления даже ходячие приуныли, что уж говорить о людях? Одна радость – Ниган наконец-то испытал биту, и выдержала она с честью, на все сто! Когда Аарон первый раз узрел новый наряд девочки, то растерял все слова. После долгого молчания чувак родил:

– Как это вообще пришло тебе в голову?

– Ладно тебе, отличная идея. Не хочу, чтобы эта штука опять соскользнула с очередного гнилого черепа.

– Она выглядит чудовищно.

– Эффектно и эффективно, ты хотел сказать. Пока из-за ублюдков Спасителей мы не можем светить огнестрел, буду расхаживать так.

– С колючей проволокой, вымазанной мозгами мертвецов?

– Почищу. Даже перчатки раздобыл под такое дело.

Аарон лишь покачал головой.

По возвращении Ниган не удержался – гордо прошествовал, покачивая биту на плече, по главной улице. Ухмыльнулся как нельзя кстати попавшимся на пути Алексу и Фреду, и рожи ублюдков тут же стали светло-салатовыми. Пока еще можете не срать от страха, уроды, но недолго вам осталось. Увы, на этом веселье и закончилось, потому что к Нигану примчались встревоженные Скотт и Хит.

– Надо срочно переговорить. – Скотт хмурился, а Хит отчего-то нервно озирался. – Не тут, у меня.

– Что на этот раз? – Ниган, а вслед за ним Аарон зашли в дом, устроились на стульях, на которые кивком указал хозяин. Ниган упер биту в пол, заметил, как Хит окинул ее любопытным и напряженным взглядом.

– По поводу схронов с оружием. – Скотт упер руки в бока. – Мы устроили один неподалеку от поляны с разваливающейся хижиной, наверняка ее знаешь.

– Конечно.

– Мы заглянули туда после рейда, чтобы добавить пару стволов, и не досчитались одной винтовки.

– Только одной? – ровным голосом уточнил Аарон.

– Да, – ответил Хит. – Я ее хорошо помню, ремингтон семьсот. Снайперка.

– Патроны?

– В них тоже порылись, – отозвался Скотт, – но бестолково. Сперли несколько разнокалиберных, впрочем, и те, что подходят, тоже стащили.

Ниган принялся тереть левое запястье, спохватился и скрестил руки на груди.

– Это ведь не Спасители? – выдохнул Хит.

– Непохоже. Зачем им единственная винтовка? Скорее, они тут же рванули бы в Александрию и пристрелили еще кого-нибудь. И вряд ли чужак. Будь это кто посторонний, то стащил бы все, что смог упереть.

Получается… Ниган обвел взглядом Скотта, Хита и Аарона и прочел на их лицах одну и ту же мысль.

– С большой вероятностью это кто-то свой, – озвучил он ее.

– Но зачем? – Скотт прошелся взад-вперед по комнате и раздраженно передернул плечами. – И как нашел тайник-то?

– Мог проследить, а могло и просто повезти. – Аарон провел рукой по подбородку. – Но главный вопрос именно зачем.

Только ответа на него нет.

– Что делать будем? – На физиономии Хита проступила тревога.

– Пока ничего, у нас ни единой зацепки. – Ниган положил ладонь на рукоятку биты. – Пусть считают, что мы еще не хватились винтовки.

– А вдруг это все-таки какая-то хитрая провокация Спасителей? – решил не сдаваться Хит.

– Слишком мудрено. Лучше вспомни, ты точно не видел никаких следов, чего-то необычного?

– Дождь три дня лил, все размыло к чертовой матери.

Вот ведь дерьмо! Кто-то из александрийцев разжился снайперской винтовкой и несколькими патронами. Кто-то неопытный, потому что не знал, какие из них подойдут. Да под такие условия подпадает половина здешнего люда!

– Мы перепрятали оставшееся оружие, – произнес Скотт. – И проверили, что никто за нами не следил. Но, черт подери…

Да, все это просто-таки смердело новыми неприятностями.

– Предупредите остальных. Следите в оба, и если заметите хоть что-то подозрительное, сразу сообщите мне.

Когда они с Аароном опять выбрались на улицу, чувак не рванул к себе, а пошел вровень. Ниган покосился на хмурый профиль.

– Есть еще идеи?

– Та самая, которую ты не озвучил.

– Сообразительный сукин сын. – Ниган ухмыльнулся. – Думаешь, стоило?

Аарон пожал плечами:

– Скотт и Хит могли запаниковать. Особенно если ты угадал с похитителем. Или я должен сказать «с похитительницей»?

Именно. Сложно не запаниковать от мысли, что, вероятно, кто-то из александрийцев решил свести со Спасителями счеты, ведь снайперка для этого подходит идеально. А что касается Розиты, то она самый очевидный кандидат.

– Единственное, что удерживает меня от того, чтобы сразу потолковать с ней по душам, это пули. Умница знает, что брать.

– Попыталась сбить нас со следа?

– Тоже вариант. Жопа в том, что если я все-таки не угадал, то Розита взбесится.

– А тебе это не нужно. Черт, – Аарон засунул руки в карманы, – нам нужно найти вора до того, как Спасители явятся в следующий раз.

– Значит, найдем. Пока иди, отдохни хоть немного, а я переговорю с остальными.

– Тебе нужен отдых не меньше моего. Прекрати таскать все сам, иначе не выдержишь. Я расскажу Эрику, он поможет. Как насчет Джесси?

Хорошая мысль! Если это не Розита, если кто-то рыскал по лесу, пока группы были в рейде, Джесси могла что-нибудь заметить.

– Я точно устал, если мне самому не пришло это в голову.

– Тогда решено.

Сплошное дерьмо, которому не будет конца, пока не закончатся Спасители. Ты, приятель, обещал Джесси, но миновало уже почти два месяца, а воз и ныне там. Вот такое ты брехло. Ничего нового, да?

* * *  
Когда Ниган был моложе, то постоянно грезил о девчонках. Те сны, яркие, лихорадочные, походили на фейерверк – он просыпался от них взбудораженным и покрытым потом, а потом медленно приходил в себя, разглядывая потолок и слушая, как унимается судорожно бьющееся сердце. Поднимался и, чертыхаясь, полз в душ – смывать последствия. Позже, когда уложить в постель понравившуюся красотку стало делом техники, сны никуда не делись, лишь изменились. Теперь они были спокойнее, обстоятельнее, то извлекали из глубин мозга самые приятные воспоминания, то подначивали воплотить что-то новенькое, увиденное и подслушанное. И они обросли подробностями, мелкими деталями, если угодно, своего рода фетишами. Бледнокожие блондинки в черном белье, след от резинки чулка, отпечатавшийся на бедре, россыпь веснушек на плече, крупная родинка в ложбинке между грудей, аккуратная стрижка на лобке брюнетки, что ты подцепил на прошлой неделе, – так и тянет растрепать короткие волоски, совсем не скрывающие складки кожи и крупный бледно-розовый клитор. Нигану нравились низкие женские голоса, те, которые называли грудными, легкая хрипотца, появлявшаяся в них от возбуждения, полные яркие губы – они потрясающе смотрятся, когда обхватывают член. Груди? О, он мог говорить о них долго и со знанием дела! Он находил прелесть во всех: от некрупных, что так удобно устраивались в ладони, до тяжелых, между которыми так приятно зарываться лицом, с едва заметными паутинками растяжек. А вот соски лучше небольшие, такие, чтобы реагировали на легчайшее прикосновение. И, наконец, самое сокровенное место любой женщины, то, что называлось тяжеловесным научным словом «вагина» или по простому «пизда». Смешно, но многие мужики, легко трепавшиеся о задах и сиськах, тут как терялись, принимались судорожно подбирать эвфемизмы вроде киски, пилотки и прочей херни, отдающей бульварном чтивом. Сразу же хотелось брякнуть, что киска – это та скотина, что по весне орет под окном, а у твоей жены или подружки, придурок, именно вагина либо пизда, но черта с два ты отличишь влагалище своей благоверной от влагалища любой другой женщины, потому что на собственный хер любоваться привык, а в нее в лучшем случае неловко лезешь пальцами в темноте под одеялом. Впрочем, Ниган мог порассказать и о женщинах, весьма смутно представляющих, что у них между ног. Те, кто помоложе, в этом плане были резвее и смелее, только попроси – легко разводили бедра и с законной гордостью демонстрировали то, чем их одарила мать-природа. С теми же, кто постарше, случалось по всякому: одни чуть ли не пугались или терялись, другие, переборов смущение, приходили в восторг. Ниган чего только ни наслушался: и «на что там смотреть?», и «только порноактрисы таким светят», и прочую чушь, когда-то вколоченную в головку юной тогда еще женщине придурочными родаками или не менее придурочным окружением. Вот так оно бывает – ты почтенная мать семейства, давшая жизнь не одному отпрыску, но до сих пор считаешь место, из которого родила, чем-то не стоящим внимания или даже грязным. Полная херня.

В общем, Нигану было что вспомнить, было что порассказать, было, наконец, что увидеть во сне, однако… Мир наглухо ебнулся, потому что отныне в ту часть извилин, где уютно обустроились женские ноги, бедра, груди, вагины и прочие чрезвычайно милые сердцу картинки, нагло влез один конкретный мужик. Хуже варвара, вломившегося в изнеженный Рим. Сначала сны с участием Рика были невнятными, вполне невинными, оставлявшими после пробуждения лишь раздражение на то, что ублюдку оказалось мало яви, понадобилось забраться и под черепную коробку. Потом стало хуже. Сеть шрамов на ладони, тот длинный и широкий на спине, крохотный круглый под лопаткой – Нигану и на женских телах нравились такие отметины-истории, каждая из которых скрывала что-то восхитительное, страшное или то и другое одновременно. Но и тут он еще мог уверить себя, что интерес вызван лишь желанием докопаться до сути Рика. С остальным сложнее, это уже не спишешь на что-то платоническое. По правде, для платонического Ниган всегда был слишком плотским.

Привычка тереть переносицу, щуриться, упирать руки в бока, вечная настороженность – порой она почти исчезала, но никогда не пропадала полностью. Та самая улыбка, сквозь которую проглядывал прежний Рик Граймс. В ней был один из секретов – если когда-нибудь тебе улыбнутся так же, как феечке из Убежища, ты победил, приятель. Движения, всегда уверенные и будто выверенные. Чувак никогда не делал ничего бестолкового, вообще чертовски хорошо владел собой. Наконец, тело, на которое тебе позволили полюбоваться. Ниган и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь станет хранить в памяти образ чужого возбужденного члена, то, как тот чувствовался во рту. Охренно смешно: когда-то он заявил Иисусу, что не позволит Спасителям пихать хер себе в горло. И вот чем оно закончилось. Ну и что? Нормальный такой член – не конский, но и далеко не мизерная пипка, несчастные обладатели которой совсем не стремились выставлять ее на обозрение в раздевалке, скажем, общественного бассейна и стыдливо обертывали бедра полотенцами. Как еще его опишешь? Пожалуй, аккуратный, пусть и не обрезанный. Оттяни крайнюю плоть, и обнажится крупная бледно-розовая головка с чуть продолговатым отверстием на самой вершине. Две вены: одна проходила по стволу снизу, разветвлялась, похожая на дельту реки, как ее рисуют на картах, другая, чуть помельче, исчерчивала член слева. Что касается мошонки, то Ниган помнил только ее ощущение в ладони: неожиданно мягкие волосы, горячая кожа под ними, правое яичко немногим больше левого. Такие же мягкие волоски покрывали пах и внутреннюю сторону бедер. Они поднимались по животу, сужались к пупку и опять расширялись и редели к груди, не скрывая небольшие и неожиданно твердые соски. На теле Рика осталась только одна terra incognita, но и до нее они когда-нибудь доберутся. Сны дразнили, подкидывали то одну идею, то другую, и Ниган, очнувшись, неизменно ощущал тяжесть в паху и растерянность, будто снова превратился в подростка.

Однако всего этого было до обидного мало. Ниган жаждал ответов на сотни вопросов. Относительно простые: я у тебя первый или ты крутил с мужиками и раньше? что за женщина стала твоей женой? чем ты зацепил ее, а она тебя? Уже не невинные: ты изменял ей или хранил верность? а она хоть разок наставила тебе рога? может, с кем-то вроде меня, а, чувак? как ты ее трахал? ей вообще нравилось, как ты ее трахал? ты сам – стонал, когда входил в нее, или стискивал зубы, как со мной? Садистские: твоя жена ведь погибла по твоей вине, да? наверное, она была прекрасной женщиной, раз вышла за тебя? и как быстро пожалела, что сказала «да»? Смешно, Ниган мало интересовался подноготной своих любовниц, в конце концов, все или почти все он угадывал сам, но здесь была важна каждая мелочь. Чтобы знать, куда бить, сломать то, что есть «Рик Граймс», расколоть на мельчайшие частички, которые уже никогда не склеятся воедино. Как же хочется бросить в это лицо: «Ты скучен, предсказуем, жалок. Ты никто!» Но до этого благословенного мига еще долгий путь. Остается лишь мечтать и видеть сладкие сны. И утешаться тем, что зависимость взаимная. Что по какой-то неведомой до сих пор причине Рик Граймс, бывший помощник шерифа, нынешний глава Спасителей, нуждался в ком-то вроде Нигана. А ублюдок нуждался, и заявившаяся в Александрию Мишонн была тому подтверждением.

Знакомая тойота вкатила в ворота, и едва удалось удержаться от того, чтобы не заозираться в поисках снайпера. Хотя будь Ниган этим снайпером, то не выбрал бы Мишонн. Дэрил или Мэгги, явись она снова, – вот достойная цель. Телохранительница выбралась из тачки и, одарив успевшую набежать толпу хмурым взглядом, забросила через плечо катану. Ниган приблизился к Мишонн, хотел уже спросить, в чем на этот раз дело, как неподалеку нарисовалась Дианна, да еще в компании Картера. И тоже рванула к дорогой гостье.

– Могу я узнать о цели вашего визита? – Дианна выглядела чертовски деловой. Увы, женщина, поздновато ты спохватилась.

Мишонн перевела взгляд на Дианну, потом снова на Нигана, и тот приглашающе махнул в сторону дамы-конгрессмена.

– Миссис Монро является лидером Александрии. – Картер наверное, посчитал, что его голос прозвучал значительно, но потянуло расхохотаться, хотя ничего веселого не было.

Мишонн легко хмыкнула.

– Дианна. Да, мне нужно с тобой кое-что обсудить.

– Прошу. – Та направилась в сторону резиденции Монро, и Картер засеменил следом.

Мишонн задержалась, шепнула Нигану: 

– Через час у поворота на шоссе.

Охрененно, конечно, но что еще за дела у Мишонн к Дианне?

– Вы прямо-таки радуете нас визитами. – Ниган изобразил улыбку. – То Дэрил, то Мэгги, то ты. Александрия должна чувствовать себя польщенной?

– Так ты рад? Думала, ты сделаешь все, чтобы видеть нас как можно реже.

Ниган пожал плечами.

– Может, у меня стокгольмский синдром. Просто-таки жажду снова узреть Мэгги.

Новый взгляд, которым одарила его Мишонн, был более пристальным.

– У Мэгги есть чем заняться в Хиллтопе.

Ага! Значило ли это, что зеленоглазка в ближайшее время сюда не заявится? Отличная новость.

Мишонн отвернулась и пошла вслед за Картером и Дианной, а Ниган покосился на замерших в гробовом молчании александрийцев. Хорошо хоть, в этот раз Рона и Мики не видать, из всей честной компании у ворот торчал только Шон.

– Расходимся, народ. Дианна скоро расскажет, что опять стряслось.

Увы, никто этого не дождался: Мишонн проторчала в резиденции около получаса, затем вышла, уселась в тойоту и укатила, а Дианна и Картер так и остались внутри. Ниган покосился на наручные часы, стрелки на которых упрямо ползли к назначенному времени, и мысленно выматерился. Ладно, выясним все по возвращении.

Перед тем как свалить, он заглянул к Аарону.

– Усвистаю часа на три.

– Дианна еще не показывалась?

– Видимо, пытается переварить очередное дерьмо, чтобы выдать нам приемлемый вариант.

Аарон внимательно на него посмотрел:

– Уверен, что именно сейчас пропасть на три часа тебе так необходимо?

– Хочу кое-что проверить.

Чувак склонил голову набок, явно хотел что-то сказать, но отчего-то передумал.

– Приятель, выкладывай, если есть чего.

– Не пойми… ладно, к черту. Ты встречаешься с Мишонн?

– Что?

Видимо, на физиономии Нигана что-то отразилось, и Аарон поднял руки, сдаваясь.

– Извини, значит, мне показалось.

– Я, конечно, рисковый чувак и в какой-то мере чувствую себя польщенным…

– Она что-то шепнула. И в прошлый раз именно она тебя увезла.

– На тебя плохо действуют здешние сплетники. Клянусь, закрутить с ней роман мне даже в голову не приходило.

Аарон выдохнул едва ли не облегченно.

– Хочешь, пообещаю, что если соберусь трахнуть хоть одну из баб Граймса, ты узнаешь об этом первым?

Чувак наконец-то расслабился.

– Вернусь так быстро, как только смогу.

– И все-таки…

– От нас с тобой теперь ничего не зависит. По крайней мере, официально.

Разумеется, Аарон не успокоился, однако кивнул. Нигану и самому не хотелось сваливать, но черта с два Рик позволит себя прокатить. В конце концов, это для пользы дела. Так себе оправдание – и оно изводило Нигана, и пока он шел в машине, и когда выезжал за ворота Александрии. Польза дела, чтоб ее.

* * *  
– Перебирайся в мою машину, – приказала Мишонн.

Прямо-таки захватывающе: Нигана не только пересадили в чужую тачку, но еще и завязали глаза.

– Я слежу за тобой. Если потянешься к повязке, пеняй на себя.

– Нос-то мне хоть почесать можно?

– Нет. Терпи.

Оставалось лишь прикидывать направление и считать повороты, хотя наверняка Мишонн, совсем не дура, либо везла непрямым путем, либо нарочно петляла. И молчала, не поддавшись ни на одну попытку разговорить. Под конец Нигана даже слегка укачало, чего не случалось, кажется, с глубокого детства.

Но вот машина резко затормозила, Мишонн завозилась на переднем сидении, затем хлопнула дверь.

– Можешь развязать глаза.

Ниган несколько раз моргнул, заново привыкая к дневному свету, выполз наружу и принялся озираться.

Тойота оказалась припаркованной совсем рядом со штакетником, когда-то выкрашенным белой краской, но теперь изрядно облезшим. Палисадник за ним тонул в разросшемся чубушнике, из которого поднималась стена такого же облезшего белого двухэтажного домика. Впрочем, окна, выходившие на улицу, были целыми, в них даже болтались занавески. Чуть поодаль дорожка из бежевых плит вела к крыльцу с тонкими столбиками. Дом стоял на самой окраине неизвестного городка, последний на своей стороне улицы. Через дорогу торчал его почти близнец, разве что блекло-желтый и со снесенной входной дверью.

– Свою игрушку оставь в машине, – обронила Мишонн, – в багажнике. Не хочу, чтобы она исцарапала салон.

Ниган побаюкал биту, которую, разумеется, захватил с собой.

– Ты несправедлива. Обещаешь ее не обижать?

– Живо. – Телохранительница распахнула багажник.

– Ладно тебе. – Ниган аккуратно устроил биту между парочкой пустых канистр. – Уж прости, что происходящее так тебя раздражает.

– Совсем нет. – Мишонн вдруг приподняла брови и склонила голову набок. – А ты ни черта не понимаешь, что происходит на самом деле.

– Неужели?

Она кивнула:

– Для этого ты слишком самовлюбленный ублюдок. Иди уже.

Мишонн снова забралась в тойоту и дала газу, и Ниган отсалютовал ей вслед двумя пальцами. Пожалуй, в части, касающейся самовлюбленного ублюдка, была доля правды, но вот что касается остального… Скоро узнаем, Мишонн.

Ниган перешагнул сразу через две ступеньки, покосился на садовое кресло, пристроившееся в углу крыльца, и толкнул входную дверь. Внутри за два года, похоже, никто не успел пошуровать: все на месте, хоть прямо сейчас заселяйся, разве что протри пыль и выброси засохшие растения в горшках, выстроившихся на подоконнике в гостиной. Тут оказалось уютно: узкие полки вдоль стен, обязательные диван, пара кресел и журнальный столик перед теликом, еще одно кресло покрупнее, похоже, качалка, у фальшкамина, на полке которого стояли фотки и детский рисунок, вставленный в рамку, а между ними отчего-то лежали несколько шишек. Ниган приблизился, взял рисунок и ухмыльнулся – у Сэма получались похожие каракули. Такие же человечки-огуречики с палками вместо ручек и ножек, обязательно улыбающиеся: папа, мама, я и мелкий братик или сестричка в коляске. На заднем фоне кривой дом, надо полагать, этот самый, а над ним хохочущее солнце. Все дети рисуют одно и то же и хотят одного и того же, но до безобразия часто не получают.

Сзади не донеслось ни малейшего шороха, но Ниган резко развернулся и узрел на лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, Рика, целящегося из пистолета. Чувак застыл, дохрена напряженный, с совершенно непроницаемой мордой. Секунда, другая… Что это, блядь, за шутки?

– Сдаюсь. – Ниган медленно поднял руки, в одной из которых по-прежнему держал детский рисунок.

Дуло, наставленное на Нигана, даже не дернулось. 

– Чувак, ты правда затеял всю беготню, только чтобы меня пристрелить? – Голос, слава богу, прозвучал ровно.

Рик легко вздохнул и засунул пистолет в кобуру. И, мать его, будто перещелкнуло. Ублюдок как ни в чем не бывало пересек гостиную и воззрился на рисунок в руке Нигана.

– Это что такое?

– Счастливая семья. – Ниган протянул рамку.

Рик забрал ее, и лицо у него стало такое, будто на несчастной бумажке были не детские каракули, а чуть ли не изображение апокалипсиса.

– Чушь. – Рамка полетела на коврик у фальшкамина.

Черт, это уже не смешно.

– У меня не так много времени, – объявил Рик, нервно проведя ладонью по отчего-то влажным волосам. – Идем.

И почесал назад к лестнице. Ниган помедлил: из принципа поднял рамку и водрузил на прежнее место – узкую блестящую полоску в ровном слое пыли. Он почти ждал, что Рик обернется и бросит что-то саркастическое, но тот как забыл о произошедшем.

Наверху обнаружились несколько дверей, и Рик указал на единственную распахнутую. Разумеется, спальня, но, что любопытнее, тут явно прибрались – ни грязи, ни пыли. На невысоком столике у самого окна лежали несколько книг, явно откуда-то притащенных, потому что в комнате по стенам висели лишь узкие полочки, заполненные всякой дребеденью вроде декоративных статуэток. Еще одна книга, раскрытая, лежала переплетом вверх на сидении низкого кресла. Добрую треть помещения занимала кровать, не такая широкая, как траходром в приснопамятном особняке, но все равно впечатляющая. Стащенное с нее покрывало валялось на полу, одеяло было откинуто, подушки сдвинуты, словно кто-то решил сменить белье.

Рик с размаху сел на постель и сгорбился, уперев локти в колени. Ниган опустился рядом на корточки, посмотрел в угрюмо-сосредоточенное лицо и встретился с выжидающим взглядом покрасневших, чуть ли не воспаленных глаз. Чувак, у тебя дохера больной вид… Конечно, Ниган не произнес это вслух, а медленно, давая время возразить или отстраниться, взял неожиданно холодные ладони в свои и легко сжал.

– Чего ты хочешь?

Рик кивнул в сторону прикроватной тумбочки. Несколько упаковок презервативов, тюбик, пачка одноразовых салфеток – кое-кто подготовился чертовски основательно. А Рик высвободил руки и опять провел ими по волосам.

– Душ работает. Шевелись уже.

Тебе выспаться надо, а не трахаться, идиот. Но этого Рик тоже не оценит. Он тем временем откинулся на спину и спрятал лицо в изгибе локтя.

– Тебя разбил паралич?

– Это я охренел от счастья.

– Ну-ну.

Ниган выпрямился, бросил быстрый взгляд на лежавшего без движения Рика и отправился проверять душ. Дьявол, это же полнейшая хрень: начиная с того, что ему внезапно приперло, кончая тем, что… ну не может человек в таком состоянии хотеть трахаться. Тут не то что никакого желания – оно в полнейших минусах. От надувной бабы будет больше толку.

Тем не менее Ниган вошел в ванную, стащил куртку и, протянув руку в душевую кабинку, повернул кран. Сверху лениво закапала вода, разумеется, ледяная. Вот бы притащить сюда Рика и засунуть его башку под такой дождичек, авось в ней хоть что-то на место встанет. Спустя, наверное, полминуты напор усилился, и душ из холодного стал относительно теплым. Ладно, рискнем. Ниган сбросил ботинки, стащил футболку и джинсы сразу вместе с трусами, забрался в кабинку, давя невольную дрожь. Еще вчера он снял пластыри с порезанных пальцев, но сейчас поджившие царапины мерзко заныли, как решив вновь открыться.

– Значит, ты добрался до Королевства, – донеслось из спальни. – И как же тебя туда занесло?

Вот сукин сын.

– Я полагал, Мэгги закрыла этот вопрос.

– Она объяснила, что нельзя лезть, куда не следует. А новый вопрос – какого черта ты вообще там очутился?

– Случайно. Ездил в рейд, мотался неподалеку от пригородов, так и влетел.

Сквозь шум душа прорвался сухой смешок.

– Чувак, мы все тусуемся не так далеко друг от друга. Скорее странно, что не повстречались раньше.

На этот раз ответом послужила тишина. Вряд ли Рик унялся, скорее, отстал на время, потому как улик-то нет. А Иисуса стоит предупредить – как бы чувак не погорел на своих наблюдениях.

Ниган счел себя достаточно чистым, к тому же вода снова стала холодной. Он кое-как вытерся найденным в ванной полотенцем и, как был голый, выбрался в спальню. Рик тоже успел раздеться, сидел, скрестив ноги, посреди кровати, по-прежнему хмурый и чуть ли не настороженный. Нигана он окинул единственным взглядом, в котором полностью отсутствовало хоть какое-то любопытство, а потом принялся гипнотизировать прикроватную тумбочку.

– Окей. – Ниган пристроился на край постели. – Ты до этого анальным сексом занимался?

Голова едва заметно мотнулась. Вообще зашибись!

– Теорию я знаю, – соизволил обрадовать Рик. – Приступай.

– Погоди чуток. – Ниган перехватил придурка за предплечье, когда тот начал укладываться на живот, и получил злой взгляд. – Чувак, серьезно, у тебя сейчас такой настрой, что встать может разве что вопрос. И вопрос этот «Какого черта?»

Физиономия Рика стала едва ли не невинной.

– Ты меня обожаешь, так?

Ниган кивнул.

– Мечтаешь мне отдрочить, мечтаешь мне отсосать. Наконец, мечтаешь меня трахнуть. Вперед.

Положа руку на сердце, сию секунду больше всего хотелось врезать ему изо всех сил.

– Мы теряем время. – Рик резко тряхнул рукой, вынуждая Нигана выпустить его предплечье.

– Ладно, убедил. – Кое-как удалось скрыть злость. Или Рик сделал вид, что ее не заметил.

Он таки перевернулся на живот, вытянулся во весь рост и уткнулся лицом в одну из подушек. Ниган окинул взглядом уже знакомые шрамы на спине, ягодицы, белые на фоне загорелой кожи, и мысленно чертыхнулся. Во снах этот момент выглядел гораздо более захватывающим, но сука-жизнь всегда наебывает.

– Задницу приподними.

Рик мгновенно подчинился, и Ниган кое-как запихал ему под бедра вторую подушку. И что дальше? Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Ниган забрался на кровать полностью и устроился над Риком на четвереньках. Прижался губами к началу большого шрама, легкими поцелуями спустился вниз и отвлекся на неожиданно жесткий круглый след, тоже совершенно белый, словно солнце нарочно его избегало. Спина напряглась так, что под кожей, кажется, проступил каждый позвонок, но Рик не проронил ни звука. Ниган лизнул шрам, попробовал чуть прикусить – ноль реакции. Окей, засранец. Он продолжил исследовать длинный шрам, добрался до поясницы, сместился к бедру, где тот истончался, а потом исчезал. Теперь ягодицы. Ниган положил ладонь на левую, сжал на пробу и наконец-то получил хоть какой-то ответ – едва слышный вздох. Ободренный, он наклонился, прихватил нежную кожу губами, затем и зубами. Рик и так казался чуть ли не деревянным, а сейчас сжался еще сильнее.

– Чувак, расслабься, иначе ничего не выйдет.

Еще один вздох, на этот раз раздраженный, однако ягодицы перестали напоминать камень. Ниган дотянулся до тумбочки, ухватил упаковку презерватива и тюбик со смазкой. Рик по-прежнему тискался с подушкой, не проявляя к происходящему ни малейшего интереса, и на миг захотелось огреть его по заднице или хотя бы как следует ущипнуть. Нет, к дьяволу. Самое печальное, от такого охрененного настроя и собственный член висел, как у старика-импотента. Свалить бы… Только именно этого Ниган сейчас не мог. Окей, приятель, тебе удавалось раскручивать затюканных девственниц, так что справишься. Ниган разорвал упаковку, натянул презерватив на указательный палец и выдавил немного смазки.

– С непривычки может быть не слишком приятно.

– Выдержу.

Да мать твою! Мне не нужно, чтобы ты выдерживал! Нужно, чтобы ты отвечал!

Левой рукой Ниган слегка развел Рику ягодицы, невольно облизал губы. Вот она – та самая terra incognita. Называй как хочешь: выспренно – вход в тело, по-простому – дырка от задницы или даже словечком из медицинской энциклопедии – анус. Но суть в том, что выглядела она до безобразия беззащитной. Отверстие в плоти, защищенное лишь складками кожи. Ниган прижал палец над ним, и Рик дернулся.

– Я еще даже не начал.

– Холодно.

– Сейчас нагреется. – Ниган поднес палец в презервативе ко рту и подышал, опять прикоснулся между ягодиц. – Так лучше?

Рик пожал плечами, и Ниган счел это согласием. Теперь он прижал подушечку пальца к самому анусу и слегка надавил. Без особого толка, потому что мышцы снова закаменели.

– Я серьезно, расслабься хоть немного.

Рик завозился, снова замер, так и не удосужившись обернуться. Ну и черт с тобой. Ниган кое-как пропихал первую костяшку и опять вынужденно остановился.

– Еще чуть-чуть.

Голова Рика опустилась, плечи, наоборот, приподнялись, но пальцу и правда стало посвободнее, вошла и вторая костяшка. Безумно тесно, так, что сводит руку и темнеет в глазах. Если бы ты, ублюдок, не застывал, как в судорожном припадке, если бы отвечал… это было охрененно.

– Ты окей?

– Продолжай.

Ниган стиснул зубы и загнал палец полностью, и Рик издал чуть ли не жалобный полувскрик-полувсхлип и в очередной раз замер. Нет, полная херня. Ниган матюгнулся, ухватил свободной рукой его за бедро и попробовал провернуть палец внутри. И тут же поморщился.

– Чувак, это всего лишь указательный палец, не член.

– Продол…

– Нахрен! – Ниган вытащил палец и отстранился. – Мои конечности не стальные, и они дороги мне целыми, а не переломанными.

– Я расслаблюсь.

– Чушь, тебе больно. И что бы я сейчас ни сделал, станет только больнее.

– Потерплю.

– Э, нет. – Ниган с отвращением стянул презерватив с пальца и отбросил прочь. Рик наконец-то соизволил покоситься через плечо.

– Тебя не должно это волновать.

– Херня! – Ниган хлопнул себя по бедрам. – Это секс, чувак. Он о том, чтобы было хорошо, а не больно.

В следующий миг его лягнули так, что он чудом не полетел с кровати.

– Значит, отказываешься? – Рик развернулся, усаживаясь, спустил ноги на пол.

– Я готов тебя трахнуть, но не когда ты в таком состоянии.

– Отказываешься, – повторил Рик, глядя куда-то перед собой. – Тогда проваливай. Ты бесполезен.

Здорово захотелось натянуть шмотки и уйти, и пусть этот свихнутый сам разбирается со своими закидонами! Но Ниган посмотрел на лицо Рика и так и остался сидеть. Дело было даже не в злости и досаде, проступивших на нем, а чуть ли не отчаянии. Наверное, из-за него Рик казался сейчас до странного уязвимым. Хрупким. Господи, ну что этого идиота так приперло? Ниган не понимал, попросту не понимал! Но это твой шанс, приятель! И если ты сейчас отступишь, то всему конец – Ниган осознал это так ясно, что на следующем ударе сердце больно врезалось в ребра.

– Рик… – Он попробовал коснуться голого плеча.

– Вон!

Уже не злость, а откровенная ярость.

– Послушай… черт, да послушай ты меня! – Ниган, рискуя нарваться на удар, все-таки обхватил его за талию и притянул к себе. – Давай попробуем еще раз. Только с маленьким условием… Хей! Да не бесись, а выслушай!

Глаза Рика опасно сузились, руки с силой уперлись в плечи:

– Ты!..

– Пойдем в душ. Это то самое условие.

Ниган ждал ответа чуть ли не с тем же чувством, что в тот день, когда Люсиль наконец-то сказала ему «Да», этакая нервозность пополам с куражом, и дождался – Рик долго молчал, словно что-то прикидывая, затем кивнул и опустил руки.

– Ладно.

* * *  
Внутри чертовой кабинки едва хватило места для двух взрослых мужиков, но они уместились: Ниган развернул Рика спиной к себе, а когда прохладная вода сменилась теплой, провел ему ладонью по лбу, убирая волосы. От влаги они вились мелкими кольцами, обхватывали пальцы тонкими верткими змейками. Та вспышка ярости словно временно лишила Рика сил, и сейчас он казался непривычно податливым, особенно когда покорно откинул голову, позволив Нигану пристроить ее себе на плечо. Да, так гораздо лучше, чувак, успокаивайся.

– Расскажу тебе одну историю. – Ниган вслепую нашарил примеченный ранее флакон геля, выдавил немного и, запустив пальцы Рику в волосы, принялся массировать легкими круговыми движениями.

– У нее есть мораль? – Чужой тон немного смягчился.

Макушка, затылок, виски – Ниган то касался едва-едва, то чуть усиливал нажим, и Рик прикрыл глаза, а спина, прижатая к груди Нигана, перестала напоминать доску.

– У меня туго с моралью, можешь придумать сам, если захочешь.

– И о чем же история?

– О ком. Жила-была одна женщина: умница, красавица, и баблишко у нее тоже водилось.

– Муж?

– Разумеется. Она обожала его, а он ее. Чудесная пара.

– И в чем тогда подвох? – В голосе Рика прозвучало ленивое любопытство. Теплая вода и массаж делали свое черное дело – чувак все больше расслаблялся.

– В любви, подвох всегда в ней. Как я уже сказал, женщина обожала мужа, а муж обожал ее. Но была еще одна штука, которую женщина до черта любила, и этой штукой был анальный секс.

Рик слегка повел головой из стороны в сторону, и Ниган занялся плечами.

– Проблема в том, что ее муж терпеть его не мог. Никто не знает, почему. Может, считал слишком грязным, может, у него было связано с ним какое-то дерьмовое воспоминание… не суть. Главное, он не мог себя переломить даже ради любимой женщины, а женщина не могла и не хотела требовать от любимого человека то, что ему так неприятно.

– И она ему изменила.

– Что ей еще оставалось делать? То самое зерно всех измен – мы добираем на стороне то, что не получаем от наших вторых половин. О, она мучилась и страдала, вероятно, проклинала себя, но больше всего на свете не хотела возненавидеть человека, которого любила. Ей проще было изменять и ненавидеть себя.

– А муж? – Любопытство стало явным и каким-то напряженным. – Он знал?

– Точного ответа нет. Женщина в какой-то момент стала подозревать, что муж-таки пронюхал об изменах, однако он так ничего не сказал. Может, это были лишь подозрения, а может, действительно узнал, но выбрал молчать. Он ведь тоже ее любил, тоже страдал от того, что не способен дать жене то, что она так жаждет. А это выход. Промолчать и отвернуться порой единственный выход.

Рик медленно кивнул. Странно, но история, похоже, захватила его целиком. Что же Рика так зацепило? Что-то, связанное с женой?

– Ты? – спросил он. – Какой была твоя роль?

– Один из чуваков, который давал той женщине то, что она хотела. Наверное, около полугода мы встречались с ней пару раз в месяц. Она была такой деловой, целеустремленной. Люди, которые твердо знают, чего хотят, восхищают.

– Она тебя использовала и ты не злился?

– Нет. Я ее жалел, втайне, разумеется, потому что покажи я свою жалость, меня тут же выставили бы вон. Потом муж получил новую должность, и они переехали, так что окончания истории я не знаю.

– Это хорошо. – Рик поднял руки, принялся тереть правой левую, будто пытаясь сгладить шрамы, исчерчивающие ладонь. – Когда конец неизвестен, можно придумать любой.

– Святая правда. – Ниган взъерошил волосы ему на затылке, прижался ртом к проступавшему на шее позвонку. Рик, какая неожиданность, не замер, позволил поцеловать себя за ухом, даже склонил голову набок, подставляясь, и Ниган, невольно вспомнив о Пуговке, прихватил губами мочку. Его руки скользнули вниз по предплечьям, легли на солнечное сплетение. Рик шумно выдохнул, его теплое расслабленное тело идеально вписывалось в тело Нигана: спина в грудь, зад в пах. Совсем другое дело. Ниган вслепую отыскал сосок, потер между пальцами, и тот затвердел, а Рик опять вздохнул. Значит, это ему нравилось. Ниган обвел подушечкой пальца ареолу, опять сжал сосок и слегка оттянул. Рик выгнулся так, что член Нигана оказался прижат ровно между ягодицами. Черт… это дохрена искушало, и Ниган медленно потерся им о задницу, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, и тот с каждым движением оживал и распрямлялся. Рик всхлипнул, уперся сжатыми в кулаки руками о стену.

– Сейчас. – Ниган лизнул кончиком языка ушную раковину, обхватил ладонью чужой член и провел от головки к основанию, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, сжал чуть крепче и скользнул назад, и опять, и опять, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как тот крепнет под пальцами. Собственный член ткнулся под ягодицы и уперся в мошонку, и Рик наконец-то издал низкий стон.

– Так ведь лучше, да? – Каждое движение отдавалось во всем теле дрожью, и голос тоже предательски подрагивал. – Иди сюда.

Ниган развернул Рика, впечатал его спиной в стену, и тот чуть ли не просяще качнулся вперед. Ну как такому отказать? Ниган поцеловал – глубоко, навязывая чужому рту медленный ритм, запрещая и себе дергаться и суетиться. Незачем спешить, наслаждайся каждым мигом… Ниган повел бедрами, пристраиваясь к паху Рика так, чтобы стоящие члены соприкоснулись. Головка мазнула по головке, стволы прильнули друг к другу. Вот так, упоительно, да? Рик подавался навстречу, а Ниган пил нетерпеливые вздохи-вскрики, лившиеся с его губ, ловил бормотание:

– Быстрее… давай быстрее…

– Шшш. – Ниган припал к шее Рика, мягко прикусил, чтобы не осталось следа. – Чего ты хочешь?

– Трахни меня.

Ниган отстранился, посмотрел в широко распахнутые голубые глаза.

– Прикажи. – Он улыбнулся, и Рик чуть ли не счастливо улыбнулся в ответ:

– Приказываю.

Они вывалились из ванной, рухнули на кровать, и простыня тут же облепила мокрые тела. Рик смеялся, пока Ниган, чертыхаясь, выпутывался из нее, ни на мгновение не переставая ласкать все, до чего дотягивался: плечи, грудь, живот… Он поймал левую ладонь и надолго прижался губами к шрамам. Рик вывернулся, опять устроился на животе, и Ниган ухватил его за бедра, принялся целовать задницу.

– Может, ты все-таки… – пробормотал он между поцелуями.

– Нет. – Голос Рика мгновенно стал жестким, и Ниган издал печальный вздох, уткнувшись носом в ямку над правой ягодицей.

– Хорошо. Как прикажешь.

Впрочем, даже несмотря чертово упрямство Рика, дело пошло прямо-таки охуенно: почти сразу удалось ввести в него два пальца. Ниган то погружал их полностью, то почти вынимал, завороженный тем, как натянувшаяся кожа обхватывала их, словно не желая отпускать.

– Знаешь, на что это похоже?

– Ммм? – Рик выгнул спину, блестевшую уже не от воды, а от пота.

– Как младенец сосет титьку.

Голова Рика резко опустилась, и до Нигана донесся смех.

– Ты… Это самая чокнутая… Ах!

Ниган довольно ухмыльнулся и еще разок как следует прижал пальцы к простате.

– Клево, да?

Рик явно собрался возмутиться, и Ниган быстренько взгромоздился ему на ноги, чтобы опять не вздумал лягаться.

– Не клево. – Чужие руки судорожно вцепились в подушку. – Странно.

– Мне повторить? Или… – Ниган быстро вынул пальцы.

– Сукин… сын… – Шея и плечи Рика порозовели, и теперь возбуждение начало спускаться и на спину. Восхитительное зрелище. – Верни.

Ниган склонился к самому его уху:

– Прикажи мне добавить третий палец.

Судорожный вздох, еще один дерганый кивок.

– Нет, прикажи.

– Приказываю, мать твою.

– С радостью, мой повелитель.

Три пальца вошли легко-легко.

– Знаешь, какой ты там? Шелковый. Нежно-розовый, совсем как…

– Прекрати, – сурово бросил Рик и тут же громко застонал.

– Готов?

– Давно уже.

И это правильно, потому что член Нигана тоже ныл от нетерпения. Хочухочухочу… Быстро стащить презерватив с пальцев, ухватить новую пачку, разобрать зубами и раскатать одним движением. Ниган широко развел ягодицы Рика – он не солгал, кожа тут правда была нежно-розовой и манящей.

– Держись.

Самое главное – пропихнуть головку. Миллиметр за миллиметром, так что от напряжения по всему телу проступила испарина.

– Быстрее!

– Не гони… лошадей.

Сукин сын требовательно вздернул задницу, буквально насаживаясь на член, и Ниган стиснул зубы от крышесносящего ощущения тесноты.

– Боже… – На долгий миг он не мог даже дышать, не то что двигаться. – Не спеши.

– Быстрее, – упрямо повторил Рик.

Что же тебе так приспичило? Что же ты… Обалденно. Ниган уткнулся лицом во взмокший затылок, едва удержался, чтобы не прикусить загривок.

– Тебе… хорошо?

Прошу, скажи, что хорошо, прошу…

– Ну же!

И все равно первый раз Ниган толкнулся медленно – ему тоже надо было привыкнуть. А теперь можно и ускориться.

– Сильнее.

– Черт… Рик.

– Сейчас засну.

Ниган пропихнул руку между телом Рика и подушкой, сжал предсказуемо опавший член.

– Ну ты… говнюк.

– Не отвлекайся. Я сам.

А… черт с тобой! Уже не было желания спорить, чего-то доказывать – не в тот момент, когда член того и гляди будто взорвется! Ниган не слишком нежно ухватил Рика за бедра, дернул на себя, вынуждая встать на колени, и вломился, уже не сдерживаясь. Ответом стал низкий стон, от которого волоски по всему телу встали дыбом. Окей, ты любишь пожестче… Окей… Ниган грудью навалился на спину Рика, обхватил его за шею, притягивая к себе, вынуждая повернуть голову, мазнул губами по подставленному рту.

– Сильнее!

– Боже!

Это он сам трясся или кровать ходила ходуном от толчков, становившихся все более беспорядочными? Хочу… достать… тебе… до самого… сердца! Нет… до мозга! Вывернуть наизнанку, вытряхнуть все мысли, желания, секреты. Увидеть, наконец, тебя настоящего! Позволь мне – и тогда, наконец, я тебя убью.

Но пока это Нигана словно выворачивали наизнанку, так что темнело в глазах, а сердце истошно лупило по ребрам. Да, это завораживало и сводило с ума. Рик, а, Рик? Затрахать бы тебя вусмерть… Но сил не осталось, уже ничего не осталось, только другое тело, требующее и требующее: быстрее, быстрее, еще быстрее… Ниган кончил: не зажмурившись, а широко распахнув глаза, не видя перед собой ничего, кроме смазанного колышущегося мира. Он цеплялся за чужие бедра и плечи, боясь, что радужный круговорот снесет его к чертовой матери, хватал пересохшим ртом воздух.

Рик рухнул на предплечья, и Ниган чуть-чуть пришел в себя, кое-как отстранился, позволив члену выскользнуть наружу.

– Давай я…

– Я сам. – Рик едва ли не скорчился, с присвистом выдохнул. Его тело сотрясла крупная дрожь, и, наконец, он тоже затих, перекатившись на бок, отчего-то обхватив себя руками. Покрасневшее потное лицо с налипшими на лоб и щеки волосами по-прежнему оставалось сосредоточенным. Господи, чувак, отпусти уже себя…

– Ты как? – вырвалось у Нигана.

– Неплохо, – совсем хрипло отозвался Рик.

– Ну ты и сукин сын!

Ублюдок вдруг громко фыркнул и рассмеялся. И все-таки… что-то здесь не так. Или не совсем так. Да, Рик расслабился, даже улыбался, но опять той своей улыбкой, что не затрагивала глаз. Он будто смотрел куда-то внутрь себя, что-то обдумывал, чуть ли не анализировал. Рик уселся, слегка поморщившись, и Ниган едва успел перехватить его за запястье.

– Ты куда?

– В душ. Пора собираться.

– Что, сию секунду? Сколько у тебя еще осталось времени? Только честно.

Рик бросил взгляд на наручные часы.

– Двадцать пять минут.

– Округли до получаса, а? И давай поваляемся еще минут десять.

– Вот с этим? – Засранец уставился на собственный живот, перемазанный спермой.

– Фигня. Ложись уже. – Ниган потянулся за пачкой салфеток на прикроватной тумбочке, вытащил парочку. – Сейчас все устрою.

Рик покорно вытянулся на спине, забросив руки за голову, едва ли не с интересом наблюдал, как Ниган вытирал ему живот, время от времени не удерживаясь, поглаживая член, пристроившийся на бедре.

– О своих любовницах ты тоже так заботишься? – Черта с два разберешь выражение глаз под полуприкрытыми веками. – Начинаю понимать, что женщины в тебе находят.

– Просто я джентльмен.

Ниган скомкал салфетки и бросил их на тумбочку, устроился рядом, отвоевав себе самый край подушки.

– Мы так и будем лежать и молчать десять минут? – поинтересовался Рик.

– Готов любоваться на тебя часами… – Нигана неплохо так саданули локтем в бок. – Окей, можем поболтать. Что это за книга? – Он кивнул в сторону раскрытого тома на кресле.

– Томас Вулф «Взгляни на дом свой, ангел».

– Тебе нравятся типы вроде Юджина Ганта?

Рик передернул плечами:

– Начинал читать в молодости, потом отвлекся на что-то.

– Рассказать тебе конец?

– Даже не думай. – Угроза в голосе Рика была шутливой, но глаза все равно сузились.

– Как-то встречался с одной училкой по литературе, она обожала Вулфа. От нее узнал, что Том Вулф и Томас Вулф – два совершенно разных чувака.

Рик негромко фыркнул. Все-таки что же с ним не так? Он опять весь подобрался, опять хмурился, выглядел каким-то разочарованным, что ли? Чего тебе не понравилось, а? Разве ты не получил, что хотел? Ниган протянул руку и погладил Рика по щеке тыльной стороной ладони.

– Хей, чувак, все окей?

– Окей, – так очевидно солгал Рик, что стало здорово не по себе. – И будем считать, что десять минут истекли.

– Потереть тебе спинку? – Ниган постарался сделать тон максимально игривым, но получил тяжелое и холодное:

– Нет.

Все, расслабон закончен, а ты, приятель, до следующего раза не нужен.

Они успели принять душ и одеться, когда с улицы донесся звук мотора, и под окна подкатила тойота Мишонн. Пора. Ниган бросил прощальный взгляд на Рика, устроившегося в том самом кресле у окна. Раскрытый томик Вульфа перекочевал на колени.

– Пока.

Рик не ответил, лишь перевернул страницу.

* * *  
Обратно Нигана точно везли другим путем, тоже запутанным, но хоть более коротким.

– Думаю, разберешься, как отсюда добраться до Александрии, – сказала Мишонн, высадив Нигана на знакомом перекрестке.

Разумеется – четверть часа пешком через лес или полчаса по дороге.

– Спасибо, что приглядела за моей девочкой, – не удержался Ниган, доставая биту из багажника. Он думал, Мишонн взовьется, но та лишь угрюмо дернула головой и забралась обратно в тачку.

Ниган проводил взглядом машину и посмотрел на часы – он уложился даже быстрее, чем намеревался. Все, приятель, выкинь из головы Рика, сосредоточься на насущном. А насущное уже подживало за воротами Александрии, врезало в морду не хуже боксера-профессионала в тяжелом весе.

– У нас, черт… даже не знаю, как это назвать… – произнес Аарон, стоило Нигану заглянуть к нему домой. – У нас катастрофа.

– Я опоздал? – прямо спросил Ниган.

– Считай, что нет. Дианна решилась объявить обо всем только полчаса назад.

– Это не сильно утешает. Излагай.

– Спасители хотят пятерых наших людей на строительные работы, как они выразились. Речь идет примерно о двух неделях.

Ниган потер перебинтованное запястье, затем засунул руки в карманы и перевел:

– Короче, они хотят наших людей в рабство.

– Оно самое.

Вот так, легко. Все сделки с дьяволом заканчиваются предсказуемо, разве нет?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 19:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjjXMCk8SjA


	20. Sit down. Stand up

Если Дианна сочла, что народ переварит новость и притихнет, то просчиталась – к вечеру Александрия походила на готовый взорваться котел. Ниган наблюдал за кипением и раздумывал, как бы поступил, выдвини Спасители такой ультиматум ему. Да, это не то, от чего отказываются, можно лишь попытаться выбить хоть парочку смягчающих условий, если тебе вообще позволят раскрыть рот. Дианне, конечно, не позавидуешь. Положа руку на сердце, злорадствовать не хотелось совершенно, наоборот, нужно срочно что-то придумать, пока самым горячим головам не сорвало крышу. Аарон, разумеется, был с этим согласен, равно как и Тобин, и Спенсер, который по такому поводу мог стать чертовски полезен.

– Что именно намерена делать твоя мать? – прямо спросил Ниган младшенького Монро, когда тот заглянул на импровизированный минисовет.

Спенсер обвел взглядом Аарона, Тобина и самого Нигана, тяжело вздохнул:

– Сдается мне, она надеется на добровольцев.

Ниган мысленно выматерился, зато Тобин, поразительно, не удержался и чуть ли не по-пацански присвистнул.

– Картер предложил свою кандидатуру, – добавил Спенсер.

– Тут он, конечно, показал себя не трусом, – признал Ниган, – но идиотом. Зря надеется, что еще хоть кто-нибудь устыдится и наденет ошейник.

Аарон спрятал лицо в ладонях.

– Дианна два года приучала людей к тому, что они все решают сами. Что на крайний случай есть совет, который разберется с действительно сложной проблемой. – Его голос звучал приглушенно. – Теперь ей непросто ткнуть пальцем в любых четверых человек и сказать: «Ты, ты, ты и еще ты. Отправляйтесь»

– Вообще-то именно это она и должна сделать.

Аарон отнял руки от лица и неохотно кивнул.

– Хоть условия этого двухнедельного рабства озвучили? – спросил Ниган Спенсера.

– Место для сна, двухразовая кормежка и даже медицинская помощь, если кто-то поранится. Разумеется, при условии, что все будут вести себя тихо и выполнять приказы.

Тобин упер руки в колени:

– Давайте рассмотрим самый оптимальный вариант. Спасителям вряд ли нужно, чтобы их считали совсем уж извергами.

– Последнее выступление Мэгги помнишь? – буркнул Ниган.

– Помню, но ты послушай меня. Граймс же постоянно орет о законности. Да, Мэгги устроила черт-те что, но формально оно подпадало под ту законность.

Ниган скрипнул зубами, однако вынужден был согласиться.

– Я про то, что они вряд ли будут врать.

– Или соврут не напрямую.

– Или так.

– Они ведь не дураки, значит, заинтересованы, чтобы оно прошло гладко, – произнес Спенсер. – Если люди убедятся, что все не так уж и страшно, то угомонятся. Позволят провернуть с собой нечто подобное еще раз. И еще. И уже никто не возмутится.

Дьявол, а младшенький Монро совершенно прав! Вот так, понемногу – и спустя некоторое время Спасители смогут поиметь Александрию как угодно.

– В любом случае отказаться от охерененного предложения мы не можем, – объявил Ниган, – так что прикусываем языки и подчиняемся.

– И все? – Тобин послал подозревающий взгляд.

– Нет, конечно. Аарон, Скотт ведь тебе говорил, что они хотят собраться у резиденции Монро?

– Да. – Чувак покосился на часы. – Минут через десять должны подтянуться.

– Отлично, идем туда. Хочу успеть предложить кое-что до того, как предложит Дианна.

– Это облегчит нам жизнь? – поинтересовался Спенсер.

– Нифига, и отдельные уроды возненавидят меня еще больше, чем сейчас. Но это единственное верное решение, так что остальные оценят.

Аарон, разумеется, догадался сразу, но ничего не сказал, лишь подвигал челюстью, а Тобин и Спенсер синхронно нахмурились.

…У резиденции Монро действительно было людно: чуваки либо бестолково шатались туда-сюда, либо торчали группками по трое-четверо и о чем-то лихорадочно шептались, и над всем этим безобразием висел гул, будто в Александрию приволокли с десяток ульев. Стоило Нигану в компании Аарона, Тобина и Спенсера приблизиться, как гул слегка притих, а народ, не сговариваясь, начал расступаться, расчищая путь к самому крыльцу. Ниган добрался до нижней ступеньки и поставил на нее ногу. Теперь нужна Дианна, причем в сопровождении Картера. И та не подвела: парадная дверь распахнулась, и Дианна выступила вперед, за ней показался Редж, коляску которого самолично катила дохлая рыбина.

Люди затихли. Впрочем, Дианне было не впервые оказываться под прицелом нескольких десятков пар глаз. Она слегка качнула головой, словно приветствуя собравшихся. Деланно-спокойная, деланно-расслабленная, руки опущены вдоль тела, хотя кто-то более нервный уже скрестил их на груди.

– Господа, – негромко произнесла Дианна. – Мы уже все обсудили. Я ждала лишь четверых человек.

Гробовая тишина – видимо, люди проорались в течение дня. Впрочем, так даже лучше.

– Завтра приедет Дэрил. – В голосе Дианны был металл. – Либо он заберет пятерых согласившихся, либо любых по своему выбору.

Не подействовало: народ по-прежнему угрюмо молчал. Более того, люди, стоявшие до этого разрозненно, начали пододвигаться друг к другу. Еще немного, и александрийцы обернутся настоящей толпой, а это, мать вашу, никому не нужно.

– Чуваки, – все взгляды тут же вперились в Нигана, – ненавижу это говорить, но нас поставили раком. И до этого было нелегко, но сейчас совсем дерьмо.

– Заткнись! – рявкнул кто-то.

– Пусть продолжает! – тут же донеслось с другого конца.

– Да! Пусть тоже скажет!

– Тихо. – Ниган поднял руку. – Знаете, в чем жопа? Вот в этом. Спасители хотят одного – чтобы мы пересрались. Вы злитесь на Дианну, значит, делаете то, что желают они.

Ниган покосился через плечо, поймал полный надежды взгляд Реджа, злобный – Картера и непроницаемый – Дианны.

– В чем дерьмовая правда? – Ниган поднялся на ступеньку и прошелся взад-вперед, отмечая, как головы поворачиваются следом. – В том, что мы бессильны. Здесь, сейчас мы вынуждены это признать. Да, мы получили определенные гарантии, однако вы должны помнить, что за малейшее неповиновение нас покарают.

– Ага! Как тогда из-за тебя!

– Именно! – Ниган оскалился, надеясь, что правильно приметил болтуна. – Я усвоил урок. Вы, надеюсь, тоже. Или кто-то хочет рискнуть?

На этот раз желающих высказаться не нашлось.

– Дианна предложила вам решить, но это не так просто. У каждого есть причины отказаться, причем вполне весомые. Уважительные. Вернее, уважительные для Александрии, Спасители положат на них вот такой хер. Что же, у меня есть предложение. Обещаю, оно дохрена вам не понравится, зато никто не сможет обвинить других в обмане или предвзятости. – Ниган окинул взглядом напряженно молчащую толпу. – Жеребьевка.

Народ хорошо так взорвался, и Ниган засунул руки в карманы, позволяя чувакам вдоволь наораться. Тем более, он слышал, воплей поддержки было гораздо больше, чем протестов. Вперед, распихивая остальных, прорвался Джонни.

– Хей! Да потише вы! – Он посмотрел прямо на Нигана. – Как ты это себе представляешь?

– Женщины и те, кто младше восемнадцати и старше шестидесяти, отпадают. Остальные, скажем, тянут соломинку.

Снова шум – на этот раз не такой громкий и сосредоточенный. Люди уже не вопили, а обсуждали предложенное. И, похоже, соглашались.

– Тоже будешь тянуть? – спросил, кажется, Чак.

– Всенепременно. Хоть в первых рядах.

– Я тоже. – Спенсер бодро вскочил на ступеньку к Нигану. Молодец, и плевать, что твоя мать скоро меня возненавидит, если уже не успела.

Это заставило чуваков смириться окончательно. Они еще пошумели для видимости, но совсем не так яростно как прежде.

– В таком случае, джентльмены, – голосом Дианны можно было заморозить насмерть, – жду вас в парадной гостиной.

Ниган обернулся к ней и улыбнулся. Хочешь власть назад? Забирай! Все равно поздно: не ты, а я предложил выход, и люди это запомнят.

* * *  
В парадную гостиную особняка Монро набилось около трех десятков человек: вся взрослая и дееспособная мужская часть Александрии, и помещение, прежде казавшееся просторным, ужалось до тесной комнатушки. Кто-то мялся, кто-то нервничал, еще кто-то негромко переговаривался, а ожидание, сгустившееся над потолком, давило так, что было трудно дышать, хотя Спенсер предусмотрительно распахнул окна.

Редж и Тобин готовили пресловутые соломинки, Дианна, сложив руки на животе, смотрела в их сторону с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица, рядом столбом торчал Картер. Он уже поспешил объявить, что не отказывается от собственных слов, даже проследит, чтобы Спасители не нарушили обещания. Как козел собрался это сделать, а? Нигану до смерти хотелось взять болвана за ворот и потолковать по душам, а еще лучше приложить башкой обо что-нибудь твердое, но оставалось лишь терпеливо ждать.

– Готово, – объявил Тобин, и немногие разговоры стихли.

Редж выкатил вперед, сжимая в правой руке ворох соломинок, четыре из которых были короткими. Ниган шагнул вперед, однако Спенсер коснулся его предплечья.

– Можно, я первый? – Физиономия парня побелела. Раньше Ниган был бы уверен, что Спенсер жаждет вытянуть длинную соломинку, но в последнее время стало сложнее понять, что у него в голове.

– Конечно.

Спенсер приблизился к отцу, ненадолго застыл, протянув руку, затем быстро вытащил жребий. Длинная соломинка. Парень уставился на нее чуть ли не разочарованно, отошел в сторону под пристальным взглядом матери, в котором едва-едва, но угадывалось облегчение.

Очередь Нигана. Он ухватил свою соломинку не глядя. Длинная – сукина дочь леди Удача всегда устраивала так, чтобы ему фартило в мелочах, а потом отыгрывалась по-крупному. Сразу ломанулись несколько человек, зашумели, затем до Нигана донесся разочарованный вздох. Кому так быстро не повезло? Чак сжимал короткую соломинку. Впору позлорадствовать, что жребий пал именно на него, но лучше б это стал Фред или Алекс. А ублюдкам, увы, достались длинные соломинки.

Теперь настала очередь ребят: Скотта, Хита, Джоны, Ника и Бобби. Длинная, длинная, длинная, опять длинная и… короткая. Дьявол! Бобби криво улыбнулся, нервно пожал плечами и слинял в угол. Ниган уже собрался подгрести к нему и сказать что-то ободряющее, как жребий выбрал себе новую жертву – Эрика. Аарон застыл возле бойфренда, сжимая собственную длинную соломинку.

– Я поменяюсь… – начал он.

– Нет, – резко бросил Эрик.

– Слушайте, – к ним приблизился Спенсер, – я могу…

– Нет, – повторили ему. – И прекратите оба.

– Именно. – Ниган встал возле троицы. – Дерьмо затевалось для того, чтобы все чувствовали себя равными и не затаили обиду. А если начнется обмен, оно полетит в преисподнюю.

Аарон несколько раз судорожно сглотнул, его лицо исказилось, как от боли, но он сумел совладать с собой и кивнул.

– Я не настолько беззащитен, – ровно произнес Эрик. – Я ходил с тобой в рейды, а до этого мы столько раз ездили в Африку. Если переживать о ком-то, так о Бобби. Без него в четвертой группе останутся лишь двое.

– Мы с Холли справимся, – тут же отозвался Спенсер.

Тем временем последним неудачником стал Брюс. Мужик отнесся к этому философски, и Ниган позавидовал его спокойствию, какому угодно: хоть деланному, хоть настоящему. Пока остальные облегченно галдели, возле нарисовался Бобби, успевший взбодриться.

– Все не так плохо, чуваки, – сообщил он громким шепотом. – Тобин совладает с огородом и без меня, я ж у него был только на подхвате, с рейдами вы тоже что-нибудь придумаете. Зато это шанс! Мы посмотрим на чертовых Спасителей изнутри, может, что пронюхать удастся.

– Не вздумай дурить и лезть в пекло, – осадил его Ниган.

– Буду шелковым, клянусь. И вот что я еще подумал. Если Спасители мутят что-то большое, там народ и из Хиллтопа и Королевства может быть. Если удастся зацепиться языками…

– То тебе тут же язык укоротят. Спасители не идиоты, наверняка будут бдеть за вами денно и нощно.

– Ниган прав. – Аарон послал Эрику и Бобби хмурый взгляд. – Главное, чтобы вы вернулись в целости и сохранности.

– Ха! – Бобби никак не желал униматься. – Зато спорим, Чак теперь запоет по-иному? А даже если и нет, Картер ему за это время осточертеет занудством.

Проблема как раз в дохлой рыбине, вообще не представляющей, что такое Спасители, но вылезшей командовать остальными.

– Лучше приглядывайте за этим идиотом.

– Ниган? – К ним подкатил Редж. – Можно тебя ненадолго?

– Конечно. А вы, чуваки, расходитесь. Завтра будет дохрена дерьмовый день, устройте себе хотя бы сносный вечер.

Редж направил свое кресло в библиотеку, и Ниган пошел вслед за стариком.

– Прикрой дверь, пожалуйста. – Редж затормозил у письменного стола, сегодня непривычно пустого. – Знаешь, Дианна тоже думала о жеребьевке.

– Я успел первым.

Редж кивнул.

– Я, конечно, не политик, как она, – Ниган приблизился к нему, – но разве не в этом вся соль? В том, чтобы успеть раньше оппонента?

– Я оценил, что ты не стал обвинять ее.

– Благородство тут не при чем. – Ниган засунул руки в карманы. – Просто не хотел затягивать все это дерьмо.

– Точнее, тебе удобнее, чтобы она обвинила тебя первой. И тогда ты разыграешь карту невинно обиженного.

Ниган склонил голову набок, прошел к стулу, стоявшему прямо напротив кресла Реджа, и уселся.

– Ниган. – Старик уперся локтями в колени и подался вперед. – Ты знаешь, что делаешь?

– Прямо сейчас торчу в жопе. А главная моя надежда связана с неким поселением из записной книжки. Может, оно уже вообще не существует. Может, нас там не пожелают знать. Может… В общем, сам суди.

Редж сгорбился и тяжело вздохнул:

– Это немногим, но лучше, чем надеяться, что если мы станем безропотно подчиняться, нам это зачтут.

– Ты случайно в юности леваками не увлекался? Фидель и Рауль Кастро, Камило Сьенфуэгос, Че Гевара, разумеется, и прочие?

Старик слабо улыбнулся:

– Мое поколение почти поголовно в юности бредило революционерами. Но мне всегда были ближе люди немного иного склада: Сальвадор Альенде, Ватслав Гавел, Чжоу Эньлай… Однако я никогда не смог бы стать кем-то вроде них.

– Альенде плохо кончил. 

Редж сухо усмехнулся:

– Иногда я думаю, убей меня тогда Мэгги или Граймс, Дианна сейчас была решительнее. Я не тянул бы ее назад.

– Мы вроде договаривались, что ты перестанешь думать о всякой хрени. – Ниган попытался поймать взгляд Реджа, но старик упрямо смотрел в сторону. – Ты нужен здесь: своей жене, сыну, остальным.

– Спенсер, – пробормотал Редж. – Дианна старалась не показывать, но больше любила Айдена, твердила, что он унаследовал ее характер и напор. И я любил его за то же. И вот чем оно закончилось. Только и остается спрашивать себя, что мы упустили? А в случае Спенсера даже спрашивать не нужно, потому что мы упустили все. Когда он был подростком, то не бунтовал, как обычно. Но, кажется, теперь решил добрать то, что не выплеснул тогда.

– Он молодец.

– Рад слышать. Когда Айден с друзьями ездил в рейды, то обязательно рассказывал нам о том, что с ним приключилось.

– И врал напропалую.

– Наверное. А Спенсер молчит или отговаривается тем, что все в порядке, все целы, прочей чепухой, будто старается стать полной противоположностью Айдена. Мой младший мальчик всегда был тихим и скрытным, словно боялся, что скажет что-то не то и мать не одобрит. Но теперь эта скрытность другая. Он ведь хочет доказать матери, что способен на многое.

– Но хочет доказать это делом, а не трепом. Не волнуйся, я присматриваю, чтобы парень не свернул себе шею.

Редж наконец-то посмотрел Нигану в глаза:

– Рад, что он вытянул длинную соломинку и что ты не разрешил ему поменяться.

– Сын главы Александрии в заложниках у Спасителей – это как-то чересчур.

– Мы все у них в заложниках.

Ниган понимал, Реджу разговор важен, но все-таки он совершенно бессмысленный. Очередное переливание из пустого в порожнее того, что обсосали уже тысячу раз. Сейчас нужно заняться делами: заглянуть к Эрику, Бобби, Брюсу и даже Чаку, переговорить с ними напоследок, подбодрить, обдумать, как теперь перекроить сроки и маршруты рейдов. Очередная гора дерьма, которую разгребать и разгребать. Старик как почуял перемену в его настроении.

– Не буду тебя больше задерживать. Я ведь чертовски утомителен, да?

Ниган хотел для приличия запротестовать, но не стал. Зачем, если собеседник видит тебя насквозь?

– А ты перестань. – Ниган поднялся со стула. – Заканчивай вздыхать и лучше опять займись, скажем, оградой. Если мы продолжим возиться с огородами, нам понадобится больше места. Самое время расширить территорию.

– Конечно. – Редж уставился куда-то в пустоту. – Отличная мысль.

Нет, херня, потому что ничегошеньки он не сделает. Чувак, извини, но я не могу торчать рядом вечно и пинать тебя. Соберись! Ниган уже привел все аргументы, которые нашлись. Теперь дело за самим Реджем. Если он не потянет… думать об этом совсем не хотелось. Ниган махнул на прощание рукой. Черный вход ждал его – как и всегда.

* * *  
Ниган знал, что не уснет, – так оно и вышло. Он добрался до кровати уже за полночь и все долгие предрассветные часы провел, вытянувшись на спине и пялясь в потолок, вертя в голове так и эдак события вчерашнего дня. С одной стороны, нельзя, чтобы с парнями случилось что-нибудь плохое, с другой – остальных александрийцев нужно растормошить, а не успокоить. Две противоположные задачи. Может… действовать не через мужчин, а через женщин? Да, мужики могут и расслабиться, вообразив, что ничего страшного им не грозит, зато женщины не придут в восторг от мысли раз за разом лишаться, пусть на время, своих благоверных. Сидеть и ждать не пойми чего. Но как бы это провернуть?

И еще один вопрос, гораздо важнее – спертая винтовка. Ни осторожные расспросы, ни слежка ничего не дали, таинственный похититель затаился. А Спасители явятся уже сегодня, так что следить придется в оба. Ниган как следует накрутил всех, кому доверял, но ощущал, что этого до безобразия мало. Сделает снайпер свой ход или нет? Если он действительно неуч или хоть немного думает о своих, то может выбрать и другой день. И кто его цель – Дэрил или Мэгги? Ниган, сойди он с ума и решись на такое, выбрал бы зеленоглазку, она в последний раз попила крови александрийцам. Тогда дай бог, чтобы Мэгги действительно не приехала.

Когда в окно пролезли первые лучи солнца, Ниган поднялся, потянулся, разминая безобразно затекшую спину, и пополз на кухню за порцией крепкого кофе. И, кстати, неплохо бы помозговать над картами! С визитом в городок под названием Оукривер тянуть не стоит. Пока кофемашина работала, издавая время от времени странные звуки, явно намекающие, что скоро придется ее чинить, а то и выкидывать, Ниган заглянул в гостиную и выгреб из ящика запас карт, в том числе и ту, что отдал Дениэл. Даже неразвернутые, они заняли почти весь кухонный стол. Ниган ненадолго отвлекся, чтобы перелить кофе в чашку, потом взялся за самую подробную, на которой обычно намечал маршруты рейдов. Прямо поверх нее разложил карту Дениэла и принялся искать еще одну, с землями за Хиллтопом и восточнее. Он перебрал карты один раз, другой, но нужной не было. Забыл в ящике? Но тот оказался пуст. Да, карта, на которой Ниган в свое время нарисовал треугольник, соединивший Александрию, Хиллтоп и спутниковую станцию, пропала. Ниган опустился на стул и сделал большой глоток. Может, одолжил ее кому-нибудь из ребят? Точно не Аарону и не Скотту. Франсин или Бобби? То ли память совсем прохудилась, то ли – о чем не слишком приятно думать – кто-то несчастную карту спер. Но зачем?

В парадную дверь постучали: сначала едва слышно, затем порешительнее. И кого принесла нелегкая? Ниган быстренько сложил карты и сдвинул на край стола, потом со вздохом поперся открывать. На крыльце оказалась Бетси, не то чтобы последний человек, которого могло сюда принести, но все же. После гибели Дэвида они разговаривали раза три – едва ли не официальные беседы, состоящие из вечных «Как ты?», «Все хорошо» и прочей неискренней чепухи.

– Ты не занят? – Бетси буравила взглядом доски пола так сосредоточенно, что вот-вот появится дырка.

– Нет. Хочешь кофе? – Ниган посторонился, пропуская неожиданную гостью внутрь.

Та неуверенно кивнула.

На кухне Ниган разжился второй чашкой и, пока наливал кофе, посматривал на пристроившуюся на самом краешке стула Бетси, непонятно от чего нервничающую. Задавать бессмысленный вопрос «Как дела?» не хотелось, спрашивать «Зачем пришла?» тянуло на грубость, но тут гостья решилась:

– Хотела поговорить с тобой насчет рейдов. Я… в общем, Бобби забирают, так что… – Бетси резко тряхнула головой и добавила: – Дэвид учил меня стрелять.

– Боюсь, именно со стволами у нас сейчас напряженка.

– Конечно. – Теперь того гляди продырявят кухонный пол. – Извини, не подумала. Но я могу попробовать.

Ниган протянул Бетси чашку.

– Я офигенно признателен, однако есть одна проблема.

– Какая? – Она судорожно вцепилась в чашку, и Ниган воочию представил, как та трескается прямо в руках.

– С «попробовать». – Он присел возле стула Бетси на корточки и попытался поймать ее взгляд, как вчера взгляд Реджа. – У нас нет на это времени. Ты либо можешь, либо нет.

Та с силой прикусила нижнюю губу.

– Я хочу смочь. Что для этого надо?

Завернуть ее или нет? Проще, конечно, завернуть. Но, приятель, ты не в том положении, чтобы разбрасываться людьми. Однако Бетси действительно сможет? Эта Бетси, руки которой пусть едва заметно, но трясутся? Она психанет или ударится в истерику, или струсит, и погибнут другие.

– Знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Что я слабая, что торчала за стенами, что после того, как ты сказал мне о Дэвиде, могла только реветь и хотеть умереть. В тот момент я правда думала, что хочу умереть. Но когда тот человек, Граймс… – Бетси тяжело сглотнула. – Я испугалась. Я была малодушной трусливой дрянью, – ее лицо скривилось, – хотела не умереть, а сбежать. Мне тяжело без Дэвида, но я живу. Радуюсь этому. Черт, наверное, это звучит ужасно!

Ниган мотнул головой.

– Нет, это звучит правильно.

Если у Бетси действительно нет желания изощренно убиться, это чего-то да стоит. И… в голове мелькнула еще одна идея.

– Ладно. – Ниган выпрямился. – Допивай кофе, и проверим, сможешь ли ты.

…Розита отыскалась у себя дома, причем не одна, а в компании Франсин, что даже лучше. Обе кивнули Бетси, жавшейся у порога, потом Розита послала вопросительный взгляд.

– Небольшая просьба. – Ниган понизил голос. – Можете выгулять ее за оградой, скажем, часика два? Если в это время налетите на парочку ходячих, вообще идеально.

– Она хочет в рейд, – утвердительно произнесла Франсин.

– У меня куча причин ей отказать, но лучше, чтобы она поняла сама.

– А если не поймет? – Розита прищурилась. Умница не выглядела удивленной или раздраженной, хотя у нее были все шансы не вернуться к визиту Спасителей. Получается, либо не она сперла винтовку, либо никаким планам отлучка не мешала.

– Поймет, если запаникует при виде первого же мертвеца. А если, умница, вы решите, что она подходит, то мы ее берем.

Розита и Франсин переглянулись.

– Хорошо, – ответила за обеих Франсин. – Проверим ее.

Главное, не переусердствуйте. Впрочем, это можно было не говорить, потому что и Розита, и Франсин посматривали на Бетси вполне благосклонно.

– Тогда дальше договаривайтесь сами.

Нужно все-таки заглянуть к Скотту и уточнить насчет карты, а заодно к Аарону и Нику. Однако далеко уйти не удалось – примерно на середине пути Ниган узрел собравшуюся возле озерца ребятню: Шерил, Фиона, Билли и Кенни сидели на корточках у самой воды и о чем-то шептались.

– Что тут у вас? – Он приблизился и нагнулся, вытянув шею.

– Это ужасно, – пробормотала с несчастным видом Шерил, чуть отодвинувшись. – Кто ее так?

У самой кромки воды лежала растерзанная лягушка: две лапы оторваны, бледное брюшко распорото.

– Кошка, – соврал Ниган, хотя разве что слепец не заметил, что лапки и пузо кромсали совсем не когтями.

– Мы хотим ее похоронить, – объявила Фиона, готовившаяся вот-вот расплакаться.

– Правильное дело. – Ниган легко похлопал ее по плечу. – Чего бы вам с Шерил не сбегать к Оливии? Наверняка у нее найдется подходящая коробка.

Фиона шмыгнула носом и кивнула. Когда девчонки отбежали подальше, Ниган поманил Билли:

– Ты случайно Карла вчера или сегодня здесь не видел?

Тот помотал головой:

– Неа. И Энид вчера в лес не бегала.

Ниган мысленно выматерился, а физиономия Билли стала невинной-невинной.

– Тааак, и кто еще в курсе про пигалицу?

– Ну, наверное, только я. – Билли принялся изучать собственные ботинки. – Мы же друзья. Но я ее предупреждал.

– О чем?

– Рон и Мики тоже часто за ограду бегают.

– Погоди-ка. – Джесси упомянула, что старшенького теперь дома черта с два застанешь, чему Ниган совсем не удивлялся. Но по ее версии Рон тусил у Шона. – Разве они не в бывшем доме Ричардса торчат?

– Это Шон так говорит: что у него или у Ричардса. А я видел, как они через забор перелезали.

Дерьмо. И куда дьявол носит малолетних идиотов? Пацаны. Лес. Спертое ружье. Пропавшая карта. Блядь!

– Спасители! – проорал кто-то.

Да чтоб вас всех! Ниган рванул к воротам.

Дэрил действительно приперся без Мэгги, и хоть тут можно было перевести дыхание. Если Рон и Мики рехнулись окончательно, то точно выбрали своей целью ее: поквитаться и за Николаса, и за Дениз с Заком. Нет, не расслабляйся, приятель, вспомни разговор с Мишонн, когда та заявилась в Александрию. Она обмолвилась, что Мэгги тут не появится, и кто тогда вертелся рядом? Правильно, Шон! А карту сопляки сперли, чтобы сообразить, как добраться до спутниковой станции.

Господи, какого черта Дэрила принесло именно сейчас? Когда нужно отыскать троих юных болванов и припереть к стенке? Сколько драгоценного времени будет потеряно? Ниган, скрипя зубами, смотрел, как Дэрил разговаривал с Дианной и Картером, пока за их спинами мялись Бобби, Чак, Эрик и Брюс. Лучший друг Рика одарил всех четверых хмурым взглядом, резко кивнул Дианне, а когда Картер протянул руку, проигнорировал идиота. Спасители и александрийцы, перетаскивающие дань со склада в грузовики, двигались, как полукоматозные муравьи, и Ниган время от времени отвлекался от них и шарил взглядом по толпе, выискивая хоть Рона, хоть Мики, хоть Шона. Нет, никого из них. Надо было забежать с самого утра к Джесси и…

– Ниган? – А вот и она, непривычно бледная и с морщинкой на лбу.

– Что-то стряслось?

– Не хотела тебя отвлекать, пока Спасители тут, но я беспокоюсь.

– Они скоро свалят.

– Рон остался ночевать у Шона. Так он сказал, однако не вернулся к завтраку. Я заглянула к Мики и Шону, но там никого нет.

– К Ричардсу заходила?

Джесси кивнула, подтверждая худшие подозрения.

– Тогда… Черт, подожди немного.

Он просто не мог уйти сию секунду. Не когда ребятам, его – в каком-то смысле – ребятам приказали забираться в грузовик, будто еще одной части дани. Ниган пробрался через успевшую собраться толпу, приблизился, кивнул всем по очереди. Не Картеру – этот болван обойдется.

– Скоро увидимся, чуваки.

Он пожал руки Эрику, Бобби и Брюсу. Чак послал Нигану напряженный взгляд, однако когда тот протянул ладонь, тоже пожал. Вот так, мужик, проняло тебя, наконец: это ведь совсем иначе, чем зубоскалить за чужими спинами. Ниган проследил, как все пятеро забрались в кузов. Потом внутрь запрыгнули двое Спасителей и скрыли чуваков от глаз. Финита. Ниган уже хотел развернуться и уйти, когда почувствовал на себе взгляд – не из толпы, не от Дианны. Дэрил смотрел не мигая несколько долгих секунд, затем развернулся и крикнул своим, чтобы пошевеливались. Катись к черту, ублюдок.

Ниган отыскал в толпе Аарона, взял его за предплечье.

– Ты мне нужен. Срочно.

Тот с явным усилием отвел глаза от выкатывавшихся за ворота грузовиков.

– Снайпер?

– Оно самое. Все еще хуже.

Вместе они подошли к Джесси.

– Нужно проверить, здесь ли Рон, Мики и Шон, – негромко произнес Ниган. – Если я прав, эти идиоты сейчас на дороге к спутниковой станции и у них снайперское ружье.

Джесси прижала руки ко рту, Аарон посерел.

– Черт!

– Да. Они решили убить Мэгги.

– Я поднимаю на уши всех ребят.

– Давай бегом.

– Рон... – теперь Джесси обхватила себя за плечи. – Боже… Что с ним будет? Что…

– Тсс. – Ниган обнял ее. – Мы попробуем их перехватить, слышишь? Поймаем их, и они не успеют ничего натворить? Окей?

Джесси уткнулась ему в плечо.

– Отведу тебя домой и позову кого-нибудь. Договорились? – Ниган скорее почувствовал, чем увидел кивок. – Все будет хорошо.

Господи, ну почему не получается верить в собственные слова?!

В какой-то момент у Джесси принялись подкашиваться ноги, и Ниган практически дотащил ее до кухни, сгрузил на ближайший стул.

– Окей, все будет окей. – Он склонился к ней, убрал волосы с белого как мел лица. Прошу, поверь в меня! Хоть немного!

– Ниган! – Холли влетела через черный вход. – Ребята нашли Шона.

– Одного?

Та быстро кивнула. Дерьмо.

– Они у Скотта, иди к ним. – Холли придвинула к стулу Джесси еще один, уселась. – Я пока побуду тут.

Джесси словно ничего не видела и не слышала, но когда Холли обхватила ее за плечи, прижалась к ней и негромко заскулила. Господи… 

– Все будет хорошо. – Ниган поцеловал холодный лоб и побежал прочь.

Время-время-время… Парни собрались в гостиной, обступив кресло, в котором торчал растерянный и испуганный Шон.

– Излагай, парень, – скомандовал Ниган с порога.

– Ну… я правда… – Сопляк явственно затрясся.

– Шон, – Ниган навис над ним, уперев руки в подлокотники, – ты хоть понимаешь, что затеяли эти идиоты?

– Я не знал! – выпалил тот.

– Не верю.

– Честно!

– Свое «честно» прибереги для Спасителей, когда они явятся и начнут убивать. Ну?!

Парень обвел взглядом всех мужчин за спиной Нигана.

– Я… не думал… правда не думал, что они, ну, серьезно…

Блядь, он будет мямлить до вечера!

– Они нашли ружье. Как?

– Ну… Рон проследил за Скоттом и Хитом. Рассказал, что они прячут оружие недалеко от Александрии. И Мики предложил украсть.

Ниган отвернулся и послал Скотту долгий взгляд, потом снова сосредоточил внимание на Шоне.

– Парень, так не пойдет. Представь, что уже приперлись Спасители и ты разговариваешь с ними. И ни о каком ружье не знаешь. Куда могли бегать Рон и Мики?

В глазах Шона заплескался стылый ужас, сзади кто-то невнятно забормотал, но быстро заткнулся.

– Соображай уже!

– Ну… – Шон облизал губы. – Есть хижина, севернее, в паре миль отсюда. Рон как-то упомянул, что они с Мики там пробовали стрелять. Мики умеет, его отец немного учил и… – По телу сопляка прошла крупная дрожь. Дьявол, только истерики не хватало! А парень уже покачивался из стороны в сторону и едва ли не подвывал.

– Скотт, виски есть? Плесни немного. А ты, парень, слушай. Хей, сосредоточься! Пацаны захотели себе настоящее убежище подальше от взрослых, вот и все. Понял?

Шон кое-как кивнул.

– Ниган, виски.

– Отлично. Давай сюда. – Он сунул бокал в трясущиеся руки. – Так, глотни чуть-чуть… Сказал чуть-чуть! Вот, умница.

Шон громко чихнул, затем закашлялся, и Ниган перехватил бокал, пока его не грохнули. Когда кашель стих, на рожу вернулись хоть какие-то краски, а дрожь пусть не прекратилась окончательно, но стала мелкой.

– Сумеешь эту хижину найти, если что?

– Д-дааа.

– Окей. Значит, мальчишки раздобыли ружье. А тебе сказали прикрывать их, пока они бегали к хижине и пристреливались. Так?

Шон кивнул уже увереннее.

– Теперь снова сложная часть. Ты вообще ничего не знал.

– Кккоо… Мэ…

– Отпей-ка еще немного, вот, хорошо. – Ниган, не выпуская бокал, прижал его к губам парня, потом отнял. – И хватит с тебя. Ты не подслушивал мой разговор с Мишонн, не знал, что Мэгги не приедет в Александрию. Не крал карту.

– Я правда ее не крал!

– Верю, успокойся уже. Держи в голове, что ты спасаешь своих друзей. И что только ты сейчас можешь их спасти. Понял? Как давно Мики и Рон ушли?

– Еще вечером. Посидели у меня полчаса и ушли.

Очередное дерьмо!

– Кто-нибудь видел, как они к тебе заходили? – напряженно спросил Аарон.

Шон задумался, потом мотнул головой.

– Отлично. Тогда, парень, ты их не видел с вечера. Не в курсе даже, что Рон сказал матери, что собирается переночевать у тебя. Понятно?

– Но я… – Он судорожно сглотнул, посмотрел на Нигана и неожиданно четко произнес: – Да.

– Молодец.

– Что будем делать? – нервно спросил Ник. – И что за карта?

– У меня пропала одна из карт, так что сопляки знают, куда идти.

– Если они с ночи в пути, то уже могли добраться до станции, – произнес Хит.

– Молись, чтобы это было не так, – буркнул Джона.

Ниган отступил от кресла, провел руками по волосам.

– Мэгги может быть на станции, в Хиллтопе, если решила отправиться за данью, или на дороге туда.

– Или в… сам знаешь где. – Скотт метнул взгляд на скорчившегося в кресле Шона.

– Если так, нам дохуя повезет. Аарон, – Ниган развернулся к нему, – отлови Спенсера и выдай ему официальную версию, потом лети в Хиллтоп, предупреди Иисуса. Скотт, Хит, вы к станции, попробуйте перехватить пацанов там. Джона, сгоняй в ту хижину и проверь, что там вообще и остались ли гильзы. Я и Ник займемся дорогами. И все держим связь.

Знал бы он об этом дерьме, не отправил бы Розиту и Франсин выгулять Бетси! Но что толку рвать волосы?

– Парни, бегом!

И молитесь, чтобы все удалось. Господи, если ты есть, прошу тебя! Иначе нам крышка.

* * *  
Юные идиоты как сквозь землю провалились, хотя чему удивляться – у них огромная фора. Ниган старался не думать и о других вариантах: пацаны влетели в ходячих или попали в ловушку, окруженные мертвецами, или, самое безопасное для всех, заблудились. Если бы Рон поперся один, именно этим все и закончилось, но Мики, увы, был совсем не городским мальчиком, бойскаут, как с гордостью заявлял Николас.

Ниган притормозил тачку, сверился с картой, на которой уже отметил карандашом несколько мест, которые успел проверить.

– Пацаны выбрали самое херовое время для своей авантюры, – поделился Ниган с битой, привычно устроившейся на пассажирском сидении. – Спасители ведь грохнут в отместку всех наших заложников. – Он зачеркнул очередной перекресток, бросил карту на приборную панель и поехал дальше. – Попадутся мне, выдеру обоих так, что неделю сидеть не смогут. И плевать, что какие-нибудь дебилы разорутся.

Да, приятель, утешай себя мыслью, что отыщешь их живыми и вздуешь. Только это и остается.

Рация, скрытая картой, затрещала, и Ниган схватил ее.

– Мы у станции, – не слишком внятно отозвался Скотт. – Подобрались, насколько смогли. Мальчишек здесь нет.

Слава богу!

– …грузовиков тоже нет.

А это говно полное. Значит, Мэгги отправилась в Хиллтоп! Или все-таки в Убежище? Пусть это будет Убежище! Ну же, зеленоглазка, тебе ведь нужно именно туда!

– Понял. – Ниган переключился на частоту Джоны. – Чувак, дуй к Поплар роуд.

– Ты?

– К Хиллтопу.

Ниган снова сверился с картой. Отлично, вот тут можно срезать, пусть и по совсем узкой лесной дороге.

В Александрии, наверное, сейчас творится тот еще ад. А ты, приятель, идиот, возомнивший себя самым умным. Проглядел то, что творилось под самым носом. Если бы ты не оттолкнул тогда Рона, нынешнего дерьма не случилось! Но кто мог представить, до чего мальчишки додумаются? А если они попадутся Спасителям? Если расколются? Так, прекрати! Ты сейчас не лучше Шона, здоровый мужик, а истерикуешь. Где же вы, сопляки? Лес по обе стороны дороги как издевался своим спокойствием. Даже ни одного приблудного мертвеца не видать!

Рация снова ожила – на этот раз Ник.

– Пусто. Перемещаюсь на север.

– Молодец.

Бессмысленно: и эти слова, и эти поиски. Мальчишки хуже иголки в стоге сена!

Может, Мэгги уже в Хиллтопе? Тогда Иисус придумает, как ее задержать, пока Ниган не отыщет сопляков.

Вот и дорога к Хиллтопу, одна из них. Тачка встала поперек нее. И в какую сторону катить? Ниган достал из бардачка бинокль и посмотрел сначала в сторону Хиллтопа, потом в сторону спутниковой станции. И выматерился, увидев вдалеке грузовики. Быстро назад, и пусть проедут… Нет! Грузовики притормаживали, потому что проезд перегораживала баррикада из нескольких деревьев. Пусть узких, но их натаскали достаточно, чтобы машины не смогли проехать прямо по ним.

Блядь! Ниган снова схватил рацию:

– Аарон, я нашел Спасителей, они направляются Хиллтоп. Предупреди остальных, чтобы не попадались им на глаза.

– Ты?

– Попробую вытащить нас из жопы.

Ниган выкрутил руль, разворачивая тачку, и рванул навстречу. Мэгги, мать твою, не выходи! Такой смешной завал разберут и без тебя!

Когда машина приблизилась, на нее тут же уставился добрый десяток стволов. Ниган медленно выбрался, предусмотрительно подняв руки.

– Чуваки, я свой!

– Хера с два. – К нему подгреб Руфус в сопровождении двух крепышей. – Обыскать.

Нож не слишком аккуратно сорвали с пояса, потом дуло ткнуло в спину, вынуждая идти вперед.

– Так хочешь, чтобы мы тебя пристрелили? – Руфус махнул рукой остальным, и те принялись внимательно вглядываться в заросли вдоль дороги. Отлично, вот и смотрите! Может, спугнете идиотов.

– Ничего подобного. Проезжал мимо, вижу вас… Думаю, посоветуюсь насчет огорода. Мэгги тогда так помогла…

– Заткнись.

– Может, действительно пристрелить? – предложил тот крепыш, что продолжал тыкать ружьем в спину.

– Пусть Мэгги решает, хотя я не отказался бы.

– Ладно вам, чуваки, езжайте дальше. А пристрелите меня в Хиллтопе.

Вот теперь Нигану прилетело от второго крепыша. Впрочем, пока не слишком сильно, так, разминка.

– Руфус, в чем дело? – Мэгги, нет-нет-нет… Но она, нахмуренная и сосредоточенная, шла прямо к ним. Идеальная цель!

– Опять этот тип.

Ниган зашарил взглядом по лесу. Где? Где же? С какой стороны вы затаились?!

– Твоих рук дело?

– Нет, конечно! Я же говорил, проезжал мимо, и тут…

Справа посреди зелени что-то блеснуло. Показалось или?..

– Эй, урод!

– Чего вам здесь стоять? – Ниган напрягся всем телом. – Занятые…

Мэгги стояла всего в паре ярдов. Сейчас! Ниган локтем заехал ублюдку сзади в морду, прыгнул вперед. Все как замедлилось: в навалившейся тишине Мэгги беззвучно распахнула рот, ее глаза округлились, и она вдруг скорчилась, обхватив себя руками. Ниган врезался в нее, схватил, а когда левое плечо расцвело болью, из горла вырвался немой крик. Он по-прежнему ничего не слышал, ощущал только твердый асфальт, врезавшийся в бок, женское тело, плотно притиснутое к своему, волосы, лезущие в рот и глаза.

– Ааааааа! – вдруг ворвалось в уши.

Ниган не удивился, когда его огрели по голове. Давно пора. И он едва ли не с радостью провалился в беспамятство.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 20:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVf_HGoY-1E


	21. Sweet Child o' Mine

Сначала вернулась боль: в плече, ноющая, но вполне терпимая, и в голове, тяжелая и муторная, от которой внутри черепа будто вибрировал огромный гонг. Потом сквозь заунывный непрекращающийся гул раздался едва уловимый нежный звон, словно кто-то тряс серебряный колокольчик. Звон постепенно становился громче и четче и, наконец, обернулся голосом. Совсем рядом кто-то пел.

– Спокойной ночи, Айрин, – выводила невидимая девушка, – я увижу тебя в своих снах.

Ниган едва заметно приподнял веки, попробовал оглядеться, и чертова башка ответила вспышкой боли. Где же он?

– Прошлой субботней ночью я женился, – лилась и лилась негромкая песня, – и теперь я степенный человек…

Какое-то большое и полупустое помещение, освещенное солнцем. Тень от решетки на широком окне расчерчивала потолок и стены на скошенные квадраты – ты как в тюрьме, приятель. Лежишь, похоже, на койке, чем-то прикрытый. Здесь было свежо, и голая кожа тут же покрылась мурашками. Куртка… Выходит, ее сняли. Поодаль спиной к Нигану торчал, чуть сгорбившись, сухопарый, начавший лысеть мужчина и переставлял что-то на столе. Возле сидела светловолосая девушка – та самая феечка, по-прежнему воздушная, нежно-голубая, как утреннее небо. Получается, Ниган в Убежище?

– …но теперь я снова один, бреду и бреду по городу…

У нее был слабый, но приятный голос, мелодичный и какой-то теплый. Феечка едва заметно улыбалась, а мужчина чуть покачивал головой в такт пению.

– Спокойной ночи, Айрин, спокойной ночи…

Ниган опустил взгляд, как можно незаметнее напряг руки и мысленно выругался. Тот, кто его здесь оставил, не идиот: оба запястья были прикованы наручниками к бортикам койки. Цепь звякнула, и феечка прервала песню и посмотрела на Нигана.

– Ты очнулся! – Улыбка стала широкой. – Доктор?

Мужчина развернулся и приблизился к Нигану.

– Как себя чувствуете?

– Лучше не бывает. – Собственный голос показался омерзительно хриплым. – Я ведь в раю.

В улыбке девушки проступило смущение, а врач нагнулся и принялся внимательно изучать физиономию Нигана.

– Зрачки на свет реагируют нормально. Уже неплохо.

– Я правда в порядке, док.

– У вас с большой вероятностью сотрясение мозга, а из левого плеча я не так давно достал пулю.

– Бывало и хуже. – Ниган перевел взгляд на девушку. – Спой дальше.

Феечка переглянулась с врачом, и тот кивнул.

– Порой я живу за городом, порой возвращаюсь назад, порой мне хочется прыгнуть в реку и утонуть…

Господи, как же Ниган ненавидел эту песню! Но сейчас готов был слушать снова и снова.

– …Прекращай бродяжничать, прекращай испытывать судьбу и пропадать неизвестно где. Возвращайся к жене и садись у очага…

– Спокойной ночи, Айрин, – невольно подхватил Ниган, – я увижу тебя в своих снах.

В башке хорошо так прострельнуло, и он стиснул зубы.

– Не напрягайтесь, – сухо обронил врач.

– Фигня. Пить дико хочется.

Пышное платье зашуршало, когда феечка спрыгнула со стула, плеснула в стакан воды из прозрачного графина и подпорхнула к кровати.

– Я помогу. – Одной рукой она аккуратно приподняла Нигану голову и поднесла стакан к губам.

– Точно рай.

Каждый глоток, как и каждое слово, отдавался в голове, но в остальном… Ты жив, приятель. И почти цел.

– Еще?

– Хватит пока.

– Я Бэт. – Феечка отдала стакан врачу и устроилась у кровати. – Спасибо тебе.

– За что?

– Ты спас мою сестру.

Получается, феечка и Мэгги родственницы? Но они совсем не походили друг на друга.

– Не то чтобы я…

– Знаю. Но ты спас, это главное. А доктор Карсон тебя вылечит.

Карсон… Конечно! Старший брат врача из Хиллтопа. Как его? Иисус называл имя.

– Бэт, – в голосе доктора было мягкое предупреждение. – Мэгги и Рику не понравится…

– О, пустяки!

Она и правда была само очарование, не красавица, но из тех девушек, от которых сложно отвести глаза. Милое дитя. В лучах солнца нежное личико словно светилось, и на лбу и левой щеке феечки серебрились два давних шрама. Это кто же посмел? И, кажется, Ниган поторопился – Бэт совсем не дитя. Одно осознание сразу потянуло за собой другое. Чем все закончилось? Ниган жив, Мэгги тоже, а мальчишки? Что с сопляками?!

В дверь громко стукнули, она сразу же распахнулась, и внутрь вошла Мэгги. Бэт тотчас развернулась и сорвалась к сестре, обняла, и суровое лицо Мэгги смягчилось. Ненадолго, потому что она быстро высвободилась и подошла к кровати.

– Оставьте нас одних.

Карсон принялся протестовать, но его оборвали:

– Он пришел в себя, значит, в состоянии и говорить.

– Он ранен.

– Карсон, живо. – Мэгги кивнула на выход, впрочем, затем немного смягчилась: – Я не буду сильно утомлять твоего пациента, обещаю.

Врач нервно вздохнул, однако подчинился. Бэт, чуть помедлив, выпорхнула за ним и прикрыла дверь.

Мэгги скрестила руки на груди, смерила Нигана угрюмым взглядом.

– Это ведь Руфус меня огрел? Передай чуваку, у него отличный удар.

– Он как-то не догадался, что ты меня спасаешь.

– Не виню его.

Мэгги с силой поджала губы и уставилась в окно. Но черта с два Ниган собирался облегчать ей разговор.

– Я… – наконец произнесла она, – не могу сказать, что сожалею.

Сердце болезненно екнуло.

– Оба? – выдавил Ниган.

– Мои люди привыкли сначала стрелять, а потом разбираться.

– Что же, – Ниган повел занемевшей шеей, и боль принялась долбить в висок, – логично. Дохера логично.

Сорвать бы ебаные наручники! Что-то сломать, проораться!.. Хоть что-то!! Уймись, идиот. Бешенством ничего не изменишь. Мальчишки… черт, им же только четырнадцать стукнуло! Как тогда сказал Карл? Четырнадцатилетние пацаны ничем не отличаются от прочих, тоже приходят убивать. Или убивают их, все просто. Ниган покосился на Мэгги, следившую за каждым его движением. Вдруг вспомнилось, как на дороге она обхватила себя руками. Не метнулась в сторону, а именно обхватила, прикрывая… И врач, к которому Мэгги заходила в Хиллтопе. От догадки физиономию от виска до подбородка прошила боль.

– Ты беременна?

На краткий миг лицо Мэгги стало беззащитным. Ее руки словно против воли легли на живот, этакий безотчетный жест всех беременных женщин мира.

– Этот ребенок единственное, что мне осталось от Гленна. Ради него я убью любого.

Смешно, блядь. Нет, нихера не смешно, и если Ниган расхохочется, Мэгги решит, что он свихнулся.

– Две души за две души, да?

– Выходит, так.

Ниган ненавидел Мэгги по куче причин, просто не мог возненавидеть еще больше. И конкретно за это не мог. Да, она не сожалела ни мгновения, и Ниган ее прекрасно понимал. И Мэгги понимала, что он понимал… А слова лишь шум, сотрясение воздуха.

– Как только Карсон решит, что ты достаточно поправился, – совсем другим тоном произнесла Мэгги, отведя взгляд, – тебя ждет допрос.

– В смысле, я тут пленник.

– Считай это предварительным заключением до выяснения всех обстоятельств.

– Звучит ничуть не лучше.

В Александрию, надо полагать, уже отправили отряд, тоже для допросов, и теперь все зависит от ребят и Шона. Если пацана продавят… Не думай об этом! У тебя есть какая-никакая, но версия. Стой на ней.

– Надеюсь, не надо объяснять, что в случае чего стрелять в тебя будут на поражение.

– Мило с твоей стороны предупредить.

Какой бессмысленный, тупой треп! Женщина, ну чего ты тут стоишь? Оставь уже меня одного. Ты не хочешь сочувствовать мне, я тебе, и дико тошно от того, что какого-то хера и ты, и я чувствуем себя неловко.

– Кстати, – Ниган тряхнул прикованными руками, – не хочу быть грубым, но сейчас обоссусь.

Показалось, Мэгги все-таки ему врежет, но та сдержалась.

– Пришлю кого-нибудь. – Она направилась к двери. – Не хватало еще, чтобы ты изгадил простыни. Если не сдержишься, – Мэгги взялась на ручку, – отстирывать будешь сам.

Сучка. Хлопок отдался к голове очередной вспышкой боли, и Ниган со вздохом откинулся на подушки и уставился в потолок. Надо выбраться отсюда: как угодно и как можно скорее. А потом… потом придется посмотреть в глаза Джесси. Ниган с силой сжал веки. Не раскисай, дерьмо! Не перед чертовыми тюремщиками.

* * *  
Нигана оставили в покое почти на сутки. В относительном покое, конечно, потому что неизвестность вполне тянула на пытку. Карсон почти все время торчал в кабинете, и тут же дежурили, сменяясь, охранники: тот же Руфус, Зиг, незнакомый темнокожий мужик, совсем молодой парень, отчего-то наполовину седой. Общаться они не спешили, хотя Ниган и сам не жаждал трепаться. Карсона интересовало только самочувствие пациента: болит ли по-прежнему голова, кружится или нет, в порядке ли зрение, что с раной на плече. Ниган расспросил бы его о брате, но не при свидетелях же.

К утру удалось пресечь несколько раз кабинет, не покачиваясь и не застывая от приступов дурноты, хотя Карсон и твердил, что так быстро они не пройдут. Плевать, на Нигане все заживало как на собаке. Если не считать прочего дерьма, единственное, о чем он жалел, это о пропавшей куртке. Дражайшие тюремщики снизошли до того, чтобы облагодетельствовать его целой футболкой, правда, старой и жавшей в плечах, а вот любимая шмотка, похоже, пропала с концами. Вот так, приятель, ты в полном говне, а горюешь по куртке. Смешно.

Ниган доковылял до окна и с интересом посмотрел на раскинувшийся за ним двор. Час еще был ранним, но снаружи хватало людей: одни стояли, переговариваясь или куря, другие рассаживались по грузовикам, собираясь куда-то ехать, еще кто-то волок какие-то вещи. И между всеми ними медленно бродили – кто с метлами, кто с ведрами в руках – чуваки в приснопамятных робах с буквами и цифрами.

– Кто это? – спросил Ниган у приблизившегося Карсона.

Доктор бросил быстрый взгляд на двор:

– Арестанты.

Ниган приподнял бровь, и Карсон соизволил объяснить:

– Некоторые люди совершают проступки, преступления, не настолько серьезные, чтобы заслужить казнь. Запирать теперь кого-то в тюрьму – лишь впустую тратить ресурсы, а так они приносят пользу.

– Вроде общественных работ?

– Пожалуй. Видите буквы на робах? «В» означает воровство, «А» – алкоголизм, «Д» – драку. Цифра – порядковый номер арестанта.

– А если буква сдвоенная?

– Значит, человек попался не первый раз. У каждого преступления есть свой лимит, дальше казнь.

Взгляд ухватил очередного арестанта, направлявшегося к ограде, за которой торчали ходячие.

– Что такое «Н»?

– Насильник. – Карсон резко отвернулся от окна.

Нельзя не признать, некая элегантность в таком решении есть. В Александрии бузотеров почти не водилось, если не считать истории с группой Дэвидсона и Питом, там и тюрьмы как таковой не было. Разве что как-то Сайлас с Чаком напились и что-то не поделили, но кончилось все тем, что Ниган и Абрахам макнули обоих в пруд, а потом растащили по домам проспаться. Но в Убежище народу гораздо больше, и это не домашние, считай, овечки, а вполне опасные мужики. К тому же Рику наверняка нравится по-прежнему изображать из себя помощника шерифа. Цивилизация, справедливость, закон и прочее сопутствующее дерьмо.

Ниган покосился на подпиравшего стену чувака, кажется, Джиро, которому не повезло присматривать за пленником. Мужик, то ли чистокровный кореец, то ли полукровка, откровенно скучал, впрочем, не забывая посматривать в сторону Нигана. Порой он принимался рассеянно хлопать себя по карману джинсов, из которого торчала пачка сигарет. Измучился, бедолага. Ничего, пусть терпит.

– Предположим, я совершу преступление и меня поймают. – Ниган проводил взглядом сгорбленного чувака с буквой «А» на робе, пока тот не скрылся на углом здания, и повернулся к доктору. – Кто будет определять срок моего ареста? Рик лично?

– Зависит от тяжести проступка. – Карсон уселся на стол и принялся помечать что-то в большой потрепанной тетради. – Если проступок рядовой, то хватит решения любого члена семьи.

Нет, не семьи, а Семьи – Ниган почти воочию узрел заглавную букву в этом слове. Неужели то самое, о чем тогда толковала Мэгги?

– И что такое Семья?

Охранник негромко фыркнул, будто удивляясь, что Ниган не знал такой очевидной вещи. Карсон же отвлекся от записей и принялся вертеть между пальцами ручку.

– Семья – это наши правители, те, кто основал Убежище. Рик, Дэрил, Кэрол, Мишонн, Гленн и Мэгги, Саша, Ти-Дог, Карл, Бэт и Ной.

Одиннадцать человек, среди которых мальчишка, парень чуть постарше и совсем юная девушка. Толпа озверевших голодранцев, как назвал их ублюдок Ричард, и вот чего они достигли.

– Впечатляет, – признал Ниган.

Карсон передернул плечами.

– Чисто из любопытства – а если вдруг кто-то из Семьи совершит проступок?

– Тоже окажется под арестом, – ответил вместо доктора Джиро. – Так объявил Рик.

– Прецеденты уже были?

Мужик мотнул головой. Дико захотелось съязвить, удержала лишь мысль, что Ниган и так в полном дерьме, незачем закапывать себя еще больше. Джиро, как почуяв это, нахмурился, и Ниган поспешил изобразить нейтральную физиономию.

– Тут не в меру любопытных не слишком любят, – заметил охранник.

А где их любят? Лучше, приятель, обдумывай, что и как скажешь дражайшей Семейке. Даже если и предположить на миг, что Мэгги испытывает к тебе некое подобие благодарности, хера с два это поможет. Отец в свое время шутил, что пережить можно все, кроме смерти. Вот и проверим.

Впрочем, долго раздумывать Нигану никто позволять не собирался. Часа в три полудни в кабинет Карсона постучали, и внутрь ввалился настоящий эскорт: два крепких мужика под предводительством Ти-Дога. Ниган как раз закончил сражаться с куриным бульоном и сухарями – единственной жрачкой, которую желудок не пытался немедленно вернуть. Ти-Дог обозрел все это безобразие и объявил:

– Тебя ждут.

– Не могу дать гарантий, что мой пациент в таком состоянии дойдет до зала совещаний, – холодно произнес Карсон.

Доктор все эти сутки не выказывал никаких чувств: ни особой заботы, ни раздражения, что ему пришлось возиться с Ниганом, а тут аж вскинулся.

Ти-Дог развел руками:

– Рик сказал – сейчас. Хей, чувак, дотопаешь?

Ниган поднялся со стула, осторожно поводил туда-сюда головой. Та еще ныла и порой кружилась, но не особо сильно.

– Доберусь. Если что, можно упаду тебе на руки в обморок?

– Не поймаю, не надейся, – ухмыльнулся Ти-Дог и обратился к Карсону: – Нормально с ним все.

Врач поджал и без того тонкие губы и промолчал. Толку-то спорить?

– Тогда вперед.

В коридоре охранники повели Нигана направо, свернули на лестницу, поднялись на два пролета, миновали долгий переход и снова оказались в коридоре. Право, вверх, прямо, теперь налево, снова прямо… Ниган все же немного переоценил свои силы: на каждом повороте его слегка заносило, и тогда кто-то из мужиков слегка подталкивал в плечо. Ти-Дог, шедший впереди, время от времени оборачивался, посылал вопросительные взгляды.

– Ты блевать не надумал?

– Особо нечем.

– И к лучшему.

Гордое название «зал совещаний» носило просторное светлое помещение, вероятно, действительно когда-то использовавшееся именно для этого. Его добрую треть занимал стол в виде буквы «П», стоявший так, что сидевшие за ним люди казались тенями в солнечных лучах, льющихся из большого окна, разумеется, забранного решеткой. Зато Ниган оказался аккурат под прицелом взглядов.

– Садись. – Ти-Дог указал на одинокий стул. Сам он занял место за столом, а охрана, поклонившись, вышла, чуть ли не чеканя шаг. Дверь скрипнула, закрываясь, и в зале повисла тишина.

Ниган, морщась от лупящего прямо в глаза солнца, уставился на своих… судей, пожалуй. А чем не суд? Правда, вряд ли сюда завезли адвоката, но прокуроров набилось хоть отбавляй. Разумеется, Рик – он устроился во главе стола, по правую руку Дэрил, по левую Кэрол, рядом Мишонн, Саша и Мэгги, в общем, вся взрослая часть Семьи, впору затрепетать.

– Мы задаем вопросы, ты отвечаешь, – ровно произнес Рик. Жаль, его лицо едва разберешь.

Ладно, приятель, засунь свой длинный язык в жопу и соблюдай правила. Только так у тебя есть шанс выплыть.

– Факты таковы, – заговорила Кэрол. – Вчера утром двое молодых людей из Александрии устроили засаду на пути каравана, отправившегося в Хиллтоп, и едва не убили Мэгги из снайперского ружья. Которое, замечу, им вроде бы неоткуда было взять. Ты знал, что это ружье у них, и знал, что они собрались совершить.

Ее голос едва ли не журчал: спокойно и обманчиво убаюкивающе, чуть снисходительно, словно она журила сглупившего ученика. Первое впечатление об этой бабе Нигана не подвело – потрясающая стерва.

– Откуда мальчишки взяли ружье? – хрипло спросил Дэрил. Хорошего и плохого полицейского никто не изображал, все, кто здесь собрался, были злющими копами.

– Отыскали где-то, не знаю. Может, прямо в хижине.

Кэрол негромко хмыкнула, явно не веря ни единому слову.

– Когда ты узнал о ружье? – спросила Мэгги, явно вызвав ее неудовольствие.

– Прошлым утром.

– При каких обстоятельствах?

– Когда Дэрил приехал за нашими людьми, ко мне подошла Джесси, мать Рона, она нигде не могла найти сына и беспокоилась. Мы стали его искать, оказалось, Мики тоже нет.

– Мики – это второй пацан? – уточнил Дэрил.

– Да, сын Николаса, которого вы…

– Я помню, – прохладно отозвалась Мэгги, – продолжай.

– Мы выяснили, что пацаны сказали своим, что переночуют у Шона, их общего приятеля. Правда, сам Шон об этом не знал.

– Или соврал, – заметила Кэрол.

Так, леди, а не собрались ли вы навешать всех собак на третьего сопляка? Черта с два я позволю!

– Я хорошо знаю пацана, он не врал. И ты с ним наверняка уже поговорила, так что…

– Ты отвечаешь на вопросы, а не предлагаешь версии. – Черта с два разберешь, но вроде Кэрол улыбнулась. – Что было дальше?

– Мы стали расспрашивать Шона, и он вспомнил, что Рон и Мики в последнее время часто тайком бегали за ограду. Парень предположил, что они тусовались в хижине в паре миль севернее Александрии, вроде Мики как-то упомянул о ней в разговоре. Типа хотим себе настоящий штаб подальше от взрослых.

– Я уточню. – Кэрол подалась вперед. – Ваши мальчики показались мне совсем домашними, а ты утверждаешь, что они в одиночку гуляли по лесу. 

Ненависть и не на такое способна, сука.

– Я учил Рона отбиваться от ходячих, решил, что пора, самый возраст. А Николас в свое время показывал Мики, как стрелять. Не такими они были и домашними.

– Учил пасынка, который тебя ненавидел.

Осталась ли хоть одна душа, которая не в курсе отношений Нигана и Рона?

– У нас был период потепления отношений. Признаю, недолгий. – Ниган посмотрел в сторону Мишонн.

– Предположим. Вернемся к событиям вчерашнего утра.

– Еще до того, как приехал Дэрил, я обнаружил, что одна из карт, по которым мы планируем маршруты рейдов, пропала.

– Эта? – Мишонн поднялась со своего места, подошла и показала ту самую карту. Теперь треугольник на ней пятнали потемневшие капли крови, и Ниган невольно сглотнул.

– Да, она. Сначала решил, что отдал ее кому-то из своих, но забыл, поэтому не встревожился. Однако после Джесси, Шона и хижины…

Виски мерзко заныли, и Ниган поморщился, опять посмотрел на Мишонн, снова усевшуюся за стол.

– Дальше, – по-прежнему обманчиво-мягко произнесла Кэрол.

– Мы рванули к хижине и нашли там гильзы. Вот тут и поняли, насколько все серьезно. Нужно было перехватить пацанов как можно быстрее, и мы бросились их искать, но не успели. А дальше Мэгги знает.

– Знает свою часть истории, не твою.

Стул слегка покачивался, точнее, это не стул, а голова в очередной раз решила подурить. И поганое солнце, херачащее прямо в морду, – из-за него вся комната тонула в сияющем мареве. 

– Рассказывать особо нечего. Я добрался до дороги, увидел баррикаду и сообразил, чьих рук это дело. Грузовики были уже там. Я понадеялся, что если сопляки меня увидят, сообразят, что их дело труба. Понадеялся, что смогу предотвратить дерьмо. Не вышло.

Дэрил склонился к Рику и что-то ему зашептал, а тот повел рукой, то ли не считая важным, то ли отмахиваясь.

– Любопытно, – заметила Кэрол, – что никто ничего не знал. Ни этот Шон, который вроде бы друг мальчиков, ни их родные, ни ты, ни твои люди.

– Да, мы не доглядели. Отвлеклись на то, что вам понадобились пятеро наших людей.

– Сначала ты говоришь, что отлично разбираешься в своих учениках и сразу понял, что Шон тебе не солгал, а теперь утверждаешь, что был занят и совершенно не представлял, что творили у тебя под носом мальчики. 

Вот и началось.

– Не вижу противоречия. Я не телепат и не пророк. С Шоном я разговаривал долго и обстоятельно, с Роном и Мики за последние дни и словом не перекинулся. А следить за ними двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю никто не способен.

– Вот поэтому, – Кэрол повернулась к Рику, – я была против того, чтобы Карл появлялся в Александрии. Эти люди просто-напросто не в состоянии понять, на каком они свете. Они не отвечают ни за себя, ни за других.

Это ж надо так ловко записать всех александрийцев в дебилы!

– …Или, что гораздо хуже, он выгораживает участников заговора.

– Какой заговор? – Собственный голос все-таки взмыл, и Ниган заставил себя сглотнуть и заговорил ровнее. – Заговор двух пацанов, которые теперь мертвы?

Кэрол подалась вперед:

– Если бы тебе удалось их перехватить, что ты сделал?

О, какая замечательная ловушка! И ведь не избежишь.

– Выдрал бы как следует и посадил под домашний арест. Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я соврал, объявив, что сдал бы их вам? Вот тогда ты точно смогла бы обвинить меня во лжи.

– В этом корень всех бед. Ты не должен был соврать, сказав, что сдал бы их нам.

– Четырнадцатилетних идиотов? – Ниган оперся локтем о колено, потому что башка вздумала уже серьезно кружиться. – Чтобы они тут бегали с метелками и буквой «И» на робах? Или чтобы им прострелили головы? Хотя именно этим все и закончилось.

– Бесполезно. – Кэрол вздохнула в притворном отчаянии. – Ты сам признаешься, что готов покрывать преступников, а потом поражаешься, когда мы вынуждены назначать вам наказания.

– Я не считаю сопляков преступниками. Запутавшимся идиотами – да.

– И собрался вправлять им мозги рукоприкладством. Впрочем, другого я от тебя не ожидала.

– Рад, что не разочаровал.

Вот бы действительно блевануть и хоть так испортить мудакам веселье! Спокойно, приятель, Кэрол почти добилась своего, ты готов вскочить и придушить ее. Дэрил зашевелился, снова что-то шепнул Рику, и на этот раз тот кивнул.

– Хижина, – произнес, почти пролаял Дэрил. – Ты сказал, мальчишки нашли ружье там. Но в хижине не было тайника, ничего похожего.

– Я только предположил. Как уже говорил, рядом мы отыскали гильзы.

Черт поймешь, удовлетворил Дэрила ответ или нет, но чувак опять заткнулся. Какого дьявола Рик молчит? Или это такая тактика – отдать подозреваемого на растерзание Кэрол, а самому наблюдать, насколько глубоко тот увязнет? Да, чувак, признаю, это неплохо нервирует. Знать бы еще, чего наговорили Шон, Аарон, Скотт и остальные! Небольшие нестыковки – это не страшно, наоборот, когда все талдычат одно и то же слово в слово, стоит подозревать, что дело нечисто. Однако если парни принялись нести отсебятину… Нет, они не идиоты. И все равно по спине улитками ползли капли пота. Прекрати паниковать, лучше думай. Тебе до сих пор не предъявили ничего конкретного, только фантазии о некоем заговоре, чтобы ударить побольнее. А значит, ничего у них нет, в Александрии они услышали то же самое, что скормил им ты.

– Еще момент, – на этот раз заговорила Саша. – Когда ты говорил о хижине, то сказал «мы». Дэрил же нашел следы протекторов шин только одной машины.

– Туда ездил… кажется, Джона. – Ниган потер висок и с омерзением ощутил, что тот тоже влажный. – Передал нам по рации.

– Из Александрии выехали несколько машин.

– Да. Мы сразу бросились искать мальчишек во всех возможных направлениях. В смысле, учитывая карту.

– Однако, как ты сказал, вы не с самого начала знали о ружье.

– Если мальчишки сперли карту, причем именно эту, значит, явно собрались к Мэгги. Поэтому мы сразу заподозрили, что они могли разжиться оружием. Не с голыми же руками они усвистали? Хижина это подтвердила.

– Один из твоих людей, Ник, выразился так, словно вы знали именно о ружье, уже когда выезжали.

Дерьмодерьмодерьмо…

– Мы это обсуждали. Логично, что если сопляки отыскали что-то, то это огнестрел. Не с ножиком же нападать?

– Как много предположений, – будто в пустоту заметила Кэрол.

– Разве не так это делается? Сначала предполагают, потом проверяют предположения.

– Давай еще разок, со всеми догадками. Ненавидящий тебя пасынок и его друг с убитым отцом решили отомстить Мэгги. Ты этого не заметил, потому что был занят, хотя мальчики, по словам их приятеля только и делали, что отлучались из Александрии. Затем у тебя пропала карта, и тут ты всполошился.

– Ты забыла про Джесси, которая не смогла найти сына.

– А, конечно. Но стоило матери забить тревогу, ты мгновенно развил бурную деятельность и все понял верно, в том числе и насчет гипотетического ружья.

– Для этого не нужно быть Пинкертоном, леди. Мики косился волком каждый раз, как вы появлялись в Александрии. А еще вы убили Дениз и Зака.

– О, так это мы теперь виноваты.

– Ты ведь хотела услышать о мотивах мальчишек. Вот они.

– Откуда взялся треугольник на карте, которую мальчишки украли?

Ниган пожал плечами:

– Я его нарисовал, еще когда мы только узнали о спутниковой станции.

– Мило с твоей стороны оставить мальчикам такую подсказку.

Хорошо, что когда они искали Убежище, Ниган делал пометки только карандашом, а потом стер от греха подальше. Впору похвалить себя за предусмотрительность.

– Вот уж о чем не думал, так это что кто-то станет рыться в моих картах.

– Да-да, я помню, что вы не блещете умом. Зато, когда надо, проявляете потрясающую прозорливость.

Таки у тебя на меня ничего нет, и ты выбрала цепляться к каждому слову, чтобы поймать хоть на каком-то противоречии.

– И мальчики так удачно мертвы.

Ах ты, сука!..

– Стреляли бы по ногам. Тогда смогли допросить.

– Не забывайся. – Наконец-то из голоса Кэрол испарилась мягкость. – Несмотря на все предупреждения, на все то снисхождение, с которым мы к вам отнеслись, Александрия снова совершила преступление.

Да чтоб! Если опять кого-то прикончат?! Взор затянула мутная колышущаяся пелена. Если… Только представить, что ты вскакиваешь и бросаешься вперед… И мгновенно подтверждаешь все дерьмо, что на тебя вывалили!

– Достаточно, – вдруг произнес Рик, и Нигану показалось, что он ослышался. – Ти-Дог, распорядись, чтобы его увели. А нам есть что обсудить.

Скрипнул стул.

– Куда его? Назад к Карсону или в подвал?

– На первый этаж. А Карсон пусть зайдет и проверит.

И тишина. Пелена немного спала, когда Нигана тронули за плечо.

– Подымайся.

Каким-то чудом удалось встать и не покачнуться, даже добраться до двери и самому доковылять до… куда там его вели. Ниган пытался считать повороты и лестницы, но они скакали перед глазами, как живые. Приятель, не паникуй, у них ничего нет. Нет, мать твою, у них ничего. Они просто пугают, просто… Александрия снова совершила преступление. Чушь собачья! Чертовы Спасители должны осознавать, что Рон и Мики – более чем достаточно. А если нет? Если опять…

– Мы пришли.

Нигана впихнули в какую-то комнату, показавшуюся совершенно темной. Он вслепую нашарил койку и почти упал на нее, заставил себя дышать, борясь с нахлынувшей тошнотой. Убью-убью-убью… Дайте мне только шанс, малейший! Всех вас убью! Но прямо сейчас он мог только сидеть во тьме и ненавидеть.

* * *  
Комната, куда заперли Нигана, вполне тянула на камеру: крохотное решетчатое окно под самым потолком, голые стены. Только если встать на кровать и подтянуться, ухватившись за прутья, можно увидеть кусок бетонной стены и заброшенное промышленное здание за ней. Из мебели, кроме постели, тут были две табуретки, ветхий трясущийся столик и тумбочка, отчего-то лишенная двух из трех ящиков. В дальнем углу притулилось жестяное ведро с крышкой, которым придется воспользоваться, если заключение затянется.

Карсон заглянул ненадолго, проверил рану, заставил выпить какие-то таблетки и свалил, будто боясь, что пленник начнет задавать вопросы. Но Ниган молчал: не потому что тех вопросов не было, а потому что спрашивать не имело смысла, все равно не ответят. Когда свет, сочившийся из окошка, иссяк, принесли ужин, снова бульон и подсушенный хлеб. Ниган все это сожрал, морщась от запаха, но едва различая вкус. И опять одиночество. Ниган дико устал, но спать не хотелось. Мысли ворочались в гудевшей башке медленно-медленно, тяжелые как камни. А если его запрут тут навсегда? А если он пополнит ряды арестантов? Хотя в последнем случае есть, пусть крохотный, шанс удрать. Ага, если только за побег не придется расплачиваться кому-то из александрийцев.

Господи, это невыносимо! Ниган забрался на койку с ногами и уставился на неразличимое в темноте окно. Ни луны, ни звезд, сплошная чернота. Если бы из-за двери не доносились время от времени шарканья и негромкий бубнеж охранников, можно вообразить, что ты тут единственное живое существо.

Я не сдамся, ублюдки, слышите? Что бы вы ни сделали, куда бы меня ни заперли, не сдамся! Люсиль, ты весь понимаешь? Это уже не просто личное, а единственное, что имеет смысл. Она молча кивнула, погладила Нигана по плечу призрачной рукой. Ты всегда меня понимала, любовь моя. Всегда поддерживала.

Он все-таки задремал, уронив голову на плечо. Знакомая белая палата, в ней белая постель, на белых подушках белая женщина. Сплошная белизна, сводящая с ума, зовущая – останься здесь, забудь обо всем… Женщина не шевелилась, не дышала, и Ниган знал, что произойдет дальше: сейчас она распахнет глаза, мутные, красные от полопавшихся сосудов и… Но женщина по-прежнему лежала, как спала. Ниган тяжело сглотнул, приблизился, ожидая, что тело дернется, словно сквозь него пропустят электрический заряд, пальцы вопьются в одеяло. Но только белое, белое и белое вокруг.

Ниган ухватился за поручень кровати, склонился, лихорадочно зашарил взглядом. Ты должна! Вот-вот ты должна!.. Нет. Как статуя, как спящая красавица. Может, тогда… На бледную руку, лежавшую поверх одеяла, упала бордовая капля. Вторая, третья… Ниган поднял глаза и едва не отпрянул. С другой стороны кровати стоял Рик, а с его ладони капала кровь. Он будто не замечал Нигана, полностью сосредоточившись на женщине. Его рука нависла над белым лицом, и очередная капля скатилась по щеке, по лбу, потекла из уголка глаза, как слеза, кляксой запятнала губы.

– Убирайся, – кое-как сумел выдохнуть Ниган.

Рик не услышал, а кровь продолжала капать, скапливаясь между губ, ручейками сбегая на подбородок и шею.

– Хочешь, она очнется?

– Убирайся! – уже громче повторил Ниган.

Не смей находиться здесь! Только не здесь!

– Уйди! Пропади, мать твою! Ты…

Слова вылетали изо рта – из его рта! – но произносил их отчего-то Рик:

– Ублюдок! Ты… все из-за тебя! Я тебя убью, слышишь?! Изувечу! С живого сдеру кожу!

Сукин сын улыбался все шире и шире, его губы расползались так, словно вот-вот треснут от едва сдерживаемого хохота. Ублюдок-ублюдок-ублюдок! Ниган метнулся к нему, схватил руками шею и стиснул.

– Заткнись! – шевелился чужой рот. – Сдохни, уебок! Сдохни…

Пальцы сжимались все сильнее, а Рик словно не чувствовал. Убьубьюубьюубью…

Сзади что-то скрипнуло, и свой-чужой вопль, звеневший в ушах, оборвался, лицо Рика застыло перекошенной маской. В гробовой тишине скрип повторился. Не оборачивайся, не надо, только не… шея повернулась сама собой, будто нечто, притаившееся за спиной, притягивало чудовищным магнитом. Пожалуйста, не…

Люсиль сидела на кровати: одеяло откинуто, вымазанные кровью руки лежат на коленях, кровавые слезы текут из прикрытых век. Ниган шарахнулся назад – Рик пропал, судорожно скрюченные пальцы хватали лишь пустоту. Боже, вернись! Я не… Люсиль сонно повела плечами и медленно распахнула глаза: чужие, безмятежно-пустые и жуткие, голубые. И Ниган заорал…

– …ладно тебе…

– Ха! – Затылок с силой врезался в стену, и Ниган выматерился, проснувшись окончательно.

– Чувак, ты бы язык придержал.

– Что? – Спина была как деревянная, затекшие плечи ныли, а шея, когда Ниган рискнул оглянуться, протестующе заскрипела.

В камере было относительно светло: коридор за распахнутой дверью заливало солнце, широкий луч лежал на койке, а прямо в нем устроился Карл. Рядом стоял не слишком-то довольный Ти-Дог.

– Придержи язык, – повторил он. – Не в баре.

– Черт. – Ниган провел рукой по занемевшему лицу, осторожно притронулся к ноющему затылку. – Не пугай так.

Ти-Дог хмыкнул.

Башка наконец-то заработала, и Ниган еще разок смерил обоих визитеров взглядом.

– Зачем пришли?

– Ты не рад? – Физиономия Карла была отчего-то безобразно счастливой.

Ниган не успел ответить, потому что под койкой что-то завозилось, а потом оттуда громко тявкнули. Что за черт?!

Карл посмотрел вниз, протянул руку:

– Хей, Лопух, иди сюда!

Сначала Ниган увидел хвост, мотающийся туда-сюда, затем из-под койки задом выбралась псина, громко гавкнула и, подпрыгнув, плюхнулась передними лапами на одеяло. Карл погладил скотину между ушами, и собака, точнее, еще не до конца подросший щенок восторженно взвыл.

– Это Лопух, – гордо объявил Карл, обхватив псину за пузо и затащив на койку целиком. – Прикольный, да?

Щенок был нескладным, как все подростки, что человеческие, что звериные: коротковатое тело, длинные тощие лапы, хвост-бублик. Уши, которые псина пыталась держать торчком, то и дело опускались, и правое забавно падало набок. Песочно-желтая шерсть торчала во все стороны, даже дергающийся нос оказался не черным, а светло-коричневым.

– Почему Лопух? – спросил Ниган, не придумав ничего более умного.

– Потому что лопоухий, – доходчиво объяснил Карл. – Ну, когда он мелким был.

– Твой пес? – Щенок принялся обнюхивать носки Нигана, и тот потрепал его шее.

– Вроде того. Дэрил пока запрещает мне брать его наружу, говорит, он еще слишком глупый и лает не по делу.

Лопух радостно гавкнул, подтверждая эти слова.

– Прикольный.

Псина заметалась по койке, потом улеглась, пристроив башку на колени Карлу, и пацан широко улыбнулся.

Ниган перевел взгляд на Ти-Дога:

– Думал, ко мне заглянет Карсон. Или пожрать принесут.

– Еще рано.

– Что, хочешь есть? – Карл склонился к самой морде щенка, и скотинка принялась лизать его нос.

– Как ни странно, да.

Изводившая вчера мутота то ли прошла, то ли временно отступила, и желудок сразу напомнил о себе.

– Тогда пойдем.

– Карл, – в голосе Ти-Дога было предупреждение.

– Чего? – вскинулся пацан, и щенок задрал левое ухо. – Папа не объявил, что он арестант.

– Но он и не гость.

– Ты пойдешь с нами и за ним присмотришь. – Карл развернулся к Нигану. – Попытаешься удрать?

Тот пожал плечами:

– Мэгги предупредила, что стрелять будут на поражение.

– Ну вот! – Карл поднялся с койки, щенок тоже спрыгнул на пол. – Если решишь сбежать, я тебя убью, а если нет, получишь завтрак.

Он пошел к двери, а Ниган переглянулся с Ти-Догом. Чувак обреченно вздохнул, и Ниган развел руками.

– Клянусь, буду паинькой.

Он сполз с койки, постоял немного, привыкая, и выгреб в коридор, где его одарили сумрачными взглядами охранники, впрочем, даже не пошевелившиеся. Есть свои плюсы в том, чтобы оказаться любимой игрушкой принца.

Похоже, Карл и Ти-Дог пошли другим путем, не тем, которым вчера конвоировали Нигана. По крайней мере, они выбрались из здания, миновав всего два поворота. Снаружи тоже стояла охрана: мужики с автоматами мгновенно напряглись, но расслабились, стоило Ти-Догу им махнуть.

– Сюда. – Карл указал на соседнее здание, такую же неприветливую громадину, но с распахнутыми двустворчатыми дверями. – Лопух, к ноге.

Щенок, успевший навернуть пару кругов по не слишком широкой улице, тряхнул башкой и послушно приблизился, а Карл нагнулся и почесал его за ухом.

Ниган попытался прикинуть, где они сейчас. На внутреннем дворе? Справа виднелась глухая стена, за ней торчали какие-то постройки, может, те самые, на которые Ниган любовался через окошко в камере. То здание, откуда он вышел, заканчивалось ярдов через двадцать, а то, что напротив, изгибалось буквой «Г». Любопытно, куда ведет проход между ними? Увы, никто интерес Нигана удовлетворять не собирался.

Карл первым вошел в двери, Ниган за ним, а Ти-Дог замыкал шествие. Над сводами помещения, похожего на заводской цех, а вероятно, не так давно им и бывшего, висел гул людских голосов. На полу протянулись настоящие ряды из столов, прилавков, просто поставленных друг на друга ящиков и коробок, за которыми суетились местные обитатели. Кто-то готовил на допотопных плитах, пристроенных вдоль стен, кто-то что-то мастерил или выменивал вещи по неведомой постороннему логике. Здесь же прохаживались вооруженные чуваки, поглядывали из стороны в сторону, трепались между собой и с гражданскими, подходили то к одному прилавку, то к другому. Ниган заметил светловолосую девицу, отчего-то смутно знакомую. Поправив автомат на плече, она склонилась над столиком, принялась рассматривать выложенные на нем шмотки, затем ткнула пальцем в приглянувшуюся. Мужик, видимо, хозяин или торговец, засуетился, зачем-то протянул тетрадь, и девица чиркнула что-то на страницах, ухватила шмотку и потопала дальше.

– Ты опять отвлекаешься, – недовольно буркнул Карл.

Сопляк почесал куда-то вглубь помещения, и пришлось последовать за ним. Карл вдруг замер и уставился на троицу парней немногим старше, а те, заметив его, тоже застыли как вкопанные. Физиономия самого высокого, украшенная двумя приличными шрамами через правую щеку, дернулась. Нет, не будут же они драться с принцем? И правда не стали, наоборот, склонили головы, кажется, даже втянули их в плечи, а потом едва ли не бочком отползли прочь и затерялись посреди толпы. Карл громко фыркнул, а когда обернулся к Нигану, его лицо было застывшим, почти таким же, как во время драки с Роном.

– Отбросы, – выплюнул пацан.

– За что ты их так?

Карл снова нагнулся к Лопуху и погладил его:

– Видишь, что у него с ухом? Это из-за них. Он еще совсем крохотный был, а они над ним измывались.

– И ты спас.

– Ага. И наказал.

Получается, шрамы на роже у старшего парня… Мда. И тут в голову пришла мысль.

– Любишь животных, принц?

Карл неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Ну, они же ни в чем не виноваты. Даже если нападают, то потому что испуганные или голодные.

На щенка Карл смотрел с таким обожанием, которым на памяти Нигана не одаривал ни одного человека. И если сопляк правда любит зверье, то вряд ли потрошит птенцов, крыс и лягушек.

– Когда ты гулял по Александрии, случайно не напарывался на дохлых животных?

Мальчишка послал удивленный взгляд, помотал головой:

– Не… А! Видел как-то крота.

– Целого?

– Ему кто-то раздробил башку камнем. А что?

– Пустяки. – Окей, Карл не врал, и ненадолго полегчало. Но тогда чьих рук это дело?

– Пойдем уже.

Они двинулись по крайнему ряду, притиснутому к стене с высокими окнами, в которые были вставлены толстые мутные стекла. Узрев сына хозяина, местные примолкали, а на физиономиях расплывались не слишком-то искренние улыбки. Положа руку на сердце, настороженные такие улыбки, а еще угодливые. Карл их игнорировал, только вертел головой, явно высматривая кого-то конкретного.

– Сюда! – Парень ухватил Нигана за руку и поволок в самый конец цеха. Там у дальней стены темнели приличных размеров печи, в которых, судя по ароматам, сейчас что-то готовили.

Карл притормозил возле столика, где суетилась полная женщина лет пятидесяти с гаком в пестром платье и фартуке, перепачканном мукой. Из-под такой же пестрой, как платье, косынки на голове выглядывали седые пряди.

– Привет!

– Привет, Карл. – Женщина открыто улыбнулась пацану, зато на Ти-Дога покосилась с опаской. Ниган тоже удостоился отнюдь не радостного взгляда. – За блинчиками?

– Ага. – Пацан облокотился о столешницу, не заботясь о том, что перемажется в муке. – Лопух, сидеть! Ждать.

Щенок покорно плюхнулся на задницу, но вытянул шею так, что того и гляди оторвется.

– Сейчас приготовятся.

– Это Ниган, – объявил Карл, пока женщина, смазав сковороду, принялась тонкой струйкой лить на нее тесто из половника. – А это Дэбби.

– Рад знакомству. – Ниган натянул самую располагающую улыбку, но женщина отвела взгляд. Она ловко перевернула блинчик, и тот аппетитно заскворчал. И пах тоже чертовски аппетитно, совсем другое дело, чем куриный бульончик.

Дэбби тем временем нагнулась к Карлу и что-то шепнула ему.

– Ага, из Александрии, – кивнул пацан.

– Кэрол…

– Что Кэрол? – Плечи Карла резко напряглись. – Это папа и я его нашли, а не Кэрол!

– Конечно, – быстро произнесла, отстранившись, Дэбби, – просто мне кажется…

Мальчишка раздраженно фыркнул.

– Это не твое и не ее дело! – И добавил, уже спокойнее: – У тебя блин сгорит.

– Вот и нет. – Дэбби быстро переложила блин на тарелку. – Не хватай сразу, пусть остынет немного. – И занялась вторым.

Ниган думал, Карл, как все пацаны, наплюет на совет и сразу вцепится в блин, но мальчишка послушался, продолжил следить за возившейся у плиты женщиной.

– Мама пекла блины. По воскресеньям, – вдруг объявил он.

– Вкусные? – Ниган посмотрел на Дэбби, старательно делавшую вид, что полностью поглощена готовкой, покосился на нахмурившегося Ти-Дога.

– Неа. Ужасные. Но папа ел и хвалил, и я тоже. Глупо, да?

– Пожалуй. – Ниган невольно вспомнил все свои воскресные утра, солнечные, облачные, жаркие и морозные, совершенно разные и при этом похожие друг на друга. Чередовались времена года, ящик бубнил новости или показывал фильмы, цветы в крупных горшках на полках то облетали, то наливались бутонами, кухонная утварь появлялась и исчезала… Лишь одно оставалось неизменным. – Хотя, принц, порой стоит делать глупости.

Второй блинчик, потом третий легли поверх первого. Тонкие и румяные, они походили и одновременно не походили на те, что пекла Люсиль. Ее блинчики были крохотными и слегка прожаренными, на тесте словно отпечатывался едва заметный бежевый узор. Сверху жена таким же тонким слоем аккуратно намазывала джем, а потом скручивала каждый в трубочку и отдавала один за одним Нигану. Своего рода ритуал – взять блинчик не из тарелки, а из ее рук.

– Нижний уже достаточно остыл, – объявила Дэбби, и Карл вытащил его из-под успевшего образоваться холмика, старательно подул и разломил надвое.

– Лопух.

Хвост щенка замотался так сильно, что тощий зад заходил туда-сюда. Однако Лопуха, видимо, уже прилично выдрессировали: он не бросился вперед, а подошел и аккуратно взял у пацана свою долю.

– Собакам вредно горячее, – объяснил Карл Нигану и добавил: – Ты тоже бери.

Никого уговаривать было не нужно: Ниган взял приятно гревший пальцы блин и принялся скручивать.

– Есть творог, – вдруг произнесла Дэбби, – и немного джема.

Неплохо у них тут все устроено.

Творог оказался немного непривычным на вкус и резковато пах, но в остальном…

– Это козий. – Похоже, Дэбби немного расслабилась. – Нам привозят молоко, но хранить его теперь не получается, вот и приходится делать творог. Или пробовать готовить сыр.

А привозят молоко, надо полагать, из Королевства.

– Объедение, – заверил Ниган, приканчивая третий блинчик. Ти-Дог присоединился к трапезе и наворачивал так, что за ушами трещало. Лопух тоже получил добавку и в этот раз не счел нужным скрывать восторг, напомнив покойного Спайка.

Джем, увы, был не самодельным, а изрядно засахарившейся фигней из банки, стащенной, похоже, из какого-то супермаркета средней руки. Впрочем, сойдет.

– Так и не научился печь блины, поэтому люто завидую мастерам. – На этот комплимент Дэбби слегка покраснела. – Вот паста – это мое.

– Умеешь делать пасту? – Карл пристроился на корточках возле Лопуха и доедал четвертый блин, заодно скармливая его кусочки счастливой псине.

– Тут я эксперт, принц. С острым соусом, кисло-сладким соусом… В общем, каким угодно.

– Приготовишь?

– Для этого мне нужно добраться до собственной кухни.

Карл пожал плечами:

– Я прикажу, и тебе достанут все нужное.

– Хм. – Теперь настала очередь Нигана пожимать плечами. – Никогда не пробовал приготовить пасту в печи. Но если профессионал мне покажет, как оно работает, отчего нет? – Он не удержался и подмигнул Дэбби. Будь она лет на десять помоложе… Впрочем, если нарядить ее во что-то приличное, не в эти пестрые тряпки и жуткую косынку, то и сейчас ничего.

Ти-Дог возвел очи горе, а Дэбби совсем по-девичьи хихикнула. Зато Карл сразу же посмурнел:

– Прекрати, а? Ты должен делать то, что прикажу я и папа, а не ко всем подкатывать.

– Ладно тебе, принц. К Ти-Догу же я не подкатываю.

– Еще чего! – ухмыльнулся тот.

Карл посопел немного для проформы, затем выпрямился и опять оперся локтями о столешницу:

– Дэбби, дай тетрадь.

Та протянула изрядно замурзанную тетрадку, Карл распахнул ее и принялся выводить что-то на разлинованном листе.

– И что это? – полюбопытствовал Ниган.

– Баллы. – Карл, сгибая пальцы, считал что-то в уме, потом вписал в ячейку таблицы цифры. Понятно – три человека и количество сожранных ими блинов.

– У вас тут прям бухгалтерский учет.

– Ага. – Мальчишка вернул тетрадь явно обрадованной Дэбби. – Все должны приносить пользу. Если не следить, куча народу станет бездельничать, а так сразу видно, кто чем занят.

Если устроить что-то подобное дома, вопли будут до небес. Как тогда выдала Дианна? Александрия устроена сложнее, чем тебе кажется? Да нихера! И дармоедов там точно хватает.

– И как у вас поступают с бездельниками? – поинтересовался Ниган.

Карл громко фыркнул:

– Работа есть всегда. И такая, которую делать никто не рвется.

– А старики и инвалиды?

– Те, кто может работать, тоже работают. Но, конечно, у них норма меньше. Можно за мелкими детьми присматривать, еще куча всего.

Этакий рай, только у местных не слишком-то счастливые рожи. В чем же подвох? Он обязан быть. Хотя даже в раю не всем уютно просто потому, что люди всегда люди.

– Пойдем уже. – Карл снова ухватил Нигана за рукав и потащил к выходу их цеха. Оставалось лишь улыбнуться напоследок Дэбби. Чем бы все ни закончилось, произвести хорошее впечатление дохера важно, и на тюремщиков тоже. Особенно на тюремщиков.

* * *  
Несмотря на сожранные блины, а может, как раз из-за них башка и желудок решили подурить. Ниган замер, заставляя себя делать глубокие размеренные вдохи и не обращать внимания на то, что ровный вроде асфальт вдруг решил пойти буграми.

– Отвести тебя к Карсону? – предложил с чего-то подобревший Ти-Дог.

А потом сразу в камеру или куда там еще? Черта с два Ниган вернется под крышу по своей воле! 

– Фигня, мужик. – Он сглотнул вязкую слюну, скопившуюся под языком. – Дай мне посидеть минут пять, и буду как новенький.

– Тогда пойдем. – Карл настойчиво поволок куда-то Нигана, еще сильнее вцепившись в рукав. – Давай, тебе там станет лучше.

В голосе принца звучала самая настоящая забота. Даже приятно – тебя, приятель, определенно относят к той же категории, что щенков и симпатичных девчонок.

Карл, Ниган, а за ними и Ти-Дог направились за тот самый манящий угол здания, прошли немного и углубились в узкий проход между парочкой хозяйственных построек. Воображение рисовало то ли двор-колодец, то ли пустырь, но Ниган очутился совсем в ином месте – саду. На самом деле это был не настоящий сад, просто кто-то притащил в закуток невысокие деревца и кусты в кадках, расставил вдоль стен ящики для рассады, только вместо морковки и огурцов из них выглядывали цветы. Тут оказался и прудик – здоровенная бадья, внутри которой покачивались на крохотных волнах три кувшинки и булькала вода вокруг штуки вроде тех, которые суют в аквариум, чтобы там не передохла рыба. Чуть дальше у стены стояли несколько лавок, и одна из них оказалась занята: там сидела Бэт и о чем-то болтала с Дэрилом, устроившимся, скрестив ноги, прямо на асфальте. При виде незваных гостей девушка улыбнулась, зато ее спутник мгновенно нахмурился и вскочил, схватив лежавший рядом арбалет.

– Какого дьявола?!

– Он со мной, – буркнул Карл, пихнув Нигана к соседней лавке. – Садись уже. Ты ж отдохнуть хотел.

Бэт улыбнулась еще шире и жестом хозяйки обвела сад:

– Конечно…

– Этот тип должен быть в камере!

– Папа сказал, что решит сегодня. А до этого Ниган со мной.

Вау, как мило! Лопух, решив поучаствовать в разговоре, заметался между спорщиками и неуверенно тявкнул

– Не ссорьтесь, прошу вас. – Зато Бэт изображала аллегорию умиротворения. – Присаживайся, ты совсем бледный.

Хозяйке отказывать невежливо, поэтому Ниган устроился на лавке и вытянул ноги. Карл плюхнулся рядом, Ти-Дог, получив от Дэрила злобный взгляд, привалился плечом к стене, а сам лучший друг Рика, поняв, что большинство не на его стороне, снова устроился на земле, впрочем, не выпустив арбалет.

– Не переживай так, – не удержался Ниган. – Я совершенно безвреден, тем более, под таким конвоем.

Дэрил что-то невнятно буркнул, подвигал челюстью, но ограничился лишь очередным злобным взглядом.

Сегодня Бэт снова походила девушку с журнальной картинки: легкое светло-зеленое платье превратило ее из небесной феечки в луговую. В ушах поблескивали сережки-жемчужинки, узкая нитка бус из речного жемчуга обвивала шею. Кто же она, не считая того, что сестра Мэгги и, похоже, любимая местная куколка?

– Я так рада, что ты здесь оказался. – Бэт обернулась и достала из-за лавки какой-то пакет. – Как раз думала, как тебе это передать.

Внутри оказалась сложенная куртка. Любимая куртка Нигана! Дыру от пули на плече починили – не так чтобы идеально, но аккуратно и чертовски основательно. К тому же настоящие куртки просто-таки обязаны быть потрепанными и чиненными! От этого они становятся только круче.

– Спасибо. – Ниган сглотнул. Мило… Нет, правда, охрененно мило.

– Должна же я хоть как-то тебя отблагодарить.

Бэт сияла, Дэрил хмурился, а Карл выразительно закатывал глаза. Лопух пристроил башку на девичьи коленки, прикрытые подолом платья, и приготовился млеть. Ниган, очутись он на месте щенка, тоже не возразил, если бы его принялись чесать за ухом.

– Офигенно. – Ниган натянул куртку и поводил плечами, чуть ли не балдея от знакомого ощущения кожи на теле, даже приступ дурноты решил по такому поводу отступить. – Просто-таки возвращаешь меня к жизни.

– Придержал бы ты язык, – тут же прилетело от Дэрила.

– Ладно тебе, чувак. Дай мне немного побыть счастливым. Я обязан воздать должное умениям…

– Хвост распускай перед своими ба… женщинами.

– Всего лишь невинный комплимент.

Дэрил резко фыркнул. Сейчас он здорово походил на пса – не мелкого, как Лопух, а большущего сторожевого кобеля, готового вцепиться в глотку любому, кто приблизится к хозяйке.

– Ты ведь из Александрии, да? – Бэт то ли правда не замечала враждебности, исходившей от Дэрила, то ли тщательно ее игнорировала. – Расскажи о ней. – Она легко вздохнула. – Я нигде не бываю. Здесь, – девушка уже знакомым плавным жестом обвела садик, – очень красиво, но так хочется знать и про другие места.

– Там опасно. – Дэрил отчего-то ненадолго потупился.

– Конечно, понимаю. – Бэт послала ему быстрый взгляд и снова посмотрела на Нигана. – Пожалуйста. Я слышала, у вас есть солнечные батареи.

Ниган кивнул.

– Александрию строили как поселок со всеми системами жизнеобеспечения, – не стал скрывать он, – еще до начала всего этого дерь… – Ти-Дог и Дэрил чуть ли не синхронно задрали брови. – В смысле, до всей этой заварухи. Знаешь, такой островок счастья для пухлых кошельков…

Главное, не проболтаться о чем-нибудь важном. Хотя Бэт хватило и рассказа о том, как Редж спроектировал и возвел стену. Феечка слушала, чуть склонив голову набок, воплощенное внимание. Ей действительно интересно или… Впрочем, торчать в четырех стенах – то еще развлечение, так что поверим в искренность. Первоначальное умиление постепенно сменяли вопросы, все больше и больше вопросов, целый рой. Эта прехорошенькая девчоночка – член Семьи, не забывай об этом, приятель. Ее презлющие и преопасные родичи вчера чуть душу из тебя не вынули.

– Настоящий пруд? – восхитилась Бэт, и пришлось вынырнуть из размышлений.

– Вообще-то искусственный. Насколько помню рассказы Реджа, изначально там была речушка, но умники-инженеры частично забрали ее в трубы для системы водоснабжения и канализации, а потом соорудили запруду.

– А там можно купаться?

– Не уверен. – По крайней мере, на памяти Нигана никто туда не лез, если не считать Сайласа и Чака, окунувшихся не по своей воле. – Это вода и на случай пожара.

– Рыба? Вы не пробовали разводить там рыбу?

А это чертовски хорошая мысль! Ниган посмотрел в широко распахнутые голубые глаза с некоторым уважением. Да, идея отличная, только как ее воплотить?

– Недалеко от нашей фермы был пруд, и папа запускал туда карпов, а потом мой брат и кузен их ловили. Мы сразу жарили рыбу на костре, это безумно вкусно.

Ниган покосился на притихшего и слегка расслабившегося Дэрила и мысленно проклял свой длинный язык, понимая, что хера с два сдержится:

– Приезжай как-нибудь с Дэрилом, полюбуешься…

Ага! Та псина, которая прикидывалась человеком, взвилась просто-таки мгновенно.

– Заткнись, а?! Нет, – добавил Дэрил уже чуть тише, – нельзя.

Бэт, даже не вздрогнув, рассеянно потрепала между ушами вскинувшегося Лопуха.

– Там опасно, – еще тише продолжил Дэрил. – Сама знаешь. А ты еще раз ляпнешь что-нибудь и остаток жизни проторчишь в подвале.

Бэт пожала плечами, будто такие вопли были для нее в порядке вещей.

– Мне и правда нельзя, – извиняющимся тоном сказала она. – Это для моей безопасности.

Ну, детка, как-то ты дотопала досюда и осталась жива. Вряд ли твой путь был опаснее пути в Александрию. Но это говорить не стоило, хватит уже щелкать Дэрила по носу, он и правда может взбеситься.

– Женам папы нельзя покидать Убежище, – снисходительно пояснил Карл. – Они же слабые.

Женам? Серьезно? Ниган изо всех сил постарался удержать нейтральную физиономию. Рик-Рик, старый ты развратник! А казался приличным человеком. Восемнадцатилетняя, самое большее, девчонка…

– Карл, не будь вредным. – Щеки Бэт слегка порозовели. – На самом деле это не так. Ну, не совсем так. Я считаюсь женой Рика, но только для моей безопасности.

Здесь так часто вопили о безопасности, что это уже начинало напрягать. И какие-растакие неведомые ужасы могут притаиться в округе?

– Разве тебе хоть что-то угрожает?

Ресницы Бэт затрепетали, как крылья бабочки.

– Рику лучше знать.

Вот как! Извини, феечка, это хрень какая-то. Пристрелите меня, но не верю, что нет другого варианта, кроме как назвать девчонку своей женой и запереть.

– Рик нас защищает, – вдохновенно, даже слишком вдохновенно пропела Бэт. – Он самый добрый и справедливый человек из всех, кого я знаю.

Ниган посмотрел на безмятежное личико и старые шрамы, которые беспощадно высвечивало солнце, и затолкал едва не сорвавшуюся с губ фразу поглубже в глотку. Ты, приятель, ничего не знаешь о феечке, а истина может быть простой – девчонка слегка не в себе, и это многое объясняет.

– Получается, ты здешняя принцесса, – произнес Ниган вслух.

Ладно, приятель, вся эта чушь про жену не твоего ума дело, хоть и воняет от нее за милю. И ты тут единственный старый развратник, думающий обо всяких пошлостях, а прочие возвышены и благородны. Да и Дэрил того гляди тебя покусает.

Карл громко фыркнул и послал Бэт покровительственный взгляд:

– Не слушай, он все время болтает какую-то чушь. И только что клеился к Дэбби.

– Я и не слушаю. – Девушка все так же мило улыбалась, но в ее глазах что-то мелькнуло: насмешка? досада? раздражение? Что-то такое, черт возьми, что совершенно не вязалось с образом феечки.

– А еще он обещал, что сделает пасту.

– Здорово! – Бэт хлопнула в ладоши, но, будто смутившись, положила руки на колени. – Если Рик разрешит.

Что там ни привиделось Нигану, оно уже исчезло, и теперь досаду чувствовал уже он.

Из-за кустов в дальнем конце садика раздался невнятный шум, и девушка посмотрела туда: шея вытянулась, спина и плечи напряглись.

– Это… – начал Дэрил, но Бэт, как забыв о присутствующих, поднялась и пошла кустам.

Сторожевой пес, одарив Нигана очередным злым и одновременно предупреждающим взглядом, тоже вскочил на ноги и последовал за ней.

Вероятнее, правильней было бы сидеть где сидел и не дергаться, однако Ниган никогда не дружил со всеми «верно» и «правильно» этого мира. Существовал более чем реальный шанс, что Ти-Дог его остановит, тем не менее, Ниган оставил свое место и тоже направился к источнику шума.

За кустами сад не заканчивался, там оказалась очередная площадка, не настолько укромная, как эта, но тоже заставленная лавками и кадками с деревцами. На ней толпился пяток женщин в нарядных платьях, еще одна сидела на невысоком стульчике, а возле нее опустился на одно колено Рик. Блондинка, блиставшая прохладной глянцевой красотой, выглядела совершенно несчастной и едва ли не заплаканной. Серьезный и непривычно печальный Рик смотрел ей в лицо и что-то негромко говорил, сжимая в руках ее ладони.

– А, Эмбер, – донесся из-за спины пренебрежительный голос Карла. – Все еще ревет.

– Тсс. – Ниган послал пацану короткий взгляд.

Рик будто убеждал в чем-то блондинку, а та то опускала взгляд, то принималась слегка покачивать головой, не отрицая, не соглашаясь – этакое машинальное движение, как у китайского болванчика.

– Пшел отсюда, уб… – начал было Дэрил.

– Тсс! – вдруг повторила за Ниганом Бэт, и сторожевой пес, как ни странно, послушался.

– Что тут происходит? – едва шевеля губами, спросил Ниган у Карла, но ответила феечка.

– Эмбер одна из жен Рика.

– Остальные красотки?

– Тоже.

Стоявшие вокруг несчастной парочки женщины и впрямь заслуживали и второго, и третьего взгляда. На любой вкус: аппетитная невысокая брюнетка, еще одна блондинка, на этот раз пухленькая, но таким полнота идет, стройная рыжулечка, к которой, будь они в баре, Ниган тут же подкатил бы, мулатка – эта была постарше прочих, но вполне-вполне, и совсем коротко стриженная темноволосая девица. Лица женщин походили на маски – тщательно приклеенные, но Ниган все равно ощущал сочившийся из-под них страх. И злость, по крайней мере, у стриженной.

– Две недели назад, – тихо продолжила Бэт, – мы узнали, что за Эмбер стал ухаживать один парень, Марк. Рик сначала разозлился, потом поговорил с ним и немного успокоился. Сказал, если у Марка действительно серьезные намерения, то отдаст ему Эмбер.

– Тогда в чем трагедия? Она против?

– Нет, она была счастлива. Но… – Бэт слегка качнула головой, – Рик назначил испытательный срок. Нужно ведь убедиться, что Марк достойный человек. И у Эмбер семья: больная мать и брат с сестрой. Если Рик отдаст Эмбер Марку, тот должен будет их всех обеспечить.

– Справедливо.

– Конечно. Но позавчера случилось ужасное. – Плечи Бэт приподнялись. – Марк вздумал домогаться Эмбер против ее воли.

– Действительно ужас. – Ниган опять посмотрел на заплаканную блондинку, снова перевел взгляд на Бэт. – И как же оно выяснилось?

– Кэрол проходила мимо и вмешалась. Иначе представить не могу, чем бы это закончилось. – Голубые глаза следили за каждым движением Эмбер и Рика, кажется, за каждым шевелением их губ. – Нам так повезло, что у нас есть Кэрол.

Феечка, ты ведь… Дьявол, точно таким же тоном она пела про Рика. Ниган покосился на Дэрила, Карла, успевшего приблизиться Ти-Дога. Хей, мужики, вы вообще…

– Мы были ошарашены, – продолжала Бэт, обхватив себя руками, – поверить не могли – Марк ведь казался приличным человеком. Кэрол утешала Эмбер всю ночь, а утром она подтвердила, что все так и было. Что Марк предложил встретиться, но повел себя совершенно безобразно.

А то, что блондиночка сейчас в слезах, надо полагать, потому что до сих пор в шоке от случившегося. Боже, какая херня…

– Что будет с парнем?

– Рик очень сильно разозлился. Но он справедливый, поэтому все будет хорошо. – Бэт повернулась к Нигану и широко улыбнулась. – Конечно, он накажет Марка, и тот никогда больше не посмеет приблизиться к Эмбер.

Любопытно, сколько парню предстоит таскать робу с буквой «Н»? И даже если он когда-нибудь ее снимет, то не станут ли от него все шарахаться как от прокаженного? Принцесса, ну не скармливай мне это дерьмо! Или… Взгляд Бэт был неожиданно твердым, стальным, словно голубые глаза выцвели до серых, и пронизывающим. О, дерьмо тут скармливали совсем не Нигану.

– Чертовски повезло, что Кэрол так удачно оказалась рядом, – произнес он.

Бэт энергично кивнула. Нет, девчонка в своем уме и прекрасно соображает. Это еще одна маска, приклеенная гораздо лучше, чем у прочих. Вопрос в том, приятель, зачем ее тебе продемонстрировали.

Ниган в очередной раз перевел взгляд на парочку: Рик уткнулся лицом в ладони Эмбер, а та склонилась так низко, что светлые пряди упали ему на затылок. Что там стряслось на самом деле? Любовнички не выдержали и решили пообжиматься раньше времени и их спалили? И главное, зачем это Кэрол? В смысле, не только ведь потому, что эта баба первостатейнейшая стерва?

– Не хочешь тоже утешить Эмбер? – поинтересовался Ниган.

Бэт посмотрела как-то… снисходительно, что ли?

– Мы не очень ладим. – Зато ее голос прозвучал чуть ли не извиняюще. – Понимаешь, Эмбер просто одна из жен, а я член Семьи.

Ниган постарался сделать сочувственную физиономию, и Бэт, похоже, оценила и заговорщицки добавила:

– Немного глупо, да? Но я не переживаю, у меня ведь есть Семья.

Точнее, прочие жены, которые рангом не вышли, считают, что ты за ними, самое меньшее, шпионишь? Может, по приказу Рика, а точнее, Кэрол. Ты понимаешь, что они понимают, что… Дерьмо.

– Бэт, пойдем отсюда, – хрипло произнес Дэрил. – Хватит.

Он протянул руку, едва не коснувшись плеча девушки, но отчего-то отдернул. Впрочем, Бэт и сама отвернулась и быстрым шагом направилась назад к лавке, за ней потянулись Карл и Ти-Дог. Ниган тоже двинулся следом, когда Дэрил нагнал его в два шага и нехило пнул аккурат в почку:

– Не смей распускать при ней свой дерьмовый язык. Вообще не смей заговаривать.

– Я всего лишь…

– Не изображай идиота. – Дэрил грубо ухватил Нигана за плечо. – Ей и так плохо, заставляет ее вспоминать… – Он резко замолчал, как подавился, и закончил явно не так, как собирался: – Рик, если узнает, прибьет тебя и правильно сделает.

Пустые угрозы, чувак. Чтобы Рик узнал, ты должен перед ним спалиться и спалить свою хозяйку, а этого ты явно не хочешь. Но если тебе так нужно побеситься, вперед.

Какие интересные вещи творятся в здешнем раю! Убежище, да? Если ты, приятель, каким-то чудом отсюда выберешься, у тебя будет полно пищи для раздумий. Ниган посмотрел на Бэт, снова устроившуюся на лавочке и треплющую Лопуха между ушей. Радостное милое дитя. Куколка, которую обложили ватой и закрыли в коробке. Феечка, нет, принцесса в башне. Второе дно в тебе есть, но этого мало. Если хочешь выбраться из этого дерьма, детка, тебе понадобятся клыки, но тут, извини, я не помощник. Однако если отрастишь зубы, может, я и заинтересуюсь.

Карл что-то сказал, Лопух тявкнул, и Бэт рассмеялась. Призрак серебряных колокольчиков прятался меж деревцев и кустов, но, кажется, чуял его только Ниган.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 21:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w7OgIMMRc4


	22. Till the Next Goodbye

Вторая ночь в Убежище удалась лучше первой хотя бы потому, что в этот раз кошмары не мучали, как, впрочем, и сны вообще. Когда Ти-Дог и Карл вернули узника неопределенного статуса в камеру, там уже ждал несколько раздраженный Карсон в компании Джиро и примеченного ранее полуседого юнца.

– Карл, Рик ждет тебя в кабинете, – сухо произнес врач.

Пацан немедленно нахохлился:

– Я не…

– Судя по его тону, это была не просьба.

Карл обреченно вздохнул, нахлобучил шляпу на самый нос, но прочь понесся довольно резво, а Карсон перевел взгляд на пациента.

– Я говорил вам не напрягаться, – равнодушно уронил врач и махнул рукой в сторону койки. – Присаживайтесь.

– Отлично чувствую себя, док, – соврал Ниган.

Разумеется, Карсон не повелся:

– Если будете постоянно тревожить рану, она долго не заживет. А про сотрясение я вас предупреждал.

– Да ему сотрясать нечего, – буркнул кто-то из охранников.

Ниган осклабился и сразу же поморщился: боль таки вернулась и ворочалась под черепом непоседливым ежом. Тошнота снова решила напомнить о себе, пусть не так сильно, как прежде, а рана под свежей повязкой сразу разнылась. Показывать слабость было ни в коем случае нельзя, но Карсон оказался действительно хорошим врачом и внимательным сукиным сыном: кроме уже знакомых таблеток он молча выдал еще одну и выразительно посмотрел Нигану в глаза. Спасибо, чувак, и прости, что приходится изображать неблагодарную скотину. Останься мы одни хоть на миг, я спросил бы тебя о брате и предложил передать ему весточку. Если Ниган отсюда выберется, то первое, что сделает, – понесется к Иисусу и скажет, что врач в Убежище цел, а остальное приложится.

Вот так Ниган провалялся бревном всю ночь, а утро приветствовало гулом в голове и призрачным пасмурным светом, сочившимся через окно. Хей, Рик, пора решать судьбу пленника. Ты не из тех, кто колеблется, значит, давно определился. Так чего тянуть? Ты ведь не запрешь меня здесь? Как же мы тогда сыграем? Уверен, тебе дохрена нужна следующая партия! Понимаю, сгноить меня в подвале надежнее и спокойнее, но это попросту скучно, а ты мужик рисковый. И как же быть с цивилизацией и законами? Я ведь не преступник, мне нечего предъявить, наоборот – я спас Мэгги. Как ты любишь говорить, забавно. Да, дохера забавная ситуация.

Охранники за дверью зашумели, и Ниган уселся на койке, пытаясь хоть что-то расслышать. Черт бы побрал толстые стены… Замок заскрипел, в камеру заглянул Джиро с подносом в руках, невольно пропустив с собой обрывок фразы:

– …не повезло парню…

Это ведь про того несчастного Марка, да?

– Доброго утра, – улыбнулся Ниган и получил неприязненный взгляд. – Окей, недоброго. Тогда какого?

Джиро грохнул поднос на затрясшуюся от такого обращения тумбочку и явно приготовился свалить.

– Чувак, ладно тебе! Можешь дать мне в морду, но хоть намекни, что у вас происходит. Если это не страшные тайны, разумеется.

Джиро зло выдохнул, покосился на Нигана через плечо:

– Если я дам тебе в морду, Карсон взовьется. Или ты еще наблюешь тут.

– Вроде не должен. – Ниган аккуратно поводил головой из стороны в сторону. – А Карсону мы ничего не скажем. Или это правда тайна?

– Хей, чего ты там застрял? – позвал кто-то из приятелей Джиро.

– Этот мудила хочет знать, о чем мы треплемся. Аж извелся весь.

– Не о его заднице.

– Чувак, ну, пожалуйста. – Ниган молитвенно сложил руки.

– Ладно. – Джиро развернулся и упер руки в бока. – Один болван посмел обидеть жену Рика. Да обидь он любую женщину, ему мало не показалось, но дурак совсем охренел. Теперь чертовски долго будет об этом жалеть.

– Станет арестантом, да?

– Не только. Робу-то когда-нибудь снять можно – раз, и ты вроде как снова приличный человек. Но про этого козла всегда будут знать.

Джиро будто сам себя накручивал – любопытно, почему? Какое-то дерьмо в прошлом или – что тоже вероятно – совсем наоборот? Наверняка у этого Марка были друзья, и о чем они сейчас думают?

– У идиота теперь здоровенная «Н» на полрожи. Рик сам вырезал.

– О! – Не то чтобы Ниган не верил, что Рик на такое способен, но все-таки… – Впечатляет.

Джиро сухо усмехнулся. На его физиономии гигантскими буквами было написано: «Твоей роже тоже не помешало бы что-то подобное», но, надо отдать должное, парень сдержался.

– Dura lex sed lex. – Ниган развел руками. – Окей, бей.

На миг лицо Джиро стало настороженным, словно он не поверил, что Ниган серьезно, но в следующее мгновение парень врезал, причем от души. Башку мотнуло, хорошо хоть затылок не вмазался в стену. Пока Ниган приходил в себя, дверь грохнула, снова скрипнул замок, и повисла тишина.

– Бедолага, – пробормотал Ниган, сам неуверенный, кого имел в виду. Он ощупал челюсть и левую скулу, потом притянул поднос поближе и воззрился на тарелку жиденькой каши. Ну хоть не куриный бульончик!

Увы, долго наслаждаться завтраком Нигану не дали. Он успел наполовину слопать кашицу – наверное, клей на вкус должен ощущаться именно так, когда дверь снова открылась, и на пороге нарисовалась Кэрол собственной персоной. Она окинула камеру задумчивым взглядом, затем снизошла до ее обитателя. Женщина не могла не заметить куртку на плечах Нигана, но ничего по этому поводу не сказала. Зато светлые глаза ненадолго задержались на его физиономии – синяк-то наверняка успел проступить. Наконец, Кэрол легко вздохнула:

– Иди за мной.

Ни «Привет», ни «Как дела?» Ниган отодвинул тарелку и поднялся.

Кэрол рванула так, будто за ней гнался сам дьявол. Ниган, конечно, чувствовал себя вполне сносно, однако не настолько, чтобы нестись очертя голову. Даже охрана, сопровождавшая Кэрол, несколько напряглась от такого темпа.

– Рик вынужден с тобой возиться. – Стерва даже не сочла нужным обернуться. – Тратит на тебя драгоценное время.

– Может, я ему важен.

Ответом стал негромкий смешок.

– Такие как ты всегда считают себя уникальными, – соизволила продолжить Кэрол, когда они добрались до лестницы и принялись подниматься. – Совершенно зря.

– Ты только что разбила мне сердце.

Хотя Ниган видел лишь коротко стриженый затылок, показалось, Кэрол улыбнулась:

– Дам тебе крохотный повод для гордости – ты проблема. Но ты решаемая проблема. Сам в этом убедишься.

Кэрол-Кэрол, ты наверняка считаешь, что в курсе каждого чиха Рика. Как же хочется тебя разочаровать! Вот так и начинаешь жалеть, что ты джентльмен не только в том, что касается чести дам, но и чести некоторых мужчин.

– Окей, – покаянно произнес Ниган, – ты меня раскусила. Да, я из той породы мужиков, которых вгоняет в ужас одна мысль о том, что есть на свете женщина, неподвластная их чарам.

Кэрол рассмеялась. Пусть она была той еще стервой, но смех у нее оказался приятным.

– Все-таки нет. – Она по-прежнему не оглядывалась и не сбавляла шаг. – Ты неисправим, мистер Бостонское чаепитие.

Может, Кэрол мужененавистница? Но тогда она не связалась бы с Риком. Или он единственное исключение? Черт, эта дамочка не даст так просто себя разгадать.

– Здесь. – Кэрол остановилась перед ни чем не примечательной дверью и распахнула ее. – Ждите снаружи. – Это уже относилось охране.

Сама Кэрол вошла внутрь, и Ниган последовал за ней. Небольшая комната выглядела… тоскливой. Если б помещения обладали душой, Ниган счел, что этому до черта грустно. Полупустое, полутемное, потому что в окно заглядывала разросшаяся крона какого-то дерева, серое и, хотя тут явно кто-то обретался, совершенно нежилое: ни оставленных вещей, ни какой-нибудь мелочевки, упавшей на пол и позабытой хозяином. Единственный шкаф подпирал дальнюю стенку, на которой крепилась на кнопках карта, рядом стоял широкий крепкий стол и четыре стула. На столешнице лишь сложенные аккуратной невысокой стопкой тетради, пара ручек и отчего-то телефон с обрезанным проводом. Аппарат был старым, черный пластик покрывали царапины, в одном месте оказался приличных размеров скол, в котором поблескивала какая-то металлическая деталь. И зачем тут телефон? Остался с прежних времен? Но тогда почему обрезан провод?

– Думала, Рик уже успел прийти. – Кэрол оглянулась со слегка рассеянным видом, затем вернулась к двери.

– Так легко оставишь меня одного?

– А я ведь только начала считать, что ты не полный идиот. – Кэрол повернула ручку. – Потрать это время с толком, мистер Бостонское чаепитие. Например, молясь, чтобы тебе зачли примерное поведение.

И Ниган оказался в одиночестве. Дьявол! Захотелось садануть хоть по стене, хоть по столешнице, пнуть как следует один из стульев, но… Сука права, ты самое спокойствие и покорность, приятель! И все же Ниган метнулся сначала к окну, пусть на нем и была решетка, – просто чтобы прикинуть, где находится. Увы, за ним обнаружился совершенно незнакомый крохотный дворик, утонувший в каком-то хламе. Здания напротив никакой подсказки не давали. Что ж вы такие одинаковые, а?! Карта тоже разочаровала – ни единой отметки. Масштаб был не самым крупным, так что Ниган отыскал и Убежище, и Александрию, и Хиллтоп, и даже Королевство у правого верхнего угла. А толку-то?

Он досадливо мотнул головой, вышел на середину комнаты и упер руки в бока. Рик, где тебя черти носят? Из-за двери не доносилось ни звука, и Ниган, не спуская с нее глаз, приблизился к столу, взялся за верхний ящик. Пустота. Остальные два явили пару старых штрафов за парковку, вылинявший конфетный фантик и здоровенного паука. Бедолага заметался по дну нижнего ящика, и Ниган, чудом не матюгнувшись и не отпрыгнув, задвинул его и опять напряженно уставился на дверь. Окей, порядок. Тогда тетради.

Какие-то цифры, написанные, кажется, совсем бессистемно, каракули на полях… Дьявол! Ниган еще разок хорошенько огляделся. Вдруг это ловушка? Вдруг в стене дырка, и та же Кэрол сейчас радостно наблюдает, как он себя закапывает? Нет, приятель, не паникуй, никаких дырок не видать. И это уже чересчур… Ты уверен, что для Кэрол это чересчур? Успокойся, мать твою! Ниган вернулся к тетради, перелистнул несколько страниц. Со следующей на него посмотрели имена, длинный список имен: Джим, Эми, Джеки, Дженнер, Отис, Дейл, София, Шейн, Патриша, Джимми, Лори, Джудит, Оскар, Аксель, Мерл, Андреа… Один столбик заканчивался внизу страницы, сверху начинался второй, третий… Имена были выведены одинаковыми чернилами, будто весь список настрочили за один присест. И все-таки имена казались разными. Вот это, «Шейн», немного крупнее остальных. На «Лори» рука писавшего будто дрогнула, и хвостик буквы «и» уполз вниз, а прочие слегка смазались, словно бумагу здесь терли. Рядом отпечаток грязного пальца. Это ведь что-то значит?

Ниган резко выдохнул и закрыл тетрадь, проверил, чтобы она лежала в точности, как прежде. Какой херней он занимается! Пялиться на список можно хоть до вечера, а по доброй воле никто об этих людях не расскажет. Ты, приятель, конечно, запомнишь столько имен, сколько сможешь, однако… Ниган присел на самый краешек стола, посмотрел на лезшие в окно ветки, затем покосился на мутно поблескивающий телефон. Этого теперь тоже дохрена не хватает. Ниган невольно улыбнулся, взял трубку и прижал к уху, вслушался в звонкую тишину:

– Хей, чуваки, как у вас с доставкой пиццы…

– Не прикасайся. – Голос был таким ровным и тяжелым, будто звучал с того света – по хребту мерзко побежали мурашки.

Ниган развернулся и узрел у двери неизвестно когда успевшего войти Рика. Тот замер с пистолетом в вытянутой руке, и дуло указывало точнехонько Нигану между глаз. Чувак, мы это уже проходили…

– Положи трубку.

Нет, такого еще не было. Ты думал, что уже видел Рика Граймса в бешенстве? Нихера. Вот он перед тобой: чуть ли не серый, с безумными глазами. И дохуя жутко от того, что его голос настолько спокоен. Ниган медленно отнял трубку от уха, не отрывая взгляда дула, не дернувшегося, кажется, даже на миллиметр. Не торопись, приятель, но и не тяни, а то получишь пулю. Так же медленно Ниган положил чертову трубку на рычажки, поднял обе руки с раскрытыми ладонями. И что теперь? С чего Рик настолько взбеленился? Дьявол! Тот по-прежнему целился в Нигана, и палец на спусковом крючке… Нет, мать твою!..

* * *  
– Что я сделал не так? – По спине уже не бежали мурашки, а тек пот. Нахер, главное, чтобы голос не дрогнул. Сейчас это твой единственный шанс, приятель!

Палец на спусковом крючке вроде не шевелился, хотя пистолет никто убирать не собирался. Рик молчал, но даже со своего места Ниган видел, как на его щеках проступили желваки.

– Все должно быть справедливо, чувак. Где я облажался?

Рик еще медлил, будто ему нужно было время, чтобы взять себя в руки, потом со свистом выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Взбесившееся сердце лупило в барабанные перепонки, отсчитывая секунды. Наконец, пистолет опустился.

– Отойди от стола. Живо.

Ниган по-прежнему с поднятыми руками отступил на пару шагов. Неужели псих все-таки унялся? По телу волной пробежала мелкая дрожь облегчения. Ты, приятель, всегда любил рисковать и нарываться, но тебе не кажется, это чересчур? Ха, будто есть выбор!

Рик запихнул оружие в кобуру, с силой провел ладонью по лицу, затем подошел к одному из стульев и тяжело на него опустился.

– Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

– В смысле? Кэрол привела и приказала ждать.

Вид у Рика ненадолго стал рассеянным, затем брови почти сошлись на переносице:

– А! Конечно. 

Он задумчиво уставился на ту ладонь, которой не так давно тер лицо. Что это снова за хрень? Получается… Кэрол, как нехорошо с твоей стороны! И ведь почти удалось. Еще понять бы, в чем именно подвох! Неужели действительно в неработающем телефоне? Безумие какое-то.

Ниган рискнул опустить руки, посмотрел на уставшую физиономию и покрасневшие глаза. Что же у тебя каждый раз такой вид, будто ночи напролет вкалываешь как проклятый? Вряд ли это из-за того, что ты вчера располосовал рожу парню.

– Что у тебя с лицом? – Голос Рика прозвучал почти нормально.

– Фигня. Все еще штормит порой, вот и приложился об угол.

Рик скривил рот:

– По-прежнему врешь. И как прикажешь после этого к тебе относиться?

– Да ладно. Спроси меня еще о чем-нибудь, обещаю, буду правдивым.

– Что ты делал вчера?

Значит, проверочка. Что же, Нигану нечего было скрывать, точнее, почти нечего.

– Проснулся, обнаружил в камере Карла и Лопуха. Вместе с ними пошел завтракать.

Теперь Рик принялся тереть переносицу:

– Дальше.

– Познакомился с Дэбби, которая печет офигеннейшие блины.

Показалось, Рик слегка улыбнулся.

– Потом меня отконвоировали в садик, кстати, тоже офигенный, и я очень мило побеседовал с твоей женой и лучшим другом.

Призрак улыбки как тряпкой стерли, и если так продолжится дальше, у чувака вместо переносицы будет дырка.

– Мне вернули куртку. В благодарность. Видишь, я сама откровенность.

– Бэт очень добра, но порой чрезмерно наивна, – родил Рик. – Типам вроде тебя нечего возле нее делать.

– Дэрил уже сказал, примерно теми же словами.

Рик перестал мучить переносицу и послал скептический взгляд.

– Мужик, серьезно. Окей, согласен, я кобель, – Ниган приложил руки к груди, – но она мне в дочери годится. Да половина старшеклассниц выглядит взрослее, чем она.

– Хочешь сказать…

– Ты меня обижаешь. Уж к кому, а к школьницам я никогда не подкатывал.

– А если подкатывали они?

– Предлагал им сначала выпуститься. Во-первых, у меня есть принципы, хоть ты и не веришь. Во-вторых, ну зачем мне восемнадцатилетняя дуреха? Самолюбие потешить? Но, согласись, хреново то самолюбие, которое тешит мелкая девчонка в твоей кровати.

На этот раз Рик улыбнулся явственней, впрочем, быстро посерьезнел:

– Женщина, которая за тебя просила, Джесси. Пока мы допрашивали свидетелей в Александрии, нашлись те, кто рассказал кое-что весьма интересное про тебя и ее мужа.

Это ж кто решил подгадить? Снова заклятые приятели Фред и Алекс?

– Можно присесть? История долгая, а я все-таки ранен.

Рик негромко фыркнул, но кивнул.

Ниган устроился на стуле и откинулся на скрипнувшую спинку:

– Муж Джесси был врачом. Чертовски нужный чувак в наше время, сам понимаешь. Настолько нужный, что никому не хотелось портить с ним отношения. А что ублюдок колотит жену и сыновей, так это мелочи. Тем более, жена не жалуется, а по поводу синяков врет, что это она такая неловкая, сама ударилась. Знаешь наверняка, как оно бывает.

Рик ненадолго прикрыл глаза, еще раз кивнул.

– А я оказался невежлив и ткнул палкой в этот гадюшник. Когда снова увидел у Джесси синяки, отлупил ее благоверного. Ну и вопли тогда поднялись! – Ниган откинул голову и посмотрел на грязный потолок. – Что я чудовище, дикарь, и давайте его запрем, а еще лучше изгоним, прочее дерьмо.

– Но ты остался. – Отчего же Рика так это волновало? Ведь действительно волновало! И не только потому, приятель, что это повод добраться до твоего мягкого подбрюшья. Сначала история про женщину, изменявшую мужу, теперь Джесси… Выходит, что-то гнилое стряслось в отношениях мистера и миссис Граймс. И ты угрем извернешься, но выяснишь, что именно!

– Джесси в меня поверила. В то, что я защищу ее и сыновей. И в то, что пора перестать быть удобной для всех и терпеть. Так что трусливым рожам пришлось заткнуться и утереться.

– И мужа Джесси изгнали.

– Только это оказался еще не конец. Ей тогда пришлось наслушаться говна о том, как теперь плохо без врача и кто виноват в том, что его больше нет. Признаться, мне дохера хотелось вмазать парочке самых громких, но я сдержался. И да, разговорчиков о том, что я выпнул бедолагу Пита, чтобы занять его место, тоже хватало.

– Разве это не было правдой? В каком-то смысле?

– Ты помощник шерифа, ты выслушал обе стороны, так что решай.

Лицо Рика стало… странным. Напряжения на нем тоже хватало, но было и что-то еще.

– Ты всегда укладываешь спасенных женщин в постель?

Офигенный вопрос.

– Зависит от того, хочет ли этого сама женщина.

– Она благодарна, она от тебя зависит – насколько искренне ее «да»?

Чувак, отчего тебе не пойти к своему гарему и не спросить? А если не поверишь, так какого хера ты его вообще завел?

– Если привлекательная женщина предлагает приятно провести время, отчего не согласиться? Разумеется, мой долг – приложить все силы, чтобы она не осталась разочарованной.

– Ты все-таки потрясающе самовлюблен.

– Разве? У тебя куча жен. И ты наверняка знаешь, когда «да» это действительно «да».

На лицо Рика набежала тень:

– Я защищаю женщин, а не пользуюсь их положением, чтобы получить чертово «да».

Такое ощущение, что они говорят на разных языках!

– Как насчет утешения? Знаешь, простого человеческого утешения?

– По твоей логике утешить – это обязательно затащить в постель? – Рик тоже откинулся на спинку стула и прищурился.

– Один из вариантов. Извини, но если тебе так претит мысль, то почему именно жены?

Челюсть под бородой уже знакомо напряглась:

– Потому что я не свожу брак к банальному перепиху?

Давай, расскажи мне еще, что такое правильный брак! Ниган стиснул зубы, осознавая, что едва не попался. Нет, ублюдок, никаких исповедей ты не дождешься. Тоже мне, специалист по супружеским отношениям! Твоя настоящая жена часом не от скуки померла?

Ниган выдохнул, заставляя себя расслабиться. Это что же получается? Нечто чертовски занимательное! Мужик, ты серьезно? Собрал под крылышко баб, но считаешь себя слишком порядочным, чтобы их трахать? Да ты… чокнутый! Неудивительно, что несчастные красотки пытаются добрать на стороне. И все бы ничего, но тут в дело вступает Кэрол. Офигенная схема! Вопрос в том, она одна резвится или с тобой на пару?

Стоп. Ниган всегда считал, что неплохо разбирается в людях. Рик был много кем, но не отъявленным мудаком. В смысле, мудаком, конечно, но не совсем ведь конченым. Предположим, он искренен, действительно вообразил себя рыцарем, этаким, как его, Тристаном, кладущим между собой и Изольдой меч, только бы ее не трахнуть. И, увы, не спрашивающим изнывающую Изольду, чего хочет она.

– Окей. – Ниган подался вперед. Уж если на него обрушился такой поток откровений, надо ловить момент. – Просто чтобы прояснить ситуацию. Ты защищаешь женщин. Это охрененно впечатляет, я без сарказма. А дальше? Подбираешь им кандидатов в мужья? В смысле, уже в постоянные?

Рик кивнул с совершенно серьезным видом. Да, чувак свято верил в эту идею.

– Мои жены вольны уйти, когда найдут подходящего человека.

Только еще ни одна не ушла, так ведь? И ты собака на сене: сам не жрешь и другим не даешь. Но ты же здоровый мужик в полном расцвете сил! Неужели тебе никогда… Блядь… Мысли рванули взбесившимися лошадями, устроив в башке ту еще сумятицу. И, наконец, выкристаллизовалась одна-единственная, главная.

Ниган прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы на роже не расплылась довольная ухмылка. Рик-Рик, я ведь тебя поймал! И это оказалось гораздо проще, чем думалось. Ах ты бедолага, сам себя загнавший в угол! Это же настолько надо отчаяться, чтобы повиснуть на шее у другого мужика! Окей, не совсем повиснуть, видимо, остатки гордости тебе этого не позволили, но суть-то неизменна! Что же, теперь мы сыграем по моим правилам! Поверь, я знаю, каково это – быть готовым на все, только бы тебя коснулись, только бы ощутить рядом еще одно тело. Дам тебе то, что ты так жаждешь, а потом выпишу счет с гигантскими процентами.

– Тебя настолько интересуют мои жены и настолько наплевать на собственную шкуру? – прохладно поинтересовался Рик.

– Надеюсь на твою справедливость и беспристрастность. – Главное, ничем не выдать, что догадался и наконец-то поймал леди Удачу за хвост!

Рик вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Думаешь, спас Мэгги, и это тут же тебя обеляет?

– Я ее действительно спас. А что касается обеления, то черного кобеля не отмоешь добела, я это прекрасно знаю.

– Надеюсь. – Лицо Рика ненадолго исказилось, словно ему стало больно. – Да, я оценил, что ты рискнул собой. Ты вообще потрясающе легко рискуешь собой и когда это имеет смысл, и когда не имеет.

– Это такое завуалированное «ты идиот»?

– Помолчи, – уже с раздражением бросил Рик. – Чего ты не умеешь, так это вовремя заткнуться. Я выслушал свою Семью и взвесил все «за» и «против». Что касается людей, которых мы забрали на работы, то можешь быть спокоен, они не заложники. Если я сочту, что мне нужны именно заложники, то так и объявлю.

– Ценю это, – совершенно серьезно отозвался Ниган.

– Уже хорошо. – Рик поднялся, сцепил руки за спиной и подошел к окну. – Тела тех мальчиков отвезли в Александрию.

Горло ненадолго сжалось, но удалось вытолкнуть:

– Спасибо.

– Теперь ты. – Спина Рика выглядела обманчиво расслабленной. – Ты прав, я не могу не считаться с тем, что ты спас Мэгги, а твои мотивы тут дело десятое. Считай, ты на испытательном сроке. Если выкинешь что-нибудь, если я только заподозрю, что ты собрался что-то выкинуть, снова окажешься здесь, уже в робе арестанта и, клянусь, проведешь в ней остаток дней.

Да! Ниган сжал губы, чтобы не дать сорваться облегченному выдоху. Ты выбрался, Братец Кролик! Ты всегда выбираешься из любых переделок. Что, Братец Лис, съел? Делай со мной что хочешь, только не бросай в терновый куст.

Ниган тоже встал, в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние.

– А я клянусь быть воплощенной покорностью, мой повелитель.

Он положил руку Рику на спину, ощутил тепло чужого тела, то, как под тонкой чуть влажной тканью рубашки перекатываются мускулы. Ты ведь скучал…

– Нет.

– Мы ведь од…

– Нет! – Рик развернулся и ударил.

О, черт… Нос вроде не хрустнул, но кровь потекла, закапала на пол, отдалась железистым привкусом, когда Ниган облизнул верхнюю губу. Глаза Рика были как плошки – огромные и серые от ярости. Ебнутый ублюдок!

– Не воображай о себе слишком много. – Рик ненадолго стиснул зубы, потом его взгляд отчего-то метнулся к чертовому телефону. – Или я передумаю.

Платка не было, и Ниган зажал переносицу пальцами, сглотнул, поморщившись, накопившуюся во рту кровь.

– Уходи. – Рик опять отвернулся, подошел к столу, и его рука как против воли потянулся к трубке, но почти сразу упала. – Завтра тебя опустят, а до этого не смей попадаться мне на глаза.

Это сидя-то в камере, сволочь? Пошел ты к дьяволу! Но только поздно, Рик, чертовски поздно! Я не твоя игрушка и не игрушка твоего сына, это ты мой. Со всеми потрохами.

* * *  
Третья ночь в камере – последняя, и оттого самая долгая и мучительная. Ниган ворочался на узкой койке, смотрел в потолок, считал ходячих, а сон все не шел, словно заблудился в здешних закоулках. Охранники за стеной едва слышно шаркали и бубнили, но даже если вслушаться, ничего не разберешь.

Нужно было думать о завтрашнем дне, о Джесси – что ты ей скажешь? как утешишь? – Дианне, прочих александрийцах, а Ниган размышлял о Рике. Это оказалось так просто, что даже грустно. И никакого второго дна. Конечно, чувак по-прежнему смертельно опасен и держит тебя и твоих друзей за яйца, но непредсказуемости в нем изрядно поубавилось. Да, Рик, ты в отчаянии – торчишь на самой вершине и никому не можешь показать собственную слабость, даже лучшему другу Дэрилу. Особенно ему, ведь эта лесная псина тебя совершенно не поймет. Вопрос лишь в том, какова роль Мишонн. Отчего ей доверяют самое сокровенное? Но это тоже рано или поздно прояснится.

И еще одно – почему Рик взбеленился? Убежище настолько свято, что не смей подкатывать, даже если мы наедине? Походило на правду. Окей, в этом месте, приятель, ты прокололся. Никогда не лезь к этому психу сразу, всегда жди позволения, тем более, псих никуда не денется и позволит. Он ведь считает, что контролирует ситуацию. Только есть одна загвоздка. Ниган невольно улыбнулся, глядя в почти неразличимое оконце. Он встречал разных женщин: и тех, кто умел держать все под контролем, и тех, кто лишь думал, что это умеет, и вторых было несоизмеримо больше. С мужиками так же. И можно быть идеальным в одном и безбожно проебаться в чем-то другом, а ты, Рик, проебался. Кстати… та странная последняя свиданка. А вдруг Рик сделал недовольную морду именно поэтому? Осознал, как близко оказался к тому, чтобы чертов контроль полетел к дьяволу? Да, наверняка дело именно в этом!

Но как ни приятно от того, что ты раскусил врага, надо торопиться, Ниган четко это осознавал. Нужно как можно быстрее отыскать то загадочное поселение, растормошить Хиллтоп и Королевство. Если ты, приятель, снова угодишь в Убежище, а ты угодишь, с твоей-то натурой, то уже не выберешься. И пора задвинуть Дианну. Скоро она станет не просто помехой – первейшим противником, поэтому нахер сантименты. А прочие пусть определяются: сидеть на жопе ровно и ждать, пока им разнесут головы, или устроить врагам Перл-Харбор. Пусть звучит мерзко, но гибель двух пацанов должна пронять и самых упертых. И ты, черт тебя возьми, на этом сыграешь! И на этом, и на том, что Спасителям нельзя верить ни в чем. Охрененный план!

Утро все-таки пришло, и Ниган потер глаза, в которые как песок насыпали, и уселся на койке. Когда заявятся дражайшие тюремщики, он будет бодр и собран. Как там говорят? Улыбайтесь чаще – людей это раздражает.

Впрочем, сначала в камеру нанес визит Карсон, равнодушным взглядом скользнул по синякам на скуле и переносице и в последний раз занялся повязкой на ране.

– Спасибо, док, – произнес Ниган, когда врач закончил, и получил едва заметный кивок. Держись, чувак, я тебя вытащу, и ты вернешься в Хиллтоп к брату.

Ниган сомневался, что к нему заглянет Рик. Вероятно, это будет Кэрол, Дэрил, может, Мишонн, но в камеру вошла Мэгги. За ее спиной Ниган видел кусок коридора и Бэт, болтавшую о чем-то с охранниками.

– Надо же. – В присутствии дамы сидеть невежливо, и Ниган поднялся, даже не покачнувшись. – Какая честь.

– Искренне поражаюсь твоему умению бесить окружающих. Главное, не понимаю, в чем смысл.

– Спиши не переизбыток тестостерона.

Мэгги сухо усмехнулась.

– Ты свободен. – Она кивнула в сторону распахнутой двери. – Руфус подбросит тебя до твоей машины, а дальше добирайся сам.

– Чертовски мило с твоей стороны.

– Не воображай невесть чего. – Мэгги отвернулась. – Я лишь выполняю приказ Рика.

Как тебе угодно, зеленоглазка.

Раз уж Нигана официально выпустили, он не намеревался задерживаться в камере ни на миг. Куртка на плечи – и вперед. Охрана в коридоре одарила его угрюмо-недовольными взглядами, но и только, зато Бэт улыбнулась, признаться, не слишком-то весело. Неужели принцессу кто-то расстроил?

– Я напросилась тебя проводить. – Сегодня на Бэт было персиковое платье с пышными оборками на рукавах и подоле, превратившее ее в сущего ребенка. – Наверное, это не очень правильно, но мне так тоскливо.

– Бэт. – Мэгги встала рядом, приобняла.

– Но это правда. – Та, словно не заметив прикосновения сестры, пошла вперед, и Мэгги с Ниганом двинулись следом. – Ной уезжает по делам. Я буду по нему скучать.

– Ной – это хромой парень, да? – сообразил Ниган. Тот самый, указавший на Айдена и его приятелей.

– Мой лучший друг.

– Рик обещал, это ненадолго. – Мэгги нагнала Бэт и похлопала по плечу. Похоже, зеленоглазка была не в восторге от откровений сестры, но отчего-то не перебивала.

– Конечно. – Бэт потупилась. – Ною пора заняться серьезным делом, он ведь совсем взрослый. Это Рик так сказал.

Вспомнилось, как Ниган первый раз увидел Бэт, тогда еще просто феечку, а не здешнюю принцессу: Рик стоял на крыльце и ругал темнокожего парнишку, того парнишку, который потом смотрел на танцевавшую Бэт с таким обожанием, что только слепой не заметит. А теперь Ноя куда-то выпроваживают, и, похоже, парень еще легко отделался.

– Все будет хорошо, – солгал Ниган. – Если Рик обещал.

Они с Бэт переглянулись – не заговорщицки, но достаточно, чтобы убедиться, что поняли друг друга правильно. Пусть девчонка не союзник, но она слабое звено в дражайшей Семейке, и это чертовски приятно осознавать.

На улице было пасмурно и ветрено. Серые громады зданий почти сливались с низко нависшими сизыми облаками, обещавшими дождь, а то и неплохую бурю. По такому поводу снаружи торчали лишь охранники и парочка арестантов, кативших куда-то нагруженные тачки. Ниган притормозил, пропуская их, и вперился взглядом в того, что повыше, совсем еще молодого и миловидного парня. Точнее, уже нет, потому что его левую щеку уродовали свежие шрамы, изображавшие кривую букву «Н». Выглядело это ужасно: неровные широко разошедшиеся края, нездорово алые, словно кровь текла из них совсем недавно. Даже когда это безобразие подживет, лучше не станет. Значит, вот ты как теперь выглядишь, Марк. Рот парня дернулся, как от боли, но он ничего не сказал пялящемуся чужаку, только втянул голову в плечи и ускорил шаг. 

– Думала, ты рвешься домой, – недовольно произнесла из-за спины Мэгги.

– Всенепременно. – Ниган запихал руки в карманы, не хватало еще, чтобы зеленоглазка увидела, что он сжал кулаки, и обменялся еще одним взглядом с Бэт.

Ты, приятель, обещал Реджу, что сравняешь Убежище с землей, и это, черт подери, будет дохера правильно!

– Тогда иди. – Мэгги указала подбородком направо, где стоял старенький облезлый крайслер.

Хм, ты весь не уподобишься Кэрол и не устроишь мне неприятный сюрприз? Ниган встретился взглядом со спокойными серо-зелеными глазами. Похоже, нет.

– Простишь меня, если не скажу, как огорчен предстоящей разлукой?

– Вон. – Голос Мэгги прозвучал скорее устало, чем раздраженно.

Ладно, приятель, перестань изображать говнюка. Ниган поднял воротник, поежившись от очередного порыва ветра, и пошел к машине. Не оглянулся, хотя спиной ощущал взгляд. Чей? Принцессы или ее сестры? Неважно.

– Привет. – Ниган распахнул дверцу и уселся на переднее сидение.

Руфус неопределенно хмыкнул и протянул кусок плотной темной ткани. Конечно-конечно, считайте, что конспирация у вас по-прежнему на высоте. Напоследок Ниган все же бросил быстрый взгляд на вход в здание, но девушек там уже не было. Осталось лишь честно завязать глаза.

Мотор зафыркал, заворчал, и крайслер тронулся с места. Руфус молчал, Ниган тоже. Осознание, что он вот-вот вернется в Александрию, сжало ребра так, что стало трудно дышать. Джесси-Джесси-Джесси… Ты в меня поверила, а я облажался. В очередной раз, в тысячный. Отчего так? Отчего мы причиняем самую большую боль тем, кто нам небезразличен? Проклятие какое-то. И никак это не исправить, не отделаться тупым «Прости» или «Я сожалею». Какого черта…

Тачка затормозила так резко, что Нигана мотнуло.

– Приехали. Выбирайся.

Он тяжело вздохнул и стащил повязку. Знакомая дорога, знакомая машина, так и торчащая посреди потрескавшегося асфальтового полотна. Даже дверца по-прежнему распахнута. Ниган покосился на Руфуса. Тот застыл, сжав руль так, что побледнели костяшки пальцев. Показалось, мужик хотел что-то сказать, но мгновения текли, а Руфус не раскрывал рта. Ну и ладно.

Ниган вылез наружу, посмотрел на хмурый лес, покачивавшийся под усиливающимся ветром, на сухие листья, с шелестом кружащие в подобии танца. Как же дико я устал… Ниган хлопнул ладонью по крыше крайслера, оттолкнулся и побрел к своей тачке. Пока, ублюдки. До следующего свидания и следующего «пока».

Машина за спиной опять затарахтела, все громче и громче, звук мотора разорвал тишину, а потом стал удаляться, пока очередной порыв ветра не заглушил его, будто стерев из реальности. Ниган устроился на сиденье водителя, закрыл дверцу и невесело подмигнул бите.

– По мне не скажешь, но я дохрена рад тебя видеть.

Он смахнул с приборной панели все еще валявшуюся там карту, запихал рацию в бардачок.

– Нужно возвращаться, дорогая. Мы с тобой ведь не из тех, кто драпает от трудностей.

Бита предсказуемо молчала, тусклый свет серебрил колючки на проволоке.

– Люсиль, – зачем-то позвал Ниган.

Без толку, потому что падающие звезды не выполняют желаний. Ниган скрестил руки поверх руля и уткнулся в них лицом.

– Хей, ты ведь простишь мне эту слабость? – Он сам не знал, к кому обращался: к призраку или бите, безмолвно сидевшей рядом. Неважно.

Ниган вслепую нашел ключ зажигания и повернул. Машина не заглохла, и еще один повод поторчать подольше посреди нигде унесла накатывающаяся буря.

– Ни к чему звать меня, детка, – прошептал Ниган. – Я не могу больше тебя слышать. Я, весь в мыслях, продолжаю путь.

Долгий-долгий путь до победного конца. Ведь он должен быть победным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 22:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VS-pwTsmcnw


	23. Go to Sleep

Когда Ниган подъехал к Александрии, на лобовое стекло успели упасть первые тяжелые капли дождя. Пока открывались ворота, они барабанили все чаще и чаще, стекали ручьями, сливавшимися в настоящие реки. Ниган вкатил внутрь, заглушил двигатель и посмотрел на невысокую фигуру в темном плаще, задвигавшую створку. Сквозь завесу ливня она казалась чуть размытой и несуразной, словно плащ напялил один из уродцев Джесси. Фигура приблизилась, нагнулась.

– Господи, Ниган? – глухо донеслось через стекло.

– И тебе привет, Юджин. – Ниган выбрался прямо под дождь, поежился, когда вода потекла за шиворот.

– Ужасно выглядишь, – обрадовал толстячок, чуть сдвинув капюшон с лица. – Я посоветовал бы тебе обратиться за помощью…

– У нас теперь нет врача.

– Вообще-то в больнице дежурит Оливия. Она, конечно, не обладает нужной компетенцией, но все-таки…

– Не части, чувак. Прямо сейчас мне грозит лишь подцепить простуду.

Физиономия Юджина стала серьезной:

– Согласно правилам патрулирования я не могу оставить пост, но через четверть часа меня сменит Джонни, и я…

– Сначала мне нужно увидеть Джесси, ладно? – Ниган засунул руки в карманы. 

– Ладно. – Вроде толстячок не обиделся, что его все время перебивали. – В смысле, в сложившейся ситуации… Я передам нашим, что ты вернулся.

– Спасибо.

Ниган развернулся, но Юджин еще не закончил:

– Хочу уведомить, что мы ждем твоих приказов.

Дьявол… Ниган ненадолго задрал голову и приоткрыл рот, ловя дождевую воду.

– Приказы будут. Обещаю.

Он оставил Юджина мокнуть под ливнем и побрел к знакомому дому. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, будто на ноги привязали гири, но Ниган упрямо перся вперед. Он застыл перед знакомым крыльцом, окинул взглядом вымершую улицу, словно задернутую прозрачным занавесом. Отчего-то это казалось невероятно красивым, как на акварели. Ты, приятель, столько раз пытался доказать себе, что существуешь, что это имеет смысл, а ощущение существования догнало тебя, только когда вокруг стали умирать важные люди. И когда появился один конкретный голубоглазый ублюдок. И кто после этого чокнутый? Ниган тряхнул головой, взбежал по ступенькам и открыл дверь. Джесси, я дома.

В гостиной было тихо и темно, на кухне тоже. Второй этаж или гараж? Ниган поставил на гараж и угадал. Джесси действительно оказалась там, вместе с Сэмом возилась с какими-то деталями, разложенными прямо на полу, а со всех сторон взирали железные монстры: койот с заново приваренной лапой, скорбный Братец Лис, почти готовый Братец Кролик, остальные, чьих имен Ниган не помнил. Милые чудовища из металлолома, которые никогда и никому не причинят вреда.

Джесси первой подняла голову и так и замерла, сидя на корточках, зато Сэм вскочил и бросился к Нигану, обхватил его обеими руками.

– Привет, мелкий. – Он неловко погладил пацаненка по волосам, и тот громко всхлипнул.

Джесси наконец выпрямилась, слегка пошатнувшись, и приблизилась, пристально разглядывая Нигана, словно не веря, что он здесь.

– Ты… – Она протянула руку, осторожно прикоснулась к левой скуле. – Ужасно выглядишь.

– Юджин уже осчастливил.

Джесси будто не услышала, ее пальцы скользнули по переносице, поднялись ко лбу, пробежались по вискам. Ниган сгреб ее за плечи свободной рукой и прижал к себе.

– Я пытался, но…

– Они рассказали. Как ты закрыл собой Мэгги. Как… – ее голос дрогнул.

– Я всего лишь хотел дать пацанам шанс. Надеялся, что они сообразят удрать… Черт! Все должно было случиться иначе!

– Не понимаю. Просто не понимаю зачем? Рон, Мики – они же совсем еще мальчишки! И они так легко решили убить. – Джесси отстранилась, и Ниган увидел в ее глазах слезы. – Мэгги тоже приезжала, это она и Дэрил привезли тела… – она тяжело сглотнула, – моего сына и Мики. Я должна ненавидеть ее, да? А мне было только больно и тоскливо. Уже ничего нельзя изменить. – Джесси медленно покачала головой. – Ничего.

Дерьмовое «Зато мы еще живы» и в прежние времена звучало тухло, а сейчас и вовсе стало насмешкой. Тогда какие слова станут правильными?!

– Я не знаю, что сказать, – честно ответил Ниган. – Мне вечно твердили, что у меня язык без костей, а я вообще не представляю… Вот такой я слабак.

Джесси негромко вздохнула:

– Я что-то сделала не так? Что-то упустила? Все эти дни я только и думаю, как я должна была поступить.

– Не казни себя, солнышко. Если кто и заслуживает обвинений, так это я.

Джесси не ответила, снова уткнулась лицом в плечо Нигану. Захотелось зажмуриться, чтобы весь окружающий мир исчез, остались только они втроем: сам Ниган, женщина со светлыми волосами и мелкий пацан. Поймать это ощущение никогда-нигде и запомнить.

– Ты ведь не уйдешь? – спросила Джесси.

– Сегодня нет. Если пожелаешь, я полностью в твоем распоряжении.

Никогда-нигде исчезло, и время потекло дальше, отсчитывая минуты и часы долгого сырого дня.

Медленный тихий обед – даже мелкий, как обычно, не возился на своем стуле и не хихикал. Прогулка до кладбища. Ниган присел на корточки возле свежих могил, разглядывая еще не осевшие холмики земли. Дождь прочертил на них целую сеть из рек и озер, полных бурой воды. Потом возвращение, горячий душ, принесший если не облегчение, то некое спокойствие: ты, приятель действительно в Александрии, а значит, все твои надежды и планы не пошли псу под хвост.

Позже Ниган и Джесси вытянулись на кровати, не чтобы заняться любовью, а просто чтобы побыть вместе. Джесси дремала, положил голову Нигану на плечо, а он осторожно перебирал ее волосы. Ты вообще спала эти дни, солнышко? Или мучилась ночи напролет, снова и снова изводя себя мыслями о том, что уже не поправить? Тогда спи сейчас, когда я рядом. Почти два года назад Ниган сидел у постели умирающей жены и держал ее за руку, всматривался в напряженное лицо, подрагивающие веки, скорбно искривленный рот, словно боль преследовала Люсиль даже во сне. А Джесси казалась расслабленной и умиротворенной, крылья смерти ее не касались. Пусть и дальше будет так. Господи, пожалуйста, пусть и дальше…

На прикроватной тумбочке тикали часы, а в груди так же мерно билось сердце. Тик-так, тик-так, раз-два, раз-два… Что ты делаешь, приятель? Ты словно действительно вернулся в прошлое, но тогда ты был беспомощен, а сейчас способен на многое. Тогда какого хера лишь пялишься в потолок? Ниган снова посмотрел на Джесси – та глубоко и ровно дышала, значит, крепко спала. Ты ведь сказал, что полностью в ее распоряжении, однако… Всегда есть чертово «однако». Ниган чувствовал себя жуком в янтаре: внутри что-то грызло и крутило, а он увяз в смоле. И чем дольше Ниган находился в этой спальне, тем крепче застывала смола. Страшно настолько, что хотелось выть в полный голос. Джесси, сделай что-нибудь: очнись, накричи на меня, обвини в чем угодно! Но только не терпи. Ну почему ты терпишь, а? В чем смысл? Это же так глупо, черт тебя подери!

Ниган осторожно пошевелился, сдвинулся так, чтобы голова, пристроившаяся на его плече, соскользнула на подушку. Ненадолго дыхание Джесси стало чаще, она пробормотала что-то невнятное, затем повернулась на другой бок. Мгновение, еще одно, и Джесси снова провалилась в сон.

Прости меня. Ниган беззвучно уселся, спустил ноги с кровати. Ты ведь правда спишь, солнышко? Он поднялся, обошел постель и бросил прощальный взгляд на неподвижную женщину. Его ждали люди и огромная куча дел. И если Ниган не займется ими сейчас же, то очередные обещания так и останутся пустым трепом.

Джесси, это ради тебя. Клянусь.

* * *  
– Тебя пытали? – хмуро спросила Розита, узрев физиономию Нигана.

– Фигня, умница.

– Ничего подобного!

– Мне чуть душу не вынули, и это было гораздо противнее. А по морде я сам нарвался, честно.

Разумеется, девчонка не поверила, все же в некоторых вопросах с женщинами дохера сложно. Зато мужики отнеслись с пониманием. Все они – люди Нигана – собрались на кухне у Аарона. Спенсера не позвали, зато между Франсин и Розитой сидела Бетси, а значит, она прошла испытание, отлично. Кого не хватало, так это Эрика – Ниган настолько привык видеть его возящимся с кофемашиной или просто сидящим за столом, что казалось, в комнате образовалась пустота, которую ничем и никем не заполнить. И если Ниган это чувствовал, то каково тогда Аарону?

– Что, чуваки, скучали? – Ниган обвел взглядом устроившихся вокруг людей. Все они выглядели хмурыми и встревоженными, но в их глазах была и надежда, такая отчаянно-бешеная, что захотелось широко улыбнуться.

– Ты цел и ты вернулся, – ответил за всех Тобин. – Это главное.

– Расскажите, что тут творилось без меня.

Это послужило сигналом: народ загалдел, однако быстро и почти смущенно смолк, принялся переглядываться.

– Давайте начну я. – Аарон здорово осунулся, а ввалившиеся щеки украшала щетина. – Спасители приехали вечером того дня, когда все случилось. Ничего не объяснили, приказали всем сидеть по домам, не выглядывать в окна и не показываться на улице под угрозой расстрела.

– Значит, ты успел вернуться из Хиллтопа.

– Рванул оттуда, как только ты сказал мне, что встретил караван. Я прикинул, на какой дороге ты можешь быть, добрался туда и издали увидел твою машину и толпу Спасителей, так что развернулся и поехал в Александрию.

– И правильно сделал.

– Там уже были все, кроме Джоны.

– Ага, – подал тот голос. – Когда я прикатил, меня тут же взяли под руки и поволокли допрашивать.

– В особняк Монро, – добавил Скотт. – Они там настоящий штаб устроили.

– Кэрол, да? – уточнил Ниган.

– Она самая. Вот же стремная баба! – Скотт нервно вздохнул. – На первый взгляд милая, а по спине мурашки бегут.

– Поверь, знаю.

– В общем, мы сидели по домам и даже не представляли, кого допрашивали именно в этот момент.

– Этой Кэрол инквизитором работать надо, – пробормотал Хит, передернув плечами. – К каждому слову придиралась и все время пыталась сбить с толку. Думал, поседею.

– Не то слово. – Ник сосредоточенно смотрел перед собой и сжимал и разжимал кулаки. – Я… думаю, мы все дико боялись, что она задурит голову Шону и тот ляпнет что-нибудь не то. Но парень выдержал.

– Молодец. – Ниган слабо улыбнулся. – Скажу ему это лично. Что Дианна?

Скотт, Аарон и Тобин обменялись взглядами.

– Она в курсе только официальной версии, – заговорил Тобин, – но и этого хватило. Она в бешенстве, Ниган, из-за того, что ты и остальные опять действовали по своему разумению. Я, конечно, влез с тем, что времени на совещание не было, но, как понимаешь, ни черта это не помогло. Боюсь, стало только хуже.

– Тебя попросили из совета?

– Пока нет, но Дианна просекла, что я на твоей стороне.

– Тогда это только вопрос времени. – Ниган потер запястье.

– Раз ты вернулся, значит, тебя признали невиновным. – Холли скрестила руки на груди. – Здесь Дианна утрется.

– Что-то ты осерчала на нее, лисичка.

Холли оскалилась:

– Ты бы видел, как она облизывала Кэрол! И только не говори, что Дианне нужно было вытащить Александрию из-под удара.

– Аарон? – Ниган приподнял бровь.

Тот тяжело вздохнул и сгорбился:

– Мне тоже не понравилось, как Дианна себя вела.

– Если бы кто-то из нас прокололся, – добавила Франсин, – я не уверена, что она бы нас не слила.

– Не всех. – Аарон поморщился. – Всех сливать неумно и попросту опасно. Но у меня тоже сложилось впечатление, что она была близка к тому, чтобы отдать на заклание пару человек, если Спасители потребуют.

– Это полное дерьмо. – Холли принялась стучать носком ботинка по полу. – Знаешь, если б она захотела слить только тебя, я хоть поняла это.

– Ну ты язва.

– Я тебя умоляю! – Лисичка закатила глаза. – Но остальные…

– Согласен с Холли. – Аарон ненадолго сжал губы. – После того ультиматума Дианна считает всех нас угрозой Александрии.

– Значит, она дура, – бросила Розита.

– Умница, не стоит. – Ниган покосился на совсем помрачневшего Аарона. – Никогда не называй дураком неглупого противника. Кончишь тем, что его недооценишь.

– Ладно вам, – примирительно произнес Тобин. – Важно, что вы отбились. Давайте я кофе сварю, и мы все немного успокоимся.

– Я покажу, где что брать. – Аарон поднялся со своего места.

Ниган проводил обоих взглядом, потом посмотрел на остальных:

– Кого именно допрашивали?

– Да чуть ли не всех. – Скотт устало откинулся на стуле.

– Немного не так. – Тобин отвлекся от кофемашины. – Сначала Кэрол о чем-то разговаривала с Дианной. Спасители приказали прийти в резиденцию Монро всему совету, в смысле, мне и Спенсеру. Как же я в тот момент я образовался, что Картера нет!

Ниган кивнул, и Тобин продолжил:

– Кэрол прямо с порога нас огорошила: заговор, убийцы, а ты и мальчишки у них в руках и чуть ли не во всем признались. То, что пацаны на самом деле мертвы, нам соизволили сказать сильно позже. В общем, я здорово струхнул, хоть и постарался сделать вид, что не понимаю, о чем она.

– Спенсер?

Тобин вдруг усмехнулся:

– Парень оказался настоящим актером. Пока на нас все это вываливали, посерел так, будто вот-вот в обморок грохнется. А потом Кэрол объявила, что переговорит с Дианной с глазу на глаз, и когда они вышли, физиономия у него мгновенно стала нормальной. Знаешь, что он сказал? Что, конечно, не представляет, что стряслось на самом деле, но ты никогда бы ни в чем Спасителям не признался. Значит, Кэрол просто запугивает. 

А парень неплох! Дерьмовая правда в том, что схвати Спасители мальчишек живыми, Ниган признался в чем угодно, лишь бы вытащить этих двух идиотов. Сам себя закопал и поставил сверху крест. Спенсер не мог это не понимать, впрочем, как понял бы, что других Ниган с собой не потянет.

– Но ты не знаешь, что именно Кэрол наговорила Дианне.

Тобин развел руками, потом снова повернулся к кофемашине:

– Когда они вернулись, Дианна мне показалась подавленной и, пожалуй, задумчивой. Злиться она начала позже, когда Спасители уехали, видимо, им не хотела показывать. Мы тут решили, Дианна не дура, надеюсь, она сделала вид, что вообще не в курсе, что происходит. А так как это было почти правдой, то, как я уже сказал, она в бешенстве.

– А дальше нас всех стали трясти, – добавил Скотт.

Да, припугнули как следует всех, чтобы не расслаблялись, хотя наверняка уже от Дианны Кэрол узнала нужные имена. А еще это прекрасный повод получить представление о терках внутри Александрии. 

– Уверен, Кэрол теперь знает расстановку сил. – Чтобы опять не тереть запястье, Ниган сцепил руки в замок. – Скорее рано, чем поздно Спасители на этом сыграют, поэтому надо их опередить.

– Оукривер. – Аарон не спрашивал, а утверждал.

– Он самый. В следующий же рейд отправляемся туда: я, ты и Иисус.

– Остальные? – едва ли не робко спросила Бетси.

– Как мы и обсуждали в свое время, все группы одновременно не должны покидать Александрию. Параллельно с нами поедут Франсин, Джона и Ник. Будем держать связь, если что, ребята, придете нам на помощь. Когда вернемся, двинутся Скотт, Хит и Розита и Спенсер, Холли и Бетси.

– Согласен. – Аарон принялся доставать из шкафчика чашки, как раз вовремя – кофемашина запищала.

– Отлично. Завтра я сгоняю в Хиллтоп, так что выдвинемся послезавтра, на крайний случай послепослезатра.

– Поедешь в Хиллтоп один?

Ниган ненадолго задумался, потом улыбнулся:

– А возьму-ка я с собой Спенсера, заодно потолкую по дороге.

– Он не будет мешаться? – с сомнением спросила Розита.

– Отправлю его слушать советы Морриси. Так что, Тобин, подготовь вопросы для мистера огородника.

Тот взял наполненную Аароном чашку, поставил ее перед Ниганом и тоже улыбнулся.

Народ пил кофе и постепенно успокаивался, потом пришел черед карт и прикидок маршрутов – рутина, новая разве что для Бетси. Ниган почти не влезал в разговор, поглядывал на нее время от времени, но, похоже, Бетси действительно вписалась в их компанию. Еще один человек, но их нужно гораздо, гораздо больше. И Ниган их получит. Рик, скоро ты пожалеешь, что уже второй раз пощадил меня.

Когда пришла пора расходиться, к Нигану приблизилась Холли.

– Поговорим?

– Как хочешь, лисичка.

Ливень наконец-то закончился, так что они медленно пошли вверх по улице мимо того самого пруда, в котором Бэт предложила разводить рыбу.

– У тебя неплохие шансы. – Холли сцепила руки за спиной, а голову опустила так низко, что Ниган не мог рассмотреть выражение лица.

– Ты о чем?

– О Резистансе Розиты, разумеется. Когда Спасители привезли Рона и Мики, это как стало толчком. Все больше людей заговаривают о том, что, может, ты прав. И только не делай вид, будто не думал об этом.

– Не вижу смысла отнекиваться. – Холли явно была против, чтобы ее обняли за плечи, так что Ниган привычно засунул руки в карманы. – Если это так, Дианна начнет, если уже не начала, собирать свою свиту. А мы соберем свою.

– И только?

– Нет, конечно. – Ниган посмотрел на свинцовую гладь воды. – Мне нужно встряхнуть Александрию. За эти дни я нагляделся на Убежище изнутри. Что хорошо, там тоже все не слишком благостно. Что плохо, они по-прежнему гораздо круче нас.

– У нас нет выбора.

– Именно, лисичка. Именно. Но это все лирика, о чем ты хотела поболтать наедине?

Холли резко остановилась и наконец-то подняла голову.

– Всегда думала, что ревность – это полная чушь. О, не делай такое лицо! Когда ты здесь появился, я решила, что ты прикольный, интереснее прочих мужиков, трясшихся от одного вида вставших мертвяков. Потом ты избавил нас от ублюдка Пита. Боже, подумала я, действительно настоящий мужик. Почему бы не затащить его в постель?

Холли замолчала, сделала глубокий вдох и продолжила быстро, словно боялась, что ее перебьют:

– Думала, ты продержишься дольше хотя бы для приличия, ведь с Джесси у тебя вроде было серьезно. Потом я выяснила про Эрин. Сначала разозлилась, но решила, ну его к черту. В конце концов, я просто хотела тебя трахнуть. Кстати, Джесси знает, ты в курсе?

Ниган медленно кивнул, и Холли зябко передернула плечами:

– Не представляю, отчего она молчит. Я на ее месте закатила бы тебе скандал на всю Александрию и выставила вон. Когда мы с ней встречались на улице, я видела это в ее глазах: не ревность, просто знание. И дико злилась. Думала, ну что ты как амеба? Не хочешь орать на него, так наори хотя бы на меня. Только не смотри… так. Иногда, – взгляд Холли ненадолго ускользнул в сторону, – мне хотелось сделать ей больно, сказать какую-нибудь гадость. Вот такое я дерьмо.

Пришла очередь Нигана смотреть в сторону.

– Все это так сложно, – пробормотала Холли. – Ненавижу… Ты ей нужен, понимаешь, кобель? Не потому что трахаешься лучше всех моих бывших вместе взятых, а вообще. И ты идиот, если это не ценишь.

– Наверное, потому что я тоже дерьмо.

– Оно самое. Я осталась с Джесси, ну, когда ты выяснял, что там с Шоном и его друзьями-придурками. Обнимала, ее пыталась успокоить, понимала, что ничего у меня не выйдет, потому что какое, к черту, «успокоить»? Это невозможно. – Холли тяжело сглотнула. – Джесси слишком хорошая, да? И слишком хороша для тебя, но какого-то дьявола тебя выбрала. А я не хочу всех этих сложностей, ревностей и прочего.

– Даешь мне отставку, лисичка?

Она кивнула.

– Найду себе кого-нибудь попроще.

Короткие светлые волосы, хитрые темные глаза – и правда, лисичка, одна из тех лис-оборотней, что живут среди людей, хотя в лесу наверняка приятнее. Когда-нибудь оно должно было закончиться, отчего не сейчас? Ниган не чувствовал ни раздражения, ни досады, только легкую грусть.

– Удачи.

Холли слабо улыбнулась и кивнула, затем быстро пошла прочь. Да, никакой в тебе романтики, лисичка. Взяла и оставила меня наедине с демонами. Ниган отвернулся и побрел в противоположную сторону. Захотелось раскурить одну из припрятанных сигар, а то и выпить. Нет, приятель, еще рано, у тебя куча дел, и одно из них – поговорить с Энид. Девчонке сейчас гораздо хреновей, чем тебе, здоровому мужику.

* * *  
Пигалица как сквозь землю провалилась: девчонки не было ни в одном из тех мест, где Ниган привык ее заставать, только Оливия вспомнила, что утром видела Энид, сосредоточенно чешущую по главной улице. Ниган сдался и вернулся в мансарду, обвел взглядом привычный бардак, поднял с пола тетрадку с формулами, теми самыми, что пигалица решала с Реджем, и написал на чистом листе «Я здесь. Если готова поболтать, к твоим услугам». До безобразия мало, но хоть что-то. Теперь можно себе позволить немного выдохнуть и, скажем, проведать Пуговку. Увы, до лошади он так и не добрался.

– Ниган!

Он не собирался сегодня тратить время на Реджа – смысл, если разговор снова будет ходить по кругу? – но старик приметил Нигана, когда тот шел мимо заднего двора резиденции. Пришлось оставить дорогу и перелезть прямо через невысокий штакетник.

Редж окинул гостя внимательным взглядом:

– Не слишком хорошо выглядишь.

Вы сговорились, что ли?

– Так я не на курорте был. – Ниган глубоко вздохнул и добавил уже мягче: – Привет.

– Что с тобой сотворили? – Редж выглядел взволнованным, и Ниган удержался от очередной резкости.

– Ранили в плечо и съездили по голове. Но в Убежище отличный врач, подштопал меня, так что буду как новенький.

– Рад, что ты по-прежнему бодр. И удачно, что ты проходил мимо. – Кресло Реджа подкатило ближе, и старик поманил Нигана. Тот послушно наклонился: – Дианна говорила с той женщиной, Кэрол, которая приезжала сюда, чтобы всех допросить.

– Тобин уже рассказал.

Редж резко мотнул головой:

– Когда я спросил Дианну про ту беседу, она ушла от ответа.

А вот это уже интереснее!

– Обмолвилась только, что они обсуждали перспективы, – добавил старик. – И эти «перспективы» мне совершенно не нравятся.

Значит, перспективы. Кэрол наверняка разговаривала с Мэгги и Дэрилом, которые не единожды бывали в Александрии, выяснила, что между Ниганом и Дианной пробежала кошка. Даже идиоту стало бы ясно, куда бить – разделяй и властвуй и прочее цивилизованное дерьмо, что так любит Рик. Женщина, я от тебя почти в восторге! На что же ты намекнула Дианне? Избавься от этого бузотера, пока он всех вас не подвел под монастырь? Вряд ли так прямо, но что-то в этом духе. Все правильно: зачем Убежищу марать руки о Нигана? Пусть с этим геморроем разбираются внутри Александрии, и тогда недовольство выльется не на Спасителей, а на Дианну. Черт, но ведь старуха должна сообразить насчет последнего момента! Как же она собирается вывернуться? Если, дорогуша, ты собралась меня подставить…

– Ниган?

Нижнюю челюсть свело от напряжения, и пришлось подвигать ей, чтобы хоть немного расслабиться.

– Спасибо, что предупредил.

Старик ненадолго сгорбился, затем резко расправил плечи:

– Может, это прозвучит странно, но прежде чем говорить «нет», хотя бы подумай. Я прошу тебя помириться с Дианной.

– Редж…

– Не перебивай! – Он предупреждающе поднял руку. – Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что Спасители хотят вас рассорить окончательно, и тогда Александрия действительно расколется. Вы же замечательно работали вместе эти два года!

– Чувак, ты ведь знаешь хреновую истину: то, что подходит для мира, не годится для войны. 

Редж упрямо мотнул головой:

– Если вы оба немного уймете гордыню, то сумеете договориться. Согласись, и я сделаю все, чтобы убедить Дианну!

Вот этого увязания в словесах Ниган и хотел избежать! Он опустился перед креслом Реджа на корточки:

– Извини, но я не верю, не тебе, Дианне. И она, если ты еще не понял, больше и тебе не доверяет, иначе выложила бы все о Кэрол. Так что это полная херня.

– Нет! Вы договоритесь и станете ждать удачного случая вместе.

Да мать твою!

– Какой случай? Я дохера неудобный чувак, вот в чем правда. И я не жру дерьмо, когда мне его подсовывают.

Одного раза было более чем достаточно.

Редж слегка побледнел:

– Намекаешь, Дианна позволит хоть кому-нибудь себя одурачить?

– Говорю прямо. Если она до сих пор не поняла, что ни единому слову этих ублюдков нельзя верить, ее проблемы.

– Ниган…

– Заканчивай, Редж. Ни черта не вый…

– Дорогой. – Дианна стояла, скрестив руки на груди, у черного входа. Ниган выпрямился и получил тяжелый холодный взгляд, впрочем, на мужа леди-конгрессмен посмотрела с заботой и некоторой досадой. – Я ищу тебя по всему дому. Ты сказал, что собираешься подремать после обеда, и я забеспокоилась, не найдя тебя в спальне.

– Пустяки. – Старик неопределенно махнул рукой. – Решил подышать воздухом.

– И все же тебе лучше лечь, – с нажимом произнесла Дианна.

В глазах Реджа был вопрос, и Ниган развел руками. Кати, чувак, если приказывают. Или останься, и мы трое отлично поругаемся. Старик обреченно вздохнул:

– Как скажешь.

Любопытно, кому это предназначалось?

Он развернул коляску и покатил в дом. Дианна впустила его, прикрыла дверь и развернулась к Нигану. Когда же последний раз они разговаривали наедине? Уже и не припомнишь.

– Значит, тебя отпустили.

– Именно. Как это будет на твоей любимой латыни? Если облом с обвинениями, ответчика выставляют вон.

– Actore non probante reus absolvitur. – Дианна снова скрестила руки на груди.

– Звучит гораздо весомее. – Ниган приблизился, заложил большие пальцы рук за ремень. – Рада меня видеть?

– Вполне.

– Теперь только осталось дождаться возращения заложников, и Александрия снова едина.

– Они не заложники.

– Припоминаю, мне тоже втирали что-то подобное. Впрочем, доверюсь тебе: если ты считаешь, что это не дерьмо собачье, буду считать так же.

Дианна негромко фыркнула.

– Не хочешь узнать, каково Убежище изнутри?

Старуха смерила его взглядом сверху вниз, Ниган ответил тем же.

– Что же, удовлетвори мое любопытство.

– Там царит полный порядок. Все вкалывают и получают за свою работу баллы. Как понимаю, это что-то вроде валюты, можешь потом их обменивать на всякие ништяки. И кстати о правосудии, с ним тоже отлично. При мне одному парню попортили физиономию за то, что подкатил не к той даме. Вот так. – Ниган нарисовал пальцем на собственной щеке кривую «Н». – Редкостная жуть, но эффектно. Латиняне часом по этому поводу очередную мудрость не сказали?

Дианна поджала и без того бледные губы:

– Не припомню.

– Жаль. Уж если мы подчиняемся Спасителям, может, и их обычаи перенять придется. Я бы поспешил и подкатил какое-никакое обоснование.

– Ты преувеличиваешь. Их вполне устраивает наш статус-кво.

– Так тебе сказала Кэрол? Действительно, зачем сомневаться в ее словах?

Дианна склонила голову набок:

– Любые сомнения должны иметь под собой основания. Когда постоянно лгут и что-то скрывают, основания появляются.

– Согласен. Добавлю, что сомнения появляются, и когда бросают своих или, что еще хуже, не прочь их подставить. Вообще полное дерьмо. – Ниган слегка нагнулся вперед. – Знавал я одного мужика, который попытался провернуть что-то подобное. Разумеется, из лучших побуждений.

– О, и что же случилось?

– Повалялся в козьем дерьме, – Ниган улыбнулся, – потом получил в морду и пинок под зад. И, поверь, это только начало его злоключений.

Он отвел взгляд от Дианны, посмотрел на тучи, в очередной раз хмурящиеся, мелко подрагивающие кроны деревьев, аккуратные разноцветные крыши Александрии.

– Люди это главное. Когда какой-нибудь говнюк собирается сливать своих, оправдываясь, что оно ради блага остальных, его нужно остановить.

– Бывает и так, что из-за одной паршивой овцы страдают все окружающие.

– Бывает. Прикол в том, кто и кого считает паршивой овцой.

Они уставились друг на друга. Нижняя челюсть Дианны была слегка выдвинута, брови приподняты – неплохая попытка в вызов и насмешливое снисхождение. Думаешь, видишь меня насквозь, леди, мать твою, политик?

– Знаешь, это даже забавно. – Дианна едва ли не приветливо улыбнулась. – Индюки, чтобы выглядеть значительнее, раздуваются и топорщат хвосты. Люди, конечно, не индюки, но за свою карьеру я нагляделась на тех, кто и вел себя, как индюк, и обладал птичьими мозгами.

Ниган откинул голову и расхохотался:

– Дианна, ты чудо. Чего я не встретил тебя лет пятнадцать назад? Клянусь, мы отлично провели бы время, болтая о птицах и не только болтая. 

– Ты льстишь себе. У тебя, конечно, есть некоторая харизма, но это харизма популиста.

– По-пу-лист. – Ниган закивал. – Какое сложное слово. Обязательно запомню, а потом посмотрю в книжках Реджа, что оно значит. Я ж учитель физкультуры, куда мне до целого конгрессмена!

Подбородок задрался, челюсть снова выдвинулась. Дьявол, это действительно смешно!

– А раз я не конгрессмен, то займусь простыми делами – притащу вам жрачки, а Спасителям дань. Мяса индюшки не обещаю, разве что поймаем дикую.

Да, смешно. Ниган развернулся и пошел прочь. Редж, ты спятил, если решил, что мне и твоей жене есть, о чем договариваться. А она спятила, если решила, что сумеет поиграться со Спасителями в политику. Думает, это поможет избежать новых трупов? Как бы не так! Нет, Дианна, когда убьют еще кого-нибудь, это будет на твоей совести. И что ты сделаешь тогда, а, конгрессмен Монро?

* * *  
Энид так и не объявилась. Утром Ниган опять заглянул в мансарду и отметил, что беспорядок стал несколько иным: подушки на полу валялись по-другому, пледа в углу вчера вообще не было. Значит, пигалица сюда наведывалась. Оставленное в тетрадке послание неряшливо перечеркнули и написали рядом заглавными буквами: «Ты придурок!». Окей, когда Энид дозреет, отыщет Нигана сама. А пока его ждал Хиллтоп.

Всю дорогу до соседей Спенсер явно гадал, почему Ниган решил взять его с собой. Причем гадал молча, парень в последнее время предпочитал дела разговорам. Ниган решил начать первым – надо бросить младшенькому Монро косточку.

– Хочу перед тобой извиниться.

– О! – Спенсер, когда Ниган оторвался от дороги и посмотрел на него, выглядел удивленным. – За что?

– Вчера мы не позвали тебя на встречу.

Парень неопределенно пожал плечами:

– Я помню, что ты говорил о пересечении интересов.

Ниган невольно улыбнулся:

– И еще я должен сказать спасибо. Ты тогда здорово подбодрил Тобина.

Спенсер слегка скривился:

– Просто у меня вроде иммунитета, мама порой может быть тем еще инквизитором. Но, признаться, я не слишком-то верил в то, что сказал Тобину.

– Это уже неважно.

В машине опять повисло молчание, Спенсер изучал расстилавшиеся вдоль дороги поля, и Ниган мог созерцать лишь его затылок.

– Вчера вечером мама была в ярости, – снова заговорил младшенький Монро.

– Неужели?

– Она опять ссорилась с папой. Они теперь только и делают, что ссорятся.

– Грустно это слышать, чувак.

Спенсер провел рукой по волосам, повернулся и послал пристальный взгляд:

– Неужели?

– Редж дерьмово выглядит, и это меня заботит. А злость твоей матери – ее проблемы.

– Ты ее оскорбил.

– Разве? Мы говорили о дерьме, индюках и популизме. Интересно, что из этого ее оскорбило? Думал, политики не настолько нежны.

Спенсер резко выдохнул, не особо скрывая раздражение:

– Идея папы помирить вас слишком наивна.

– Что, не поддержал своего старика?

– Кажется, разочаровал его этим.

– Зато твоя мать наверняка сочла, что единственный оставшийся сыночек на ее стороне.

У Спенсера стал такой вид, будто он раскусил что-то кислое:

– Тебе не говорили, что порой ты похож на дьявола?

Ниган чудом не пропустил нужный поворот:

– С хера ли?

– Ты умеешь искушать людей. А еще умеешь делать больно.

– Окей, я засранец, – вздохнул Ниган. – Серьезно, должен был сказать иначе.

Спенсер снова уставился в окно:

– Когда я учился в университете, один из преподавателей любил говорить, что у каждого человека сидят на плечах ангел и черт и постоянно нашептывают в уши. Кто-то больше слушает ангела, кто-то черта. Мне всегда казалось, что на моих плечах сидят родители. Бубнят и бубнят одновременно в оба уха, и никак от этого не избавиться. Сейчас я думаю, и чего я даже не попытался перестать их слушать?

– Уйти в отрыв тоже не самая лучшая идея.

– Айден в студенческие годы ни в чем себе не отказывал: девчонки, вечеринки, бухло. Маме постоянно названивали из университета, и она мчалась, чтобы разобраться с его очередными… подвигами. Пару раз брата только чудом не выгнали. А на меня всем было плевать.

Дохрена типичная история, и в школе такого хватало.

– Это ты тоже умеешь.

– Хм?

– Делать вид, что тебе интересно, пусть на самом деле плевать. Я не первый и не последний, да? Дофига народу, у которых гораздо больше проблем, причем проблем настоящих.

– Насчет настоящих проблем это тебе кто-то из преподавателей задвинул?

– Куратор. Терпеть ее не мог, сильно походила на маму.

– Отчего не попробовал сменить?

Спенсер передернул плечами:

– Айден твердил, что нам попросту завидуют, ведь мы те самые Монро. Ему, черт его возьми, это нравилось: что девчонки вешаются на него, потому что он из тех самых Монро, что с ним хотят приятельствовать. Иногда я представлял…

Парень замолк и принялся буравить взглядом приборную панель.

– Не шокируешь меня, если расскажешь, как мечтал прибить идиота.

– Нет, я не об этом, хотя прибить его мне и правда порой хотелось. – Спенсер завозился на сидении. – В Европе раньше была такая штука, майорат, когда земли и титул наследовал только старший сын, чтобы не дробить владения, а младшие либо вынуждены были добиваться всего сами, либо уходили в монастырь.

– Представляю, какая любовь царила в подобных семейках.

Спенсер невесело улыбнулся:

– В общем, я представлял, что мы такая семья и тогда я сам сбежал бы в монастырь.

– Херня ведь – толпа унылых мужиков в одном доме и никаких сисек, зато наверняка полно пидоров.

Младшенький Монро хохотнул.

– И как Аарон тебя выносит?

– Легко. Он не из тех, кто дуется на каждое слово и нарочно ищет, обо что оскорбиться. Не такое уж частое качество. – На горизонте показался знакомый частокол, и Ниган сбавил скорость. – А что касается твоего брата, то вот что тебе скажу: ты на плечах таскаешь не только родаков, но и его. Проорись, сожги его фотку, плюнь на могилу или что там еще, но прекращай. Призраки то еще липучее дерьмо, от них надо отделываться, иначе так и будут за тобой шляться.

– Судишь по себе? – Рожа у Спенсера была невинной-невинной, и захотелось ему врезать.

Ниган не ответил, только слегка разжал пальцы, впившиеся в руль так, что стало больно. Неплохо, сопляк. Старуха неправа – кое в чем младшенький сын удался в нее больше старшенького.

За открывшимися воротами ждали Кэл и Оскар. Ниган кивнул им, выбравшись из машины, представил Спенсера, вертевшего головой не хуже Скотта в Королевстве.

– У парня вопросы к мистеру Морриси, – сказал Ниган Оскару. – Отведете?

– Ты?

– Хотел перекинуться парой словечек с Иисусом, если он тут.

– Видел его недавно у трейлера доктора Карсона. Сам найдешь?

– Конечно.

Спенсер первый раз в другом поселении, пусть поглазеет, сравнит и сделает выводы. Он не дурак, так что выводы будут весьма любопытными и наверняка не понравятся Дианне.

Ниган добрел до нужного трейлера, уже хотел постучаться, когда услышал негромкие голоса. Он огляделся, затем обогнул трейлер и осторожно высунулся из-за угла. Иисус и блондинистый парень примерно одного с ним возраста о чем-то говорили. Точнее, говорил парень, его руки то взмывали вверх, то повисали вдоль тела, ни на миг не задерживаясь в одном положении. Физиономия блондинчика была несчастной и немного виноватой, зато Иисус казался воплощенным спокойствием, этакая статуя, впрочем, вежливо улыбавшаяся. Насколько Ниган успел изучить хитреца, искренности в этой улыбке не было ни на грош.

– Так ты не возражаешь? – чуть громче спросил парень.

– Нет, ты прав, так будет лучше всем нам.

Сквозь вину пробилось облегчение.

– Пойми, я не… – парень смутился. – Дело во мне, не в тебе. Просто нужно немного стабильности.

– Понимаю.

– Ты все время пропадаешь неизвестно где, и каждый раз мне страшно от мысли о том, что я больше тебя не увижу. В самом начале я уже потерял дорогого мне человека… – блондинчик нервно вздохнул. – Не хочу пережить это снова.

– Понимаю, – повторил Иисус. – Трейси хороший парень, вы будете счастливы.

Блондинчик воззрился с надеждой и некоторым сомнением, затем подался вперед и поцеловал, и Ниган едва поймал падающую челюсть. Что-то стряслось с этим миром, иначе как объяснить, что ты, приятель, все время натыкаешься на гомиков? Они, конечно, отличные чуваки, но…

Блондинчик наконец-то отлип от по-прежнему невозмутимого Иисуса, вздохнул напоследок и свинтил. Вот пусть и чешет подальше к своему Трейси. Ниган отпрянул и уже хотел пошаркать или стукнуть по стенке трейлера, когда из-за угла донеслось:

– Давно наблюдаешь?

– Застал самый конец драмы и прощальный поцелуй. – Мысленно чертыхаясь, Ниган подгреб к Иисусу. – Дохрена трогательно, скажу тебе.

– Какие-то проблемы? – Хитрец приподнял сразу обе брови.

– Нет. И не мое это дело.

Иисус немного смягчился.

– Это и правда к лучшему. – Он покосился в ту сторону, куда усвистал блондинчик. – У меня всегда были сложности с долгими отношениями.

– А я никогда не заморачивался.

На этот раз Иисус улыбнулся искренне.

– Рад, что ты выбрался. Раз ты здесь, значит, у тебя есть план?

– Именно. Намерен вытащить тебя из Хиллтопа на несколько дней, так что вовремя твой уже бывший слинял – извелся бы от беспокойства.

Пока Ниган рассказывал про Оукривер, Иисус молча кивал и время от времени поглаживал бородку.

– Я с вами, – объявил он. – Только сдвинь по послезавтра, завтра к нам явятся Спасители.

– Не хочешь оставлять Грегори без присмотра в такой момент? – не удержался Ниган. – Окей, тогда встречаемся послезавтра утром у выезда на триста девяносто пятое шоссе.

– Договорились. Заглянешь к мистеру Морриси?

– Я приехал не один, сбагрил к нему другого парня.

– Я его знаю?

– Думаю, видел. Сын Дианны.

Если у Иисуса и появились вопросы, он удержал их при себе.

– Зайду к вашему доктору. – Ниган кивнул в сторону трейлера. – Пока я торчал в Убежище, меня лечил его брат.

– Конечно. – Иисус первым обошел трейлер, взбежал по ступенькам и постучал: – Харлан!

Дверь открыл уже знакомый Нигану усатый мужик:

– Что-то случилось?

Иисус мотнул головой, указал на гостя:

– Познакомься, это Ниган. Он совсем недавно был в Убежище, видел Эммета.

Харлан Карсон уставился на Нигана с таким беспокойством, что тот поспешил сказать:

– С ним все хорошо. Ну, насколько я мог судить.

– Проходите. – Хозяин нервно провел по волосам, отступил, пропуская внутрь. – Простите, с моей стороны невежливо…

– Пустяки, чувак. И можно не так официально.

Харлан Карсон мало походил на брата: тот был высок, сухопар, с вытянутым хмурым лицом, Харлан же оказался пониже и поплотнее, с живой круглой физиономией человека, радовавшегося жизни. Рот под пшеничными усами словно привык улыбаться, даже сейчас, когда доктор сильно волновался.

Хозяин был так мил, что сварил гостям кофе, а потом вместе с Иисусом внимательно слушал Нигана, припоминавшего все мало-мальски важное, что приключилось с ним в Убежище.

– Гленн порой передавал письма от Эммета, – заговорил Харлан, когда Ниган замолк. – Разумеется, ничего важного, только заверения, что все хорошо. Я рад услышать, что брат действительно держится.

– Вот поэтому мы должны разобраться с этим дерьмом. – Ниган отставил пустую чашку. – Чтобы больше ничьи родичи не вкалывали на Спасителей, как рабы.

– Разберемся, – непривычно серьезно отозвался Иисус.

– В следующий раз надо будет выпить.

– Выпьем, если с Оукривер все будет удачно.

Ниган кивнул.

…Весь обратный путь в машине царила тишина. Задумчивый Спенсер смотрел то в окно, то прямо перед собой, и его губы беззвучно шевелились, будто чувак репетировал какую-то неведомую речугу. Нигану тоже не хотелось болтать. Скоро, уже скоро они найдут новых союзников. Должны найти, у них ведь нет другого выхода! Уже было столько неудач, неужели бог – или кто там вместо него? – не расщедрится на одну победу? Ту победу, которая изменит все.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 23:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ilARTmNNaU


	24. Rape Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название этой главы само по себе является предупреждением. Да, все будет довольно сурово. Пожалуй, это самое мрачное место истории, и далось оно мне нелегко.  
> В общем, предупрежден - значит, вооружен.

Новость о том, что теперь Александрию покидают не больше двух групп за раз, Спенсер воспринял спокойно или деланно-спокойно. Вечером того же дня Ниган увидел из окна своего дома, как младшенький Монро катил по улице кресло отца, и явно раздраженный Редж что-то втолковывал отпрыску. Когда-то дружное семейство распадалось прямо-таки на глазах, но влезать в чужие дела Ниган не собирался. Хватит, пора умыть руки и заняться насущным.

Если рейд в Оукривер закончится успехом, то нужно заставить Иисуса расшевелить Хиллтоп, а потом заняться Королевством. Если же нет… то все равно придется заняться тем же самым, но осторожнее. И надо исхитриться и выяснить, есть ли у Убежища еще форпосты. Вдруг их больше двух? Это походило на правду, учитывая, сколько там народу. Но как провернуть такое? Тупо прочесывать окрестности? Снова методично разведывать все мало-мальски подходящие места? Это сожрет кучу времени, не говоря уже о людях, с которыми по-прежнему напряженка. Вот бы среди Спасителей завелась паршивая овца! Но это из разряда несбыточных мечтаний.

Пока самым вероятным представлялся вариант объединить все три поселения, вооружить как следует и, скажем, выманить Рика на очередную свиданку и, когда начнется большая драка, отрубить дракону голову. Жаль, всю Семейку одним ударом не прихлопнуть, это точно фантастика, но сумятица в рядах врага будет. А следующими целями станут Кэрол, Мэгги и Дэрил. Ниган сокрушенно покачал головой, потому что на сносный план такая херня не тянула никак. Идиотизм хуже пресловутого нападения на спутниковую станцию.

Отчего-то захотелось увидеть Рика, настолько, что по коже пробежали мурашки. Смешно – ты хочешь, мучительно хочешь увидеть человека, которого собрался убить. И это тоже идиотизм, самый идиотский из всех. Тебе нужно лишь заманить мудака и грохнуть ради общего блага, а ты, приятель, рассиропился, как старшеклассница. Мало тебе, дебил, что тебя уже несколько раз чуть не убили? Но именно это в их с Риком играх так безумно притягивало. Черт! От настолько неуютных мыслей Ниган привык сбегать, но Эрин больше нет, Холли дала от ворот поворот, а Джесси… Лисичка чертовски права в том, что Джесси слишком хороша для этого дерьма, не та женщина, в присутствии которой ты, кобель, смеешь думать о ком-то другом. Так что остается только торчать наедине с самим собой и беситься.

На кухне что-то скрипнуло, затем стукнуло, и Ниган схватился на рукоять ножа на поясе. Паранойишь, приятель? Да, именно что паранойишь. Он приблизился к кухонной двери, толкнул ее и выдохнул, увидев посреди комнаты Энид. Черт, кажется, рановато расслабился: пигалица была всклокоченной и взлохмаченной, куртку, бриджи и обязательный рюкзачок, который девчонка держала в руке, покрывали пятна какой-то дряни, а физиономия оказалась раскрасневшейся, с опухшими глазами, словно Энид вот-вот закончила реветь.

– В ходячего влетела?

Энид вытянула губы и сдула с блестящего лба мешавшуюся прядь.

– Обещай, что не будешь психовать. – Ее голос вроде прозвучал ровно.

– Могу обещать, что сделаю вид, будто не буду.

– Тоже сойдет.

Пигалица бросила рюкзачок на пол, подошла к раковине и включила воду, потом подставила под кран сложенные лодочкой ладони.

– Салфетки, пластыри, мазь с антибиотиком?

– А у тебя есть?

– Завалялось немного.

Энид задумалась, потом склонилась над раковиной и плеснула водой себе в лицо.

– Не надо. – Пигалица стянула куртку, плюхнувшуюся в компанию к рюкзаку, достала нож и принялась отмывать лезвие. – И не говори, что я дура. Сама знаю.

– Не оспариваю твое право искать приключения на юную задницу. Не твой отец и все такое.

Девчонка тяжело, с присвистом выдохнула:

– Не искала я никаких приключений!

Ниган выставил вперед раскрытые ладони, но Энид продолжила уже спокойнее:

– Я хотела уйти. Серьезно, по-настоящему хотела. Тут уже полный отстой! Вчера собрала вещи и перелезла через забор. Но зачем-то добралась до той хижины, где Рон и Мики… ну, знаешь. Просидела там весь день, а вечером вернулась. И тут ты со своим посланием.

Девчонка отложила нож и опять стала тереть лицо.

– Я обрадовалась, что ты жив, ведь почти никто в это не верил. – Энид отошла от раковины, без особого успеха попробовала пригладить волосы. С физиономии девчонки капала на воротник футболки вода. – Ублюдки, да? «Наверняка его пристукнули», «Может, и к лучшему», еще что-то такое. – Подбородок Энид дрогнул. – Ты все-таки придурок, если с ними возишься.

– Такой я уродился.

Девчонка фыркнула:

– Решила, теперь точно уйду, а вы разбирайтесь сами. Шла и злилась на тебя, так злилась, что проморгала ходячих.

– Сколько их было?

– Двое. Я попыталась удрать, но зацепилась ногой за корень, упала, они набросились… – Теперь Энид неплохо так затрясло, и Ниган приблизился и обнял ее. – Я справилась, – пробормотали ему в грудь. – Думала, что… но справилась.

– Тогда почему вернулась?

– Не знаю.

Ниган не удержался, чмокнул русую макушку.

– Ты чего? – недовольно буркнула Энид.

– Сойдемся на том, что я сентиментальный старпер. Иди-ка в душ, пигалица, можешь прямо в одежде, все равно ее стирать, а я пока поищу, во что тебя обрядить.

Потом осталось только напоить девчонку чаем и отправить дрыхнуть в одну из свободных спален. Если б все прочее можно было разрешить так просто! До рейда еще целый гребаный день, маршруты определены, все обговорено, а ты, приятель, дергаешься и готов чуть ли не по потолку носиться. Уймись уже!

Ниган выматерился, набросил на плечи куртку и свалил из дома, просто чтобы не грохнуть что-нибудь от злости и не разбудить Энид. Сегодняшнее небо не отличалось дружелюбием, того и гляди пойдет дождь, и тогда развезет то, что не развезло вчера. Самое то для рейда – застрять в какой-нибудь грязище всеми четырьмя колесами. Ниган поразмыслил немного и направил стопы к Аарону. Чувак вчера хреново выглядел, надо его взбодрить, а заодно и взбодриться самому.

Возле дома Аарона Нигана ждал этакий мини-митинг: сам хозяин, Скотт и Хит торчали на крыльце, а напротив стояли Алекс и Говард, странно, что без Фреда. Рожи у собравшихся не предвещали ничего хорошего, и едва-едва притихшая злость радостно полыхнула.

– Кого я вижу! – Ниган ухмыльнулся. – Что, мужики, решили записаться в наши ряды?

– По-прежнему считаешь себя дохрена остроумным? – огрызнулся Алекс. Что-то ублюдок осмелел, непорядок!

– Ты о чем, чувак? – Ниган притормозил аккурат между двумя идиотами и своими. – Я действительно самый остроумный парень в этом поселении.

– Ниган, – предупреждающе позвал Аарон.

– Приятель, расслабься. Сейчас эти два недоноска выдадут какую-то херню, мы поржем над ними, и они свалят, поджав хвосты. Ничего нового.

– Офигенно. – Алекс оскалился, но вышло так себе. – Вся ваша компаша, от которой только проблемы. Из-за вас умирают люди, нас всех запугивают и допрашивают, будто преступников, а вы только ржете.

– Все сказал? – Скотт сжал кулаки. Хит явно разрывался между желаниями ухватить друга за шиворот или последовать его примеру. Да! Старая добрая драка!

– Прекратите! – Аарон спустился с крыльца и встал возле Нигана. – Нам завтра ехать в рейд.

– О, мистер Миролюбие! Так привык распоряжаться и забыл, что больше не в совете? – набычился Алекс. – Не хочешь рассказать, с чего тебя оттуда вышвырнули?

Губы Аарона побледнели, зато на щеках проступили красные пятна.

– Можешь обратиться к Дианне за разъяснениями, – сухо ответил он.

– Лучше услышу их от тебя.

Этого еще не хватало! Да кем они себя вообразили?! Аарон, засранец, догадался и вцепился обеими руками в куртку Нигана:

– Хватит уже!

Блядь! Ну какого дьявола ты, чувак, такой правильный, а?! Нет уж, козлов необходимо щелкнуть по носу, пока они не обнаглели окончательно.

– Окей. – Ниган умудрился обхватить Аарона за плечи и притиснуть к себе. – Значит, хотите услышать? Расскажу как есть. – Нижнюю челюсть свело от оскала. – Видите ли, чуваки, Аарон и я – чистая правда. Мы ебемся. Как останемся наедине, так сразу ебемся, где угодно: в машине, лесу, на трупешниках ходячих. И в Александрии тоже. – Кажется, Аарон что-то говорил и уж точно пытался вырваться, но Нигану было плевать. – У него ебались, у меня ебались, в общем, везде ебались, кроме резиденции Монро. Вот и решили восполнить пробел. А Дианна нас застукала и с чего-то взбеленилась. Просто ума не приложу, с чего? Разоралась, что это безобразие и недостойно членов совета, хотя с членами и членством у нас все заебись, и выставила вон. Что, удовлетворил я ваше ебаное любопытство? Или у вас с членством так херово, что вы только до других доебываться способны?! А…

– Заткнись! – Аарон все-таки высвободился, шагнул к Алексу и Говарду. – А вы убирайтесь!

Хера с два они…

– Как интересно. Даже познавательно.

Ниган резко развернулся и узрел Мишонн, стоявшую скрестив руки неподалеку. Ее-то какой черт принес?

– Вот так заглянешь к вашему лидеру, – Мишонн нехорошо улыбнулась, – а тут бурные обсуждения, кто, с кем и где, хм, совокуплялся.

– Зато ты точно не впустую потратила время. – Ниган кое-как умудрился понизить тон.

– О, да. – Телохранительница Рика чуть ли не мечтательно обвела взглядом окрестные дома. – Развлечения на любой вкус. Кстати, – она, прикрыв веки, посмотрела на Алекса и Говарда, – ваше любопытство удовлетворили. Так что, действительно, убирайтесь.

Недоноски вышли из столбняка и поползли прочь, жаль, Ниган напоследок не разглядел их рожи. 

– Вам повезло, что я не люблю драки, – добавила Мишонн.

– Ценю это. – Ниган изобразил поклон и обернулся к по-прежнему раскрасневшемуся Аарону. Но губы и треугольник кожи под носом были алебастровыми. – Слушай, я…

– Пошел к черту! – Чувак в два шага взлетел на крыльцо и хлопнул дверью.

Хит переглянулся со Скоттом и прокашлялся:

– Ты все-таки переборщил.

Ну… кажется, да. Дьявол!

– Неудобно вышло. – Мишонн, сучка, явно развлекалась по полной. – Раз так, проводи меня до резиденции вашей Дианны. По дороге можешь еще что-нибудь рассказать о своем богатом опыте, касающемся членства.

Ниган покосился на взволнованных и растерянных Скотта и Хита и вздохнул:

– Чуваки, я извинюсь потом, окей?

– Нам-то ты это зачем говоришь? – качнул головой Скотт.

Ниган пожал плечами. Вроде как обещание, произнесенное вслух, чтобы обязательно его выполнить.

– Твое умение находить нужные слова впечатляет, – произнесла Мишонн, когда они двинулись к резиденции.

– Тебе не надоело?

– Не так скоро. Когда я закончу с Дианной и уеду, выжди полчаса и выбирайся.

– Как мило…

– Боже мой, заткнись. Сдается мне, на сегодня ты наговорил достаточно.

И Ниган заткнулся. Черт ее подери, Мишонн была совершенно права, и ненавидеть ради разнообразия хотелось не ее, а себя самого. Ты козлина и простым «извини» не отделаешься.

* * *  
– Опять взял это чудище с собой? – Под «чудищем» Мишонн имела в виду биту. Как грубо! – Нет уж, оставляй ее в своей машине.

Можно было начать бессмысленный спор, просто чтобы накрутить и себя, и чернокожую красотку еще больше, но Ниган вздохнул и погладил на прощание биту, привычно устроившуюся на переднем сидении. Прошлый раз с ней ничего не случилось, не случится и в этот, тем более, Ниган неплохо замаскировал тачку в придорожных кустах.

– Давай быстрее, – буркнул он, когда Мишонн тронула свою тойоту. – У нас завтра рейд, мне еще выспаться надо.

– Попробуй сказать это Рику. – На губах телохранительницы расплылась нехорошая улыбочка.

– И скажу.

– Лучше поразмысли, как будешь извиняться перед своим другом.

Ниган скривился:

– Будто тебя это заботит! Давай, смейся над всеми нами, не стесняйся.

– Тебя аж корежит от злости, и это, поверь, не самое приятное зрелище. Так что надень лучше повязку.

Да пошла ты! Но Ниган прикусил язык и подчинился. В тачке повисло молчание, и оставалось лишь опять считать повороты и вслушиваться в шум мотора. Бессмысленно, потому что быстро стало ясно, что Мишонн выбрала другой путь. А то ты сомневался, идиот!

– Насчет Карла, – вдруг заговорила Мишонн. – Не знаю, действительно ли ты отчего-то привязался к нему или что-то затеваешь, но если только попробуешь причинить ему вред, я тебя убью.

– Рик успеет первым.

– Поверь, убивать он тебя будет долго, так что я успею присоединиться. – А это ведь не пустой треп или попытка запугать: красотка с мечом лишь констатировала факт. Что же, когда человек отвечает за свои слова, это вызывает уважение.

– У меня нет привычки гадить детям, если я не могу дотянуться до взрослых. В отличие от Кэрол.

Мишонн хмыкнула. Жаль, нельзя увидеть ее физиономию.

– Энид рассказала, как Кэрол в нее вцепилась. И не надо втирать о допросе свидетелей.

– Все, что делает Кэрол, она делает ради блага Убежища.

– И это вроде как индульгенция?

– Она самая.

Ты ожидал услышать что-то другое? Ниган со вздохом откинулся на спинку сидения.

– Мишонн, давай прекратим разводить это дерьмо. Ваша Семья и так здесь хозяева, чего еще надо? Лекция на тему «Мы тоже человеки» никого не впечатлит.

Слава богу, заткнулась. А ты, говнюк, возьми себя в руки – у тебя что, критические дни? В этот раз свидание пройдет иначе, ведь все козыри у тебя. Разумеется, нельзя их вываливать сразу, обойдемся намеками. Клянусь, Рик, тебе понравится, и ты обязательно возненавидишь себя за это! Если уж ты так любишь истории, то меня есть еще одна, про гордячку, которая сначала презрительно водила прехорошеньким носиком, а потом таскалась за мной, как кошка в течке. А сколько времени понадобится тебе, чтобы послать гордость к дьяволу? И ты уже проигрываешь, так хочешь меня видеть, что выждал лишь пару дней!

Тойота затормозила, хлопнула дверь, и Ниган стянул повязку, заодно запихав пока-лишь-мечты в дальнюю извилину мозга. Тебе, приятель, предстоит настоящая работа, прочее потом. Тот самый дом – какая неожиданность! А вот что хуже, погода совсем испортилась: потемнело, будто уже настал вечер, тучи неслись по небу так низко, что цеплялись за крыши, ветер подвывал, заглушая шелест крон. И будто мало, не так далеко грохнул гром и блеснула зарница.

– Форменное светопреставление, – заметил Ниган, выбираясь из тачки и невольно ежась. – Как думаешь, град будет?

Мишонн тоже взирала на небосвод с некоторой тревогой.

– Может, пройдет стороной.

Черта с два в это верилось.

– Заеду через час, – добавила телохранительница, забираясь назад в машину.

Ниган подождал, пока тойота не скрылась за поворотом, и снова посмотрел на дом, нет, логово Братца Лиса. Новая партия, чувак, но Братец Кролик явился на нее дохера подготовленным! Ниган взбежал на крыльцо и толкнул дверь. Внутри оказалось гораздо темнее, чем снаружи, – очертания гостиной едва угадывались.

– Рик? – позвал Ниган.

Ни звука, дом будто вымер. Значит, Братец Лис решил поиграть. Не дождешься, я к тебе не побегу. Вместо этого Ниган обошел комнату. Когда он приблизился к фальшкамину, под ногой что-то хрустнуло. Ниган опустился на корточки и присвистнул: памятная с прошлого раза рамка с детским рисунком счастливой семьи валялась, разбитая, у самого экрана. Неужели и тут что-то личное, а, Братец Лис? Ниган поднял рамку, встряхнул, чтобы оставшиеся осколки выпали, и, выпрямившись, водрузил на законное место. Что же говорил Карл? Мама и младшая сестра погибли? Да, очень личное. В густых сумерках нарисованное семейство улыбалось чертовски недобро, а младенец в коляске будто готовился разреветься.

К дьяволу! Ниган развернулся и направился-таки к лестнице.

– Рик?

Рапунцель, Рапунцель, проснись, спусти свои косоньки вниз…

Ниган нарочно громко топал по ступеням, но если не считать этого звука, дом был по-прежнему мертв.

Рик обнаружился в спальне, чуть менее темной, чем прочие комнаты. Он сидел на неразобранной кровати и смотрел в окно, наполовину задернутое гардиной.

– Кажется, дождь все-таки начался. – За стеклом ветер трепал крону соседского дуба, но сюда его завывания почти не доносились. – Не хочешь хотя бы свечку зажечь?

– Зачем? На что ты собрался смотреть? – Голос у Рика был неприятно хриплым и каким-то тусклым.

– На тебя.

– Ха! Чушь. – Рик резко взмахнул рукой. – Тебе не это надо. Ты только и делаешь, что врешь, но, как часто бывает с вралями, невольно проговариваешься. Ты думаешь, это офигенная возможность узнать меня получше. Изучить противника. Тем более, противник сам так роскошно подставляется.

– Ты пьян? – как можно беззаботнее спросил Ниган, покосившись на бутылку виски, поблескивающую на прикроватной тумбочке.

Рик лишь грубо хохотнул.

Ниган взял бутылку, оказавшуюся почти полной, сделал небольшой глоток:

– Так себе. Думал, у главы Спасителей бухло получше.

– Давай я прикажу, и ты побежишь искать отличный виски.

– В такую погоду? Даже поганый хозяин собаку не выгонит.

– Не льсти себе, пока ты не тянешь даже на собаку. Пусть и считаешь себя умнее.

Ниган со стуком поставил бутылку на тумбочку.

– Значит, сегодня у нас день оскорблений. Окей.

– Совсем нет. – Рик повел плечами, словно они внезапно разнылись. – Проверяю, насколько ты усвоил урок. Предсказуемо не усвоил.

– Еще скажи, что Кэрол так и предупреждала. Жаль, ты не захватил ее с собой, трудно, наверное, без ее советов.

– Мимо. – Рик погрозил пальцем. – Попробуй еще что-нибудь. У тебя было столько времени меня изучить, неужели не нашел ничего действительно важного?

Что за черт с ним? С Риком, конечно, всегда не слава богу, но сегодня в этом не было ни хрена забавного. Что он не идиот, ты и так знал, приятель. Но если он сейчас в бешенстве, то отлично это скрывает. Значит, происходящее его все-таки развлекает, и тогда шансы есть.

– Я разочарован. – Теперь уже Рик потянулся к виски. – Ты мнишь себя остроумным, но стоит чуть нажать, и становишься зверем, загнанным в угол. Мечешься между желанием ударить побольнее и страхом, что накажут. Не тебя, разумеется, кого-то еще.

– Ты сам загнал нас всех в угол, а теперь недоволен, что мы боимся за близких? Чувак, да ты мистер Логичность.

Рик поставил бутылку прямо на пол.

– О, раздражение, это хорошо. Знаешь, что самое главное?

– Удиви меня.

– Страх. Он универсален. И он есть у всех, а за себя или других, неважно. Некоторые не признают этого, но все равно боятся. В каждом из нас сидит преступник, но обычно достаточно страха, чтобы эта тварь осталась внутри.

– А ты не допускаешь, что все-таки есть и приличные люди?

Рик помотал головой:

– Не перебивай. Это вопрос цены. Для кого-то достаточно злости, зависти или жажды денег, для кого-то нужно гораздо большее, жизнь близкого, к примеру. Поэтому преступник, – Рик хлопнул себя по груди, – всегда здесь. И когда все рухнуло, много-много этих тварей вылезло наружу.

Он говорил едва ли не мечтательно, чуть растягивая слова, и южный акцент стал явственнее, заполнил темную комнату до самого потолка и сгустил воздух.

– Эти твари бросились убивать, грабить, насиловать, потому что решили, что страха больше нет. Но они ошиблись.

– Значит, страх теперь – это ты.

Рик мотнул головой:

– Ничего-то ты не понимаешь. Я тот, кто я есть. Слуга закона.

– Тогда получается, что страх – это закон.

За окном сверкнула зарница, и голубые глаза Рика блеснули.

– Уже лучше.

Раскат грома, совсем близкий, заставил стекло тоненько и мерзко задребезжать.

– Не все с этим соглашаются, поначалу, по крайней мере. Но потом до людей доходит. – Рик вдруг щелкнул пальцами. – Хочешь эксперимент?

Ниган не ответил, но Рик все равно продолжил:

– Я знаю, что ты хочешь меня убить. Этого я, конечно, тебе позволить не могу, но как насчет того, чтобы ударить? Прямо сейчас я объявляю – закон не действует, можешь не бояться, потому что ничего тебе за это не будет. Давай, ударь меня, вымести злость.

А ведь этот чокнутый совершенно серьезен!

Ниган облизнул пересохшие губы:

– Тебе не приходит в голову, что я просто не хочу тебя бить? Не из-за страха или законности?

– Все-таки трусишь. Как звали того рыжего мужчину? Абрахам, да? И все те, кого мы убили, когда вы напали на спутниковую станцию.

– Провокация, чувак. – Собственный голос предательски скрипнул. – Ее не было в начальных условиях.

Рик будто не услышал:

– Думаю, тех двоих, кого убили по приказу Мэгги, ты записал и на мой счет.

Дениз… Ниган сжал кулаки.

– Рон и Мики, двое мальчишек. Они же совсем еще дети, да? Спорим, ты каждый день думаешь, кто станет следующим? Кто-то из тех, кто ездит с тобой в рейды? Твой светловолосый приятель? Аарон, кажется? Или девушка, которая тебя целовала?

Заткнись, ублюдок! Нет, не поддавайся, приятель.

– Джесси…

– Не смей ее сюда тащить!

– О! Наконец-то.

Вспышка молнии и грохот – уже над самой крышей.

– Значит, она действительно тебе важна, – отчего-то устало произнес Рик. – Видишь, как легко ты прокалываешься? Да, Джесси. Интересно, что она сказала бы, узнав про нас с тобой? Что ты изображаешь защитника Александрии, а втихаря трахаешься со злейшим врагом?

Все, абсолютно все должно было пойти не так! Ты же подготовился, ты же уверился… Забудь! Ты Братец Кролик и найдешь выход!

– Пф, чувак, не будь дешевкой. И твоя теория не работает: я не стану тебя бить, даже зная, что мне ничего не грозит.

– Но ты все равно этого хочешь. Пытаешься сделать вид, что выше этого, но я прямо-таки чувствую твою ярость.

– Цивилизация. – Ниган шагнул вперед и заставил себя растянуть губы. – Та самая, которую ты так любишь. Она именно в этом: избавляться от самого худшего и дикого. Может, я настолько проникся твоими идеями, что вот-вот родится новый лучший я, и все благодаря тебе.

Рик расхохотался, но почти сразу режущий смех потонул в очередном раскате. Ниган слышал только грохот и странно корчащуюся на кровати фигуру, марионетку, которую обезумевший кукольник дергал во все стороны. Единственное, чего хотелось, – выбраться отсюда к чертовой матери. И да, избить этого ублюдка напротив до полусмерти!

– Ты такой… – Рик яростно потер глаза. – Ты идиот. Значит, не хочешь по-хорошему. Тогда давай по-плохому. – Он вытащил пистолет и наставил его на Нигана.

– Ты спятил? – В башке, кажется, уже не осталось ни единой мысли. Что ему надо? Что, мать его, ему надо?!

– Совсем нет. Просто осточертело твое вранье, так что мы продолжим, пока я не увижу настоящего тебя. Или ты сдохнешь.

– Значит, тебя действительно заводит чужая ненависть. – Ниган старался, дохера старался, но голос все равно взмыл. Не поддавайся, мать твою, не поддавайся… Поздно! Что поделать, если ты на самом деле ненавидишь этого мудака? До красной пелены перед глазами!

– А это не твое дело, пес. – Лицо Рика окаменело. – Ты выполнишь приказ или я выстрелю!

Свихнутыйкретинублюдокнеподдавайсяубьет… Ниган сам не понял, как успел: бросился вперед, опрокинув Рика на кровать. Выстрел грохнул над самым ухом, и сверху что-то звякнуло. Люстра?

– Неплохо. – Рик часто и шумно дышал в другое ухо, Ниган грудью чувствовал, как мечутся туда-сюда чужие ребра. Сам он мелко подрагивал, и казалось, что они оба, и кровать, и вся комната ходят ходуном.

– Не боишься… что взбешусь… и прибью тебя, как это… в аффекте?

– Нет. – Нигану не показалось, к его щеке и правда прижались губы. – У Мишонн четкие инструкции. Если ты меня убьешь, Александрии конец.

Что?! Ниган оттолкнулся, навис над Риком на вытянутых руках и узрел широкую улыбку, совершенно безумную. Дьявол, ты дьявол, ты… Пошел ты!.. И тут же ему прилетела затрещина.

– Не думай! Даже не думай! – Еще одна, и еще. – Ну! Давай! Ты мне еще благодарен будешь!

Ниган перехватил руку, в которой Рик по-прежнему сжимая пистолет, выкрутил запястье и отпихнул оружие. Он ждал нового удара, но ублюдок обхватил его бедра ногами, дернулся всем телом, крепко прижимая. Ты… Свободная рука больно сжала волосы на затылке, рванула вниз, так что стукнулись лбы. И сразу же в нижнюю губу впились зубы. Может, молния, может, искры из глаз посыпались, Ниган уже нихера не понимал! Ебнутый псих, я тебя!..

– Что ты, сука, хочешь?! – проорал он во тьму, принявшую облик Рика. Прокушенная губа жгла, во рту растекалось железо – вкус ярости, от которой горело уже все тело. – Что?!

Давайдавайдавайдавай… Заткнись, мразь! Чужие ноги были оковами, не пускавшими, сколько Ниган ни рвался. Он схватил обеими руками шею, сжал, едва не расхохотался, услышав хрипы. Я тебя убью! Изувечу! Чего?! Тебе?! Надо?!

– Ну, сука? Как тебе?!

Ногти впились в кожу, и Ниган почти видел глубокие борозды, проступившие на ней. Это? Или что-то еще?

– Мало, да? Дерьмо!

В ушах звенело, пот заливал глаза и щипал их, каждая мышца будто стонала. Отцепись от меня! Рик вдруг перестал царапаться, его руки судорожно ухватили поясницу, рванули рубашку, не чтобы оттолкнуть, наоборот, теперь ногти драли кожу на спине. Будто… Ты псих! Ты не можешь… Бедра, прижатые к бедрам Нигана, снова дернулись раз, другой, потом принялись тереться – совсем недвусмысленно. Нет!

– Отвечай! – Ниган тряхнул Рика, как куклу. – Хочешь, чтоб тебя выебали?! А, сволочь?

Руки пролезли под пояс джинсов, со всей силы сжали задницу, и в башке как взорвалось. Мелкая дрожь, сотрясавшая Нигана, стала крупной, испарина выступила по всему телу. Ненавижуненавижуненавижупошловсе… Сам напросился, ублюдок! Мысль была как молния – ослепительная и совершенно ясная. Простая. Ты сам. Напросился. Ниган ударил наотмашь по слабо белевшему лицу, едва расслышал вскрик. Плевать! Уебок этого хочет – и получит! Сказал, что если его убьют, Александрии конец? Оооокей! Сейчас, сука, пожалеет!

Рик умудрился вывернуться, заехать коленом в живот, и они оба рухнули с кровати. Звякнула опрокинутая бутылка, и резко запахло дешевым пойлом. Ниган зарычал в темноту, спихнул оказавшегося сверху Рика и навалился всей тяжестью. Кажется, тот дернулся, неважно – все равно слишком слабо, чтобы вырваться. Ниган взгромоздился на него, еще раз ударил. Получай! Ты тогда мне чуть нос не сломал, ублюдок! Сразу же слез, перевернул, ухватил за футболку и пояс джинсов и пихнул назад к постели. Опять навалился, не давая ни единого шанса сбежать.

Верхняя часть тела Рика распласталась на кровати, колени упирались в пол, а задница вжалась в пах Нигану. В глазах уже не было темно, наоборот, под черепушкой будто металась молния и искрила, врезаясь в своды. Отличная поза, а? И ты, сука, даже не думаешь сопротивляться! Получи, что заслужил! Что, мать твою, добивался! Охрененно заводит, да?!

Футболка на спине Рика была мокрой от пота, загривок, в который Ниган вцепился зубами, тоже. Чужое дыхание, судорожное, сорванное, отдавалось в каждой клетке тела, заставляло сердце со всей дури лупить о ребра. Господи… Нет, дьявол! Будешь сопротивляться? Нет? Значит, хочешь! Ниган вслепую нашарил пояс чужих джинсов, рванул сразу вместе с ремнем и трусами. Что-то громко треснуло, Рик вскрикнул, и Ниган сжал челюсти так, что во рту разлился вкус крови. Кажется, Рик закричал опять, но плевать! Напросилсянапросилсянапросилсянапро… Да! 

В сосудах будто текла кислота, иначе отчего внутренности охватил жидкий огонь? Как от него избавиться? Как?! Есть только один способ! Ниган сорвал ремень, дернул истошно вжикнувшую молнию. Та самая кислота, что кипела внутри, устремилась в одно-единственное место, и в голове загудел гигантский колокол, разбивая все оставшиеся мысли, сливаясь в бесконечное «Тытытыты!» Этого ты хочешь?! Этого?! Получай!

Сплюнуть на ладонь, кое-как размазать по члену и… Опять ты как каменный! Давай, сука! Иначе выебу тебя чертовой бутылкой! Чужое тело поддалось – едва-едва. Насрать, мы это уже проходили! Ниган втискивался, вталкивался, вплавлялся, раздирал ягодицы, помогал себя пальцами – весь-весь-весь буду в тебе, слышишь? До кишок, желудка, сердца, как давно хотел! Выверну тебя, мразь, наизнанку! Рик уже орал, и пришлось зажать ему рот. Укусил, сволочь! Похер! И на тебя, и твои гребаные игры! Доигрался, да? Доигрался… За все и за всех! Тебе, сука, больно?! Нет, это им было больно!

Ниган подавился горьким пьяным воздухом, мышцы свело, и он мог выдавить только долгий стон, не кончая даже, выталкивая из себя нечто – огромный склизкий кусок мерзости и желчи. Боже мой, что…

Стало неожиданно тихо: только ливень за окном и глухие все более медленные удары собственного сердца. Ниган выпустил Рика, откинулся назад. Кислота в жилах пропала, вытекла, лишь ее остатки покалывали изнутри. Он казался себе воздушным шариком, из которого выходили воздух. Одна только оболочка, слабеющая и скукоживающаяся. Жалкая тряпка. Дрожь снова вернулась, облизнула ноги и руки, забралась по плечам на шею, ввинтилась в нижнюю челюсть, и та задергалась так, что заклацали зубы.

Рик? Тот слабо зашевелился, и до Нигана донесся стон. Господи, Рик, я не!.. Слова застряли в глотке. Я никогда не… Ниган никак не мог осознать, собрать воедино то, что случилось. Бред, кошмарный сон – ему не впервые их видеть. Давай, приятель, проснись! Сейчас же проснись! Чужие плечи, какие-то хрупкие, приподнялись, и Рик опять застонал, потом издал странный звук, будто где-то рядом вскрикнула птица. Рик?.. Он плакал? Волосы на голове встали дыбом. Ниган привстал, протянул руку. Прос…

Рик оттолкнулся от кровати, тяжело сполз на пол, и Нигана парализовало. Это был не плач. Ублюдок смеялся – громче и громче. Глядел прямо на Нигана и уже хохотал, мотая головой, то обхватывая себя руками, то принимаясь стучать кулаком по полу. Прекрати! Слышишь? Прекрати! Резкие каркающие звуки будто лупили по лицу, и Ниган неловко отпрянул, грохнулся на спину, мгновенно перекатился на четвереньки и прямо так, пятясь задом, пополз прочь. Умоляю, перестань… умоляю… Проснись-проснись-проснись! Господи боже, забери меня отсюда!

Ниган осознал, что очутился на улице, лишь когда голову и плечи окатил, как из ведра, ливень. Тут тоже были лишь темень и беснующийся ветер. Ниган ненадолго замер, подставив лицо под холодные струи, и побежал прочь. Куда угодно – хоть в самое сердце бури.

* * *  
Кошмар не заканчивался: Ниган бил себя по щекам, зажмуривался, считая до десяти, затыкал ушли, умолял, молился, проклинал, а вокруг были лишь дождь, ветер и темнота. Он брел, спотыкаясь, между деревьями и бормотал. Не останавливайся, не думай, не вспоминай. Нет! Ниган замер перед очередным стволом, качнулся и вмазался в него лбом. Мало. Давай еще разок!

В каждом из нас сидит преступник. Нет! Это лишь вопрос цены. Нет! Кому-то достаточно… Нет! Хочу видеть тебя настоящего… Нет-нет-нет! Полная херня! Бессмыслица! Люсиль, ты же меня знаешь. Я никогда… Лжец! Я не сказал тебе ни единого грубого слова, скорее отрубил бы себе руку, чем… Лжец! Ниган тяжело упал на колени, согнулся, уткнувшись лицом в грязь. Прости меня, прости последний раз, самый последний! Она смеялась, нет, хохотала точно так же, как Рик… Нет!! Она послала ему брезгливый взгляд, отвернулась и пошла прочь. Прошу тебя! Только не ты! Ниган сжался в комок, обхватил себя руками. Если ты меня не простишь, то кто?!

Он снова был один-одинешенек посреди вымершего мира. Левое запястье запульсировало, напоминая и искушая. Ты ведь оказался так близко! И там точно не будет никакого дерьма! Но… Зачем оно все, если Люсиль не простит? Если даже она не посмотрит на него такого: мерзкого, грязного изнутри и снаружи. Что мне делать, а?!

– Гхххы!

Ниган поднял голову, встретился с пустым взглядом нависшего над ним мертвяка. Если стать таким же… Большего ведь никто не заслужил. Ходячий тянул полусгнившие руки, а Ниган медлил. Если… Костлявые пальцы ухватили за плечо, раззявленная пасть очутилась возле самого лица, и в ноздри шибанул запах гниения. Всегда есть чертово «если».

– Нет, ублюдок.

Ниган выхватил нож и засадил уроду под подбородок. Смешно. Клацающая башка не лезвии – это охуенно смешно! Луше не придумаешь!

– Не дождешься!

Ниган оттолкнул замершего ходячего, вскочил, выставив нож, ожидая его приятелей. Двое, трое… шестеро?! То, что сейчас так нужно! Не думай, просто убивай, борись за свою шкуру, пусть она и не стоит ни цента. Преступник? Плевать! За Абрахама! За Джеффри, Дина, Тома, Энни, за тех, кто погиб на спутниковой станции! За Эрин, Анну и Натали! За Дениз и Зака! За Рона и Мики! За всех! За меня, и нахуй остальное! Давай, приятель, ты преступник и отлично умеешь убивать.

Он стоял, тяжело дыша, над грудой упокоенных мертвецов, жадно втягивал посвежевший воздух, будто отрывал его кусок за куском – хрустящий от озона, подаренного уходящей грозой. Часть разума осознавала, что дождь кончается и становится гораздо светлее, прочая рвалась отыскать еще хотя бы парочку трупешников. Слишком мало! Почему нельзя убить их всех? Полностью очистить этот мир и очиститься самому?

Ниган сплюнул горечь, отчего-то собравшуюся во рту, и поковылял дальше. Он по-прежнему не представлял, где находится и куда идет, и это по-прежнему было неважно. Я шевелюсь, значит, существую. Пока достаточно. Насквозь промокшая одежда гирей тянула к земле, в ботинках плескалось море. Ниган провел рукой по лицу, уставился на перемазанную грязью и кровью ладонь. Хей, трупешники, где вы попрятались? Он остановился, вздернул голову и заорал, потом прислушался. Ничего, только слабеющий ветер завывал в кронах. Нечестно, мать вашу!

Ты кусок дерьма, ты…

– Люсиль!

Ну почему ты, почему?.. Ниган всхлипнул, шумно втянул воздух и опять сплюнул. Раз так, остается только не думать, идти себе и идти.

Тучи расползались, в просветах между ними выглядывало злое багряное небо. Резко похолодало, и Нигана принялась бить дрожь. Прикольно будет сдохнуть от воспаления легких. Лес расступился, выводя на узкую грунтовую дорогу, посреди которой поблескивала огромная лужа. Настоящее море, по нему даже бежала рябь. Сил обходить не осталось, и Ниган поперся прямо, погружаясь по щиколотку в ледяную воду. Раскисшая глина на дне чавкала, на каждом шаге норовила содрать к чертовой матери ботинки. Ниган кое-как добрался до берега, оглянулся на взбаламученную грязь и пузыри. Да, прикольно.

Дальше и дальше мимо сгоревшего домишки, проржавевшего остова трактора, неизвестно откуда взявшегося покосившегося заборчика… По правую руку расстилался луг, по левую показались кресты. Ниган поразмыслил немного и свернул налево. Старое кладбище тонуло в высокой траве, то тут, то там тянулись молоденькие деревца и торчали неряшливые тучи разросшихся кустов. Пару раз Ниган спотыкался о почти невидимые сквозь стебли могильные плиты. Земля потихоньку пошла вверх, и он сообразил, что взбирается на пологий холм. Трава стала не такой густой, сквозь нее просматривались проплешины коричневой земли, тут и там виднелись кочки, покрытые мелкими белыми цветами. Выше по склону стояли печальной группкой сразу три креста, а возле них скорчился ходячий. Ниган машинально взялся на рукоять ножа, но тут мертвец выпрямил спину, привстал на коленях, затем опять согнулся в три погибели. Нет, это не покойник.

Перемазанная порванная одежда, темные отросшие волосы, падавшие на плечи. Бродяга бил и бил поклоны, не слышал, что кто-то к нему подкрадывается. Когда Ниган приблизился, до слуха донеслись невнятные бормотания на чужом языке. Придурок молился? Походило на то. Но что за тарабарщину он нес? Кладбище, близкий закат, но до ночи еще далеко. Не то чтобы Ниган верил в то, что сказал тогда пигалице, однако…

– Хей, Джон! Ты ведь Джон, да?

Бродяга резко обернулся и уставился на Нигана совершенно безумными глазами.

– Не дергайся ты так! Так ты Джон или…

Чувак вскочил на ноги и дал стрекача. Черт!

– Мать твою! – Ниган добрел до трех крестов, посмотрел вслед улепетывающему идиоту. – Нет, ты не Джон. Он рыжий и хромой, а ты вон как чешешь.

Увы, пигалица, с амулетом, кажется, облом. Ниган хохотнул и покачал головой. Сегодня не твой день, приятель. Он поглядел с вершины на открывающийся вид и легонько присвистнул. Дьявол, а ведь знакомые места! Если Ниган не ошибался, то где-то через милю должен быть городишко, который они пару раз обшаривали с Аароном, а там рукой подать до того места, где спрятана тачка. Получается… пора возвращаться.

Он обернулся к дороге, с которой не так давно сошел, видневшемуся за ней лесу. Плюнуть на все и пойти туда… Дохрена искушающе. Ниган снова перевел взгляд на кресты, не такие уж старые, безымянные, но на траве возле них лежали россыпью свежие полевые цветы. Получается, их принес тот чокнутый бродяга.

– А ты милый чувак, – произнес Ниган в пустоту. – И тебе есть, чем заняться. Мне, кстати, тоже.

Он вздохнул и принялся спускаться с холма. На реках Вавилонских… Черт, Ниган ведь никогда не был религиозен. Но слова уже всплыли в памяти, заскользили по языку. На реках Вавилонских мы сели и заплакали, вспоминая о Сионе. И когда пленившие нас велели нам спеть, мы затянули песнь господню в чужой земле…

…До Александрии Ниган добрался уже в густых сумерках. Остановил тачку, выбрался, прихватив биту, и прошел мимо Джоны. Чувак пытался задавать вопросы, но Ниган лишь отмахнулся. В доме под кухонной раковиной прятались две бутылки весьма недурственного виски, и он собирался составить им отличную компанию. Впереди была долгая ночь, а утром… утром видно будет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 24:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TsqlT0rfJI


	25. Black Diamond Bay

Будильник. А, мать вашу… выходит, сегодня понедельник. Или нет? Неважно, главное, сукин, мать его, рабочий день. Господи, что ж так хреново-то? Чего ты натворил вчера, приятель? Нажрался в баре с Дейвом и Луи? Бля, не помню…

– Лсль, млая… – Распухший язык с трудом ворочался в пересохшем рту. – Пять мнт…

Ебаный будильник все надрывался и надрывался, и Ниган зашевелился, поморщился от тупой боли, обручем сжавшей голову. Да заткнись ты! О, тишина! Значит, Люсиль встала и выключила эту заразу. Ниган услышал, как скрипнул пол, жена тяжело вздохнула и произнесла чужим и отчего-то мужским голосом:

– Просыпайся, у нас рейд.

Что?! Ниган резко распахнул глаза, тут же зажмурился и застонал.

– Дьявол… Аарон?

Боже, какой рабочий день? Какая Люсиль? Ты точно спятил, приятель!

На этот раз Ниган осторожно приоткрыл глаза, огляделся. Спальня, его собственная. Уже хорошо. Он вытянулся, прикрытый пледом, на неразобранной кровати. Вчерашние куртка, футболка и джинсы пропали, их сменили рубашка и спортивные штаны, правда Ниган напрочь не помнил, как переодевался. Возле постели торчало кресло, обычно стоявшее в дальнем углу, а на нем лежала куртка Аарона. Сам чувак прохаживался взад-вперед по комнате и разминал плечи.

– Ты пробыл тут всю ночь? – Почему, когда напьешься, по утрам во рту такой мерзкий вкус?

Аарон остановился, смерил Нигана усталым взглядом:

– Помнишь, что устроил вечером?

Ниган кое-как уселся, и спальня закачалась не хуже корабельной палубы. Со второй попытки удалось спустить ноги с кровати. Уже лучше, а то, что не хочется блевать, так вообще отлично.

– Я пил… Черт, сколько я уговорил?

– Полторы бутылки виски. Когда я пришел, ты как раз принялся за вторую, но мне удалось ее отобрать.

– Неплохо. – Обруч с башки никуда не делся, наоборот, стал теснее. – А ты-то как здесь очутился?

– Энид. – А, конечно! Пигалица весь осталась дрыхнуть в свободной спальне. – Она прибежала ко мне и рассказала, что ты ввалился в дом весь грязный и в крови, а потом уселся на кухне и начал пить. – Аарон послал Нигану хмурый взгляд. – Ты сильно ее напугал.

– Я дебил. – Господи, ну как он мог забыть об Энид?!

– Он самый. Полагаю, я успел вовремя.

– Черт, аспирин…

– Иди за ним сам. – Аарон упер руки в бока. – Сначала ко мне прибежал Хит с известием, что ты как сквозь землю провалился, потом Энид… Если б она не была так напугана, я никуда не пошел.

– Только не кричи. – Ниган в очередной раз поморщился. Он оттолкнулся от кровати, выпрямился и глубоко задышал, шумно сглатывая. Дерьмо в том, что Ниган вообще ничего не помнил: ни как прикончил бутылки, ни как появился Аарон, ни как они оба очутились в спальне. Ты, козел, последний раз так нажирался лет двадцать назад.

– Ты сейчас в состоянии хоть куда-нибудь поехать?

– Прямо сейчас нет, но через полчаса… окей, через час буду. Клянусь.

Аспирин отыскался там, где и должен был: на кухне в шкафчике над раковиной. Всего три таблетки осталось. Ниган выпил сразу две, наслаждаясь каждым глотком воды, потом тяжело оперся о столешницу и уставился на собственную кривую рожу, отразившуюся в боку металлического чайника. Вот ведь мерзкое зрелище! И здоровенная пластырная нашлепка на весь лоб – наверняка Аарон постарался. Ниган осторожно ощупал ее и скривился.

– Приятель, давай начистоту. Что именно я вчера делал и говорил?

В голове немного прояснилось, и она затрещала еще яростнее – от воспоминаний о том, что стряслось в то чертово вчера. И от мысли, что, не дай бог, Ниган спьяну проболтался хоть о чем-то. Что угодно, только не это! Хотя, наверное, тогда Аарон уже носился по потолку, а не изображал спокойствие. Не паникуй, приятель, сейчас все выясним. Ты ведь выдержал допрос Спасителей! Дерьмо в том, что это было много хуже того допроса.

– Если тебя это действительно волнует, ты почти не буянил. – Аарон говорил ровно, но с тем же успехом мог орать. Хотя злость, от него исходившая, была почти такой же усталой, как он сам. – Сначала ты хотел меня выставить, убедился, что я никуда не уйду, и предложил выпить.

– Ты отказался.

– Разумеется. В какой-то момент ты принялся рассказывать, какой я замечательный.

– Издеваешься? – чуть ли не робко спросил Ниган.

– Если бы. – Аарон и правда был серьезен. – Я узнал, что лучший чувак из всех, кого ты встречал, хоть и гомик. И что ты очень переживаешь за Эрика. Это было даже мило.

– Я дерьмо. – Ниган схватился за голову.

– Потом ты поделился страшным секретом, что Иисус тоже гомик, и почему-то сделал из этого вывод, что мы должны крепко подружиться.

– Давай, закапывай меня полностью, я заслужил.

– У меня была мысль, что расставание с Холли тебя так расстроило, хотя вроде бы ты воспринял его довольно легко.

– Об этом уже каждая собака знает, да? – Ниган осторожно промассировал виски, пока Аарон пожимал плечами.

– Однако потом ты совсем упал духом.

Сердце екнуло, но Ниган промолчал, ожидая следующие слова Аарона как приговора.

– Ты вдруг спросил, доводилось ли мне встречать кого-то, кто… как же ты выразился?.. будил во мне самое худшее.

– И что ты ответил? – У Нигана даже губы похолодели.

– Ты был очень серьезен, признаться, я первый раз за вечер забеспокоился. Правда не помнишь?

Ниган мотнул головой.

Аарон вздохнул:

– Если вкратце, еще в университете у меня был… очень неприятный опыт. Первый человек, в которого я влюбился, а потому долго не понимал, что происходит: что я почти забросил учебу, выполняю любую его прихоть, лгу, когда он мне велит... Опомнился, лишь когда он поднял на меня руку.

– И ты?..

– Меня словно окатили ледяной водой. Я по-новому взглянул на наши отношения, на то, в какой яме чуть не оказался, и немедленно порвал с ним. – Аарон тяжело сглотнул. – Теперь я четко понимаю, как мне тогда повезло. Что друзья меня поддержали. Будь я один… Даже не знаю, чем бы все закончилось. – Он повел рукой, будто отгоняя призрака, и продолжил другим тоном: – Ты внимательно меня выслушал, а потом вдруг разрыдался. И тогда я по-настоящему испугался – настолько ты не походил на себя обычного.

Ниган спрятал лицо в ладонях. Господи да лучше бы Спасители его пристрелили!

– Я думал, может, сбегать в больницу и найти что-нибудь успокоительное, правда, не знал, как оно подействует, учитывая, сколько виски ты выпил.

– Договаривай. – Приятель, ты не мог проболтаться, просто не мог! Пожалуйста!

– Я почти закончил. Ты бросился заверять, что в жизни не обидел ни одну женщину и меня тоже ни за что меня не обидишь. Умолял поверить, даже порывался встать на колени. Я тебя успокаивал как мог, все-таки уговорил пойти в душ и сменить одежду…

Все? Это ведь все? Аарон ничего не знает? В ушах зазвенело, колени мерзко дрогнули.

– …я остался…

– Чего?

– Ты постоянно повторял, чтобы я не уходил, и я остался.

Оказывается, можно одновременно испытывать облегчение и желание провалиться сквозь пол.

– Прости. – Ниган отнял руки от лица.

– За что?

– И за то, что устроил тогда у крыльца, и за эту ночь.

– Ниган, я действительно волнуюсь, – обреченно произнес Аарон. – И это уже слишком серьезно. Я считаю тебя своим другом и…

– Ты тоже мой друг.

– Тогда прекрати скрывать то, что срываешь.

Дьявол… Ты, кретин, попался. И Аарон прав, дохера прав, но…

– Давай так, – удалось заговорить ровно, – мы сгоняем в чертов Оукривер, а после потолкуем.

– Обещаешь?

– Обещаю.

Как же вывернуться-то? Ниган просто не мог сказать правду. Он действительно считал Аарона другом, но такое дерьмо не вывалишь не то что другу, а даже исповеднику! И, тем более, человеку, которого уважаешь.

– Тогда договорились. – От вранья заныли зубы. – Ну что, через час у ворот?

Аарон кивнул, улыбнулся и стал походить на себя прежнего. Все те долгие секунды, пока чувак не миновал порог, Нигану казалось, Аарон обернется и обзовет его лжецом. Сволочью, которой Ниган и был.

* * *  
– Уверен, что голова у тебя болит из-за виски, а не из-за сотрясения? – уточнил Аарон.

Он вел машину, совершенно справедливо не доверив ее Нигану, а тот страдал на переднем сидении. На заднем во всю длину вытянулся Иисус и дремал. Или делал вид, что дремлет, во что верилось больше.

– Не беспокойся ты так. – На самом деле, чертова башка еще и кружилась, но в этом Ниган признаваться не собирался. – Когда я заезжал в Хиллтоп, меня осмотрел тамошний Карсон. Все сносно с моей черепушкой.

На физиономии Аарона вот такими буквами нарисовался скепсис, но продолжать чувак не стал.

По прикидкам Нигана, до Оукривер было часа два – два с половиной пути, но погода-таки отомстила: в одном месте размыло склон и дорогу преградил оползень. Поверх груды земли лежали несколько вывороченных с корнем деревьев. У другой обочины почти отвесно уходил вниз обрыв, а на дне серебрилась речка. Ближайший объезд оказался изрядно раскисшей грунтовкой, еще и ухабистой в придачу. Ехать пришлось напрямую, через самую грязь и лужи – на холмах по обеим сторонам перевернулся бы даже вездеход. На каждой кочке Ниган негромко матерился сквозь сжатые зубы и радовался, что так толком и не позавтракал.

На очередном пригорке джип издал совсем уж отчаянный взвизг, а затем резко мотнулся и скатился в огромную лужу, из которой едва не выбрался. Аарон сумрачно уставился на приборную панель.

– Надо толкать? – деловито поинтересовался сзади проснувшийся по такому поводу Иисус.

– Боюсь, что да.

Хитрец бросил взгляд через заднее стекло на треклятую лужу, не иначе как прикинул ее глубину. Чудо, что вода еще не в салоне и мотор не заглох.

– Ладно.

Ниган дохера позавидовал беззаботному тону, пускай и деланому.

– Надеюсь, ходячих рядом нет, – буркнул он, распахивая дверцу и опуская ноги в бурую жижу. По крайней мере, сегодня Ниган был в сапогах. Правда, голенища выглядывали из воды совсем немного, того и гляди, это дерьмо перехлестнет и очутится внутри.

Иисус уже стоял возле заднего бампера, перемазанного в грязи так, что номерного знака не видать.

– На раз-два-три! – скомандовал из опущенного окна Аарон.

И они навалились. Лужа оказалась прямо-таки болотом – не желала отпускать ни колеса, ни обувь. Джип выл и стенал, брызги летели во все стороны, и вскоре Ниган и Иисус стали похожи на парочку ходячих, разве что у мертвецов не бывает настолько раскрасневшихся рож.

– Еще немного! – крикнул Аарон.

В лодыжку Нигана что-то вцепилось, потянуло, и он чуть не полетел в воду. Дернул ногой, пытаясь высвободиться, и над поверхностью лужи показалась черепушка с облезшим скальпом. Ее хозяин зашипел и забулькал, потом выставил другую клешню и слепо зашарил. Иисус уже был рядом, его нож воткнулся в кость, как в масло, а Ниган для надежности со всей силы опустил на голову мертвяка свободную ногу.

– Надеюсь, он в этой луже единственный, – тяжело дыша, заметил Иисус.

– Я тоже.

– Что у вас? – Аарон распахнул дверцу.

– Фигня. – Ниган махнул рукой. – Уже разобрались. Иисус, давай-ка его вытащим.

Они ухватили покойника подмышки и выволокли из воды, пристроили на склоне. От бедолаги мало что осталось: ни глаз, ни носа, пучки волос торчали лишь в паре мест у самого затылка. Рубашка и джинсы расползалась, стоило к ним прикоснуться, сносно выглядели только кожаная жилетка и ремень. Если у чувака и было что-то в карманах, то оно не уцелело.

– Как думаешь, сколько он здесь валялся? – Ниган локтем стер пот со лба.

– Сложно сказать. Тут низина, похоже, много ручьев, так что всегда влажно. – Иисус обвел взглядом склоны по обе стороны дороги. – И эта лужа, наверное, пересыхает только в самую сильную жару.

– Как же тебя убили, приятель? – Ниган склонился над покойником. – Не разберешь ведь нихера.

Это как-то связано с Оукривер или нет? Дениэл сказал, местные не напали, ограничились предупреждением, но гвардейцев из Королевства было много, а чувак мог прийти один. Но тогда чего его оставили валяться и не проломили голову? Остается лишь гадать.

– Ладно, к черту. – Ниган вернулся к джипу. – Давайте все-таки вытолкнем тачку и отправимся дальше.

Провозились они еще прилично, зато нежданные гости больше не вылезали из луж и не выползали из-за деревьев. Наконец, джип забрался на относительно сухое место, мотор покапризничал – просто так, чтобы никто не расслаблялся, но потом смилостивился. Ниган и Иисус плюхнулись на свои места и чуть ли не одновременно уставились на безобразно чистого Аарона.

– Если еще раз застрянем, толкать будешь ты. – Ниган пристроил раскалывающуюся башку на подголовник. Это точно кара за вчерашний день. Выпить предусмотрительно захваченную последнюю таблетку аспирина или повременить? Если достать ее сейчас, Аарон забеспокоится, так что дождемся привала. А тот как учуял, послал вопросительный взгляд.

– Дуй дальше, а то до вечера не доберемся.

Часам к четырем пополудни джип выбрался на приличную дорогу.

– Если верить карте, – подал голос Иисус, – нам осталось две мили. Передохнем или сначала отыщем местных?

Голова вроде унялась, и Ниган переглянулся с Аароном:

– Сначала дело.

Еще десять минут, и джип вкатил в заброшенный городишко, совсем крохотный. Дома сгрудились вдоль чуть ли не единственной дороги, разделявшей поселение на две неравные части: слева за строениями торчал лес, справа за первым рядом изрядно потрепанных и разваливающихся хибарок виднелся еще один.

– Что-то тут нет ничего, похожего на убежище, – заметил Аарон.

Иисус подался вперед, просунул голову между передними сидениями.

– А вот и нет. Вот там, справа.

– Притормози-ка. – Ниган прищурился, изучая указанное направление. – Сверни тут.

Аарон съехал с основной дороги и вкатил в узкий проулок между относительно целыми домами.

Глазастый хитрец оказался прав – на параллельной улице протянулся огороженный квартал. Росшие перед стеной раскидистые деревья и кусты местами почти полностью ее скрывали, будто служили еще одним зеленым забором. Чертовски неплохо, Оукривер. Ниган поймал себя на том, что впервые за день улыбается.

Аарон направил джип вдоль стены, и Ниган с Иисусом пригнулись, пытаясь разглядеть дозорных или охранников наверху ограды. Никого, хотя тарахтенье мотора наверняка было хорошо слышно. Чуваки решили затаиться?

– Ниган, – напряженно позвал хитрец, но тот уже увидел и сам.

В просвете между кронами двух дубов торчала почерневшая от огня и наполовину рухнувшая крыша. Дьявол! Одна крыша еще ничего… Однако за ней показалась вторая, точнее, скелет из обугленных стропил.

– Ворота, – мрачно произнес Аарон, притормаживая.

Одна створка перекосилась, другая была приоткрыта, не слишком широко, но достаточно, чтобы внутрь мог пройти человек. Рядом валялась длинная толстая доска, видимо, служившая засовом.

Ниган изо всех сил ударил кулаком по приборной панели. Он опоздал, они все опоздали! За что, господи, мать твою? За что, а?!

* * *  
– Нужно осмотреться, – заставил себя произнести Ниган, – понять, что за говно тут стряслось.

– Согласен. – Иисус выбрался из джипа и деловито почесал к приоткрытым воротам, засунул голову между створками, потом махнул рукой, подзывая.

Когда Ниган и Аарон приблизились, хитрец сообщил громким шепотом:

– Вижу пятерых ходячих на площадке перед главным зданием. Но их может быть гораздо больше.

– Рискнем? – Ниган покосился на хмурого Аарона.

– Можно попробовать иначе, – заметил Иисус. – Заберусь на одно из деревьев у ограды и огляжусь.

– Этот вариант мне нравится больше, – признался Аарон.

– Окей, давайте так.

Они двинулись вдоль ограды, и через пару десятков ярдов Иисус облюбовал раскидистый старый дуб. Хитрец кошкой вскарабкался по узловатому стволу и, устроившись между ветвей, прижал к глазам предусмотрительно захваченный бинокль. Пока чувак изучал потроха Оукривер, Ниган и Аарон тоже поглядывали по сторонам, однако округа будто вымерла: ни живых, ни ходячих. В каком-то смысле, к лучшему.

Иисус свесился с ветки:

– Здесь что-то вроде заднего дворика, окруженного тремя зданиями. Насколько сумел рассмотреть, никто и ничего не шевелится. Но в окнах правого дома что-то мелькало.

– Значит, туда не сунемся. – Ниган окинул взглядом облачное небо. Впрочем, оно не было сизым, так что дождь в ближайший час исключался. – Пошевеливаемся, если не хотим застрять тут на ночь.

Иисус ловко забрался повыше, прополз по толстой ветке, нависшей над оградой, перемахнул и исчез на той стороне. Аарон двинулся следом, Ниган как самый тяжелый полез последним. Это был тот самый случай, когда такая удобная бита только мешалась: ни запихнешь под мышку, ни зажмешь в зубах. Утешало то, что на такое дерево не вскарабкается разве что паралитик, на месте покойных хозяев Оукривер Ниган спилил бы его от греха подальше. Увы, он снова переоценил собственную голову: когда Ниган взгромоздился верхом на стену, та будто решила накрениться. Выматерившись, он выпустил биту и вцепился в ограду обеими руками, будто очутился на Пуговке, когда она первый раз рванула широкой рысью. А в ушах раздались занудные наставления Спенсера: держись ногами, не хватайся за седло. Смешно-то как!

– Ты как? – позвал снизу Аарон.

– Отлично. – Ниган сглотнул вязкую слюну, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, надеясь, что башка уймется. Ты как гребаный инвалид, приятель. Он перебросил через стену ногу и грузно приземлился, затем, одернув джинсы и подхватив биту, огляделся.

Внутри и правда оказался небольшой дворик, не успевший еще полностью зарасти. Справа торчал самодельный стол из широких досок, пристроенных на два бочонка, в окружении разномастных стульев и садовых кресел. Ниган приблизился, воззрился на размякшее и поплывшее игральное поле «Монополии» и две чудом не упавшие в траву фишки. В одном из кресел устроился вылинявший плюшевый кролик. Получается, здесь есть… нет, были дети.

– Возьму на себя левый дом, а вы центральный, – объявил Иисус.

– Я против того, чтобы мы разделялись, – произнес Аарон.

– У нас есть рации. – Хитрец похлопал по карману своего плаща. – Ничего личного, я привык работать один.

Аарон открыл рот, явно чтобы возразить, однако Иисус уже почесал к облюбованному строению, двухэтажному, как центральный дом, но не такому большому.

– Мне это не нравится. – Аарон качнул головой. – Он слишком легкомысленный.

– Да ладно тебе. Этот чувак постоянно бродит сам по себе и до сих пор цел. Займемся лучше делом.

Аарон кивнул, признав поражение.

Дом встретил их гробовой тишиной и разгромом. На полу не слишком просторного темного холла валялись стулья, какие-то бумаги и тряпки. Кто-то опрокинул массивную софу и разрезал крест-накрест обивку. Светлые куски поролона разлетелись по всему помещению и напоминали сугробики.

– Кровь. – Аарон остановился перед темно-коричневым, почти черным пятном возле сломанного столика. Раньше его украшал цветочный горшок, теперь же он, разбитый, лежал рядом. На кучке высыпавшейся земли раскинулся трупик растения.

Ниган подошел к дальней стене, оклеенной выгоревшими на солнце обоями, провел пальцами по следам от пуль.

– Тут была настоящая битва.

– Выходит, хозяину Пуговки не удалось предупредить своих.

– Думаешь, то, чего он боялся?

– Пыли немного, так что все произошло не слишком давно.

– Значит, это дело рук того самого С. – Ниган еще раз окинул взглядом холл. – Тогда где местные? Их явно было больше пяти.

– Может, загадочный С. забрал их с собой. Или их убили, и они перекинулись и разбрелись. Либо, что хуже для нас, они где-то здесь.

– Значит, будем тихими как мыши. Второй этаж?

Туда уводила узкая скрипучая лестница, заканчивавшаяся коридором, тоже пустым. Его правая оконечность явила уже знакомые следы от пуль в стенах, левая же казалась нетронутой. Туда Ниган и Аарон и направились.

Чувак аккуратно толкнул первую попавшуюся дверь. Та легко поддалась, и они оба шагнули в разгромленную комнату, оказавшуюся детской. Очередные плюшевые зверушки, старенькие куклы, кубики, разбросанные по истоптанному ковру, будто то, что здесь случилось, застало ребятню посреди игры. Ниган прошелся мимо выстроившихся вдоль стены кроваток: судя по размерам, две для сопляков лет пяти-шести и одна для совсем мелкого. Постельное белье тоже было в беспорядке, словно убийцы что-то в нем искали.

– Черт знает что. – Аарон озирался чуть ли не с отчаянием.

– Оно самое, приятель. Даже наши заклятые друзья Спасители не устраивают такого дерьма. Этот С., если это действительно он, гребаный уебок.

Ниган сдвинул с окна тюлевую занавеску и увидел тот самый задний двор, на котором они недавно были.

– Осмотрим комнату с другой стороны коридора.

Здесь их приветствовал все тот же бардак и очередные кровавые пятна. Тут явно обретался взрослый: простая темная мебель, большой письменный стол у окна, полки, с которых сбросили все немногочисленные книги.

– Энциклопедия сельскохозяйственных растений, – прочел Ниган название одного из фолиантов. – Чувак занимался тем же, что и Тобин. Захватим для него?

– Отчего нет? – Аарон изучал внутренности шкафа и перебирал немногую оставшуюся там одежду.

– Охота для начинающих. – Ниган поднял еще одну книгу. – Тоже неплохо. – Он перелистнул страницы, и из них выпал полароидный снимок. – Оп-па, приятель, глянь-ка.

С фото смотрели три человека и одна до боли знакомая лошадь.

– Это Пуговка, – подтвердил Аарон.

– А чувак слева, который держит ее под уздцы, наверное, хозяин.

Мужику было около сорока, длиннолицый и серьезный, он чем-то напомнил Эммета Карсона, хотя его шевелюре, в отличие от лысины доктора, можно было позавидовать. Второму мужчине Ниган дал бы лет шестьдесят, полный белобородый старик сурово смотрел в камеру, но отчего-то казалось, что вот-вот готов улыбнуться. Третьей, молодой женщине, исполнилось не больше двадцати пяти – тридцати. Она смеялась, положив одну руку на шею Пуговке, а другой обняв за плечи старика. Клевая девчонка, с тоской подумал Ниган. Правильные черты, темные глаза – в ее лице проступало что-то неуловимо-восточное. Волосы незнакомки скрывала синяя бандана, из джинсовой жилетки, надетой поверх футболки, выглядывали мускулистые смуглые руки.

Ниган развернул снимок, но оборот был девственно чист. Сам не до конца понимая зачем, он засунул фото во внутренний карман куртки. Как же несправедливо, чуваки, что мы не застали вас в живых. Вы были хорошими людьми, и мы наверняка поладили бы.

– Ниган, – Аарон уже успел подойти к окну, – слышишь шум?

И правда, сквозь стекло доносился едва различимый гул. Увы, из комнаты ничего нельзя было разглядеть – окно выглядывало на тянувшуюся вдоль второго этажа галерею.

– Должна быть еще одна дверь.

Она отыскалась в смежной комнате, оказавшейся спальней. Ниган и Аарон выбрались на галерею и так и застыли. Перед ними раскинулся внутренний двор – квадратная площадка, почти полностью забитая ходячими. Немногие мертвецы застыли столбами, некоторые покачивались, словно от ветра, а большинство бестолково бродило, натыкаясь на товарищей.

Аарон отпрянул от перил и прижался спиной к стене. Впрочем, ходячие пока не чуяли и не слышали живых. Опущенные бошки мотались туда-сюда, периодически вздергивались, и тогда из беспокойной бурой массы доносилось шипение. Бесконечное шевеление походило на варившийся в гигантской кастрюле жуткий суп, который помешивал кто-то невидимый. От этого зрелища башка закружилась уже, наверное, в тысячный раз. 

– Их тут десятка три, если не больше, – шепнул Аарон, едва шевеля губами. 

– Все или почти все. – Ниган прижал руку ко рту, хотя хера с два это помогло бы прогнать поднявшуюся в желудке мутоту. – Дети тоже.

Группка мелких ходячих была притиснута к дальнему правому углу двора, едва различимая за взрослыми. Ниган вспомнил своих учеников и мысленно выматерился. В Александрии не должно случиться ничего подобного!

– Мне чертовски хочется добраться до этого мудака С. и скормить его ходячим.

– Не думал, что скажу это, но согласен… Черт! – Аарон отпрыгнул от правого окна, в которое изнутри что-то врезалось с глухим стуком. На следующем ударе стекло не выдержало, с громким звоном разбилось, и из проема наполовину высунулся ходячий.

Толпа внизу издала нестройный вопль и метнулась на звук. Мать твою!

– Сматываемся!

Мертвяк перевалился через подоконник, потянулся к Аарону, и Ниган метнулся между ними и вмазал битой по выставленным рукам. Перед глазами вдруг все поплыло, пол встал на дыбы. Ниган качнулся, понимая, что сейчас врежется физиономией прямо в гнилую морду, попытался развернуться и ударился левым плечом о перила. Те яростно заскрипели, а в следующий миг исчезли. Не…

– Ниган!

Ноги болтались в пустоте, локтями он упирался в пол галереи и не падал лишь потому, что сверху навалился Аарон и тащил его назад за куртку.

– Мертвяк!

Ублюдок подобрался сзади, и Аарон вслепую съездил ему по роже каблуком. Тот ненадолго отпрянул, потом ухватил чувака за лодыжку и полез на него. Аарон извивался, пытаясь стряхнуть ходячего, но без толку. Правый сапог Нигана потянули, пришлось дернуться всем телом, и хватка пропала. Надолго ли?

– Щас тяпнет! Отпусти меня!

Сзади что-то грохнуло, свистнуло и душераздирающе завыло. Аарон послал отчаянный взгляд на двор, скатился с Нигана, перевернувшись на спину, опять попробовал спихнуть ходячего.

– Бита! – рявкнул Ниган. Черт! Хер что разберешь через этот вой! Локти заскользили… Держись! Ну, держись же! Подтягивайся!

Аарон, наконец, то ли расслышал, то ли сам сообразил, нашарил биту и грохнул ходячего по черепу, отбросил ее и снова схватил Нигана за куртку. Дохера вовремя!

– Давай! Ну, давай! – Аарон шумно дышал, стискивал зубы и тащил как одержимый.

– Слишком тяжелый, да? – Собственное дыхание тоже срывалось, перед глазами плясами темные мошки. Блядь, это не смешно! Не хочу сдохнуть!

Сквозь какофонию донесся стук ботинок, потом возле Аарона плюхнулся Иисус.

– Вместе!

Они одновременно потянули Нигана и затащили-таки на галерею. Несколько мгновений все трое только валялись, хватая ртами воздух. И тут все стихло. Иисус сразу же вскочил на ноги:

– Сматываемся, они сейчас вернутся.

Ниган наконец-то посмотрел на наполовину опустевший двор. Двойные двери дома напротив были распахнуты, и почти все ходячие, что еще остались внутри, толклись рядом.

– Твоих рук дело? – Ниган понялся, слегка покачнулся, и Аарон, тоже успевший встать, подставил ему плечо. 

– Аккумулятор машины за тем домом еще не до конца разрядился, – Иисус слабо улыбнулся, – сначала хотел забрать ее себе, но она пригодилась иначе.

– Ты наш спаситель.

– Знаю. – Хитрец беззаботно забросил биту на плечо и потопал прочь с галереи. Ниган и Аарон двинулись следом.

– Ты как? – спросил чувак, когда они вернулись на тот задний дворик, в который совсем недавно залезли.

Ниган бросил прощальный взгляд на самодельный стол и грустного кролика в кресле:

– По сравнению с теми ребятами во внутреннем дворе неплохо.

Только это и утешало. Ты опять проебался, приятель. Только и делаешь, что проебываешься, чертов слабак.

* * *  
Ночь застала их в брошенном доме на окраине очередного безымянного поселка. Ходячих поблизости видно не было, но Аарон и Иисус, оставив Нигана отдыхать, принялись основательно баррикадировать двери.

– Я могу помочь…

– Хватит, – почти прикрикнул Аарон. – Ты еще не выздоровел. И если до сих пор не понял, то вреда от тебя сейчас больше, чем пользы.

– Я обуза.

– Да, – безжалостно подтвердил вместо Аарона Иисус. – Завтра вам еще дань искать, так что набирайся сил.

Все-таки эта парочка спелась – по крайней мере, в том, что касалось Нигана.

Спорить не хотелось, так что, пока парни занимались делом, он пил горький и дохера противный растворимый кофе и грел на костерке, устроенном прямо на полу, жалкий запас тушенки.

– Какие наши следующие действия? – Иисус пристроился рядом и уставился в пламя, тоже жалкое.

– Ты меня спрашиваешь?

– Кого еще? – Хитрец устало улыбнулся. – Так уж получилось, что ты наш лидер.

– О! – Такое признание от Иисуса было чертовски ценным. – Если честно, прямо сейчас ни одной идеи.

– Такое случается. – Аарон уселся напротив, пошуровал ножом в одной из консервных банок, стоявших на огне, проверяя, приготовилась ли тушенка. – Мы все в смятении.

– Люблю тебя за умение вежливо выражать мысли. – Ниган отставил полупустую кружку. – Сдается мне, второе поселение искать не стоит.

Оба чувака кивнули.

– Нам придется выждать. – Ниган поморщился от собственных слов. – Блядь, я понимаю, что времени у нас нет, но… Если мы обломались с помощью извне, надо сосредоточиться на своих. Иисус, хотел попросить…

– Поискать форпосты Спасителей?

Ниган слабо улыбнулся:

– Тоже об этом думал? Разумеется, мы поможем. И продолжим собирать оружие.

– А как ты собираешься разрешить ситуацию с Дианной?

Аарон сразу же напрягся, и Ниган внимательно посмотрел на него:

– Приятель, ты с ней или со мной?

Пора уже решить. Аарон прикусил нижнюю губу, затем коротко кивнул:

– С тобой.

Черт, чуваку это далось с явным трудом, поэтому дохера важно.

– Эрик вернется.

– Конечно.

– Целым и невредимым.

Еще один кивок.

Иисус натянул рукав на ладонь и стащил с костерка одну из банок, подул на ее содержимое.

– Когда мы только познакомились, – заговорил хитрец, – я счел вас не слишком умными.

Ниган невольно хмыкнул:

– Тогда с чего поперся с нами на спутниковую станцию?

– Во-первых, я вас втянул. Во-вторых, должен же я был проверить, что из этого выйдет. Да, вы проиграли, но тем утром я понял, что все-таки не прогадал.

– Ты…

– Я не пытаюсь тебя подбодрить, лишь излагаю факты. Ты ошибаешься, но учишься. Лажаешь, но поднимаешься и идешь дальше. Поэтому я сейчас здесь.

В горле встал ком, и от него не удалось избавиться, ни сглотнув первый раз, ни второй.

– Возвращаясь к Дианне, – хрипло произнес Ниган. – Скорее раньше, чем позже ее придется потеснить. Нет, давайте честно, задвинуть нахрен. И я это сделаю.

Аарон промолчал.

– Иисус, что насчет Грегори?

– Мне сложнее. – Он выковырял из банки кусок тушенки. – Кроме него в Хиллтопе нет лидера.

– Ты сам?

– Нет, – непривычно серьезно отозвался хитрец, и стало ясно, что возражать прямо сейчас бесполезно. – Я много кто, но не лидер.

– И что тогда?

– Стану бродить, наблюдать и искать достойного.

Поспорить бы, но… Для этого еще будут дни.

Ниган вздохнул и забрал с огня вторую банку. Надо вылезать из того болота, куда угодил. Завтра. А сегодня есть огонь, тушенка и два чувака, перед которыми можно ничего не корчить. И это тоже дохрена ценно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 25 (увы, только в виде кавера):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=keb5LPlnPBg


	26. Castles Made of Sand

Когда, возвращаясь из очередного рейда, Ниган видел ворота Александрии, возникающие в конце дороги, сердце каждый раз слегка сжималось, а следом накатывало облегчение. Ты вернулся, приятель, ты дома. Смешно, что это ощущение поселилось в груди лишь после того, как мир рухнул, а родительское жилище и даже семейное гнездышко с Люсиль не вызывали таких чувств. Наверное, дело было в наивной вере в то, что за этими стенами безопасно, пусть сейчас та безопасность обернулась пшиком. Но надо же хоть на что-то надеяться! Вот и сегодня Ниган пристально смотрел вперед, позволил себе улыбнуться, когда наконец-то показались знакомые ворота. Пусть Оукривер разорен и мертв, а Спасители никуда не делись, есть несколько долгих минут, когда можно просто смотреть на Александрию, ее разноцветные крыши и кроны деревьев, выглядывающие из-за ограды.

Ниган покосился на Аарона, тоже улыбавшегося, кажется, впервые за все дни рейда. И это правильно, приятель.

Ворота скрипнули, легко откатились, и джип вкатился внутрь. Ниган глубоко вздохнул, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, и выбрался наружу.

– Что, Юджин, не ждал так скоро?

– Ниган? – Физиономия толстячка была совершенно несчастной, и сердце ухнуло в желудок. – Ты… хорошо, что вы вернулись.

– Что стряслось? – Побледневший Аарон тоже уже стоял возле машины.

– Это… – Юджин сглотнул, его нижняя челюсть дрогнула. – Редж. Редж умер.

– Как?! – Ниган шагнул вперед, и толстячок попятился. – Да что…

– Покончил с собой, – быстро пробормотал Юджин.

Что? Бред какой-то! Редж никогда… Спенсер, Дианна – они бы не…

– …наглотался снотворного, – голос Юджина донесся откуда-то издалека. – Привязал себя к креслу во избежание…

– Чушь.

– Ниган. – Его предплечья коснулась чья-то рука, и Ниган дернулся, сбрасывая ее, резко развернулся к приблизившемуся Аарону. – Успокойся.

– Черт, приятель, это…

– Успокойся, – ровно повторил Аарон, хотя его лицо исказилось.

Чувак прав, ну что ты?..

– Когда? – Ниган снова посмотрел на Юджина.

– Вчера вечером. Спенсер нашел его сегодня утром.

Если бы только чертов рейд не оказался таким длинным! Это на Оукривер они угробили лишний день! Если бы… Что толку мусолить все эти «если»?!

– Где Редж? В смысле, тело?

– В больнице, – отозвался Юджин. – Похороны завтра утром.

Ниган хлопнул чувака по плечу и побежал в указанном направлении. До сих пор не верилось – Редж, старик, как ты только до этого додумался? А ты, приятель, идиот, отмахнулся, когда мог помочь! Но кто же знал, что Редж был настолько серьезен? Если бы я тогда умер, если бы Спасители меня убили… Херня! Неужели, старик, ты так и не понял, что ни черта это не изменило бы?!

На крыльце больницы подпирали столбики Тобин, Барнс и Джонни, чуть дальше собрались в кружок Скотт, Хит, Розита и Холли. А вот и Фред с Алексом, ублюдки. Ниган перевел взгляд на прижимавшую к лицу платок Оливию, утешавших ее Лесли, Анну и Бетси.

– О, явился, – буркнул кто-то, но Скотт, заметив Нигана, махнул рукой, и он быстро взбежал по ступенькам.

– Юджин только что рассказал.

Скотт кивнул, бросил взгляд за спину Нигана – оказывается, там уже торчал Аарон.

– Франсин, Джона и Ник вернулись? – спросил он.

Хит мотнул головой:

– Вы-то как?

– Целы, только устали как черти.

– Оукривер? – шепнула Розита.

– Дерьмо. Потом расскажу. А где Спенсер?

Хит указал на дверь больницы:

– Дианна тоже там. Попросили всех выйти, хотят попрощаться с Реджем наедине.

– В голове не укладывается. – Скотт обхватил себя руками. – Редж всегда был таким спокойным, обстоятельным.

Ниган открыл было рот, но так ничего не произнес. Что говорят в подобных случаях? Хит вдруг хлюпнул носом, быстро моргнул и отвернулся, и Холли положила руку ему на предплечье. Сама лисичка выглядела одновременно несчастной и разозленной. Хмурая Розита кусала губы и косилась то на Оливию, то на Фреда с Алексом. Впрочем, те пока вели себя прилично.

Дверь с легким скрипом открылась, и на пороге возникла бледная как привидение Дианна. Окинула всех собравшихся взглядом, заметила Нигана, и ее лицо слегка дернулось. Потом она резко отвернулась, спустилась с крыльца и быстро пошла прочь.

– Дианна! – Оливия сорвалась со своего места и поспешила следом, за ней потянулись Лесли и Анна.

– Ниган? – Из двери выглянул такой же бледный Спенсер.

– Чувак, я…

– Заходи.

Ниган обернулся к Аарону, но тот качнул головой:

– Я подожду.

Ниган вошел в больницу, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. Он сотни раз бывал в этой комнате, но сегодня она казалась непривычно пустой и какой-то чужой. Столы и стулья сдвинуты к стенам, а посреди кровать-каталка, одна из тех, что обычно стояли в соседнем помещении. Редж казался совсем крохотным, усохшим и затерявшимся в белоснежном белье. Ниган подошел вплотную, склонился к посеревшему расслабленному лицу. Если бы не бинты, стягивавшие голову, можно было решить, что Редж спал.

– Он не вышел к завтраку. – Голос Спенсера звучал глухо. – Мама сказала, наверное, так и заснул в кабинете, допоздна работал. Сказала… я проходила мимо, было уже за полночь, и я постучала. А он ответил, что закончит через полчасика. Черт… если бы мама его не послушала. Если б заглянула!..

Ниган отвернулся от Реджа, похлопал сгорбившегося Спенсера по плечу:

– Не изводи себя.

– А я… Знаешь, я избегал папу последние дни. Он мне так надоел своей идеей, что ты и мама должны помириться! Я ведь мог его послушать. Ну что мне стоило?

Подбородок Спенсера задрожал.

– Я постучал, никто не отозвался, и я вошел. Не посмотрел даже толком, только… Пап, просыпайся уже…

Черт, Ниган никогда не умел толком утешать мужиков. С женщинами просто: обними и дай прорыдаться. Отец твердил: «Не реви, ты уже не сопляк», сам Ниган старался отвлечь учеников или обратить все в шутку. Но сейчас это нихера не подходило.

– Это я пробил ему голову, когда, наконец, понял, что случилось. Сначала стоял и смотрел… Оно уже не было папой! Да?

– Конечно.

– Сказал себе, мама не должна это видеть. У меня не было ножа. Схватил со стола… не понял, что, главное, тяжелое. – Спенсер кое-как сглотнул. – Пресс-папье. Это я потом разглядел. То, которое я подарил папе еще на юбилей. Он так дорожил им, хотя это была совершеннейшая дешевка… Мама прибежала на шум и закричала. Господи, я думал, у меня голова взорвется от ее крика!

– Парень, если тебе надо, плачь. Не держи в себе.

Спенсер и правда всхлипнул. Неловко взмахнул руками, шагнул в сторону, потом назад и, будто сдавшись, уткнулся Нигану в плечо. Черт, он понимал парня, прекрасно понимал. Он смог, а у тебя, приятель, так и не хватило решимости добить… ее. Люсиль? Прости еще и за это.

Ниган неловко погладил Спенсера по спине, посмотрел на неподвижного Реджа. И чего ты добился, старик? Просто бросил всех нас.

– Извини. – Спенсер отстранился и, отвернувшись, принялся тереть лицо. – Так старался не разреветься при матери… – Он сухо и неприятно рассмеялся. – Кажется, она сочла меня бездушным чурбаном.

– Значит, она хреново тебя знает.

– Я зол. На папу тоже, но отчего-то злюсь и на нее.

Ниган ничего не ответил, Спенсер тоже притих, будто спохватился, что сболтнул лишнее.

– Ты ведь придешь на похороны? – спросил он через некоторое время.

– Разумеется. И дам в морду любому, кто вякнет что-то лишнее.

– Не надо. – Спенсер едва заметно мотнул головой. – Справлюсь сам.

Напоследок Ниган еще раз положил руку ему на плечо и легонько тряхнул. Да, похоже, младшенький Монро справится сам. И этого даже мать от него не ожидает.

* * *  
В эту ночь Ниган не хотел, да и не мог быть один, и Джесси поняла его без слов. Безмолвный ужин все тянулся и тянулся, и никто из них троих, даже Сэм, не решился разбить давящую тишину. Они будто стали героями фильма из телика, на котором выключили звук: не звякали столовые приборы, не стукались тарелки, не слышалось дыхание. Это дико бесило, но Ниган открывал рот, только чтобы запихать в него очередной кусок бекона, кажущегося сухим и безвкусным, как стелька.

То он, то Джесси, то Сэм украдкой бросали взгляды на пустой стул с правой стороны стола. Просто встать и отодвинуть его, но… Чертов стул словно приколотила к месту невидимая сила. Ниган почти воочию видел устроившегося на нем Рона, с недовольным видом ковыряющегося в банке кукурузы, фасоли или горошка. Несчастный недолюбленный мальчишка, может, злым и глупым он был именно поэтому. Очередное «ну что тебе стоило», очередное «если бы».

Настенные часы глухо и весомо принялись отбивать одиннадцать вечера, и тишина треснула. Ниган даже тряхнул головой от ощущения, что из ушей вытащили затычки. Наконец-то Сэм выронил вилку, и та зазвенела о тарелку, Джесси громко и беспокойно вздохнула… Все по-прежнему дерьмово, приятель, но мир – вот он. Чувствуй его и верь, что существуешь.

Сэм отправился дрыхнуть, а Ниган и Джесси помыли посуду и добрались до спальни. Ниган, вытянувшись на кровати, смотрел на небольшую лужу света от ночника на потолке. Со всех сторон ее теснили тени, в углах становившиеся почти черными, и казалось, в них притаилось что-то недоброе. Здоровенное бесформенное существо, клубившееся, перетекавшее, подкрадывающееся ближе и ближе. Ниган метнул быстрый взгляд на окно – ни единой тучи, на небе сияла идеально круглая луна. Но гроза где-то близко, подползает, и когда раздастся первый раскат… Ниган моргнул, стиснул кулаки. Прекрати! То, что случилось тогда, не повторится! И тут же почти наяву он увидел хохочущего Рика. Нет! Проваливай! Ублюдок замер на миг, полупрозрачный, белесый от лунного света, и опять расхохотался. Футболка с порванным воротом, кровь на разбитом лице – там ведь было темно, Ниган не мог их видеть! Но вот они, такие четкие, что по спине мазнуло холодом. Твоих рук дело. Костяшки пальцев заныли, на них снова проступили давно зажившие ссадины. Ты все время лжешь, даже себе, и вот тебе показали настоящего… Заткнись! Это не я. Я не такой! Ниган изо всех сил зажмурился, медленно досчитал до десяти и широко распахнул глаза. Рик пропал, только легкий ветерок трепал занавески.

Ниган повел одеревеневшими плечами, разжал кулаки и стер со лба липкий пот. Так и свихнуться недолго. А Джесси? Вдруг она тоже пропадет? Ниган повернулся, едва сдержал облегченный вдох – конечно же она тут! Джесси, сидя на своей стороне постели, расчесывала волосы и что-то негромко напевала. Такая хрупкая и уязвимая, свет ночника охватывал ее фигуру по контуру тонким золотистым контуром, превращая в ангела.

Ниган невольно сглотнул. Может, не стоит? Нет уж, хватит праздновать труса!

– Хотел спросить тебя. – Голос, слава богу, не дрогнул.

– Ммм?

– Когда мы с тобой… Дьявол! В общем, я никогда не спрашивал, чего ты тогда хотела.

Джесси обернулась, послала удивленный взгляд, потом слабо улыбнулась:

– Почему ты вдруг вспомнил?

– Так. – Ниган делано-беззаботно пожал плечами. – Просто мы с тобой толком не говорили об этом.

– Тебе не кажется, что если бы я не хотела, то сказала тебе? – Улыбка стала теплой и мягкой, словно в спальне действительно появилось крохотное солнышко.

– Честно?

– Честно-честно. – Джесси нагнулась и поцеловала Нигана, затем отстранилась и погладила его по щеке. – Что с тобой? Ты кажешься таким…

– Усталым?

– Испуганным.

Ниган отвел взгляд.

– Фигня. Я лишь подумал, ты оказалась совсем одна, не считать же пацанов…

– Прекрати. – В улыбке проступила грусть. – Всю жизнь куча людей твердили мне, что правильно, что нет. Указывали, что нужно делать, как себя вести. Наверное, ты единственный, кто не хотел поучать, а просто хотел меня какая я есть. И мне плевать, правильно это или нет.

Ненадолго Нигана охватила мелкая дрожь. Он глубоко вздохнул, приказывая себе успокоиться, и накрыл руку Джесси своей.

– Я крутой спаситель дам в беде, да? Жизнь удалась.

Джесси рассмеялась:

– Ты самоуверенный нахал. Но да, спаситель дам из тебя неплохой.

И все-таки Ниган боялся – коснуться ее, причинить ей вред. Если бы ты знала, солнышко, на что я способен! Настоящий я! И он ни на мгновение не был благодарен за это знание. Да, с ним придется жить: запихать поглубже и никогда не вспоминать не выйдет. Но, Джесси, тебя это не коснется, клянусь. Ни тебя, ни тех, кто мне близок и дорог.

Когда Ниган закрыл глаза, то провалился в долгую черноту. Никаких кошмаров, словно Джесси, устроившая голову у него на плече, хранила от них. Пусть так будет всегда. Прошу.

* * *  
Утро похорон было мутным, как плохо помытое стекло: может, из-за густого тумана, может, из-за невнятной мороси, от которой сырела одежда и которая оседала на лице, и перед глазами будто колебалась завеса. Моргай, три – хер от нее избавишься.

Дианна вырядилась в черное, превратившее ее в сущую старуху, Спенсер, словно в пику, явился на похороны в джинсах и клетчатой рубашке. Мать и сын, не обменявшись ни словом за всю церемонию, стояли по разные стороны выкопанной для могилы ямы. Остальной люд тоже кучковался: небольшая группка здесь, чуть поменьше там, еще одна ближе к кустам, росшим по границам кладбища. Ниган невольно вспомнил похороны Айдена и его приятелей: тогда народ тоже не стоял толпой, но чувствовалось, что собравшиеся вместе, теперь же это ощущение пропало, разбилось вдребезги. Единая Александрия отправилась псу под хвост. Извини, Редж, ты сделал только хуже.

В голову лезли мысли о скором осеннем ненастье, до сих пор не вернувшихся Франсин, Нике и Джоне, огороде, какой-то чепухе, которая на самом деле совсем не была чепухой. Что угодно, лишь бы заполнить глодавшую изнутри пустоту. Знаешь, Редж, оказывается, я здорово к тебе привязался, но теперь разорву те нити, что протянулись между мной и твоим телом, завернутым в саван. Я всегда буду помнить, что тебе обещал, приложу все силы, чтобы исполнить клятву, но никто и ничто не должно тянуть меня назад. Дико захотелось проведать совсем заброшенную Жозефину, но Ниган стоял, словно без него чертовы похороны не завершатся.

Сгорбленный чуть ли не вдвое Боб Миллер застыл над телом, сжимая в руках библию, и будто ничего не видел и не слышал. Барнс приблизился к нему, коснулся плеча. Старик рассеянно встрепенулся, что-то пробормотал, и Барнс забрал книгу, прокашлялся и принялся негромко бубнить сам, хотя почти никто, кажется, не обращал на него внимания. Заканчивай, чувак, люди хотят расползтись и забыться! Увы, Барнс прилежно оттарабанил все, что было на странице, перелистнул, набирая воздух, но Джонни спрыгнул в яму, а остальные парни подошли к телу Реджа. Барнс громко вздохнул, потом сунул библию по-прежнему неподвижному Бобу Миллеру и присоединился к ним.

Ниган покосился на Дианну, но та либо не заметила разыгравшейся сцены, то ли сделала вид, что не заметила.

– Хей. – Ниган обернулся к Майклу, который должен был караулить ворота. – Твои ребята вернулись.

– Спасибо.

Чувак, ты просто-таки спаситель! Ниган отыскал взглядом Аарона, Скотта, Хита и прочих и кивнул им, потом поспешил к воротам. Прощай, Редж, свои живые важнее своих мертвых.

Судя по пораженным и грустным физиономиям Ника, Джоны и Франсин, Майкл уже вывалил новость о Редже.

– Мы пойдем на кладбище… – начала Франсин.

– Могилу уже закапывают, – оборвал Ниган, – а у вас такой замотанный вид, что вам срочно в постель надо, иначе на кладбище вы окажетесь совсем по другому поводу. Я серьезно, – он понизил тон, невольно опустил взгляд, – Редж никуда не денется.

Троица переглянулась, затем Франсин погладила Нигана по плечу:

– Нам всем очень жаль. И спасибо, что о нас заботишься. Но мы должны выразить сочувствие Спенсеру.

Ниган глубоко вздохнул:

– Конечно.

Черт. Черт. Черт! Можно тысячный раз спрашивать себя, какого хера все происходит так, как происходит? Дерьмо в том, что ответа нет. Никогда не будет.

…Встречаешь одних, а через два часа провожаешь других: группы Скотта и Спенсера решили не дожидаться завтрашнего дня. Ниган привычно напутствовал ребят, а перед глазами как наяву стояла Дианна со скорбно поджатым ртом. Любопытно, что она сказала сыну, рванувшему прочь, как только могилу отца закидали землей? Но, пожалуй, Ниган понимал желание парня свалить куда подальше. Розита, прежде чем забраться в машину к Скотту и Хиту, подошла к Спенсеру и что-то шепнула. Младшенький Монро мотнул головой, но когда умница крепко его обняла, не стал вырываться, наоборот, уткнулся лицом ей в шею. Молодец, Розита, но не помешало бы еще кое-что.

Когда объятия разомкнулись и Спенсер направился к своей тачке, Ниган поманил его.

– Ненавижу прощальные речи, но сегодня скажу: не лезь на рожон.

– Я не собираюсь…

– Просто не лезь на рожон. Помни, что Бетси едет первый раз.

Спенсер бросил быстрый взгляд на Бетси, немного нервно улыбавшуюся Холли, которая ей что-то рассказывала, и кивнул:

– Ты прав. Спасибо.

Будем надеяться, теперь парня не понесет.

– Если б ты тоже следовал своим советам, тебе цены не было, – заметил Аарон, тоже выбравшийся проводить ребят.

– Я пытаюсь. Иногда.

Чувак слабо улыбнулся.

– Должно очень повезти, чтобы группы вернулись до того, как явятся Спасители, – уже серьезно произнес он.

– Успеют. Или мне в очередной раз прилетит по морде.

Аарон шутку не поддержал, только устало сгорбился. Ниган хлопнул его по плечу и пошел прочь. Хотелось побыть одному, и он свернул к пруду – не к беседке, в которой вечно торчал кто-нибудь из женщин, а к дальнему концу, начавшему зарастать камышами. Их, кстати, неплохо бы хоть проредить, если все-таки с идеей запустить сюда рыбу выгорит. Тобин и Билли время от времени собирались заняться камышами, но на что-то отвлекались. Однако мужикам придется довести дело до конца. Но как же провернуть затею с рыбой? Может, в том же Хиллтопе есть подходящий умник? А заодно мальки или что там. Интересно, кстати, жрут ли ходячие рыбу? На что они вообще реагируют? Те же ящерицы, если Нигану не изменяла память, холоднокровные, может, они мертвякам без надобности?

Зачем-то он полез в камыши, пробуя ногами топкую землю. Да, надо от них избавиться, а то ведь не видно нихера! И соорудить, скажем, мостки. Справа что-то зашуршало, и Ниган замер, вслушиваясь. Только не говорите… Он взялся за рукоять ножа, зашагал на звук и почти сразу замер, не веря своим глазам.

Посреди зарослей камыша обнаружилась небольшая проплешина – слабенький след попыток Тобина и Билли. Посреди нее сидел на корточках Сэм и разглядывал валявшегося на земле дохлого опоссума. Мелкий пошевелился и обернулся. Мгновения сменяли друг друга, а Сэм молчал, Ниган тоже. Что тут, блядь, скажешь, если туша несчастного зверя в крови? И если у пацаненка в руках нож из любимого кухонного набора Джесси?

– Он был старый, – негромко произнес Сэм, опять посмотрел на опоссума, – или больной. Лежал тут и шипел, не убежал, когда я подошел.

– Ясно, парень.

Ты хотел узнать, кто убивает зверей? Радуйся, мать твою, – узнал!

– Они никогда не превращаются.

– Я уже говорил тебе это.

Мелкий резко кивнул.

– Когда тот страшный человек, ну, Волк, убил Спайка, я так хотел, чтобы он ожил.

– А остальные?

Сэм послал удивленный взгляд.

– Птенец, крыса, лягушка, крот. Сколько их было, пацан?

Мелкий пожал плечами:

– Они тоже не оживали. Ниган?

Глаза у сопляка были несчастными и какими-то беззащитными. Ниган тяжело вздохнул и, приблизившись вплотную, нагнулся и забрал у Сэма нож. Пацаненок не думал сопротивляться, покорно разжал пальцы.

– Нам придется поговорить с твоей мамой, – как можно мягче произнес Ниган.

Господи, и за что все это Джесси?

* * *  
Вышло еще хуже, чем представлял Ниган. Джесси не стала рыдать или заламывать руки, просто ее взгляд, пока она смотрела на Сэма и слушала о том, что произошло у пруда, постепенно потухал, пока не погас окончательно, и это оказалось страшнее любых воплей и истерик. Когда Ниган закончил говорить, она медленно повела головой из стороны в сторону, затем посмотрела на Сэма, переминавшегося с ноги на ногу и неловко прятавшего перемазанные кровью руки за спину.

– Подойди ко мне.

Ниган легонько подтолкнул мелкого в спину, тот нерешительно шагнул, и Джесси обняла сына, крепко к себе прижала. Некоторое время она будто баюкала его, покачиваясь туда-сюда, потом замерла и посмотрела поверх плеча Сэма на Нигана.

– Что мне делать?

Он не знал. Совершенно.

– Попробуем приглядывать за пацаном повнимательнее.

А что еще? Детского психолога в Александрию не завезли. С кем-то поделиться тоже не вариант, только ор начнется. Но что придумать, когда Сэм подрастет? Вдруг он станет опасен уже не для зверья, а для людей?

– Мам, ты злишься? – пробормотал мальчишка.

– Нет, милый, но я очень огорчена. – Джесси слегка отстранила Сэма. – Почему ты это сделал?

Мелкий опустил голову:

– Ну… я просто хотел узнать, обернется он или нет.

Джесси тяжело вздохнула:

– Помнишь… помнишь, мы с тобой ходили в зоопарк? Тебе ведь так понравилось. Ты еще хотел, чтобы мы купили собаку.

Сэм едва заметно кивнул.

– Животные тоже хотят жить. Они как люди – им больно и страшно, когда их… им причиняют вред.

Еще один кивок.

– Давай договоримся, дорогой, что ты больше не будешь так поступать. А если тебе снова захочется, ты придешь ко мне или Нигану, и мы поговорим. Как тебе?

– Ну… хорошо.

– Честно?

– Честно.

Джесси снова обняла сына, и тот тоже обхватил ее руками.

– Ты мой хороший. Пойди пока к себе, поиграй, а я сделаю нам на обед что-нибудь вкусное.

Мелкий умотал на второй этаж, а Джесси быстро поднялась, пошла на кухню, и Ниган последовал за ней. Остановился в дверях, наблюдая, как Джесси резким, почти судорожным движением выдвинула ящик, достала сигареты и попыталась закурить. Ее руки тряслись, пламя зажигалки металось, и когда чертова сигарета наконец-то зажглась, Джесси глубоко затянулась, и на ее лбу четко обозначилась ненавистная морщина.

– От этого будет хоть какой-то толк?

Ниган сглотнул, глядя на бордовые пятна от ладоней Сэма на светлой блузке.

– На какое-то время, может, и будет.

– А дальше? – Джесси оторвала сигарету от губ, выдохнула сизый дым, опять затянулась.

– Дальше нам, учителям, говорили, что нужно сообщить родителям и школьному психологу.

– Смешно. – Джесси отвернулась к окну, оперлась свободной рукой о столешницу. – Не знаю… В смысле, это ведь не передается по наследству? Или передается? Пит… но я же его мать! Значит…

– Прекрати! Пожалуйста, прекрати. – Ниган преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и обнял Джесси за плечи. – Ты ни в чем не виновата. Дело просто в дерьме вокруг. Пацан насмотрелся, вот его и коротнуло.

– А почему не коротнуло остальных?

– Он тут самый мелкий. И взрослые слетали с катушек, увидев меньшее.

– Я больше не могу. – Женское тело в руках Нигана обмякло. – Сначала Рон, теперь Сэм… Наказание какое-то. Я просто хотела быть счастливой, хоть немного.

– Чушь. Счастье не преступление, а ты заслуживаешь его больше, чем многие другие.

– Тогда почему все не так?!

– Потому что наш мир дерьмовое местечко. Всегда им был.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – Джесси больше не затягивалась, сигарета медленно тлела между ее пальцев, тонкая струйка дыма поднималась вверх и ела глаза.

– Я был женат. До всего этого.

– Ты никогда не говорил.

– Не хотел вспоминать. Она была чудесной женщиной, вообще, не только потому что умудрялась терпеть меня. Но она заболела, неоперабельная опухоль мозга. Если бы этот мир был хоть чуточку справедлив, рак получил я, а не она.

– Не говори так.

– Но это правда. – Ниган забрал сигарету, затушил ее о край мойки. – Так что мир несправедлив, а дерьмо случается. Просто случается, не оттого, что кто-то наверху нас наказывает.

Джесси была тут, в его объятиях, но казалось, Ниган держал лишь оболочку, а дух бродил где-то далеко.

– Мы справимся. – Ниган должен был это сказать – эту чушь всегда говорят в таких ситуациях. Джесси, вернись, прошу тебя, вернись-вернись-вернись…

– Мне нужно приготовить обед.

Чепуха, ты не…

– Помочь тебе?

– Не надо. – Ладони Джесси легли поверх рук Нигана, ненадолго сжали, потом она высвободилась из его объятий. – Хочу побыть одна.

– Как скажешь. Я загляну через часик.

Чертова морщинка стала глубокой, словно на бледном, почти фарфоровом лице проступила трещина.

– Не стоит. Хочу поговорить с Сэмом еще раз, наедине.

– Понимаю.

На самом деле нихера Ниган не понимал. Но если нужно, чтобы он ушел, он уйдет, больше ничего не оставалось.

…Ему было необходимо развеяться, иначе он начнет бросаться на людей. Спенсер как-то умудрялся успокаиваться, катаясь на Пуговке, отчего не попробовать? Седлать кобылу Ниган уже научился, рысил вполне прилично, что признавал младшенький Монро, даже пару раз пробовал тот галоп, который Спенсер называл манежным. Пуговка приветствовала знакомца ржанием, мгновенно слопала принесенное яблоко и, разумеется, попыталась ухватить за ухо.

– Давай немного порезвимся, красотка.

Взлетать в седло одним ловким движением выходило все еще через раз, а Пуговка то ли застоялась, то ли разделяла желание Нигана усвистать из Александрии хоть ненадолго и рванула бодрым шагом, когда он еще не вдел правую ногу в стремя.

– Спокойно!

Куда там! Ниган, матерясь, нагнулся, рискуя вывалиться из седла, поймал стремя и кое-как пропихнул в него ступню.

– Спокойно, я сказал!

Он стиснул бока кобылы, и та немного сбавила скорость. Вот так лучше.

Майкла у ворот успел сменить Юджин.

– Я ненадолго.

Пока толстячок откатывал ворота, Пуговка не желала стоять на месте, перебирала задними ногами, и Нигана неплохо так мотало то вправо, то влево.

– Ты… Все хорошо? – спросил Юджин.

– Заебись просто. Черт! Шагом, я сказал!

Да что такое с Пуговкой? Она бодро потопала за ворота, и пришлось снова осаживать. Окей, кобыла привыкла, что со Спенсером они тут несутся галопом, но сегодня будет рысь! Только как удержать лошадь, ломанувшуюся вперед?

– Рысь, зараза!

Уже лучше! Рысь, конечно, оказалась быстрее той, к которой Ниган привык в Александрии, но осталась рысью. Вспомнилось, как Спенсер требовал, чтобы Ниган освоил учебную рысь, ту самую, для которой нужна железная жопа, а сам Ниган норовил улизнуть от такого сомнительного удовольствия. Кажется, зря.

– Спокойнее!

Ха, приятель, тебе бы самому успокоиться!

Пуговка вдруг поддала задом, и Ниган выматерился, осознав, что она перешла-таки в галоп. А… ладно, хер с тобой! Мы это проходили, и галоп даже проще рыси! И вон уже поворот, до которого доезжал Спенсер, а потом разворачивался обратно. Доберемся до него и притормозим.

Ниган потянул левый повод, и тут кусты справа от дороги затряслись, выпуская ходячего. Пуговка едва ли не взвизгнула, крутанулась к мертвецу крупом и опять поддала так, что Ниган чудом не полетел рожей вперед.

– Сто…

Поздно! Кобыла ломанулась не назад по дороге, а на левую обочину и дальше в расстилавшееся за ней поле. Да чтоб тебя! Ты ж не боишься мертвяков, сука! Надо ее остановить! Надо… подобрать поводья! Как?! На несущейся сломя голову лошади? И этот чертов галоп не походил на тот, что пробовал Ниган. Он изо всех сил пытался сидеть плотно, но на каждом прыжке его едва не выкидывало из седла, а на заднице мгновенно не осталось живого места. Черт! Сосредоточься и подбирай поводья! Что говорил Спенсер? Полевой галоп, да? На нем не сидят, а привстают и так держатся!

– Стой, скотина!

Куда там! Не падай, приятель. Только не падай! И не смотри вниз, на со свистом проносящуюся траву. И не вцепляйся в луку! А, блядь! Ниган просто не мог не вцепиться! Поводья! Ну, мать твою!

Кобыла вдруг исчезла. Миг назад она была тут, под жопой, а потом ее спина пропала, Нигана мотнуло вперед, и он осознал, что поздно, не получится откинуться назад. Перед глазами мелькнула склоненная шея кобылы, и мир перевернулся вверх дном, явив низкое серое небо, еще мгновение, и Ниган всей спиной грохнулся о землю. Бля! Больно! И… поводья! Он из последних сил вцепился в них, его поволокло по кочкам, правую руку обожгло, но Ниган упрямо стиснул пальцы. Хватит!..

Господи… Он лежал на спине посреди ебаного нигде, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Болело вообще все, будто в теле не осталось ни единой целой кости. Поводья еще пару раз дернули, но уже слабо, и притихли.

– Унялась, скотина? – еле ворочая языком, выдавил он.

Где-то справа нервно вздохнули. Ниган закатил глаза, потом со стоном задрал голову. А вот и скотина, действительно, успокоившаяся. Ну, не совсем: Пуговка уже не рвалась, зато дрожала крупной дрожью, а на темной шкуре поблескивал пот.

– Скажешь, это я козел?

Руки, как ни странно, целы, пусть на правой нехило содрана кожа, ноги тоже. И ты, приятель, можешь гордиться тем, что не выпустил поводья. Однако это единственное, в чем ты молодец. Голова, шея, спина… Не, нормально. Приложился Ниган, конечно, неплохо, чудом ничего не сломал. Тогда подымайся, ленивый ублюдок! Раз на третий получилось и это. Ниган опять застонал, пошатнулся, расправляя плечи. Чертова спина ощущалась одним огромным синяком, задница тоже.

– Ты моя хорошая. – Он неловко нагнулся, снова чуть не упав, сорвал пучок сухой травы. – Ну, иди сюда, и мы оба уже успокоимся. Даже разрешаю пожевать мне ухо.

Ниган аккуратно стирал пот с лошадиной шкуры, ощущая, как дрожь постепенно становится мелкой и исчезает.

– Умница. Ты ведь цела, правда? Что случилось? Споткнулась, наверное? – Неудивительно, учитывая, сколько здесь кочек.

Пуговка опять вздохнула, совершенно по-человечески, и уткнулась ему в плечо.

– Именно. Мы с тобой те еще психи. Согласна, что пора прекратить беситься?

Голова мотнулась, будто кивнула, и Ниган обнял кобылу за шею. Они постояли так некоторое время, человек и лошадь, посреди волнующегося моря из сухой травы. Хорошо, покойно, несмотря на по-прежнему нывшее тело.

– Нам пора назад. И давай больше никаких галопов.

Похоже, безумная скачка лишила Пуговку большей части сил. Она смирно стояла, пока Ниган сначала проверял ее ноги, а потом карабкался в седло, матерясь и проклиная все на свете.

– Мне еще далеко до тех всадников, к которым ты привыкла, да? – Он тронул поводья, и кобыла покорно пошла. Ровный неспешный шаг, самое то. – Ничего, я научусь.

Перед глазами все еще стояла проносящаяся под копытами Пуговки земля. Вот каков настоящий галоп – страшно, но дохера круто. Надо будет обязательно повторить, уже осознавая, что делаешь. Да, как только перестанет болеть спина.

…А со спиной надо было что-то делать. Ниган устроил Пуговку в деннике, поразмыслил и отправился к себе. В морозилке вроде завалялся лед, если его приложить, должно полегчать.

В доме кроме льда обнаружился Аарон – бродил от стенки к стенке на кухне. Узрев согнувшегося чуть ли не вдвое Нигана, чувак не на шутку встревожился:

– Что случилось? Юджин сказал…

– Фигня. Не рассчитал немного и свалился в лошади. Если уж ты тут, поможешь?

– Конечно.

Пока Ниган проверял, действительно ли в морозилке есть лед и, кряхтя, стаскивал рубашку, Аарон успел сгонять в больницу за пузырем.

– У тебя огромный синяк, – сообщил он, усадив Нигана за стол и аккуратно ощупывая его спину. – Уверен, что одного льда достаточно?

– Просто чтобы ушиб не распух. Потом натру какой-нибудь мазью. Черт!

– Терпи. Зачем ты вообще решил погонять на лошади, если еще не слишком хорошо держишься в седле?

– Нужно было развеяться. – Ниган вздохнул, сдаваясь. – Приятель, сходи в спальню, а? В верхнем ящике тумбочки сигары, принеси штучку.

Слава богу, чувак не спросил, откуда они взялись. Он честно принес сигару, а также перекись и мазь для ободранной руки. Чудо, а не мужик.

– Рассказывай, – распорядился Аарон. Он устроился с другой стороны стола и занялся раной, пока Ниган кое-как придерживал пузырь со льдом заведенной за спину левой рукой.

Увы, коротко не вышло. Аарон уже успел очистить кожу, намазать и перевязать, а слова все не кончались. Найденный дохлый птенец, потом крыса и лягушка, мысль о том, что это дело рук Карла, отказ от нее и…

– Вот такое дерьмо. Мне даже в голову прийти не могло! Если б я лучше приглядывал за мелким… Блядь! Меня уже тошнит от бесконечных «если бы»! И я не представляю, как помочь Джесси.

– Понимаю. – Аарон мягко положил ладонь поверх перевязанной руки Нигана. – Может, не все, но в целом вполне понимаю. И я тоже не знаю, что с этим делать. Согласен, приглядывать за мальчиком – пока единственный выход. Но кое в чем я уверен: мы все дико устали в последние дни, а ты, наверное, больше прочих. И если ты хоть немного не выдохнешь, то загонишь себя до смерти.

– Вот я и попробовал расслабиться, – ухмыльнулся Ниган. Судя по физиономии Аарона, вышло так себе. – Ладно, я собираюсь раскурить эту сигару, а тебе предлагаю присоединиться.

– Вообще-то я не курю.

– Не сомневался в твоем ответе. – Ниган подбросил мокрый от подтаявшего льда пузырь, поймал, прицелился и кинул в мойку. – Так что, будешь или нет?

– Буду. – Аарон вдруг улыбнулся. – Мне, черт возьми, тоже надо расслабиться.

– Тогда тебе повезло, приятель. Я спец в том, как резать и правильно раскуривать сигары!

– Не сомневаюсь.

Весь этот день полное дерьмо. Но вечер… Да, чертовски неплохой вечер, когда можно выкурить сигару и поболтать о какой-нибудь чепухе. Позже, когда Аарон отправился к себе, догнало облегчение, потому что чувак, кажется, забыл об обещании Нигана ничего не скрывать. Наверняка лишь на время, но сейчас это было неважно. Зато не пришлось врать и выкручиваться. Ты таки трус приятель. Ничего нового, да?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема для главы 26 (и снова только кавер):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMg6u0_KRCU


	27. Every Grain of Sand

Падение с Пуговки будто стало намеком – если ты, приятель, и дальше будешь нестись сломя голову, в следующий раз свернешь себе шею. Лучше сядь, сосредоточься и хорошенько все обдумай: перед тобой уже настоящий Эверест дерьма, и разгребать его придется понемногу, иначе оно просто-напросто на тебя обрушится.

Ниган не спал толком уже вторую ночь, не только из-за спины, которая продолжала ныть, особенно под вечер, но и из-за мыслей, словно поджидавших того мига, когда его несчастная голова коснется подушки. Над Александрией снова висела тишина, разумеется, насквозь фальшивая. Казалось бы, вот оно – соберись, кретин, и роди новый гениальный план, а вместо этого Ниган грыз самого себя и пытался влезть в шкуру Дианны, запершейся в резиденции Монро. Что сейчас поделывает старуха? Тоже строит планы, наверняка лучшие, чем те, что приходят в его пустую голову?

Все-таки Аарон был чертовски прав со своим «загонишь себя до смерти». До того чтобы отбросить коньки, еще далеко, но проклятая усталость никак не желала уходить, Ниган уже и забыл, когда последний раз ощущал себя бодрым. Если хочешь одержать верх хоть над Спасителями, хоть над Дианной, ты должен собрать в кулак всего себя без остатка! Однако… Ниган мог только мучиться бессонницей, с ненавистью смотреть в едва угадывающийся во тьме потолок и звать по-прежнему молчавшую Люсиль. Я грешник, любовь моя, настолько страшный, что и ты меня оставила, уже во второй раз. Если бы ты только знала, как я скучаю! Такой тупой блядун как я никогда тебя не заслуживал, но отчего-то ты сказала «да». Как мне жить дальше, если ты никогда не простишь? Энид, Аарон, Джесси, остальные дико важны, но ты мерило всего. Если я уничтожу Спасителей, ты вернешься? Ответа не было.

Очередное утро, вроде бы солнечное, но в воздухе словно висела какая-то дымка, и лучи, лившиеся в кона гостиной, казались мутно-серыми и тяжелыми. Сегодня, в крайнем случае, завтра явятся Спасители. Опять. Ты будто угодил во временную петлю, приятель. Нет, нужно думать о хорошем: надеяться, что ублюдки вернут заложников целыми и невредимыми или что ребята вот-вот приедут из рейда.

В дверь постучали, и это тоже было гребаное дежавю. Ниган выматерился, потер поясницу, ощутив себя стариком, и поперся открывать.

– Оливия! Чудесно выглядишь. – Он кое-как натянул привычную ухмылку.

Толстушка, сжимавшая в руках какую-то книгу, послала недоверчивый взгляд, и Ниган улыбнулся еще шире, отступил, пропуская ее внутрь.

– Кофе, чаю?

Оливия тяжело вздохнула, но покачала головой.

– Я ненадолго, – отчего-то шепнула она.

– Жаль. – Завтракать в одиночестве и правда не хотелось.

Еще один тяжелый вздох.

– Вчера Тобин приготовил яблочный пирог, – заметил Ниган, – и поделился со мной парой кусков. Чертовски вкусно.

– Тот, который с корочкой? – Лицо Оливии стало мечтательным.

– С корочкой, – подтвердил тоном змея-искусителя Ниган.

– Думаю, мои дела подождут четверть часика, – решилась Оливия, и Ниган торжественно провел ее на кухню.

Когда-то он знавал одного мужика, западавшего исключительно на дам комплекции Оливии. Кстати, сам он был тем еще дрищем. Друзья посмеивались над ним, а чувак и ухом не вел, будто знал какой-то секрет.

– Нихрена они не понимают в женщинах, – объявил мужик, когда они с Ниганом как-то бухали вместе вечером не особо удачного дня. – Фишка в том, что это все, – он обеими руками обрисовал в воздухе силуэт пышной женской фигуры, – твое.

Ниган прикинул гипотетические объемы и выдал:

– Главное, не позволять ей быть сверху.

Мужик расхохотался и от души хлопнул его по плечу.

Что касается Оливии, она была совсем недурна. Сложись все иначе, Ниган рискнул бы за ней приударить, при условии, конечно, что она не предпочитала позу наездницы. Сейчас же вполне хватало флирта, тем более, Оливии шел легкий румянец.

Ниган включил подыхавшую кофемашину и запихал в микроволновку пирог. Устроившаяся за столом гостья склонила голову набок и вслушалась в скрипящие звуки, разносящиеся по всей кухне.

– Давно она так?

– Прилично.

– Я могу посмотреть, – вдруг заявила Оливия.

– Ты умеешь чинить кофемашины?

Она смутилась.

– Было время, когда не хватало денег. А муж, увы, даже гвоздь забить не мог. В смысле… – Оливия покраснела, – он был очень сильным, и если пытался забить гвоздь…

– Сносил полстены?

– Вроде того. – Толстушка слегка расслабилась и рассмеялась. – Так что я не доверяла ему сложные вещи.

– Очень меня обяжешь, если сумеешь починить, – серьезно отозвался Ниган.

Надо же – Оливия и кухонная техника, кто бы мог подумать!

Микроволновка звякнула, и Ниган поставил перед гостьей тарелку с пирогом, затем нацедил кофе.

– Совсем как в старые времена, – вздохнула Оливия, когда Ниган уселся напротив нее. – Ах, да! – Она протянула ему книгу, которую все еще сжимала в руках. – Для тебя.

– Что это? – Ниган повертел в руках небольшой томик в простом темном переплете. «Сокрытое в листве» – что-то знакомое!

Оливия послала удивленный взгляд:

– Редж просил меня занести эту книгу, сказал, у тебя высокое крыльцо, ему на кресле никак не забраться, а ты очень хотел ее прочитать.

Ниган наконец-то вспомнил – дурацкая книжка про самураев! Но с чего Редж… Так, это уже интересно!

– А, точно! Так забегался в последние дни, что совершенно забыл. Спасибо, что занесла.

Оливия посмотрела на Нигана с облегчением.

– Потом отдам ее Спенсеру.

– Вот и хорошо. Понимаешь, я не была уверена… Вы с Дианной теперь не очень ладите, но это всего лишь книга, и…

– Пустяки, Оливия. Как шедевр Тобина?

– Восхитительно! – Стоило ей откусить пирог, как книга оказалась забыта. – Как же Тобин его готовит? Я как-то пыталась узнать, а он принялся отшучиваться.

– Дело в гордости. – Ниган отхлебнул кофе.

– Ммм?

– Мы, мужики, либо полные лохи в готовке, либо умеем готовить одно-единственное блюдо. Разумеется, его рецепт – наша сокровенная тайна.

Оливия серьезно кивнула и прикончила кусок. Ниган подумал и придвинул ей свой, еще не надкушенный.

– Ты… – во взгляде гостьи проступило страдание, – точно не хочешь?

– Оливия, на такие жертвы я готов только ради тебя.

– Подлизываешься?

– Совсем чуть-чуть. И очень хочу работающую кофемашину.

Оливия радостно ухватила второй кусок, и Ниган забросил пробный камень:

– Лесли печальна в последнее время.

– О, ты заметил? Она очень переживает за Дианну.

– Лесли ведь встречается с Майклом?

– Ты и это знаешь?

– Видел как-то их вдвоем.

– Вообще-то это тайна. – Оливия отвлеклась от пирога и подалась вперед. – Шерил все еще тоскует по отцу, и Лесли беспокоится, что она, ну, не очень хорошо это воспримет.

– Понимаю. – Ниган скорчил сочувствующую физиономию. – Шерил очень недоверчивая девочка. Но она умница, а Майкл неплохой чувак.

Оливия кивнула и добавила громким шепотом:

– На самом деле, Лесли еще кое-чего боится. Я имею в виду, по поводу той работы, на которую Спасители забрали наших.

– Но ведь Майкл вытащил длинную соломинку.

– В этот раз. А если оно повторится?

Помнится, приятель, ты как раз думал о подобном. И вот оно! Надо прощупать и саму Шерил, и ее мать. Если выгорит, заполучишь если не союзника, то сомневающегося в стане врага.

– Дианна тут главная. Ей решать, если Спасители снова потребуют наших людей.

– Это ужасно. В смысле, решения, которые ей приходится принимать.

– Совершенно ей не завидую.

– А теперь еще Редж… – Оливия думала о чем-то своем. – Это было так жестоко с его стороны… Ой! Я имела в виду…

– Нет, ты в чем-то права. Это удар для всех нас.

– Я совершенно не умею успокаивать. – Оливия отодвинула пустую тарелку. – Фиона…

– А что Фиона? Черт, я совсем забросил классы, не успеваю с рейдами…

– Да-да… Она заглядывала ко мне на днях, такая грустная. Собралась утешить ее чем-нибудь вкусненьким, но не сумела найти.

– А чего она хотела?

– Шоколадку.

– Думаю, можно устроить. Если ребята не привезут, в следующем рейде поищу сам.

– Ты такой милый. – Оливия улыбнулась.

– Так отчего грустила Фиона?

– Что-то, связанное с Фредом. Он же тебя не любит, и девочка переживает.

Значит, и с Фионой придется потолковать. Надо все же собрать сопляков на урок, это их взбодрит, и есть шанс, что удастся разглядеть еще что-нибудь любопытное.

– Ох! – Оливия посмотрела на наручные часы. – У меня же дела! Ладно, я побежала.

– Кофемашина?

– Обязательно. Загляну к тебе вечерком.

Ниган признательно прижал руки к груди, и снова вспыхнувшая Оливия вскочила со стула, погрозила пальцем напоследок и была такова. Стоило ей исчезнуть с кухни, как Ниган ухватил книгу и потряс. Увы, ничего из нее не выпало. Как же так, Редж? Должно что-то быть! Ниган быстро пролистнул книгу, выматерился и стал изучать ее с самого начала. Наконец-то – две страницы оказались склеены по краям. Ниган метнулся к шкафчику со столовыми приборами, достал нож и попробовал аккуратно разделить страницы. Книгу он все-таки немного испортил, зато в тайнике обнаружился небольшой сложенный листок. Редж, а из тебя вышел бы неплохой шпион! Вопрос в том, есть ли здесь хоть что-то полезное или только унылые попытки оправдаться.

«Ниган, надеюсь, ты все-таки это читаешь. Сначала я хотел объяснить, почему решил убить себя, но решил, что ты поймешь и так. Попытки оправдаться всегда выглядят жалко, да?..» Черт, старик… Ниган провел рукой по рту и стал читать дальше: «Прошу, передай Спенсеру, что я виноват перед ним. Да, я трус, что не сумел сказать это сам, надеюсь лишь, он простит мне эту последнюю трусость. Я правда устал – этот новый мир не для такого, как я. Он для тебя, Спенсера, Энид – тех, кто моложе и сильнее. Я оставил девочке все свои учебники по математике, надеюсь, ты поможешь ей в них разобраться. Что бы ни говорили другие, ты отличный учитель…»

Дьявол! Ниган отложил записку, подошел к мойке и достал из-под нее наполовину пустую бутылку виски, плеснул в бокал и залпом выпил. Давай, Редж, напиши еще что-нибудь, не только извинения!

«Не буду снова просить тебя помириться с Дианной. Хочу только одного: помни, какой ты есть. Человек, который не терпит несправедливости и защищает тех, кто слабее, человек, который любит чужих детей как своих, человек, который никогда не сдается. Все это ты. Александрия полюбила тебя именно за это»

Господи… Ну какая, какая же херня! В глазах отчего-то защипало, и Ниган плеснул еще виски, опрокинул в рот, не ощутив вкуса. Старик, тебя хватило только на эту напыщенную… Оставь меня в покое! Ты нихера не знаешь меня настоящего!

«…всегда был атеистом, последние дни все время думаю о боге и его замысле. Знаешь, о том, что в любой песчинке можно узреть лик божий. Того бога, что есть любовь. Как бы плохи или хороши ни были дела, не забывай об этом. Только так ты победишь Спасителей»

Ниган достал из кармана зажигалку – проклятую зажигалку Рика – и крутанул колесико. Бумага мгновенно вспыхнула, и когда Ниган разжал пальцы, рассыпалась пеплом, не успев коснуться пола. Достаточно, Редж, так Спасителей не победить, и никакие дурацкие книжки не помогут. Я одержу верх и без них, и без бога, и без твоих советов, ты увидишь!

* * *  
Божий то был промысел или дьявольская удача, но группы Спенсера и Скотта вернулись ровно за двадцать минут до появления Спасителей. Да, сказал себе, Ниган, да! Он успел обнять гордую и взволнованную Бетси, хлопнуть младшенького Монро по плечу и отдать его во власть отчего-то расчувствовавшейся Розиты, и тут дежуривший у ворот Джона скорчил недовольную физиономию. Мгновенно все стало ясно без слов.

На площадке быстро собралась приличная толпа: Аарон, примчавшийся в первый рядах, Тобин со своими пацанами, жена Брюса Анна… А где же Дианна? Это событие она пропустить не может. И старуха явилась, окруженная свитой из Оливии, Лесли, еще парочки женщин и, что противнее, Фреда, Алекса и Говарда. Ниган мысленно хмыкнул и перевел взгляд на вкатывающиеся в Александрию грузовики. Первый, наконец, затормозил, и наружу выбрался Дэрил, а за ним Мишонн. Какого черта?! Ладно, нахер эту бабу, где заложники?

Из кузова последнего грузовика выпрыгнул Бобби, обернулся, что-то сказал. За ним показался Эрик, протянул руку, помогая выбраться Брюсу. Что с чуваком? Ранен? Брюс прихрамывал на правую ногу, но вроде легко – ладно, разберемся позже. А вот и Чак. Целы, засранцы! Четверка направилась к ожидавшим александрийцам. Первой не выдержала Анна, подбежала к мужу и обхватила его за шею, невнятно бормоча. Аарон приблизился к бойфренду, тот легко улыбнулся и положил ему руку на плечо. Бобби помахал Тобину и Билли, резво почесал к ним. Так, где Картер? Снулая рыбина брела последней. Он кивнул собравшимся, будто приветствуя, нагнал Чака что-то сказал, и тот вдруг резко развернулся и заехал Картеру прямо в рыло. Ничего себе! Кто-то охнул, парочка Спасителей рассмеялась, а Чак потопал себе дальше, не глядя на чуть ли не вдвое согнувшегося идиота.

– Надо же, – негромко произнес Ниган, подойдя к Аарону и Эрику. – Истинно говорю вам, небеса скоро обрушатся на землю.

– Много всего случилось. – Эрик недобро прищурился, поглядев на кое-как разогнувшегося Картера. Сам бойфренд Аарона выглядел неплохо, разве что слегка осунулся. – Нам с Бобби есть чего рассказать.

– Вечером?

Эрик кивнул.

Вокруг Картера уже захлопотали Оливия, Лесли и прочие женщины. Дианна с совершенно непроницаемой физиономией встала возле Дэрила и о чем-то заговорила, жаль, отсюда не слышно.

– Помогу грузить дань. – Ниган старался не выпускать треплющуюся парочку из виду. Впрочем, беседа с Дэрилом у Дианны в очередной раз не задалась: псина что-то пролаяла и сбежала к складу, где уже собрались остальные Спасители.

Сегодня лучшему другу Рика не в чем было упрекнуть александрийцев – добычи хватало. Ниган вместе с мужиками перетаскивал коробки в машины и старательно держал язык за зубами, когда очередной Спаситель отвешивал до хрена остроумную реплику. Кто-то пихнул Нигана в спину, он обернулся, чудом не огрызнувшись, и узрел идущую прочь Мишонн. Дьявол!

– Пошевеливайтесь! – рявкнул Дэрил. Хоть в одном псина и Ниган были солидарны – поскорее бы это дерьмо закончилось.

Наконец последняя коробка с данью оказалась в кузове. Дэрил напоследок обвел собравшийся люд хмурым взглядом и залез в грузовик, и невозмутимая Мишонн устроилась рядом. Когда Спасители убрались, Ниган засунул руку в карман куртки, нашарил записку и смял. Да пошло все нахер! После того дерьма… В те редкие минуты, когда Ниган позволял себе думать об этом, он готовился к чему угодно: что Рик явится лично и его пристрелит или прикажет притащить в Убежище и сгноит в подвале, но не к очередной, мать ее, записке! Ты спятил, да, ублюдок? Я на милю к тебе не приближусь!

– Эй, Ниган, ты не приболел?

Он уставился на притормозившего рядом Майкла и только осознал, что мелко трясется. Вот ведь говно!

Ниган мотнул головой и убрался к ближайшему дому, завернул за угол и достал несчастный клочок бумаги. Руки все еще дрожали, пока он доставал зажигалку и записка обращалась в пепел даже быстрее, чем послание Реджа. Сгинь! Пропади нахер! Из груди, наконец, вырвался облегченный вздох, а на душе стало легко-легко. Именно так, ублюдок! В жопу игрища. И пусть тебя развлекает твоя телохранительница.

– Ниган, ты как? – Уж кого, а Спенсера он увидеть не ожидал.

– Отлично. – И это была почти правда.

– Тоже рад, что все обошлось: с нашими ребятами и что мы успели.

– Бетси?

– Небезнадежна. – Спенсер скупо улыбнулся. – Честно, боялся, будет хуже. – Он почти сразу посерьезнел. – Попробую выяснить у Картера, отчего ему прилетело от Чака.

– Справишься?

– Есть шансы. – Младшенький Монро упер руки в бока. – Мать, конечно, расскажет ему о твоем дурном влиянии, но я вывернусь. Знаешь, настоящий откровенный мужской разговор и прочее.

– Тогда благословляю тебя, сын мой.

Очередная улыбка Спенсера вышла кривоватой.

– Думаешь, будет следующий раз? – Он посмотрел в сторону невидимых отсюда ворот.

– Уверен.

Парень кивнул и свинтил. Отлично, Нигана тоже ждала очередная куча дел.

…До вечера он успел многое. Начал с визита к Лесли под предлогом, что собирается опять начать занятия. Встретили его не то чтобы враждебно, однако напряженно, и пришлось включить все свое обаяние. Под конец Ниган уронил как бы между делом, что собирается подробно расспросить бывших недозаложников, и хозяйка тут же вскинулась.

– Ты не мог бы… – Она нервно вздохнула, – в смысле, я хотела бы знать, как оно было.

– Дианна наверняка устроит по такому поводу собрание.

– Конечно. – Взгляд Лесли блуждал по столу, стульям, всему, черт дери, интерьеру здешней гостиной, но упрямо избегал самого Нигана. – Но это не совсем… Из первых рук ведь всегда лучше.

Вот ты и попалась!

– Хорошо. Как только узнаю сам, сразу загляну.

На лице Лесли вместе с облегчением проступила и некоторая признательность. Как мило. Но, дорогая, это ненадолго – придется напугать тебя как следует, уж извини.

Ниган заглянул ко всем своим ученикам, оставив Фиону напоследок. Ее придурочного папашу он дома не застал, зато пообещал девчонке, что хоть из-под земли достанет обещанную Оливией шоколадку. Все-таки с детьми по большей части просто: ты любишь их, они тебя, это взрослые пытаются отыскать в любых словах второй, а то и третий смысл.

Сожженная записка определенно придала Нигану сил, наверное, потому что он чувствовал, что впервые за много дней поступил правильно. Я разочаровал тебя, Люсиль, но подожди немного и увидишь, что больше я не допущу ни одной ошибки. Ты снова будешь мной гордиться, обещаю.

* * *  
– Спасители нам рассказали о Роне и Мики, без подробностей, правда. Мы были просто ошарашены. – Эрик покачал головой. – Они еще совсем дети, в голове не укладывается! Как Джесси?

Ниган неопределенно пожал плечами.

– И Редж. – Эрик потер лоб тыльной стороной ладони. – Не представляю себе Александрию без него. Он же ее создал!

Аарон молча приобнял бойфренда за плечи. Вообще-то, Нигану было сказать: Редж умер, но Александрия – вот, откинь занавеску, выйди на улицу; она стала иной, но не исчезла. Однако… Эрик умница, он и сам это прекрасно понимает.

На кухне уже привычно устроились все люди Нигана, кроме Спенсера. Оказывается, за эти месяцы их стало больше настолько, что просторное помещение казалось чуть ли не вдвое меньше. Неплохая у тебя свита, да, приятель? Вопрос в том, сколько народу пригрела Дианна. Но все равно они не чета твоим: сидящие на жопе нытики.

– Тоже никак не могу поверить, – шумно вздохнул Бобби. – Чтобы Редж… Спенсер?

– Держится, – ответила Розита. – Я заглядывала к нему после рейда.

– Чего, у вас таки чего-то завертелось? – ухмыльнулся Ник.

– Ну тебя! – Умница скрестила руки на груди. – Мне действительно жаль его, Редж был хорошим человеком.

– Обязательно выпьем в память о нем, – произнес Ниган. И хватит уже о Редже, есть кое-что поважнее.

В заднюю дверь громко стукнули.

– Мы ждем еще кого-то? – Ниган посмотрел на Тобина.

– Брюс обещал заглянуть.

Аарон пошел открывать, однако в кухню ввалился отнюдь не Брюс. Чак помялся у порога, шагнул к столу, одарив присутствующих хмурым взглядом. Народ смотрел на нежданного визитера больше вопросительно, чем враждебно, хотя несколько бровей скептически задрались.

– Прикольно тут у вас, – наконец буркнул Чак. – Даже миленько. – Он покосился на Аарона. – Рад, что заполучил назад своего дружка?

– Ты явился только ради того, чтобы сказать это? – невозмутимо отозвался тот.

Чак сгорбился и ненадолго опустил голову:

– Брюс не придет. Он хотел, но Анна вцепилась в него пиявкой и оттащила в больницу. Просил передать, что извиняется и все дела.

– Спасибо, что рассказал, – ответил за всех Ниган.

Чак яростно почесал затылок, развернулся и вдруг добавил:

– В следующий раз еду с вами в рейд.

И рванул прочь так быстро, что никто не успел возразить.

– Что это было? – осведомился Скотт, когда дверь захлопнулась.

– Сдается мне, извинение. – Эрик слабо улыбнулся.

– Этот хрен, – Джона ткнул пальцем в сторону выхода, – нам не нужен.

– Отнюдь. – Ниган переглянулся с Аароном. – Придется с ним повозиться, конечно, но мы примем любого, обиженного на Дианну или Картера.

– А он точно не будет провокатором? – заметил Хит.

– Чак-то? – хмыкнул Скотт.

Бобби и Ник кивнули, поддерживая его.

– Так отчего чувак вызверился на Картера? – поинтересовался Ниган. – А лучше начните с того, как вы протянули эти недели.

– Начнем лучше с кофе. – Эрик занял привычное место у кофемашины, проигнорировав вознамерившегося помочь Аарона. И правильно, тот, кажется, был готов суетиться вокруг бойфренда, как курица вокруг цыпленка.

Бобби, осознав, что рассказывать ему, а значит, он звезда вечеринки, мгновенно оживился:

– В общем-то, ничего стремного с нами не случилось, хотя хорошего тоже было мало. Спасители затеяли ремонт моста, вот им и понадобилось дохрена народа.

– Что за мост? Где расположен? – подался вперед Скотт.

– Да погоди ты! Черта с два я отвечу – места незнакомые. Мы, конечно, постарались разглядеть что-то приметное, чтобы потом найти, но это не так легко.

– Завтра притащу все наши карты, – сказал Ниган.

– Супер! – Бобби хлопнул ладонью по столешнице. – Напряжем Брюса с Чаком и отыщем чертов мост. Короче, привезли нас в настоящий палаточный городок на берегу речки. Там, кстати, точно были ребята из Хиллтопа, я сумел перекинуться с ними парой слов. Но держали нас на разных концах, вокруг только чертовы Спасители. И чувака, типа мастера, нам выделили тоже из Спасителей. Неплохой мужик оказался.

Ник скорчил скептическую рожу, но Эрик поддержал Бобби:

– Он не только нами командовал, но и несколькими мужчинами из Спасителей. Следил, чтобы и свои от работы не отлынивали.

– Гонял, конечно, и в хвост, и в гриву, но не до полусмерти. Когда Брюсу ногу придавило, живо оттащил его к местному доктору, так что чувак, считай, отделался легким испугом.

– И сразу невзлюбил Картера. – Эрик и Бобби переглянулись и заулыбались.

Да, нелюбовь к дохлой рыбине кого угодно сплотит.

– Что устроил этот идиот?

– Решил поумничать, – поморщился Бобби. – Он же специалист! Но его быстренько на место поставили, и тогда он начал доставать нас. Представляешь, какого денно и нощно слышать его нытье о том, как тут все неправильно и нерационально устроено?

– Чак ведь не только за это ему по морде съездил?

– Ты слушай дальше! Нам выделили одну здоровенную палатку на всех. Сносно, разве что комары и Картер донимали. Кормили два раза в день, так себе, признаться, но сытно. Тянулась вся эта байда и тянулась, пока вдруг отношение к нам нехило так изменилось.

– Видимо, именно тогда мальчики попытались убить Мэгги, – вставил Эрик.

– Угу, по времени совпадает. Обычно за нами приглядывали те Спасители, с которыми мы работали, а тут заявились несколько вооруженных до зубов мужиков. Торчали возле нашей палатки, даже посса… – Бобби покосился на сидевших рядом дам. – Короче, даже в кусты мы ходили только под конвоем. И, понимаешь, прочие тут же шептаться начали и нехорошо поглядывать. Мы несколько струхнули, а Картер все рвался пойти к самому главному и выяснить, с чего это такое безобразие. Мы же считали, что нечего высовываться и провоцировать.

– Разумно, – уронил Ниган.

– Именно. Проголосовали, только чтобы Картер унялся, но идиот все равно решил, что он тут самый умный. Кончилось тем, что огреб в рожу, а на нас стали пялиться уже совсем погано. Чак тогда первый раз не выдержал и спросил, какого черта? Неплохо они поругались.

– Продолжалось это пару дней, – снова вступил Эрик, – а потом приехала Кэрол.

Ниган нисколько не удивился.

– И тут начался цирк. – Бобби наконец-то заполучил кофе и сделал большой глоток. – Боже, как же я скучал по нормальному кофе!.. На нас эта мымра и второй раз не взглянула, зато Картера принялась облизывать.

– Слышали, о чем она с ним говорила?

– Нет, к сожалению, они наедине трепались. Затем Картер вернулся, сияющий, что новехонький доллар, и заявил, мол, недоразумение разрешилось и типа перед нами извинились.

– Брюс тогда сказал: «Какими «нами»? Только с тобой изволили поговорить» – Эрик протянул кружку Аарону, налил кофе Франсин, Холли, Розите и Бетси.

– Тут Картера просто прорвало: выложил нам про мальчишек и что ты во всем виноват. – Бобби ухмыльнулся Нигану. – И нам чертовски повезло, что Спасители взяли на себя труд разобраться в этой истории. В какой-то момент выяснилось, что они люди цивилизованные, а всякие там мутят воду. Брюс напомнил о попорченной роже, однако помогло не особо. Кажется, болван Картер вообразил, что с этой Кэрол можно иметь дело.

Ник явственно скрипнул зубами.

– Чудесно. – Ниган потер запястье. – Сначала Кэрол ведет разговоры с Дианной, потом обрабатывает Картера.

– Эта ведьма копает под тебя и нас всех. – Холли отодвинула кружку, к которой так и не притронулась.

– Несомненно. Разве она не прелесть?

Лисичка громко фыркнула:

– Восторгайся ею, если хочешь, но что будешь делать, если она добьется своего?

– Будто я это позволю.

Холли скорчила рожицу, но в этот раз промолчала.

– У вас-то тут как? – спросил Бобби. – Тем, что Ниган побывал в Убежище, нас уже порадовали.

– У нас так себе, – заговорил Аарон. – С Оукривер ничего не вышло.

Пока чувак пересказывал, что они нашли, точнее, не нашли в мертвом поселении, Ниган, потягивая кофе, наблюдал за своими людьми. Разумеется, народ приуныл, однако ненадолго.

– Значит, справимся сами, – объявил Скотт, когда Аарон закончил.

– Именно. – Ниган кивнул. – Определим, где находятся все форпосты Спасителей, и ударим. Это план-максимум. План-минимум – усыпить бдительность врагов. Не ведемся на провокации и покорно таскаем дань. Разумеется, не забывая об оружии. Пока мотаетесь в рейды, подтягивайте тех, кто стреляет не очень хорошо.

– Дианна? – задал неизбежный вопрос Ник.

– Пока лавируем. Если подвинем ее сейчас, Кэрол мгновенно всполошится.

– Избавиться бы от этой ведьмы! – мечтательно протянула Розита.

Ниган обвел всех присутствующих внимательным взглядом:

– Когда нападем, она и Граймс – первоочередные цели. Сразу после них Мэгги, Дэрил и Саша.

Аарон негромко вздохнул:

– С этим я не спорю, но Спасителей все равно слишком много, и со всеми ними нам не справиться.

– Твои идеи?

– Достаточно их обезглавить. Ты говорил, в Убежище есть недовольные. Если уничтожить Семью, остальные могут согласиться на перемирие.

– Какое к черту перемирие?! – взвился Ник. – После того, что ублюдки устроили?

– Аарон прав насчет недовольных. – Ниган поставил пустую кружку на стол. – Мы должны это использовать. Если удастся натравить их друг на друга, станет проще.

– Только как это сделать? – Франсин передернула плечами.

– Прибьем верхушку, остальные начнут грызться за власть, а мы грохнем тех, кто после этого останется, – легкомысленно бросил Ник.

Франсин послала ему скептический взгляд.

– Ладно вам, леди и джентльмены, – подал голос Тобин. – До того как мы рискнем напасть, еще кучу всего нужно сделать.

– Святая правда, – улыбнулся Ниган. Да, приятель, тебе чертовски хочется перебить как можно больше Спасителей, но пока разумнее изображать умеренность в аппетитах. – Времени у нас все меньше, так что готовимся серьезно. Спасители не должны забрать наших людей во второй раз. И еще одно. – Ниган сделал паузу. – Бобби, Эрик, другие тоже будут расспрашивать о том, что с вами творилось.

– Сгустим краски, не сомневайся, – серьезно отозвался Бобби.

– Только не переусердствуй.

– Будь спок. Анна уже накрутила себя так, будто Брюс не поранился слегка, а чуть ли не открытый перелом заполучил. И Чак, думаю, припомнит все самое худшее. Знаете, чуваки, – Бобби посерьезнел еще больше, – даже если б нас кормили, как в ресторане, и пятизвездочный отель устроили, все равно оно было полное дерьмо.

Ниган кивнул, и остальные закивали вслед за ним.

– Не собираюсь снова трястись от страха, гадая, пристрелят меня в ближайший час или день, просто потому что чертова Семейка решила, что кто-то из наших облажался.

– Согласен, – обманчиво ровно произнес Эрик, и Аарон послал ему обеспокоенный взгляд.

Отлично, просто-таки великолепно. Видишь, Люсиль? Уже немного осталось. Мы победим, и ты вернешься, я верю.

* * *  
Одна мысль все изводила и изводила Нигана, и никак не удавалось от нее отмахнуться. Пришлось сдаться и, захватив с собой немного жратвы, поехать на то самое кладбище, на которое он набрел после злополучной свиданки с Риком. Полный бред ведь – с чего Ниган вообразил, что чокнутый парень до сих пор там? И что снова не удерет, лишь завидев незнакомца? Но некоторые вещи надо сделать или хотя бы попробовать.

Ниган оставил тачку у подножия холма и начал взбираться по пологому склону. Три креста по-прежнему торчали на вершине, левый чуть склонился к центральному, будто ища у него поддержки. Дело близилось к закату, и небосвод подсвечивался багрянцем, пока легким, словно тучи снизу мазнули краской. Воздух немного посвежел, и Ниган глубоко дышал и никак не мог надышаться. Даже если ничего не выйдет, ненадолго вырваться за стены Александрии многого стоит: моментов, когда можно побыть наедине с собой, становилось все меньше и меньше.

Наверху Ниган неторопливо огляделся. Вон лес, вон поле, вон… у противоположной стороны подошвы холма кто-то бестолково мотался – не ходячий, тот самый бродяга. Ниган невольно улыбнулся и позвал:

– Хей! Хей, парень… да не срывайся снова!

Чувак, уже собравшийся дать стрекача, помедлил, задрал голову.

– Помнишь меня? – Ниган тряхнул пакетом со жратвой. – Принес тебе гостинец.

Бродяга по-прежнему медлил, и Ниган счел это приглашением. Он широко раскинул руки, показывая, что не собирается доставать оружие, и начал спускаться. Если чувак передумает, у него есть время удрать. Однако тот все еще стоял.

– Привет. – Ниган остановился неподалеку. – Так что, вспомнил?

Чувак неуверенно кивнул. Ему, наверное, было около тридцати, темноволосый, с неровно отросшей темной же бородкой. Здоровущие, впору женщине, черные глаза настороженно следили за каждым движением Нигана. На латиноса не похож, тогда кто?

– Окей, ты не Джон. Тогда как тебя звать?

Парень сипло выдохнул, хрипло и неуверенно произнес:

– Сиддик.

– Прикольное имя.

– Ты?

– Имя мне легион…

Черт, чувак, кажется, не понял.

– Шучу. Ниган.

– Странное имя. – Бродяга отчего-то потупился. – Почему ты назвал меня Джоном?

– Надо ж было как-то назвать. Знаешь, кладбище, ты на нем…

Чувак мотнул головой, снова не догнав прикола.

– Ладно, ты жрать-то будешь?

– Почему? – Взгляд у парня все еще был немного безумным, но в нем проступило обычное человеческое любопытство.

– Видел цветы, которые ты оставил у крестов. Знал тех людей?

– Они были хорошими. Ваш священник, его жена и еще один старик. Кормили меня и пускали спать, а я помогал им с огородом и церковью.

– Их убили?

– Весной священник заболел. Когда умер, жена никак не могла решиться пробить ему голову, он обернулся и укусил ее. Оставшийся старик успокоил обоих, а потом выстрелил себе в голову. Я похоронил их тут – красивое место, жена священника его любила.

– Черт… дерьмовая история.

– Теперь нет других.

– Ты неправ. Как насчет истории, в которой ты поел досыта? – Ниган протянул пакет, и на этот раз его забрали.

Сиддик резво распотрошил целлофан и вгрызся в остатки сухого армейского пайка.

– Воду я тоже принес.

– Угхм.

Ниган уселся прямо на траву, ожидая, пока Сиддик утолит первый голод.

– Что тебе нужно? – спросил тот, изничтожая последние крошки.

– Честно, ничего.

– У ничего тоже есть цена.

Прикольный парень. Любопытно, кем он был раньше? И это «ваш священник»…

– Если ты действительно так хочешь отплатить… – Ниган порылся в карманах и достал камень с дыркой. – Вот.

– Что это? – Сиддик отбросил пакет и осторожно забрал камень.

– Пока просто вещь. Сделай из нее амулет, самый лучший, который сможешь.

– Я не умею. – Чувак плюхнулся чуть поодаль и стал вертеть камень в руках.

– Разве? Есть одна девочка, и ей очень нужен амулет.

– Твоя дочь?

– Не совсем. Но я хочу, чтобы с ней не случилось ничего плохого.

Сиддик яростно почесал свалявшиеся патлы.

– Я… хорошо, я подумаю, что можно сделать.

– Тогда увидимся.

Ниган поднялся, одернул брюки. Еще пара часов, и солнце сядет за лес, уже напоминавший почти монолитную темную громаду.

– Я запомню твое имя, Ниган, – сообщил напоследок Сиддик.

Занятно, он, похоже, был серьезен насчет амулета. Странный мир, странные чуваки в нем… Гармония, чтоб ее.

Ниган не полез снова на холм, обошел его справа, пусть так вышло и длиннее. Что там писал Редж? Замысел божий в каждой песчинке? Этот вечер и правда казался чьим-то то ли сном, то ли видением.

Машина медленно катила по пустынной дороге – еще не сквозь сумерки, а их преддверие, когда воздух будто затягивает голубоватая дымка, которая может породить что и кого угодно, от единорогов до инопланетян. Да, только единорогов сейчас не хватало! Ниган невольно улыбнулся, поворачивая направо, к Александрии, и резко ударил по тормозам.

Сумерки таки породили кое-кого, и лучше бы это оказались инопланетяне. Путь преграждала знакомая серебристая тойота, а перед ней стояла, скрестив руки на груди, Мишонн.

Ты попался, приятель.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема главы 27:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhJaENjDEME

**Author's Note:**

> Основная музыкальная тема:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRXGsPBUV5g


End file.
